A Companion of Sorts
by KeatonGrin
Summary: AU After feigning his death, Tsuna is forced to live as a pet to keep him off the street where he has no one he can turn to without the fear of being found. As the bonds of master and pet become something more Tsuna begins to wonder if fate exists. 1827
1. The Herbivore Who Died

**WARNING:** This story is **AU**. This story contains **yaoi/ boy love**. This story contains **18D/1827/5927/6927** and LIGHT **8027/2786 **and **8059** pairings. If ANY of the foremention meets to your DISAPPROVAL, please TURN BACK NOW, this story isn't for you!

Thank you! :D

_DISCLAIMER:_ I own no rights what-so-ever to this series or these character and I do not get paid for writing. :D Purely for fandom!

((**EDIT:** As of 02/13/10-This story has been slightly edited and may differ from the original. Nothing too big but I thought I would mention it anyway.))

**_xxx_**

**Chapter 1: The Herbivore Who Died**

Silent tears fell from the man like rain in a storm as his shoulders shook with each sob that wracked his grief stricken body. A chaos of failure and hatred stormed in his heart as he watched the blood drip from the tattered piece of clothing, the only remains in the rubble and smoke. It was _his_ blood. The blood of his precious boss… and now… it was possibly all that remained of him. Sullen people moved around him as they cleaned up the area that had once been a beautiful Italian courtyard, complete with smooth emerald grass, intricate sculpted fountains and gentle weeping willows accented by white and pink sakura trees, and started an investigation to add to records that would be kept as history of this day. The tragedy.

"H-Hey! I found something!"

Many heads turned in unison, like the many heads of a mythical hydra, at the call, hopeful expressions on everyone's face. They were all hoping for one thing. Proof _he_ was still here.

"What is it?" The man who had previously been mourning now asked sharply as smoky pale green eyes focused intently on the dark haired man who was currently running toward him.

"What have you found, Yamamoto?" A man with pale grey hair asked as he jogged over too, eyes full of anxiety.

"It's Tsuna's…" He held out his hand slowly to reveal what lay there. All three men stared in disbelief.

There in his hand lay the historical Vongola Ring of Sky, once again incomplete while missing its other half. It was almost symbolic. For the three men that gathered around to look, this half of a ring symbolized how incomplete they felt without their other half, their boss, to make them whole.

"Where… where is the other half?" The man with stormy eyes demanded of Yamamoto as he swiped the half-ring from his hand and held it to him like it was a lost piece of himself.

"Gokudera, calm down to the extreme." The pale grey haired man tried to soothe as he looked at the other who was looking at Gokudera's clenched fist with sad russet brown eyes. "This… was the only piece?"

The young man's face contorted into a pained expression before he slowly nodded his head, unable to form words at the moment. It really wasn't looking good… was their precious boss _really_…?

"Onii-chan!"

All three men turned at the panicked cry to see a beautiful young woman running toward them. She was followed by a young teen with dark hair and signature cow-print shirt.

"Kyoko, you really shou—" The pale grey haired man tried to speak as the woman threw herself into his arms. He sighed and hugged his little sister close, running a soothing hand over her back as she trembled against him.

"Why did you bring her here _now_, stupid cow?" The one called Gokudera yelled accusingly as he glared at the teen who merely blinked at him with calm green eyes in return.

"My, my… Reborn-san said it was okay since she wanted to see her brother." The 'stupid cow', as he was called, replied smoothly as he shrugged lazily at the older man.

"Hayato-kun, please don't blame Lambo-kun. I did ask Reborn-san." Kyoko said lightly as she pulled away from her brother, eyes shining with tears.

Gokudera just 'hmph'ed at the pair of them before turning his attention back to the Sky Ring half. Yamamoto gave him a disapproving look before turning to Lambo.

"Reborn is still looking over the area, then?" He asked lightly as he didn't see how the explosion could have brought their boss that far.

"Yeah. We've also made contact with Cavallone. He is on his way here." Lambo spoke gently, watching Gokudera caress the ring half he held.

"Onii-chan… Tsu-kun isn't—he's o-oka—" Kyoko's voice faltered at her brother's distressed look and how it seemed to be shared by three other pairs of eyes. "No… w-what happened? It wasn't a normal accident, was it?"

"Kyoko…" The pale grey haired man sighed as he hugged his crying sister close.

"Oi, Ryohei… maybe you should take her home and calm her down." Yamamoto suggested with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Don't worry… we'll call you if anything… happens."

Ryohei looked at him for a minute, as though he might object, before considering the matter and nodding his head in understanding. "Right. …Later."

Gathering his sister into his arms bridal style, he carried her off leaving a sighing Yamamoto, grieving Gokudera, and curious Lambo.

"What _did_ happen? I didn't get a call until the fight was over." Lambo asked as he scratched his cheek lightly, Vongola Ring of Thunder glinting on his right middle finger. He really hoped it wasn't _once again_ an issue of him being _too young_.

"Even we don't know fully what happened yet… it was a surprise. Obviously we had been infiltrated by a spy…" Yamamoto started to explain heavily as Gokudera growled, unforgiving, at his side.

**xXx**

_-4 Hours Earlier-_

Yamamoto laughed graciously as Gokudera growled and pointedly ignored him, annoyance clearly written on his face. If the damned baseball idiot didn't stop laughing like that, he swore he would kick him in the junk just to hear him moan piteously in pain! _God, he's so annoying!_

The explosion happened so fast that if it wasn't for the destruction left afterward they wouldn't have known what had happened. With no warning Yamamoto frowned that he had not been able to protect the smaller man like his instinct told him to. Gokudera sat up, mumbling curses before his eyes took in the disaster. The location of the explosion was–!

"Juudaime!" He started to run forward until he was suddenly shoved none-too-gently to the side. "What the hell, Yama—"

Yamamoto had easily deflected the objects that were sent at Gokudera, who, in his haste to find his boss, apparently hadn't noticed them. Both men looked down and jumped back in time as the grenades the swordsman had deflected detonated.

"We've got company." Yamamoto said seriously as a rarely seen frown graced his gentle features.

"No shit!" Gokudera growled back, extremely, _God he had to stop hanging around the boxing idiot!_, pissed off. Anyone who dared to keep him from his precious boss when he may be in trouble was fated to meet their end at the wrath that raged like a violent storm of the 10th Vongola's right hand man.

After about ten minutes of fighting in which more people kept coming, they were able to conclude that this was actually serious. This wasn't a simple fight were an attempted kidnapping of their boss was the goal… these people seemed to be trying to wipe their family out.

"Shit! Shit! We can't move forward! The bastards just keep coming and they're not exactly pushovers!" Gokudera complained, silver hair flying as the force of his stick bombs' explosions blew his hair back.

"I think they're trying to purposely keep us from Tsu—Gokudera, look out!" Yamamoto felt his heart skip a beat as a fast man was able to get behind the other and lunged at him with a metal weapon in hand.

A cry of focus was heard before the sight of a young man with long honey-brown hair was seen lunging down at the man on attack, cutting him back with his katar.

"Basil!" Yamamoto called out happily at the sight of the other rescuing one of the most precious people to him.

"Where is Juudaime?" Gokudera asked immediately of the new arrival, seeming oblivious to the fact he almost got stabbed in the back—literally. Yamamoto shook his head. Sometimes the man had a one-track mind. Especially when it came to his '10th's' safety, which wasn't really a bad thing. Maybe.

"Sawada-dono is safe with Reborn-san! From the news I hath been able to receive, it was Rino who instigated this! To get to Sawada-dono." Basil filled them in quickly as he got into a fighting stance as more men approached them.

"Rino? That annoying gutter bastard! I _told_ Juudaime not to trust him!" Gokudera spat in rage as he helped Basil clear the way to the main house, Yamamoto covering them wonderfully.

"Tsuna's always been the trusting kind. I like that about him." Yamamoto said cheerfully when given a break to breathe. He also knew that Gokudera didn't like Rino simply because he was _too close_ to Tsuna all the time.

"Juudaime is the best! But he should curb that nature of his if it's only going to get him kill—" Gokudera stopped there, not wanting to finish his sentence. He wouldn't let anything like that happen!

It seemed to take a minute or two to get over the shock of the surprise attack but once they did, Vongola fought back with their strongest too. It took Ryohei and Gokudera's older half sister, Bianchi, to finally allow Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Basil to push through to the main house. They all raced inside, helping their family when they could, until they made it to the Vongola's offices. As they ran for the door, Yamamoto twitched in intuition and lunged at Gokudera and Basil, knocking them both to the marble floor in time as two people came flying out of the room ahead. Looking up they saw a tall man in a dark suit and fedora standing in the frame, eyes hidden, swirled sideburns, and a gun.

"Reborn!" Bianchi called out happily until a sudden scream made all who were out in the hall jump.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera pushed Yamamoto off of him and hurried to his feet before running to the room.

Reborn turned in time to see Rino and Tsuna fall out of where a large window use to be but was now a gaping hole from the earlier fighting, a man who had not previously been there lunging after them.

They all hurried to the window to see their boss had made it safely to the grounds and was now in Hyper Dying Will mode, engaged in battle. They watched as Tsuna was fine for a few hits then started stumbling around, his flame flickering unnaturally… as if trying to keep burning.

"Something's wrong!" Gokudera worried, turning quickly and leaving the room only to come running back and jump out of the hole.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto called out angrily at his stupidity—what if he died?

Ryohei growled at his Storm brother as he hurried to summon Kangaryuu. She sprung forth with great speed, jumping after Gokudera and catching Uri, who Gokudera must have summoned from his own box as he jumped, in her pouch. Uri emerged in his full grown state, catching Gokudera before he ate pavement as his 'last supper'.

Reborn removed his finger from the trigger, opting to punish Gokudera later for his rash decisions. At least he was no longer _completely_ suicidal when it came to doing _anything_ for the Vongola boss and now he was close enough to help Tsuna if need be. He instead turned his attention to the man fighting with his previous student, trying to figure out who he was so he could make an effective decision on how to deal with him as Ryohei and Yamamoto rushed out of the room to their boss' aid as well. The man! He looked familiar… yet—

"Reborn!"

His attention jumped back to Tsuna at the call of Bianchi's worried voice, the Vongola was on his knees and at the enemy's mercy. There was no helping it! Taking aim, he targeted to kill. Tsuna's wishes came second to the preservation his life! A second before he could pull the trigger the man took a shot of his own.

"May Vongola crumble to the dust!"

Another huge explosion shook the ground as a blindingly bright light surrounded the man and Tsuna, lasting for a few long seconds before disappearing, leaving only smoke and rubble behind. _…Where was Tsuna?_

"Damn!" Pulling Leon from his hat again he jumped out of the window in Gokudera-fashion, the chameleon turning into a parachute to slow his fall. As he landed Yamamoto and Ryohei came darting out of the house, catching up with Reborn as he took off toward where Tsuna had been.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called as he finally took out the last man that had tried to stop him from reaching his boss. The four men stared in shock at the bodiless crater. Only some scraps of clothes remained.

"N-No…" Gokudera denied, his voice trembling lightly.

Reborn stared for about three more seconds before his eyes darkened dangerously as he looked around at the still fighting men with no mercy. "Kill them all… but Rino."

Yamamoto's head shot to Reborn with a furrowed frown. "But—"

"_Kill_. Them. All." Reborn repeated with deadly calm before taking off.

"Yamamoto. Follow Reborn's orders." Gokudera said lightly before charging into the fight as well.

Yamamoto stared at his blade. Tsuna had insisted not to kill if not necessary… but if he was really—Gokudera _was_ his right hand man… closing his eyes tightly for a second, he opened them and charged forward, keeping the sharp side of his blade out for once as he cut down those who opposed him. _Forgive me, Tsuna._

With orders to actually kill, their enemies fell fast as the Vongola struck back with a fury for their attacked family and fallen boss. At the end the once beautiful estate now looked like a fallen king, his body broken and bathed in the blood of his own and those who wished to destroy him. Rino was caught, crying and apologizing to a boss who was no longer there.

**xXx**

Lambo frowned thoughtfully as silence fell over them. He let Yamamoto's story sink in while the emotions of realization and understanding started to claw their way out. _Vongola was attacked… and Tsuna was gone?_

A sudden pained scream caught their attention, making them all turn to see a crying young woman pulled into the comforting arms of her male look-a-like. Apparently they were being filled in on what happened.

"Kiri no Souseiji…" Lambo commented at the sight of the two, making Yamamoto give a genuine smile at the nickname. Twins of Mist, indeed.

The smile faded, however, when he felt the air grow tense and the fury that suddenly seemed to come from the two as the male turned to glare mismatched eyes in their direction. Lambo took an unconscious step toward Gokudera with a now apprehensive frown as the silver haired man turned stormy eyes of his own at the other.

"Now that creepy bastard is here too? And why is he glaring at _us_?" Gokudera hissed in annoyance as he took in the other two.

Yamamoto figured it would be pointless to remind him they _were_ guardians too… and he could kind of see his unmade point. Mukuro could be a lot to handle—really only Reborn and Tsuna could manage that feat. And that seemed to only be because he _chose_ to yield to them. Considering neither were around at the moment, it would have been better to meet with Chrome first… and then let _her_ break the news to him.

They were spared having to deal with him, though, when Reborn suddenly reappeared with Basil and Bianchi. All attention turned toward them as he made his way over to where Gokudera stood.

"Nothing. It appears that blast, whatever it was, was fatal." Reborn said to the waiting faces, watching as they all became pained and unbelieving.

"R-Reborn-san!" Chrome called out, running toward them as Mukuro slowly followed. "Reborn-san, did you—"

She gasped at the sight of her fellow guardians' faces, hers too soon mirroring theirs as it sunk in irrefutably. "No…"

"Reborn-san…" Gokudera said lightly, holding out the incomplete Sky ring for his inspection. It received a curious look as Yamamoto turned his back on them and called Ryohei like he said he would.

A shuddering gasp was heard before stifled sobbing was followed as Lambo held a hand to his mouth, tears streaking his cheeks. "Tsuna-san…"

It escalated to anguished wailing after a brief pause of shock when Gokudera pulled his head to his chest, crushing him in a one armed hug like an older brother might.

Chrome could no longer hold back at the sound as she too started crying anew, falling to her knees and covering her face with her hands while Mukuro squatted next to her, whispering lightly in her ear as he stroked her long dark mane of slate blue hair.

Reborn left them there to make the call to Tsuna's parents in private. Iemitsu… what would he say? And would he have to hear the hysterical sobs of Nana… as she screamed in misery at the loss of her baby boy? _Tsuna, for your sake… you'd better indeed be dead._

**xxXXxx**

Pained breathing could be heard slowly, as he was coming to. What happened? He remembered a flash of light… and then… oh yeah. He _died_. For his family. To protect them. Slowly he opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar Italian neighborhood, face down in the grass. Strange. Did the odd light bring him here? And why? Sitting up slowly he winced as pain shot through his body. Getting to his feet slowly he winced at the terrible aches before noticing something in the grass. Retrieving it he saw it was… half of the Sky ring? But—! Staring at it he had half a mind to cast it away but as he made to throw it… he decided to keep it. It was the only thing of his family he had left after all.

_Everyone, please forgive me._

-Chapter 1 End-

**_xxx_**

**Author's Notes: **So it's been edited a little. Nothing too big. Hopefully I've corrected most of the spelling mistakes now and all that.

Soooo... what to say about this one. Well... I got the idea loosely from one of my favorite manga reads ever: _Kimi wa Petto_ (Tramps Like Us in the US). I kinda make the beginning similar... so I will have to dutifully credit that when that chapter comes... :D (Actually, that's next! )

In this story... I've placed Tsuna and them around... 21. In the manga when Lambo is introduced he is 5... and Tsuna is between 13 and 14- well, I am making him 14 in this story... so when he is 21, that would make Lambo around 12. I say this to explain to some who might be confused about his thoughts on he wasn't called for being too young. And Kyoko... now that we are farther along in the manga I've decided she will basically know what is going on. Not everything-but that they are mafia and why they are in Italy. She won't tell anyone else, though.

I've decided it-and now that you can read further into the story you should know-Gokudera and Yamamoto shall be paired together. :3 It won't be for a while and it will be light.

Basil's "katar"!~ XD I looked up WTF that odd thing might be called... and it seems to be a katar. I'm not sure if that's 100% correct, but it seemed to match pretty well... so yeah. If you don't know what one is... Google it.

Rino! An OC. (I usually don't like making them... but you know... sometimes you gotta) His actual name is Adriano. Adriano is shortened to "Rino" for Tsuna... I explain him later- I just thought I would share that now... so people don't think I'm a dork and trying to rhyme him with Dino or anything. :D

Since this is an AU... points of the past will be different from how it is in the original plot, but it's still pretty much the same... the biggest differences are... Reborn being there, the lack of Hibari, and... all that.

**_xxx_**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

The Trash Contains A Treasure?


	2. The Trash Contains A Treasure?

((******EDIT:** As of 02/13/10-This story has been slightly edited and may differ from the original. Nothing too big but I thought I would mention it anyway.))

_**xxx**_

**Chapter 2: The Trash Contains A Treasure?**

A grunt of pain was heard as the sound of cracking bones followed in its wake. Annoyed that the herbivore dared to bleed on him, he gave the trembling body an extra strike, his prized weapon of choice digging into the man's back. Another useless herbivore punished and still he felt no release. Spitting some blood from his mouth that came from the cut on the inside of his cheek, he turned to the tall man always at his side and eyed the trembling waste of flesh he had kept from running off. _Maybe with this herbivore._ He told himself as he wiped the blood from the previous victim of his annoyed wrath on it's unmoving body before stalking cat-like toward the one his sights were now set on. The cool breeze of the night whispered between them as if in prayer as the trembling man noticed the demon-in-man's-disguise coming toward him; the shadows that were cast on his face making him look more intimidating.

"N-No! Please! I'm sorry!" The man whispered hoarsely, choking on a sob in fright. He didn't want to be beaten like his partner. He was sure that the demon had left him alive… alive to suffer slowly through the pain he must surely be feeling.

The other man watched him for a moment before bringing a metal tonfa that glinted menacingly under the full moonlight to his new prey's throat, lifting his chin slightly as a light smirk came over his lips, making him look even more dangerous.

"Sorry? _Now_ you're sorry as you plead for your life like the pathetic herbivore you are? What about… that defenseless old woman who pleaded to be spared as you beat her down for her wallet?" The demon growled as he took his first shot to the man's stomach before following it up with a forceful swipe to the face. "You dare to think you can disrupt the order of this district, get caught, and then be let go without punishment?"

The man cried out as he felt his ribs crack under the forceful blow to his side and before he could catch his breath, another blow clipped his chin causing him to bite his lip as his body painfully screamed in protest. Blood from his cut lip and eyebrow mixed with the tears that fell from his eyes as he fought to push back the vomit that climbed up his throat from the few blows to his stomach. He was sure the overbearing pain didn't help much either.

"It was rather unfortunate you crossed my path today." The demon added as he stopped his assault, observing the punished man with disinterest. "Let this be a warning to you. Kusakabe, lets go."

The man crumpled brokenly to the ground as he was released. He prayed for darkness to take him to a sweeter place as he watched the two men walk away through blood and tear blurred eyes. He would welcome death, even if he was sent to hell for surely the place wouldn't be that bad while the devil was here on earth.

**xXx**

Kusakabe watched his boss with slight unease as they walked down the back streets leading to the younger man's place. He was happy for the quiet and fully appreciated at the moment his boss's dislike of crowds. His boss was in a foul temper and he wasn't sure what had caused it. He'd actually felt a little bad for the two men who were just beaten down, even if they _did_ deserve it. Hibari Kyouya was dangerous even in the best of moods, but when he was angry or annoyed he seemed to show little mercy. Hibari had struck more than needed, seeming to want to cause as much pain as possible. Yeah. He pitied those guys… just a little.

As he walked with his boss he wondered if he should ask if something was wrong only to be dissuaded by the fear that Hibari could turn his annoyance on him, which could get him 'bitten to death', as his boss liked to say, before he knew what happened. Even he wasn't immune to the other's wrath and he didn't think Hibari would tell him anyway… he sighed.

As they walked clouds started filtering across the moon, casting them into darkness as the silence from the now empty streets echoed all around them. The warm spring air filled their noses with the smell of grass, heat, and Italian cuisine. Close to Hibari's apartment a little yellow bird floated down onto the annoyed man's shoulder, nuzzling its fluffy head to his cheek before saying his name in a small, chirpy voice.

Seeing Hibird reminded Kusakabe of something and before he could think twice on it, he found himself addressing the younger male.

"Kyou-san, how did your meeting with Dino-sa—" He cut off quickly at the dark look Hibari gave him, wondering what that was about. Were the two fighting?

Hibari scowled dismissively as he thought about the man Kusakabe had mentioned. Dino Cavallone. He wasn't too happy with the man at the moment, though he hated himself more for the reason.

Dino Cavallone, with his goldenrod hair and laughing brown eyes, was one of the _very_ few people Hibari thought of as more than a herbivore, thus took an interest in. Dino had proved his strength eight years ago when the man had taken an interest in him upon inspecting the school he had been, at the time, attending. Dino had said he was looking at the school his 'little brother' was soon to attend when his attention had been caught at the sight of Hibari punishing some classmates who had broken school rules. The man had admired his strength.

That seemed like a lifetime ago. It practically was if he thought about it. In that life he was a Junior High student in his precious town of Namimori in Japan. He was head of a self-proclaimed disciplinary committee, which was really just made up of a bunch of delinquents, punishing lowly students who stepped out of line, believing there was none to match his strength before Dino came. But that all changed with that one fateful fight on the school roof. Dino, seeing his strength, had challenged him to a fight which ended with Hibari on his knees in humiliation, panting and covered with bruises and welts. Dino was just as bruised and winded but he stood before the other with a triumphant grin that annoyed Hibari to no end.

It was then that Dino offered him his current life. The blonde had explained a little about his himself… how he was actually the boss of a Mafia family from Italy. Hibari was reluctant to believe his words but perked when the man then explained if Hibari went with him he could train him to become stronger and instead of punishing silly students he could punish people who could actually kill him if he underestimated them. The offer, then, was so tempting… but he was no man's bitch. And he told Dino so, to which the man laughed and said they were equals and Hibari could do as he pleased if they could at least be partners. After more talking and much consideration and Dino okaying him bringing Kusakabe too, Hibari accepted. Before the new school year began, Hibari and Kusakabe had left with Dino to Italy where, true to his word, Dino made him stronger and he began to work along side Dino's mafia family, though never joining.

Not only had Dino taken him on as a student and partner, but by the time he was nineteen, Dino had taken him as a lover as well. Actually, it had been he who pursued Dino, which surprised them both. He couldn't explain his attraction to Dino… but understood it was purely physical. And that, unfortunately, was part of the problem at the moment.

He had gone to meet with Dino, like usual, to talk over the usual business. Somehow the conversation turned to their last coupling a few weeks prior; stirring desires which were helped along by the small glasses of amber-colored alcohol they had shared. The next thing he knew Dino was in his lap, groaning in pleasure as he nipped and licked at his neck, the blonde unbuttoning his white shirt after having slipped his tie off. Just as an eager hand moved toward his crotch, Dino's cell phone went off. From the way the older man flew off his lap, he gathered it must be important as usually nothing could stop Dino once he was in the mood, 'bucking bronco' that he was.

Dino had barely said 'hello' when his voice faltered and his kiss-bruised lips turned to a frown before his eyes widened. _'What happened?'_ he had asked, followed by _'Are you sure?'_ and _'What about—what about my brother?'_ Dino never said the man's name around him. He explained it was for Vongola's safety and the safety of his mafia brother was something Dino took extremely serious. After listening for a few seconds to the other side, Dino's face paled as he stumbled back in disbelief. After an _'I'm leaving now.'_ he hung up and turned to look at him with apologetic eyes. _'I'm sorry, Hibari… I have to go. My brother—just… just continue as normal for today. I'll call you when I can.'_ Dino had said quickly as he fixed his clothes and left while calling Romario to him.

Hibari was left slightly annoyed at the other man's departure and he loathed to admit part of the reason was being left unsatisfied. It wasn't like he was one of those weak herbivores with a lust that never seemed to be satiated, he had more self-control than that, but at that moment his body hadn't seemed to register that fact. Shaking those thoughts from his head he turned his attention back to where he was walking just as they turned down his alleyway. It was dimly lit by the light from the few windows that lined the walls of two apartment complexes.

As they walked in silence Hibari suddenly stopped as something caught his eye among the garbage. It took a few seconds for Kusakabe to realize the other had stopped. He called to him but the other didn't seem to hear him.

"Kyou-san… Kyou-san?" He tried again.

Hibari ignored the voice as his attention remained on the piles of garbage in the alleyway… was that a _hand_? Walking over he kicked some of the bags aside, deciding to breathe through his mouth as the rotting smell offended his nose. After he had kicked enough out of the way, he was shown what appeared to be a young man covered in cuts and blood. _What the hell was this?_ Someone dared to throw such trash here? About to turn to Kusakabe to have it removed he halted when he noticed slight movement. It was… alive. Kicking him to attention, he scowled when pained eyes slowly opened to look at him.

"Hey… go die somewhere else." Hibari said without emotion as he stared into the other's eyes.

"Kyou-san!" Kusakabe gasped as he realized Hibari was talking to an injured person. He moved closer to get a better look. Did the person need medical attention?

The young man watched him for a minute before turning his gaze away like he thought he wasn't worth his attention before speaking in a raspy voice. "Leave me alone…"

Hibari's eyes narrowed at those words. Did the half-dead bastard want him to finish the job? "Hey! Go somewhere else before I bite you to death myself."

The injured man's eyes returned slowly back to him before his gaze pierced his, making him tense for a fraction of a second. "Then do it."

Anger at the man's defiance, his slight respect for it, and his unintentional response when the man caught his eye made him consider actually taking this stupid person out. About to draw his tonfa, he paused when Hibird suddenly flew off of his shoulder and fluttered down to the other man, landing on his chest as he chirped happily. "A part! A part!"

Hibari stared at Hibird and then the man, whose eyes were now closed again, jaw clenching in pain. _A part…? A part of what?_ Continuing to look the man over, he realized he could feel a secret strength coming from the other. It intrigued him and, in a way it seemed, called out to him.

"Kyou-san… he might need medical attention. Homeless or not, don't you think we should—" Kusakabe finally spoke up as he, too, stared at the young man.

"No. Kusakabe, help me." Hibari said lightly as he leaned forward and grabbed the man by his left arm and shoulder, pulling him halfway to a sitting position. When he didn't stir, he figured he had passed out again.

"Kyou-san, what are going to do?" Kusakabe asked slowly as he hurried to help his boss, grabbing the man's right arm and shoulder.

"I'm going to take him home." Hibari answered simply as he moved the man so one arm was wrapped around his and Kusakabe's necks.

"Why?" He asked, surprised at the news.

"To treat his wounds… and when he is better, bite him to death for his attempted crime of befouling a public place with an unsightly corpse." He replied as he started toward home again, Hibird landing on his head.

That was part of the reason. Another was… he wanted to know the man's secret strength that called out to him… and _why_ it did.

Kusakabe stared at Hibari, not knowing if the other was joking—well… Hibari _wasn't_ one for jokes… but… he couldn't be _serious_, could he? He was starting to get out of hand! "Kyou-san, please recon—"

"It's none of your business." Hibari said in calm warning as he kept walking, silencing any more objections.

When they made it to Hibari's quiet apartment, the two men carried the injured one to the spare bedroom, laying him on the soft bed. Dismissing Kusakabe, Hibari set to work tending to the wounds, having learned basic first-aide from Romario. Most of the wounds were revealed to be rather small once the blood was cleaned away, only needing band-aids. The worst of the wounds were a cut on his left brow that appeared to need stitches and an odd burn on his right hand. Applying some cream to the burn he bandaged the hand carefully before putting together needle and thread to suture the eye wound himself. As he brought the needle close to the pale skin, the injured man's eyes shot wide open, catching his wrist in a much stronger grip than he thought he was capable of.

"S-Stop." The raspy voice attempted to sound commanding before what little strength he had managed to muster left him, his hand falling weakly to his side.

Hibari stared. For a brief moment he thought he felt heat in the other's grip. Shaking the thought away he brought his attention to the dull caramel eyes that stared at him with uncertainty.

"Don't be stupid, I am only going to suture your wound." Hibari stated calmly, surprised at how soft his voice sounded before pouring rubbing alcohol on the needle again and bringing it to the man's brow.

The man closed his eyes and when the needle pierced his skin, Hibari felt him tense as his brows furrowed unhelpfully in pain. It took three stitches and he was done. Finishing up his task when the other lay motionless Hibari wondered if he had passed out once more until the dull caramel eyes opened again before looking at him with light curiosity.

After a minute or so Hibari broke eye contact before leaving the room, coming back twenty minutes later with food, water, and warm milk. He paused momentarily in the doorway as he thought dryly how it was like he had taken in a stray. Looking to the man he saw the other was lost in thought with a sad face and hopeless air about him. Before pity could bubble into his chest, Hibari served him the food and left the room. He swore he heard a soft 'thank you' as he left, but he didn't dwell on it.

An hour and a half later as he prepared for bed, he went to find his bird, spotting him by his _guest's_ door. He thought it was a little strange. Hibird didn't take to too many people, but… he seemed to like _the stray_ well enough. Walking over to get him he paused by the closed door as he heard the young man was still awake. Wondering if he should see if there was anything he needed, he was distracted when he heard the sounds coming from the other side of the door.

Crying. At the sound Hibari knew it was not from any physical pain in which he cried. It was deep, soulful, like a piece of him was dying with each sob. Mourning. They were tears of loss. For the first time in a long time he felt… pity for another. The man really began to interest him. Maybe he would hold off biting him to death. Just for a little longer.

-Chapter 2 End-

_**xxx**_

**A/N:** Again... nothing too big was edited. Mainly spelling and that kind of stuff.

OKAY! FIRST!~ The part with the alleyway and finding the man amongst the trash is taken from _Kimi wa Petto_ (by Yayoi Ogawa). It's how Sumire first meets Momo. :D I thought I should credit that... because it wasn't an original idea and all... like I said before, there are some parts from the manga I use in the story but otherwise it is its own!

Hibari... I want to make him cold but not really mean. I think people make him too mean sometimes in fiction. 18D! I don't mind it, really... but I'm not a huge fan. I'll cover their relationship more later. Also... he is not Tsuna's Cloud Guardian. Tsuna just didn't have one. (But that doesn't mean he can't be! x3)

Dino's backgroud! D: So... I guess in this story Dino met Tsuna before he started school where he is in the series. But not too much before that... He still trained under Reborn and all... but lost him earlier than original, I suppose. He went to look at the school because... he's weird?

Kusakabe is foreign to me too! *gasp* I'm sorry if I write him weird! T_T Yeah.

Ah! Next chapter will explain what happened between the time Tsuna was attacked and knocked out a window with Rino and when Hibari found him! :D

_**xxx**_

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

You Can Be A Pet


	3. You Can Be A Pet

((**EDIT:** As of 02/13/10-This story has been slightly edited and may differ from the original. Nothing too big but I thought I would mention it anyway.))

_**xxx**_

**Chapter 3: You Can Be A Pet**

"_Here you go, Vongola-sama!" Rino said happily as he placed a cup of japanese tea just the way his boss liked it before the man._

"_Eh…thanks Rino." Tsuna replied with appreciation before giving a small frown. "And please don't call me 'sama'—who's been teaching you japanese words anyway?"_

"_Ame-sama! So I can understand the insults Arashi-sama says about me." Rino smiled as he bowed. "And why shouldn't I call you 'sama'? It's a sign of respect!"_

_Tsuna blinked before smiling lightly. Rino was a weird one. And of course Yamamoto would do something like that. He really didn't understand why Gokudera didn't like the teen… but then Gokudera wasn't really what one would call a 'people person'. At first he thought it was kind of cute how Rino called him Vongola and his guardians by their posts. He had said it was to keep their names secret from those who don't know them. But when he started picking up japanese… it kind of got weird. Rino sounded like an Otaku. Italian with random japanese. Yeah. Weird._

"_And not that I mind, really, but why do you keep butlering to me? There are others to—" Tsuna sighed. He didn't take the seventeen year old in just to have him enslaved. _

"_But I want to!" Rino cried desperately, light hazel eyes pleading. "Because Vongola-sama saved me! I want to be of use!"_

_Tsuna stared down at his tea. He didn't want to remember that incident. The only good thing that came from it… was his friends weren't killed and he was able to save one life. Picking up the small china piece with the Vongola crest on it he took a sip of the tea before drawing back in curiosity._

"_It's sweeter than before…" He said lightly, inwardly frowning when his intuition told him to put it down. _What? Scared of diabetes?_ his mind teased it._

"_Ah… I'm sorry! I accidentally let it steep too long! So I added more sugar than usual to…" Rino trailed off looking embarrassed._

"_It's okay!" Tsuna laughed, taking another sip to prove his point._

"_Tsuna? Why aren't you working?"_

_Tsuna inwardly cringed at the deep voice as the same chill he always got around Reborn tickled his spine. He was no longer _afraid_, per se, of the hitman but there was a bold line of respect that always seemed to keep him on his toes. While Reborn seemed to be respectful of his position as the hitman's boss, he still wouldn't hesitate to 'punish' him when he goofed off too much. But it was okay… it was just how their bond was and he __actually liked that now._

_It was also still somewhat of a shocker to see Reborn in his adult body… from cute baby to dangerously handsome man. He still had to get one hundred percent use to it._

"_Baka-Tsuna!" Reborn called, bringing him back to attention as he pulled out a gun and took aim at his boss._

_Tsuna blinked and moved to the side in time as a shot was fired, the bullet almost grazing his cheek. _Oh, thank God my reflexes have improved!_ "I-I'm listening!"_

_Reborn smirked as he shook his head while putting his gun away and walked over to the desk, setting a folder on top of some papers. "Get to work, Vongola. Or I'll have Bianchi make you a snack for brain stimulation."_

"_I'm working!" Tsuna quickly assured, voice squeaking a little like it use to when he was younger. He took a look at the folder before putting it away to look over privately later as Reborn gave Rino a studying look before leaving._

_Tsuna took another sip of his tea as he went back to looking over his papers once more before looking to see Rino still standing there. "You don't have to stay here, you—"_

_He didn't like the look of apology Rino was giving. His intuition told him to call for someone as his mind started to get fuzzy before clearing again right away._

"_Rino…" _The tea._ Tsuna smacked the cup away from him, hearing it shatter against the opposite wall._

"_I'm sorry Vongola-sama! Please don't fight them! You won't get hurt if you—" Rino pleaded as he took a step toward him._

"_Them?" Tsuna asked as his head went fuzzy again before clearing, leaning away from the advancing boy. "What's in the tea?"_

"_Just a light sedative. I was supposed to use muscle relaxants to momentarily paralyze you, but…" Rino explained lightly._

_He wanted to ask why but was stopped at the feel of the oncoming attack. Pushing himself away from his desk he jumped to his feet and lunged at Rino, pulling the other with him to the far side of the room as an explosion went off behind him._

"_Grab the Vongola!" Was shouted as three men entered the room through a gaping hole where there use to be a beautiful window and some wall._

_Tsuna sat up, ignoring Rino's call of not to fight them as he reached for his Vongola mittens. About to slip them on he was left defenseless for a second as his mind went fuzzy once again, allowing one of the men to tackle him to the floor, knocking the mittens away._

"_Don't hurt him!" Rino called out in a shaky voice._

"_He won't feel a thing once he's dead, Adriano." The man atop Tsuna laughed as he pinned his arms painfully behind his back._

"_Dead? But—"_

"_Obviously it was a lie! Just kidnap? You're so stupid." Another man still by the wall said with a haughty tone, smirking._

_Once the man on Tsuna had a firm grip on his wrists he got up, pulling Tsuna to his feet as well. "Let's go—"_

"_Halt."_

"_Reborn!" Tsuna cried out happily at the sigh of his ex-tutor standing in the doorway. With an extra person he wasn't outnumbered! When the hitman gave him a pointed look he nodded while clenching a fist and pushing his sky flame to his ring before thrusting his body back at the man holding him who released him with a cry of pain._

_While one of the men charged Reborn another took out a pistol and pointed it at Rino, cocking it as Tsuna grabbed his mittens. "Foolish Vongola."_

_Tsuna froze before speaking lightly. "Reborn, stand down."_

_The guns Reborn had pulled from under his dark jacket, faster than a flash and pointed at the man who came at him and the one pointing at Rino, didn't waver. "Tsuna."_

_The Vongola shook his head thinking fast. He needed to time what he wanted to do just right…or someone could get hurt… and that was something he didn't want. Turning caramel eyes to the man he had pushed back he waited._

_One minute… two minutes… two and half—_There!_ Lunging forward as the man turned toward Reborn, Tsuna went for the one pointing his weapon at Rino. Just as he thought, the man, in his shock, turned his weapon at him and fired just as two other shots rang out behind him._

_Igniting his Sky flame he brought it up to the dying-will flame that bloomed on his forehead and created a blast of heat that melted the bullet seconds before it reached him as Reborn shot at the other two, making his aim in a safe part of their shoulders. The two that were shot fell to the floor in pain as the one that took a shot retreated, jumping out of the hole. Tsuna followed his progress with clear, calm sunset-orange eyes._

"_Reborn, what is going on out there?" Tsuna asked as he stared out of the hole, watching the fighting of his family and the unknown as he slipped his mittens on._

"_I'm not sure. I got a call from Basil right after the explosion saying there were enemies charging in so I came here. The floor was unusually vacant… Rino?" Reborn turned dark eyes on the boy who cowered as if he had been yelled at._

"_Vongola-sama, I—"_

"_Shut up, Adriano! You're just as guilty!" One of the men called as he got to his feet and moved toward Reborn figuring they needed to take him out before they could get to the Vongola boss, his partner coming in from the other side._

_Annoyed at the stupidity of the two, Reborn used Leon to transform into the baby version of him and the two Reborns kicked the two men into the office door, sending them flying through it. Leon turned back to a lizard as Reborn walked to the door._

_About to follow, Tsuna was distracted when Rino gasped. Turning he saw a masked man jump in from behind him and go after the kid. Tsuna lunged for him too, taking a kick that was aimed for him. He and Rino both screamed as they were knocked out of the hole. Using his flame to slow their fall and soften their landing, Tsuna released Rino before turning to face the man as he pulled his mask off._

_At the sight of his face his head started feeling light, making him rather dizzy. _The drug is kicking in fully._ Shaking his head to clear it, he pushed himself into hyper dying-will mode before rushing forward to engage the man who threatened his family in battle. It was just like then… when he had saved Rino. The attack… and now it was happening here. He had to stop it! And soon! He realized he was in trouble when he couldn't control his flame. The dizziness kicked in full swing, the added received blows not helping. In the distance he swore he heard Yamamoto call out Gokudera's name. He was okay, wasn't he?_

Please… please don't be hurt again because of me!_ A sharp blow to his stomach brought him to his knees, his flame flickering uncontrollably as he tried to keep it burning._

"_May Vongola crumble to the dust!"_

_The words stopped his heart. Vongola? Crumble? Everything precious to him lost… because he fell into 'Dame-Tsuna' mode?_

NO!

_Everything around him faded into a bright light, his ring burning strong on his finger as his gloves turned back to mittens. Was the power of Sky protecting him?_

'What will you do Vongola Decimo?_'_

_Tsuna blinked as a bodiless voice whispered into his ear. "What do you mean?"_

'You don't want the Vongola Famiglia to crumble to the dust? So what will you do?_'_

_He had to think. What could he do? There were so many things… he needed time! How could he protect them like this? He couldn't! If he couldn't do that then why was he even here? Everyone got hurt for him. He shouldn't have become boss so young. If he wasn't here…_

"_Make me die. If I pretend to die here, they won't need to get hurt for my sake. They can worry only about their safety! They can find someone more suitable! I'm not strong enough yet…" Tsuna said sadly, wondering if some acts of cowardice could be considered noble. He would lose everything but in a way he could start over himself. Become a better protector for the people in his own way._

'…Are you sure, young Vongola?_'_

_Tsuna smiled. It felt so wrong yet seemed so right. "Yes."_

'Vongola, walk bravely on the path decided; take hold a piece now divided. When your Sky becomes a Whole, may your piece lead you home._'_

_Tsuna gasped in pain as his Sky ring started to burn his hand before everything around him shattered and turned to darkness..._

A cry of pain escaped his lips, jerking him awake to stare at the dark shadows on the ceiling that lay over him. His breath was coming in quick gasps as he tried to slow his heart, feeling the sweat slide down the side of his face. _A dream. It was just a dream._ Sitting up slowly he winced as his hand throbbed and his body ached.

Taking in his surroundings he noticed he was in a bed. But how… the man! The man who had told him to '_die somewhere else_'. Where was he? Staring at his miraculously bandaged hand he tried to remember what happened after the light. He had woken up in the grass of a small park in an unfamiliar neighborhood. He could tell he was still in Italy by the architecture. Then he… found half of the Vongola Sky ring! Gasping, he searched his pockets for the piece only to find them empty. Looking around, his oncoming panic eased when he saw it lying on a small nightstand next to the bed.

_Thank goodness._

He'd found the ring… and couldn't throw it away. And then… then dizziness took him. The drug was still in his system. And he couldn't let himself be found there… he would either really be killed or be found and returned. He remembered stumbling along the dusk lit streets until he found an alleyway. He figured he could sleep the drug off safely there as not many people were likely to walk dark alleyways at night. It was a superstition many dared not to test. Like there was a fear of walking through a graveyard at night because it was like asking to see a ghost, people avoided dark alleyways because it was like asking to get robbed, raped, or killed.

He remembered stumbling into some garbage. When he fell the bags cushioned him and he fell asleep before he could make himself move… only to be awakened by some jerk kicking him. He had to use almost all of his strength to fight the drug and respond so the person would stop. When he opened his eyes a man told him to go die somewhere else! The man's inhumanity reminded him of Reborn and he really didn't need that at the moment so he told him to leave him alone. This seemed to annoy the man for he then threatened to _bite_ him? To death? That was a new one. Turning to look at him he had gazed right into his eyes to call his bluff. Seeing no trace of a front, he found his interest rise without consent. Would he really _bite_ him? '_Then do it._'

Before the man could react a tiny yellow fluff ball had flown down onto his chest and said something about '_apart_'. …_A part of what?_ When he thought that he felt his flame stir. It was odd. Though, the action made his body throb all over with pain and he became dizzy again before sleep took him.

He remembered darkness for a while until the sharp alarm of his intuition alerting him to danger jerked him awake. Out of reflex he gripped the wrist that posed a threat to him and tried to still it with his dying-will but had no energy. What little strength he had managed to build left him, leaving him weak and he could only stare at the man, helpless.

The man told him he was helping. And, though he knew he shouldn't, Tsuna believed him. Closing his eyes he winced when he felt the needle pierce his flesh. He kept his eyes closed to hide the involuntary tears for a bit. Still feeling the man near him he opened his eyes, wondering why he was helping him when earlier he told him to go die.

The man didn't seem to appreciate his stare and got up and left. Tsuna sighed. He hadn't even thanked him for the help. And he had no energy to follow. Pushing that aside he wondered what he was to do now… and his family. Were they okay? Did they make it through the fight? He was sure they did. They didn't have him to worry about… they probably killed them. All that blood… without Tsuna in charge Gokudera and Reborn were next in line and both men had the patience of an angry bee. Yamamoto might be able to clam Gokudera down… but there was no stopping Reborn. And Rino…

He had been startled out of his thoughts when the man came back and served him food and drinks. Watching the man turn to leave right away he pushed a shy '_thank you_' from his throat before he missed the chance again when the man closed the door behind him. He drank the water gratefully before looking at his meal. He was surprised to see the plate contained delicious looking omerice and a red bean paste bun. _This is Japanese!_ He ate the meal humbly as tears filled his eyes, the ethnicity making him homesick for Japan… and his mom… who he could never see again. His heart hurt from missing them already and he found himself crying for two hours until… he probably cried himself to sleep. Where then his dreams now haunted him.

Tsuna looked back at the ring before lying down. _The drug must be nearly flushed out by now._ Rino. He would never know why he did it… but it didn't seem to be out of malice. He seemed regretful. _Foolish child._ But then… he wasn't the only one. Before he could stop it, his consciousness left him as sleep took him again.

**xxXXxx**

It was the sound of a grumbling stomach that awoke Tsuna the next morning before the most wonderful smell tickled his nose. Opening his eyes slowly he took in the filtered sunlight that peeked in from behind the lacy curtains at the window. He could hear soft mumbling coming from outside the room as he sat up. It made him think of home. Had he been found? A sudden urge to see his mother came over him. Climbing out of bed he hurried toward the voices.

"Mom? Mom! Is that—" Stumbling to a halt as he made it to the kitchen, he saw it wasn't his mom. But the man. Who gave him a curious look.

"I most certainly am _not_ your mother. Stupid herbivore." The man replied coldly before returning his attention to the stove.

"I-I… I'm sor—wait. You speak Japanese?" Tsuna blinked, realizing he had fallen to using it as well. He had been so use to speaking Italian lately.

"Of course I speak Japanese, if I couldn't I wouldn't be." The man replied sarcastically as he pulled something from the oven after turning the stove off.

Tsuna frowned. Why was he being so rude to him? And why did he give him the same chill Reborn did? His intuition told him this was not a man to cross, of course… from past experiences, simple common sense told him that too.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Tsuna mumbled, feeling like a scolded child.

"Sit." The man commanded lightly as he cut into the thing he had taken out of the oven.

Tsuna blinked and looked about the kitchen before spotting a small glass table that had one place set. Unsure if he meant there or somewhere else he hesitated and was too scared to ask should the man get angry with him.

"Table! Table!" Came a bright chirping voice as the fuzz ball Tsuna remembered from before came flapping over, landing on his messy locks.

"Uh…" He didn't know how to react to it. Was it telling him to go to the table?

Hibari turned to see the other still standing where he had been, looking confused. It hit him how, in daylight, he looked younger than before and the air he gave off was that of a bungling child. If he had to guess his age… he'd put him between fifteen and seventeen. "What are you doing? Sit down?"

"Hiiih! Y-Yes!" Tsuna jumped before stumbling toward the table which made the man watch him with curiosity.

Where was the strength from before? The boldness that dared him to bite the smaller male to death? Pushing these thoughts aside he made tea before bringing that and the breakfast he had made over to the kid, placing it before him.

"Eat this and then rest a little. Here is a key." Hibari explained as he held up said item before placing it on the table. "Use it to lock up when you leave and give it to Hibird."

He nodded to the bird on the kid's head for an explanation as to who '_Hibird_' was while the kid watched him with wide, attentive eyes.

"And don't try anything. I _will_ find out and I _will_ punish you by biting you to death." He warned firmly as he leaned in toward the kid, looking over the wound on his brow. It looked fine and there should be no infection.

"I-I…" The kid seemed to tremble at the threat before a light gasp was emitted and his caramel eyes darkened in offense. "I would never take advantage of your kindness, mister!"

Hibari pulled away at the feel of the other's hidden strength and the tingle of it calling out to him. "I've things to do… be a good herbivore. There is a change of clothes on the couch and you may use the phone to find somewhere to go."

Tsuna watched the man leave before blinking. He was going to trust a stranger alone in his house? And why did he get the feeling the man didn't like him? And if the man _didn't_ like him, why was he helping him? And _why_ did an echo of familiarity sing to him when he got close?

"Eat! Eat!"

Tsuna tensed, remembering the thing on his head before it landed on the table by his plate. It was… a bird? It was rather cute with a wide little beak, dark button eyes, and fluffy golden yellow feathers. "H-Hell…o?"

"Eat! Eat!" It chirped again.

Tsuna smiled before looking at the tea, which made him feel nauseous, then the plate. It looked weird! It was like a pizza… with bits of egg, cheese, sausage, and bacon on some kind of baked dough. "Uh… was is it?"

"Eat! Eat!"

Feeling his stomach rumble in hunger he hesitated only for a second before sighing and using a fork he found on the table to spear a piece of sausage. Putting it in his mouth he gasped at the peppered taste. It was good! Setting the fork aside he picked up the piece, catching the pieces that fell away and took a bite.

_Delicious!_

Eating a piece of the odd thing hungrily he soon finished and then dug into a second one. Ten minutes later and nicely full, he decided to exchange the tea for water. When he was finished with the nice breakfast he cleaned the dishes feeling he owed that much before going to find the clothes the man had mentioned. They were where he had said they would be. Picking them up he inspected the simple white button down dress shirt, black skinny jeans, a leather belt, and fluffy white socks. They looked nice… and the man was _giving_ them to him? Staring a little longer he went back to the room he had been put in, the bird following, and changed.

The clothes were a little big, but felt comfy. He was grateful for the belt and had to roll the hems of the jeans and shirt sleeves a bit. He buttoned the middle of the shirt, leaving a few at the top and a few at the bottom undone, giving curious eyes a peek at the skin of his smooth abs and chest.

Looking at his clothes he decided to throw them away. That chore done he felt a little tired and decided to rest before thinking about his bleak situation. Climbing on the bed he rested his head in the crook of his arm before falling asleep.

**xXx**

"How is he?" Kusakabe asked lightly as he walked around a small park with his boss, trying to ease the awkwardness he felt. When they had gone to meet with Dino they were told he was still with the Vongola and he should be calling Hibari sometime soon. Hibari had been annoyed at the news then quickly dismissed it, letting his mind wander. It wasn't like him. So he tried to engage the man in conversation about last night's find.

"How should I know? He hasn't called yet, though air head that he is, I'm sure he's just fine." Hibari replied without really thinking. He was annoyed that the older man had interrupted his thoughts.

"Eh? Ahaha! I didn't mean Dino-san." Kusakabe chuckled. "The alley brat."

He thought on that. He had been thinking about him all morning. There was something about him that had some kind of effect on him but he didn't know what it was and couldn't seem to figure it out either. There was a familiarity… and his body reacted to it. But it wasn't in a sexual way, which pointed out it wasn't lust that made him feel this way. It was something else.

"Kyou-san?" Kusakabe frowned as he lost the man to his thoughts again.

"When last I saw him he seemed fine. He was awake and alert and tense." Hibari responded to the other's question. "I left Hibird with him to watch him and see where he goes when he leaves so I can find him later."

"You're… really going to punish him?" Kusakabe asked with a frown as they walked against a warm Spring breeze.

Hibari thought about that. "Maybe. If he doesn't satisfy me."

"K-Kyou-san?" Kusakabe blinked. He really didn't know if the other meant it the way it sounded or not.

"It's my business. Don't worry about it." Hibari said lightly as his stormy steel blue eyes fixed a piercing glare on some youth who seemed to be bullying an elderly man.

Kusakabe sighed as he decided to check in with the other members of their group while Hibari bit the punks to death.

**xXx**

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed when he felt something tapping against his nose. He tried to brush it away. It stopped for a minute before starting up again. He opened his eyes to find the little yellow bird pecking lightly at the tip of his nose.

"Hiiih!" Jumping up to his knees he looked around for the time before blushing lightly as he wiped some drool from the corner of his mouth. Wiping his hand on his thigh, he spotted a clock on the wall near the door he must have overlooked before. He had slept for… seven and a half hours! Listening hard he figured the man was still out when he didn't hear anything. And of course he would have probably woken him up when he came home.

Releasing a held in breath he turned to the bird who was watching him. Was he suppose to do something? The only thing he could think of was to leave… but he had _nowhere_ to go. If he stayed on the street for too long… someone from Vongola was sure to find him. Plus he had no money on him. He could try to find small work but if he gave his name… someone might recognize him as the Decimo of Vongola. His name seemed to be more known than his face at present moment.

He fell into thought, not realizing the time passing him by until he heard the front door open and close.

"Hibird!"

The bird took flight immediately, zooming out of the room. "Hibari! Hibari!"

Tsuna froze. The man was home! And _he_ was suppose to be gone! What should he do? What should he say? Should he just go now? Make up an excuse he wanted to thank him before he left? But… where would he go? His heart started pounding against his Adams apple when he heard footsteps coming his way.

When he saw the man, presumably named Hibari, come to the doorway he cried out an apology, afraid of getting hurt.

"A-Ah! I'm sorry! I fell asleep! A-And when I woke up… I was trying to think of where to go! Really! I'm sorry!" He mumbled, wincing when he tripped over his words, bowing deeply to the other.

Hibari merely arched an eyebrow as he studied the trembling bag of flesh. He still spoke japanese… and his mannerisms—Japan must be his native home. So why was he in Italy? A small smile touched the corner of his lips. It had been a while since he'd missed Japan… but seeing this kid made him a little homesick again for his beloved Namimori.

"Calm down. I'm not going to eat you for being pathetic." Hibari said calmly as he took the other in fully. He looked to be about 5'7" or 5'8". He had the biggest caramel colored eyes he'd ever seen on a male over the age of five or six years old. His dark sienna locks were tinted with bronze and gold, reminding him of a flame, as it rested in spiky locks over his head, his bangs cradling his head and sweeping over his eyes. His skin was a pale peach, something that seemed more befitting to women but went nicely with his dark hair. Under the borrowed clothes he could vaguely see how skinny the other was. Maybe he was younger than seventeen. Usually boys his age started packing muscles by now, unless… "Have you eaten?"

Those big eyes now had a gleam of curiosity as he looked at him with a delicately arched brow. "N-Not since… this morning."

Hibari was impressed and a little mystified. The kid had respected his home it seemed and not touched what wasn't his, but didn't he have a survival instinct to feed? It had been almost twelve hours since his last meal and who knows how long before that, though he didn't have a homeless air about him. Of course it could be a recent state.

"Come. I'll feed you something to keep your strength up and then you leave. You're useless to me and a burden unneeded. Your wounds should heal fine." Hibari said, lacing words of insult with his generosity to warn the kid against thinking this was his nature: to help people off the street. _It was true, though._ his mind reasoned. He had no use for the kid. The only thing of interest was what lay hidden. He could figure that out watching him from a distance.

Tsuna frowned as the biting words of this stranger actually hurt him. Even a stranger finds him useless and pathetic? Part of him wanted to defend against the judgment by a man who didn't even know him… but… it didn't last because the man was right. He couldn't save himself to protect his family, how could he save himself to protect his nonexistent honor?

"Thank… you."

Hibari watched the boy hang his head in some unknown shame and felt a tinge of guilt before beating it down. Life was hard. The herbivore must learn to deal with it.

**xXx**

An hour and a half later found them eating some homemade ravioli Hibari had made. Hibari served himself some red wine and the kid some milk, who didn't object. They ate in silence, Tsuna watching his plate as he thought on where to go. A part of him wanted to go home to Japan but he'd need money. He figured it would be best to go north, near the border, and find work where less people, if any at all, would recognize him. He could save up and go home to Japan… but maybe not back to Namimori. He'd be too tempted to see his mother. How he missed her! And his dad… his family. He tried to remember Yamamoto's smile to make him feel better but it only made tears sting at his eyes. It was so lonely thinking about life without them. Even the troublesome Mukuro and crybaby Lambo. His beautiful Chrome… overly energetic Ryohei… and ever loyal Gokudera. Kyoko and Dino, who always made him feel good about himself.

Hibari's eyes narrowed, turning his attention to the one across the table from him when he felt the other calling out to something inside him. He couldn't explain it and it made him slightly uncomfortable. He felt a strange surge of loneliness that didn't belong to him and it made him wonder even more what there was between them.

Tsuna shuddered inwardly at the feel of someone watching him. Looking up from his plate he saw Hibari watching him. Alarmed his thoughts had shown on his face, he thought of a cover up. "Ah! I-I… I bit my tongue!"

Hibari just stared at him. Tsuna blushed and looked away. He bit his _tongue_? How lame was that? Sighing he went back to eating.

Hibari watched as the closer the other got to finishing his food, the more his hand started to tremble on each turn to his mouth. Eyes narrowing slightly, analytically, he came to the conclusion it was probably due to what he had said about the other's needing to leave after he ate. Once again his interest in the other rose.

"Do you really have nowhere else to go?" He asked as if it was just a passing thought and he really didn't care as to what the answer was.

The kid stared at him with surprise before shaking his head slowly, not trusting his voice to answer that.

"No family what-so-ever?" He followed up his first question, his eyes staring into the other pair that filled with something he couldn't decipher.

_Family_… his family was—_You abandoned them!_ his conscience screamed at him. It was too much as the feeling of his dinner rising quickly up his throat made him jump to his feet and run to find the bathroom. "I'm going to be sick!"

Hibari blinked slowly as the boy dashed away before putting his fork down. _What… the hell was that?_ Getting up he decided to follow to make sure the kid didn't get vomit where it shouldn't be. Nearing the bathroom he heard the unmistakable sound of retching before light sobbing. Waiting for a few seconds he entered the bathroom to see the stray on the floor by the toilet, trembling and crying with his forehead pressed against his forearm that he had draped over the toilet bowl. He seemed to notice he was there because after sniffling a few times he spoke to him.

"I… have no family anymore. No friends. I'll never see them again." He said lightly.

Hibari blinked. He was alone in the world now? Could that be what was calling out to him? Thinking irrationally he decided he couldn't let such a weak herbivore go out there alone. He seemed so fragile in his docile state. Walking over he took hold of a thin arm and pulled the trembling kid to his feet with one hand while using the other to close the toilet lid and flushed the contents. He led the other to the side of the tub and sat him on it before wetting a hand towel and cleaning the other up.

It disturbed him, his sudden attitude toward the boy, but let it go as a simple moment of decency where it wasn't needed. But that… didn't explain his next move.

"Pathetic herbivore… I suppose… if you need to stay a little longer, you—" Hibari tried to offer before getting cut off.

"Ah! No, I couldn't! I-It's not right… I have no money and I don't know when I'd be able to pay you back." Tsuna instantly declined when he caught on to what the other was getting at. "Y-You've already done so much…"

Hibari just stared. Well. He… hadn't expected _that_. But it showed the kid had morals and ethics. Interesting. Not sure how to proceed he was about to change subject when Hibird flew into the bathroom. _Such a nosy pet_—wait. That gave him an idea.

"If money, as a moral person, is the issue… you can stay here for free… as a _pet_." Hibari smirked at his idea. Free room and board for playing a companion. It would also give him power over the other. It was… odd, but no one need to know about it but them.

Tsuna slowly let his gaze meet the other's. _A pet?_ He was asking him to be a…? Like a…? Sudden understanding hit him. Squawking in embarrassed rage, Tsuna jumped to his feet to get away, only to slip on the smooth floor in his socks in his haste. Hibari caught his arm and stopped him from falling. He _would_ have been grateful if the other man hadn't just asked him to…

"I _won't_ be a sex slave, you creep!" Tsuna yelled at the man.

Hibari swore he felt his eyes pop out of his head at those words. _Sex slave?_ What the hell was that idiot thinking? Growling, he used his grip on the boy to shove the stupid kid away from him. He felt satisfaction when the other cried out in pain as he landed hard on the black tiled floor.

"Idiot! What the hell are you saying? _Sex slave_? Don't flatter yourself!" Hibari hissed, tempted to bite the kid to death. "I meant _pet_ as in you acting like the stupid animal you are, playing a companion!"

Tsuna sat up, wincing at his new aches as he took in Hibari's words. He wanted him to play an _actual_ pet? Wouldn't that be… weird? Again he wondered why a man who didn't seem to like him wanted to help him—but… free food and housing? One favor for another? It would give him time to think. And if he didn't like it he could leave, owing the other nothing. And he just had to be an animal companion? That… wouldn't be too hard, right?

"Okay." Tsuna said lightly, agreeing. He didn't have much choice at the present moment… and at least this kept him off the streets and safe.

-Chapter 3 End-

_**xxx**_

**A/N:** Okay in this chapter I think the biggest change is Hibari's mental note of Tsuna's age. It went from 17-19 to 15-17. 'Cause he's runtish, lol.

The whole pet thing is taken from _Kimi wa Petto_ as well! It's cute how it went in that story... The main character was actually playing to get the guy to leave, but then he excepted! x3 So it's a little different here, but based off that so I'd like to credit it.

Lol... don't you just love my queer little "poem thing"? Tsuna has his piece now divided though, and when he gets his sky whole, MAYBE he will go home. Lol, sex slave. If you're wondering, Tsuna mainly got that idea because of his dealings with Mukuro. For of course Mukuro would want poor little Tsuna as a sex slave/ pet or something. Lol. Fandom!Mukuro is such a perverted dork! x3

_**xxx**_

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

Silly Rabbit. . .


	4. Silly Rabbit

((**EDIT:** As of 02/16/10-This story has been slightly edited and may differ from the original. Nothing too big but I thought I would mention it anyway.))

--

**Chapter 4: Silly Rabbit. . .**

Ominous silence began to ring in the brunette's ears, making him shudder before he gathered the courage to look at the man whom he knew was staring at him. Cold eyes were glaring at him and it made the back of his neck prickle with fear. Wasn't he going to respond? About to reaffirm his decision, he bit is lip when Hibari stalked toward him slowly. The sight made him tremble… and he actually felt like a small animal cornered by a hungry beast.

"You agree?" Hibari asked simply as he came to a halt in front of the small creature. He could see him tremble and a part of him felt satisfaction while another part wondered how much power the herbivore actually had. Maybe it wasn't much if the kid felt the need to show fear.

Tsuna stared up at the man who now towered over him and tried to collect himself. There was no need to have so much fear, right? He knew this man was one that shouldn't be crossed, but that didn't automatically make him a monster. If he was like Reborn then that meant that even if he could be cruel, he would be sensible. _Right?_ "Y-Yes—"

Tsuna gasped in fright and surprise as his chin was grabbed, forcing him to look into serious steel blue eyes as something cold and hard pressed against his right cheek.

"You do know that this will make me your _master_. You will reasonably do as I say and act your part accordingly. There will be rules and you will _no longer_ be your own man…" Cold and firm words were hissed on warm breath that puffed across smaller male's face as he leaned in so all the kid could focus on were his eyes.

"I—" Tsuna hesitated. This man would be… his _master_? He would have to do as he said? He mentally frowned. Would that… no. He had said reasonably. Did that mean he would be an appropriate master? And he would be longer be his own man…? His brows furrowed. He could live with that he supposed. For now. "I still accept."

Hibari eyed the brunette, trying to measure his sincerity as he straightened up. "Call me master."

Tsuna blinked once in confusion before bowing his head, cheeks flushing at the awkwardness. "Y-Yes, maste—hiiih!"

He froze as the cold hard metal object struck him lightly against his cheek. What did he do?!

"If you fear I am going to hurt my pet, then I must do my part to meet those expectations." Hibari explained smoothly. Seeing the brat bow to him had irked him. He didn't know why. "And don't _ever_ call me master."

Bringing a hand to his cheek, Tsuna frowned. Maybe Hibari had a point. And maybe he deserved the warning swat but… eyebrows furrowing he looked up at the man with the cold eyes. "But _you're_ the one—"

He gasped again as his cheek was struck harder this time, the force enough to knock him over onto his left side. He laid still, not sure how to respond until he was flipped onto his back. He stared with watery eyes as another swipe was made for his head, he remained still as the whistle of the air being cut met his ears, and he didn't flinch as a connection was made.

Hibari glared down at the kid who had learned rather quickly not to show fear as he pulled his tonfa from the floor next to the pale face. "Are you sure?"

Tsuna continued to stare, ignoring the hot tears as they fell over his temples and into his hair. He was crazy. He had to be. "Yes."

Hibari once again straightened up before putting his tonfa away. "Better hope you don't regret it… I won't let you escape so easily from me."

Tsuna ignored the slight skip in his heartbeat at those words. He would worry about that… later. For now? He needed to know what his _owner_ demanded of him. Wincing as he pushed himself to sit up, he forced his eyes to meet the Hibari's. "What… kind of pet should I be?"

Hibari's dark brows furrowed again as he stared at the stray who dared to so boldly meet his eyes. He smirked. "Come again?"

"Ah." Tsuna blushed. Why did he have to make it sound like he was being stupid? "I… w-what kind of pet should I be? A… dog? C-Ca—"

"You actually plan to act like an animal?" Hibari snorted as he crossed his arms. Was the kid really that stupid?

"I—I…no! F-For… characteristic purposes?" Tsuna tried to explain. Ugh. Why would he act like an animal for real—he didn't have to, right?

Hibari stared. The kid was small. With big eyes and a fluffy head of hair. He seemed harmless for the most part and there was something about him…

"Rabbit." He replied without any emotion.

"…" Tsuna blinked slowly, not expecting _that_ for an answer. "Eh? A rabbit?!"

"Of course. What else would a weak herbivore like you be?" Hibari replied coolly, watching the brunette frown before sighing. "That aside… what is your name?"

Big caramel eyes looked at him innocently as his 'new rabbit' remained mute. …Surely the herbivore had heard him!

"I asked your name." Hibari tried again. He watched as those innocent eyes merely blink and he became annoyed. The stray wasn't answering on purpose! "Answer me before I bite you to death!"

Hibari felt rage bubble in his veins when the kid merely sighed before looking at him like he was being bothersome. Not in the mood to be played with he snarled before grabbing the kid by the front of his shirt and slamming him back against the tiled floor.

Tsuna gasped once in pain as another ache was added to his already protesting body. He was forced to wince once more as he was pinned forcefully to the floor by strong hands, the pain causing him to whimper, "I-It hurts!"

"So… you can still speak." Hibari hissed before frowning as something unusual caught his eye against the dark tile. At first he worried he had been a little _too_ rough and caused his new pet to bleed but as he brought his fingers to touch the contrast of color… he realized it was hair? From the stray?

"R-Rabbits… don't talk." Tsuna hastened to reply before Hibari caused him more pain.

Hibari turned his attention from the locks of hair to the face of his injured pet. Rabbits didn't… the annoying little—! "You are a very special rabbit, you can speak. Pull something like that again and I will do worse than bite you."

Tsuna shuddered at the threat. Why was he so angry over that?! He should have expected it. "So… I'm like that cereal rabbit?"

Hibari blinked. _Cereal Rabbit?_ He had no idea what the other was talking about. "You are testing my patience.

"S-Sorry!" Tsuna gasped again as he was pushed harder into the floor. "I-I'm listening!"

This seemed to please Hibari as he released his grip and sat back on his heels. God, this kid was actually a pain in the ass. Maybe he should just kick him to the curb and watch him from afar like originally planned. "I asked for your name."

"My…" Tsuna frowned. Would Hibari know his name? He couldn't chance it. "Uh… well, does it matter? Don't people name their p-pets?"

"Name their pets?" Hibari's eyes narrowed in on the kid as he studied him carefully. Why wouldn't he give his name? "Tell me _your_ name."

Tsuna looked away, thinking fast. He could make one up… but what if he forgot or messed it up somewhere? He couldn't give his real name, though he didn't want to make the other mad… Slowly bringing his eyes to meet the steel blue gaze he chewed his bottom lip before bravely, maybe even stupidly, trying to get him to move past this point. After all, wasn't it _he_ who had said…

"I… I don't see how my name should—didn't you say I will no longer be my own m-man? Why should my past identity matter?" Tsuna took a deep breath, watching Hibari closely, looking for any threat of another attack. "I think you should name me."

Hibari felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. He wanted to beat the kid for not answering his question… but he couldn't fault the him, either, for things _he_ had said. _Damn herbivore!_

"Fine. Your name is now Hisagi. Mine is Hibari Kyouya." Hibari said with disinterest. "As I have said… there are rules, but I will explain them later. For now I order you to take a bath."

Tsuna blinked thoughtfully as he let his name wash over him. _Hisagi_? A small smile graced his lips. It was… he thought it was a cute name! He felt honored—wait. His smile faded. A bath? And what was he to call his _owner_? "Ah! Um… w-what shall I call you?"

Hibari looked his pet over at the question before turning away. "I will get you fresh towels and a cloth. You may use any soap you—"

"Ah! W-wai—H-Hibari-san! ...?" Tsuna flinched when Hibari turned to look at him at the call of his name. The the dark haired man arched a questioning brow at him. Is… that what he should call him? "…Hi… bari-san?"

"If there is something you require, herbivore, then speak it. Otherwise _stop_ saying my name." Hibari said lowly as he locked eyes with wary caramel ones.

"Y-Yes, Hibari-san…" Tsuna felt relief at now knowing how to address the other man. Now there was the matter of… "Um… I—the bath. My hand…"

He trembled a little. He didn't want to make Hibari mad at him again, but he didn't know if it would be okay to bathe with his injury.

Hibari let his eyes trail over the herbivore's injuries before noting he had a point. He thought for a second before coming to a conclusion. "Stay here."

Tsuna watched with confusion mixed with curiosity as the other left the room, the yellow fluff ball following. He had forgotten about him! …Hibird, was it? Tsuna smiled a little as he thought of the little bird. Hibari couldn't be _that_ bad if Hibird seemed to like him, right? He hoped so.

He blinked innocently as Hibari came back, Hibird on his shoulder and arms full of towels and such. _Eh?_ He watched as Hibari set the things down on the closed toilet lid before turning to him. "Come here."

Intuition told him to obey without question. Taking a hesitant step at first, he walked over to Hibari before gasping as he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and pulled to stand in front of the taller male. He felt his face flush pink when Hibari started undoing the buttons.

"W-What are you—" Tsuna squeaked, trying to pull away only to have his throat grabbed in one strong hand while his uninjured wrist was grabbed by the other.

"Be a good pet and don't fight me… or I might have to hurt you." Hibari growled as he looked at the kid's frightened reaction. "I'm not going to do anything but help you bathe."

He released the kid slowly, watching him as he calmed his rapid breathing. When it didn't look like he was going to fight anymore, he continued as before. With the shirt undone he pushed it from pale shoulders, eyeing the newly exposed flesh as the shirt pooled noiselessly to the floor. It was marred with fresh bruises and there were some scars here and there which made his curiosity rise. What did his pet do to have such marks on his body?

That aside, he also noticed the kid wasn't as skinny as he looked under the large clothes. He was petite but there was muscle there, lean and tone. It made him look a _little_ less weak. Bringing his attention from the other's body, he reached for some items he had brought with the towels. Said items in hand, he took his pet's—he actually kind of liked the sound of that—injured hand and carefully slid a plastic bag over it before securing it with some black masking tape.

Tsuna blinked as he watched his owner—_Oh my! D-Did I really just think that?!_—work. He looked on curiously at the bag when Hibari had finished and blushed at how silly it looked.

Hibari ignored him as he turned to the tub and worked the knobs so relatively hot, but bearable, water began to fill the large marble piece. Thinking of his pet's privacy he added some bubble balls so a nice strawberry scented foam started to cover the water's surface.

"Finish undressing and get in the water." Hibari said as he turned to look at the other before taking a few steps away and leaving his back to him.

Tsuna frowned. He wasn't leaving to let him undress? He sighed before letting it go as he turned so his back was to Hibari as well. He struggled a little with unbuckling the belt with one hand but managed after a few attempts. He had an easier time with the pants, pushing them and his boxers off before blushing brightly. He had been nude in front of other men before… but those times were different—the men were different! Shaking his head he took a deep breath before stepping lightly into the hot water. He lowered himself carefully before hissing in discomfort when the hot water stung his little cuts.

Hibari turned slowly and exhaled softly in relief when he saw the brunette was safely covered in the water. He watched as the kid winced every now and then as he moved to a comfortable position, letting his injured hand hang over the side of the tub. He walked over to him as Hibird flew off his shoulder, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows before grabbing the cloth he had brought and kneeling on the floor. He watched the kid tense and blush as he stared at the bubbly foam.

Narrowing his eyes for a second he relaxed his features before dipping the cloth into the water and bringing it up to wring water into the sienna hair, being careful not to let any run into the injured eyebrow. Once the hair was thoroughly wet he washed it gently with shampoo, arching a curious brow as he got to the longer parts of the kid's hair. It was longer than the rest, probably meant to be gathered in a ponytail. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Something about it seemed somewhat familiar… but he couldn't put his finger on it. It did make him feel somewhat annoyed though.

"Tomorrow you will cut this." Hibari said firmly as he tugged on a couple of locks to show what he was talking about before rinsing the suds out carefully.

"Ah! I—" Tsuna quickly stifled his protest before frowning. He… had to cut his hair? But… "Yes, Hibari-san."

Hibari blinked at the soft reply. Why did he sound sad about it? It was just hair. His brows furrowed when he felt the sensations of the kid calling out to something in him again. It was so odd. "It's just hair…"

"Yeah…" Tsuna mumbled as he hugged his knees lightly when Hibari pushed on his shoulder lightly so he would lean forward. _Just hair…_

"_See Tsunayoshi-kun! It suits you nicely! After all, it's just like mine… we make a perfect match…"_

A sharp pain followed by a sharp intake of breath brought him out of his thoughts when one of his bruises was accidentally brushed against.

Hibari stilled at his pet's gasp before lifting his hand. He saw he had washed over a large bruise in the process of forming before frowning lightly. He would have to be more careful since it wasn't his body and therefore couldn't tell if his pressure was too hard. Gathering more suds on the spare luffa he was using, he went back to his task with a more careful touch, washing up along the kid's right shoulder and down his arm, minding the baggy.

Tsuna had to stifle a giggle and the urge to jerk away when his armpit was washed. It was strange how it never tickled when he washed under his arms.

Hibari watched with reluctant amusement as Tsuna twitched, knowing the cause. The stray really was just a kid.

Leaning back and resting against the curve of the tub as Hibari moved his washing to his chest, Tsuna closed his eyes while trying to relax and enjoy the soak. Even though another was washing him… though it wasn't like it had never happened before. He had bathed with Lambo a few times—of course that was when they had been younger, Lambo being six or seven. But there was also Gokudera. Of course… that had been a little different too. He could feel his face heat up as he thought about those times. It wasn't unusual to bathe with his guardians, Chrome the exception, from time to time, especially in public places like an onsen, but there had been more private times in his personal bathroom.

Most of those times had been shared with his Storm Guardian, though occasionally his Rain as well, the bomber sometimes just helping wash his back while giving a report or helping him when he was sick. Gokudera always said it was his job as his _right hand man_. But then there were the few times it had been… more. He blushed harder.

Gokudera and Yamamoto had become his best friends and closest confidants over the years. He wasn't really sure how it all changed… one day they were like always then there was experimental kissing which then led to touching until they were sleeping together. At first he had freaked out but he was soon comforted by Reborn and Dino who had calmly explained it wasn't unheard of. The four helped him embrace a new side to his sexuality and Yamamoto and Gokudera were generous and understanding with him. They came to the conclusion that they loved the each other—well Yamamoto and Gokudera loved him and he them—but it was a special kind, no romantic feelings. It became a part of their bond. It was rare but if one needed the other or others, they were there.

Gokudera, it seemed, like to bathe with him before or after a sexual encounter. It was like his form of cuddling. He would hug him to his chest while whispering hotly against his cheek, teeth grazing the shell of his ear as he called him _Tsuna-sama_. The only time his friend would call him by name, no matter how many times he asked. He could feel them now, the warm hands caressing his body as something soft stroked over his stomach. He felt a light breathy moan escape past his lips as his body responded to the touch. _Gokudera-kun…_

A sudden tensing followed by the scent of strawberries assaulting his nose—wait… _strawberries_? Impossible! Gokudera always smelled of…

His eyes shot open as he gasped, meeting Hibari's own surprised stare. _Oh please, oh please…!_ Tsuna whimpered, face red as he slowly dragged his eyes down. He felt mortified when his saw his _happiness_ peeking out from the mass of bubbles. Crying out in embarrassment, he threw himself forward, hugging his knees tightly as he hid his face.

Hibari merely continued to stare in surprise and light confusion. _What…?_ Taking in his now trembling stray he mentally sighed. If it was awkward for _him_, he could imagine how the kid found it even more so. Releasing the luffa he slowly got to his feet before taking a step back.

"I'll… go get you clean clothes. You can finish up yourself." He said lightly, a little disturbed by his soft tone before turning and leaving the room.

Closing the door behind him, Hibari took a deep breath before frowning again. _What the hell was that about?_ He looked at his hand before clenching it. He had done nothing but wash him! How old was this kid? Was he just becoming aware of his hormones? Or maybe… he was attracted to men? He felt his eyes narrow. Was it even him? He had noticed how the kid had seemed preoccupied when he had glanced at his face while gently washing over another growing bruise to see if he was pressing too hard.

He sighed before brushing his hair out of his eyes and walked to his room to find a pair of pajamas. It took a few minutes to find a small enough pair and a few more to find underwear. His brows furrowed as he realized his new pet was going to need clothes. Unless he had some somewhere. He would have to ask… later. Gathering the items he headed back to the bathroom.

* * *

Tsuna swallowed again as his heart raced in his stomach, making him feel sick. He had… his body… _Oh God._ He clung tighter to his knees, nails digging into his skin. How humiliating! What must Hibari think of him? He already didn't seem to like him very much… now this? What if he was disgusted? What if he kicked him out? Would he get a chance to explain? Could he?

* * *

Hibari knocked gently before opening the door. He arched a brow at the sight of the kid in the same position he had left him in. Walking in, he set the clothes on the towel before watching the small brunette for a moment. Was he going to sit like that forever? "There are the clothes."

With that he left again, closing the door behind him once more. Pausing to think, he sighed when Hibird landed on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek before going to his guest room—now the stray's—to strip the bedding and put some clean ones on now that his pet was clean as well. When he was finished he realized the kid still needed to make an appearance. Hoping he wouldn't have to drag him forcefully out of the bathroom he turned to check on his pet only to still as the creature appeared in the doorway, somehow appearing even smaller than before as he stared off to the side, blushing.

"Um… t-thank you for the clothes, Hibari-san." Tsuna said so softly that Hibari barely heard him.

Hibari walked over to the smaller male slowly, causing the brunette tense as he looked everywhere he could to avoid the taller man's eyes. When he stopped before the him he noticed him shudder. What had happened in the bathroom was… awkward, true, but he didn't think it was worth the kid's anxiety. Though that was probably partially his fault. The kid was probably scared of his reaction. Lifting a hand slowly he placed it on the clean head, feeling the soft damp hair, before petting gently.

Tsuna blinked in confusion as Hibari petted—_petted?!_—his head lightly before leaving the room without a word. He blinked one more time before turning to stare down an empty hallway. Frowning, he brought a hand to his hair and touched where Hibari had.

He smiled slowly. The touch… the petting… was it meant to comfort? Reassurance that everything was okay? He blushed again, remembering what happened before his small smile turned to a frown. He had thought of Gokudera… of precious memories. And he would never have anymore. He sighed. Even thought he accepted he would never be with his family again… it only made it hurt more. Would that pain ever stop? Did he even want it to? Wasn't it kind of justified after what he did?

Shaking his Vongola Sky Ring free from his sleeve, he looked at it for a minute before clutching it tightly in his palm until it hurt before walking over to the bed. He pulled back the silken black duvet, noticing the bedding was clean with a light smile, before turning the lights off and climbing into the comfortable bed and curling up on his side. Bringing the ring to his lips he kissed all of his Guardians good night before sliding it under the pillow for safe keeping. Rolling onto his back he stared up at the dark ceiling before sighing.

Tomorrow was another day. Bring on the pain.

-Chapter 4 End-

--

**A/N:** Here we go... another edited chapter. Yeah. Got some brief spare time... though I would post.

The bath scene here was taken loosely from _Kimi wa Petto_ by Yayoi Ogawa, but there were differences too. I mean... the "master" did the bathing, buuuuuuut... it was innocent. Here it was... more perverted. 8D I still thought I should credit it though--just to be safe.

'HISAGI'. I am SO unoriginal sometimes. Sorry. Basically "Hi" added to "Usagi", if ya couldn't tell. And for those who might not know... the 'cereal rabbit' Tsuna is talking about is the Trix rabbit! x3 "Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids!" Yeah. (It's a cereal here in America!)

So Hibari is a little abusive. Sorry to those it might offend. But it will make his sweet moments all the more special so... deal with it?

Okay! Tsuna's hair! He has it loosely based off of Mukuro's-- and that's who he was thinking about... but whenever I think of it long like that, I think of Son Goku's hair when he's all demon form from Saiyuki. Lol. And now I really don't know what there is to talk about. Um... if you have a question, please ask. Thank you!

--

**NEXT CHAPTER: **

It's Hard To Ignore


	5. It's Hard To Ignore

((**EDIT:** As of 02/16/10-This story has been slightly edited and may differ from the original. Nothing too big but I thought I would mention it anyway.))

--

**Chapter 5: It's Hard To Ignore**

Light pecking against his skin made Tsuna wrinkle his nose in an attempt to escape. But that did nothing, it seemed, as the pecking continued. So he then turned his head away. It seemed to work for a minute until the pecking began anew on his forehead, a little harder this time.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Opening bleary eyes slowly, he blinked a few times before turning his attention to the source of the voice that was now sitting on his pillow next to his face.

"Hello Hibird…" Tsuna mumbled sleepily, his eyes drooping before suddenly popping open as he pushed himself to sit up, the left side of his large borrowed pajama shirt slipping off of his shoulder. "W-What time is it?"

His alarmed eyes fell on the clock that hung by the door and he had to blink a few times to get his eyes to focus. It was a little after eight in the morning. Bringing a hand up to rub the rest of the sleepiness away, he yawned politely behind his other hand before turning his attention to the tiny bird.

"Err… good morning?" He blinked a few times as the bird just stared at him. "Um… is Hibari-san still here?"

"Come! Come!" Hibird called before taking flight and leaving the room.

"Ah! W-Wait…" Tsuna sighed as he reached under his pillow for his ring before climbing out of the bed. He fixed his borrowed shirt before running a hand through his hair, stilling when he reached his longer locks.

"_Tomorrow you will cut this."_

Frowning, he released his hair before sliding the ring up his sleeve. He didn't feel it was appropriate to wear it on his finger… he'd have to think of a better way to keep it on him. Taking a deep breath he left the room, wondering where Hibird had went when he suddenly walked into a firm wall of body. Gasping as he bounced off, he was happy when a strong hand caught his wrist and kept him from tumbling to the floor. Looking up to say thanks he was surprised when he saw the wall wasn't Hibari.

Sudden fear crawled up his spine as he took in the larger man. He was quite tall and looked a little scary, like he was a yakuza or something. Why was he here?!

"Ah… H-Hibari-san—" Tsuna called as he wrenched his arm free of the strange man's grip, turning to run and find the raven haired man. He made it a few steps before crashing into another body as it turned the corner. He didn't stumble back this time but two strong hands did grab his shoulders and pushed him back lightly.

"Watch where you're going, herbivore." Hibari's voice warned him with light annoyance in Japanese before speaking to the other man in Italian. "Kusakabe, did you get the papers?"

When Hibari released his shoulders he turned to the man he had tried to run from. _Kusakabe_? So… Hibari knew him? He blushed at his reaction.

"Of course, Kyou-san. So that's the stray you took in?" Kusakabe replied in Italian as dark eyes moved to Tsuna's face, looking him over.

"Yes." Hibari said simply as he looked at Tsuna as well.

"You cleaned him up nicely… are you still going to—" Kusakabe started to ask as he took in the smaller form. Just how old was he?

"No. At least not for now. I've decided to keep him as a pet, pathetic herbivore that he is…" Hibari explained lightly, only bothering with the task because Kusakabe was bound to see the kid a lot. He didn't need the older man coming to weird conclusions about why the kid was still there.

"I see… he's a foreigner? You were speaking Japanese again." The tall man commented as he brought his eyes to his boss.

Tsuna blinked. Hibari just _told_ that man he was now his pet?! Just like _that_? And the man didn't even seem bothered. Oh God… was this a _normal_ thing for Hibari?

"I would assume so… I wonder why this monkey is so far from home when he can't even take care of himself." Hibari replied as he stared at the long hair his pet still sported.

Tsuna blushed angrily as he turned to Hibari. _Monkey?!_ "I can understand you, you know!"

Hibari stared blankly when the kid spoke in Italian, though he was a little surprised on the inside. He remembered the herbivore speaking Italian when they first met… but since they had been using Japanese since the other day, he didn't know if he'd hear the other use it again. He had to admit he had hoped the kid wasn't fluent. What he did for a living… he couldn't tell the kid about. Looking to Kusakabe he thought for a second before using something new.

"Kusakabe, take the papers and meet me in the car. I have some things to settle with my pet before I leave." Hibari said in slightly accented English.

The other man nodded his understanding before walking past the two to leave. Hibari looked at the kid with satisfaction when he appeared confused. Apparently he wasn't fluent in English. That was good.

Tsuna watched the tall man leave with curiosity. They knew English? He remembered studying it at school… but he was never any good. He had only learned Italian out of preservation for his life. He tensed when Hibari met his eyes and the silvery blue eyes glared at him. Did he do something wrong? He squeaked when Hibari tapped him firmly on the nose in a reprimanding manner.

"The pet will not speak unless spoken to when _others_ are around." Hibari said as he took a step back. "I have to leave again… food is on the table, clean clothes are on the couch again. Be a good pet while I am away. And don't forget your hair."

Before Tsuna could reply, Hibari turned on his heel and walked away, leaving two minutes later. He listened to the door close and lock before sighing. Blinking as he still felt the tingling of the tap on his nose, he brought a hand up to rub at it lightly while Hibird flew over from who knows where and landed on his head.

Pushing all unneeded thoughts aside to worry about later, Tsuna decided to eat breakfast. He wondered if Hibari had made something like yesterday. Walking to where he remembered the kitchen to be he looked around and saw there were no used utensils. Looking toward the table he saw there was a place set with a plate and everything. Smiling, he walked over to see what he was to eat.

Getting to the plate he froze at what he saw before giving it a bemused look as he spotted a small note.

_Since you want to be so much like a rabbit._

_Enjoy herbivore._

Tsuna glared at the note written in tidy Japanese before turning back to his plate. _Who eats salad for breakfast?!_ He took in the leafy greens and sliced carrots and the other vegetables before huffing at his _owner's_ cruel antics, deciding it was better than nothing as he sat to eat.

When finished with his odd meal he cleaned up like before then walked to the couch to see what had been laid out for him today. As he approached he noticed there was another note set on top of the clothes. Reaching for it, he took a deep breath before reading it.

_There are toiletries for you to use in the bathroom._

Setting the note aside Tsuna wondered _why_ Hibari couldn't have just said that before he left. Looking at the clothes, he exhaled deeply before gathering them into his arms and going back to the room to change. He threw the pajamas onto the bed where Hibird sat on a pillow next to his ring before he picked up a pair of black dress pants and slipped them on. He was surprised when they fit pretty well. They were a little tight but it was bearable. They almost made him think of the pants he had worn at school as part of his uniform. From there he slipped on a baggy plain white long sleeved shirt that had a purple pinstriped vest to go with it and another pair of fluffy white socks.

Smoothing imaginary wrinkles, Tsuna smiled before grabbing his ring and pocketing it. He then went to the bathroom to see what Hibari had left. Hibird followed him, landing on his shoulder while he entered the bathroom. On the counter next to the sink was a cheap blue toothbrush still in its package, travel sized toothpaste and deodorant, and a simple plastic comb. A small smile graced his lips as he looked at the items before putting them to use.

* * *

Tsuna frowned as he now stared at the pile of hair in the shiny black garbage can. Reaching a hand back he felt what was now a stubby little ponytail, his hair now all about the same length. Mukuro would be _so_ angry if he knew he had cut it… and Chrome would unintentionally make him feel guilty when she would pout, tears forming as she questioned why her boss didn't want to look like them.

Suddenly wanting to keep a lock as a memento he lunged for the garbage only to slip on the evil floor again in his haste. Instinctively he shot a hand out to catch his fall… which ended with him hissing in pain when his uninjured palm slid over the scissors he had used, the sharp edge slicing shallowly into his palm.

"Ahn!" Quickly pulling his hand back to inspect the damage, he cringed a little at the sight of his blood. It flowed from his hand steadily, creating little rivers down his wrist where it then dripped onto the floor.

Pulling his sleeve up, he held his hand under the sink faucet before turning the cold water on, wincing when it stung his fresh cut. The blood was washed away to reveal the gash. It didn't look that bad… but would need to be bandaged. He sighed. Any more injuries and he would probably die!

Looking at the mirror he blinked when he saw Hibird was still on his head. "Hey… you don't know where Ookami-san keeps the first-aid kit, do you?"

_Ha! Take that Mr. Owner!_ Hibari _was_ like the big bad wolf wasn't he? Maybe just a little. Smiling to himself he began to think of where Hibari would put it. He knew he had one since it had been used to bandage him up.

"Sink! Sink!" Hibird responded after a moment, much to Tsuna's surprise.

The bird had understood him? Looking at the sink he blinked before noting there was a cabinet under it. Using his free hand, he opened it and found the kit near the front.

"Thanks Hibird!" Tsuna smiled as he set the kit on the counter and opened it, looking for the items he needed.

Five minutes later found him bandaged and the bloody mess was cleaned up. Tsuna frowned as he stared at the fluffy white hand towel now stained with blood. He hoped Hibari wouldn't be mad. Leaving the bathroom he sighed as he wondered what he was supposed to do. He didn't know when Hibari would return and the man had offered no light on if there was anything he _couldn't_ do. Looking around he decided to check his new temporary home out.

Taking a left from the bathroom he made his way back to the living room. While he had been in there a couple of times, he had never really bothered to take the room in. Hibari must live in some kind of condo, he concluded, as he took in all the space. It seemed too large to be your typical apartment but he had also gathered it wasn't a house. The living room was stylish with its matching furniture, snow white walls, and light wooden floors.

The upper right corner of the room was decorated with a plump leather black couch along one wall and a plump leather black loveseat on the adjacent wall. A tall white floor lamp stood in the corner between the two and a glass coffee table with black steely legs stood before them. To the left of the loveseat was a thin black bookshelf stocked full with thick books on subjects Tsuna didn't know. He took a look at the thick spines but nothing really caught his attention.

In front of the coffee table there was an interesting oval rug that seemed to have a cream base with black designs over it. To the right of the couch sat a small glass end table that held a sleek black cordless phone. Tsuna thought it looked a bit like a remote. Speaking of remotes… looking around, Tsuna noticed there was no television in the room. Hibari probably wasn't the type to watch it…

There was, however, a nice stereo system in the lower left corner of the room. It sat along the wall cross from the loveseat, a huge potted plant sitting in the very corner. Right next to the entryway was a beautiful black grandfather clock. _Wow, Hibari-san must like black._ Tsuna mused as he approached the stereo. It looked really expensive. Did this mean Hibari liked music?

Looking at some of the CDs he realized he didn't know any of the artists. Maybe the dark haired man had unique tastes. Now he kind of wanted to listen to music but was too afraid to touch it. Turning his attention to the right he spotted another bookshelf between the couch and a sliding glass door that led out to a balcony. He walked over to the door with curiosity and looked out the window for a minute before touching, to his slight surprise, silky _white_ curtains. They were drawn neatly to the side so warm sunlight filtered in, bringing light to the room.

Finished with that room, Tsuna and Hibird went to the kitchen using the entrance connected to the living room. Tsuna merely took in a sweeping observation as he walked. The floor was smooth, white tile with little black diamonds connecting them. The glass table sat in the corner to his right while a clock hung on the wall to his left. To the left of the clock, along the adjacent wall, was a steel grey garbage can that sat next to black cupboards. Between two sets of cupboards sat an immaculate white stove. If he hadn't seen Hibari using it yesterday he would have thought it had never been used before. To the left of the last cupboard along that wall was a huge black double-door fridge. As he walked to the kitchen entrance that led to the entryway, he spotted the sink and another cupboard along the next wall.

_Everything is so clean and tidy!_ Tsuna thought with awe as he stepped into the entry. The front door was on his left, black hard wood with a covered peep hole. Looking down he noticed a multicolored thread rug stretching out along the entry. The design was intricate and it really made him think of Italy.

Walking up along the hall he took a left at the corner and found himself where he had been earlier with Hibari… and the other man. Looking to the left he knew that was the room he slept in. Looking to the right he saw a closet sat across from him. Walking straight a few more paces he stopped when he spotted the bathroom to his right. Looking to his left he saw another black door that looked like his.

"That must be Hibari-san's room." He said to no one in particular. Taking a step toward it he realized he really wanted to see it. About to reach for the handle he paused at the thought of Hibari getting angry. After all… it _was_ his 'private quarters'. Of course… the other wouldn't know. Taking another step, he paused once again when he felt Hibird shift on his head. _Hibird could tell!_ Tsuna stood in front of the door and stared. Deciding it wasn't worth Hibari's possible anger he moved on, spotting a room next to his master's. Pausing for only a second he went into the room and discovered it was a washing room when he saw the black washer and dryer.

Between the washing room and the bathroom stood a small table with a pale gold lamp on it. He had no idea what it was for and didn't care as he then realized he had run out of places to explore. Now what was he to do? Walking back to the room he was put in—could he call it his?—he decided to take it in.

The floor was the same light wood the rest of the place was, with the exception of the kitchen and bathroom. In the upper right corner was the full size bed, a small black nightstand next to it. Across from the bed was a closet. Empty. Not much. Sighing that that hadn't taken long, he spotted the unmade bed and decided to fix it up just for something to do. It was something he never had to worry about when he was Vongola—

"Ah!" Wincing as moving his hand a certain way had caused his fresh cut to throb, he continued his task with extra care. With that finished he sat on the edge lightly, bored. Maybe he could read a book… learn something new. Just then an idea hit him. He could learn where things were! He would be staying here for a least a little while, right? It could be useful to know.

* * *

"Finally… something to actually do. You should be happy, eh Kyou-san?" Kusakabe commented lightly into the growing silence. It wasn't the first time Hibari had been silent… but he usually wasn't withdrawn in his silence. Something felt off and it was starting to bother him. "Do you think we will catch them today?"

"Hn." Was Hibari's reply as he stared out of the car window.

Kusakabe frowned. Where was the scoff? The assurance that it would be dealt with for sure because he wouldn't accept anything less? It's what made Hibari ideal for the job… why Dino sent him on them—well, partially.

"Kyou-san—" He attempted to question his boss's behavior before being cut off.

"Kusakabe… I feel no need to talk about this. We shall complete it like always, you know that. I don't need that air head thinking we have been slacking while he was away." Hibari replied, annoyed, as his phone went off. "Speaking of air heads…"

Looking at his ID he saw he had a message from Dino, which then made him wonder if he should give his number to his pet… in case of an emergency or something. Flipping his phone open and opening the message, he read what Dino had sent.

_Sorry it's taking so long. I'll call you soon about work._

Closing his phone he pocketed it before looking out the window again as the car took them to their current destination for an _assignment_. Something big must have happened. More so than just Dino being an overprotective worrywart.

Whatever. He was fine doing lowly jobs until Dino came back. After all… he had something interesting to occupy his time with to make it more bearable. He had spent the last five minutes thinking of ways to gift his new rabbit with clothes that the kid might actually accept without thinking of it as charity. If anything… he could just threaten the kid if he didn't want to be reasonable.

Kusakabe mentally sighed as he watched the other young man. Maybe he… just missed Dino. The two were closer than normal, he knew. Maybe Hibari just felt unfocused without his lover. They had been together almost constantly since the Italian had brought them here and they had never really spent more than a few days apart without being in constant contact.

Was his aloof boss actually becoming attached to another human being?

* * *

"Ugh… Hibari-san has such complicated tastes! I don't understand any of this either!" Tsuna groaned as he slammed another book shut before getting to his feet and putting the book away.

It had taken him an hour and a half to go through the cupboards and closets to see what went where and commit some of it to memory… like where to find glasses and plates and cutlery, the likes. After that he had decided to look through the books. He'd spent half an hour trying to find titles that interested him before selecting some and the last forty-five minutes trying to get into reading them.

Nothing held his interest. Didn't Hibari have a secret stash of manga hidden somewhere or something? Frowning, Tsuna thought of something that hadn't occurred to him before at the thought of Japanese things.

Hibari… that sounded Japanese. And he spoke it fluently. He also had asian characteristics… was he from Japan? If so, why was he in Italy? Kusakabe, too. It amazed him that he had never given thought to what Hibari did for a living until now. What could someone like Hibari possibly do that was suited to his character? He laughed as he thought of the other as a teacher to small children. _That_ was highly unlikely. Looking over to Hibird who was sleeping, nestled on the couch arm, he wondered if the other maybe did something with animals. …And _why_ did he call him herbivore all the time?

He then thought of Kusakabe and frowned. He had called Hibari _san_, though he looked older and had taken his orders. Was Hibari his boss then? What was it that Hibari did?

…The mafia?

Tsuna laughed at the absurd thought. Not _all_ scary people in Italy were in the mafia! Hibari probably didn't even know it was real. He would probably make a good assassin, though. But he couldn't see him taking orders from any—

Tsuna gasped as he felt his flame stir. Bringing a hand to his chest to calm his heart, he frowned. _What was that about?_ There was no reason for his dying will to be roused… was it because he was thinking of the mafia? Had Reborn subtly conditioned him like one of Pavlov's dogs? His eyebrows furrowed at that thought. Well, at least he didn't salivate… Somewhat disturbed he pushed all unneeded thoughts away once again before staring blankly at the floor. _Now_ what was he to do? Other than die from boredom.

A distraction soon came in the form of a rumbling stomach, embarrassing him when he couldn't get his apparently hungry organ to stop. Patting it in a soothing motion he wondered how long it had been since breakfast. Would it be okay… to get something to eat? He frowned. He didn't know what was off limits.

Laying his head on the floor, he sighed in defeat while figuring he should wait for Hibari before taking anything. When his stomach growled angrily in protest he nearly begged for it to work with him on this. He was injured enough… he didn't need anymore wounds!

"Drink! Drink!"

Apparently Hibird agreed with his stomach?

"Drink!"

Tsuna rolled onto his side to look over his shoulder at the small bird who was now looking at him, flapping his tiny wings. "Uh… you're thirsty, Hibird?"

He felt a little stupid for asking, but he wasn't one hundred percent sure that the little bird was asking for a drink for himself.

"Hibird drink!"

He blinked before smiling gently. "I'll take that as a yes."

Getting to his feet he huffed a little at his still growling stomach before heading back to the kitchen. He glanced around the room before wondering if Hibird drank from something unique… or if he should just get him a glass of water or something. Nothing popping out, he decided to just get a glass. Walking over to the cupboard he remembered them being in, he pulled down two before filling them with cold water. Hibari couldn't fault him on water, right?

Walking over to the table he took a seat before sliding Hibird's glass toward the tiny fluff ball. He smiled again as he watched the tiny bird land on the edge of the glass before taking a deep drink. Hibird ruffled his wings a little before dipping his beak into his own water and drinking as well.

Tsuna grinned as he thought about how cute Hibird was and wondered if that was why Hibari liked him before he burst out laughing when Hibird dipped too far down and ended up falling into the glass. His drink had now become a bath.

"Let… let me help you!" Tsuna laughed again as he pulled the glass toward him and reached in to pull the delicate bird out gently. "Are you okay?"

He couldn't suppress a tiny giggle as he took in the wet bird. He looked far too cute like that. About to look around for something to help dry Hibird with, he froze when he heard a sudden loud bang against the front door. He clutched Hibird close when the bang sounded again before being followed by the sound of it banging open. Jumping up from his chair he held his breath as he tried to listen over the pounding of his heart. _Who could that be?!_

"Ah—Kyou-san! Slow down! You'll get blood everywhere." Kusakabe's voice came from the entryway, speaking in Italian as he seemed to be struggling with something.

Two things stood out most in Tsuna's mind: Hibari and blood. Quickly setting Hibird down on the table he ran to the entryway to see what was going on.

"Hibari-san! Hibari-san, what—" He stopped at the sight of Kusakabe half carrying Hibari down the hall and became alarmed at the sight of a blood trail on the floor and streaks on the door.

Stepping carefully around the blood he followed the two to the bathroom, watching from the doorway as Kusakabe helped Hibari over to sit on the toilet lid. About to walk in and ask to help, he halted when Hibari suddenly looked at him, meeting his eyes.

"Get lost, herbivore!" Hibari hissed as his eyes narrowed, holding back a wince when his coat was pulled off of his wound. _Damn, that hurts!_

"But I—" Tsuna tried to resist, a little hurt that his concern wasn't appreciated.

"Now!" Hibari commanded as he turned away from the kid.

Tsuna felt himself tense as Kusakabe got to his feet and walked over to him before gently pushing him out of the bathroom.

"Do Kyou-san a favor and clean up the blood before it stains, would you?" He said with a light smile before closing the door in his face.

Tsuna stared at the door blankly. Hibari was hurt? And didn't want him around? Why? Something about that hurt him more… probably because the other had done so much for him and now wouldn't let him return the favor. Looking down at his bandaged hands, he sighed before going to check on Hibird.

* * *

Hibari hissed lightly in pain as his shirt was pulled slowly off of his wound too. Bared to the flesh he looked at his right arm to assess the damage while Kusakabe inspected it from a distance. It was a fairly deep looking gash that would need stitches but should otherwise be fine. _Damn herbivore with his lucky hit!_

"Hey… did you have to be mean? I think that kid was worried." Kusakabe said lightly, knowing that even if he pissed Hibari off now the other wouldn't do anything about it until _after_ he had helped him.

"Mean?" Hibari snorted. "Hardly. He's lucky I didn't punish him for attempting insolence."

"I think he only wanted to—" Kusakabe pressed, not liking the worry he had seen in the kid's large eyes, even though Hibari was shooing him away.

"He doesn't need to be witness to this. He doesn't need to know what we do." Hibari grunted lightly when Kusakabe handed him a wet cloth and pressed it to the wound.

About to reach for his first-aid kit he paused when he saw it was already on the counter next to the sink. Eyes narrowing he took in the area, noting the scissors and some dried blood specks on the floor.

_What did the idiot do now?_

"So what are you going to tell him, then?" Kusakabe asked curiously as he watched his boss.

"I fell, of course." Hibari stated simply as he checked the wound again.

Kusakabe frowned. He didn't think the kid would buy that… but knowing the younger man, he would probably scare him into believing it was true. "If you say so."

Hibari glared at his skepticism before the two got to work on preparing for stitches. A small part of him wished Romario was here. Unlike he or Kusakabe, the other could give him an anesthetic. And he didn't do hospitals. It wasn't worth his time to make up ways he had gotten the injuries.

* * *

Tsuna had Hibird bundled up in a dish towel five minutes later, drying, as he set himself the task of doing as Kusakabe suggested. He had found some rags he thought he might be safe to use and a large bowl to put hot bubbly water in. He had wiped down the door first and was in the process of working on the floor when Kusakabe came out to help. He felt a little uneasy around the older man but chose to ignore that uneasiness as he continued to work.

Fifteen minutes later Hibari came out of the bathroom, shirtless and cleaned up with the kit under his uninjured arm as he walked to the living room. Kusakabe went to aide his boss again so Tsuna went to check on Hibird. Drying the bird a little more he sighed when the other took flight, calling his master's name. Looking for something to do, he picked the glasses up and brought them to be washed before he was startled by Hibari calling for him.

At the call of '_Hey, herbivore!_' Tsuna jumped, accidentally dropping the glasses in the process. The sound of the shattering glass hurt his ears and he blushed in embarrassment when Kusakabe came running to see what happened. _Way to go, Dame-Tsuna!_ Tsuna scolded himself as he knelt shakily to clean up the mess of water and glass.

"S-Sorry! I'll clean it—" Tsuna held in a gasp when a large warm hand closed over his.

"Just go see Kyou-san." Kusakabe said lightly.

Tsuna blinked at the other's use of Japanese before pulling his hand free and getting to his feet. He slowly made his way to the living room, seeing Hibari sitting on the couch upon entering. He felt a shiver race along his spine when Hibari's eyes narrowed in on him.

"What did you break?" Hibari asked evenly as he glared lightly at the other.

"Two glasses…" Tsuna mumbled in reply.

Hibari sighed before motioning the kid to come closer. He did, albeit a little hesitantly, as he watched the progress like a hawk. When the brunette came to stand before him warily he allowed himself to take the smaller body body in, scanning for the needed information. When he saw a bloodied sleeve his eyes narrowed in on his point of interest.

About to ask Hibari if he needed anything, he instead cried out in surprise when the man suddenly snatched at his left hand and tugged. Wincing as he stumbled to his knees in front of the other man, he frowned when his newly injured hand was held up for inspection.

"What is this?" Hibari asked with a furrowed gaze as he looked from the bandaged hand to his pet's caramel eyes.

Tsuna didn't know why but he felt his face heat up at the question. "I-I got… c-cut—"

"How did _that_ happen?" Hibari asked, cutting off his pet's explanation while holding back a small frown.

Tsuna couldn't meet Hibari's eyes now. When he thought about it… it was stupid. He really was _Dame-Tsuna_, no matter how many years had passed it seemed. And he couldn't figure out if Hibari was mad… or not. He sounded… "I slipped on the floor… hand fell on the scissors… got cut."

Hibari stared. Was the kid serious? Was he going to have to go through and idiot-proof his house to keep his pathetic pet safe? A part of him wanted to laugh in disbelief. Another wanted to scold his pet for being so clumsy, though he knew the kid probably couldn't help that. And another wanted to scream in fury that he was actually _concerned_.

He reasoned it was probably to be expected since the kid was now his pet. _His_. And he always took good care of his possessions… he didn't need one accidentally killing its own self off. But… didn't it start before that…? Ugh.

"You are quite pathetic, aren't you?" He sighed, trying to remain aloof.

"I'm sorry…" Tsuna hung his head. He was happy he hadn't explained fully… he could see Hibari getting mad that he had gotten hurt because he had wanted to keep a lock of the hair that the raven haired man had told him to cut.

"Kyou-san, it's been taken care of." Kusakabe announced as he walked into the room, arching a brow when he saw the two.

Tsuna blushed and pulled his hand away as Hibari turned his attention to the other man.

"Thank you." He replied, nodding.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kusakabe returned the nod before seeing himself out.

Silence grew between the two, making Tsuna uncomfortable. A part of him wanted to ask what had happened to Hibari but there was a hesitant part, too, after how the other had reacted when he tried to help. He sighed. Maybe he could just stick to trying to be helpful.

"Hibari-san—" He tried again to ask if the other needed anything before getting cut off.

"Come sit here." Hibari said lightly, patting the spot to his left, staring at the soft hair on the kid's head.

Tsuna blinked, politely confused as his eyes moved to look at the spot. _Huh?_ Chewing his tongue for a second he decided it wasn't unreasonable so he got to his feet and sat down next to the other like requested.

"Scoot down." Hibari instructed further as he watched the brunette.

Tsuna gave the other a questioning look before complying slowly. He didn't know what Hibari was trying to do, but he thought he was being… weird.

"Umm, Hibari—" Tsuna tensed when Hibari suddenly pulled him down so his head was resting on the taller man's lap. When he tried to move away a strong hand placed on his chest kept him still.

"Be a good pet." Hibari said softly before bringing his right hand up to pet his hair lightly.

Tsuna looked up to see Hibari's head tilted back, eyes closed… like he was resting. He then noticed Hibird on his right shoulder, nestled against his master's neck. _A good pet._ He allowed himself to relax into the touch.

He really _was_ to play a pet to this man? A _special_ kind… if it was going to be like this then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. The petting actually felt kind of nice. It was calming. But what about the rules? Hibari still hadn't defined them. About to ask about them now, he decided to wait as he took in the relaxed face. It was the first time since he had met the man that he actually looked calm.

Hibari had ink black hair that fell into his eyes and framed his slightly tanned face nicely. He liked how it kind of look fluffy. He also liked the curve of Hibari's nose. It made his face interesting… he really was a handsome man, wasn't he? He smiled a little. He didn't think the aloof man was really all that bad despite his harshness. And there was something familiar about him, he noticed, when he allowed himself to relax. Almost like the connection he had shared with—

His eyes widened as he tensed, his flame stirring again. _No!_

Hibari's eyes opened the same moment he felt the kid tense. And then he could feel_ it_. That hidden power. He wanted to know what it was!

"Uh… I feel tired. I'll just… go lie down." Tsuna said quickly as he pulled away, hurrying to his room.

Hibari opened his mouth to call him back but was stopped when his phone went off. Frowning, he pulled it out and saw another message from Dino. Forgetting the kid for a moment he opened it.

_I miss you. I want to see you._

He closed his phone, staring at it. He had momentarily forgotten about the blonde… and it made him feel awkward. But why? Oh, right. Because an insignificant brat was what was taking over his mind. Just because of hiss secret strength and odd inner calling?

Had he gone insane?

-Chapter 5 End-

--

**A/N:** No big changes here either. Just spelling and whatnot--though I have been trying to make clearer definitions when each male speaks. I remember I received a review that it was sometimes hard to tell who was speaking/ whose POV it was. I'm sorry about that. I am trying to improve. If anyone is still having difficulties with something like that, please let me know. Thank you!

ALSO! For those who do not look at my profile they might not know... I have a LiveJournal set up for this account. It is for showing previews to upcoming chapters of stories that in progress and previews to stories I am working on. It also has the +UPDATE+ section on my Life and Writing that I've deleted from here. Fanart for the stories I write can be viewed there as well. (Mainly refs from me I guess). So if you're interested please check it out! You can find the link in my Profile.

ANOTHER THING! This story is now also on for the more smutty parts. I thought I would include this now because of the next chapter, lol. If you want to take a look there, please feel free to but note that is quite a few chapters behind. Now! Onto the notes!

A ref to Tsuna's outfit can be found on my LJ or at my dA account. And yeah... Hibari is a little mean. Tsuna and Hibird are starting to bond! Yay.

Ookami, lol. x3 Of course it's a suitable name for Hiba-san. I wonder what he shall think of it, though. Oh! Why do I keep "switching" languages? Well, since they are in Italy, they usually speak the native tongue. But Tsuna and Hibari have fallen into the habit of speaking Japanese when around each other... should it really matter? Not really... but it might be useful. I wonder if anyone will see why... of course if they don't, it'll probably be my fault as the author.

Next chapter we shall see Dino again and another character is introduced. Also some of the smut starts, though it's 18D. Oh joy!

--

**NEXT CHAPTER: **

Lending A Helping Hand


	6. Lending A Helping Hand

((**EDIT:** As of 02/16/10-This story has been slightly edited and may differ from the original. Nothing too big but I thought I would mention it anyway.))

**Chapter Warning:** This chapter contains LIGHT 18D smut. It's not extremely graphic or anything but should be taken note of. If you DO NOT approve please turn back or read with caution. Thank you.

--

**Chapter 6: Lending A Helping Hand**

'_When your sky becomes a whole…_'

The main of Vongola was made up of seven. Six of those seven were the guardians of the whole, the Sky. That was how it had been since the Vongola Primo… but the _belated_ Decimo? He had been missing one…

Tsuna frowned, forehead wrinkling a little with the motion. He had a special link with all of his guardians and now he felt the same thing from Hibari? Or maybe he was just… imagining it. He thought about it harder. What else could it be? He didn't want to believe Hibari should have been a guardian—it made no sense.

Pulling his ring from his pocket, he stared at it. Maybe Hibari was strong enough to have a dying will flame without having to be a part of the Vongola. Hadn't he met others with flames? He let that thought take hold. Hibari _did_ seem strong enough that that could be possible. Now he was even more curious to know what the other man did. Maybe it would give him some insight.

"Ugh. I think I am getting paranoid…" Tsuna sighed lightly as he absently rubbed his forehead.

_What if you're just making it up?_ A soft voice asked him, resounding from the back of his mind.

Tsuna froze. What was that voice? "W-What?"

_When we are most desperate, reality can change… and turn to the way we want to perceive it…_The voice elaborated.

It was familiar… but from where…?

'_Take hold a piece now divided…_'

Tsuna stared at his ring. That voice! From before! When he was—

"What are you talking about?" He sat up quickly, looking around the room for any cause of the voice. There was nothing. Great. Had he finally gone crazy?

_Lost… lonely… reality can become what you want it to._ The voice whispered.

"Well, that's unhelpful." Tsuna commented dryly as he looked around one more time just in case. _Reality can change? What does that have to do with me? With… anything?!_ Tsuna sat in silence but the voice whispered no more.

Or maybe it never had and he had just been imagining it. He chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. It had commented that he was making it up? What? What was he possibly making up? …Hibari? It was the only thing he had been thinking about…

"Ah!" Tsuna said softly while coming to a sort of epiphany. Hibari possibly being a member of his old family? Was he unintentionally making it up? But why?

_Lonely…_

Maybe he was trying to relate the feeling he felt from Hibari to his family because he was… lonely? Letting that thought run through his mind a few times he relaxed, laying back onto the pillows.

That could be possible. Then why the warning? To keep him from jumping to conclusions? Maybe. If he would have run with the thought of Hibari being a missing guardian he knew he would have more than likely tried to flee, back into the unsafe world where he had no where to go at the moment. Was that voice his conscience then? No… but what?

Heaving another sigh he brought his head up to look at the clock. It was still pretty early… and he was hungry. But he had told Hibari he was going to sleep—and what must Hibari think of his reaction? He let his head plop back down, groaning in frustration. If he continued on like this Hibari would probably think he really _was_ insane. He needed to get himself under control! What happened to the Tsuna that Reborn had worked so hard to mold? The calm and collected young man who was able to take on any situation with grace and intellect?

Vongola Decimo Tsuna… no longer apart of his family, no longer a part of him?

* * *

Hibari listened to Hibird's gentle singing of his old school's anthem as he stared out at the city, leaning against the rail of the balcony. What had earlier been about? Suddenly his pet seemed to panic about something and ran away… and he? He had felt _it_ again.

What was _it_?! Clenching a fist he pushed himself from the rail as he glared at the open sky above him. He didn't know why he didn't just _go_ to the kid and question him.

_Because there is a chance he won't even know what you're talking about._ His mind offered.

Well then… why didn't he just explain the feelings to the kid and figure it out from there?

_Because he might think you're coming on to him and flee._ His mind now reasoned.

Hibari felt his brows furrow. _Stupid kid._ Why didn't he just go and demand answers about the kid's life? Where he was from and what he did? Threaten him if he proved stubborn; beat him into submission if he had to!

_All to feed your simple curiosity…?_

Hibari bowed his head into his hands, holding it as he sighed in frustration. It was for the best to watch from afar… but he wasn't sure his patience could handle it.

"Come along Hibird." Hibari said lightly as he turned to go back inside. Hibird followed, stopping his singing as he chirped he was hungry instead.

* * *

He was being pulled to consciousness… no matter how hard he tried to fight it, and in the end it won. Opening his eyes slowly, Tsuna stared up at the dark ceiling. There was no way it was near morning yet but he couldn't sleep any longer, no matter how hard he tried. His stomach grumbled somewhat painfully which made him sigh. Climbing out of bed he decided he would get food. If Hibari was up… he'd ask for something to eat and if he wasn't up then he would just—wake him up! Tsuna smiled. He could take a look at Hibari's room that way! He worried a little about the dark haired man getting mad—when _wasn't_ he worried about that?—but figured food was worth it.

Padding softly to the door he opened it slowly, a little surprised to see the hall light still on. Making sure his pajamas were proper, he stepped out and toward the living room. When he didn't see Hibari there he moved to the kitchen. There he found him, his dark head resting on his arms, a bottle of sakè sitting before him. He… had been drinking?

"Hi…bari-san?" Tsuna questioned lightly, not sure if the other was sleeping.

Hibari's head came off of his arms to turn to the one that had called him. There was his pet, standing in the entry and looking hesitant and cute…

_Wait. Cute?_ Okay. He had had too much to drink. Pushing away from the table he grabbed the bottle of sakè to put it away. He knew it was stupid to drink to try to dull the throbbing of his arm, but the aspirin wasn't working. Usually he wouldn't let it get to him but there was so much going on he couldn't concentrate on one for too long before the nagging pain pushed into his conscious.

"Is there something you need?" He asked the kid as he brought his glass to the sink.

Tsuna frowned. Was Hibari not happy with him about something? "I—"

He was interrupted when his stomach gave a loud hungry growl. He felt his face turn bright red as he stuttered an explanation. He was getting to it! His stomach could have waited another minute!

Hibari stared before turning his back on his new pet to hide his small amused smile. "Sit down… I'll make you something…"

"Eh… y-you don't have to—" Tsuna tried to protest the offer politely. He could fend for himself!

Hibari turned back to glare at him. "Sit. Down."

Tsuna complied immediately.

Hibari smirked his approval before washing his hands. When his hands were clean he poured the kid some juice while taking out some ingredients he would use to make a quick and simple dish. About to bring the glass of juice to his pet he paused for a second as he wondered why _he_ was bothering to do this at all. Surely the kid could feed himself—_did_ he know how to cook? He frowned.

_Well… he _is_ your pet now. That makes it your job to feed him._ His mind now offered. Yeah. He could go with that.

The kid offered a shy 'thank you' as he set the juice before him before he turned to the stove to fry up some rice with little shrimp bits in it.

Tsuna watched Hibari work, smiling with admiration. It was almost as inspirational as watching Bianchi or Yamamoto. He frowned thoughtfully. Did Hibari have a passion in cooking? The things he made tasted pretty good. Was he a chef? A… violent chef? No… not likely.

He was distracted from all further thought when the delicious smells of whatever Hibari was making reached his nose. He could have cried with joy when Hibari placed a plate of food before him a few minutes later.

"Itadakimasu!" Tsuna said happily, ignoring the fact that it burned his tongue. He didn't want to wait for it to cool down. "D-Delicious! Thank you!"

Hibari sighed as he made himself a strong cup of tea before sitting down and watching his pet eat. He mentally frowned as he watched the kid practically attack the plate. He would have to make sure to buy snacks and easy-to-make meals for him so he didn't starve throughout the day.

He had to bite back a small smile as he noticed some grains of rice sticking to the side of the kid's mouth. He looked so cute! Without thinking he moved his hand to brush the grains away, bringing his fingertips to his own mouth when they stuck there instead. Surprised by his own actions he watched as the younger male blushed, avoiding his gaze, as he now ate at a slower pace.

Tsuna said his thanks for the meal lightly when he was finished, keeping his eyes downcast when Hibari took the plate away and brushed his fingers over where Hibari had touched when man was busy with the dishes. Why had he done that?

When Hibari turned around it was to see his pet absently touching at his face. He shook his head before serving them both a small bowl of Italian ice cream each. He suddenly had the craving for some to dull his oncoming headache. He liked how the kid responded to this with a big smile.

As they ate Tsuna smiled fondly as he thought of the last time he had had ice cream. Lambo had brought some with him on a visit during school break. They all had eaten together since everyone had been _home_ at the time. _Good times…_

"Hibari-san, how is your arm?" He asked after a while, remembering the older man had been hurt. It had looked kind of bad… and he didn't go to the hospital—ah! Was he some kind of doctor?

Hibari was momentarily taken back by the question before he frowned with slight annoyance. "My arm is fine. You should worry less about others and more about you with all the injuries you seem to cause yourself!"

Tsuna fought a frown for a mask of indifference at that somewhat harsh reply. Did he say something wrong? "I—"

"And for your information: What I do and what happens to me is _none_ of your business as well. You're a _pet_, if you recall." Hibari continued, wanting to lay this down to the kid so as to keep him out of a world he really didn't belong in. Such a weak creature wouldn't last in the Mafia world Dino had introduced him to… hidden strength or none.

Tsuna sat there, stung once again by the other's words. Why was Hibari being so mean? Why didn't he… why was he… Tsuna hesitated for a second before growling as he got to his feet, slamming his hands down on the table angrily.

"Well, I'm _so_ sorry for caring! Sorry for being polite in worrying about the welfare of the man who was kind enough to take me in and care for _my_ wounds! I guess you're so high above me that you're a god?" Tsuna raged at the annoying man as he clenched his fists. "Trouble with that is… gods don't _bleed—_which makes you as mortal and pathetic as me! You can still die! What use are you then? Stupid master!"

Hibari had to admit he was… stunned by his pet's outburst. He hadn't expected that, though as the shock wore off he felt himself grow annoyed. Growling himself as he got to his feet he glared menacingly at the kid. "How _dare_ you speak to me like that!"

Tsuna paused for a moment. Now Hibari was pissed at him. Great. He'd probably get hit or—no! He wouldn't back down! It wasn't like before. He could fight back now! "Bite me!"

Oh no. That was stupid. Why did he say _that_?!

He watched Hibari's eyes darken as a small smirk started to play about his lips. "_Bite_ you, you say?"

Tsuna felt his heart start to race, pumping adrenaline into his system at those words as he slowly began to back away.

"Gladly! As in I'll _bite you to death_!" Hibari growled as he lunged at the smaller form.

Tsuna released an undignified squeak as he tried to run only to be captured tightly by the angry wolf. His fight instinct kicked in right away, causing him to twist and pull from the strong grasp. He escaped a hair's breadth before Hibari captured his arms again. This time he frowned angrily before turning his body toward the taller one, bringing a knee up and digging it forcefully into Hibari's side.

The taller man grunted in pain before releasing him in surprise. He tried to run again until he felt the sharp tug on the back of his pajama shirt, the sound of tearing echoing around him as he was forcefully yanked back.

"God damn herbivore!" Hibari snarled as he spun the kid about and threw his fist into the toned stomach hard enough to hurt him but not to do any serious damage.

Tsuna groaned in pain from the hit before gritting his teeth and smacking Hibari's arms away when the stronger man tried to grab the front of his shirt. With Hibari caught momentarily off guard, Tsuna took his chance to swipe at the slightly tanned jaw. When his fist actually made a connection he gasped with his own surprise before panting shallowly to help ease the burning in his abs.

Hibari spat blood and huffed, enraged at the brat's daring, before he snatched out a hand to grab the kid's throat like before only this time squeezing until he could hear his pet start to gasp for air.

Tsuna felt panic drown his mind as Hibari started to choke him. He was tempted to use his dying will to break free, even started focusing it… then instantly desisted. Sure. He could use it to save himself and beat Hibari… but then what? It could only lead to disaster. And wasn't it he who started this? Because he was being over dramatic? He gave up all resistance.

_There! There it is again! That hidden strength!_ Hibari was inwardly elated. He could feel it. It was growing! And… _and_… it stopped?! No! Hibari glared at the kid as the brunette suddenly stopped all struggle. _What? No!_ Snarling in frustration, Hibari tightened his grip before pushing, slamming his pet onto his back against the hard tiled floor before climbing on him and straddling his stomach. He ignored the cry of pain before using his hands to capture the kid's somewhat frail wrists, moving to pin them by his head. He wanted to see it! That strength! Wanted to see it more than ever!

It was then that he noticed the blood. It was seeping through the bandage on the kid's left hand and his eyes were tightly closed in pain. What… what was he doing to this kid?! Who was smaller _and_ weaker than him! Even if the brat _did_ get in a good couple of hits. He sighed regretfully, closing his own eyes for a second while releasing his grip. Taking a calming breath he opened his eyes again and looked at the more than likely reopened cut. He would have to put a new bandage on it… and the burn needed looking at, too.

Slowly sliding off of the smaller body he pulled the kid to his feet before hoisting the tiny frame over his shoulder. He was a little surprised when the brunette made no protest as he carried him to the bathroom. Setting the kid on the sink counter gently, he moved to start the bath water.

"Remove your clothes." He said lightly as he threw in the bubble balls and left the room. He wasn't sure if the other would listen… or respond at all, but he _did_ hope he wouldn't fight him. He didn't want that at the moment.

When he reentered the bathroom it was to see his pet already in the tub, leaning over the side so his fingertips grazed the floor as bubbly water filled around him. He held back an approving smile as he set his first-aid kit by the sink and carried the cup he had brought with to the tub. When the water was full enough he stopped it and began washing the smaller male in silence. Dipping the cup into the water, he brought it to the kid's head and dumped the contents over it.

A gasp was the only response followed by a small hiss of pain as the soapy water stung at the healing injured eyebrow. Hibari mentally smacked himself for forgetting before lathering his pet's hair with shampoo. When he rinsed he was more careful, tilting the wet head back so the water wouldn't get into his face again. From there he carefully washed the pale and bruised body, making sure to mind the bandages since he had nothing protective over them. All the while the kid remained still, looking off to the side.

When he deemed his pet clean enough he retrieved some towels, making the brunette step out so he could wrap one around his waist. The kid didn't protest, which he found surprising, but he was still careful to look away for the most part… if only to keep the other comfortable. When the towel was around the small waist he had him sit on the toilet lid before running another towel through his hair. After a few minutes of drying the kid's hair he left the towel in place, making him look like a nun, as he moved to unwrap the bandages.

First he did the left one, looking the cut over when it was revealed. It really had reopened during the fight and now looked red and irritated. He washed the dried blood off carefully before the hand was suddenly jerked away, a pair of annoyed caramel colored eyes meeting his.

"I can tend to my _own_ wounds, just like you can _yours_." The kid hissed, turning away.

Sure. _Now_ the damned brat reacts!

"Stop being childish." Hibari growled as he reached out a hand to turn the brat to face him again.

The kid smacked his hand away as he turned back on his own to glare. "So when _I_ refuse help, I'm _childish_, but when _you_ do… you're what? A—"

Tsuna yelped in pain when Hibari suddenly grabbed his wrist, squeezing hard as he pulled it back toward him.

"You were never properly introduced to the rules, were you?" Hibari smirked as he dabbed some anti-bacterial cream on the cut before bandaging it anew, yanking the arm back whenever the kid tried to pull it away.

"Let me go!" Tsuna tried to resist. If Hibari was going to be a jerk about accepting his offer of help, then he wouldn't be quietly accepting for the dark haired man either!

"First rule: _Always_ listen to Master." Hibari replied smoothly as he held the hand in place, making sure the bandage was secure. The kid's glare told him he was listening. "Rule two: _Never_ ask about work."

He released the newly bandaged hand only to capture the other one, slowly unwrapping it, pleased when the kid didn't struggle as much.

"Rule three: Don't go through Master's personal things… I will bite you to death. Four: Don't answer the phone unless it is Master." Hibari continued as he threw the used bandages away before looking the burn over. It was… healing nicely. That was good. "Keep clean… that means you and anything you touch. Don't go outside without Master's permission."

Tsuna frowned at that last rule, watching as Hibari put some kind of cream on his healing burn—was that from the ring?—not bothering to struggle anymore. _Don't go outside?_ Was he a prisoner now? "What if there's a fire?"

Hibari's narrowed eyes met his before he smirked with amusement. "Burn."

"You can't be serious!" Tsuna huffed, offended, as he tried to jerk his hand back but Hibari easily kept it in place.

Hibari didn't respond as he continued bandaging the kid's right hand, his arm starting to throb again. "Next rule: …Be less accident prone."

After finishing with the kid he sighed, stretching his arm out gingerly as the other removed the towel from his head with another annoyed frown. He set the towel aside before muttering, "I don't really know if I can control clumsiness…"

"Well try." Hibari said simply as he looked his pet's body over. He could already see the new bruises forming. He sighed. "And it's not that I don't want your help… it's just you don't need to be any part of… it. What I do really is none of your concern. As for you, you are _my_ pet now, therefore the care of your injuries are _my_ responsibility. If you don't like it, either deal with it or be prepared for more injuries when you fight me on it."

Tsuna merely glared at the other man. Hibari wasn't being fair! He was the type who worried about people. He couldn't help it. But whatever. If he wanted to—

"Listen to me well herbivore…" Tsuna was distracted at the feel of Hibari taking hold of his chin firmly while leaning in toward his face. He blushed at the motion, wondering what the hell the crazy man was doing. "If you try to run away I will only hunt you down… and kill you."

Tsuna shuddered though he wasn't sure if it was from Hibari's words or his hot breath caressing the shell of his ear. He didn't get a chance to reply as Hibari got to his feet and made his way to the door.

"There is a change of clothes in your room." Hibari offered as parting words before leaving.

Tsuna sat where he was, a little stunned by everything that had gone down the past half an hour or so. Hibari… was… _insane_! He was kind when making him that delicious meal then cruel when telling him off, violent when fighting with him, caring when he saw he was hurt… and authoritative. He also seemed a little protective which made Tsuna smile lightly… then he was just crazy when he threatened him!

He visibly deflated. He didn't know how to keep up. After Hibari had thrown him to the floor his body hurt too much to fight him again when he had brought him here for a bath. The water had felt nice… though fighting with Hibari on tending to his wounds proved fruitless as well. Fighting with Hibari at _all_ proved pointless it seemed. He would never win. He couldn't hurt people without a need to. He didn't _have_ to fight anymore… he was just a pet now. Hibari wasn't abusive unless pushed to it… and even then he cared for what wounds he had caused.

Tsuna sighed. He was making things harder than they needed to be at the moment… and perhaps being a little selfish. Hibari didn't want him knowing what he did… so? Hibari was allowed to have secrets. He had his own, right? He just needed to let all of this go.

Getting to his feet, he dragged his aching body to his room and saw the clean pajamas Hibari had mentioned at the foot of the bed. Dark blue and silk. Nice. He slipped them on, liking the feel of the cool fabric against his skin. Once he was dressed he plopped down on the bed, burying his face in the covers. His abs hurt… his eyebrow and left hand stung dully… and he suddenly felt very exhausted. But he had just slept! Maybe a little more…

* * *

"Breakfast! Breakfast!"

"Five more minutes I-Pin… tell Lambo not to…" Tsuna felt sleep start to come over him again.

"Breakfast!" Sharp pecking followed this time.

"Ah! What—oh… Hibird…" Tsuna blinked sleepily from his new sitting position before rubbing at his eyes while stifling a yawn and trying to make himself wake up before looking around the room and taking in the filtering daylight… it was morning. Wait—_morning_?! "Hibari-san!"

Untangling himself from the bedding he climbed out of bed and hurried to find the older man. Would he go in to work with his injury? Was his arm okay? He knew he wasn't to worry… but he could _at least_ make sure he was okay, couldn't he? Running to the living room he found it empty so he then hurried to the kitchen. That too held no Hibari… but there was a plate of food on the table and a small note.

_He must have just left!_ Looking at the plate he frowned for a second before smiling. It looked wonderful! Hibari, he assumed, had made him a stack of hot cakes… with chocolate chips in them. There was fluffy whipped cream on top and freshly cut fruit in a small bowl at the side.

An apology. His intuition told him so. He felt his smile become a little shy. Hibari was a weird one. Sitting down, he took a look at the note before eating.

_Here is breakfast. There are snacks in the fridge. Follow the rules and take care to be less clumsy._

Tsuna rolled his eyes before eating the delicious food humbly, occasionally sharing bits with Hibird. He talked to the small creature, though the conversation was a bit one-sided. It was cute, though, when Hibird _did_ answer. He was very smart and Tsuna found himself coming to enjoy the little guy. Once finished with his breakfast he dutifully took care of his dishes and cleaned any mess he had made before going to make his bed. He would try to be good to keep everyone happy!

* * *

Hibari yawned politely into his hand as he walked to the car that waited to take him home, Kusakabe following importantly at his side. He felt irritated. So many things had happened and before he knew it he had lost track of the time and now it was getting late. He hadn't planned to be out so long so he hadn't had dinner prepared for his pet. Getting into the sleek black car he was followed by Kusakabe before they set off. The poor kid was probably sleeping by now… he sighed. He would have to start taking all possibilities into account.

"Kyou-san… you should get more sleep." Kusakabe said lightly with barely hidden concern. He had noticed his boss was tired and distracted all day, though others might not catch it. But his eye was well trained after so many years of being around the younger man.

"Probably." Hibari replied without interest as he gazed out of the window, not wanting to argue this point at the moment. He knew he needed sleep. And he'd catch up on what he lost tonight.

"How… is the kid?" Kusakabe decided to try. He was a little curious anyway.

"He's fine…" Hibari replied, though not knowing why. It wasn't any of the man's business.

"He seemed like a nice enough kid." Kusakabe pushed, trying to keep the small conversation going.

Hibari merely snorted. Oh yeah… the kid was nice—when he wasn't being a stubborn brat! "Kusakabe if you want to know about the kid… talk to him."

Hibari minutely paused. In fact… that was a _good_ idea. Kusakabe had this way of putting others at ease and getting them to open up. Despite appearances he was a nice guy. Someone the herbivore would probably take to… like Hibird had. He could get information on the kid through him.

"It would be good for him to get to know you." Hibari said with calm as he gave his attention to the older man.

Kusakabe was taken back. _What?_ Hibari was encouraging it? "If you say so Kyou-san…"

When the car stopped, Hibari smirked at him before getting out. "Later."

He watched the car drive away before going to his building. He had made it to his door when his phone suddenly went off. Sighing lightly he pulled it out and looked at the number before answering.

"You're calling me _now_ to—" He started to ask until he was cut off.

"Come downstairs." Click. That was it.

Eyes narrowing, Hibari turned before trudging back to the front door where he knew the other now waited. When he got there he opened the glass door to reluctantly welcome the newcomer.

"That will be all for now, Romario."

Hibari watched the man brush past him and make his way up toward his door before he could call him back. He turned back to see Romario go wait by the car like usual.

_Not tonight._

He followed after the older man, not really in the mood to deal with him and prepared to tell him so until he caught those warm brown eyes watching him move closer. "Dino—"

"Kyouya…" Dino whispered happily before launching himself into his arms, his lips meeting somewhat tense ones fiercely. He didn't mind the younger man's tenseness… it was usually how Hibari was when caught by surprise. But he knew how to loosen the younger male up.

He set to work quickly with nipping at unresponsive lips, brushing light kisses and swipes of the tip of his tongue every so often until they relaxed. From there he worked the bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth and sucking gently before releasing and nibbling. When Hibari slowly started to show interest by pushing back he allowed his tongue to push past the now slackened lips, attacking the inside of the warm mouth heatedly.

Hibari mentally frowned. Why was he letting the blonde carry on? He really didn't feel much like doing this now. He was tired and had… had… _Gods!_ He couldn't think with Dino's eager hands slipping under his shirt and a firm thigh pressing between his legs. He made a mistake, however, when he tried to push Dino away without keeping a tight grip on his wrists. The minute he pulled his mouth away the blonde attacked the flesh of his neck, biting down and sucking hard as strong hands latched onto his hip and the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

And he was lost. He gave in to the annoying blonde when his blood was heated by the harsh sucks, making him want more. He passionately shoved Dino against the wall next to his door, pinning him there with his body as he pushed his hips against the older man's.

Dino groaned happily in approval as he pushed back, his body tingling with pleasure at the action. _More!_

Hibari took that moment to launch an attack of his own on Dino's lightly tanned neck, grinding his hips. The blonde hissed in pleasure as he moved to tangle his fingers in his raven locks. After pressing a heated kiss to soft lips, Hibari pulled away to open the door so they could go inside. They couldn't very well have sex in the hall!

Once he had the door opened he pulled Dino inside, kicking it shut before grabbing the older man and pushing him down the hall toward the living room. Dino let Hibari guide him as he captured eager lips this time, kissing hungrily as his tongue fought to keep dominance in the younger man's mouth while nimble fingers removed clothing along the way.

Hibari huffed a mental sigh at his show of weakness. He couldn't deny him… and why should he? Sleeping with the Italian could help ease the tension of late and help him sleep better. That would be a plus, wouldn't it? Making it to the living room he headed for the couch before sitting down and pulling Dino down onto his lap, pants undone and now shirtless. He kissed the blonde's lips firmly before pulling his t-shirt over his head. Dino didn't seem to follow the dress code of most mafia members he noticed. Discarding the shirt onto the floor he groaned lightly against the blonde's bare shoulder as a sneaky hand found its way into his pants, slipping beneath his boxers to lightly caress his heated arousal.

For being so hesitant before… he now couldn't wait to get inside the eager older man.

* * *

Tsuna jerked awake at the sound of the front door closing. He looked around blearily before realizing he had fallen asleep. Coming to more quickly now, he glanced at the clock. _Hibari-san! He's home!_ He smiled as he climbed off of the bed, rubbing at his eyes. He hadn't meant to fall asleep… he had wanted to wait up for Hibari so he could thank him for breakfast and the snacks. They were wonderful but the dark haired male had taken so long. Making sure his ring was under the pillow he fixed the bed so it was once again neatly made before frowning when he spotted the books that littered the floor.

_Damn._ He had meant to put them away before Hibari returned! Gathering the books into a neat pile he decided to put them away now and offer to make Hibari a cup of tea if he wasn't too tired. Fixing the silken dark blue pajama shirt, still wearing it because Hibari had left out no clothes, he made sure he looked respectable before gathering the books into his arms and walking toward his door. A look back at the bed showed Hibird was still sleeping. He smiled lightly before opening the door with one hand as he balanced the stack of books on his knee against the wall before stepping out into the hall.

Upon entering he paused for a second when he heard odd noises coming from the living room. Panting… and a soft moan. Tsuna mentally gasped while wondering if Hibari was okay. Clutching the books tighter he hurried toward the living room, only the light in the entry his guide. As he turned the corner, about to enter, he paused at the sight he was met with. He felt his eyes widen, a dark blush fanning his cheeks as he took it all in before gasping.

It was dark in there, true, and he couldn't make out clear identities but he _could_ make out the forms of two bodies… their positions… and what they were doing—or, at least, _about_ to do not being so innocent himself. Hibari was… Hibari liked…?! _Oh my gosh!_ Tsuna blushed harder before dropping the books and running back to his room when he suddenly felt Hibari's eyes on him. Even if he couldn't see them… he could feel them!

* * *

Hibari trailed hot kisses from Dino's jaw to his shoulder as the blonde's gentle hand pulled him from the confinements of his pants. _So close._ He smirked as he moved his lips back to bare his teeth, preparing to bite his partner until a light gasp caught his attention. His eyes shot to the entry and widened a little at the sight of his stunned pet who stared for a second before blushing and fleeing.

_Damnit!_ That's right… the kid! He couldn't do this! Not here—not now.

"Dino… stop." Hibari breathed quickly as he stilled the moving hips, curious eyes meeting his in the semi-dark.

"Kyouya? What—" The blonde panted softly, not understanding.

"I don't think we shoul—" Hibari groaned in slight frustration when Dino attacked his lips again.

"Then don't think…" Dino mumbled against almost desperately as he fought to keep from being pushed away.

"Dino!" Hibari hissed in a whisper as he broke free. "_Stop_."

"Kyouya… please…" Dino whispered softly as he stroked his cheek.

It was then that Hibari noticed the older man's fragile emotional state. What? Did something happen—did his brother…? He sighed as he brought a hand up to touch Dino's hair comfortingly.

"I don't know what happened… but I think you should go home and rest—" Hibari tried to suggest.

"Please! I don't want—" Dino was cut off by a sweet and gentle kiss he never knew Hibari had in him.

"You need rest. We can talk tomorrow. I promise." Hibari said lightly. Gods. When did he become a softy?

He helped Dino dress silently before seeing the him safely to Romario once he, himself, was proper. With the blonde taken care of he decided to check on his pet.

* * *

Tsuna couldn't stop blushing, no matter how hard he tried to! _How embarrassing!_ He had walked in on Hibari… with… a _guy_? Well… he hadn't expected that. And Hibari had seen him. He shuddered. Would he be mad? Hurt him? But… it wasn't his fault! He had—all musings were put on hold as Hibari suddenly entered the room, meeting his eyes.

Tsuna blushed until he was sure all of his blood was in his head before looking away but he didn't miss Hibari's rumpled clothes. His button down shirt had been left undone, exposing his smooth chest and stomach and his pants hung deliciously off of his hips. _Great! He was interrupted and now wants to kill me!_

Hibari frowned as he watched his pet try to become invisible and sighed. He really didn't know what to say. How could he explain?

"I-I'm v-very sorry Hibari-san! I d-didn't mean t-to—I wasn't trying—" Tsuna stuttered quickly. He at least wanted to apologize before he died.

Hibari blinked. Again the kid seemed afraid of his reaction. Releasing another sigh he walked over to his pet and placed a hand on his head like last time before pausing as he remembered the similar gesture toward Dino. Did he use… pet calming techniques on the older man?! "Hey, herbivore… it's okay. You didn't know."

Now he felt completely stupid and he hated it. How could he put himself and his pet in such an awkward position so close to the beginning of their relationship?

Tsuna blinked as he turned to look at Hibari. He wasn't… mad? He felt inner relief flood him and wondered which fates were looking out for him these days. "I'm… still sorry."

"Hmn." Was Hibari's only reply as he pulled his hand away.

Tsuna gasped at the scent that tickled his nose with Hibari's movement. He couldn't smell it before but now at he got a whiff it was all he could focus on. It was the same! The same scent… Tsuna felt his eyes water at the memories that came to mind. _Dino-san!_ Without thinking Tsuna threw himself into Hibari's arms, burying his face into the side of his shirt and breathing in deep.

The smell was the same cologne Dino would wear… it seemed so odd to him that anyone else could smell like this. He missed his family.

Hibari stared down at the kid with mild surprise. _What… was going on?_ Why was the kid in his arms? And why… wasn't he pushing him away? He didn't know what was going on but he suddenly felt the need to comfort the small creature. It was foreign in a way. He wrapped an arm lightly around the small frame while his free hand petted the fluffy hair softly.

It disturbed him how nice the brunette's body felt against his and he had to firmly remind himself that the thing in his arms was a _kid_. And merely a _pet_! Those thoughts were… wrong. He needed to get away! Attempting to pull back he was halted when his pet clung to him. When he tried to the pry the hands off, caramel eyes filled with unshed tears met his eyes, pleading.

_Don't leave me alone._ They seemed to beg and Hibari sighed, fighting his every instinct as he gave in.

Hibari moved to sit on the bed, pulling the kid onto his lap before petting the kid's head gently until he had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Oi… wake up herbivore."

Tsuna's eyes popped open at the call as if it had been blared loudly into his ear, making him jump a little. His mind quickly awakened as he sat up and looked to see Hibari standing in the doorway. His cheeks colored lightly as he recalled the previous night but resolved that if Hibari didn't mention it then it would be the least of his worries as well. "Good… morning, Hib—"

"Come eat. There is something we must discuss before I leave." Hibari interjected before walking away.

Tsuna felt himself tense at those words. Something they must… _discuss_? Oh no! This was about last night, wasn't it?! He tried to calm his anxiety before it got momentum. They were both adults… he could handle this talk. Maybe… maybe Hibari was concerned about his thoughts on same sex relationships. After all… he had caught him with another _guy_. He blinked. Wow. He couldn't quite get his mind around that. The _big bad wolf_? With another—the thought kind of made him want to laugh in disbelieving hysterics.

"Some time _today_ herbivore!" Hibari called in annoyance, presumably from the kitchen.

Tsuna jumped as if zapped and hurried out of bed, wondering _why_ Hibari continued to call him _herbivore_. Hadn't he named him…Hisagi? Yet he never called him by that. Rolling his eyes he hurried to the kitchen to find Hibari reading over papers of some kind of report with a disapproving frown.

He walked quietly to the table and took a seat, looking over today's breakfast. It was an omelet. It looked nothing short of delicious. "Itadakimasu…"

He had taken two bites when Hibari walked over to him and sat in the chair to the left of his before holding up two keys. "To the apartment and the building. Don't lose them. Ever."

"I take it you think clumsy and irresponsible run in the same circle?" He asked with light annoyance at the older man's insinuation as he took the keys.

"With you, I'm sure they do." Hibari replied with a smirk before he moved on, holding out a shiny gold card next. "This is to buy yourself some clothes and whatever other personal items you may—"

"I can't do that! Hibari-san, you—" Tsuna winced when Hibari's hand shot out and caught his cheeks, squeezing lightly so he got 'fish lips' that hindered him from saying anything more.

"Do not argue with me on this. You _need_ clothes. You are my pet so I must tend to your needs. Money in this area should not be an issue." Hibari growled lowly in an intimidating manner. "You don't have to pay me back… in fact I'd rather you didn't."

"But—" Tsuna tried to protest until Hibari squeezed his cheeks harder so it hurt.

"Don't make me bite you to death." Hibari warned as he put his foot down on any objections.

Tsuna glared at the threat before letting reason take over. He had said he would be good from now on. And fighting Hibari never got him anywhere… and Hibari had mentioned injuries if he tried. So… _Ugh!_ "Fine! I accept!"

Hibari smirked as he handed over the card to his reluctantly accepting pet. "Good. Now there are shops nearby… which means you don't have to go too far. I prefer that. Get what you need and come right back home."

Tsuna, who had been picking sourly at his breakfast, felt his breath catch as that last word left Hibari's lips. _Home._ Yes.. this was, for now, his home. Here with Hibari and Hibird. It struck him as odd at how comfortable that felt and he had only been with them for what? Four days—whoa. Had it really been four days?

"I didn't have time to pick out clothes… so you may choose something. Carefully." Hibari eyed him for a minute before continuing. "And don't even try to run. I will—"

"I'm _not_ going to run away with your money!" Tsuna growled, offended, as he met steel blue eyes and glared.

Hibari glared back, not about to be intimidated by the brat. "At any rate I will call to check on you. You'd _better_ answer."

With that Hibari got to his feet and went to grab the papers he had set on the counter after pushing his chair in. Tsuna watched him before noting Hibird flying in and landing on his master's shoulder as the dark haired man made for the door.

"Wait! Is… Hibird going with you?" Tsuna asked suddenly as that thought occurred to him.

"Of course… he usually does but lately played baby-sitter to you." Hibari replied as he paused at the door, watching his pet. Did he not want Hibird to go? He was probably one of the few things he was familiar with after all. Even more so than himself, he found with annoyance. "Do you want Hibird to stay?"

He really shouldn't coddle the kid, he _knew_ that, but… he didn't want his pet to have the same look he had seen last night. Begging not to be left alone.

"Ah… no. That's okay. Just wondering." Tsuna smiled. He was a little annoyed that Hibari had called the fluff ball his _baby-sitter_ but it was probably true to a point too. And he didn't want to keep Hibird from Hibari if they were usually together.

Hibari studied the brunette for a moment before deciding all would be well. "Remember: You'd better answer the call."

With that he left, locking the door behind him. Tsuna frowned that Hibari didn't seem to trust him but then smiled to himself when an exciting realization hit. He would get to see Hibari's room! He was allowed! Hibari had given him permission—no rules would be broken! He smiled happily to himself as he finished his now somewhat cold breakfast.

* * *

Pushing the dark door open slowly he hesitated for a millisecond before peeking inside. His damp bangs clung to his forehead uncomfortably, still wet from when he had washed his face after brushing his teeth. It made him feel like they were trying to hinder his sight as he took his first look at Hibari's room.

Hibari had the same lacy white curtains he had and the closet was placed along the wall to his left. He could see the sliding door was open and filled with clothes. To his immediate left was a full length mirror that stood on black steely legs. In front of the mirror and the closet was a large circular rug splashed with reds and greens and browns… all coming together to make an unique Italian design. To his right, in the corner, was a large potted tree. For Hibird, maybe? In the upper right corner of the room was a queen size bed that sat on a dark mahogany frame, the headboard beautifully carved to look something like clouds. Interesting.

Up on the wall across from the bed there was a large flat screen television that was mounted to it. So… Hibari _did_ have one! Beside the large bed that was covered in a duvet colored in twilight blue silk sat a black bedside table. He looked around once more before going to the closet and looking at all of the clothes. _Wow! He has a lot!_ After a quick glance he noticed they were organized by type and color. Was Hibari… a bit OC? Shrugging and thinking that at least that would make things a little easier he started to look for a good selection.

* * *

Finishing the final adjustments to the belt he had borrowed climbed off his bed and retrieved his ring from under the pillow, carefully slipping it into his pocket. Fluffing his hair a little he then slipped a simple black with grey edged ski cap onto his head, pulling it low so it covered all of his forehead. He looked down at the clothes he wore and nodded his approval before going to put his shoes on.

From Hibari's closet, which smelled wonderful—making him wonder at the other's choice for detergent, he had chose a simple black long sleeved shirt that showed off his collar bone. It was a little baggy but he liked that. He had also chosen a pair of black dress pants that had to be held up with a belt. They were the best fitting pair he could find. He had then chosen fluffy white socks, a black hat, and a black spring coat to complete the ensemble before snatching a pair of dark shades as an after thought. He would need a light disguise to be sure… it was still too soon.

Once he had slipped his shoes and the coat on he gathered the keys and credit card from the coffee table, where he had placed them after breakfast, before going to the door and standing before it as his heart started to race uncomfortably. He could do this! He could! No one would recognize him... he would be fine. Settling his expression to that of determination he reached out and opened the door before stepping out and locking it behind him. He glanced at the number on the door. 202. From there he slowly walked down a flight of stairs to the entrance, pausing before going outside to mentally scold his heart to calm down before it killed him.

He breathed in the fresh air and found he was happy it was a little chilly for being late April. Now he had a reason to wear the coat. As he slowly walked away he glanced at the building number, 2718, before continuing toward the end of the street. When he got to the end of the block he looked at the street signs before taking out paper and a pen. He wrote down Hibari's address in case he got lost so he would know how to get back home.

* * *

Tsuna groaned, his forehead starting to bead with perspiration from effort as he set his multiple bags down again for the third time. He was really starting to wish Hibari had given him cash for a cab or something. Or that the shops weren't ten blocks from Hibari's building. It really wasn't that much of a distance, but the weight of the bags made it seem like miles. Even the weight wasn't that bad at first … but after a few hours of shopping and having to carry the bags on his arms because it hurt too much to hold them in his hands it was starting to weigh him down.

He sighed, wondering if he should have picked less items. Hibari had never given him a limit… but it wasn't like he had gone crazy either. He had also picked out some new toiletries that he found favorable to his tastes and had bought a small cake he could share with Hibari and Hibird when they came back.

Looking around he frowned, thinking he was lost, until he caught the street signs behind a budding tree. He still had three more blocks to go. Groaning again he gathered his bags, deciding to take another break on the bridge a block and a half away before trekking the rest of the way home. Ah… home. He couldn't wait! He was starting to get hungry.

He was mentally going through what he could eat for lunch when a sudden scream startled him from his thoughts. As if by instinct his eyes immediately went to the form of a young woman as she fell over the side of the bridge, nearby people gasping in shock. Before he could think twice he had dropped his bags and ran to the side, other people flocking to the spot as well.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into her!" A young boy cried to his friend.

"Help!" The girl cried out as she surfaced, struggling to stay afloat with a large pack on her back.

Tsuna pulled the sunglasses from his face, stuffing them into his pocket as he quickly climbed onto the rail, his intuition urging him on. He was _so_ happy Yamamoto and Gokudera had taught him how to swim when he was younger, even if it took _forever_. Diving in he quickly swam to the girl.

"Hey! Can you get the pack off?" He asked while trying to keep water from his mouth as he grabbed her by the waist and tried to keep her above surface as well.

"I-I can't! Please help!" She cried in a panic as she splashed around, trying not to sink.

Tsuna sighed, thinking fast before looking the girl deep in the eyes. "Take a deep breath and hold it on three."

The girl frantically shook her head.

"Trust me." Tsuna said as calmly as possible. When the girl slowly nodded he sighed in relief. "One… two… three!"

He took a deep breath the moment she did and pulled her under the water, letting them sink a little before he latched onto her right pack strap and moved so he could place his foot on the pack. Once in place he pushed as hard as he could against the water's resistance with his foot while pulling the strap with his hand until it ripped. With one of her arms free he helped her slide her other one out before pulling her to the surface. They both gasped for air and Tsuna helped her swim to a nearby bank.

The girl coughed as she pulled herself on land before she started crying. Tsuna exhaled in relief that she seemed to be okay as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. He was caught by surprise when the girl suddenly jumped him, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank so much!" She cried into his shoulder as she nearly squeezed the breath out of him.

"N-No problem…" Tsuna gasped as he patted her lightly on the back before blushing when she pulled away and he saw how pretty she really was.

"You must tell me your name!" She insisted as she took his face in with gratitude shining in her eyes. "My name is Haru Miura!"

-Chapter 6 End-

--

**SPECIAL NOTE:** A different, slightly dirtier version to this chapter can now be found on for anyone who is interested.

--

**A/N: **Another chapter edited. Hopefully I got most, if not all, the previous mistakes and stuff though I cannot say much for the grammar. Sorry.

ALSO. This story is now on . Please check there for more graphic smut when the chapters are produced. THANK YOU.

Tsuna and the voice. Someone once asked if it was Vongola Primo... no. It's not. Just a helpful voice. And it stopped him from running away from Hibari--which can only be a good thing. And yes, I know. Hibari does not drink--he states so himself, but this is AU. And so in this story he will. Okay?

FIGHT! Tsuna fought back a little though paid for it in the end. It's a good thing though. Hibari shall learn his pet cannot be forever pushed around and that he cares for his well being. Lol, and smexin' with Dino. Or at least trying to. AND NO. Some have wondered if Tsuna saw Dino. He didn't. Well, he did but doesn't recognize him as Dino. The shadows covered his tattoos and there are other blondes.

Hibari and OC. Here OC stands for OCD--Obssesive Compulsive Disorder. The way he has his clothes, Tsuna wonders if he's a bit anal, lol.

And we are introduced to Haru! x3 I love Haru. She's like... my top favorite female character in this series. Oh! And since how Tsuna meets her here is taken from how he actually meets her in the series I take no credit for the idea. Okay? But uh oh. Tsuna didn't answer the call. Someone is going to be in trouble!

--

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

My Pet's A Hero?


	7. My Pet's A Hero?

((**EDIT**: As of 03/03/10-This story has been slightly edited and may differ from the original. Nothing too big but I thought I would mention it anyway.))

**Chapter Warning:** There is LIGHT 18D in this chapter. Read at your own risk!

--

**Chapter 7: My Pet's A Hero?**

Hibari remained standing where he had been for the past five minutes at Dino's office door, taking the said man in as the blonde sat perched on his desk, back to him and silent. Hibari had tasted the somber mood everyone was in upon his entrance and from Romario's distracted behavior prior he decided to wait for the older man to make the first move. There were some explanations due… like about last night and what had happened to the blonde's brother. While he was sure he could gather the patience to wait for Dino to be ready to speak, he really did hope it wouldn't take all day. After all… he had other things that required his attention. Things that couldn't be neglected.

Dino heaved a sigh, catching Hibari's attention, before bowing his head, his voice thick with emotion. "About last night… I'm sorry."

Silence was his reply.

"My brother… he's d—" Dino's voice caught though he didn't struggle to continue. He instead took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before releasing. "Though they are very good at hiding it, Vongola is in chaos at the moment. I've been doing all I can to support them…"

Dino fell silent again and Hibari let what few things the Italian had said process. Vongola was in chaos? Vongola with all of its prestige and strength? Not any pushover could be boss. And didn't the family have guardians that were specially trained for the purpose of protecting their boss? Wasn't that what made the family so unique? Hibari frowned thoughtfully. Who had that kind of power to not only get to the Vongola boss… but to _actually_ assassinate him? And _where_ could he find them? Hibari could feel the familiar tingle of a worthy challenge flow through him. Someone with so much supposed power could be very interesting to fight indeed.

"What exactly happened?" Hibari asked with interest, momentarily forgetting he was talking to a grieving man.

Dino flinched before getting to his feet and turning to look at the younger man, dark shades shielding his red and puffy eyes. "I know I should expect it by now… but you really are a heartless man, Kyouya."

Hibari's dark brows furrowed and before he could stop it he snapped back with an annoyed retort—he had been around his pet too much as of late it would seem. "People die Dino."

When he saw Dino tense he mentally cursed at himself.

"I'm sorry. _That_ was rude. And I don't mean to be unsentimental when I ask what happened…" He said, forcing his to tone to stay light and apologetic.

Dino turned away for a minute before sighing and shaking his head lightly. Running a hand through long golden locks he started to speak before hesitating, beginning anew after a few seconds of silence.

"First: about last night. I truly am sorry… for coming at you like that. And thank you." Dino said lightly, proving he was serious in his apology when he didn't blush. "It was for the wrong reason and looking back… I'm grateful you stopped it."

Hibari fought the urge to arch a curious brow at the blonde's words. _Oh? Was that so?_

"It was… kind of awkward when I woke up this morning and I admit I was a little hesitant to face you after… but then I remembered we promised to talk. I think I could use that at the moment." Dino gave a small smile before twitching as if something just came to mind, which seemed to be the case when he added, "Ah! Kyouya… that reminds me—I… may have been mistaken, but…"

Hibari watched as the Cavallone boss suddenly seemed uncomfortable, frowning thoughtfully. "What?"

"Uh… well…" Dino paused, scratching his cheek distractedly. "Last night… you seemed a little… distant. And then you brushed me off so fast—of course…"

Hibari frowned at the older man's surprising observation before rolling his eyes in an attempt to simply brush it off. "Dino, you are an idiot."

Dino flushed at those words before his lips curled into an annoyed frown. "You did! It's not like you! There was obviously something else on your mind as well—did I miss somethi—"

"You're being annoying." Hibari stated with a displeased air as he crossed his arms in an unintentional defensive manner. "You're also getting off subje—"

"Kusakabe said you took in a stray." Dino interjected forcefully as he glared through his shades at the younger man. "Could that be—"

"Kusakabe shall get bitten for speaking of business that is not his…" Hibari muttered in annoyance. "And that has nothing to do with why _you_ are not telling me what you should."

"Kyouya, if the loss of my brother has taught me anything it's that you should be careful of what you take in—he also—" Dino growled defensively.

Hibari merely blinked before rolling his eyes again. "Have common sense… it was a useless rabbit. A harmless little thing, really."

_Though completely irritating at times… and stubborn._ Hibari snorted lightly at his added thought.

"Yeah… well… even if it looks harmless that doesn't mean it is." Dino said lightly before sighing sadly and shaking his head to clear it of unwanted thoughts. "I suppose I should start from the beginning—well… as I know it."

Hibari nodded slowly before walking in to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of Dino's desk before watching as Dino came over and sat next to him.

"I suppose it starts with a kid my brother took in… Adriano Banuci from the Medici family." Dino began as he leaned back in the chair, tilting his head back to presumably stare at the ceiling. It was a little hard to tell since he still had the shades on.

"Medici—the one that was massacred?" Hibari questioned with surprise at the interesting piece of information.

"Yes… apparently he was the only survivor and my brother, in an act of guilt and compassion, took him in 'under his wing' as they say." Dino said as he tilted the chair back, placing a foot on his desk to keep help himself balanced. "From what Vongola was able to learn, the family was attacked for switching allegiance to Vongola…"

"Switched? Switched from whom?" Hibari asked, interest rising even more. This could be the family to see… the one with the strength to counter that of the legendary Vongola's.

Dino shrugged half-halfheartedly from where he sat before setting the chair back on all fours and giving the dark haired man a serious look from behind his sunglasses. "If we had that information do you think we would be sitting here? I would be with my brothers avenging my little brother—of course I would bring you too."

Hibari offered him a smirk at those words before frowning thoughtfully. "So you think the family who attacked Medici attacked Vongola as well?"

"Ah, yes. The story… let me get to that part later… first: so the family was attacked and my brother and his guardians set out to aide them. Unfortunately it was also a trap. My brother, in the end, was only able to save Adriano." Dino said softly, his voice sympathetic. "A few of his guardians were injured which shook them all a little that the enemy was so strong."

Hibari felt the tingle grow. The seven Vongola guardians were all said to be quite strong, even the young Thunder-in-training. And yet someone was able to beat them? "How were they injured if they are supposed to be some of the best in your mafia world?"

Dino smiled dryly at the question before exhaling slowly. "They were hurt protecting their boss… it pains me to be reminded of this sometimes but they are mostly still quite young and inexperienced when it comes to actual fights. They've had their fair share of practice, but nothing to this extent I'm sure."

Hibari thought about that before remembering they were only a few years younger than he was at twenty-two if they were to be joining his old junior high a year below him. "Hrn."

"Sometimes I wonder if they should have waited a little longer… but they were so ready for the most part. I don't think Reborn or Timoteo expected trouble so soon." Dino frowned as he stared off into space.

Hibari watched the blonde for a minute before running a hand through his dark locks and glancing at the time. _Still a bit to go…_ "Well, maybe such a weak—"

"My brother was _not_ weak!" Dino shouted as he jumped to his feet, fists shaking at his sides. "He may have been inexperienced yet but _never_ weak! He was strong! I will not have you—"

"I am not trying to insult the brat who couldn't even defend himself!" Hibari growled as he got to his feet as well. Did Dino mean to intimidate him with height? Fool! "Don't make this a fight, Dino."

"Don't make assumptions about my brother!" Dino growled back, surprising Hibari with his aggressiveness. "As Vongola boss he _had_ to be strong! That wasn't the problem… but that he came to be boss still with the naivety of a child. _That_ was his downfall!"

Hibari paused before sitting back down slowly, knowing it was the only way to keep Dino talking. He didn't want to submit but his curiosity got the better of him. Wasn't Dino the lucky one today? "What do you mean?"

Dino panted his anger away, calming as he, too, sat back down before resting his elbows on his knees and locking his hands together. "My brother, who was innocent himself, believed that's how everyone was, I'm sure. At least… for the most part."

Hibari noted that though the blonde said it like it was a bad thing, he had smiled fondly at the words.

"He believed Adriano to be one of the innocent and felt guilt that he could do little to help him and save his family. However… Adriano wasn't so pure. It was he who plotted against Vongola, goaded along by the very ones who attacked his own family." Dino growled, his hands tightening.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Hibari asked with annoyance at the stupid kid. Was he actually a spy or something? His _own_ family?

"I'll get to that in a minute… back to my brother—"

"Can't you tell me his name? He's… gone now, isn't he?" Hibari asked lightly, trying not to be rude.

"…No." Dino said simply. Hibari didn't push it. "Anyway… from what Adriano has told us… he slipped sedatives into my brother's tea. This made it hard for him to fight back like he should have been able to… and my brother was—"

He didn't finish.

They both sat in momentary silence, Dino staring at the floor and Hibari staring at the wall.

"Did you… did the Vongola manage any captures?" Hibari asked slowly, hoping so. He wouldn't mind torturing information out of someone if it meant finding a good fight.

Dino's head shot up to look at Hibari before a dry smile captured his lips. "Yes. Just one."

"Just one?" Hibari questioned, trying to keep the incredulity out of his voice.

"Yes." Dino's smile faded.

"Who?" Hibari frowned as he watched the blonde get a pained expression.

"Reborn ordered everyone to be killed—all but Adriano… who was actually an easy capture. He didn't fight back or anything." Dino sighed before cradling his head in his hands. "Some managed to escape, I'm sure. Everyone else was killed. I didn't get there until after everything was getting cleaned up… but I was there when Adriano was questioned."

Hibari felt his eyes narrow as he took that in. Was that what had kept Dino so long? Made him feel he had to stay? Dealing with that kid? About to question what they were able to get out of the kid, he was halted when his eyes subconsciously sought out the clock.

"Ah… could you excuse me for a moment?" He said lightly as he got to his feet, catching sight of Dino's frown before leaving the room. He walked down to a quiet and secluded area before pulling his cell phone out and dialing his home number. After ringing seven times without an answer he frowned and ended the call, wondering if maybe his pet was in the bathroom or something. Pocketing his phone he got himself a cup of tea while listening to Hibird sing to Kusakabe as they waited for him to be done with Dino.

Taking a sip of his tea he pulled out his cell phone and went to his recent calls made and selected his home number again only to grow annoyed when it once again rang endlessly. Checking the time again he began to wonder if he should give the annoying herbivore a little more time. Squeezing his styrofoam cup a little harder than need be he walked back to Dino, who had his sunglasses off and was rubbing at his eyes. When he entered and closed the door behind him, Dino looked up and offered him a small smile.

"I could have called Romario if you needed something to drink Kyouya." Dino said lightly as he slipped his shades back on to hide his red eyes.

"I felt like getting it myself." Hibari replied as he took his seat again and looked at Dino expectantly.

"Ah…" Dino sighed getting to his feet and pacing slowly. "Well…"

* * *

_-Vongola Main Estate-_

"_Dino-san! Welcome!" _

_Dino skidded to a halt before turning to see it was Fuuta who had called out to him, wearing a light smile, though his eyes look sad, and carrying his giant book of Rankings. "Fuuta! Where is—"_

"_Lambo-kun said you would be arriving soon… please follow me to the courtyard where—ah!" Fuuta frowned as Dino suddenly took off in the direction he was about to lead him to. "D-Dino-san! Please… wait…"_

So impatient!

_Dino ran until he made it to the courtyard before nearly tripping to a stop when he was met with the sight of destruction… and bodies… and—where was Tsuna?! He looked around frantically until a familiar voice called out to him._

"_Ah, Dino-san… you made it here quickly."_

_The blonde turned to see a dark haired one with a sad face, though he tried to hide it behind a greeting smile. "Yamamoto! Where is—"_

"_If the Mist bastard gets to go, I want to go too!"_

_Both Dino and Yamamoto turned toward the angry yelling when it caught their attention, Yamamoto's attempted smile now becoming a frown._

"_Gokudera…" He whispered with worry as they watched the silver haired man hound Reborn._

"_No." Reborn flat out refused, not bothering to look at the angry man._

"_But I am Juudaime's right hand man! I should be witness to—" Gokudera tried to argue through clenched teeth._

"_You are far too emotional… it's no wonder you are denied. Position has nothing—" Mukuro started to state haughtily._

"_Shut the hell up!" Gokudera growled at the annoying pineapple head._

"_Reborn! What is going on?!" Dino suddenly called out, approaching the three men._

"_Dino." Was all Reborn said before he turned to continue on his way to… wherever it was that he was going._

"_Reborn—"_

"_I want to come!" Gokudera yelled again before growling in annoyance when Reborn turned and pointed a gun at his forehead, cocking the piece._

"_I said no." Reborn hissed, eyes glaring._

"_Reborn! Stop!" Yamamoto gasped, horrified and tense._

"_What is going on? Tsuna! Where is—where are you going?" Dino frowned, trying to make sense of it all with the little information he had._

_Reborn pressed the metal into Gokudera's forehead as a warning before withdrawing and putting it away. "Tsuna is gone and I am going to go question the one captive that I demanded be left alive."_

_Dino's frown grew before his brows furrowed and his chewed his lip hesitantly. "Who?"_

"_Adriano."_

"_No!" Dino gasped, eyes wide and unbelieving._

_Gokudera growled angrily at the mention of the name while Yamamoto looked sadly across the courtyard. It couldn't be! The kid _adored_ Tsuna! He—he… could have lied._

"_Reborn… please allow me to come with you." Dino asked lightly, staring at the ground at the hitman's feet._

_There was a few seconds of silence before, "Fine."_

_Dino released a relieved breath as Gokudera grumbled angry curses from behind the hand Yamamoto had placed over his mouth. He gave the silver haired man an apologetic look before following Vongola's number one hitman and the belated Decimo's Mist Guardian. _Tsuna is gone…_ kept echoing in his head, making his ears start to ring. Tsuna… was… gone?_

"_Reborn… about Tsuna—he—" Dino questioned lightly until he heard Mukuro snort in disapproval, causing his attention to go to the other man._

"_I don't know how to pretty it up for you… Vongola was attacked, Tsuna was targeted, and he was killed. End of story—well… to Tsuna. Adriano shall tell us _why_." Reborn said without emotion as they walked._

_Dino opened his mouth to respond only to realize he had nothing to say. Closing his mouth slowly he took his bottom lip between his teeth and chewed softly as he thought about Reborn's words._

_Tsuna. Was. Dead._

_Tears filled his eyes but he didn't let them fall as he walked with two of the scariest men he'd ever known. Adriano did this…? No matter the reason…he would pay!_

_As they neared the small holding room the teen was placed in they could hear his sobbing. Dino frowned, wondering of he was already being 'questioned' only to hear Mukuro snicker as he mumbled how they haven't even started yet._

_Reborn was first to enter the room followed by Dino then Mukuro. When Adriano saw them he quieted his crying, staring at Reborn apprehensively._

"_P-Please! Please! I'm sorr—t-tell Vongola-sama that I am so—" Rino whimpered, hanging his head in shame._

"_Silence." Reborn said simply as he walked over to where the kid sat, coming to stand in front of him. "You can tell Tsuna yourself how sorry you are… once I send you to the afterlife."_

_All three men watched Rino's hazel eyes widen in fright at the threat before slowly dimming with confusion. Why Reborn was bothering to toy with him neither Mukuro nor Dino knew… but they weren't about to question him on it._

"_After… Vongola-sama? W-What—what are you saying?! Vongola-sama was—" Rino seemed to panic as he started hyperventilating. _

"_Killed in the attack you enabled to happen." Reborn finished for him, dark eyes staring without forgiveness at the teen._

"_N-No! You're lying!" Rino cried out desperately._

"_Why would he lie about that?!" Dino snapped back before catching himself and forcing calm into his enraged system._

_Reborn watched Dino for a moment, wondering if he had made the right choice in allowing Dino to accompany them if he was just going to be a ball of emotions like Gokudera before easing when he saw Dino gain control over himself. That small worry aside he turned his attention back to Adriano._

"_Why indeed… but beside the point. We are not here to talk about Tsuna—mention him again and I will make sure your torture is as slow and painful as possible." Reborn added, eyes traveling over to Mukuro's ominously smirking features._

_Rino followed and hiccuped with fear at the sight of the Mist Guardian—why couldn't it at least be the woman?! Mukuro seemed to be able to guess what the teen was thinking and smirked even more._

"_Ah, unfortunately my dear Chrome is too distraught to deal with the likes of you… so you're stuck with me." Mukuro said lightly with an air of mock pity that wasn't believable for a _second_. Not when he was smirking so _evilly_ like that. _

_Unable to look at him any longer, Rino turned his attention to the floor until Reborn snapped his fingers under his nose, silently demanding he meet his eyes. Rino complied without a second's hesitation._

"_Now… you can freely spill your words or… I can freely spill your blood until you decide to speak." He said threateningly, dark eyes boring into Rino's frightened hazel. "Which is it?"_

_Rino hung his head, trembling against his restraints before whispering softly, "What do you want to know?"_

"_About today, of course… and why it was done." Reborn replied just as softly before nodding to Mukuro then leaned in to add against Rino's ear, "And don't leave _anything_ out. There will be _no_ second chances."_

* * *

When repeating the story Adriano had told, Dino wasn't sure if it took more time… or less. At times it felt like more with every emotional pause he made and at others it felt like less because he was able to speak without the fear, guilt, and the physical and mental pain Adriano had to endure. By the time they had finished questioning him, Adriano was crying again while begging for them to just hurry and kill him. Reborn simply smiled at him before looking to Mukuro and leaving. Dino left quickly after, not wanting to stay behind. He could hear Rino's screams as he walked away… and if it wasn't for the small satisfaction he felt, that Rino deserved it, he would have shuddered in pity. Who knew what horrors Mukuro would put him through… and he didn't even want to _try_ to guess.

Hibari listened to what the kid had said with little response, only the narrowing of his eyes or a hum of displeasure showing he was actually paying attention.

After speaking of Adriano Dino then explained how he had rested for a day to get over the shock of it all before doing what he could to help them as a friend and an ally. Hibari still couldn't believe the sheer _stupidity_ of the kid though he could kind of understand his seemingly gullible desperation. He wouldn't tell Dino that, however.

Bringing his attention back to the said man he saw the usually happy and somewhat ditzy blonde was now staring glumly at the floor. Wondering if he should give him a minute to collect himself he decided to call his pet once more before getting to his feet and politely excusing himself. Dino didn't respond at all.

Walking back to his previously secluded area he dialed his home number again only to nearly break his cell phone in agitation when the annoying herbivore _still _didn't pick up. _Where is he?!_ Shopping shouldn't take that long!

"Kusakabe!" Hibari growled to the man as he turned and stormed over to where the older man sat. "Check my house and the local stores for the kid. _Find_ him. If you cannot, let me know right away!"

"Uh… sure thing Kyou-san." Kusakabe replied somewhat nervously at the sudden burst of anger before getting to his feet and leaving to do as… forcefully requested, Hibird following on his shoulder.

Pocketing his phone he went back to Dino to see if he had any jobs for him. He would love to be punishing some worthless herbivores right about now. Walking in to Dino's office he saw the man was still sitting how he had left him, looking like he hadn't moved even in the slightest. About to growl out his question of something to do, he paused when he noticed how the light suddenly glinted off of the suddenly apparent wet tracks on Dino's cheeks.

Was he… crying? Closing his eyes to gather all of his existing patience, he opened them again and silently went to Dino's side before crouching in front of him. Dino didn't seem to notice. If he did he chose not to respond. Reaching up slowly he pulled the shades from Dino's face and set them aside. The young Cavallone boss was indeed crying, his eyes closed with brows furrowed as if in physical pain. It made him think of his pet's tears from the previous night. While a stab of annoyance greeted him at the thought of his pet at _all_ at the moment, he also felt a small pinch of pity too. It was unusual.

Without really thinking about it he brought a hand up to wipe the tear tracks on Dino's left cheek dry before leaning up towards him to place a light kiss against his lips. A soft gasp was his response, the pained expression easing from the older man's face. Pulling back a little to run the tip of his tongue over the soft lips he waited for a second before pressing another kiss to them, a little more firmly this time. Dino whimpered lowly in response, the blonde's lips parting under the pressure. Hibari didn't hesitate to slide his tongue into the other man's mouth. For being somewhat unresponsive before, Dino sure took to the kiss now, returning it with a sort of heated fervor as his hands moved to cling to Hibari's sinfully black hair.

Dino was the first to break the kiss after a few minutes of attacking the familiar tongue with his own, moving his mouth to instead press into the crook of the Hibari's neck while his arms hugged the younger man close.

"Kyouya… I need you." He whispered warmly against the slightly paler skin. "I could use a distraction…"

Hibari thought on that for a moment before pressing a light kiss into the soft golden locks. Pushing Dino back he sought his lips, showering him with hungry kisses as he let his fingertips trail along the man's jaw and neck. Hell. He could use a distraction at the moment too.

* * *

_Why_ wasn't the herbivore answering his call?! He had _told_ him he would call! He had _told_ him he'd better answer! The kid better hope Kusakabe found him sleeping or wandering around lost somewhere… because if he had tried to run his punishment would _not_ be light!

"Nngh—ah! T-Too rough… Kyouya…" Dino's breathless voice followed by a pained whimper brought Hibari from his thoughts to his current position.

He had Dino bent over his desk, shirt halfway down his back since he had actually worn a button down for once, his blonde hair fanned wildly across his cheek which was flushed a nice pink. He was standing behind him, pants around his thighs and Dino's around his own knees while mid-thrust, limbs shaking lightly. It was then he noticed the source of the other's discomfort. His right hand was fisted tightly in his hair, pushing him down into the desk hard while his left's fingertips were digging firmly into his hip. Releasing his grip with both hands he moved them rest next to Dino's head as he leaned over him slightly.

"Sorry…" He whispered against the soft skin of his lips before nuzzling into the tanned neck and moving a hand down next to the other's hip. Feeling him shudder beneath him he smirked and used his teeth to nip along the bare shoulder before starting up the movement of his hips again.

Hibari collaborated his movement with Dino's responses until finally the blonde cried out unintelligibly while bucking back before tensing then trembling wildly as he came. Hibari gave a low grunt at the feel as a muttered curse was partnered with his own release then he stood panting for a minute before pulling free and fixing his clothes. As he was fixing his tie he frowned mentally when he couldn't shake the feeling he was missing something. Looking over to Dino he gave him a once over before brushing his hair out of his eyes and turning his back so the blonde could clean up and pull himself together with _some_ sense of privacy.

"Jeez… I'm probably going to have bruises tomorrow. Did you have to grip so tightly?" Dino muttered as he slowly put himself to right.

"Hrm." Was Hibari's only reply. He'd already apologized once.

Dino shrugged it off, use to this. It didn't bother him as much as it probably should. Hibari wasn't a tender lover. He didn't shower you with affection or praise. He didn't cuddle when done or see you to sleep. They hadn't even done the deed in a bed yet, Dino realized with surprise.

Waiting for Dino to finish up, Hibari thought on the missing feeling before thinking back to previous encounters. It didn't take him long to realize what was missing was the feeling of fulfillment. Usually sex with Dino left him buzzing with pleasure… at the very least, but now he just felt… empty. What the hell was wrong with—

The sudden vibrations of his phone jolted him out of his thoughts. Quickly reaching for it he pulled it out to see Kusakabe's name on the ID before flipping it open. "Yes?"

Hibari listened with mounting irritation as Kusakabe informed him he couldn't find the kid at home _or_ at the shops. Gritting his teeth in anger he tried to keep calm, but it was difficult.

"Check the park!" He hissed into the phone before snapping it shut and thrusting it back into his pocket. "I have something I need to take care of."

Ignoring Dino's questioning look he turned and left the room, storming down to his waiting car. _The annoying little—_ He'd _kill_ him!

* * *

Kusakabe winced as the call suddenly disconnected before closing his phone with a sigh. _Great._ Hibari was now in a foul mood. He pitied the kid. When Hibari got his hands on him he'd probably be shown no mercy. Getting into the dark car that was waiting for him, he decided to check out the park like told to spare himself from Hibari's anger as much as possible.

When the dark car pulled out of its spot a taxi pulled in a minute later, the driver a tad annoyed as he waited to be paid with wet bills.

"Here you go… sorry they're wet!

"Yeah, yeah…" The driver grumbled as he took the wet money from the wet dark haired girl, silently urging her and her friend to get their wet asses out of his car.

"Uh… thank you mister. For picking us up and everything." The friend added with a nervous smile, seeming to sense his displeasure, before getting out carefully with his numerous bags, the girl following. _Good riddance!_

The boy watched the taxi drive off before turning with relief to the somewhat familiar building. Glancing at the number he smiled before walking toward it. "Come on Miss Haru."

"It's just Haru—hahi?! Tsuna lives _here_?!" Haru exclaimed with surprise as she stared up at the grand building.

"Uh, I— …yeah." Tsuna blushed at her reaction, looking back at the building he could see where her surprise came from. It was definitely upper class. Come to think of it… Hibari's clothes and the things he lived with did make him seem pretty well off. Did he come from a wealthy family? Or maybe… he had a high paying job.

"Wow! Tsuna must be loaded!" Haru observed as she walked with him to the entrance.

"Hiiih—n-not really!" _That would be my… master._ Tsuna thought to himself as he blushed more.

"Don't be so modest!" Haru smiled as she followed him inside, lugging her soaked pack behind her. After Tsuna had made sure she was okay, he had gone to retrieve it. Something she was thankful for.

Tsuna had no comment to that so he kept quiet as he led the way to Hibari's door before using the keys he had been given again and unlocking it. Stepping inside he showed Haru to his room before getting her some towels and taking her pack to the balcony. Rifling through his new clothes he pick out something to borrow Haru and something for himself before handing them over then going to change in the bathroom.

As he undressed he decided he would wring out the water the best he could then throw everything in the dryer.

* * *

Hibari gracefully exited the car when it pulled up in front of his building, making it to his door in record time. Figuring with the kid being so clueless, he would start his search at home for any clues that might tell him where the other had gone. He _would_ find the lying herbivore! He would _not_ escape! Unlocking the door he entered his home and went straight for his pet's room. It was as good a place as any to start.

Grabbing the handle and pushing the door open, he made it one step inside before freezing. Of all the things he expected he might find… a naked girl was _not_ one of them.

Haru turned at the sound of the door opening to tell Tsuna she wasn't done yet only to see a surprised strange man standing there, _staring_ at her. Blushing brightly, she screamed and quickly moved to cover her exposed curves with a towel.

The girl's scream brought Hibari out of his shock. Stepping back he was about to apologize when he suddenly heard the bathroom door open. Turning to look in that direction he saw his damn _pet_ walking out, hair wet and dressed only in plaid blue pajama pants with a towel around his neck and a spare in his hands.

"Haru! I have another towel if you want to—" Tsuna froze as he looked up from where he had been previously looking at the floor in thought to see Hibari standing in the doorway to his room, a pissed scowl coming over his face.

What. The. _Hell_. Was this?! _This_ was what his stupid pet had been up to?! Messing around with a stupid girl?! And from the look of it, they had just finished—

"You did not answer my call…" Hibari growled lowly as he stalked toward his pet. "Because you were screwing _her_?"

"Eh—" Tsuna blinked. Call—ah! That's right! He was suppose to answer—_screwing_?! "Ah! N-No! It's not like—"

He winced when Hibari grabbed him by his upper arm and jerked him around until he was pinned to the wall between the two rooms. A small whimper escaped his lips when Hibari grabbed his chin forcefully and made him look him in the eye. Why… was he so angry?

"You'd better explain yourself quickly, herbivore." Hibari said angrily, not liking the thought of _his_ pet with some girl in _his_ home at all.

"I-I helped her f-from—" Tsuna trembled under Hibari's angry glare, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Please stop! He's not cheating on you, I swear! We didn't do anything!"

Tsuna and Hibari both turned to see Haru now standing in the hallway, dressed in Tsuna's new t-shirt and looking frightened at what she saw before her with tears in her eyes. What she said seemed to register with the two males at the same time as they looked back to each other before Hibari released the smaller one. They weren't lovers!

* * *

"I see…" Hibari said slowly as Tsuna placed a plate of strawberry angel cake before him after serving their… guest. "And then?"

"Well…" Haru paused to take a sip of her hot cocoa. "It was cold being in wet clothes… Tsuna said he lived nearby and offered Haru dry clothes… so we came here."

Tsuna sat on the floor across from the couch where the other two were sitting, setting his own plate of cake on the coffee table. After Haru's outburst of Tsuna being… faithful, Hibari seemed to calm down a little and allowed her to tell him what happened while Tsuna cleaned up the mess they had made and put the clothes in the dryer. When he was done with that he decided to serve the cake he had gotten and some hot cocoa to be free of Hibari just a little longer. He was a little nervous to be in the same room as him at the moment.

"It was so scary to see you so mad at Tsuna! I've never seen an _actual_ jealous lover before! So cool!" Haru added suddenly with bright eyes and a pleased blush.

Tsuna choked on his cocoa while Hibari felt his brow twitch in annoyance.

"As I have said before… we are _not_ lovers." Hibari replied with strained calm. "He's just some kid I took off of the street."

"Oh?" Haru looked at Tsuna with surprise, making him blush. "So… Tsuna is free for Haru to date?"

The blush spread from his face down to his neck at the question and he became nervous when Haru actually seemed to be waiting for an answer and Hibari _glared_ at him. "Uh, I—err… n-need more cocoa!"

_Flee Tsuna, flee!_ His mind told him and he heeded it wonderfully. Haru blinked before giggling as she watched him go.

"Tsuna is cute." She smiled as she took a bite of her cake.

Hibari gave a soft grunt in reply, not really sure himself if it was in agreement or disapproval. "Forgive me if this is rude, but _who_ are you?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Haru! Haru Miura!" Haru said happily. "I own a little costume shop down in the Square."

"Wow! You own a costume shop, Haru?" Tsuna asked with surprise as he came back with his cocoa mug refilled.

"Eh!" Haru blushed suddenly. "Well, technically my papa owns it… but it's mine—I run it. When we moved here from Japan—"

"Hiiih! You're from Japan too?" Tsuna interrupted with keen interest. "So am I!"

"Hahi! Really? Oooh! Where from?" Haru asked excitedly.

Suddenly Hibari felt like the only mature person in the room.

"Namimori." Tsuna smiled.

"Uwah! Haru too!" Haru gasped before smiling widely, her drying hair swaying with her movement as she leaned forward, switching from Italian to Japanese. "How weird is that?"

Hibari may not have visually expressed it but he was stunned at that answer. Those two… were from Namimori as well? It was more than weird! Looking his pet over, he frowned lightly. Could that be a reason why he felt drawn to him? Besides the hidden strength?

"Amazing! Why did you come here to Italy?" Tsuna questioned curiously as he let his happiness fill him. Haru was from Namimori? The same place as him! As his home. They shared a bond through that… and it made him feel a little less lonely.

"When I was thirteen my father got a job opportunity here. So we moved. I was sad… so my father bought me the shop one year for my birthday. Making costumes has always made me happy. When I was old enough I started selling my stuff. I loved it so much I decided to make Italy my home." Haru answered with a content smile. "I miss Namimori sometimes… but my parents have moved back there since I've been eighteen so I try to visit a lot."

Tsuna smiled at how happy Haru seemed to be. She was lucky… she could go back.

"Why are you in Italy, Tsuna?" Haru asked as she took another bite of cake.

"Oh! Um… family." Tsuna said lightly, happy his smiled stayed in place. "My family… I came here to be with them but…"

"Tsuna?" Haru's voice was soft, filled with concern.

Before he could answer, the sudden sound of vibrating caught their attention. Hibari's brows furrowed as he pulled his phone from his pocket. _Damn! That's right! Kusakabe!_ Answering, he cut the man off before he could speak.

"I've found him… apparently my pet is a hero." Hibari smirked before confirming something and hanging up.

Tsuna just stared at the dark haired man with disbelief. He had just called him his pet. In front of Haru!

"Miura-san, how about I check your clothes and prepare you to be on your way. Kusakabe can take you home if you so desire." Hibari addressed as he looked at the time.

Haru, not wanting to overstay her welcome, nodded silently before reaching to finish her cocoa as Hibari got to his feet and left the room. Tsuna and Haru sat in silence until the sudden sound of something slamming against something else and mumbled curses sounded from the laundry room. When Hibari came back he looked irritated about something and the way he handed Haru her clothes made her seem thankful for the excuse to get away when she scurried off to change. Tsuna quickly focused his attention on his cake, not wanting to catch the angry man's eye.

Kusakabe had arrived by the time Haru had finished changing. She was introduced to the man who would be taking her home and seemed happy to be saying goodbye after a nervous glance at Hibari.

"Tsuna! Thank you so much for saving me! I owe you my life—we should be friends!" Haru smiled before surprising him with a chaste kiss to his lips, blushing as she waved while walking down the hall. "Come see my shop sometime!"

Tsuna turned red, bringing his fingertips to his lips before waving back slowly. Feeling Hibird land on his head he closed the door, trying to look up at the small thing before turning to face a scowling Hibari. "Uh…?"

"Don't you two seem close?" Hibari asked with a scoff as he crossed his arms.

Frowning for second, Tsuna remembered he had done nothing wrong. Whatever problem Hibari had, he could—well… shove it up his ass! Meeting the taller man's eyes Tsuna stood his ground. "What is your problem? Why is it whenever I show courtesy you get angry?"

Hibari arched a brow at his bold little pet before snorting. "Courtesy? Yeah right. And my problem? My problem seems to be my horny little pet. Someone your age shouldn't be trolloping around with some stupid girl acting like—"

"_Don't_ talk about Haru like that! She didn't do anything wrong!" Tsuna shouted, glaring at him. "And it's not even like that! Why are you being so mean Hibari-san?!"

"I don't ever recall giving you permission to bring random damsels in distress home with you!" Hibari growled, irritated that his annoying pet _dared_ to yell at him.

Tsuna opened his mouth to argue back only to have his words die in his throat. Hibari did kind of have a valid point there. It _was_ his house. It was wrong of him to bring someone there without, at least, his knowledge. "I'm sorry Hibari-san…"

Those words made Hibari quickly lose his steam against his will. It was hard to be angry if the kid was going to be apologetic. "Yes, well…"

"But… but you're wrong you know." Tsuna mumbled after a few minutes of silence.

Hibari eyed the kid for a moment before his curiosity prompted him to speak. "Oh? Do share."

Tsuna was silent for another minute before meeting his gaze with a light blush. "I think I can… _trollop_ around with whoever I want, should I so choose."

Hibari stared at the smaller male before him with light surprise. He thought… is _that_ what he thought? Well... he'd just have to reeducate him then, wouldn't he?

-Chapter 7 End-

**A/N:** An edited chapter! Yay! So... the big difference in this one, compared to the original--bedsides the spelling and stuff, is that some of the smut between Hibari and Dino has been taken out. This is due to the more graphic scene that can be seen on **AdultFanFiction**. I realize that it doesn't show up in my notes on the last chapter because I accidentally made it seem like a link. And I have been too lazy to go back and fix it. Sorry. But I am telling you all now. You can go there to see the smuttier parts of chapters.

Same user name. Same story title. Okay?

And I guess that's all I have to say here--don't really want to talk about the chapter. If you have questions or whatever, please feel free to ask! :3

--

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

Better When You Smile


	8. Better When You Smile

((**EDIT**: As of 03/16/10-This story has been slightly edited and may differ from the original. Nothing too big but I thought I would mention it anyway.))

--

**Chapter 8: Better When You Smile**

Tsuna sat in silence, still trembling lightly as he carefully sorted through his new clothes to put them away. He tried to stay focused only on his current task, his hands shaking as he neatly folded some jeans, but before long his thoughts would trail back to _him_. To Hibari. And how the man was angry with him. No. Not angry. Downright _furious_. And while he understood to a certain extent… he still didn't know where the rest of it came from. The part he _did_ understand made him tremble more, hanging his head in shame. Dame. Dame! _Dame_-Tsuna!

Apparently he had been wrong in standing up for his 'trolloping' rights for it seemed to set Hibari off. He had ranted about the rules, duties of a pet, and all of that before declaring he had to be out of his _mind_ if he truly thought he could sleep around as he so pleased. And then it got worse. One match seemed to light another, the blazing fire of Hibari's fury growing as he suddenly recalled Tsuna's previous offense.

He had grabbed Tsuna by his arm once again and drug him to the laundry room, growling as he snatched some things from the dryer and shook them under his nose.

"Not meant to go in the _dryer_!" Hibari had raged as he threw the ruined clothes at him. "Can you not _read_ stupid herbivore? Did you not _think_ to look?"

Tsuna caught the clothes he had ruined, staring at them in horror. Oh! What had he done? He _was_ stupid! Why hadn't he— "I'm so sorry Hibari-san… I promise! I'll—"

He'd what? Pay him back? With what money? Replace it? Again, note the lack of funds… he could do nothing. He felt _awful_. He hadn't meant to…

"I'm sorry Hibari-san…" Tsuna repeated, voice quivering. He should have treated them with more care since they were not his.

And then Hibari had verbally slapped him.

"Get out of my face!" He had yelled before pushing him out of the room and slamming the door in his face.

Tsuna was stunned. And confused. Afraid. He had fled to his room after that. Five minutes later he heard Hibari stomp out of the apartment going who knew where. This brought him to where he was now. Scared and in need of something to distract himself with he had decided to put his clothes away… clothes Hibari had paid for.

How could he have been so careless? Dropping the t-shirt he had been holding he hyperventilated while thinking about all Hibari had done for him. He was pathetic! He failed as a boss, as a person, and now he was failing as something as simple as a _pet_. Bringing his hands up to cover his face, he allowed himself to cry out his disappointment in himself.

* * *

"URAAAGH!" Hibari mentally called out every curse he could think of in every language he knew as he kept throwing punch after punch to the tree in front of him, ignoring the pain and how bloody his hands were becoming. He was _so_ pathetic! How could he have lost his cool like that?!

He had offended the kid, harassed him, and hurt him all in one go. And _then_ he had felt the urge to _comfort_ him! Sick at the thought and thoroughly confused he made the kid leave his sight. When it didn't help he left to find a way to relieve his anger safely. Delivering one last hit he stepped away from the tree before sinking to the ground, hissing softly through clenched teeth as his fists stung. Taking a quick look at his bloodied hands he verified they were not broken before falling into deep thought.

His pet… was such a stupid thing. He didn't answer his call like he was _supposed_ to. He brought a _strange_ girl home with him… who openly flirted. A possible threat. He hated to think of her as such but it was how it was. She could take his pet away… all she had to do was attract him to her. That wouldn't be _that_ difficult should she actually try, he supposed.

She was easy on the eyes with her delicate features, large brown eyes and silky royal purple hair. She had an odd inner light that some might find appealing… though she was weird. He didn't like the threat she posed. He wanted to know what hidden power lay in his pet and distractions would just make things difficult!

Oh! His pet had also ruined expensive clothes by being an air head. While his annoyance was justifiable to so say the least, he knew, he also knew the fury he expressed was a little over the top. But with everything hitting him all at once and his pet being his only outlet… Fisting a bloody hand in his hair he cursed at himself.

…Tsuna. That's what _she_ had called him. Was that, then, his name?

"Tsuna." He let the name roll off of his tongue. Hmph. It suited the kid... and he really did seem to be just that at times. Not a mature teenager but a kid. It wasn't really like he could take care of himself, right? So what did the girl see in him? The guy wasn't very domestic. And he seemed to get lonely quite easily—shit!

Hibari's head snapped up, looking in the direction of his building. The kid didn't like being alone when distressed… and he had done just that. Getting quickly to his feet, he winced before ruining a shirt on his own by tearing off strips to wrap his hands in. Looking around for Hibird he soon decided the bird could find his way home on his own before hurrying back to that destination. Home.

When he arrived back he was a little unnerved by how _quiet_ it was. Going straight to his pet's room he found the kid curled up on the floor, sleeping. His face was pale, nose runny and red. Approaching slowly he knelt next to the smaller body, brushing some hair from his face without thinking. When his pet didn't respond he sighed and tapped his soft cheek lightly.

"Oi, herbivore. Wake up—" Magic words? Hibari doubted it. But it seemed to do the trick. At the mention of them caramel eyes opened slowly before focusing on him. They stared at him for a few seconds before the brunette jumped up right.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna gasped as he threw his arms around the taller man's neck, hugging him tightly in what seemed to be relief.

Surprised, the younger man was able to embrace him without interference for a few minutes until he slowly realized what was happening. Patting the soft locks of sienna hair awkwardly a few times he then moved his hands to pry the smaller one off of him.

"Come on, let's get you to bed…" Hibari said lightly, hands coming to rest on Tsuna's elbows before pulling him to his feet.

"I'm sorry Hibari-san… I'm such a horrible pet. I can't even do—eh? H-Hibari-san! What happened to your hands?" Tsuna asked with surprise as he noticed the injuries during his apology. Taking one lightly into his own hands he inspected it for a second before gasping and dropping it as he took a quick step back. "S-Sorry! I forgot! I can't ask about—"

Tsuna blinked as he was embraced warmly. _Wha… what?_ So close to Hibari he could smell his light scent of tea and lavender. There was also a trace of the same cologne Dino had used… it was comforting. Did this mean Hibari _didn't_ completely hate him?

_Stupid… stupid, stupid herbivore._ Hibari hugged his pet to him. After every mean thing he had done to him… the brat still cared. He still concerned himself with his welfare. _Stupid pet._ He didn't know why but he was thankful. And it put him at ease. And then, with sudden shock, he felt that odd sense of fulfillment… of being at peace. Pulling away from his pet he patted him lightly on the head again.

"Don't worry about me… you seem tired. Get some sleep." He said lightly before leaving the room.

Tsuna stood where he had been left with a light frown. He really… couldn't keep up with Hibari. He was hard to understand. But… shaking his head he sighed, feeling both mentally and emotionally drained. After turning off his light and closing his door he climbed into bed, falling asleep shortly after.

* * *

After opening the balcony door a little so Hibird could come in, Hibari went to the bathroom to deal with his wounds, wondering at his feelings and his pet. He felt fulfillment… because the brat showed concern? What was with that? And what about Dino? The blonde had mentioned him being distant. Now that he thought on it… he could kind of feel it too. Kusakabe and Dino were the _only_ two he associated with. Kusakabe was the closest thing to what he would call a friend. And Dino… was Dino. The only one to best him, to produce more than one emotion out of him. He alone held his attention and interest… until _him_. His pet.

It felt wrong to think of it this way… but his interest was being momentarily replaced. His pet occupied his thoughts and dulled him to the others. All for curiosity? He snorted. He was becoming weird.

But the kid was… interesting. Maybe it was because he had spent too much time around selfish losers with no morals but he found him to be unique. Refreshing. Because he was one of _those_ people. His pet truly cared about other people. He respected them. He had high morals and would fight for the justice he believed in. So of course he would worry about him. Of course he would save that girl. Of course he would want to help her. It was who he was.

And he was stunting the younger male. He tried to dominate and control his pet with fear… and it made the brunette hesitant and insecure around him. It stressed him until, like a frightened animal, he felt pressured to fight back. Frowning a little he thought on how to change that. Maybe…

Growling as he was interrupted from his thoughts by his vibrating phone, he looked to see who it was before sighing and answering.

"Hello." He answered smoothly as he finished bandaging his hand.

'Kyouya… how are you?'

"What makes you ask?" He questioned lightly.

'Well… you stormed out of here and never came back _or_ called. Something _obviously_ irritated you…'

He blinked. Wasn't Dino in the process of grieving? _Why_ was he worrying about him? Just like his silly pet! "…Dino, again, you're an idiot."

He listened to Dino's gentle laughter as he shook his head lightly.

'Maybe so… but Kyouya, I—' A pause. 'I can't help worrying. I care about you.'

Dino. Another one of _those_ people, though not as extreme. The Cavallone was extremely loyal to his friends and family. He didn't doubt the blonde caring about him… but sometimes worried it was _more_. He knew his relationship with Dino was just physical. He knew Dino knew that as well. But… he didn't know how Dino truly felt.

"Thank you for your concern. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Click. He didn't even say goodbye.

* * *

Tsuna was awakened the next morning by the feeling of something lightly tickling his nose. Bringing a hand up to brush it away he found it was his own hair. Opening his eyes slowly he took in the sun lightened room before sitting up slowly. Looking to the clock he saw it was around nine-thirty in the morning. Staring blankly into space for a minute or two he suddenly shook his head before rubbing his eyes lightly. He only bothered to move when his stomach grumbled hungrily. Reaching under his pillow he felt around for a few seconds before his heart suddenly felt like it would stop. Gasping, he turned quickly and threw the pillows out of his way before running his hands frantically over the sheets.

"No!" Trying not to panic, he tore the bedding off of the bed and searched everywhere before shaking out the sheets and duvet. _Where was it?!_ Dropping to his belly he searched under the bed.

When he couldn't find it there he tried to think of where he might have left it. Hibari… Haru… wet… bathroom!

Jumping to his feet he hurried to the bathroom and searched every surface in sight. Dropping to the floor in front of the sink he tried to think of where else it might be when he couldn't find it… Hibari! Maybe he had found it! Pushing himself to his feet he made a lap around the living room and kitchen before going to Hibari's room. Knocking lightly he waited for a response.

"Hibari-san?" He questioned when he got no response before opening the door slowly. Taking a peek inside he saw Hibari wasn't there. Sighing, he closed the door. He wasn't home. Maybe he hadn't seen it after all—or! Maybe… maybe he got rid of it… or destroyed it. Like he had ruined his clothes.

His family… he had nothing left but the bittersweet memories. Stumbling to the living room he allowed himself to collapse to the floor, numb with grief. What else would he lose before he broke down completely?

* * *

Dino and Hibari met each other's gaze with a certain tension that everyone around them could feel. It put Romario and Kusakabe on edge, not sure how to react. Were the two in a fight? Should they mediate or just leave them be?

Hibari figured today would be strained after how he had hung up on Dino last night so he was prepared for this but he still didn't know how to deal with the other. He had a lot he needed to figure out and fighting with Dino did _not_ appeal to him much at the moment. He already had one emotional and tiring person he _needed_ to look after…

"Kyouya, we need to talk." Dino finally broke the silence, eyes narrowing.

"We don't _need_ to do anything. Just give me—" Hibari started to reply shortly.

"But we're going to!" Dino persisted stubbornly, staring Hibari down. "Come to my office."

Hibari stared before blinking in a bored fashion and turning to leave. "Fine, I'll do as I please."

Before he could make it far Dino chased him and grabbed his arm tightly, halting his progress. "Fine, we'll talk _here_."

All of the men in the area fled, not wanting to be a part of the fight. While some might have frowned at their neglect of their boss they _knew_ Hibari would never _seriously_ hurt Dino.

"I do _not_ answer to you!" Hibari stated acidly, jerking his arm free.

"Nor I to you but at least _I_ hear you out instead of complicating things!" Dino shot back.

"Why must you make everything so _personal_?" Hibari growled in annoyance. "I don't—"

"Kyouya, my hands are full enough without you being _you_ so just _listen_ and we can all be on our way!" Dino tried to demand and reason at the same time.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" Hibari snapped at the blonde, meaning it in more ways than one.

Dino was silent for a moment. "Kyouya, if something is bothering you just _tell_ me—"

"I don't have to tell you _anything_." Hibari argued, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Will you let me finish?!" Dino growled, glaring, before taking a calming breath. "What I _mean_ is… if something is bothering you just _tell_ me something is. If you need space, _tell_ me that. I know you… you have to do it all on your own, you need no one. But still."

Hibari just scowled at him.

"Look, we all have things we need to deal with… just tell me. Not doing so won't help. I guess… I just want to know it's not my fault. You've been different since I came back…" Dino sighed, running a tanned hand through golden locks. "Seriously, just tell me if you need space. I can respect that… but don't try to ignore me and shut me out."

"I need space." Hibari stated coldly as he stared into brown eyes.

Dino hid his hurt well before nodding firmly. "Okay then. I have nothing for you so just go… vigilante."

With that Dino turned to go find Romario, leaving Hibari where he was. Releasing a stressed sigh he waited for Kusakabe and Hibird to come back to him.

* * *

"Kusakabe… why don't you go eat lunch with the kid." Hibari said slowly as he walked along the streets that weren't crowded. "You wanted to know more about him, right?"

"Are you sure?" The older man asked slowly, looking his boss over.

Hibari nodded once and he took that also as his cue to leave. Hibari watched the taller man leave before reaching up and petting Hibird lightly. He had things he needed to figure out before he could face his pet again. All this rage wasn't good for them. First… obedience. Maybe he shouldn't push so hard to _make_ the other obey. Tsuna seemed to be one who respected and adhered to position. He, as the master, had power over his pet. Surely the herbivore understood that. Maybe he should give him the chance to listen on his own. Like the one time on the couch. He didn't demand. Just asked. And though the kid was hesitant, he complied without fuss.

And maybe he should have more trust in him. He could see his pet was an honestly good person. His actions proved that. If he said he would do something… he would. Trying to keep him close by force might be, in the end, what pushed him away. He sighed. He'd have to gain the brunette's trust as well. It would make things easier.

Tsuna really was like a pet. He seemed to need attention and affection otherwise he was unsure and shy. Hibari didn't know how much he could give though… but… maybe just being more nice would be enough for the moment. But if he thought about it, the kid seemed insecure from the beginning. He didn't know the kind of life his pet had led… but maybe one day he would. Through time. And perhaps that would give him answers to his questions.

Also, if he wasn't so stressed about his pet, maybe he could put his other relationships back to a state of normalcy. It irked him a little how Kusakabe now seemed a little skittish around him—and Dino… he had too much history with Dino to treat him like he was just a nuisance. He released a pent up sigh. Since when did life become so difficult? Usually _it_ bowed down to him… but now it was he who was falling to his knees. _Curse it all!_

The sound of his phone ringing turned his attention to it instead of his dark thoughts. Figuring it was Kusakabe he opened it without checking. "Yes?"

'Kyouya! What happened to your hands?!'

Hibari nearly dropped his phone as the shrill voice on the other end blasted into his ear, making it ring. What happened to giving him space?!

* * *

When the kid didn't answer at his third series of knocks, he decided to let himself in. He had thought it would be polite to knock and let the kid _allow_ him in than to just barge in on him. But if he wasn't going to answer… Digging out the keys Hibari had given to him for the place he opened the door and stepped inside. Shutting it behind him he removed his shoes before frowning when he saw a body on the floor ahead of him in the living room.

Moving toward it he recognized it was the kid before the frown grew. Why was he—was he okay?! Moving quickly to his side he paused when he saw the kid was staring blankly into space.

"Hey… are you okay?" He asked gently, not wanting to startle him too much.

When he didn't respond Kusakabe reached down to shake him lightly. Still no response.

"Hey… come on now! Snap out of it!" Seeing the steady rising and falling of the kid's back let him know he was still breathing, which was a good thing. Sighing he took the smaller form lightly by the arms and pulled him to a sitting position. "Come on kid!"

Tsuna blinked slowly, distantly hearing someone talk to him—wait. Someone was talking to him? Snapping from his sea of lost thoughts he turned his attention to the one before him before gasping in surprise. "Aiee—it's you… um…?"

Kusakabe breathed a small sigh of relief when he finally got a response. "My name is Kusakabe. Kusakabe Tetsuya."

"Ah… Kusakabe-san." Tsuna repeated slowly, memorizing the name. "Hibari-san's…"

Kusakabe arched a brow at how down the kid seemed to be. Had Hibari been giving him a really hard time? "Hey kiddo, are you hungry?"

Tsuna gave him a blank look before seeming to understand the question. "Sure…"

Kusakabe frowned again, wondering if he should call Hibari and tell him his 'pet' was… sick? "Okay. Why don't you clean up and I will make you something."

Tsuna stared at him, blinking slowly, before nodding and walking to the bathroom. Kusakabe watched him go with a worried look before deciding to leave it be for the moment. He would watch him and see if he got any better before turning to the 'master'. Going to the kitchen he saw the breakfast Hibari had made still on the table, untouched. Why didn't…? Sighing and shaking his head he disposed of it before making a light lunch of miso soup, not wanting to give the kid too much.

Fifteen minutes later Tsuna found himself sitting on the couch numbly, unwrapping his wet bandages. He hadn't really thought about using some sort of protection when in the shower to keep them dry. And before he could worry about it when it got out he decided his hands could use a little air anyway. He had finished with his left hand and was looking over his healing cut when Kusakabe came over with the soup. He thanked the older man politely and took a sip only to be reminded of his mom… and how everyone had eaten together happily…

"H-Hot…" Tsuna explained when setting the spoon aside and busied himself with undoing his right bandage. When his hand was free he stared at his healing burn. From where his ring had…

A sob escaped his throat before he knew it was coming and was soon followed by another then another until he was crying aloud, hunching over his knees and covering his face with his hands.

Kusakabe watched the kid with light surprise before setting his own bowl aside and laid a gentle hand on the kid's shoulder. "Hey… what's wrong?"

"I… I lost something… _important_ to me… I don't know when… my family…" Tsuna managed between broken sobs, shaking lightly. "It was all I had left… of my family. I miss them so much… I d-didn't even get to say goodbye."

Tsuna cried harder at those words. Kusakabe radiated an air of concern as he moved his hand to lightly rub up and down the other's back. The poor kid…

"I didn't… because I was _selfish_!" Tsuna clenched his fists tightly in his hair, Kusakabe gasping as he felt a tingle of heat flow through his hand. What was…? "And now I'll never g-get to see… Hibari-s-san was so nice… to help me… and I've been nothing but a bother… he _hates_ me!"

Kusakabe listened to him with compassion until the last thing caught his attention, making him laugh.

Tsuna stared up into his eyes with confused ones of his own, face shining with tears.

"Silly kid… Kyou-san doesn't like anyone." He chuckled softly. "It's how he is. But… I don't think he _hates_ you. He actually seems to tolerate you quite well."

"E… eh? H-Hibari-san… doesn't like _anyone_?" Tsuna blinked slowly. "But—"

"He's not really a people person. I don't know of anyone or thing he likes, except maybe Hibird. He tolerates even me." Kusakabe smiled. "Kyou-san's not really a bad guy just…"

Well, he wasn't sure how to describe him so the kid would understand.

Tsuna looked down at his lap. Why would Hibari help him if he really didn't like him? Sniffling, he realized he felt a _little_ better after crying and releasing some of his pain. "Oh…"

Kusakabe looked at him and smiled gently. "About your family… I'm sorry. It's hard to lose things precious to you. I don't think you should hold it all in and try to be happy all the time when you're not though… it just makes you more sad. It's okay to cry, you know?"

Tsuna met his eyes with curiosity. How did he—it… was… Lowering his head he thought about everything that hurt him inside and cried for them.

He cried for twenty minutes while Kusakabe patted his back soothingly. He didn't know why but he was comforted by the stranger. He smiled in thanks when the older man got tissues for him then blushed in embarrassment that he was seen in such an emotional state.

"You feel better kid?" Kusakabe asked lightly as he watched the brunette blow his nose.

Tsuna nodded shyly before sighing. "I'm not a kid though…"

"Oh? How old?" He humored him.

"Twenty!" Tsuna answered with a smile, laughing at Kusakabe's disbelieving reaction.

"I see… well, you're still a kid compared to me." He smiled slowly. "May… I ask your name?"

"…Tsuna." He replied softly, looking at his lap.

"Nice name." He smiled when Tsuna blushed. "Do you like tuna, then?"

Tsuna blinked before noticing Kusakabe was smiling playfully at him. "Oh, ha ha ha…"

Kusakabe laughed and it, for some reason, made Tsuna smile lightly.

"I heard about what you did yesterday… very brave." Kusakabe complimented, wanting to keep the kid in a lighter mood.

"Ah—I…" Tsuna blushed. "H-Hibari-san… was mad."

"Kyou-san can be a bit possessive. He just doesn't want to see you hurt, I'm sure." Kusakabe smiled, hoping Hibari would _never_ find out he had said that. Ever.

Tsuna arched a thoughtful brow. Possessive? Hmm.

"Ah… I should probably head back now." Kusakabe said as he noticed the time. "Uh, will you be okay?"

Tsuna nodded slowly. "I… do feel better. Thank you."

Kusakabe nodded before getting to his feet and leaving. He didn't know why… but he liked the kid. There was something about him… Did Hibari sense it too?

* * *

They met at the park, Hibari frowning when he saw Kusakabe's hesitant look.

"How did…" Hibari frowned when he actually received a _hard look_ from the older man.

"I felt it." Kusakabe stated. Hibari blinked. "I felt the heat… the strength in that kid. That's what you—"

"Get to the point, Kusakabe." Hibari said impatiently as he watched the other man, not really sure what to think of this information. Well… it proved he wasn't crazy. That strength actually existed.

"I don't think… this isn't right for the kid. He's sad and he needs comfort and help through his grieving process. Being with you probably isn't—" Kusakabe visibly flinched when cut off.

"Thank you for your concern, Kusakabe." Hibari said coldly. What did he want him to do? Give him up? "But I—"

"He was _crying_ Kyou-san! He's a _person_ with _feelings_! I don't think he can handle the stress…" Kusakabe sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "He's even more upset over something he apparently lost…"

Hibari frowned at what he was being told before something clicked in the back of his mind. Something… of the kid's. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the broken ring he had found in the bathroom. He had forgotten to leave it on the table next to his pet's breakfast.

"You should have seen him when I got there. He was just lying there on the floor and—" Kusakabe didn't get to finish.

"Why didn't you _call_ me?" Hibari asked with irritation as he pocketed the ring. "Is he better?"

Kusakabe just watched him like he had never seen him before. Hibari growled and left him there as he made to go home. He _wouldn't_ give up his pet! He wouldn't _lose_ him either. His reasons may be selfish… but it wasn't like he was doing the brunette a disservice by taking him in!

Kusakabe watched the younger man go with new found interest. Hibari… actually cared openly about the welfare of another person?

* * *

Hibari hurried home, Kusakabe's words echoing in his head. His pet had cried! And he had done nothing to make it better. He knew the kid had lost his family. He had heard him crying on the first night… but he never thought twice on it or took in to consideration how the other might be feeling underneath it all. Entering his unit he was greeted with the sound of running water and the gentle clinking of dishes. He entered the kitchen to see his pet washing the dishes with a sad smile.

"Hisagi…" Hibari called lightly, testing the name. It was better than 'herbivore' and he wasn't sure how the other would feel being addressed by name.

He watched as the kid tensed before turning to look at him with alarm.

"Ah—Hibari-san…" Frowning the kid looked away, shrinking in on himself nervously.

Hibari watched him for a moment, his body tingling with the instinct to comfort. "Come here…"

He said it so softly, almost like a plea. Something he had never done before.

Tsuna gave him a hesitant look before turning the water off and walking over to him, stopping a few steps away.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand." He added.

Tsuna gave him a curious look. "Hibari-san—"

"Please." It left a bad taste in his mouth, that word did but he ignored it while brushing hair from his pet's eyes.

Tsuna pouted with unease before doing as asked. Hibari bit back a small smile. It _did_ work, this getting him to obey without the need of yelling and threats. Pulling the ring from his pocket he placed it in the smaller hand, closing it around it.

"Sorry… I found it and forgot to set it on the table before I left." Hibari explained as he pulled his hand away.

Tsuna opened his eyes with curiosity before tensing in surprise as he stared at the item there. Many things flashed over the brunette's face before he met Hibari's eyes with tears in his own, cheeks flushed with gratitude.

"H-Hibari…" Clutching the ring tightly in his fist he launched himself at the taller man, throwing his arms around his neck and crying with relief into his shirt. "Thank you… thank you so much, Hibari-san!"

Hibari mentally froze, unsure of what to do before deciding to just… trust his instinct and that annoying feeling calling out to him. Lifting a hand he ran his fingers through the silky sienna, breathing in the scent of citrus and vanilla.

Tsuna pulled away a few minutes later, smiling in embarrassment as he wiped his eyes. "S-Sorry…"

Hibari brought his hands up to cup his pet's face gently, using his thumbs to wipe the tears away, a small crease to his brow. "Just clothes… don't worry about it… no matter what I said."

Tsuna's eyes widened slightly. Don't worry? Did that mean Hibari forgave him for accidentally ruining his clothes?

Hibari smiled inwardly at the sight that his pet seemed to understand his meaning. Eyes becoming a little more serious he pulled Tsuna's face closer to his, so his surprised breath puffed over his lips warmly and his wide caramel eyes were close enough that he could see flecks of chocolate brown and honey in his irises as well.

"I want to give you something else… please accept it." He said lightly, watching the pale cheeks turn rose.

"O-Okay?" Tsuna replied lightly with a hint of hesitation, not liking how close Hibari was. It made him nervous.

Releasing his face, Hibari took a step back only to pull something sleek and orange from his other pocket, pushing it into Tsuna's free hand.

Looking curiously to see what it was, he stared dumbfounded at the item. "Hibari-san, I cannot—"

Hibari pressed a finger to his lips, effectively silencing him. "You already have. It's yours. Besides… I would feel more at ease if I knew you had it."

Tsuna frowned and looked back at his gift. It was light weight with a screen that digitally showed the time. Using his thumb he flipped it open.

"I thought… the orange suited you. My number is already programmed in there. Cell and home." Hibari said as he watched his pet silently investigate. He felt his curiosity rise a little when the other suddenly got a look of concentration, pushed some buttons then held the phone up… followed by a shutter clicking. His pet stared blankly at the screen before laughing.

"That's a great picture, Hibari-san!" He laughed more, highly amused.

Hibari reached out to see only to have Tsuna pull it from his reach. When he gave the younger man a glare he got a defensive pout in return.

"You'll just make me delete it!" Tsuna said as he moved it out of Hibari's reach when he tried for it again.

Hibari glared more at his pet in a non-threatening way and was a little happy when he didn't shrink away. Though he was hesitant again. Taking a step toward the smaller form he had to reach out and snatch him around the waist when he tried to run.

Tsuna cried out in disappointment at his easy capture before erupting with giggles when Hibari started poking him in the side and stomach. While he squirmed Hibari managed to get the phone from him, finally getting to see his picture. He stared at it before deleting it with a twitching brow. He looked _stupid_!

"Aww!" Tsuna pouted again when Hibari gave him his picture-less phone back. He stared at his default wallpaper before remembering all of the silly pictures he had taken with Kyoko when he had received his first cell phone back when he was sixteen. Looking at Hibari he acted before thinking.

Jumping the taller man, he pressed his check to the tanner one and smiled goofy before snapping a picture. Looking at it he laughed before showing it to the once again glaring man.

"Now you can't complain! We both look bad!" He smiled.

Hibari stared at the picture. His surprise at his pet's sudden attack was obvious and the brunette's stupid grin was just… pointless. But it was nice. It seemed natural. Like his pet was meant to always smile. He looked so much better that way and seeing it made _him_ feel… better. It was weird.

The change in his pet was big. When he wasn't afraid he was rather playful. And for some reason that made him feel at ease again.

"Who are you calling bad looking, herbivore?" Hibari growled lightly as he snatched for the phone again in a teasing manner.

-Chapter 8 End-

--

**A/N:** So not much different here. Just spelling and stuff. Also, once again please note, for those who saw the ORIGINAL, that it has been changed from when Hibari discovered Tsuna's age. It was an error on my part--he was not to find out so early. There is a planned time and place for that. When I went off my notes I kind of forgot and thus made the error. Sorry!

Anyway... poor Tsuna. Hibari was angry with him. Must have been scary. And poor tree. To suffer Hibari's abuse like that. x3 And no, I don't know why Hibari didn't just use his tonfa. And Hibari is coming to understand his pet a little more. I guess that's a good thing.

Kusakabe and Tsuna's relationship has now been established! I want the two to be the best of friends for some reason! And now they shall work their way toward that. Hibari and Dino... yeah. And I really loved writing Tsuna receiving the cell phone and taking pictures! I'm even more happy that when I asked if anyone would do a fanart for it I got some responses! They can be viewed on my LJ for this account! 83


	9. The Pains Of Pleasing

((**EDIT:** As of 04/20/10-This story has been slightly edited and may differ from the original. Nothing too big but I thought I would mention it anyway.))

--

**Chapter 9: The Pains Of Pleasing**

He panted lightly, trying his best to keep his breathing as light as possible so he wouldn't make much noise. Cheeks flushed and eyes a little teary from laughter Tsuna slowly peeked around the corner of the kitchen entry to the hallway. No Hibari. About to pull back he stopped when he heard the faint rustle of clothes. Turning around he saw Hibari sneaking up on him in time to take off running toward the living room, laughing again as he did a silly little twirl and snapped _another_ motion-blurred picture of his chaser.

Making it to the living room he took cover behind the coffee table. Hibari wasn't likely to lunge over it for fear of breaking the glass piece _and_ it gave him two escape routes.

Caramel eyes met curious steel blue as Hibari fixed him with a mock glare. "Come little rabbit… let me see."

"So you can delete them? No way!" Tsuna gave a defiant pout that was a little too cute for a kid his age.

Hibird watched the two with sharp little beaded eyes. His master seemed to be having… _fun_. Flapping little fluffy wings as he watched his beloved master corner the new addition to their flock, he chirped happily. "Ookami-san! Hibari Ookami-san!"

Hibari arched an eyebrow at his little bird's outburst until his _rabbit's_ sudden embarrassed chokes caught his attention. When he made eye contact with his new pet, the brunette blushed and quickly looked away. Did he—was it _he_ who had called him that?

"'Ookami', herbivore? Really?" Hibari asked lowly, eyes narrowing slightly. He wasn't offended or anything but his pet was childish. If he wanted to make up nicknames about him… he could at least say them to his face.

"I-I—it w-was a joke. Hibird—I'm sorr—hiiih!" Tsuna squealed, actually _squealed_, as Hibari suddenly leaped over the coffee table and pinned him back onto the couch. The position in which he landed was slightly uncomfortable… added to the feel of Hibari on top of him, smirking face close to his.

"At least have the balls to say it to my face, herbivore." Hibari said lightly, pressing into the smaller body below him. "Or this _ookami_ just might have to _eat_ the naughty rabbit."

Tsuna froze as Hibari's words triggered something from his sea of memories.

"_Ah! Mukuro! W-What are you—" He gasped as his Mist Guardian pinned him down to the couch he had been previously resting on. He had been awoken by gentle lips on his and a perverted hand groping along his thighs._

_Mukuro was quite incorrigible… and it annoyed him. Each time he would be molested by the blue haired male it seemed to be more because his Mist guardian wanted to _tease_ him than from him actually _desiring_ him. He didn't know why the weirdo liked to tease him in such a manner… Chrome had said it was because Mukuro was like a little boy who was mean because he had a crush. But Mukuro didn't _like_ him. He had Chrome, for one, and it just… wasn't like that between them._

"_Shh… you just looked so adorable lying there that I couldn't resist. I could just _eat_ you, dear Vongola." Mukuro smirked, curious hands groping higher until Tsuna tried to stop him._

_No… Mukuro was just evil._

He felt his pulse quicken. He had been so angry at Mukuro for that! The pineapple had taken the teasing too far that day and he had refused to speak to his guardian for almost a month. Looking back he now knew that Mukuro would never have forced himself on him, the threat of Vendicare and Reborn or not, but… that didn't make it any the less scary. Moving his body in an attempt to get away, he gasped as his heart jumped into his throat when his movement caused Hibari's body to fall between his legs, their bodies now pressed _way_ too close.

"Hibari-san, please… stop." Tsuna gasped in barely controlled fear. Hibari was much too close and it was scary when he still wasn't one hundred percent sure when Hibari was serious or actually teasing.

Hibari could feel his pet's sudden anxiety even though he tried to hide it. At first he thought he had accidentally intimidated his pet with his empty threat before he noticed their positions. He had his smaller pet pinned under him, his body pressed between the brunette's slim thighs. Almost like…

_No!_ He quickly pulled away, moving to sit back on his coffee table. He watched his pet carefully as the younger male slowly relaxed, breath becoming even as his heart slowed. They were silent until Hibari spotted Tsuna's gift lying unprotected on the cushion next to the other's thigh. In an attempt to distract his pet he snatched it up, smirking.

"Well now… we've got pictures to delete." He teased lightly as he waved the phone in his pet's face.

"Ah! Hibari-san!" Tsuna whined as he reached out for his phone.

Hibari smirked more and pulled it away. Tsuna followed. They playfully grappled for it until they both ended up on the floor together, Tsuna finally winning when Hibari's own phone went off and he got distracted with seeing who it was.

When he saw it was Dino he simply ignored it then glared his pet down for playing unfairly, receiving an innocent smile in return. Rolling his eyes he allowed his pet to keep his silly little pictures before slinging an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close, his fingers petting the soft hairs at the nape of his pet's neck.

"Listen… about before. I would _never_ do something like… _that_ against your will, silly herbivore." He said lightly. He didn't want his pet thinking he would be _jumped_ at any moment. That wasn't who he was.

Tsuna blushed. He felt a little stupid now that Hibari had brought it up. Something told him such was the case without needing to be told. But… "Aieek!"

"And why would I want to get into your pants anyway? Stupid herbivore! You're just a pet!" Hibari added as he ruffled the sienna hair somewhat forcefully.

"Uwaaah! Hibari-san!" Tsuna complained as he pushed the taller man off, glaring at him. "Point made! But why did you have to do _that_?!"

Hibari watched with an arched brow as the brunette pushed his hair out of his eyes and tried to fix the ruffled disaster he had created.

"You're such a girl." He stated simply, holding back a snicker.

Tsuna blushed again as he gave the dark haired man a look of deep offense. He was _not_ 'such a girl'! He couldn't help it! His hair was naturally messy… and Reborn had always gotten on his case about looking presentable. So he had fallen into the habit of always trying to keep it neat when it got too messy.

"You're such a bully!" Tsuna replied back, crossing his arms and turning his chin up in the other direction.

Hibari stared at his pet for a moment before attempting a reply… that was cut off when his phone rang again. Looking at the ID he rolled his eyes before getting to his feet. "Please excuse me a moment."

Tsuna watched with light confusion as Hibari left home.

* * *

'Kyouya! _Now_ you answer! Where _were_ you?!'

Hibari glared down at his phone, hoping Dino could feel it, for a few seconds before bringing it back to his ear and sighing to himself. "Dino, stop acting like I am a cheating lover. I've already dealt with your annoying behavior once today… what happened to that _space_ I asked for?"

Dino remained silent for a minute before exhaling loudly into the phone.

'I'm sorry… but I found something that might interest you. It has to do with some drug circles near—'

"You actually called about a possible mission?" Hibari asked, surprised as he sat on the steps that led to his building.

'You don't honestly think I'm annoying _all_ the time do you, Kyouya-kohai?'

Hibari's eyes narrowed at the suffix to his name before growling testily. "_Honestly_?"

Dino laughed.

'Anyway, about the mission… it'll take you to the border of Italy and Austria. You'll…"

Hibari listened as Dino explained it to him, his blood tingling with excitement. The feel of a worthy challenge started to come over him until he was distracted by an incoming call. Pulling the phone away he saw it was his… pet?

That's right. He had a pet he needed to care for now. And he couldn't just leave him all alone on his own—even if it was with Kusakabe and Hibird. At least not yet.

_He's sad and he needs comfort and help through his grieving process…_

…_He's a _person_ with _feelings_!_

_H-Hibari-san! What happened to your hands…?_

…_Thank you… thank you so much, Hibari-san…_

…_Hibari-san!_

"Dino… unfortunately I decline." Hibari said slowly, reluctance edging his voice. "And I would also like to take a day or two to myself."

'Kyouya? Are you sure? If this is about—'

"Dino. A day or two. Don't make me ignore your calls." Hibari replied impatiently when he heard a low beep signaling he had a new voice message. From his pet.

'Right… well… later then.'

Eyebrows furrowing when Dino hung up with attitude, he sighed before dialing the number to access his voice mail and pressed in his password. He listened to the automated voice tell him he had one unheard message and when it was sent.

'_Um… I'm sorry Hibari-san! I didn't mean to be rude! Please don't be mad… o-okay? Y-You—I'll delete the pictures if you want…_'

Something in his long forgotten heart clenched slightly at his pet's message. He thought he was mad at him? He apologized not needing to… and even offered something in an attempt to appease him. _Such a silly little pet._ Hopefully he could change that. He would spend his off time with him and maybe a trust and familiarity would bloom, bonding them a little. He would talk to his pet and hope he would be a little more at ease with him.

Smiling a little he was suddenly filled with inspiration to shower his pet with some more gifts. Dogs liked chew toys, cats their cat nip… what could his little rabbit possibly enjoy?

"Ah…" An idea hitting him, he called Kusakabe. "I need you to stop somewhere…"

* * *

Checking the time he saw he had been gone about forty-five minutes. Meeting Kusakabe at his building's door he took the bag he was handed with a grateful nod.

"For the kid, then?" Kusakabe asked with a smile, a blade of wild grass hanging from his mouth.

"Of course." Hibari answered smoothly as he peeked at the contents. It had been a long while since he has seen some of the items.

"I hear you're going to take a few days off—" Kusakabe said lightly, watching his boss.

"When did you and Dino become such gossip buddies?" Hibari growled. Kusakabe always talked to _him_… when did he start going to Dino?

"Forgive me Kyou-san. I did not mean—" The older male bowed his head not daring to correct it had been Romario who had told him because Dino was pouting.

"No matter. I will _not_ give up my pet." Hibari stated firmly with a glare, daring the other to object. "You're right, though, he's a _person_… so I will do what I can to help him."

With that he turned to go home where his pet waited, probably lonely… though Hibird was with him.

Kusakabe just stared again. That kid was changing his boss. It was… quite interesting.

* * *

Hibari was hit with a small sense of déjà vu when he entered his home and once again heard the running of water and the clink of dishes. Closing the door behind him he looked into the kitchen to see his pet finishing the dishes with a soft frown. Bringing the bag to the couch he set it on the floor before going to the kitchen and standing behind the shorter male.

Reaching around him when the body tensed he turned the water off before pulling the pan his pet had from his hands and setting it aside. When the brunette tried to turn and face him he stopped his progress by catching him around the waist with one arm, the other moving to the back of his thighs so he could hoist him against his body, carrying him to the living room.

"Eh—H-Hibari—w-what—" Tsuna squirmed against his hold, a natural response when startled he supposed.

Making it to the couch he sat, bringing Tsuna down onto his lap. He fidgeted like he desperately wanted to flee but he was afraid of his reaction. Deciding to take pity on him for now he moved his pet to sit next to him but still kept him close as he brought a hand up to play with the hair the other had tried to fix earlier.

Tsuna was unresponsive at first but, to his pleasure, he soon relaxed into his gentle petting though the hesitance wasn't erased completely.

"Just so you know… I didn't leave earlier because of you and I am not mad." He said slowly after a while. "And to prove it I decided to unnecessarily spoil you a little."

Curious caramel eyes met his before looking to the bag he retrieved from the floor, setting it on his pet's lap. Tsuna blinked once before taking a look inside and gasping happily.

"Uwah! Hibari-san! This is for me?" Tsuna asked excitedly as he reached inside and pulled out one of the items. When he received a nod he nearly beamed with happiness at the older male. "Thank—ah! Pocky! And Mugi-Choko! It's been a long time since I've had any of this! Nothing in Italy compares to Japanese snacks!"

Hibari stared at his pet for a second before he actually started laughing. Tsuna stared in surprise. Hibari… could laugh? Watching the handsome face actually relax for once Tsuna smiled lightly before opening a box of chocolate flavored Pocky and nibbling on a stick.

"Hibari-san, would you like one?" He asked with a half eaten stick hanging out of his mouth.

Hibari released a small sigh as his laughter eased. "No thank you… and don't eat it all in one night."

"I'm not a child!" Tsuna pouted between licking chocolate from his fingertips.

"Your actions say otherwise…" Hibari muttered casually, looking away.

Tsuna frowned in offense before Hibird caught his attention when he landed on his knee and hopped toward the bag. "Ah! Did you get something for Hibird?"

Hibari was silent before grabbing Hibird in one hand while reaching into the bag with the other. Finding what he was looking for he pulled a bag of sunflower seeds out before setting Hibird on the table.

"Seeds!" Hibird said happily as he watched Hibari open the bag and set a small handful on the table for him.

Nibbling another piece of Pocky, Tsuna smiled as he watched the two. Hibari really could be a thoughtful master. It made playing a pet for a while really not seem so bad. He thought so even more when Hibari put some music on. It was classical, something he never really listened to before though every time he heard a piano play he thought of Gokudera and how _no one_ could play like him. It was relaxing and through gentle persuasion he allowed Hibari to guide his head to his lap like before where he then petted his hair gently. Who knew their rough beginnings could lead to something like this.

* * *

Tsuna shivered lightly as Hibari's feather light touch grazed his skin making goose bumps rise along his arm. His left hand that had just been bandaged again rested on his lap while his right was being examined by curious eyes.

"Strange…" Hibari muttered suddenly as he turned the other's palm over.

The word made Tsuna frown and look at his hand as well. _Strange? What was strange?_ He didn't see anything off. "What's strange…?"

Hibari met his gaze and arched a brow. "Have you… ever been burned before—before now, that is."

_Yes._ He mentally answered. He was burned all the time with his dying will but it never really left a mark. "N-No…"

"Have you ever seen someone who has been burned?" Hibari tried instead.

_Yes. Xanxus._ But… that was different too. "Not really…"

Hibari stared before releasing his hand and looking for his ointment. "I see… well… usually when people get burned it damages the skin and when it heals there is only scar tissue left behind."

Tsuna listened while he watched Hibari apply some ointment to his hand once he found it. He supposed that made sense.

"But you… you're healing normally. Like you were never burned at all." Hibari finished before packing away his first aid kit and getting up to put it away.

Tsuna's eyes shot back to his hand, looking it over with interest. Hibari was right! It explained why nothing looked off… because there wasn't much left to show there had ever been an injury. He felt his brows rise thoughtfully as he touched his almost healed skin lightly. Now that he thought about it… it was kind of weird.

His flame had never really hurt him before and he swore the flames came from _his_ ring… so it couldn't have been his opponent's or anything. He still wasn't sure really what had happened… the light—that voice…

He was suddenly distracted when he felt a soft fluffiness brush against his cheek. Blinking he reached up only to have Hibird evade him and land on his lap. He gave the tiny thing a questioning look.

"Sad! Sad!" Hibird chirped at him making him blush.

"Ah… no, I—wait. Are you talking about me?" Tsuna asked awkwardly as he stared at the little thing.

"Herbivore!" Hibird replied.

Tsuna blinked before laughing softly. He took that as a yes. It sounded so weird, yet cute, coming from the very non-threatening fluff ball. "Um… that's not my name Hibird. Of course… that's probably all you've heard Hibari-san call me really—hey! That reminds me! I should be angry with you!"

Tsuna huffed lightly as he set the bird on the table gently. The bird looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"You totally sold me out to Hibari-san! Calling him _ookami_! How embarrassing!" Tsuna explained more for his own benefit than in hopes that Hibird actually understood. Crossing his arms he gave the bird a light glare.

Hibird must have understood because he flapped his tiny wings while chirping an apology before singing for him.

Tsuna gasped, eyes widening as the familiar song registered in his brain. It had been a while since he had last heard it…. but he would never forget it. It was part of an important piece of his past. _Namimori's…_ "Hibird! You know—"

"Okay then…" Hibari said as he walked back into the room, closing his cell phone and pocketing it. He met his pet's wide-eyed gaze and arched a curious brow.

Tsuna just stared at the raven haired man. If Hibird knew Namimori Middle School's anthem… did that mean Hibari—he looked away, heart racing. Was Hibari from Namimori? Such a big world… surely—and what if he was? Why did that frighten something deep inside him and make him feel at home at the same time?

Hibari felt himself twitch in some unknown recognition as he watched his pet with slight confusion. Why did he seem so surprised? And over _what_? A sudden knock at the door made Tsuna jump and Hibari tense for a second before turning to get it. _That was fast._

Answering the door he welcomed Kusakabe inside, the smell of pizza filling his space for a second. Once the other was safely inside he closed the door and followed the man to the kitchen where he had gone to deposit the items he had brought. He wasn't surprised to see his pets in the entryway leading from the kitchen to the living room. Of course the rabbit would come to investigate and Hibird followed like a magnet.

The kid watched Kusakabe and him hesitantly until the older male took notice of his pet and smiled at him. "Yo!"

The brunette's face relaxed before a small smile came over it. "Hello Kusakabe-san!"

Hibari watched with interest as his pet actually walked up to the other and curiously looked at the items on the table. He didn't seem to have any fear of him at all… compared to when they had first met. He seemed to be at ease with him… just from one day of spending some time with him? Part of him was pleased that he had taken to Kusakabe as well as he thought he would… though there was another, smaller, part that told the first part to _shut up_.

"What's that?" Tsuna asked as he looked over the boxes, not recognizing the logo.

"Just cheese pizza with bread sticks. Kyou-san's choice." Kusakabe replied before a light grin took over. "In a better mood Tuna?"

"Eh? I suppo—_hey_!" Tsuna blushed as he glared up at the taller man.

A small frown graced Hibari's lips as he watched the two interact easily. His pet was different when talking to Kusakabe.

"Don't call me _Tuna_!" Tsuna complained as he wrinkled his nose like he thought it was distasteful.

Kusakabe laughed and ruffled the brunette's hair teasingly, making Hibari grit his teeth. "But I like Tuna."

"I'm not a fish!" Tsuna replied, waving his arms around in playful agitation.

Before Kusakabe could respond Hibari caught their attention when he slammed the cupboard close after grabbing three plates. Both Kusakabe and Tsuna turned to look at him curiously. Kusakabe seemed to realize he had overstepped some unknown boundary as he moved away from the younger male and opened the boxes at the sight of Hibari's well hidden irritation.

Tsuna suddenly felt unreasonably guilty and it made him uneasy. Were Kusakabe and Hibari mad at him? Did he do something wrong? Maybe…talking—but Hibari had said not to speak unless spoken to! And Kusakabe had talked to him _first_!

Unable to meet Hibari's eyes, he looked to the floor as he silently took the plate Hibari held out to him. He then allowed Kusakabe to load the plate with a large cheesy piece of pizza and two bread sticks before Hibari pushed him toward the living room. Tsuna went without resistance.

Hibari helped himself before following, sitting next to his pet on the couch as the herbivore nibbled on the end of a bread stick nervously. Kusakabe followed a minute later dragging a chair over to the coffee table. Tsuna frowned when he tried to catch Kusakabe's eye and was ignored. Had he been wrong? He thought… maybe he and Kusakabe could be friends. After all he had been so nice to him earlier and helped him a lot when he was feeling so down.

And then there was Hibari who seemed to be angry about something, though he wasn't sure what. He had been so kind earlier… he must have done something to upset them! But what? He gasped softly. Could it have been with the last thing he said? Maybe Kusakabe had thought he was serious in his agitation at being called a fish and it offended him. And Hibari… was mad he had offended his friend!

"I… Kusakabe-san! I-I'm sorry! If I offended you I did not mean to. I thought…" He trailed off while clutching his plate. Maybe it would be presuming too much that he would want to be friends with him. After all… he was back to being Dame-Tsuna again. Who wanted to be friends with _him_?

"Huh?" Kusakabe gave him a genuinely confused look while Hibari arched a brow at his pet's outburst.

Tsuna blushed and picked at his pizza lightly for distraction. "You and Hibari-san seem mad about something… and I—I must have been rude, so I apolo—"

He was silenced as Hibari placed a gentle hand on his dark locks, sighing silently. "No one is mad at you, herbivore."

"But… but Kusakabe-san stopped talking to me…" Tsuna said slowly. "And you were mad, Hibari-sa—"

Suddenly something occurred to him. Was… Hibari mad at Kusakabe? For talking to him? That was unfair! Would Hibari really limit him to _who_ he could talk to?

"That's not fair! Why can't I talk to Kusakabe-san?!" Tsuna exploded at the man beside him, pushing his plate to the coffee table. "I w-wanted to be friends!"

"Don't raise your voice to me!" Hibari snapped back, unable to go against his instinct that told him to fight those who dared to oppose him.

"I'm a pet not a _prisoner_!" Tsuna defied, glaring as he jumped to his feet.

Hibari stared. Where the hell was _this_ coming from?! Was the damn herbivore bipolar or something? And then he felt it again… the tingling power. And it was—Kusakabe! He had said that he had felt it. Turning to look at the older man he saw he was watching the brunette with surprise.

"Do you feel that?" Hibari questioned him in English.

Kusakabe looked at him with an arched brow. "Feel what?"

Hibari's brows furrowed at the returned question. He couldn't feel that tingle of power? But hadn't he said he—wait. He remembered the night he had first met the younger male. When he had tried to suture his wound… the kid had grabbed his wrist in an attempt to stop him and he felt heat. _Felt_—as in physically. His eyes narrowed on his most trusted comrade. Did that mean the older man had physically touched his pet?

That thought didn't sit well with him.

"Kusakabe… what did you two do earlier? When you came for lunch?" Hibari questioned darkly as he now stared the other down.

Kusakabe frowned. "Nothing really… I made him some miso and then he cried and told my why. I patted his back while he released his pain. Then I met with you after the designated hour. Why?"

Hibari processed that. He must have felt it while trying to comfort his upset pet. And it was something Kusakabe would do… it almost seemed to be a secret part of his nature to care for smaller and weaker creatures. And the type of person Tsuna was… of _course_ he'd respond warmly to Kusakabe if he had been kind to him and showed him understanding. There was nothing between them. He was being foolish. "I see…"

Tsuna stared between the two as they spoke in English so he couldn't understand. He was a little annoyed when he figured Hibari had done that on purpose. _What_ were they talking about? "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Hibari turned his own annoyed frown upon his pet. _Great._ He had gotten him all riled up. For nothing.

"Kyou-san?" Kusakabe questioned the dark haired male lightly. He wasn't sure what to do.

Hibari heaved a silent sigh before addressing his pet in Japanese again. "Fine. If you want to be his friend… ask him."

The brunette stared in surprise before frowning with confusion at the sudden change of heart then finally turned a little red when what he had said fully processed. _Ask him?!_ That made him sound desperate. "I-I…"

Kusakabe watched the shy kid with a light smile. He liked him even more. Taking pity he answered the question he was sure the too polite kid couldn't ask. "Hey kid… it's okay. I'd like to be your friend, Tuna."

Tsuna looked at him with a surprised smile before looking away a little. "My name isn't Tuna… K-Kabe-san…"

Kusakabe laughed with deep amusement at that kid's nickname for him. "Kabe? I think I like that Tuna."

Tsuna glared before giving it up. Kusakabe wasn't the first person ever to call him that… but at least he didn't seem to call him that to be mean. He offered him a small smile in acceptance before his eyes suddenly lit up. "Ah! Kabe-san! See what Hibari-san gave me?"

Kusakabe and Hibari both watched as he wiped his hands on his thigh before pulling a sleek orange cell phone from his pocket excitedly.

"We should exchange numbers! And I can show you all the funny pictures of Hibari-san I took!" He continued excitedly, smiling brightly.

"Hey! Wait a minute herbivore!" Hibari cut in at the mention of his _funny_ pictures.

Kusakabe laughed. What all happened between when Hibari had left him at the park and he came to deliver the pizza? Looking back to the two he was surprised to see them… playing? He wasn't sure if that was the right work but they were interacting physically and it wasn't because Hibari was _punishing_ the kid. He _was_ attacking him… but it wasn't forced—almost gentle… like he had no intention of hurting the smaller one in any way.

He watched with curious interest as their positions became somewhat… compromising. The kid was now practically on all fours on the couch, laughing, as he had one hand braced against the arm of the couch while the other tired to keep the phone away from Hibari. Said man was behind him with one knee on the couch the other leg's foot planted on the floor with an arm wrapped around the kid's waist and his free one reaching for the device he wanted.

His cheeks filled with color when his mind entered the 'gutter' at seeing them like that. From there he thought on how if Hibari wasn't the type who pushed people to a safe emotional distance… it would be nice to see him fall for the kid. But that wasn't possible. Hibari's interest in the kid was simple curiosity. He would use him to satiate that curiosity. That's it. He didn't need friends—he wasn't the friendly type. He couldn't use him as a comrade—he had already expressed he didn't want him to know. He wouldn't ever use him for sex—he had Dino… as bad as that sounded. Plus… who knew if the kid even _swung_ that way. He kind of doubted it when he thought of the girl from the other day. Was that the kid's little girlfriend or something?

"Uwah! Hibari—that tickles! K-Kabe-san! Help me!"

Kusakabe turned his attention from his thoughts to the kid to see he had almost escaped but Hibari had managed to tackle him to the floor and was sitting on him, poking his sides. One look from Hibari told him to keep out of it but it was in a… teasing way.

He smiled. "Sorry kid. I don't want to get involved in that…"

"Traitor!" Tsuna cried out before finally losing his phone to Hibari. "Nooo!"

Hibari smirked triumphantly as he deleted the embarrassing pictures, only keeping the one of him and his pet together. It was all _his_ fault… if he hadn't mentioned showing them to Kusakabe he could have kept the silly things.

His rabbit pouted angrily at him as he was given his phone back but he didn't care. He could pout all he wanted. He was just a pet.

Deciding to ignore his master for the rest of the night Tsuna wiggled free from under Hibari and slid his plate close to Kusakabe's. Sitting next to the older man on the floor, he took a bite of pizza and chewed before smiling at him.

"Kabe-san! Want to trade numbers?" He asked as happily as he could.

Kusakabe gave Hibari a questioning look. He didn't know if that would be allowed. When Hibari gave him a light nod as he sat back on the couch, he sighed to himself then smiled for the kid.

"Sure, kiddo. If you ever need me… give me a call." Kusakabe said before giving the kid his number and taking his.

He was, to say the least, amused as he listened to the kid chatter away to him. They talked about the weather of late, how Italian was different from Japanese, what phase the moon was in, why he styled his hair the way he did, did he like ice cream and _why_? All while he pointedly ignored Hibari.

Hibari seemed to notice but, unfortunately, didn't seem to care as he ate in silence then rested his eyes.

The kid followed him to the kitchen like an obedient little puppy when he took his plate to the sink, bringing his as well. After putting the dishes in he decided to help Hibari out a little… so as to try to prevent more fighting.

Grabbing Tsuna by the shoulders gently he caught the brunette's eye before smiling apologetically. "Hey… please don't be angry with Kyou-san. He's not a joking kind of person…"

Tsuna gave him a curious look before sighing. Maybe he had a point but there was more to it all than just Hibari deleting some pictures he didn't want shown. Like… "Hey, Kusakabe-san? Do… you think we could take a walk? Just the two of us?"

Kusakabe was taken back by the question and it showed on his face for a second before being replaced with a frown. Go for a walk? Just the two of them? He wasn't sure Hibari would allow that. "I… don't know. Why?"

"Kabe-san… please." Tsuna begged lightly, caramel eyes pleading.

Releasing a pained sigh Kusakabe looked away from the kid. "I'll see if it's okay with Kyou-san. Stay here."

Tsuna did as told, staring at the floor with a hesitant frown. That's right… Hibari. What if he got mad? He didn't want to cause trouble for Kusakabe!

Hibari met Kusakabe's nervous glance when he came back into the room, eyes narrowing.

"Uh Kyou-san…" Kusakabe began lightly, scratching the back of his head. "I was wondering if I could take the kid out for a walk."

Hibari's eyes narrowed more. That was highly unexpected. "Why?"

"Um… well, to give him some fresh air." Kusakabe quickly thought up and tried to offer his boss an assuring smile.

Hibari stared at the man before him. This was sudden and unlike Kusakabe—the herbivore. But why would… growling he got to his feet and walked to the kitchen.

"Kyou-san?" Kusakabe questioned as he followed.

He watched with unease as Hibari backed the kid against the sink and pinned him there before grabbing his chin and forcing him to meet his gaze.

"If there is something you desire, herbivore, ask me _yourself_! Do not send others to do your dirty work." Hibari scolded with annoyance. "And if you want a _walk_ so bad, _I_ will take you."

"I…I want Kusakabe-san!" Tsuna ground out, trying to push Hibari's hand away.

Kusakabe… he preferred Kusakabe? Well to bad for him! He was—grabbing the front of his pet's shirt her jerked him forward so they were nose to nose. "You are _mine_!"

"Kyou-san, stop!" Kusakabe called with a frown, grabbing Hibari's arm and pulling him back.

Tsuna took that moment to flee to his room, alarmed by Hibari's angry possessiveness.

Hibari turned angry eyes to Kusakabe, silently telling him to explain himself before he was bitten to death mercilessly.

"Kyou-san, I'm sorry"! Kusakabe said quickly as he released his boss. "But you can't! If you lost your temper now… you'll just push him away. I don't know what you're trying to accomplish with him, honestly, but trying to _bind_ him to you—please, Kyou-san. Let me take him out and calm him down while you calm down yourself."

Hibari just glared at him before snatching his shirt collar in his fist and pulling the taller man to his level.

"If you _ever_ touch me again I will not let you off without injury." He threatened before releasing his shirt and walking away.

Kusakabe stayed where he was for a moment before releasing a shaky breath then going to the kid's room. He knocked once before opening the door slowly. Tsuna sat on his bed, knees drawn to his chest. When he entered the room he turned to look at him.

"Come on, lets go for a walk." He said lightly, giving him a small smile.

Tsuna stared for a second before jumping to his feet and hurrying to the door, quickly slipping his shoes on and leaving when Kusakabe followed behind him. Kusakabe watched as the brunette raced down the stairs and burst through the door to the outside like he was trying to escape. Unfortunately… he couldn't allow that to happen.

Reaching out he snatched the kid's wrist as he made to hop down the front steps and jerked him to a halt. Wide caramel eyes stared at him in confusion.

"Please… please don't try to run away." Kusakabe said gently, eyes soft but serious too.

Tsuna remained silent for a moment before tugging on Kusakabe's hand so they started walking. Kusakabe sighed lightly and allowed the kid to take the lead.

* * *

_I…I want Kusakabe-san!_ Hibari growled while trying to resist the urge to break something. How dare that brat say that to him! How dare he ignore who his _master_ was! He was _trying_ to be better to his pet and the damn _brat_ didn't seem to appreciate it at all. And what spell did he have on Kusakabe to make him actually—Hibari gritted his teeth in annoyance. He knew Kusakabe would _never_ betray him… but that didn't stop him from worrying a little.

About to go out on the balcony he was detoured when he heard a knock on his door. Frowning, he wondered if his pet forgot something as he went to answer it. Forgoing the peephole he opened the door only to be assaulted by a drunken Mafioso.

"Dino—" Hibari blinked as he stumbled back, the scent of alcohol overwhelming his senses.

"Boss, please—I'm so sorry!" Romario apologized loudly from the hallway.

"Kyouya! You're being such an ass! Well… you always are one—but more so now!" Dino slurred angrily at him, fisting the front of his shirt and shoving him back so he fell onto the floor. "I don't have to take it!"

"Boss! You don't—" Romario tried to reach out for his boss as he straddled the man he was attacking. Hibari didn't seem to be in the best of moods—big shocker there—and he didn't need him snapping back at his drunken boss.

Hibari growled before looking toward the useless old man. "Just go away! You're only enabling him to be more forceful! I'll take care of him and bring him to you in a minute!"

Romario frowned before nodding slowly and leaving, closing the door behind him.

Dino snorted, digging his fingertips into Hibari's flesh. "You'll take care of me Kyouya? Don't think I'll always let you push me around!"

Hibari winced as he was shoved back, head hitting the floor roughly before glaring up at the blonde. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"Have you?!" Dino shot back before pinning the dark haired man down when he tried to struggle against him.

His hold only lasted a few seconds before Hibird launched an attack, distracting the blonde long enough for Hibari to break free and turn the tables by grabbing Dino's throat lightly and pushing him back so he could sit up.

"I don't know what the hell you're thinking… but I'll let it go since you don't seem to be in your right mind. How stupid are you to drink until you're drunk anyway?" Hibari growled at him.

Dino met his eyes and glared more. "What do you care? You who only wants to pull _away_ from me! I—"

The blonde's voice caught making him bow his head. Hibari frowned mentally when the other's body relaxed making him loosen his hold.

"Kyouya… it feels like I am losing you. Please don't go away." Dino said softly as he brought his hands up to cling to Hibari's arm. "I'll never get to see my brother—I… don't want to lose you too."

Eyebrows furrowing as Dino brought his hand to the blonde's lips and kissed it lightly he sighed. "Dino you're being dramatic. I—"

"I love you Kyouya!" Dino confessed desperately, pleading chocolate eyes meeting his.

Hibari froze, everything seeming to freeze with him. His thoughts, his heart beat, his breath.

_What?_

-Chapter 9 End-

--

**A/N:** Yes. So this chapter has now been edited a little and stuff. Nothing too big, once more, but still stuff was done to it. Hopefully spelling mistakes and typos are now pretty much taken care of and I don't really think much has changed in this chapter besides that. I have also gone through and tried to make it more easier for readers to tell who is speaking. If you find you are still having trouble, please let me know.

Hibari and Tsuna were playful. D'aww. And we got to see a little more of Mukuro--even if it _was_ just in a memory. It's still something? Ahaha... and when spoiling a human pet you buy then snacks and candy from their home country!!~ XD Mugi-choko is like barley and chocoalte. Kind of weird but whatever.

Kabe-san is a perv and ships 1827 too? Lol. I am really starting to love Kusakabe.

Dino. I really didn't expect to write him again so soon but whatever. It all works out in the end.

--

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

Haru's Offer, Hibari's Reluctance


	10. Haru's Offer, Hibari's Reluctance

((**EDIT:** As of 04/20/10-This story has been slightly edited and may differ from the original. Nothing too big but I thought I would mention it anyway.))

--

**Chapter 10: Haru's Offer, Hibari's Reluctance**

He was quiet. Much too quiet.

The light spring air was peppered with the floral scents of many different flowers in bloom, freshly mowed grass, and lightly of coming rain. Sometime later on that night there would be a shower. The breeze was cool, bringing a light chill that made Tsuna shiver a little as he and Kusakabe walked down the sidewalk but he did his best to not let it bother him.

They stopped on the bridge where he released the taller man's hand to fold his arms on the ledge of the bridge wall and stared down into the dark water. It was refreshing to be away from that stuffy space that suddenly seemed to suffocate him. But even more so than the space? _Him_.

Brushing sienna bangs from his face as they were blown into his eyes, he sighed. It was becoming a little too much and he didn't know what to do.

_You're _mine_!_

Another shiver trembled through him, though this time not from the chilly air. The only other person to ever say that to him was Mukuro. And he didn't mean it in a loving way either for he had just wanted to take over his body. To _possess_ him. Utterly destroy him. And Hibari... just wanted to dominate him. He didn't know why and that made things even _more_ confusing. Staring down at his reflection on the water's surface he saw Kusakabe come to stand next to him, watching him with a concerned frown. Remembering why he had asked him on the walk he turned to face the taller man.

"Kabe-san... I'm sorry if I caused you trouble." He started out with an apology, feeling bad. He didn't want Hibari and Kusakabe to fight because of him.

The taller man arched a brow before smiling lightly. "It was nothing. Really."

Tsuna stared at the man's smile before easing a little. Then, trying to keep his tone innocently curious, he asked his first question lightly, "Kabe-san... how long have you known Hibari-san?"

Kusakabe watched the other with a thoughtful frown at that question before answering slowly. "A while now... why?"

Tsuna hesitated. Kusakabe seemed to be a little cautious. He'd have to be careful. "Did... you know Hibari-san when he was in Middle School?"

Kusakabe took his time in answering. "Yes."

He released a relieved sigh. "Kusakabe-san... Hibari-san is from Japan isn't he?"

Kusakabe opened his mouth only to catch his answer before it escaped and looked away. Hibari probably wouldn't—

"Kusakabe-san? Is he from Namimori? Did he go to the Middle School there?" Tsuna continued, heart beating quickly as the man kept his gaze averted. Did that mean...? "Hibird... Hibird knows the anthem! He sang it to me today! Is—"

"I really think... that is something you should ask Kyou-san." Kusakabe cut in, turning to look the brunette in the eyes. "He is the one best suited to answer those questions."

Tsuna stared at him, disheartened, before looking away. "I... can't."

"Why not?" Kusakabe asked curiously, though figuring he probably knew the answer.

"Hibari-san scares me..." Tsuna mumbled softly, staring at his feet. "I... I don't understand him. I can't keep up."

Kusakabe sighed before looking up at the sky, clouds moving in from the west, and smiling. _Thought so._ "Yeah. Kyou-san is a difficult person to figure out... even more so to deal with sometimes."

"You think so too?" Tsuna asked with surprise, looking up at the other.

Kusakabe smiled and nodded.

"I—well... why do you put up with him—I'm sorry if that's rude!" Tsuna gave him a worried look as he fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve.

Kusakabe laughed before ruffling the kid's hair until his hand was pushed away. "Because Kyou-san is, in the end, a good person. He's just not very good at dealing nicely with people."

Tsuna snorted lightly. "You don't have to tell me. He's always mean—"

He bit his tongue. _Mean?_ But... that wasn't true. Hibari had cared for his wounds, fed him some wonderful food, gave him clothes, and offered him comfort when he was afraid. And all when he didn't have to. _In the end, a good person._

Kusakabe smiled warmly. "I take it Kyou-san has actually been _nice_ to you, then?"

Tsuna blushed and brought a hand to his hair. "Yes. I like it best when Hibari-san pets my hair to let me know... he's not mad."

Kusakabe nodded in understanding to what the kid had said and now to why Hibari had gotten all grumpy earlier. He had impeded on his territory a little by touching the kid's hair and it had angered him. Hibari really wasn't the type to get a gold star for sharing, now was he?

"But... I always seem to make Hibari-san mad about something. And I... don't know what to do. I don't know if I can be a pet if I'll only make Hibari-san mad." Tsuna frowned, clearly distressed.

Kusakabe laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. "That's not your fault. Kyou-san's natural response to everything is 'put up a wall'... which makes him seem angry and hostile, more than he really is. But then he softens."

Tsuna thought about that. It made some sense.

"Kyou-san is the type that has to be in charge. If he's not then he gets tense. If you refuse him he gets angry and if you fight him... well, you'll more than likely get hurt. But he's..." Kusakabe stopped himself. He really shouldn't be talking about his boss behind his back. "Listen—Kyou-san is naturally a gruff kind of person, I suppose, and I can see how that can be intimidating but... he really is trying to soften himself. It's hard for him, I'm sure."

The serious turn this had taken was starting to make Tsuna uncomfortable. He was sure Kusakabe had a point. After all... he seemed to know Hibari pretty well. And if— "Kabe-san? Does Hibari-san—d-does he _usually_ take people as... pets?"

Kusakabe blinked before laughing. "Nope. You're the first. But if you think he is weird, look in the mirror. You seem to accept it okay enough."

Tsuna turned red at that statement before frowning. The older man had a point but to be called out like that? _Dame-Tsuna is so weird!_ He never got to be _normal_ after meeting Reborn. Now look at him. Some crazy man's pet!

"May I ask... _why_ you accepted?" Kusakabe asked lightly, curious.

Tsuna shook his head slowly, not really sure if he was saying 'no' or refusing to acknowledge the bleak situation that had led to all of this.

Kusakabe took it as a no. He smiled a little. "Well, no matter... everyone's got their reasons for _something_. Even if it's just simple insanity."

_Everyone's got their reasons?_ Yeah. Like Rino. What was his? Was he— "Are you implying that I might not be sane, Kabe-san?"

Laughing again Kusakabe shook his head before nudging the kid's arm gently. "Not at all! People in general."

Tsuna's lip curled into a small frown before sighing and running a hand over his upper arms to try to generate some heat as he shivered again. About to reply, he was instead distracted when he was enveloped in sudden warmth. Looking to the cause he saw Kusakabe's jacket on his shoulders.

"Ah! Kabe-san, I can't—" Tsuna tried to decline politely while trying to shrug it off and give it back.

He was halted in his attempt when Kusakabe wrapped an arm around his shoulders and made him start walking again.

"It's no problem." He replied nonchalantly. And Hibari would probably get mad if he let his pet get cold.

Blushing, Tsuna gave in and snuggled into the warmth that the jacket provided. It smelled nice too. Kind of like... peppered jerky. The thought made him giggle to himself. He could also smell Hibari a little. He breathed in a little deeper. It was strange how a man who could cause so much disquiet... could have such a calming scent.

Feeling the arm around him tighten and pull him a little closer to avoid some people passing, he blushed more at how it might look to outsiders.

"K-Kabe-san... you're treating me like a g-girlfriend." He mumbled while trying to pull free.

Kusakabe blinked at the kid's words before releasing him. "Sorry."

Tsuna rubbed a red cheek, mumbling it was okay before frowning lightly. "Er... you _weren't_ trying to hit on me, were you?"

He felt completely stupid for asking but did so anyway. He was rather dense at times... and Kusakabe _had_ been awfully friendly for still being practically a stranger. There _could_ be more to it?

"Ha ha, Tuna. Sorry but you're not my type. I like my dates female." Kusakabe said with a playful air. "Besides... I'm sure Kyou-san would never allow it."

"I-I'm sorry..." He quickly apologized until the other part registered. _Kyou-san would never allow it._ "I _don't_ belong to Hibari-san!"

Arching a brow at the kid's outburst, Kusakabe stared for a second before smiling and patting the other's head. "Technically speaking... that's true. But to Kyou-san you're his and nothing will change his mind."

"But—" Tsuna started angrily until he was silenced with a hand on his head.

"It's not such a bad thing really... sure it may be a little annoying to be claimed by a person who you have no intention of belonging to but at least you'll always be protected. Kyou-san would never allow anything to happen to his things without horrible consequences." Kusakabe said before removing his hand.

"That's worse! I don't want Hibari-san thinking he has to protect me all—okay, that sounds weird but—" Tsuna panicked. He escaped Vongola so no one could be hurt for him again. And Hibari... no!

"Calm down!" Kusakabe laughed a little. "I just mean..."

He shook his head. He didn't know _what_ exactly set the kid off but it wouldn't do to dwell on it if it would just make him pull away.

"Look... as Kyou-san's _possession_ you'll be taken care of. And you'll be given a certain respect he doesn't give anything else." He tried to amend, rubbing his chin.

Tsuna calmed as he absorbed that. "Are you saying... I should be his pet?"

"Only if you want to." Kusakabe said as he looked up at the night sky again. "If you're worried it's okay. But give him some time and I'm sure he'll settle down. While there isn't much I can guarantee... I know I can safely say he would never do anything to seriously hurt you if you're not an enemy."

Tsuna stared into space, thinking that over. Maybe there was a point. Even when they had fought and Hibari had hit him... he was sure it wasn't as hard as it could have been. The raven haired male had held back and then cared for him. But there was still... "Kabe-san? What... what does Hibari-san _want_ from me?"

"I don't know." It was a lie only if the kid knew it was and he would keep telling himself that.

Tsuna looked to his feet. Maybe... Hibari really just wanted a companion. But why him?

"Hey kiddo. Want to get some hot chocolate?" Kusakabe asked with a friendly smile to get off of the subject.

"Uh... sure!" Tsuna smiled back as he wrapped the jacket more tightly around his frame. Chocolate was suppose you make you feel better wasn't it? It did for that wizard kid in that popular movie that was all the rage. Maybe some would make him feel better too.

* * *

"Here... thank you for letting me use it." Tsuna said happily as he handed Kusakabe's jacket back to him, filled with warmth and chocolatey goodness.

"No problem." Kusakabe replied as he laid the jacket over his arm and took a step back.

"Aren't you going to come up?" Tsuna asked with light confusion.

"No. I should get going. If Kyou-san needs me... he'll call." Kusakabe replied confidently.

"Ah, well... bye." Tsuna said somewhat awkwardly before realizing he didn't have his keys. "Err..."

Kusakabe seemed to realized his problem too as he laughed and opened the door to the building for him.

Tsuna laughed in embarrassment as he stepped inside. "Um, thanks."

Kusakabe nodded before smirking. "What? No good night kiss?"

Tsuna blinked in momentary confusion before rolling his eyes. "Not on the first date."

Laughing when the kid stuck his tongue out, he turned to leave. "Damn. Maybe next time."

"You wish!" Tsuna called, happy, for some reason, to have someone playfully tease him like Yamamoto would.

"Later Tuna!" Were Kusakabe's last words.

Tsuna shook his head before going up to the second floor and finding Hibari's door. Hoping it was unlocked, he slid his hand to the handle and pushed. He was happy when it opened easily. Slipping his shoes off he walked into the hallway and saw Hibari in the living room, lying on the couch. Stepping in a little further he wondered if the other was asleep when he didn't respond.

About to just go to his room and go to bed, he stopped as he was about to turn the corner when the fading stench of vomit reached his nose. Head snapping back to Hibari he frowned. Was he sick? Stomach clenching a little from the smell and when he recalled how Hibari had cared for him when he had gotten sick he turned slowly and made his way toward the raven haired man.

Hibari was stretched out along the couch, one arm hanging down and the other across his stomach. For some reason his shirt was undone and when he reached out to feel his forehead he was distracted when his eyes fell on the dark marks that littered a slightly tanned neck and down a smooth chest. A couple even looked—that's right. He had a lover, didn't he? That man that was here when—was he here again? About to pull back he stopped when he saw some bandages peeking out from under the taller man's shirt on his arm.

_The injury!_ That day when Kusakabe had brought him home... all that blood. Bringing his trembling hand to the still arm he pushed the shirt aside a little further to reveal more of the bandages. What had happened? Moving his fingertips to brush along the warm skin and over the bandages with curiosity, he didn't know Hibari had woken up until the arm he was touching snaked around his waist suddenly and pulled him down toward the other's body.

Tsuna squawked in surprise as he was pulled forward, his face nearly meeting Hibari's. They were so close their lips almost touched awkwardly as wide caramel stared into calm steel blue.

"So close herbivore... where is the fear and caution from before?" Hibari questioned softly, not blinking as he continued to stare, warm breath puffing against Tsuna's lips.

"I..." He didn't know what to say to that as he closed his eyes. Hibari's intense stare was unnerving.

A small crease appeared between Hibari's brows before his face relaxed as he moved his hand to his pet's hair and pushed the fluffy head down a little so his lips brushed against the kid's forehead, the hair tickling a little.

"Don't be afraid... to tell me when you need space. I promise to listen." He sighed, thinking back to Dino and the events of earlier.

Tsuna opened his eyes a little at those words before they widened once more as he blushed when he felt Hibari press his lips against his forehead. Was... Hibari _kissing_ him?!

Hibari pressed closer to his pet's hair, breathing in the his relaxing citrus and vanilla scent deeply until the brunette gasped and wrenched himself away.

"W-What are y—hiiih!" Tsuna started before wincing as he flung himself back into the coffee table accidentally, whacking the back of his head on the edge. "O-Ow."

Hissing in pain as he righted himself and rubbed at the throbbing hurt he blinked when he heard something fall and hit the floor. Looking around he spotted his—ring?! Forgetting his new injury for a second he reached out for his ring. Had he dropped it? When?!

"Are you _trying_ to kill yourself?" Hibari asked darkly as he sat up, watching his pet with disbelief.

"No, I—" He winced again when another painful throb made itself known.

"Here, let me see." Hibari sighed, reaching a hand out toward him.

"I can do it!" Tsuna quickly replied, trying to evade.

Hibari trapped him between his legs, grabbing an arm as he frowned in annoyance. "You cannot look at the back of your _own _head!"

_Screw Hibari and his logic!_ Tsuna thought bitterly as he gave in and allowed Hibari to pull him over his left knee a little so he could view it better. He whined lightly in pain when Hibari prodded gently, examining his head, feeling around thoroughly before releasing him and checking his hand for blood. _Nothing_.

"There's a bump... how is your sight? Do you have a headache?" He was asked as he was pulled up to sit next to nosy man.

"No..." Tsuna answered softly, hissing as he brushed his fingers over the lump Hibari had mentioned.

"Stop touching it." Hibari said with an odd mothering tone as he pulled his pet's hand away. "I'll get you some ice."

Tsuna watched him start to get to his feet before gasping and catching his arm, pulling him back. "No! I can do it—you should rest. How are you? Do you need something for—"

"What are you talking about?" Hibari frowned as he pulled his arm free.

"Y-You're not feeling well, are you? This room reeks of barf. It's okay! You can rest!I can get ice..." Tsuna trailed off as he look around curiously.

_Dino_. Hibari sighed. "Right... not feeling well. Actually, I feel better so—"

"Hibari-san, would you like some water? Maybe some medicine? I could get it!" Tsuna cut him off, wanting to be _of_ help... not always helped.

Hibari couldn't help it. He smiled to himself inside. His pet really was stupid. To worry about others even though he, himself, was hurting. It made him wonder if he had been a lonely child. Perhaps not well liked.

Reaching behind the brunette stealthily he brought a hand to the back of his pet's neck and pulled him toward him once more so their foreheads touched and the only thing they could see was each other's eyes. "Look... I'm _sick_. It happens. I'll live. _You_ hit your head pretty hard. You could _die_. Your need is greater at the moment so let me care for you."

Tsuna blushed at how close Hibari was after what had happened before until his words registered. Die? He wasn't going to die! "I am—"

He was distracted when he suddenly smelled Dino again. It was probably stupid to think of it as _Dino's scent_ since other people were bound to wear it too but... that's who he linked it to. He could never remember the cologne's name. It was something Italian.

Hibari blinked in confusion as his pet moved his head and nuzzled down into his neck lightly before moving to bury his face into his shirt, inhaling deeply. It was familiar—was his pet _smelling_ him? About to comment on the behavior he was instead stunned when the smaller body climbed onto his lap, straddling it while resting his head against his shoulder.

A part of him wanted to reject everything about the brunette who dared to get so close without _his_ invite. But then that annoying instinct kicked in, battling his natural one. The kid was different. And he needed him. He didn't know why. The nagging instinct didn't tell him that but... sighing lightly he wrapped an arm around the body on his and petted the side of his pet's head gently.

Tsuna didn't know what made him do it it. His body reacted and his mind wouldn't allow him to stop it. Something inside told him... it was okay. And Hibari didn't seem to object. And now, sitting with him, he felt oddly warm. And safe. _At home_ when he breathed in Dino's smell and soaked in Hibari's body heat.

Neither knew when it happened but both ended up falling asleep like that.

* * *

Hibari awoke to a pain in his shoulder that only seemed to intensify the more alert be became. When he tried to move his arm he became aware of a heavy warmth that prevented him from doing so. Turning his attention to it he saw his pet sleeping peacefully, head resting on his arm as his legs laid over his. He blinked once before taking in their positions. He was lying on his side, back to the couch and his head resting on the puffy arm while his knees were bent up toward his body almost in the fetal position. His pet was lying on his back, pressed against him in the small space left for him, face turned toward his and arms resting on his stomach. Hibird was sleeping cutely on his chest, looking all extra fluffy. Bringing his free hand toward the small bird he poked him lightly until he woke up.

"Get a move on." He said softly, petting the little head.

Hibird stretched his little wings before taking off, probably to go to the kitchen.

Sitting up slowly he pulled Tsuna with him, a little surprised when he didn't wake up. Sighing he hooked his free arm under the kid's knees while the other braced his shoulders before pushing himself to his feet, struggling a little with the added weight. Wincing when his arm throbbed in protest he carried the kid to his room and laid him on the bed before going to his own and pulling his shirt off. Looking at his bandages he glared at his aching injury before going to the kitchen to get some of the painkillers Romario had left him.

Taking one with water, he looked at the time to see it was 6:38 in the morning. Stifling a yawn he made Hibird breakfast before going back to his room to prepare for his morning shower. Removing anything he didn't need he grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom.

The water was hot, just the way he liked it, and the pressure felt amazing on his aching neck and tense back. He could also feel the painkiller start to take effect as well. Careful with his injured arm he set to washing his hair as he thought about what to do today... which then led to thoughts of yesterday. And Dino.

_I love you Kyouya!_

* * *

His breath was the first to recover as he gasped when warm lips attacked his. Next came his heart as it jumped then thumped harshly against his ribcage when he turned his head away.

"Kyouya, I love you so much..." Dino mumbled against his ear before trailing his lips to his neck.

Slowly his mind came back to him. _I love you_. Dino... was drunk. Yes. Surely this was drunken rambling. Grunting in discomfort when the blonde bit him a little too hard he made himself focus on pushing the older man back.

"Dino, do you hear yourself? You're—" Hibari tried to calmly reason, anger and anxiety battling inside him to be dominant.

"I've loved you before now!" Dino said defiantly, eyes filling with angry tears. "I was fine with things as they were but now you're... different. I _can't_ lose you. I love you!"

Hibari tried to escape it but was too slow as Dino threw himself at him, hugging him tightly as his lips found his neck again. He wanted to shove Dino away. To hit him. To scream into his face that he _didn't_ love _him_! But... hurting Dino wouldn't solve anything. Figuring the best thing to do was calm him down and sober him up a little—his pet and Dino were a handful!—he turned his attention to the blonde and stopped his hands as they started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Dino... lets—lets go sit and... talk about this." He said as calmly as he could make his voice at the moment.

"I don't want to talk. I want to love you." Dino replied as he pulled his hands free from the loose grip they were in and pushed Hibari back to the floor, kissing him again as his hands found where he had left off on his shirt.

That made Hibari want to punch the drunken idiot in he face for saying something so—ugh. Instead he just stared in disbelief, wondering briefly what had happened to the anger, before pushing him away again.

"I really don't want to talk either..." _Especially when you're so blatantly stupid_ Hibari thought humorlessly as he sat up again. "But we're going to."

"Why do we always have to do things _your_ way?" Dino grumbled before he was pushed off of the man below him.

"Because sober beats drunk when it comes to rational thinking. Now get up." Hibari said wisely as he pulled Dino to his feet, catching him when he stumbled a little. _Idiot._

"But Kyouya!" Dino complained, swaying a little. "It's before now too. You're such an—"

"Yeah, yeah..." Hibari grumbled to himself as he hoisted the blonde over the shoulder of his uninjured arm impatiently, dwelling on the fact that he was now actually _happy_ that Kusakabe had taken his pet for a walk. The kid did _not_ need to meet Dino. Especially like this.

Dino groaned as Hibari dropped him roughly on the couch then walked off. Bringing a hand up he laid his arm over his eyes as his head started to throb. Shifting so he was more comfortable he tensed for a second when he heard the sound of something hitting the floor. Turning his head he removed his arm and scanned the area until his eyes fell on something small and round. Squinting, trying to get his sight to focus, he frowned as his mind processed what he was seeing. It looked metal... kind of like a ring. Did the fearsome disciplinarian wear such things? He couldn't remember at the moment with his head so foggy.

Turning on his side he stared at it thoughtfully. Maybe... maybe he had and just never noticed. After all... _manly_ men wore rings too. Like the Vongola. Their rings were special, though. Of course that ring could be special to Hibari. Did he even know he had dropped it? Exhaling heavily he rolled more toward the edge of the couch and reached a hand out to grab it.

"Dino. Here. Drink this." Hibari said as he came back into the room.

Distracted, Dino turned his attention to the man instead, sitting up as he carried a tray over and set it on the coffee table. He looked it over carefully to see what it carried only to frown a little in confusion. Coffee and saltine crackers?

"Kyouya, what is—"

"I'm sorry Dino." Hibari said swiftly as he used one hand to pull Dino toward him while the other punched the blonde deftly in the gut—not to hurt him but hopefully with enough force to...

"K-Kyouya..." Dino gasped in pain before gasping again as he quickly brought a hand to his mouth, feeling his stomach churn angrily.

Hibari watched with slight satisfaction that it seemed to work as Dino jumped to his feet before sighing in light disgust as Dino only made it a few steps before retching all over his floor. _Drunken bastard!_ Although he could have thought it through better.

Getting to his feet he helped Dino to the bathroom where he was _suppose_ to dump the contents of his stomach before leaving him for a second to throw some rags together to clean the mess up with. He also decided to bring a cup of water as well. When he brought it to the tray he spotted something on the floor then remembered how Dino had been reaching for it when he had come into the room. Picking it up he sighed when he recognized his pet's silly ring and pocketed it before going back to check on Dino. Cleaning him up in the bathroom he led him back to the couch, sat him down, and offered him the water.

"You're cruel Kyouya..." Dino muttered before sipping his drink, the water helping rid him of the awful taste and soothe his lightly burning throat.

"You barfed on my floor and _I_ have to clean it up. I should kick your ass. But I'll just call it even." Hibari snorted as he added some milk to the coffee to sweeten it before moving on to clean up the mess. He was happy he was one of those odd people that vomit _didn't_ seem to bother.

When he had finished cleaning up he threw everything in the laundry room to be washed before going to sit with Dino, who was now nibbling crackers and sipping his coffee.

" Dino, I—" He wasn't quite sure what to say without being a total ass.

"Kyouya... don't. I love you okay?" Dino said quietly. "And I want you to—"

"No." Hibari stated firmly, eyes meeting Dino's watering ones as the blonde hiccuped.

"N...no?" Dino felt his heart clench.

"No. We will _not_ talk about this _now_." Hibari elaborated as he crossed his arms. "I actually don't want to talk about it _ever_ but I can tell that won't be an option."

Dino frowned, opening his mouth until Hibari shut it with a glare.

"Listen to me Dino. Go home. Sleep off your stupidity. Think—actually _think_ about what you said here tonight. Give me my space. _Two_ days. Give me two days." Hibari said slowly and clearly, eyes holding the blonde's. "_Then_ we can talk about it."

Dino remained quiet as he finally looked away, staring at his lap. Hibari let him be before looking at the time. Who knew when Kusakabe would come back.

"Come, lets get you back to Romario. I'm sure he's worried about you." Hibari said after a minute, getting to his feet and pulling Dino to his once more. He sighed as his arm started throbbing. _Great. Just Great._

Resisting the urge to punt Dino down the stairs he helped him down carefully instead before meeting Romario at the building's front doors. Seeing the old man gave him idea and he asked for his special painkillers before they left. Taking two when he got home, he threw the soiled rags into the wash before cleaning up the tray then sat to wait for his pet's return. Thinking of the brat he pulled the ring from his pocket and set it on the table, wondering if he should paste the damn thing to the brunette's forehead so he'd stop leaving it lying around.

Cursing slightly when he started to feel drowsy he remembered that he should have only taken one painkiller since they were quite strong. Trying to fight it... he must have lost because the next thing he remembered was waking up to his pet touching his arm.

* * *

Finishing his shower he ran his towel through his hair thoughtfully before wrapping it tightly around his waist and moving to his sink to brush his teeth and shave. Staring at his reflection when complete he fluffed his hair a little before changing his wet bandages. He would have Romario look over his stitches later. He thought they were healing okay but the older man would know for sure.

Going back to his room he thought once again on where to go as he dressed in simple black jeans and a black button down pinstriped in silver. Running the towel through his hair one more time he decided to let his pet choose what they did today. It could give him some insight on what his pet liked and maybe who he was as a person. Looking to see it was 7:21 am he ran his fingers through his hair before going to the laundry room and rewashing the rags since he had left them sitting all night accidentally.

With that done he decided to make his pet some breakfast. Going with something he liked he made some fresh strawberry waffles with cheesy scrambled eggs and bacon. He worked with care as Hibird watched from his shoulder, tickling his cheek every now and then when he would move or nuzzle him affectionately.

Nuzzle... his rabbit had nuzzled into his neck. Thinking back on it... he mused on how it hadn't felt intimate in a sexual way but it did a little in another. Kind of like how a child would seek comfort from a parent. Shaking his head he set the table before walking to the balcony to let Hibird out and to air out the remaining barf smell. He was greeted with the smell of rain and inhaled deeply. _Much better._

Making tea quickly he went to his pet's room when done to see he was still sleeping. Rolling his eyes he walked over to the bed and stared down at him. Why had he done what he had last night? It wasn't the first time he had seemed to like the smell of his shirt either. The other time... he had _attacked_ him when he comforted that he wasn't mad at him for walking in on him and Dino. Maybe he could ask about it later.

Watching the brunette for a minute he wondered at how to wake the kid before deciding to just flick him on the forehead. It worked well. Tsuna jerked awake and sat up quickly, looking around in confusion.

"Who... what's the fire...?" He mumbled before his brows furrowed as he came to, bringing a hand up to rub at his forehead lightly.

"Rise and shine herbivore." Hibari said with light amusement, watching his pet get his bearings.

Tsuna turned to look at him with a frown before blinking and rubbing at his eyes sleepily. "Hibari-san..."

Hibari arched a brow as he watched his pet now try to focus.

Suddenly the brunette gasped as if just remembering something, turning his full attention to the dark haired man.

"Hibari-san! How are you? Are you well? Do you have a fever?" Tsuna questioned as he climbed out of bed and pressed the back of his hand to Hibari's forehead.

"Stop it." Hibari blushed lightly, pushing the kid's hand away. "Obviously you must have suffered brain damage. How is your head anyway?"

"Huh?" Tsuna blinked before remembering he had hit his head. Bringing a hand up, he felt the back of his head gingerly. "Uh..."

"Let me see!" Hibari demanded lightly, not willing to take anyone's word until he saw it for himself.

Tsuna squeaked in surprise as Hibari grabbed him by the head and pushed him down into an awkward kind of bow until he could see properly before running gentle fingertips over his scalp. He winced as Hibari traced over a tender spot.

"Okay, okay!" He said impatiently as he pushed the taller man's hand away and stood straight.

"It seems to be fine now... though I still think you suffered brain damage." Hibari said lightly as he took a step back.

"Gee thanks." Tsuna muttered as he felt his head again.

"Anyway, come eat breakfast." Hibari said firmly before turning to leave.

Tsuna watched him go for a minute before yawning and stretching. Sliding a hand under his shirt to scratch his belly he was confused to see his bed was, for the most part, still made. Had he slept on top? That was weird. Looking around for his ring he was a little worried that he couldn't find it before recalling he had had it in the living room. Running a hand through his messy locks, he made his way to his new destination, happy to find his ring _and_ his cell phone on the coffee table. Deciding to leave them there for now he walked through the living room to the kitchen entry closest to the table.

He walked in to see Hibari already sitting there, with his arm propped on the table and chin resting on his palm while the other held out a fork with a piece of egg on it out to Hibird.

Taking a seat as well he watched the two with interest until a curious frown found his features. "Er... isn't that a bit like cannibalism?"

Hibari arched a questioning brow before looking back to his bird. "Considering Hibird is _not_ a chicken, I should think not. I also find that a bit ironic as we, ourselves, come from eggs yet do not consider it so."

Tsuna blinked slowly, cheeks dusted a soft pink. "I... see. Hibari-san is so smart."

"Do not flatter those with appraisal on tributes you could have had had you ever put forth any effort." Was Hibari's biting reply.

Tsuna tensed, hurt at those words. He _had_ tried! He could not help he found the work complicated. That he could not make his brain understand the way he wanted it to. He had offered a compliment and Hibari just threw it back into his face with spite!

"Well _sorry_ for not being as intellectually gifted as you. But you're wrong in assuming I never put forth any effort. I guess... I'm just naturally stupid. I only passed school because of my insane tutor and obsessively loyal best friend." Tsuna growled before frowning, anger and regret filling him. No longer hungry he pushed away from the table. He didn't want to look at Hibari anymore either.

"Where are you going?" Hibari questioned sharply, setting his fork down.

"Not hungry." Tsuna replied tightly, not caring if it was a bit rude.

"Get back here!" Hibari demanded instinctively before wincing at his command. When he was ignored he fought to remain calm. Why was...

_But you're wrong in assuming I never put forth any effort. I guess... I'm just naturally stupid._

Ah. Getting to his feet his chased his pet down before he could get too far, catching him by his wrist and forcing him to stop. "Wait—I'm sorry."

"Let—huh?" Tsuna blinked, anger fading to surprise at the unexpected apology.

Hibari glared before easing to a more neutral expression. Only because he didn't want to fight today did he bother to repeat himself. "I said... I'm sorry. I'm not really a morning person."

Tsuna stared, surprise fading as he processed what had been said. _He really is trying to soften himself. It's hard I'm sure._ Was this... was Kusakabe right? A small smile covered his lips. "Me too."

Hibari arched a questioning brow once more. When he didn't get an explanation he just mentally shook his head. "Breakfast?"

Tsuna nodded and followed him back to the table. They ate in comfortable silence for a bit until Hibari decided to question what they should do.

"I... suddenly find myself free today. Would you like to go somewhere?" He asked casually, happy he didn't let it show he was a little scared to be rejected for an outing after last night.

_I want Kusakabe-san!_

His pet looked up at him in surprise again before swallowing the food in his mouth. "What? You don't work today?"

He shook his head in reply, eyes scanning his rabbit's face for any hesitation.

"Oh? And... you want to do something?" Tsuna asked slowly but with interest.

"Sure... I thought it would be nice to get out of the house." He answered smoothly before taking a sip tea.

"Just... the two of us?" Tsuna hoped that wasn't rude. He wondered if Kusakabe would go too since he always seemed to be where Hibari was. In a way he kind of hoped so. It would take pressure off of being alone with Hibari... but then... in a way he hoped not. Kusakabe made him feel like he needed to take extra care not to offend Hibari somehow.

Hibari frowned. _Just the two of us?_ What was meant by that? ...Ah. Did his pet expect Kusakabe or someone else to go? Why? Was he afraid? "If... you want."

Tsuna frowned. Did he want that? It would be nice to see the Hibari that the world got to see... and he didn't want anything to prevent that. "I would like that."

Hibari felt his breath come easier. Really. "Okay. Where would you like to go?"

"Me?" Tsuna asked with a light squeak to his voice. _He_ got to choose? But he didn't know any plac— "There... there was an aquarium I saw when I went shopping. I—could we maybe..."

An aquarium? Hibari thought for a second before remembering the one the kid must be talking about. "Ah. Sure."

"Really?" Tsuna asked happily, his face lighting up. It had been ages since he had gotten to do something like this and now he was going to do it with someone like Hibari? He briefly wondered if he should pinch himself.

Hibari just nodded, taking in his pet's excitement. He must not get out much. "Go shower, I'll clean up here."

"Eh... Hibari-san? Are you sure? Are you... feeling better? Maybe I should—" Tsuna suddenly frowned. While he would _love_ to go out he didn't want to be a burden.

"Cut it out. I'm fine. Go shower." Hibari ordered firmly. The kid needed to stop worrying so much! Especially about others who could take care of themselves.

"I—" Tsuna stopped himself. He was being a bad pet. Hibari would know his own limitations better than he would. "Okay."

Pushing from the table he thanked Hibari for breakfast before going to take a shower as told. When he got out he hurried to his room to dress, still a little embarrassed to be so exposed around the other even though he had seen him in the bath twice already. In the safety of his room he was forced to choose something suitable to wear. Looking out the window he saw it had rained. He wasn't sure if it would rain again later that day. Or if it was cool or maybe starting to warm up. Usually Gokudera told him the morning weather report so he knew how to dress for the day. He kind of missed that.

Of course... it was always a suit of some kind. Rolling his eyes he searched through his clothes, deciding to wear what he liked best. It was actually kind of nice not having to wear _mafia_ clothes all the time. Sticking to that thought he picked out a pair of dark blue jeans. They were form fitting but not quite skinny jeans. He then picked out a soft orange t-shirt that had 'FREEDOM' splashed across the chest in white block letters. He was a little surprised to see that though the shirt had been on the medium rack it was actually a large.

Figuring he would keep it anyway he slipped on some deodorant before letting the shirt fall. Instead of falling to the top of his hips it came down to the top of his thighs. Oh well. He could use it for a pajama shirt later or something. Grabbing a light blue hoodie for extra warmth, he also stuffed a white ski hat into his pocket. He wasn't brave enough to walk around in daylight without some form of disguise. Another reason he chose the clothes he did. They weren't to his usual style. But he liked them and had always wanted to see...

Adding white socks he finished his toiletries before meeting Hibari out in the living room, who looked over his eyebrow. Making sure he had his ring and his phone they left, deciding to walk and enjoy the fresh air. Besides. It didn't open until 10:00 am and it was only 9:03 am. Tsuna pulled his hat down over his limp, damp hair and took off into the fresh air and breathed deeply. Morning spring air mixed with the scent of rain made him smile as he thought of Yamamoto—and for once... it didn't hurt him. It made him feel giddy.

Hibari watched his pet with interest. The kid was different. Happy. Why...?

"Hibari-san! Don't you just love the air?" The brunette called happily.

Hibari felt his eyebrow twitch as he was minutely reminded of Dino. It was that same kind of... stupid happy. He hoped the kid wasn't a nature freak. "It's air."

"It's more than _air_, Hibari-san." Tsuna sniffed as he gave the taller man a look of superiority.

_Damn nature freak._ He _had_ to be.

"It's life! Peppered with nature's trees and rain and man's kitchen creativity and genius. How can you not appreciate it?" The rabbit continued when he didn't get a reply before snorting. "And people say _I'm_ simple?"

Hibari felt his eyebrows rise. He had totally missed it! When did this happen? Just like with the pictures... his pet was _playing _with him. Biting back a smirk he rolled his eyes before reaching out to the brat and pulling his hat down over his eyes.

"Too bad it doesn't reach your loud mouth." He mock sighed before releasing the kid and walking off.

"H-Hey!" Tsuna called out as he stumbled back and righted himself. "Hibari-san!"

Hibari just kept walking, happy it was looking to be a quiet morning. He didn't want to have to deal with too many people, really. Oddly he had forgotten that earlier when he had given the okay to going to the aquarium.

"Hibari-san, that was mean!" Tsuna complained as he finally caught up, glaring lightly.

Hibari stared for a second before looking ahead again. Tsuna glared more when he was ignored before allowing himself to fall back a step and stick his tongue out at the mean man's back. _Bleh!_ Feeling he had his revenge he fell back into pace with the dark haired man.

"Have you ever been to the aquarium?" He questioned for something to do—and a bit out of curiosity.

"No." Hibari replied simply as he stepped over a worm that had escaped the flooded earth during the night no doubt.

"Oh? Have you... not lived here long then?" He continued to question bravely, feeling that was okay to ask.

Hibari was quiet for a minute before answering slowly. "Three years."

Tsuna arched a brow. "Wow! You have lived here that long and never once went?"

Hibari shot his pet a glare. "No interest."

That made Tsuna stop, a small frown etched on his face. Noticing his immobile pet Hibari stopped too before sighing, correctly interpreting what this was about.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to go now. Just never had a reason do so before. I don't mind taking you." He explained with slight annoyance. It made him seem... _nice_. And he really wasn't.

"Are you sure?" He was asked with uncertainty.

"Listen herbivore if I _truly_ did not wish to go I wouldn't." He said after a minute's pause. It was true... and hopefully his pet would realize that.

Tsuna frowned before chewing his bottom lip lightly. "I suppose that's true. Okay."

A small smile. He returned it with a light snort.

They began to walk again, this time in silence. He had nothing to say really and the kid was enjoying his surroundings. He was quick to note that his pet, despite being the hero type, wasn't really a people person. When people got too close he avoided them and when he was paid too much attention by admiring eyes he would lower his head and sidle back to his side as if trying to hide.

When they made it to the aquarium they still had ten minutes to wait before it opened so Tsuna scurried around, looking at all of the posters plastered to the windows and smiling at the things he could see inside. Sometimes he took some pictures with his cell all while Hibird flew after him like a protective nanny. There was a minute to spare when the kid came back to his side, looking through his pictures before frowning momentarily then gasping.

"Kabe-san!" He said happily as he started pressing buttons.

Hibari's brows furrowed at the mention of Kusakabe. Why was the kid talking about him? "What are you doing?"

Tsuna blushed lightly as he paused in his texting. "Oh! Um... well, I took all these pictures only to realize I really don't have any friends anymore t-to share them with. And then I remembered Kabe-san."

Hibari stared at his pet's pathetic announcement. _I don't really have any friends anymore._ "I see."

"Y-Yeah. It's not like I could send them to you since you're here too." He laughed nervously as the doors opened behind him.

Hibari shook his head mentally before resting his hand on his rabbit's capped head. He pushed the hat down again before stepping around the brunette to enter the building.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna squawked in annoyance as he fixed his hat before chasing the mean man down. He complained until he was distracted by the marine life, for which Hibari was thankful.

* * *

The aquarium was huge! And amazing, filled with so many different types of aquatic life from all over the world. There were cute things like seals and just plain weird like tube worms. But they were all interesting. It seemed to Tsuna he was a tactile person. He loved touching _everything_ he could get his hands on. The manta rays and urchins, starfish and harmless eels. He also loved touching the small sharks, laughing so hard he cried when he found one that reminded him of Squalo. He was sure Hibari had thought him momentarily insane at that moment. He was also deeply amused at how the animals all fled Hibari. Could they sense evil?

He loved petting the dolphins most. They had a program where you could swim with one but Hibari would not allow it. He didn't seem to trust the dolphin _or_ his swimming ability. He wouldn't deny he had sulked a little. Which brought Hibari to offering him ice cream. He happily accepted so they were off to find a vendor, which didn't seem to take much time at all considering it was still early in the morning. Tsuna was deciding on a flavor while the balding man served a small family of a mother and her two small children on the other side.

Hibari placed a hand on the small of his back to call his attention when the vendor turned to get his order. The vendor's eyes fell on Hibari then moved to him and noted the hand before smiling.

"And what flavor would your cute girlfriend like?" The vendor questioned happily, use to getting couples on a first date like the two seemed to be.

"Eh?!" Tsuna turned red, not sure whether he should be offended at being called _Hibari's_ girlfriend or just at the _girl_ part.

Hibari stared, torn between annoyance and amusement. His pet's reaction decided it. Laughing once he replied, "_He_ is not my girlfriend."

"Oh?" The vendor looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry... your boyfriend is just so—"

Now it was annoyance. The girl had come to the same conclusion! _Why_? "We are not together at all."

"I'm terribly sorry!" The vendor replied quickly, bright red. He let Tsuna have a free ice cream in apology, chocolate and strawberry.

They say next to an exotic tropical fish tank while he quietly ate it, Hibari taking his pet in. He could kind of see how the vendor made the mistake in thinking the brunette was a girl. In those clothes and the way his hair fell into his eyes and against his cheeks... he _did_ look quite feminine. The kid needed to hurry and become more manly.

"You know... if it wasn't for the fact I've seen you in the bath and your little bits to prove you're male, I'd think you're really a girl too." He smirked at his pet.

Tsuna instantly choked before turning red again. "L-_Little_?!"

Hibari arched a brow at his pet's seemingly shocked expression. "Well... you're definitely no stallion."

Tsuna turned redder before growling and jumping to his feet, kicking Hibari in the shin. "Pervert! Dirty old man! Lecherous—"

Quickly getting to his feet Hibari covered the brat's mouth when people started to stare, hissing into his ear. "Stop yelling!"

His pet grumbled angrily at him, trying to push his hand away. He succeeded when cold ice cream fell on the dark haired man's hand, causing him to pull away.

"Take. It. Ba—" The brunette started to say bitingly until he was suddenly jumped from behind, the force nearly sending him flying into Hibari.

"Tsuna-san! Tsuna-san! Haru is so happy to see you again!" A cheerful voice called as a heavy body clung to his back.

Hibari and Tsuna both blinked in surprise at the sudden arrival.

"H-Haru?" Tsuna gasped, recalling the name of the girl he had saved.

Haru beamed as she hugged him from behind before climbing down when she felt his body start to tremble with the strain of her added weight. "Tsuna-san! Hibari-san! How are you?"

Hibari felt his eyebrow twitch as Haru smiled cutely at his pet, the brunette giving her a shy smile in return.

"Good... Haru, what brings you here?" Tsuna asked conversationally as he fixed his rumpled hoodie.

"Oh! Well, someone commissioned my costume shop to do a mermaid outfit... so I thought I would come here to get some inspiration." She smiled with excitement. "What about you?"

"Well... Hibari-san had the day off and said it would be nice to get out of the house." Tsuna replied happily himself. "I agree. Being inside all the time is kind of stuffy."

"Oh?" Haru looked at Hibari for a second before smiling at Tsuna. "Tsuna-san is always stuck inside?"

Tsuna blushed at that question. Of course Haru would find it strange. But since he was a pet he couldn't just _leave_ when he so chose to. Plus it wasn't really like he had anywhere to go. "Uh..."

"Ah! I know! Haru's shop is slowly getting more popular... and—why doesn't Tsuna-san come work for Haru? I promise to pay! And could really use the help!" Haru said happily as she was struck with the suddenly amazing idea.

"E-Eh? Work... for you?" Tsuna repeated slowly. Well... that didn't sound too bad at all. It would give him something to do while Hibari was away, a means to earning money, and a chance to make a friend.

"Yes! Tsuna-san can help keep the shop tidy and stock things..." Haru said thoughtfully.

Hibari frowned. The girl wanted to offer his pet a job? Why? So she could further sink her claws into him? It's not like she hid the fact that she liked him.

"Haru, thank you very much! I woul—" Tsuna began with a smile until Hibari snorted dismissively.

"I think not." He decided for his pet. He would _not_ let that girl take the kid away from him.

Both Haru and Tsuna turned to look at Hibari with shock at his answer. "Eh?"

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna started to protest until he received a glare that let him know he was being a naughty pet. He glared defiantly until his eyes started to water before looking away.

Haru frowned lightly as she looked between the two while Hibari mentally sighed. _No, damnit!_ He had not meant to upset the kid... but—damn that girl was annoying!

"Tch. Give me your number and I will think about it." Hibari huffed, the words coming before he could pull that back as he held his hand out to Haru. His nagging feeling told him to appease his pet while he still could.

Haru blinked before handing over her cell number then looking back to Tsuna. Feeling she should leave the two alone for now she smiled lightly. "I should get going... it was nice to see you again."

Hibari just stared and Tsuna didn't reply at all, still glaring off to the side. Haru sighed and continued on her way as Hibari pocketed her number. When the silence dragged on longer than Hibari thought necessary he frowned.

"Stop sulking as a child would." He quipped, glaring at the brunette again. No reply. Growing annoyed he took the kid by the wrist and tugged him along. To his surprise he didn't resist in any way. Even when he made him leave the aquarium. For some reason that irked him more. "Enough! What is your problem?!"

Still no reply. His pet just stared at his feet.

"Answer me!" He demanded, throwing aside civility. If his pet was going to be an ass, he could too.

"Nothing, Hibari-san." Tsuna answered with toneless obedience.

Hibari glared. _Brat!_ Sighing, he prayed for patience. "Are you hungry?"

His pet merely shrugged.

Bringing a hand up, he pinch the bridge of his nose. "Yes or no!"

Tsuna was silent a minute. "I guess."

Chewing his cheek to keep from shouting at his pet like he desperately wanted to, he took a deep breath and tried to be nice again. "Where would you like to eat?"

"Why does it matter? I'm just a mindless pet who must bend to the will of my master after all." Stormy caramel eyes finally met his darkly. "Is that not right Hibari-san?"

There was a moment of tense silence before the biting sting of flesh slapping flesh was heard before the pain was even felt.

-Chapter 10 End-

--

**A/N:** Again, now edited but not much in th chapter has changed. Just spelling and maybe a little grammar. Not sure.

--

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

Family, Revenge, And Power


	11. Family, Revenge, And Power

**Chapter 11: Family, Revenge, And Power**

The slap was felt before it was heard and it surprised the hell out of him. He didn't seem to be the only one either but his pet's was a minute surprise. He soon recovered himself, frowning lightly. Part of him wanted to rub the stinging sensation away but he fought against it, not wanting to let his pet know it had affected him in any way.

Tsuna trembled a little on the inside. He didn't know what had made him do it! He had seen Hibari reaching for him and before he could think twice, in his anger he slapped the hand away, not about to let Hibari hurt him. He didn't seem to be the only one surprised by his bold move. And he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Fighting every urge he had to bite the kid to death, he breathed deeply while doing his best to calm down. He didn't want to fight. Gaze boring into his pet he tried to understand what this was all about. "_Why_ are you so _angry_?"

His pet just stared, making him think he would not reply until he suddenly let loose, raging at him.

"You're warped! You know that?! Make up your mind! I just don't get you! Am I just your stupid pet who must do everything you say? If so, then _stop_ asking me what I want! Otherwise let me continue to chose _everything_ that has to do with me! Don't make it so it works only when it suits you. It's not fair!" Tsuna paused to suck in a few deep breaths. "And why do you not like Haru so much? She never did anything to you!"

When it came to surprises... his pet was two points up while he was still at zero. So he was pissed that he had declined on his behalf to work for the girl? He thought the kid... had a valid point but... ugh. He couldn't think. He was too irritated at the moment. He needed to vent. But not at the the kid. It would only make things worse, he was sure. "I'll call Kusakabe to come pick you up."

Tsuna blinked before frowning when Hibari turned on his heel and started to walk away. Wait. Was Hibari... no! Feeling fear replace his anger he ran after the taller man. "Hi-Hibari-san?"

Hibari turned to see worry etched on his pet's face now. It tugged at his gut making him feel sick. "Listen. Maybe we should—"

"I'm... I'm sorry Hibari-san. I'm being bad again." Tsuna said lightly as he hung his head. "You made it clear from the beginning that I would no longer be my own man... and I still accepted. And I—it's just..."

Hibari just stared. His pet... was like a _woman_! So many mood swings! Looking the brunette over, he sighed. The girl had ruined a good day. And he wasn't making it better, he supposed. He still didn't know much... he really needed to learn. And fast. Raising hand and placing it on the kid's head slowly in case the act wasn't appreciate, he exhaled deeply.

"How about... we get something to eat... and talk this over." He suggested carefully.

Tsuna eased into the hand, appreciating the comfort it gave. He wasn't really sure how talking would help... he would still... but if it was what Hibari wanted. Maybe he could learn why he was so against Haru. "Okay..."

Nodding, he brought the kid to a nearby restaurant that had just opened to start serving lunch. It was authentic Italian cuisine and the atmosphere was always serene with light music playing. Every table had pristine white table clothes, a small bouquet of yellow or white peonies in the center. The soft golden glow of the light was easy on the eyes as it accented the cream, tan, and brown décor. They each ordered their preferred dishes. His pet gnawed on a break stick while he watched. The brunette had slightly deplorable table manners at times... but he supposed that was to be expected at his age. His parents or guardians must have been lax about such things.

"You say you've lost your family and friends... tell me about them." He said slowly as he stroked the stem of his water glass.

Tsuna looked at him with raised brows before frowning lightly. "You... want to hear about them?"

"Sure. I heard it helps to talk... to remember the good things." He answered lightly, watching his pet intently to see if maybe he was pushing too hard.

Staring down at the table he frowned lightly. Talk about them? What if he let something important slip? But... closing his eyes and smiling lightly he sighed. "My mom... always wanted the best for me—what mother doesn't, right? Sometimes she was a little pushy... but it was good. She didn't let me get lazy. I often wonder if it was hard for her to raise a pathetic son on her own... my father was never around much, you see. He worked—he... worked over seas a lot. You know... at first I hated him. I know... how can I hate my own father? But... it's not hard to hate a man you don't even really know I suppose. But then... I got to learn what his work meant to him. And how it... affected me... and it became harder to hate him as I began to understand. I... miss them."

He paused to push back the tears that threatened to overcome him. His mother... was probably... he hadn't really thought about how she would feel losing him... or how his father might. They both loved him dearly. His mother must be heartbroken... did she cry for her pathetic son? And his dad... would he blame his friends? Reborn? He had never really though about that... guilt ate away at his empty stomach.

Hibari was about to offer a word of comfort when he felt his pet's sadness but held back when he started to speak again.

"I... never really had blood siblings but my mom took in some kids that became like family to me. They were the weirdest kids you could ever possibly meet. They could be such a handful at times... but then they grew on you... and you couldn't help wanting to protect them with your very life. Their happiness, no matter how misguided it sometimes was, made you happy." He laughed, thinking of Lambo as a child and how he had wanted nothing more than to make the world bow down to him and to kill Reborn. Ah... Reborn. "After a while my mom got me a tutor. He was... quite different from what you would expect. We had a hard time understanding each other and getting along at first... but he helped me a lot.

"He helped me find myself. He became one of my most precious friends—not that I'd ever tell him that. At school... I was never really popular or had many friends until he came along. To everyone I was... no good. Dame. But—but my tutor... he changed that with his... odd ways. Because of him I was able to talk to the girl I had been crushing on for the longest time. We soon became good friends and she always put a smile on my face. I was also able to make friends with one of the most popular kids in school." He smiled fondly as he thought of Kyoko and Yamamoto. It hurt him a little... but... sharing them with Hibari was... it felt... nice.

Hibari frowned thoughtfully as his pet spoke of his school days. So... he _hadn't_ been that popular. Was that why was he was eager to please all the time?

"It was around that time that I met one of my most best friends. At first... I was scared of him... but then we helped each other out and became better friends. At the beginning of our friendship he only saw me as... someone to follow and was... determined to prove his loyalty in any way necessary. It was a little awkward and I hated when he got hurt because of it... but in the end we came to an understanding that suited us both and he became the most trusted and loyal person I know, I guess." Gokudera... oh, how he hoped Gokudera was dealing okay. He would probably blame himself... but hopefully Yamamoto would stop him from doing anything drastic. Frowning lightly he began to worry.

What if... the silver haired man went over the edge in his grief? Like... tried to follow after him? He twitched with the sudden need to see him, to make sure he was okay—but... he couldn't. And what if Gokudera _did_ hurt himself? He... didn't think he could bear it. He didn't want to think about it. His heart hurt so much. Bowing his head against his closed fist he tried to draw in a calming breath only to feel constricted. Suddenly a comforting hand touched the top of his head, pulling him from those depressing thoughts. He was a little startled to see Hibari kneeling next to him with a furrowed brow.

"I... don't feel so well..." He was slightly surprised at how weak his voice sounded now when he was just fine a minute ago. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be alone—to think about things alone.

Hibari held back a frown before sliding a hand down to his pet's cheek since his forehead was covered by hair and his hat. He felt a little warm. Nodding, he got to his feet and signaled for the check before asking if they could get their food to go as his companion wasn't well. They caught a cab home, his pet quiet and distant the entire way.

When they made it back home the brunette went quietly to his room. He was unsure if he should just leave him alone or try to comfort him. Sighing, he thought about how his pet had gotten sick the last time he had questioned him about his family. Back when they had had their first meal together. Ha... they had had Italian then too.

Closing his eyes and sighing deeply he did something he really didn't want to do for the first time in a long time. Picking up his cell he dialed his decided number and waited for an answer. "Kusakabe? The kid... needs you."

* * *

Tsuna walked to his room once they got back, lost in tormented thoughts, shutting the door behind him gently and plopping face first onto the bed, happy when Hibari didn't follow. He had been stupid. And maybe too rash. And worse—he hadn't thought about such important things until now. His mom and dad... Gokudera... and even while his heart hurt for them... he didn't have the courage to go back. He really was weak. He really was pathetic.

"I'm sorry..." He cried into his arms as he folded them over his pillow, tears trying to drown him while he was slightly suffocated in his pillow. He cried for a while until an incoming text on his phone caught his attention. Sniffling he pushed himself to his knees and pulled it from his pocket. Blinking to clear his eyes he looked at the message.

_Are you okay?_

It was from Kusakabe. Sniffling some more he replied, 'no'.

_Can I come in?_

He blinked, frowning lightly. What did he... oh. 'yes'.

Two seconds later Kusakabe was opening his door gently and coming in. "Hey Tuna..."

He attempted to smile weakly at the friendly, teasing greeting but he couldn't get his mouth to cooperate. "Kabe... sa—"

He started to cry at the realization Kusakabe really was the only friend he had in the world now. Even _if_ he ever saw the others again... surely they would hate him now.

Kusakabe came to his side quietly, sitting next to him and placing a gentle hand on his back. It wasn't as comforting as he might have hoped... but it still felt nice. Kusakabe cared.

Hibari listened outside the door for a minute before frowning when the nagging in his head wouldn't shut up. What did it want him to do? Hug the kid and tell him it would be okay? No! Because what if it wasn't true? Besides... he had brought this about by asking. He had no right... deciding to sit and wait he walked back to his couch, Hibird following and nuzzling his cheek in a comforting manner.

The kid stopped crying half an hour later. He asked to be alone another half an hour after that. Kusakabe gave him his space, closing the door behind him when he left the room. Walking into the living room he met Hibari's gaze and sighed.

"I don't know... he didn't want to talk about it." He sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Hibari sighed silently too before asking if Kusakabe could stay with the kid while he went out for a bit, leaving instructions to call him his pet changed in any way. He then went to his special place to vent everything he was feeling and to try to collect his thoughts while breaking things and sweating as his worked his tonfas against every surface he could.

It was another hour before Kusakabe texted, saying his pet had asked about him on his way to the bathroom. He decided to head home. Making back in five minutes he walked in to see no Kusakabe in the living room where he had left him. Going to his pet's room he paused in the doorway when he saw said man was once again with the brunette.

The kid was leaning against him, eyes closed as Kusakabe held him close to his side with an arm around his shoulders. Suddenly his eyes opened serenely and caramel met his. Pulling away from Kusakabe he got to his feet, taking the taller man by the hand and walking with him to the living room. Hibari frowned before following.

When he arrived his pet watched him for a second before speaking softly.

"Can I... finish?" The kid asked lightly.

Arching a brow he just nodded and moved to sit on the love seat to give the kid some space since he was already all up on Kusakabe.

Tsuna closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He wanted to try to do as Kusakabe had suggested. Free himself of the poison of his hurt by releasing it. "Making friends with my then crush... led me to meet her older brother. He was so excitable and full of energy. Even to this day I've never met someone like him. At first... he kind of bothered me... but then... his dedication to everything he cared about and his love for his sister helped me... see what an awesome person he was. He helped me a lot when I felt I couldn't go on. Once I got past his blazing spirit I was able to see how lucky I was to have him as a friend. Then there was _him_."

He shuddered as he thought of Mukuro and everything the older man always made him feel.

"It's... a bit hard to describe him. He use to scare me. He even... picked on me at one point but then... I saw how alone he had been and I... couldn't help feeling sorry for him. Most bullies come from troubled homes, you know? His seemed like a dark cage... a prison. He only had a few to call friends. I'm not really sure how we became friends—I'm actually not even sure if we ever really were. Maybe he just _tolerated_ me... because of _her_. He seemed to change with her." Chrome. Beautiful Chrome, sweet Chrome who became Mukuro's body for a time. Who became his heart. "She was so beautiful and shy... like an angel. Her... she would have died if it wasn't for him, but he saved her. And somehow... she became my friend.

"At first she was distant... but when I needed help she was there. And then I... I helped her. And she became the link for us. While he wasn't what you'd call a _good_ friend... I still treasured him nonetheless. And then there was..." He trailed off as his mind turned to Dino. He inhaled but found... he couldn't find any trace of the scent. And he really didn't want to invade Hibari's personal space. What if he... acted weird again? Or Hibari got mad?

Hibari stared at his pet. He really did care about people. Even those, it seemed, who were not always the best to him. It kind of helped him understand why the kid put up with him. The _him_ he had described made him, for some reason, feel irritation.

"Yes, and then there was?" Kusakabe encouraged gently as he watched the kid's face.

Suddenly he couldn't bring himself to talk about Dino. He didn't know why. It was kind of hard to speak of the memory of him when he smelled him from time to time he supposed. He shook his head and sighed. "A few others... but we weren't as close..."

Kusakabe watched the kid for a minute before turning to Hibari. "May I ask... what happened to them?"

Tsuna stared off into space before his eyes watered. "An accident."

Hibari and Kusakabe decided not to question him anymore on it. Obviously he wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

Tsuna took a moment to collect himself before looking to Kusakabe then meeting Hibari's eyes warily. "Hibari-san, may I ask you something?"

Hibari was caught by surprise before becoming slightly suspicious but then he figured it probably wouldn't hurt... "I suppose, but that doesn't mean I'll answer."

Tsuna frowned before sighing. "Fair enough... Hibari-san, are you... from Japan?"

Kusakabe almost laughed at that question while Hibari stared, once more surprised. Why was the kid asking him that? He thought on it a moment before deciding it would be okay to answer.

"Yes." He did so. Simply.

For some reason that made Tsuna happy. Hibari _was_ from Japan too! "Hibari-san... Hibari-san Hibird knows the Namimori Middle School anthem! Why? Did you attend there—are you... from Namimori too?"

Why did his pet want to know that? Because Hibird had sang some song? It was true he had attended school there before he left with Dino... and he had had the anthem for a ringtone for the longest time. One day a little yellow bird heard it... and took to him. After that he followed him everywhere. Silly little Hibird. "I really do not see the importance in answering that."

"Hibari-san! Please!" Tsuna pleaded as he got to his feet and went to Hibari's side, kneeling next to him and clinging to the hem of his shirt. "I'll do anything... just tell me. Are you from Namimori too?"

He sighed, closing his eyes. He really didn't know why the kid was getting so worked up over this... but he couldn't let him fret so. "Yes... before I came here I was in my beloved Namimori."

Tsuna stared before smiling happily. "I knew it... I knew Hibari-san must be from Namimori too! It feels... less lonely..."

Hibari felt his eyes widen at those words. Was that... was that what that was all about? And then he gasped softly when he felt the strength in the kid stir. It called... or maybe it was just reaching out for him. Was embracing it the first step to figuring it out? Perhaps that insane thought was what made him do it. Reaching out he took his pet's face into his hands and pulled him forward as he leaned in as well.

He was happy when the kid didn't resist in any way. Perhaps... he felt it too? When he was close enough he once again rested his forehead against his pet's, breathing him in before moving to press his lips against the skin between the brunette's brows. Even though such was not usually in his nature... he would not allow this kid to feel loneliness.

Tsuna blushed before easing into the touch. It didn't feel... wrong. It was strangely comforting. Like how his mom use to kiss his forehead when she thought he was too old for kisses anywhere else but wouldn't accept that he was becoming a young man who didn't really require mother's kiss anymore.

And then it was broken when Tsuna's stomach rumbled hungrily. He laughed awkwardly as he pulled away, Hibari fighting back a small smile.

"Heh... maybe you should eat something kid." Kusakabe commented somewhat awkwardly himself as he watched the two.

Tsuna twitched with surprise at the voice, forgetting for a moment that he was there. Oh no! He had seen... Hibari—he blushed. "I-I..."

"Here..." Hibari got to his feet, a little embarrassed himself that Kusakabe had seen but better at hiding it. Going to the kitchen he heated up his pet's chicken fettucini alfredo quickly and brought it out to him.

Tsuna felt a little weird trying to eat while Kusakabe and Hibari watched him like he was something interesting on TV. "Uh... do you have to _watch_?"

Kusakabe smiled apologetically while Hibari looked off to the side. Deciding to give himself something to do while he ate he moved closer to Kusakabe and pulled out his phone.

"Kabe-san! We went to the aquarium today! And I took a lot of pictures..." He smiled. "Would you like to see?"

Kusakabe arched an eyebrow at Hibari before turning back to the kid. "Tuna at home at the aquarium. How sweet. Sure... but only if you eat."

"Okay." He agreed as he handed his phone over to the older man so he could his own hands to eat.

Sighing lightly Hibari went to make some coffee for Kusakabe and himself. Today had been... a bit much so far. But he was able to learn a little about his pet, so he was happy. And the hidden strength the kid had... seemed to want him to discover it, which he found a little odd.

They sat for the next half an hour, Tsuna eating and sharing the stories behind the pictures while Kusakabe listened and Hibari quietly reading with Hibird napping on his shoulder.

"The dolphins were so beautiful and fun to pet! I really wanted to swim with one but Hibari-san wouldn't let me... so he bought me ice cream instead—which I didn't even get to finish because Hibari-san is a pervert." Tsuna concluded accusingly, looking at Hibari with a frown.

"A pervert?" Kusakabe questioned with interest as Hibari twitched.

"_Excuse me_?" He growled as he snapped his book close, waking up Hibird while glaring at the brunette.

"You're not excused, you lecherous old man!" Tsuna huffed. "Kabe-san! He was talking about how he had stared at my privates in the bath and how he desired to touch them!"

"Stop lying!" Hibari snarled, neck heating up as his felt his cheeks go red.

"It was horrible Kabe-san!" Tsuna continued, still angry he had declined in his stead. "I think he will rape me in my sleep one of these nights!"

Kusakabe was confused. He knew the kid knew he was making Hibari angry... he just didn't know why. "Uh, Tuna... maybe—"

"Kusakabe I think you should go. I have a pet to punish and I don't think you need to see." Hibari said lowly.

Tsuna showed no fear as he actually glared back. There was something more behind this... and the two probably needed to work it out. But... he didn't think much discussion would get done if Hibari was so angry. And if things went too far... perhaps the kid would pull away. And after they had such a sweet Kodak moment too.

"Oh no! He is going to rape me now! Kabe-san, save me!" Tsuna squealed as he clung to the man's sleeve.

"Kusakabe. Leave." Hibari ordered.

He frowned, looking between the two before leaving. He really did hope everything would be okay. The kid... was good for his boss.

Hibari watched Kusakabe go before turning to glare at his pet, forcing himself to stay in place lest he give in to the urge to strike the child. "_Why_ would you say something like that?!"

"What? And potentially humiliate you? Kind of like you did to me? Even pets can understand and carry out revenge, _master_." Tsuna said bravely. He wasn't sure why he was goading him like this.

"You're still on about that?" Hibari asked with exasperation. "Why do you want her so much?!"

He frowned softly. What? Want Haru? Was... that why Hibari said no? And before... he had gotten angry when he had thought he had slept with Haru. But why? "No... that's not it at all Hibari-san..."

Hibari watched his pet, calming a little. That wasn't it? He didn't think he would lie about that. Not someone honest like his pet. Then... "Then what?"

"When Haru asked me... I was happy. She wanted me. I thought... maybe we could become friends. And when you're gone... it's kind of boring. I can't understand your books and I've never... really heard your music." He sighed slowly. He didn't want to complain too much. It wasn't Hibari's fault he wasn't... sophisticated like him. "I thought it would be nice to get out for a bit while you're gone. It's not like you need me for a pet when you're not even here and it would be nice to make some money of my own so I don't have to rely on you so much."

Hibari listened to his words carefully. So... that's what it was about. He could see... how the kid might get bored. He'd have to work on that... but he still didn't want him to go and work. While he may have no interest in the girl, as of yet, the girl liked him. And if anything he'd probably go out with her just to please her. He would not allow it!

"You're my pet. You're suppose to rely on me. And I'm sorry to hear you're so bored. I suppose... you could watch TV. I'm sure that will cure some of your boredom. It'll rot your brain but you can't say you're bored." He said after a minute of thoughtful silence. While the girl was one thing, he supposed he his pet's unhappiness was another that could take him away.

Tsuna looked to his feet. Hibari still wasn't going to let him work for Haru. He sighed. Maybe Hibari didn't trust him not to be bad... and it wasn't like he was doing much to prove he could be trusted. Especially now. He had never really let his anger control him... but with Hibari...

"Hibari-san, I'm sorry. Please, if you want to punish me... I'd deserve it." He said lightly, hoping Hibari wouldn't hurt him too much.

Hibari stared at his pet with interest before a small smile found his features. "Is that so?"

Tsuna felt himself grow wary at the smirk in his tone. One second he was sitting where he had been, the next he was laying across Hibari's lap and slightly confused. He didn't understand the meaning of it until a sharp stinging bit his right butt cheek. He gasped in pain before yelping when he was struck again. "H-Hibar—"

Tears stung his eyes when he was hit a third and final time. Quickly pulling away when he was released he glared at the dark haired man. What the hell?! He had _spanked_ him! Had he lost his mind?!

Hibari continued to smile. Maybe the surprise and humiliation of _that_ would help his pet mind the things he said from now on—especially in revenge. Cocking a brow lightly his smile turned to a smirk. "Would you like me to soothe it for you, pervert that I am?"

Tsuna flushed darkly, full understanding for that particular punishment coming to him, before scurrying off to his room to deal alone. Hibari could be so mean!

* * *

Tsuna sat in his room, lying on his back and staring at his ceiling until his boredom started to creep up on him. Then he rolled onto his stomach and stared at his pillows. Finally he was forced to roll onto his side, pulling his ring from his pocket to stare at. His biggest worry... was Gokudera. He really wished there was a way to check on him and make sure he was alright. Without thinking he sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket to send a text to Kusakabe to let him know he hadn't been murdered. Yet. After he had sent it he scrolled through his contacts only to see how empty it was.

Staring for a bit he then started to dial Gokudera's number. If he could text him... but no. If the message was somehow traced back to him—oh! He sat up quickly, pausing in his act of pushing from his bed. He had no money still... which meant he'd have to ask Hibari... unless...

His phone alerted him to an incoming text. Kusakabe!

_That's good._

He could ask Kusakabe! Texting quickly, he asked for a favor.

_Like what?_

He hesitated for a moment before asking.

_I don't know... what did Kyou-san say?_

Damn. And he didn't dare lie. He knew Hibari would somehow find out... and then Kusakabe would never trust him again. And he didn't need his _only_ friend not trusting him. He sighed. Looking at his phone he texted Kusakabe to forget it. Getting to his feet he decided to try Hibari.

Walking nervously out into the living room he saw, with slight disappointment, that Hibari wasn't there. Looking behind him he noticed Hibari's room door was open. Checking to see if he was in the bathroom he saw that door was open too. Hibari's room it was, then. Turning and walking back to the room he peeked around the door frame. Hibari was indeed there, relaxing on his bed and reading a book. Taking a deep breath while trying not to fidget he made to take a step in to announce his presence. Hibari looked up at him. He froze for a second before taking another testing footstep. When Hibari didn't stop him he continued in with more confidence, smiling nervously.

Hibari just watched him with his hawk-like intensity. Making it to the bed he walked around to the other side before climbing slightly onto the mattress. When he only received a curious look he climbed the rest of the way, crawling up to Hibari where he moved so he could nuzzled his way in between Hibari's left side and arm.

Hibari blinked slowly before frowning lightly in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Tsuna turned so his head rested on Hibari's lap, attempting a cute and innocent smile. "Hello Hibari-san."

Hibari's frown deepened. His pet was acting odd. Without his permission his hand started petting the kid's hair. He really liked... how soft it felt. "What are you up to herbivore?"

"Hibari-san should call me Hisagi... isn't that my pet name?" Tsuna asked softly. Maybe if he was a good pet... Hibari would cater a little to him.

Hibari stilled his hand for a moment in surprise before continuing his petting. "Hisagi, then."

"Hibari-san... can I... ask something? With... no questions asked in return?" Tsuna asked cautiously.

"That depends." Was his slow reply. He didn't want to say yes but he didn't want to discourage his pet from asking him things... and not when his own curiosity as to what he could ask had been piqued.

Tsuna held back a pout. "Can... can I have... a prepaid cell?"

His curiosity rose more. "Why?"

It was silent for a moment or two before Tsuna decided to answer honestly. "Because... there is something I want to check... without anything being traced back to me."

His brows furrowed. "Why not?"

"Because... it would cause a lot of grief if it did." Tsuna said sadly.

Hibari made his pet look at him. "Are you... in trouble?"

Tsuna shook his head slowly before staring with pleading eyes. "Hibari-san... please... I have to know—I _need_ to know... or I'll _die_!"

Hibari wanted to tell his pet not to be dramatic but... he started to feel... the kid wasn't lying. Perhaps he wouldn't physically die but... his spirit would. What was he trying to cling so desperately to? "Fine... I'll get you one. Tomorrow."

His pet's eyes lit up happily. "Really?"

He merely nodded.

"Thank you... thank you so much..." Tsuna said gratefully, voice trembling a little as he closed his eyes.

The kid was quiet and still so long Hibari thought he had fallen asleep until the tears came and the brunette brought his hands up to cover his eyes. He didn't know what to say so he just continued to pet until his pet quieted down. They stayed like that until Tsuna fell asleep.

When he was sure the kid was actually sleeping this time he carried him back to his room and laid him down before leaving. Not really wanting to go back to his book he decided to start on something for dinner so his rabbit could have something to eat when he woke up.

* * *

Ramen. He had decided to make ramen. He found it was a nice comfort food... maybe it would help the kid feel a little better to have something from home. He had started to boil some eggs when he felt an odd stirring in the air. When he checked the noodles he felt the stirring strengthen, the hidden strength of the kid echoing in his brain. It took another minute for him to figure out something was off and it was confirmed when Hibird flew into the kitchen, calling his name in agitation. Animals and their senses. Quickly turning everything off he went to his pet rabbit.

The kid was thrashing, mumbling in his sleep and crying lightly. As he entered the room it suddenly hit him how hot it felt. And the power stirred more. Moving to the kid's side he tried to shake him awake. "Hey! Wake up!"

When he didn't wake he tried shaking him a little harder. Again no effect. Biting his lip he decided he would have to slap him. Pulling his hand back a bit he swung it forward only to suddenly have it stopped. The strength he always felt suddenly exploded around him as his pet sprung up right, gasping and catching his hand almost in the same fashion as he had when he had tried to suture his wounds, only this time... there was more power in the grip. And more heat. And then what he saw—glimpsed more like since it happened so fast—startled and awed him at the same time.

There was a burning flame on his pet's forehead and his eyes... they had changed. They were calm and in control... and a beautiful soft orange. He was able to stare into them for a few seconds before he was pushed back so forcefully he actually fell back and landed on the floor. As he hit it his pet seemed to 'come to' as the flame instantly went out and all of the power he felt vanished.

Tsuna stared blankly, gasping for breath and slightly confused. When he saw Hibari on the floor he frowned. "Hibari-san...?"

Hibari just stared at the kid. What the _hell_ was that?!

-Chapter 11 End-

--

A/N: Okay... so now I have gotten the requests in that people had gotten to voice for correctly guessing Tsuna's nickname for Hibari. (It was 'Ookami-san' just to recap, lol) Umm... after this Chapter... Tsuna will start calming down and not be so sad over everthing... I suppose.

Haru is not forgotten... Kusakabe and Tsuna shall start to become closer. Hibari and Tsuna shall start to calm down, for real, around each other. Tsuna will start to come out of his hesitant shell.

I'm not really sure what else I should add. Questions and comments are welcome. :D Thank you for the patience! Really!

Next chapter Hibari turns another year older, Hibari and Dino... come to a big? decision, and Tsuna gets a taste of jealousy for his master while Hibari learns the hurt of a pet's hate... :3

--

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Happy Birthday, Hibari-San

Tsuna could feel his cheeks burning with anger, heart beating a painful rythm as he stared at the man before him. He had lied to him... chose someone else over him. His _lover. _After he had promised. All he had done for him for today--to make it special. Growling as he jumped to his feet he grabbed the beautifully decorated tray before stomping over to his _master_ and screaming in rage as he dumped the contents over his head before hitting him with it.

" I _hate_ you, Hibari-san!" He cried before turning to run to his room, angry tears stinging at his eyes.


	12. Happy Birthday, Hibari san

Chapter Warning: This chapter contains LIGHT 18D smut.

--

**Chapter 12: Happy Birthday, Hibari-San**

"Itadakimasu!" The brunette said happily, bowing his head politely before picking up his disposable chopsticks and breaking them apart before picking up a greasy little white box with the name of a local Chinese takeout on it. He watched with slight distaste as his pet took a wanton from within the box and popped it into his mouth, as if tasting it first, before adding some to his plate.

He rolled his eyes before choosing a box of plain sticky white rice to begin with. The ramen he had been planning for their dinner had been ruined. And he didn't feel like restarting. So he chose to order take out and let his rabbit choose from where. So they were eating Chinese. Spring egg rolls, white rice, and deep fried wantons. He had chosen a main dish of beef with broccoli while the herbivore was eating stir-fried chicken with mushrooms.

Hibird was eating some rice from the kid's plate while the kid ate a spring roll with a small smile, watching the bird with amusement. He observed them both in silence, making sure Hibird didn't eat too much and trying to figure out what had happened earlier. The power... and the flame. The kid's eyes had _changed_. He really didn't know what to think of it.

After his pet had come to and saw him on the floor he seemed confused to see him there. It led him to wonder if the kid even knew what had happened. And if not... was he aware of the power inside him at all? He didn't seem to be. If that was the case he wasn't sure how he would try to get it out of the kid. Of course... he could try to see what stimulates it to awaken. If he knew how to stimulate it he could learn how to manipulate it. Or learn how to help the kid manipulate and awaken it. Then he could see. Then he could know.

He had to know. Feeling it's strength, _seeing_ it, had excited him. He loved a worthy challenge. This would end on his terms.

Tsuna couldn't help smiling lightly as he watched Hibird. He looked so cute eating the rice, a little piece sticking to the side of his beak. Suddenly he remembered when he had rice on the side of his face and Hibari had brushed it away, eating it off of his finger. He felt his cheeks heat up lightly before frowning to himself when he felt Hibari watching him. Why?

And then he remembered earlier. Hibari had been on the floor. And he didn't know why. He soon figured he must have been having a nightmare from the feel of sweat tickling his skin and the way he was breathing. And then he had taken in how he was now in his room. Hibari must have brought him there. Maybe he had accidentally hit Hibari while thrashing from his nightmare. He tried to recall what it might have been about.

Nothing came readily to him. Though, when he thought hard enough, he remembered seeing Gokudera. And he couldn't save him. He sighed.

They ate their dinner in comfortable silence which felt nice, each lost in their own thoughts. After they had eaten Hibari allowed Tsuna into his room so he could watch some TV while he read. At first Tsuna just channel surfed before watching the news for a moment. Then he started watch a movie about a mob boss.

Hibari thought it was silly, though he grew a little unnerved when the kid would laugh randomly while watching the movie. Like he found it amusing instead of what one would usually think of such a film. He was no movie fan himself, thinking they were a pointless wastes of time, but he did understand that laughter was best suited for comedies. Not gangster films.

Tsuna was deeply amused! He had been flipping through the channels when he had landed on a movie that was about mob bosses and the mafia. He couldn't help taking an interest in it. As he watched he couldn't help comparing certain characters to his own family or fights and such to his own experience. He thought it was funny how different it all seemed to be. And then he saw a man that reminded him of Reborn and couldn't help laughing. They were all so serious. Which made him think of Yamamoto and he couldn't help laughing.

One thing he, Gokudera, and Yamamoto had never done was sit and watch gangster films together. Now he kind of wished they had. It would have been fun to listen to Gokudera complain about everything while Yamamoto found it all amusing.

But then there was the blood. And the people dying. The sight made him grow pale as he watched, flashes of his fight coming to mind. It was toward the end of the movie that he couldn't watch anymore. Turning the television off he met Hibari's curious gaze and pushed a smile to his face as he climbed off of the bed.

"I'm tired... good night, Hibari-san." He said softly before leaving the room.

Hibari watched his pet leave with furrowed brows. Should he let him go? What if he had another nightmare? Would his power manifest again? If it did he wanted to be a witness to that. Although what if it didn't? He didn't want to hover over his pet and creep him out. Or start a fight. The _woman_ could be random with his moods.

Looking down at his book he decided he was done for the night before closing it gently and setting it aside on the table next to his bed. Yawning politely behind his hand he got to his feet to get ready for bed as well. Once in a comfortable pajama set he did a quick cleanup of his house and washed the dishes they had used before retiring to his room for the night.

* * *

It was dark. Unnaturally dark. And then there were whispers. Whispers he couldn't understand and it irritated him. He tried to walk but he couldn't move. He tried to force himself to move but it didn't work. He tried to speak but no sound came. Frustrated he closed his eyes and willed this all away only to open them once more and still find himself in the darkness. The whispering flowed around him like the wind. Nothing made sense. He did not like it.

And then there was a sudden burst of a beautiful flame. Bright orange. Fiery red. Golden yellow. It captured his interest. It was like the same flame that had bloomed to life on his pet's forehead. What was this about? Reaching out a hand for it he was surprised when his hand actually moved. The whispering around him became more excited. Was it the flame? Was it calling to him like his pet did? Was... that flame his power? He took a step toward it.

The whispering became rushed, though there was an underlying one that called to him. It was barely audible among the other whispers but since it was constant he could hear it every now and then. He took another step. Heat, warm and comfortable, filled him and urged him on. He walked up to the floating flame, stopping before it. What was it? What did it want? He wanted it. He wanted it to be his. Lifting his hand he reached out to touch it.

It surprised him when his hand touched it, entered it, and he felt no pain. He didn't really feel heat either and yet it was warm. It was odd. Then, before his eyes, the flame turned a light purple. It shot up his arm and tickled his spine.

* * *

Hibari opened his eyes as an echo of heat made his hand tingle and then he felt something soft and smooth against his fingers. Frowning, he looked down only to feel his brows rise in surprise at the sight he was met with. He was in his pet's room, standing next to his bed and his hand was in the soft sienna hair. Slowly he pulled his hand back, inwardly happy that the kid was still asleep. How the hell had he gotten in here? Taking a step back he looked around the room, trying to remember if maybe he had awaken and came to his pet out of worry or something and just didn't remember. But he couldn't recall anything like that. He had been asleep... and then here?

He once again felt unnerved. And since it was not a normal feeling it bothered him. Taking another step back he watched his pet for a minute before turning and leaving quietly, closing the door behind him. Padding softly to his kitchen he got himself a glass of water before going back to his room.

That had been extremely weird. But this was growing more interesting. A dream like that... and then he awoke to find himself in the kid's room and not remembering how he had gotten there. Sleepwalk? The power that called to him. Was it the cause? What did it want? He would find out. No matter how long it took he _would_ find out.

* * *

Tsuna awoke early. He wasn't quite sure what had awaken him since it didn't feel like it was natural, but he didn't mind. He laid where he was, on his stomach and face smothered into the pillow. He let the rest of his body wake up before nuzzling into his pillow while sliding a hand under it and feeling out his ring. Once he found it he pulled it out and pushed himself up before stretching and yawning. And then it came to him. _Gokudera_. Hibari had said he would get him a phone. And with that phone he would contact Gokudera and see if he was okay. Excitement and anxiety clashed in his stomach, making him feel sick. But it wasn't that bad.

Climbing out of bed he set his ring on the table next to his bed before making his bed quickly. When he had completed that chore he found some clothes to wear for the day then left his room to go take a shower. He was just wondering if Hibari was awake yet when he ran into the dark haired man in the all, who was just leaving the bathroom. He froze, blushing lightly as he took in the sight of him only in a towel. Looking off to the side, he scratched his cheek lightly.

"Um, good morning Hibari-san!" He said a little nervously.

"Hisagi." Hibari greeted with the monosyllabic reply before continuing on to his room.

Exhaling slowly, Tsuna continued toward the bathroom and took a shower. The hot water and the smell of his shampoo helped ease his anxiety and when he got and dried himself off he felt a little more calm overall. As he left the bathroom to go back to his room he could smell Hibari making breakfast. He couldn't help smiling at that thought. Hibari made delicious things. His stomach seemed to agree as it grumbled hungrily. Hurrying to his room he quickly dressed in the blue jeans, gray t-shirt, and red and white striped hoodie before slipping on socks and going to the kitchen.

As he walked in Hibari was setting oatmeal and chopped fruit onto the table. When their eyes met he smiled tentatively at him, combing his fingers through his wet hair and hoping it didn't look stupid. They sat down to eat in silence, Tsuna picking peaches and cream to put into his oatmeal as Hibari ate his plain. As he ate he thought about Gokudera and what he should say. He had to make sure his friend didn't guess it was him. He already knew how he was going to dispose of the phone once he was finished, although he was a little worried Hibari would he angry with him for ruining something just bought.

But he would worry about that later. First and foremost on his mind was making sure Gokudera was alive and okay. When they had finished and cleaned up Hibari announced Kusakabe would be joining them today when they went out to get the phone. Tsuna found that a little curious but decided not to comment, still focused on what he should say. They quickly got ready to leave before heading out.

As they stepped out into the sunshine Tsuna pulled on his white ski cap once more and slipped some sun glasses on to help disguise his face. He breathed in the fresh air before jumping down the few steps that led up to the building and smiled. Today really felt like spring—ah!

"Hey, Hibari-san! It's the first of May! Isn't that like... May Day or something? I love Spring!" He said happily as he breathed the air in again before looking around at all of the green.

Hibari paused in walking down the steps, eyebrow twitching as he took in that news. The first of May. Oh no... it was _that_ time again. "Don't remind me."

Tsuna blinked and looked at the dark haired man curiously. Why did he sound annoyed? Was it something he had said? He didn't recall saying anything offensive or of that sort. "Hibari-san?"

Before he could get a reply Hibari nudged him to start walking. He wasn't really sure where they were going so he started to walk before stalling for a few seconds so Hibari could move ahead of him and lead the way to wherever it was they were going. They walked down to the bridge before Hibari stopped and he followed, looking around to see if there was a reason. Soon he found one in the form of Kusakabe approaching them.

He smiled lightly to the older man as he made it to them until Kusakabe looked at him and arched a brow.

"Where's Waldo, Tuna?" Kusakabe teased with a smirk as he looked the kid over.

Tsuna turned red in offense before kicking the taller man in the shins. "I didn't know Elvis was still alive, Kabe-san!"

To his annoyance, Kusakabe winced briefly in pain before laughing and patting him on the head. Pouting lightly he turned to Hibari to see his reaction only to watch the man walk away from them like he didn't want to be associated. "Ah! H-Hibari-san!"

He hurried to catch up, falling into step with him a few seconds later. Hibari glanced at him but didn't say anything. After Kusakabe had caught up they walked toward the closest electronics store. He enjoyed the fresh air, letting it momentarily carry his thoughts and worries away. The day was too nice to worry about the thing at the moment. He would deal with it when the time came. The air smelled nice. The plants and bakeries that were along the way mixed together wonderfully. If there was one thing he liked more about Italy than Japan... it was the smell. Or maybe it was just the smell of Hibari's neighborhood.

When they made it to the store and entered Hibari told him to go pick out the phone he wanted before walking off to a corner of the shop with Kusakabe. He wondered at that before doing as told. There was a shelf lined with prepaid phones. As he looked at them all he figured he didn't need anything too special. It just had to text. It wasn't like he was going to keep it. Selecting the cheapest and simplest one he could find he brought it over to Hibari, who paused his conversation with Kusakabe to pay for it.

They walked up to the counter together and the cashier behind it gave him a curious look before looking to Hibari with interest. For some reason it reminded him of the ice cream vendor and how he had thought he was a girl—no, not just that. Hibari's _girlfriend_ as well! After Hibari had paid for the purchase they left the store and walked toward a small park that had some benches along the grass.

"Thank you Hibari-san, really." He smiled lightly as he clung tightly to the bag in his hands. Taking a deep breath he made the smile bigger. "Um, do you think I could have a... moment to myself?"

Hibari stared at him for a second before nodding. "Fine. We'll be over there."

He looked toward the bench Hibari had pointed out before nodding his understanding. He gave Hibari and Kusakabe one last smile before walking off down the path a little ways and toward some of the trees there. Sighing softly he pulled out the phone and opened the box it came in. Looking the phone over he thought for a second before nodding and opening the back, pulling the SIM card out.

The phone probably wouldn't be charged enough for him to use so he would put the card in his phone. Once he was finished switching for the moment he turned his phone back on and quickly went to the messaging option. Opening a new message he put Gokudera's number in before pausing, his heart racing.

What if Gokudera didn't answer? What if he couldn't because he wasn't..._no_! He would not think like that! Gokudera was _alive_! And he would be _fine_! Taking a deep breath he continued with his message. It took a few minutes to get it worded right but finally he finished and with trembling hands he sent it, holding his breath to see what would happen.

His heart jumped and lodged in his throat when he actually got a reply back. Gokudera was okay! He laughed fondly at the words he read, eyes blurring with tears, before he sent a response back. When he received another one he answered it. The text went on for five minutes before he ended it. With shaking hands he returned the SIM cards to their proper phones before taking the prepaid in his right hand and looking about. Seeing no one was watching he created a flame in his hand, melting the phone. Then he got on his hands and knees and buried it.

Gokudera was fine. He would continue to be fine. For the sake of... his _memory_. And he would make sure everyone else would be fine as well. Sitting back he pulled his knees to his chest and folded his arms around them before burying his face in his limbs and crying. He was so happy. He wouldn't have to worry about them. And Gokudera would help look after Fuuta, I-Pin, and Lambo. But in knowing this... it made it seem final. Like that was it. The end. It was real. He was never going to see them again.

* * *

Hibari watched his pet walk off on his own before turning his attention back to Kusakabe and nodding toward the bench. They walked over to it and sat down, Hibari sitting silently before collecting his thoughts and facing his companion. He waited to see if Kusakabe had collected his thoughts on everything he had been told so far. The older man seemed to recognize this and frowned thoughtfully.

"And you haven't told the kid?" He was asked after a minute of silence.

A small shake of his head was his reply to that question. Crossing his legs he rested an elbow on his knee and placed his chin on his palm. "No, I thought it better not to. He doesn't seem to be aware of it. It'd suit me better if he didn't know while I am trying to manipulate it to my purposes."

Kusakabe arched a brow as he chewed a shaft of grass. "And if the kid finds out?"

Hibari felt his eyes narrow. "And why should that matter? He's only a pet."

Kusakabe started to open his mouth but halted. Hibari wouldn't listen to him. The relationship he had with the kid was new to his boss which meant he was sure the dark haired man wasn't even aware of how _different_ it was from normal. He couldn't explain it. He would just have to watch and wait for him to discover it on his own. Then hopefully he would understand. "And the dream?"

"That I do not understand. It was odd. I was sleeping and then wake up standing next to him?" Hibari frowned thoughtfully. "I've briefly wondered if it was the unlikely event that my mind was so focused on it when I went to bed that I actually dreamed about it but... I don't think I would actually sleepwalk because of that."

"So... you think it was actually sleepwalking? Has this ever happened before?" The older man questioned curiously. And he thought he knew his boss' sleeping habits pretty well.

Hibari arched a dark brow at the question. "Surely you know the answer is no. Never. Another reason why I find it odd."

"Hey. That power the kid has... you said it seems like it calls out to you sometime—" Kusakabe started to say until Hibari held up a hand to stop him. His brows furrowed with curiosity as Hibari slowly got to his feet, body alert as if sensing something unseen. And then the younger man's dark head turned to the directed the kid was in, steel blue eyes narrowing.

"Wait here." Hibari said before he walk off toward where he had seen his pet go. It was happening again. He could feel it. The kid's feelings. It was happy and sad at the same time. Resolved. Lonely but determined. He didn't understand it. Had he done what he wanted to?

Coming upon his pet a minute later he paused when he found his rabbit on the ground, curled in on himself. He saw his shoulders shaking lightly and sighed before stepping closer.

Tsuna sniffled, wiping his nose against his sleeve to stop the tickling feeling it caused. He was sniffling once more when he suddenly felt his hat pulled off and something warm touch his head. Looking up in surprise he stilled a little, wide tear-filled caramel meeting Hibari's calm steel blue. And then he started to smile. He couldn't help it. He felt so happy now. And Hibari was to thank. He had gotten him the phone. He had been so much help to him when he really didn't have to.

Before he could stop himself he once again launched himself at the dark haired man, arms flying around his neck as he hugged him gratefully. "It's okay! Everything is going to be okay! Thank you Hibari-san! I wouldn't have been able to know without you!"

Hibari tensed as his arms were suddenly filled with his pet. He really didn't like... how the kid seemed to think it to was okay to be so _physical_ with him—especially without his given permission. But the kid also seemed quite happy. Which conflicted with the feelings he had been receiving earlier. Sighing at the confusion the kid sometimes caused he lifted his hand and petted the soft fluffy hair that was tickling his chin.

Smiling brightly Tsuna pulled back and wiped his eyes with the hem of his sleeve. Together he and Hibari stood, Tsuna dusting himself off a little. When a warm hand was placed on the small of his back he smiled up at Hibari, following as he was led back to where Kusakabe was waiting. He really didn't know what was going to happen in the future yet but he did know he wanted to find work and go back to Japan. Until then he would stay with Hibari and be his pet like before. Only this time he would allow himself to commit to it. To thank Hibari.

Hopefully when Hibari started to trust him he could go out on his own more little by little and then he could make money to eventually leave one day. While he waited for that he could learn to become the man he wanted to be while going at his own pace. Something never really allowed to him, though there would _never_ be a day that he _wasn't_ thankful to Reborn and his friends.

"Ah! Hibari-san! You still have a day off, right? Can we do something? Do we have to stay inside the whole time? It's so nice out!" Tsuna suddenly felt giddy. He wanted to _do_ something. Something fun! It had been _ages_ since he had had free time like this to do anything with friends or family. Hibari and Kusakabe were his only friends now. He didn't know much about them but hopefully he could learn a little by spending time with them, having fun.

Well, if Hibari was even capable of having fun. He kind of seemed like the serious type.

Hibari felt his curiosity rise at his pet's sudden good mood. It made him wonder what it was that had put him there. What had he wanted the phone for? What did he check? Speaking of which... where _was_ the phone?

"Hey... where is the phone?" He asked slowly, looking around as if the kid was trying to hide it.

"Ah!" Tsuna turned a light pink, turning away from the taller man as he struggled not to be so flustered. He had to be honest but he really didn't want Hibari to be angry at him while he felt so happy. "I, um... destroyed it. To make sure nothing could lead back to me—I'm sorry Hibari-san! I know I just wasted your money! And I promise to pay you back! I am not sure how yet, but I will!"

Hibari's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at that news. His pet... _destroyed_ the phone? Why on earth would he do that? So nothing could be led back to him? Stupid herbivore! Gritting his teeth lightly he forced a calming sigh out. "Don't worry about it..."

"Oh, but Hibari-san! I really am sorry. And I—" Tsuna tried to appease, not liking Hibari's annoyed look, until he was cut off by the dark haired man.

"Herbivore. Don't worry about it." Hibari said firmly, turning his attention to Kusakabe when they reached where he was sitting. "Kusakabe, would you like to join us for an outing?"

Tsuna blinked, looking between the two before looking down at his feet in light shame. He knew this was likely to happen but it still made him feel icky. Kusakabe looked at the two with a small frown before meeting Hibari's eyes. Something had happened. It was obvious by Hibari's well hidden irritation and he didn't miss the hidden message in his question. He wanted him to distract him from the kid.

"Sure, why not." He offered the kid a smile when their eyes met. "What's the plan?"

Tsuna blushed under the sudden attention aimed at him. What? Was he suppose to choose or something? What did they like to do for fun? "Uh... i-it's nice outside so we could..."

Could what? It's not like they had brought anything with them. Not a ball or a frisbee. A picnic or anything else like that. They didn't even bring a book. He didn't think Hibari was the type to play something like tag. Plus that was more of a child's game anyway. Maybe... oh!

"Ah! Perhaps... you can show me around your neighborhood, Hibari-san. It would be interesting to see what it has to offer." He said with sudden inspiration as he looked around before turning to meet the steel blue eyes, offering a hesitant smile.

"Sure." Hibari replied after a few seconds.

Silence followed, creeping uncomfortably on them. Tsuna started to fidget until Kusakabe sighed lightly and took the lead. The two were so awkward. It was still kind of weird to see Hibari not just attack those who annoyed him.

"Well, come on Tuna. Can't see anything standing here." Wrapping an arm around small shoulders he smirked as he pulled the younger male against his side. "Would this be like... a second date?"

"Hiiih?!" Tsuna squawked at the playful question, eyes bulging comically. He didn't dare look at Hibari, cheeks turning pink. Kusakabe was still on that? It was fine when they were alone but to say it in front of Hibari—it was embarrassing!

"What? Don't you remember the first one? How we strolled in the park under the stars and dreamed of our future together. You promised me a kiss on the next date." Kusakabe continued to tease, unable to help himself as the kid was distracted from his worry and he actually looked cute all flustered. He could feel Hibari's eyes on him with intense curiosity.

"E-Eh?! K-Kabe-san!" Tsuna protested, pulling away and avoided eye contact with either male. He wasn't quite sure why Kusakabe was doing this but it was weird. Until he heard the man laugh with deep amusement. He arched a brow as he looked at the man.

Hibari watched with slight interest and annoyance. What the hell were they talking about? Date? Kiss? When was this? And why didn't Kusakabe tell him about it?

Kusakabe laughed as he ruffled the kid's hair. "Just kidding Tuna."

Tsuna pouted at the teasing before realizing he didn't have his hat. Looking around he remembered Hibari had taken it off earlier. Stopping, he turned to look back at where he had been sitting and hoped to see his hat still there. "My hat!"

"Ah. Here." Hibari spoke up, realizing he still had the thing from when he had taken it from his pet's hair.

"Thank you, Hibari-san." Tsuna said lightly as he gratefully took the hat and slid it back on before pulling his sunglasses from his hoodie's pocket and slid them back on his face.

From there they took a walk to look around a little. Tsuna noted how Hibari trailed behind a little, like he didn't want to be considered a group with Kusakabe and him. He did his best to ignore the small hurt that ignited in him. After all, maybe Hibari had his reasons. Perhaps he didn't like crowds or something.

* * *

Tsuna smiled as he took the place in, stuffing his hat and sunglasses into his pocket as he followed Hibari to a table, Kusakabe behind him. They had decided to take a break for lunch, Hibari deciding the place since he didn't want to know what he or Kusakabe would pick. They didn't really complain. Kusakabe already know and Tsuna was quick to learn that a happy Hibari got his way. It wasn't like he was worried. Hibari had pretty good tastes. And it wasn't like he had to pay for it.

As soon as they had been seated a waiter came, beautiful and blonde, to ask what they would like to drink. They all ordered a simple water, Tsuna blushing lightly when the waiter winked at him. He had to hold back a laugh when Hibari muttered something about annoying blondes.

"Speaking of annoying blondes..." Kusakabe said slowly as he picked up his menu and made a show of looking through it.

For some reason this seemed to make Hibari scowl and Tsuna wasn't sure if it was from the comment or from the older man's show.

"Don't even start." Hibari warned coolly, picking up his own menu.

"So he hasn't even called to pester you about it yet?" Kusakabe asked, trying to hide the amusement in his tone.

Tsuna listened with interest. He? There was a he who bothered Hibari? Who was it? And what would he call to bother Hibari about?

"No." Hibari answered roughly but politely from behind his menu.

"But it's May." Kusakabe observed as he pulled his menu down a little to look at his boss.

"Don't remind me." Was Hibari's reply. It made Tsuna frown. He had said the same thing earlier.

"Why doesn't Hibari-san like May?" He blurted to Kusakabe, his curiosity piqued. He then froze as two sets of gazes turned toward him. Oh no. What if that was a bad thing to ask? What if it was like... _forbidden_ or something?

Kusakabe laughed as he set his menu down and looked him in the eye. "Kyou-san's birthday is in May. And he doesn't like how _certain_ people chose to celebrate it.

Hibari scowled at the release of the information but chose to look past it, staring at his menu instead. He would get Kusakabe back when he least suspected it.

Tsuna stared before blinking slowly and turning to look at Hibari. His birthday was in May? "R-Really?!"

His interest toward the man was only ignored. Frowning lightly, he looked back at Kusakabe.

"Yeah. May 5th." Kusakabe smiled easily, sure Hibari wouldn't be too bothered.

"Oh... wow! Hibari-san are you—" Tsuna started to ask with interest in learning something new about Hibari only to be cut off by him.

"The waiter is coming." Hibari said, cutting his pet off. He didn't want to think about his birthday. Dino would soon be calling him about it no doubt. Wanting to do something with him. Asking him what he wanted.

Lunch was kind of quiet after that.

* * *

After lunch he and Hibari had gone their separate way from Kusakabe, each saying good bye to each other. After looking around a little more they decided to go back home, Tsuna enjoying the walk back with Hibird on his shoulder. He listened to the bird sing little songs and tried not to laugh when soft feathers would tickle his neck or cheek when the fluff ball would move.

Once home Hibari asked him to come to the living room so he could check his bandages. Smiling he did so, trying to be the perfectly obedient pet. He watched with interest as Hibari unwrapped his hand slowly and then inspected it with interest of his own before meeting his eyes. They seemed to be silently questioning him but he couldn't understand what it was he was trying to ask. They stared at each other for another minute before Hibari looked away and ran light fingertips over the back of his hand.

"I don't think it needs to be bandaged anymore." Hibari said lightly before pulling out some cream and rubbing it into his skin then inspected his eyebrow. He ran soft fingertips over his brow before stroking the side of his cheek and pulling away. "The stitches aren't ready to come out yet but it seems to be healing fine."

Reaching a hand up he touched his brow lightly, feeling the difference in his flesh there before looking down at his hand. Everything did seem to be okay. If Hibari _wasn't_ a doctor then what? Maybe he just had some medical knowledge? He was really curious. But he couldn't ask. Pushing that aside he met the other's eyes again and smiled. "Hibari-san... thank you."

Hibari stared at him for a second before getting to his feet and walking away. He watched him go with light confusion before frowning in light annoyance. That was a rude reaction to have to his gratitude. Turning back to his hand he looked over his flesh again. His hand almost looked like it had never been burned. There was a faint scar and he wondered if it would eventually fade to nothing. Was it because it was from his flame? He still didn't understand that—how come it had burned him?

Distracted from his thoughts when Hibari came back, he blinked in surprise when an orange twin popsicle was held up to him. Looking at Hibari he wondered was this was about before looking back to the cold treat and taking the second stick, breaking his side from it's twin. He smiled with interest at the sight that his half was bigger.

"Ah! Does this mean I get the wish?" He asked with innocent surprise, looking at his side before sliding the tip into his mouth. It tasted wonderful.

"The wish?" Hibari asked with light confusion, watching him.

"Yes. Isn't it that when you break a popsicle—whoever gets the bigger half gets a wish or something?" He answered between licks to his treat.

"Bigger... ah. You're mistaken. It's a wishbone that that lore comes from." Hibari answered smoothly, lips curling into a smile before a small laugh escaped him.

Tsuna met his eyes once more with light surprise. Was Hibari _laughing_ at him—wait. Hibari was _laughing_? That was new. But it seemed to suit him. It made his face look... beautiful. He smiled, feeling his cheeks turn pink. He liked the thought of Hibari laughing. He was too stiff and serious. And that made him think of how the man had reacted to hearing it was May and remembered that his birthday was in a few days. Apparently someone annoyed Hibari about it. Maybe his lover?

He was about to bite into the top of his popsicle when Hibari suddenly pulled him to his feet and made him follow him to his room. He opened his mouth to question what was going on but decided to just wait and see. He was led to the bed and pulled onto it. He maneuvered himself carefully, making sure not to make a mess with his popsicle as Hibari sat next to him before pulling him against his side.

A remote was pressed into his free hand follow by the soft command of, "Relax."

When he saw Hibari pick up the book he had been reading the previous night, taking a small taste of his own half of the treat, he smiled lightly. He just wanted to relax. It would be nice. He turned the TV on and found something interesting to watch. Everything seemed good. Everything seemed fine. Although, with Hibari that didn't seem to last long but hopefully it would slowly change.

* * *

Hibari was surprised when he was greeted by one of Dino's men the next day and told that the man wasn't in for he had gone back to Vongola for a few days. Dino had gone to Vongola and didn't bother to tell him? He was a little impressed but also a little annoyed. While he was happy the blonde hadn't bothered him during his time off he also thought this was something Dino should have bothered him with. Why would he need to go back to Vongola?

Was he... running away from him? He snorted at that thought. Dino could be many things and while immature was one of them, he did think Dino would be man enough to face him with this so they could get it resolved. Especially after he had practically attacked him over it—drunken or not! Although, maybe he needed more time to think and wasn't ready to face him until he figured it out. Or maybe he just wanted to be with them. He mentally shrugged. While he was a little bothered that Dino had left without leaving any information for him he _was_ happy he didn't have to face any uncomfortable talks yet.

He wondered briefly if he should call him only to decide against it. He would be fine on his own. He didn't need Dino to do as he pleased. Dino's only real purpose was giving him _missions_ that were hard to just _find_. Sighing lightly he asked some of the members if there were any reports of petty crimes or such that had reached their ears.

* * *

Tsuna's head shot up from the paper he was looking over when he heard a few knocks against the front door. He quickly got to his feet figuring it was Kusakabe since the note Hibari had left that morning next to his breakfast said the man would be stopping by for lunch. He didn't really understand _why_ Kusakabe needed to eat lunch with him but he wouldn't complain either. It was nice to have company. Although, he wasn't quite sure why Hibari couldn't eat with him...

But! He wouldn't brood over that now. He was actually happy Hibari wasn't going to be eating with them today. Because... "Coming!"

He called as he rushed for the door before suddenly slipping in his haste and falling onto the floor. Blushing he quickly got to his feet and reached the door, opening it as he rubbed at his hip in a soothing manner.

"Are you okay?" Kusakabe asked with interest as he looked the kid over, having heard him... well, he supposed he had fell from the sound of the thud.

Tsuna blushed more, nodding as he closed the door behind the taller man and following him into the kitchen. "Y-Yeah. Just slipped. ...What's that?"

Kusakabe looked at the two bags he had set on the table before looking back to the kid and smiling. "Lunch. Simple burgers and fries. Kyou-san's request."

He arched an eyebrow at that reply before suddenly remember the paper he had been working on at the mention of Hibari. "Ah! Hibari-san! That reminds me!"

Kusakabe watched with interest as the kid suddenly left the kitchen to go to the living room, coming back a few seconds later with some papers and a pencil in hand. He frowned with curiosity as the kid smiled at him, bringing the things to the table.

"Kabe-san, I need your help. You've been around Hibari-san for a while now... what does he like?" Tsuna asked with sudden excitement as he slid into a free chair and looked up expectantly at the man. He could have him help him figure out what would be best for Hibari—what was best suited to his tastes.

"What... does he like? Why?" Kusakabe asked with confusion as he pulled their lunch out of the bags and set them on the table. That was a weird thing to suddenly ask. What was the brunette trying to do?

"So I can plan this properly." Tsuna smiled, feeling the excitement start to build as he envisioned everything falling together perfectly and Hibari being happy with him. If he was going to stay with Hibari for a while then he wanted him to at least like him a little. And if he could do this right... well, maybe it would win him some points.

"Plan? Plan what?" Kusakabe felt a small sense of dread. Whatever it was the kid was trying to do... for some reason it gave him a bad feeling.

"A party for Hibari-san!" Tsuna beamed, remembering the times he had helped plan things for his friends. Celebrating with them was always the best.

"Ah..." Kusakabe said slowly as he sat down at the table as well. He looked at Tsuna's happy expression and wondered if he should just be blunt. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Tsuna's smile didn't fade in the slightest but his eyes did get a politely curious gleam to them. "Why not?"

"Honestly?" The older man asked, meeting caramel eyes. "Kyou-san wouldn't like it."

Tsuna gave the man a knowing smirk before looking down at his papers. "Well, I suppose so if it was just anything but... I wasn't talking about that. I want to do something Hibari-san _would_ like. Nothing big. Just like a small dinner or something. But nice, to celebrate Hibari-san's birthday of course."

Kusakabe thought on that for a few minutes. There was a possibility that Hibari might enjoy something like that. Looking at the papers in front of the kid he asked, "What do you have planned so far?"

"Oh... well. Nothing much yet. I don't really know much about Hibari-san. Which is why I thought I would ask you."

Kusakabe was silent for a moment before telling the kid to eat. As they munched on fries and took bites out of their burgers they talked over things Hibari liked and what he might enjoy. He was still a little unsure that this was a good idea but if the kid wanted to try he would do his best to help as much as he could. And if... the kid got into trouble for it he vowed to take the blame.

* * *

Hibari entered his house at the end of the day to find himself faced with his pet almost in his own face as he slipped his shoes off.

"Welcome home, Hibari-san!" His pet greeted happily, stepping toward him like he might try to embrace him before seeming to rethink it and took a few steps back. "Would you like some tea? Or um..."

He silenced his pet with a gentle hand on his head. He received a questioning look, while wondering if he should give the kid one of his own. What was with this new greeting? "I am fine."

Stepping around the kid he went to see what he had made himself for dinner, wanting to make sure he had eaten. Behind him he could hear the kid now greeting Hibird as the little thing greeted him by calling him 'Herbivore'. He smirked at his bird. Relieved when he saw his pet had managed to eat something he went to get more comfortable.

He was just sitting down to read when his pet came skipping into his room and climbed up onto his bed next to him, nuzzling into his arm and smiling up at him. He just stared at the brunette, not sure what to think. The kid was behaving oddly. Setting his book on his lap he gave his full attention to his pet. "What are you doing?"

"What? Shouldn't a pet be affectionate toward his master when he comes home?" The kid beamed at him, blushing a little.

He was speechless. And a little confused. And then suspicious. Eyes narrowing a little he moved a hand to capture his pet's chin, pulling his face close to his. "_What_ are you doing?"

Genuine confusion sparked in the large caramel eyes they stared back into his own. "W-What do you mean?"

"Why are you doing this? You never have before—come to think of it. The last time you were like this... you _wanted_ something. Don't think I will buy another phone for you to simply destroy after one use." He snorted in reply as he released the kid and leaned back against his headboard.

"I was... just trying to be a good pet." The brunette answered slowly before pulling away and moving to climb off the bed. "I don't want to annoy you, so—"

Tsuna squawked in surprise as his wrist was grabbed and he was yanked back against Hibari's body. He landed half on him and when he tried move away he was held there by a strong arm. Warm lips brushed against his forehead, making his hair fall into his eyes.

"You are an odd child." Hibari said lightly against the side of his head before petting his hair softly and picking his book up from his lap, opening it.

Tsuna relaxed slowly. He had meant to ask Hibari about his likes and dislikes a little to further aid his plans but as he laid there he decided he didn't want to bother him with it at the moment. He still had a few days. And even if he didn't get a chance to ask, Kusakabe was help enough. It didn't need to be _perfect_, though he kind of wanted it to be.

* * *

Hibari stared at his phone as the sleek black car he was in brought him home for the day. Once again Dino hadn't called him. And he was annoyed and a little curious as to why. But he wouldn't call him. After all... it was _Dino_ who was the immature one hiding from him. Sighing and rubbing tiredly at his eyes he ignored Kusakabe's questioning look and slid his phone back into his pocket. He didn't know how long Dino would be gone—and in a way he secretly hoped it was for at least a few more days. That way he wouldn't have to deal with Dino and his attempts at doing something for him for his birthday. Although, the blonde could try to plan something when he came back. He wouldn't care if it was late.

When the car pulled in front of his building both he and Kusakabe were surprised when Hibird flapped his little wings in excitement against his neck while chirping happily, "Herbivore! Herbivore!"

Kusakabe laughed, bringing a hand to his stomach. "That's new!"

Hibari had no comment to that as he opened the door and watched Hibird fly out and off into the night. Looking to Kusakabe he nodded once before climbing out himself and going home. As soon as he entered his unit he was greeted by his pets, the brunette standing before him with a smile and Hibird on top of his head.

"Welcome home, Hibari-san!" He was greeted happily.

He just stared at the kid for a minute before taking a step toward him and reaching out to grab his shoulders, holding him still and he leaned down a little and pressed his lips to the brunette's brow. He could feel the flesh heat up under his touch before his pet pulled away in surprise, falling down with the sudden movement. Caramel eyes met his from the floor, wide and questioning. He snorted.

"Hisagi." He greeted lightly before stepping around the kid and going to his room.

Tsuna sat where he had fallen, staring at where Hibari had been a few seconds ago before bringing a hand to his forehead and touching where the taller man's lips had been. That wasn't the first time he had done that. What did he mean by it? Getting slowly to his feet he brushed his hair out of his eyes before going to seek his... _master_ out. Trailing him to his room he stopped at the sight of his closed door. Figuring he was changing he waited for him to be done.

He started to fall into thought about his plans when Hibari suddenly opened the door, startling him. They stared at each other for a second before Tsuna forced words out of his lips.

"Why did you kiss me?" He blurted before wincing. _Damn_. He hadn't meant to ask _that_.

Hibari stared at him for a second before slowly arching a brow. "_Kiss_ you?"

"Yes. That _is_ what I said." Tsuna gulped when he saw Hibari's eyes narrow at him. Why did he have to say that?!

"_Kiss_ you? The context in which you say that seems to imply that I put my lips on yours—which we both know was not the case." Hibari said lowly, tone hinted with annoyance. "Choose your words more carefully."

Tsuna blushed before frowning at that. Hibari proved a point but in the annoyance he felt it seemed like Hibari thought it would be a horrible thing to kiss him in such way. He felt slight offense to that silly thought. "_Sorry_. Why did your lips touch my forehead, then?"

Hibari was silent for a moment. "To answer simply: I did it because I can. You're my pet. As such I think I may choose to show my appreciation towards you in anyway I wish to. As you did not react negatively before I presumed that it did not bother you."

Tsuna fidgeted with the hem of his shirt as he processed that reply. To show his appreciation toward him? And it didn't really bother him. It was just kind of weird. Chewing his tongue for a minute he looked up at Hibari through his bangs, hoping his hair would hide most of his blush. "Oh. It doesn't bother me, really. I was just wondering."

"Oh? Is that so?" Hibari asked with mock interest before his brows furrowed a little. Reaching a hand out he caught his pet by the back of his neck and pulled him close, his breath fanning over the brunette's face.

Tsuna tensed lightly, staring up at the taller male as his breath caught in his throat. He watched as Hibari's lips hovered close to his forehead before moving down toward his own. His heart jumped. _What was he doing?_ His mouth went dry as he wondered if Hibari would actually _kiss_ kiss him. What should he do? He didn't want to be kissed! But... he didn't want to make him angry by refusing. Closing his eyes with a small whimper, his brows furrowed lightly in confusion when he was suddenly released.

"I don't know what you're thinking but you're probably wrong." Hibari's voice sounded from a further distance than his face had been. When he felt a hand tousle his hair he opened his eyes.

Frowning, he pushed the dark haired man's hand away and fixed his hair. "Moving on to a different topic, Hibari-san, I was wondering... if there was anything I could do around here to... be useful. Like I could do grocery shopping! O-Or just general supply shopping. I think grocery shopping would be fun. It would be nice to get out of the house and be of some help!"

Ha! Wonderfully delivered! And it didn't sound like he was up to anything, which was good. He didn't want to be suspicious. He was sure if Hibari thought he was up to something he could intimidate the truth out of him and he didn't want him to know what he was planning before he could actually surprise him with it.

"You want to do grocery shopping?" Hibari asked with surprised as he took a step back to better view his pet. That was... an odd request. Of course, he could tell the kid wasn't an always indoors type. He frowned thoughtfully. He didn't know if he could trust his pet to go out alone yet. But... he would never be allowed to put trust in the kid if he never gave him the chance to prove himself. And this was a small thing. Easily handled and controlled. "I suppose that would be okay. Kusakabe can go along with you."

"Ah! Really?" Tsuna beamed happily on the inside. He figured he would be sent with a baby-sitter and was really happy it was Kusakabe instead of him. It would make picking out the food without Hibari's knowledge easier. He was so excited. "Thank you!"

He about to turn to skip happily to his room to plan a little more on what he wanted or needed to get only to be suddenly stopped as Hibari grabbed his arm and turned him to face his. His face was taken between two warm hands and pulled close to the other's—he really liked doing that, didn't he?

"Don't make me regret this." Hibari warned darkly causing a small shiver to race up his spine. Before he could respond a light kiss was pressed to his brow. "I'll make a list to aid you."

When he was released he took a few steps back, staring at Hibari before nodding slowly and turning to go to his room. Blushing lightly he touched his forehead once more before pulling it away and focusing on his task. He only had two more days. He needed to get this done.

* * *

Tsuna awoke early the morning of Hibari's birthday, having set the alarm on his phone to make sure he didn't sleep in too much. He had a lot to do and he wanted to see his master off. He thought it would be polite. Quickly silencing his phone alarm he climbed out of bed and made it before leaving his room to find the dark haired male. The first person he heard was Kusakabe who was talking to Hibari about how it wasn't ever day a man turned twenty-three. He should try to enjoy it a little.

So... Hibari was twenty-three? That wasn't much older than himself. About two years. He smiled. Walking toward the kitchen where the voices had come from he was happy to see he was closest to Hibari. As he entered both men already there turned to look at him. He smiled at Hibari.

"Hibari-san, Happ—" He gave a questioning sound of disappointment as his mouth was quickly covered before he could finished his well wishing.

"Don't you dare finish that." Hibari his, pressing his hand firmly against his pet's mouth. He didn't want to hear it. It was pointless.

Tsuna nodded slowly until he was released. He licked his dry lips before pouting. "You're weird Hibari-san."

Hibari just turned and walked away. "Come along Kusakabe."

"Ah! Wait!" Tsuna called, suddenly remembered he needed to make sure Hibari would come straight home! Rushing forward he reached out and clung to the back of Hibari's coat. "Hibari-san, wait..."

Hibari stopped, arching a brow in surprise as he turned to face his pet.

Tsuna looked up at him before blushing and looking away. How should he saw this without sounding suspicious or weird? "I—you... don't have anything planned for today do you?"

"No." Hibari answered slowly.

"Um... does that mean... you'll come straight back home then? Y-You'll come back here for me?" Tsuna hated how his voice quivered with nerves.

Hibari stared. His pet wanted him home? Was he scared he would leave him alone or something? A small smile coming to his lips he petted the soft hair lightly. "I'll come straight back to you."

"Really?" Tsuna felt his excitement grow. This was going to work! Hibari would like it! He just had to! Meeting the steel blue eyes he smiled happily.

Kusakabe watched the two with interest. There was something there. There was something between the two that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It didn't have the passionate feel of attraction or the comfortable feel of trust but it was there. A bond. Weird.

When Hibari nodded, Tsuna beamed. "Hurry home!"

He waved, watching the two leave before smiling at Kusakabe when the older man winked at him on his way out. He would help him set up when he came over for lunch today. And he would make sure Hibari got home earlier than usual for him. He couldn't wait!

* * *

They just stared at each other. It was unexpected, his arrival was, just like his departure. But he was here now. He hadn't called but that didn't seem to matter much now. And they just stared at each other. Chocolatey brown met steel blue. Neither seemed to know what to say to the other. Hibari took in the Dino seemed to be doing a little, though. He wasn't wearing his shades like before. And he didn't seem as mournful.

They continued to stare until Dino decided he wanted to speak up. "Kyouya. I'm sorry. May I ask... you out to dinner? So we can talk."

Hibari stared at the blonde for a minute. Dinner? To talk? He opened his mouth to reply only to pause. His pet. He had said he would go home to him... but. Dinner with Dino shouldn't take long. He wanted to get this over with. He could even leave a little early to make sure. "Fine. At five."

Dino nodded slowly before pulling out some papers to go over with Hibari. People for him to _bite to death_. It would be a nice birthday present.

* * *

"Kusakabe. I am going to go with Dino. It shouldn't take too long. Distract the kid for a bit." Hibari said as he walked down to the car with the older man around 5pm.

"Oh? But Kyou-san—" Kusakabe frowned lightly, not liking the idea of this.

"I know. I said I would go home. But Dino and I have something we _need_ to talk over before the day is out." Hibari said with a small sigh. "He's just a pet. He can wait."

Kusakabe frowned lightly before nodding. He would do his best. Hibari nodded as well before turning to go join Dino when he was ready to go.

* * *

Tsuna beamed happily at his work. He had never really been creative but he didn't think it looked too shabby. You didn't really need to be creative to be traditional. He looked around once more before going to the kitchen to make sure everything was still good there. A traditional Japanese setting. Hibari was Japanese. Even if he wasn't really fond it, he was sure the older man would be able to appreciate it. It was home. He had set up paper lanterns and gotten tatami mats to put into the living room.

He had also gotten a few shogi screens to put around the room with sakura trees painted on the paper and purple zabuton to go on the mats around the coffee table. He had set a small, artful bonsai tree on one of the tables next to the couch and a pretty bamboo fountain next to the stereo. He was deeply grateful that Kusakabe had helped him get these things. And the food. Because he couldn't trust himself to do it alone he had to wait for Kusakabe to come for lunch to help. It had been a lot of fun making things for Hibari to eat.

His favorite had been making the birthday cake. It was strawberry cake with white whipped frosting topped beautifully with strawberry and kiwi slices. He really hoped Hibari would like it. Remembering Hibari he quickly glanced at the clock before checking on the tea then going to lay a black yukata out on Hibari's bed for him to wear. When he was finished he left to get dressed in his own faded blue yukata.

He had just finished tying his obi when he heard a knock at the door. Frowning lightly he fluffed his hair before going to answer it, blinking when he saw it was Kusakabe with Hibird. "Eh? Kabe-san? Where is Hibari-san?"

"Ahaha... he's not off quite yet. But he let me leave early so I came to help with any last minute preparations. He'll be here soon." Kusakabe said with a forced smile as he took the kid in, looking all cute in his yukata. He was amazed at how much he had gotten done while he had been gone.

"Oh... okay!" Tsuna smiled. Good. He could properly surprise with Kusakabe here too. "Change! Quick!"

* * *

"Kyouya... before we talk about anything. Can we just celebrate your birthday? Quietly, of course." Dino said lightly with a small smile, his eyes meeting Hibari's as they sat across from each other in the car. "I got us a room..."

Many thoughts assaulted him at that before he calmed and nodded. A quick celebration. A quick talk. Then he would leave.

* * *

Tsuna stared at the clock before looking to his phone. Hibari _still_ hadn't returned. Or returned the call he had made. He frowned lightly before turning to Kusakabe. "Are you sure... it isn't going to be much longer?"

"I... should think not. He made it seem like it wouldn't take too long to finish up what he had to do." Kusakabe offered a light smile before getting to his feet. "Why don't you check on the food?"

He watched the kid get to his feet as well and do as suggested before pulling out his phone and calling Hibari. He had said. What was taking so long? Actually... he could probably guess. But honestly. Surely he better self control than that.

* * *

He heard Dino groan in pleasure, gasping and panting as the blonde tried to cling to wall in front of him as he was continuously thrust into from behind. His hands held firmly onto the blonde's hips, resting his forehead on the back of his neck as he changed the pace, thrusting a little harder. Dino called out in pleasure, his cheek pressed against the wall and sliding against it a little.

Sliding his hands up Dino's body he wrapped his hands around the tanned wrists and pinned them against the wall before giving a few more thrusts and shuddering in release. He groaned lightly into Dino's shoulder before bringing a hand down to his partner's arousal and helping him finish as well. Once Dino had finished he pulled away from the trembling body, panting lightly and moved to sit in a chair. The blonde caught his breath before pushing away from the wall and turning to face him.

Dino wouldn't deny he was a little disappointed they hadn't made it to the bed like he had hoped. But he wouldn't complain. Complaining would lead to fights. And right now they didn't need that. Brushing his hairs out of his eyes he pulled his pants up and went to sit with Hibari. Now it was time to talk, he supposed. "Kyouya... happy birthday."

Hibari just stared at him.

Dino sighed, pushing his hair off of his sweaty neck. "I went to Vongola for a small ceremony for my brother. Sorry I didn't tell you. And about before..."

Hibari sat up a little straighter. It was time.

"About what I said. I won't change it. I _do_ love you. Really. And I am _in love_ with you, Kyouya." Dino said lowly, avoiding his gaze as he clasped his hands together.

Hibari closed his eyes and tried not to sigh in disappointment. Instead he let his instinct come to surface. He needed it. He needed to know what to do. Coming to a conclusion he thought on it before agreeing to it. Opening his eyes he got to his feet and started to collect his things so he could leave. When he was ready to go he walked toward the door before pausing in front of it.

"Dino, listen. I am only going to say this once. I'm sorry. For your loss. And that I cannot return your feelings. And because of that... I think we should change our relationship. Meaning I don't think we'll be sleeping together anymore. We'll just be... partners of the business kind." Hibari said calmly and firmly, keeping his eyes on the door. "Maybe I say this at a bad time, so for that I apologize as well. I'll skip dinner to give you time to yourself. If you'd like to continue at another time, tell me."

He didn't give Dino time to respond as he pulled the door opened and walked out. He was a little surprised that he was more affected by his decision than he anticipated, solely for the purpose that he didn't want to hurt Dino more than need be. But he knew this was for the best. It wouldn't be fair to the blonde if he felt the way he did. He sighed, rubbing his eyes as he got into a car to go home. Now... to spend some quiet time with his pet.

* * *

Irritation started to creep up on Tsuna. _Where was Hibari?!_ He had said he would come straight home! What was he doing? The food was ready. Everything was ready! Along with the irritation hurt started to creep up on him. Maybe Hibari just really didn't want to be around him. Glancing at Kusakabe he frowned lightly when he saw the older man was looking a little concerned. Was something perhaps wrong? Was Hibari really suppose to be back by now and the fact that he wasn't meant something had happened?

Now worry started to gnaw at him.

"Kusakabe-san? Where do you think—" Tsuna gasped when he heard the front door open. Jumping to his feet he hurried to the entry and felt his heart jump in relief when he saw Hibari coming in. "Hibari-san!"

He ran toward his master and didn't bother to stop himself as he crashed into the taller man and hugged him tightly. He was okay! He was safe! But then... where was he? Had he—he suddenly froze as he breathed in again, catching a scent that entered his brain and caused anger to flair to life. _Sweat and sex_. Releasing Hibari he stepped back slowly, eyes moving to meet his as the heat of his anger started to spread.

Hibari had been with someone. Hibari had _just_ been with someone. After he had said he would come straight home. After he had said he would come straight home to _him_. Out of nowhere jealousy bit into him. Hibari had said he would come back to him! Why was he with _someone else_?!

"Hibari-san, where were you?" Tsuna asked, voice quivering with anger and hurt.

Hibari's eyes narrowed as he took his pet in before looking around. What the hell was this? "I don't see how that's any of your business."

Kusakabe felt little alarms go off in his head. Trouble! He had to head it off. "I think—"

"You said you would come straight home!" Tsuna yelled, face heating up. "You _said_ you would! But you go out and sleep with someone instead! Liar!"

Tsuna could feel his cheeks heat up the most with his anger, heart beating a painful rhythm against his throat as he stared at the man before him. He _had_ lied to him! He had chosen someone else over him. His lover? It was the only person he could think of that he would sleep with. He had chosen his _lover_. After he had practically promised. And after all he had done for him today. To celebrate his birthday—to make it special and to show his gratitude.

"It's none of your business what I do! Or have you forgot—" Hibari blinked in surprised when his pet backed away from him before turning to enter the kitchen.

Tsuna was annoyed. Turning to the kitchen he walked over and grabbed the beautifully decorated cake before stomping back to where Hibari stood.

Kusakabe, watching the two with a sinking feeling, seemed to guess what the brunette was about to do as he walked back toward them with the cake in his hands. "Ah! Tuna, don't!"

Too late. Screaming in rage he smashed the cake into Hibari's face before shoving the plate the cake had sat upon into his chest roughly.

"I _hate_ you, Hibari-san!" He cried out before turning to run to his room, angry tears stinging his eyes.

Hibari and Kusakabe just sat in silence after they heard the door slammed shut, Hibari too stunned and Kusakabe unsure on how to react. After a few seconds Hibari seemed to come out of his shock, growling as he wiped cake off of his face.

"I. Am. Going. To. _Kill_ him!" Hibari hissed coldly, drawing out his tonfa.

"Kyou-san! You don't mean that!" Kusakabe gasped, quickly stepping into the younger man's path when he moved to head toward the kid's room. "Calm down! This is going too far!"

"Move." Hibari snarled, raising a tonfa.

Kusakabe met his gaze evenly, a frown etching his features. "This is partially your fault. You _did_ say you would come back. He waited for you. He wanted to surprise you."

Against his will, Hibari actually turned his attention back to living room, taking it in. A traditional Japanese setting. He hadn't seen one in a while. The herbivore thought of this? For him? He snorted. He took a deep breath to try to steady his anger. It wasn't working. He was too pissed. The brat _dared—_ "I'm leaving for a bit. This had better be cleaned up before I come back."

With that he left. He couldn't stay. He couldn't stay and _not_ punish the brat for what he had done.

Kusakabe watched him leave with a frown before sighing lightly. _That_ could have gone better... of course. It could have gone much, _much_ worse too. Looking at the mess that had been made he decided to worry about that in a minute. First he wanted to check on the kid. He walked silently to his door and knocked. When he didn't receive an answer he opened the door slowly. The kid was sitting on his bed almost like the first time he had seen him in there.

Tsuna looked up at him at the entrance only to scowl at the sight of him. That confused him. Why was he mad at _him_?

"Leave me alone!" The brunette yelled before turning to face him accusingly. "You knew, didn't you! You knew where he was and lied!"

He froze before sighing and stepping back, closing the door behind him. He had him on that one. Scratching the back of his neck he sighed once more before moving to clean up. This had gone all wrong.

* * *

Hibari panted harshly, trying to get air into his lungs as left over cake and sweat dripped down the side of his face. Wiping it on his sleeve he looked at the destruction he had caused in his secret place. It was the best way to get over his anger. He had learned his lesson after punching that tree. Falling onto his but he let his body cool down.

His pet. He didn't know what to think of him at the moment. He was pissed, that was for sure. But when he thought about it a little more the disgusting feeling of guilt came over him. He knew what he had done. He had made that choice. And it had upset his pet more than he thought it would. Of course how was he to know he had been planning something. The guilt grew a little more. Something that was actually a little nice. Resting his forehead in his palm, he sighed.

He didn't know what to do. He knew it would be up to him to soothe this over. That is if he wanted to. He didn't have to. But then what? Everything that had happened... his pet's smile. His gratitude. His tears. _The power_. Clenching his fists he got slowly to his feet. He had to make this better. It would be easier that way. Getting to his feet he wiped his face with his sleeve one more time before deciding to go home.

* * *

When Hibari got home the place was cleaned up and Kusakabe was putting things away. Their eyes met and Hibari lowered his head lightly in apology. Kusakabe nodded back his acknowledgment. Walking over to the older man he set to helping him as Hibird came in and landed on his shoulder, greeting him affectionately. They worked in silence for a few minutes before Kusakabe found his courage.

"Did... you and him talk?" He asked slowly.

Hibari was silent for a minute before sighing. "We did. There was something I... well..."

He told him everything that had been said.

* * *

Hibari stared at his reflection as steam swirled around him from his morning shower. He had an idea. But he was hesitant. He really didn't want to do it. But... if it would appease his pet...

Walking out of the bathroom he went to his room and got ready for the day before calling Kusakabe and telling him to meet him at Dino's. Once he was finished with that he went to his pet's room and walked in. He found the brunette still sleeping, clothes on and everything. Aw, how cute. He had went to bed angry. Walking over to the smaller form he looked him over for a second before shaking him awake.

The kid mumbled a little before waking up. Eyes meeting his, his pet took him in before glaring and turning away. He smirked.

"Get up now herbivore or I will take you outside naked. Don't test me." With that threat he left, smiling to himself when the brunette appeared in the kitchen fifteen minutes later. He served him a quick breakfast of toast and eggs.

He could tell his pet ate it grudgingly, thanking him for the meal nonetheless. When he was finished he had him get dressed to go out. Luckily for him his pet didn't question him on it. Ten minutes later they were ready to go. He led his pet out to the black car and showed him inside. They were quiet during the ride until they reached their destination and he told him to get out. Stepping out into the chilly air they walked toward a small shop. He opened the door for his pet and followed him inside.

"Welcome to—hahi? Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna looked up from his feet at that voice, surprise coming over his face as he was met with the sight of Haru. _Huh_? Haru? Why was she—taking a quick look around he was surprised to find himself in a costume shop. Wait. Was this Haru's?! But... why was he here?

Haru seemed to be wondering the same thing as she stared at Hibari. "Um... h-hello. Good morning."

Hibari nodded a little before sighing to himself. "I cannot stay long but I would like to see all the work you would have him doing when he comes to work for you."

Tsuna and Haru both stared at those words. _What?!_

-Chapter 12 End-

--

**A/N:** And there you have Chapter 12!!~ It's so long! x__x It killed me. But I got it out to you all, so I guess that's good.

I tried to add a little fluff here and there. Hibari's dream. There is a reason for it. It shall be explained later. And aww, see how Hibari trusts Kabe-san? x3 Ehehe... and I actually liked the popsicle part.

Oh! About his contacting Gokudera! I'm sure some of you want to know what was exchanged. Don't worry. That will be shown in the next chapter along with Gokudera and some of the others. Hibird likes Tsuna! D'aww??

And now Dino and Hibari are officially "over". Tsuna tried. Poor birthday plans. D: And yeah. I know. Things are a little different from the preview. Oh well. And Hibari's secret place! I really cannot wait to talk more about it later when Tsuna is brought there! 8D

ZOMG! Tsuna gets to work for Haru! Isn't Hibari so nice?! x3

Okay... so in the next chapter you'll get to see Gokudera again. And what was said in the texts. Dino's feelings at being "dumped" and Tsuna starts work. :3


	13. The Start Of A Better Tomorrow?

**Chapter 13: The Start Of A Better Tomorrow?**

He couldn't move. Not that he really wanted to. He didn't ever want to move again. There was no reason to. Without _him_ there was no reason. Guilt and anger battled each other. He couldn't get to him in time. He had always went on and on about how he had failed in one way or another at being a right hand man... but this was unforgivable. He couldn't just fret over it. Because _he_ wasn't there to make him feel better. Because this time he really _had_ failed.

A sort of hysterical smile came to his lips at the thought of _him_. He had always gone on and on about how he shouldn't throw his life away so carelessly because he was a treasured friend and they should always be together to laugh and live. And yet, though _he_ had said those words many times, he had gone and done just that. Thrown his life away. Because he had trusted that annoying, betraying little piss ant! The smile twisted in a growl.

Why?! Why did he have to trust him?! And why couldn't he protect him from that little liar?! Tears of frustration and sorrow stung at his eyes, annoying him further. It wouldn't stop. They wouldn't stop! Pulling his forehead from his bent knees he brought his hands up to rub furiously at his eyes. Tangled silver hair fell around his face, creating a curtain that blocked out the room around him. Not that it really mattered. It was dark out anyway and once again he hadn't bothered to turn the lights on. What did he need lights for? He didn't need them to just sit in the corner like he had been for the past day or so since his forced _vacation_.

Jerking his head back in anger at the thought of how Reborn had forced him on a leave, he forgot about the wall behind him until his head crashed painfully into it. Cursing loudly he fell onto his side, rocking back and forth as he brought his hands up to soothe the hurt. After the pain had lessened he pushed himself back to a sitting position before colorfully telling the wall where it could take it's abusive plaster and shove it, ending with flipping the wall off. He knew there was no point in berating a wall, it being an inanimate object and all, but that didn't stop him from feeling a little better afterward.

Running his fingertips through his hair lightly, he checked for any signs of a growing lump before sighing. Pushing tangled locks from his face he looked around for his cigarettes, his eyes falling on them a few seconds later near the smooth silver leg of one of the most detested objects in his life at the moment. Detested for two reasons.

His Bösendorfer Swarovski piano. A gift from his belated boss and the baseball idiot. He hated it at the moment. A part of him wanted to burn it... but he couldn't get rid of one of the few things left tying him to his boss. But he hated the reminders. The loss of _him_ and of his mother. Two inspirational people he would never see again.

'_Gokudera... isn't it beautiful? We saw it and thought of you! It's all silvery and sparkly. It seems a little flashy but... I think once you realize the beautiful sophistication of it you'll see it's truly an amazing piece of work—kind of like you._'

'_Juu-Juudaime? Do you..._'

'_Actually that's what what the sales person said but it really did make me think of you so I..._'

Pushing himself to his feet he walked over to it and glared down at it. It was because of his mother that he learned to play the piano. He wanted to see her smile. And it was because of _him_ that he started playing again after her death. He had wanted to hear him play. And he had wanted to see his boss smile. Eyes blurring once more with angry tears he scowled and kicked the bench. Pain shot up from his toe making him more angry. So he kicked it again. When the bench went flying out of his reach his turned his attention to the piano itself. He kicked it's leg.

_Stupid piano! Stupid music! Stupid smiles! Stupid Juudaime—_

He gasped, falling to his knees as his left hand landed on the keys making the piano sound out in angry protest. The loud notes echoed around the room. Now he felt sick to his stomach. How could he think such things about his boss? About his _friend_?! Panting roughly like he had just been running he pushed himself to his feet.

'_Gokudera, play for me..._'

He tensed.

'_What should I play?_'

'_Oh! Er... I don't know. Um what do you like?_'

Notes started to play in his head. Soft and light. He didn't know where it had come from but he thought it had suited his boss. And so he played that song. A bit stupid really. Staring at the keys he moved over and pulled the bench back to its place by the piano and sat down. A second later the notes he heard in his head where filling the quiet room he was in. He let the soft notes escalate into a louder chorus before softening again. This song that made him think of his boss... he always wanted to sing the words but never had the courage.

'_Gokudera... it sounds pretty... what is it?_

'_You don't know?_'

'_No? ...Ah! S-Should I?!_'

'_No... do you really like it?_'

'_Yes._'

'_Good. It makes me think of you._'

"'And if I should fall along the way... I've been kissed by a rose, been kissed by a rose on the grey. There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say... you remain my power, my pleasure... my pain'..." _Yes, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_. Sighing, he stopped the flow of the notes, pausing only for a second, before continuing once more only this time playing a song he created for his boss.

He was so into watching his fingers slide across the keys that he didn't hear the knock at the door. Didn't hear the light entrance of someone into his house. Didn't hear the call of his name. He did, however, feel the warm hand that touched his shoulder causing him to tense until the scent that was unique to Yamamoto caught his attention. Deciding to just ignore him and hope he took the hint to go _away_ he continued with the song. _The Sky's Lullaby_. All the things that his boss had made him feel transformed into music. All the things... and now they were gone. His eyes stung but he kept playing, knowing the keys by heart since he had played it so many times. It was _his_ favorite. And while he played it made him think _he_ was now in a better place—but he wanted him here!

Tears streaked his cheeks once again but with the sound of the music it was easy to ignore—until...

"Gokudera..." Yamamoto said sadly, the hand on his shoulder moving until he was wrapped in a gentle embrace. One that irked him.

He immediately ceased playing, tensing as the arms around him tightened. He resisted the growl that climbed up into his throat. "What the hell do you want?"

Yamamoto didn't seem surprised by the sour greeting. He just sighed and leaned closer so his lips brushed against his cheek. The bastard was just _asking_ to get blown up with the way he was touching him! "Gokudera... you don't have to be like this. We're friends—I lost my friend too—"

"Why are you here—no. I don't care. Go away!" He shouted, pulling away and getting to his feet. _Friends_? With _him_? Ha!

"Gokudera." The taller man frowned. He hated this... he didn't want to see Gokudera hurt like this. He took a step toward him only to stop when sage eyes filled with angry tears met his in the semi-darkness glaring with all the hatred they had in their youth.

"Friends? Don't make me laugh. If you were my friend then why did you let Reborn do it?" He spat acidly at the annoying swordsman. "He put me on this stupid leave and you did nothing! You just stood there! While that bastard, Rino, is just going to—"

"Gokudera—stop. Even if you're angry now, you _know_ Reborn was right to do—" Yamamoto frowned as he was shoved back.

"Shut the hell up! Done for the best? Is that what you think? He _killed_ him! You saw what that bastard showed us!" Gokudera yelled, wanting to shake the dark haired male until he understood him. Until he wanted the same thing. Until he hurt as much as he did.

Mukuro... through the use of his mist had shown him and his fellow guardians, and some other important family members, what Rino had said during his interrogation. The stupid brat.

* * *

_They all stood in tense silence after the mist Mukuro had created lifted, restoring the room back to it's bleak marble and wooden beauty. After the Mist, Reborn, and Dino had come back Reborn had given the okay for a meeting to be held so that some of the others could learn what had been said as well while he had gone to contact Iemitsu. _

"_Mukuro-sama... w-what did you—" Chrome started to ask cautiously, the first to speak, as she walked over to her male look-a-like and touched his arm lightly._

"_Chrome... let us not speak of that now." Mukuro replied, knowing she wanted to talk about what he had done with Rino. But he didn't want to distress her more._

"_I think... I am going to be sick." Lambo whispered, eyes watering as he continued to stare at where he had seen the whole thing. I-Pin touched his arm gently in comfort._

"_Lambo, I-Pin, why don't you and Fuuta go get drinks for everyone?" Bianchi suggested lightly before her eyes fell on her brother. The shock of that information was... they could all use a little something to help them cope. "Come, I'll help you."_

"_So that's how it was." Ryohei said slowly, bringing a hand up to rub at his forehead tiredly. "I can't... I can't bring myself to hate him to the extreme after that. He was just—"_

"_Are you stupid?!" Gokudera suddenly piped in, glaring at Ryohei heatedly. "Did you not see that? Hear it? What Rino said—what he had done?!"_

"_Gokudera-san, I think—" Basil tried to calm the argument that could easily be started when the two tempers of Sun and Storm clashed. Honestly._

"_Where is he?" Gokudera cut over the other man, turning his attention to Mukuro and snarling lightly._

_Mukuro met his gaze evenly and arched a brow at him. "Excuse me?" _

"_You heard me! Where is he—where is the traitor?" Gokudera growled impatiently, clenching his fists._

_Mukuro blinked with mock politeness before smirking. "Do you honestly think I would tell you with an attitude like that—or, for that matter, at all?I think you forget that I am above you... imaginary station or none."_

"_Why you—" Gokudera tried to move toward Mukuro only to be stopped by Yamamoto and Basil._

"_Mukuro-sama, please don't cause trouble." Chrome whispered anxiously as she watched the two men. With tensions so high she didn't want to see any fighting happen because Mukuro was taking his anger out by mocking them. _

"_Tell me where he is!" Gokudera yelled, struggling to pull away. "Let me go."_

"_Enough."_

_Everyone turned to see that Reborn had returned and was looking beyond annoyed at all of them. His dark eyes were set on Gokudera before slowly moving to look over the rest of the room, returning to the silver haired man after a careful sweep._

"_Gokudera, you are letting your emotions get the best of you. Where is your self control and dignity that you have carefully groomed for yourself over the years?" Reborn asked slowly, voice calm and even but still the anger could be heard._

"_I—" Gokudera started to reply only to be cut off when Reborn held up a hand._

"_Enough." He repeated, shaking his head slowly before removing his fedora. "I am putting you on leave for a few days to get a hold of yourself as now is not the time for your immature tantrums to take over."_

"_You can't—" The bomber immediately started to argue only to receive a harsh glare._

"_This is not open for discussion. You _will_ go on this leave and you will _not_ come back until _I_ permit you to do so." Reborn stated clearly before turning his attention to Mukuro and nodding._

_Gokudera tried to fight it but Mukuro stepped in to cast a calming illusion on him until they could get him home._

* * *

"Gokudera please—I know you're angry but you can't think that—" Yamamoto tried to soothe, resisting a pent up sigh that needed to be released.

"Just leave. I don't even know why you came here. I don't want to see you or talk to you. Just go _away_!" He screamed so loud that it made his throat burn in protest before turning his back on the taller man and kicking the piano bench again.

Yamamoto watched the abuse to the delicate piece sadly before deciding to give up today. Gokudera still had too much fight in him to try to get through to him with his words. He would wait a little longer until the smaller man wore himself out. "Okay, okay... I'll leave."

He watched as Yamamoto held up his hands in defeat before slowly retreating.

"Gokudera... just... take care of yourself, okay?" Yamamoto added quietly before leaving, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Screw you, asshole!" He yelled bitterly just to spite before bringing a hand to his throat, massaging the hurt away the best he could. He didn't really understand why Yamamoto liked to torture him like he did but he wouldn't let him win.

Looking around the room he sighed lightly before reaching for his cigarettes and slipping one into his mouth. He lit it up and inhaled deeply, the smoke burning at this throat a little. Grabbing the bench he pulled it back to the piano before sitting on it. He stared blankly at the keys before bringing his hands to rest tiredly on them. Closing his eyes he puffed on his cigarette before allowing his fingers to gently stroke the keys, pressing down when the found the ones that most expressed what he was feeling.

Soon the room was filled with the music of his feelings, the tempo was as quick as his anger and lifting before coming to a still. He stared at the keys once more as the notes echoed off the walls before continuing at a more slower pace, spitting his burnt up cigarette onto the floor.

"_After the night he died I wept my tears until they dried... but the pain stayed the same I didn't want him to die all in vain. I made a promise to revenge his soul in time... I'll make them bleed down at my feet._" He sang quietly, voice quivering with emotion as determination filled his eyes. "_I held you tight to me, you slipped away... you promised to return to me... and I believed... I bel—_"

He stopped as he choked on a sob before pushing away from the piano and getting to his feet. Picking his cigarette butt up from the floor he threw it away before going to his bed and falling onto it. He didn't want to think anymore.

* * *

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto called through the door, knocking once more until his knuckles started to hurt. Sighing when he once again received no answer he decided if he was going to be ignore then Gokudera lost all choice of coming to answer the door himself. Taking out the key he unlocked it and entered the man's small apartment, frowning when he saw it was once again dark inside.

Closing the door gently he kicked his shoes off before walking off the find the elusive bomber. When he did a part of him wished he hadn't as a little piece of his heart broke silently at the sight of the neglectful man sitting on his bedroom floor next to his bed, dirty and unresponsive to his entrance as he leaned against the unmade bed with his knees drawn to his chest. What was he doing to himself?

"Hayato..." He sighed, walking over and pulling the smaller male to his feet before picking him up bridal style, unsurprised when he was met with no resistance.

He carried him to the bathroom before moving to sit on the toilet, holding the silver haired man gently in his arms as he carefully undressed him, not sure when the zombie might come to life and try to thrash him. Luckily Gokudera seemed to remain in his immobile state. Once he had the bomber properly undressed he had to do his best not to blush and check the now nude body out as he got to his feet and carried the smaller body to the tub. Setting him in gently he turned the water on and ran a warmth bath, finding the preferred shampoo and soap.

Rolling up his sleeves he lowered himself to his knees before silently washing the man before him, letting his eyes trail over the beautiful face every now and then to make sure he was still conscious.

"Gokudera?" He tried to call gently, hoping to get some kind of response. His reply, shockingly, was silence. Shaking his head he decided to use this moment to confess his feelings, knowing the man would hear them even if he chose not to respond. Maybe it was better that he didn't. "Gokudera... this isn't fair you know, you not talking to me and all. I know... you probably think I have no right in thinking you should care but..."

He frowned in frustration as his throat closed up on him. Maybe confessing was going to be harder than he thought—and it wasn't even something that secretive. _It's not fair Hayato... I lost a friend too. I loved Tsuna too. I need you now. I need you to be there for me just like you need me to be there for you. Lets grieve together._ He wanted to say those words so bad... but his stupid throat wouldn't let him. Shaking his head he kept his focus on his task, cleaning the man up and inwardly sighing. Why was he doing this to himself? What did he hope to accomplish?

"Honestly, Gokudera..." When he finished washing the bomber he pulled him out of the tub and wrapped him in a fluffy towel before carrying him back to his room. Setting him on the bed he left him there while he went to get him something to eat, settling for some yogurt and milk. When his fellow Storm didn't respond to his attempt to feed him he forced the food into his mouth, covering the orifice until he swallowed. That got a reaction. Gokudera glared angrily at him. He just smiled in return before attempting to give him another spoonful only to have it smacked away from the rebellious mouth.

"Gokudera, you need to eat." He snapped sternly, growing tired of the fights.

"No." Storm refused, turning his head away before seeking solace against his pillows.

"Gokudera! You can't do this to yourself! Do you think Tsuna would want—" He growled until he was silenced with surprise when Gokudera turned to him, smacking the yogurt from his hand.

"Don't talk about Juudaime!" Gokudera hissed lowly, though there was less anger behind it. "Don't say his name with your—mph!"

Reborn had been right. Enough. He couldn't baby Gokudera anymore. As much as he wanted to protect him and his feelings... the bomber wasn't a child. And allowing to him to act like so wasn't going to help him any. Being left all alone was giving the smaller man time to distract himself from the things he didn't want to face. He would end that. It was time he grieved and let all of the bad things go so he could move on—so _they _could move on. Together.

Grabbing Gokudera by the hair he held him firmly in hand before leaning in to kiss him roughly. If Gokudera was able to best express himself through anger... then he would get him good and angry. It hurt a little when the bomber immediately fought against his kiss but he pushed those feelings aside to deal with at another time. He continued to kiss the smaller man even through the attempts to be pushed away... until he received a hard right hook to the jaw.

"What the hell is your problem?! Are you insane?! Don't _ever_ touch me! Do you want to die? Only Juudaime could—" Gokudera started to roar at him in offense.

"Gokudera, Tsuna is _dead_." He said slowly, clearly. Sadly.

That made the enraged man before him freeze, breath hitching. Another right hook to his jaw almost had him seeing stars before the yelling started. The cursing. The threats to his person and everyone else whose names Gokudera could recall in his rage. And then there was the crying. When the bomber finally calmed down he was a swollen-eyed, teary, snotty, naked mess. In a way it was kind of endearing to see such a vulnerable side to the man. Instead he just helped him into bed and cleaned him up.

"Do you feel better?" He asked, unable to hide a small smile when he actually got the other man to blush as he stroked his hair from his forehead.

"No, idiot. I have a headache and my eyes hurt." Gokudera grumbled at him, avoiding his gaze.

Rolling his eyes he turned to leave so he could get the man some aspirin when he was stopped by a hand catching his. Looking back with curiosity he met sage eyes that stared into his intently. Squeezing the hand lightly he smiled.

"Let me get you something for your head." He explained. His hand was released and he gave another smile before leaving the room.

He returned quickly with two aspirin and a glass of water. He watched with satisfaction as the silver haired man took them, drinking the water before setting the glass aside. They then stared at each other for a few seconds before he bravely crawled onto the bed and tackled his friend back onto it. Before Gokudera could react he had him captured, spooning behind him and holding him tightly as he spoke lowly about the times when they were still kids. The fun times they and Tsuna had had. Gokudera fought him at first but soon he had calmed and listened to the stories until he fell asleep.

* * *

Sighing, Gokudera finally managed to pull away from the warm body that was trying to smother him into his bed. He swore he would kick the sword-loving man's ass for this humiliation he had forced on him later but for now... he really had to pee. Pushing himself up from his bed he found himself blushing lightly when he realized he was still naked. Running a hand through his tangled hair he first retrieved a pair of boxers before going to the bathroom. Noticing the bathwater still in his tub he sighed again, rolling his eyes before walking over to drain it after finishing his business. Yamamoto may no longer be a baseball idiot but he was still an idiot.

He was just washing his hands when he heard his phone go off. Brows furrowing with curiosity he quickly dried his hands before hurrying to his device. Checking that Yamamoto was still asleep he grabbed his phone and left his room. Looking at the ID he saw that he had a text from an unknown number. Frowning he opened it and stared in blank confusion at the words he read.

_Are you Gokudera Hayato?_

This person knew his name? Why? How—glaring at his phone in mistrust he decided he would reply. -Yes, who the hell are you?-

It was a minute before he got a response but when he did he found himself frowning more.

_Gokudera I have a message for you. Please take it to heart and follow through without fail._

Who the hell was this person?! -Why should I do anything you ask?-

He soon found himself trying to dislodge his heart from his throat by swallowing hard.

_Do it for Tsuna._

Hands trembling it took him a few seconds to steady them enough to text a reply. -Who the hell are you?-

_An angel from Tsuna._

Glaring at his phone he growled as he text back once more. -Why would I believe that?-

_Please... trust me. I need you to accept the message._

-Prove it.-

He stared, waiting, as his heart raced painfully. A part of him wanted to believe whoever this was but there was this skeptical part that told his sensible part that angels didn't exist. God didn't. If he did he wouldn't have taken his Juudaime from him.

_The song... shared only between you two. Your song. I know it._

Gokudera tensed. The song? Their song? He bit his lip. The song... maybe it would be suitable proof. The song dubbed as 'theirs' really was only known by him and his Juudaime. He only ever played it or sang it to his boss when they were alone and he had never told another soul. He knew Tsuna hadn't either. It was their thing—for them only.

-Tell me.-

_Halo._

Clutching his phone tightly in his hand he hurried back to his bathroom and locked himself inside, turning the bathwater on before sitting on the floor next to his tub. Taking a few gasping breaths he forced himself to calm before turning his attention back to his phone.

-What is the message?-

_Gokudera... Tsuna loves you so much and he's sorry. And he's worried about you. Please don't hurt yourself._

_Also, he wants you to do your best to take care of the family. Your his right hand, he entrusts them to you._

_Will you promise to do so?_

He stared as text after text came in, reading them slowly and carefully before closing his eyes and berating himself for his foolishness. -Is he okay?-

_Yes... do you promise?_

-Swear it and I will promise.-

_I swear it as guardian of your boss._

Sighing and rubbing at his eyes he decided he would believe this person. He wanted to. -I promise.-

_Good. Please take special care of Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta. They will need you most. For Tsuna._

He found himself laughing lightly at that even though it kind of annoyed him. The brats were some of the most annoying people he had ever met next to his fellow Sun and Rain guardians. But that sounded so like Tsuna... _Juudaime!_ -I will.-

_Then this is good bye._

"Wait!" He gasped, texting the cry as well only to get no reply back. He waited for a few minutes hoping he would get one before he gave up.

Staring blankly at the phone he thought about the messages. Who were the from? Was it really an angel? Was his boss really okay? And his family... he could believe that Tsuna would want him to take care of them. And he couldn't do that if he was just going to be _grounded_ by Reborn. Banging his forehead against his knees he chewed his bottom lip for a minute before turning to stop the water and getting to his feet. He was just about to walk to the door when a soft knock came from the other side.

"Gokudera? Are you okay?" Yamamoto's concerned voiced floated in from the other side of the door making him frown.

The man was such an idiot. And annoying... yet there was a small part that couldn't deny he was a little happy that at least _someone_ cared. Pausing before opening the door he looked through his mysterious texts one last time before deleting them all. They were for him and him alone. He would share them with no one else—intentionally or accidentally. Once that was taken care of he opened the door and came face to face with the taller man standing in front of him.

"I'm fine." He said lightly, brushing off the annoying man's concern. He tried to walk by only to have his arm grabbed. "Let me go you—"

"Gokudera... you seem different. What happened?" Yamamoto asked as he was pulled back to the dark haired man.

"Let me go." He tried to pull away only to be stopped by the slightly stronger male.

"Gokudera—" Yamamoto frowned with worry, unsure if this was a good thing or a bad one.

"Idiot, release me! I have things I need to do for Juudaime!" He tugged forcefully on his captured limb until he was released.

"What are you talking about?" Yamamoto blinked, not bothering to try to stop him again.

He just snorted as he walked back to his room. "I'm his right hand man after all... I have a responsibility to this family. Juudaime would want me to take care of you useless bastards."

Yamamoto followed behind him just as he was slipping a shirt on and buttoning his pants. "What brought all of this on?"

He remained silent for a moment, wondering how to word his message from above. Selecting his favored pieces of jewelry, he put them on before turning to face the taller man. "That's none of your business."

He then surprised Yamamoto by walking over to him and fixing his rumpled shirt, smoothing the wrinkles. It was the only thank you he was going to get for staying with him during the night. About to step back he was halted when Yamamoto stopped his wrist and held it gently.

"Gokudera... there is something I have to tell you—I don't really know if now is the best time but—" The swordsman started nervously until he cut him off.

"It's really not because I really don't want to hear what you have to say. It's probably stupid anyway. And I have things to do so... save it." He said quickly before pulling free once again and moving on to get some socks and to pick out suitable shoes.

He missed the hurt look that went through the other man. "What is it you have to do?"

"First I have to get a hold of Reborn and get this stupid leave taken back. Then I need to check in on the stupid cow, the Chinese brat, and the book worm. I also think I should contact Juudaime's parents..." He listed as he moved around, cheeks filled with color and looking more alive than he had the past few days. He only took pause when his stomach grumbled loudly. "Ah, damn that hurts!"

"Maybe you should have taken the time to eat while wallowing... dummy." Yamamoto laughed before grabbing him and throwing him over his shoulder.

"What are you—put me down!" He tried to wiggle free to no avail. Growling, he clung tightly the shirt the idiot wore. "I swear—if you drop me I will _kill_ you! Dynamite will be your last supper!"

* * *

The air was cool as grey clouds rolled in overhead, promising rain—so much so that you could taste it. For some the weather seemed suitable to the event that was about to take place, for others it just made things more gloomy.

He sighed lightly to himself as he watched the car containing his late boss' parents roll up to the house, Reborn standing there and waiting with an umbrella on hand in case it started to rain. He watched as a woman dressed in a simple black dress stepped from the car and had to turn away. He wasn't ready to face her yet. Not when she looked so much like _him_. He turned to go back into the house just as Lambo came running out, brushing past him.

"Mama!" The young teen called out as he ran to the car, almost jumping into the woman's arms.

Trying to drown out the sounds he hurried into the house only to bump into Yamamoto. He looked up to see the taller man looking over his head. "Basil said they had arrived."

"Yeah." He coughed lightly when his voiced seemed to get caught in his throat.

Yamamoto blinked before looking down into his eyes. "Don't you want to greet them?"

"...No." He replied quietly before stepping around him and escaping further into the house. He kept walking until he made it to the room that held an empty casket, flowers everywhere and pictures of the late Vongola boss set out on a nearby table.

The day of the funeral. He really didn't know why it came as such a surprise to him. When Reborn had allowed him to come back from his leave he had pulled him aside to start talk of a funeral and now that he had found his maturity he was expected to help. He had just stared for a minute like the mafioso had spoken an alien language to him before shaking it off and nodding his head slowly. Of course. Funeral. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair before tensing when he felt someone walk up behind him. Turning, he frowned lightly when he saw it was Bianchi.

"Hayato, come say hello to Sawada and maman." The beautiful woman said gently, watching him with goggled eyes.

He opened his mouth to argue only to have his ear grabbed roughly before his older, and stronger it would seem, sister pulled him out of the room.

"It was not a request." Bianchi added as she pulled him down the hall to where some of the family had gathered to greet Tsuna's parents.

He tried to pull free but Bianchi had a firm grip and he really didn't want to part ways with his ear so he gave in and obediently followed. Making it to the small group he turned his eyes to the floor as Bianchi announced their arrival.

"Hello maman, Hayato and I are happy to see you again." She greeted warmly, pushing Gokudera to stand in front of her.

"Bianchi... Hayato-kun." Nana said with a small smile, turning her attention to the silver haired young man who appeared to be unnecessarily nervous. "Hayato-kun..."

He didn't know why but he responded quickly to the call, moving his eyes to meet the warm caramel that sought out his. He watched, tensing lightly, as the woman took a few steps toward him and raised her hands. Against his will he winced, wondering if she was going to slap him. Instead she just touched his cheeks lightly before pulling his head down to her level and placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Hayato-kun... thank you. For having been such a good friend to Tsunayoshi." She said gently before releasing him.

From there she moved on to greet Basil as he turned his attention to Iemitsu. The older man watched him for a minute with red-rimmed eyes before giving him a gruff pat on the shoulder and squeezing affectionately then moving on to follow his wife. He watched, some of the guilt in his stomach easing a little. If they could forgive him... then maybe he could forgive himself a little too.

He was shaken from his thoughts when a warm hand touched the back of his neck intimately and squeezed in a gentle, yet somewhat possessive manner. Blinking, he turned to see Yamamoto standing next to him again before he shrugged the taller man off, resisting a frown. "What do you want?"

"Just want to make sure you're okay?" Yamamoto said innocently with a light smile.

He eyed the swordsman with mistrust before moving on to follow after everyone else. The touch was weird and it startled him a little. Why was the idiot suddenly so handsy with him? He didn't like it. It was a little uncomfortable.

The rest of the service continued without pause and he found himself sitting next to Lambo, holding the younger man's hand and handing him a tissue when he started to cry. He even allowed the smaller male to rest against his arm when people got up at the end to prepare to head out to the grave site.

"Gokudera-san... can I ask you something?" Lambo whispered against the fabric of his jacket, hiding his face a little.

He blinked slowly before turning his head to stare at the dark one that matched his suit. He hadn't wanted to wear black so he picked the darkest blue he could get his hands on. Something about the question made him feel slight unease but he decided to hear the kid out anyway. "Sure, I guess..."

Lambo was quiet for a minute before nuzzling into his arm and mumbling a little.

"Speak up cow, I can't hear you." He tried to say patiently but even he could hear the irritation in his tone.

"Gokudera-san... c-can I... sleep with you tonight?" He watched as Lambo's face went brilliantly red.

"W-What?" He stuttered, not expecting something like that. He was about to open his mouth angrily when Lambo continued.

"I mean... you're staying at the house tonight, right? And I—I-I don't want to... I have nightmares." The delicate boy said guiltily as he clung to his arm.

He sighed lightly, anger evaporating. Chewing his lip in thought he sighed once more, blushing lightly, as he hugged the annoying kid to his side. "Sure. Whatever."

Lambo's teary gaze met his calm one with surprise. "R-Really?"

"Yeah... but if you try anything weird I will kick you out faster than you can blink!" He grumbled threateningly as he ruffled the wavy hair roughly.

Lambo took the slight abuse with a small smile before pulling away and getting to his feet, moving off to find Fuuta. He watched the smaller male go before sighing and rubbing at his eyes. Damn, what the hell? Why had he agreed to that? Because Tsuna would have? He knew how Lambo would sometimes sleep with Tsuna when afraid as a child. But what did that really have to do with him? Grinding his teeth he decided he wanted the brat with him to help ease his own nightmares as well. How embarrassing.

"Gokudera."

Turning to the call he saw Reborn watching him with a small frown before the older man actually sighed lightly. "When this is over I would like a meeting to be called. It's time we talked about the future of Vongola."

He nodded slowly before watching the hitman walk away. The future of Vongola. All this was making everything so final. Like this was it. The last of Tsuna was being taken from him. He didn't know what to do. Should he try to fight or... or embrace it gracefully. Would that be considered an insult? Well... whichever he knew he was going to have to try to make the best of it. For himself and the family. From the bad yesterdays he was going to have to try to make better tomorrows.

* * *

"E-Excuse me?" Haru stuttered politely, eyes moving from Tsuna to Hibari slowly. Had she heard correctly? Because she could have sworn the man had just said Tsuna and work in the same sentence. In the same _positive_ sentence.

Tsuna just stared at Hibari as well, unable to believe what he had heard either. A part of him wondered if maybe he had heard the man wrong. Hibari just rolled his eyes impatiently, crossing his arms and praying for control.

"The work you would have him do for you... I would like to see it." He repeated slowly and clearly. "I would also like the number to this place as well."

"Are you—y-you're saying... you'll let Tsuna-san work here then?" Haru asked carefully, wanting to be one hundred percent certain before she let her excitement take over.

Hibari resisted the urge to glare at the girl for looking so happy before nodding his head slowly. "Yes, I am going to allow... _Tsuna_ to work here for you. Now kindly show me what you'll be having him do as, once again, I do not have much time."

"Ah! Yes, I—" Haru gasped, looking around wildly for a second with a flustered expression before gathering her wits and showing Hibari around her shop.

Tsuna just stood where he was, staring as unease started to creep over him. His name. Hibari had said... his name. He could kick himself! Of course Hibari had heard Haru using it since she had said it quite a few times. And there was also Kusakabe. Maybe he had told Hibari as well... since he seemed to be his boss and all. Did that mean... he would tell Hibari everything? If so he was going to have to learn caution around the older man. Which kind of sucked since Kusakabe really was his only friend—although... with Haru now he was sure he could have a more confidential friend. He was sure Haru would never tell Hibari any of the things he could tell her. And that made him a little happy. Now he had someone he could almost speak one hundred percent freely with.

Bringing himself from those thoughts he turned his attention back to Haru and Hibari, walking over to where the two were now standing as Haru talked about something with the boxes. He made it over to them just as she finished.

"I suppose that's fine." Hibari replied, slightly distracted as he pulled out his cell and looked at that time before handing the phone to Haru. "Enter the shop's number."

"Right!" Haru smiled happily, like she and Hibari were long time friends or something. The thought almost made Tsuna laugh. That would be last thing on earth the two would be, he was sure.

Once she had finished she handed the phone back to the raven haired man. Hibari nodded and looked the number over before putting the phone away and turning to look at him. He didn't know why but he shyly turned away, looking to the floor instead. He tensed lightly when a hand was placed on his head for a second before Hibari turned his attention back to Haru.

"I will allow this for now... don't make me regret it." Hibari added for departing words before he turned to leave.

The two watched him go in silence before Haru suddenly let out a loud squeal that made him jump.

"Ah! I can't believe Hibari-san actually changed his mind—oh! I'm just so excited!" She said happily before turning to him and jumping into his arms. "Tsuna-san! Welcome to the world of working for Haru!"

Wincing as he fell to the floor, Haru in his lap, he sighed before laughing lightly, unable to believe his luck as well. "Yeah..."

"I wonder what brought it on..." Haru said thoughtfully as she released him and sat back on her heels. "Did you give Hibari-san good se—"

Squawking and blushing brightly he quickly brought a hand up to cover Haru's mouth, effectively stopping the rest of her question. "H-Haru-san! We told you—i-it's really not like _that_ with us!"

"Well... you can say that but us girls can sense these things." Haru said sagely as she got to her feet, pulling him up as well.

Tsuna just snorted, rolling eyes. "Trust me. Hibari-san isn't a lovey dovey kind of guy—well, maybe. He does have a boyfriend after... all."

He frowned as light jealousy bit into him again making him recall yesterday and the fight he and Hibari had had. Ah! Was... that why he had allowed him to come and work for Haru? His frown grew. Did he think this would make up for it or something? Well... it didn't! He had still hurt him—and _lied_ to him. He crossed his arms. After all he had done! And he didn't even appreciate it after he had come home—of course... the fight might have had something to do with that. Still.

Although... he couldn't turn a blind eye to this either. Hibari clearly didn't want to let him work for Haru... and yet he was doing so now. Did that mean... that he was sorry? Should he forgive him—at least a little?

"Tsuna-san?"

Blinking, he turned his attention back to Haru before laughing nervously. "Sorry! Er... what did you say?"

"Nothing, really... I was just watching your face—is something wrong?" Haru asked gently, watching him with large, curious eyes.

"Er... no. No, not at all. So... what am I to be doing?" He tried to move to a different topic, looking around the shop. It looked pretty cool. There was different kinds of costumes everywhere ranging from modelesque looking pieces to party costumes. They seemed to be arranged by topic.

"Oh... well I thought we could start off with..." Haru set off with explaining some of his duties. She decided to keep things simple for the most part at first until he got use to her store and how it was run. He smiled as he followed her around, looking over all of her creations. Haru was a bit weird but she was really talented.

At first he was just to help with simple things like helping in keeping the shop clean, putting items up, carrying in delivery boxes, and helping her sort out her materials. She actually liked the thought of having him around as it would give her more time to work on the pieces she needed or wanted to make. He was just happy to have something to do. Soon they were talking and laughing as they shared stories of their past, their friends and families. Haru seemed to have grown up near where he had lived and it made them wonder if maybe they had ever met and just didn't know it.

"It's almost like destiny! Oh, Tsuna-san... these are what the _best_ romances are made of!" Haru said dreamily as she pushed a rack back so he could sweep under it. "Two strangers meet who really aren't strangers at all... the guy saves the girl and they become friends and fall in love."

"Haru-san... I don't think—" Tsuna tried to argue only to be cut off.

"It's _Haru—_I'm your boss now Tsuna-san! You have to listen to me! And I want to you to call me Haru! Or honey! You can call me honey if you want!" She beamed at him, smiling and fluttering her eyelashes in such a silly way that it made both of them laugh again.

"Okay, Okay... Haru-chan?" He tried, feeling that they weren't good enough friends yet to relinquish suffixes.

Haru opened her mouth, looking ready to protest before she paused and slowly exhaled. "Okay. I guess you can call me that if you want."

"Good." He smiled at her, getting a smile back, before they continued with the chore of sweeping.

* * *

"Kusakabe. I need you to do me a favor." Hibari said as he looked over the message Dino had sent through text. He had been on his way to pick his pet up for lunch but after receiving the message from Dino he thought he should honor his word and meet the man like he had asked. After all... he had strayed from his word once and it ended in disaster. And Dino wasn't just some pet. Plus he was... they had history. And he had already hurt Dino once.

"I'm sure you do." Kusakabe smiled lightly, watching the smaller man frown lightly before shaking his head.

"I need you to go to this address and pick up the kid. Feed him and take him home." Hibari said as he handed Haru's shop card over.

"Hmm? Why is he there?" Kusakabe asked, arching a brow as he read the name.

"I've decided to allow him to work for the girl..." Hibari sighed, rubbing at his temples.

"Why?" Kusakabe winced at his question. He hadn't thought before asking it and he really hadn't meant to.

Hibari just stared at him for a minute before looking away. "You know why."

Kusakabe remained silent, nodding silently to himself. Did that mean the kid was still mad? "Are... you sure I should go? The kid is mad at me too you know."

He almost laughed when Hibari looked surprised at that news.

"It's fine... I'll go. I really should apologize anyway. Hopefully he'll be better tempered to actually hear me out." He smiled as he pocketed the card.

Hibari snorted as if to say 'good luck with that'. They nodded to each other before each going their separate ways. Kusakabe got into the regular black car and told the driver to take him to the address on the card. He arrived five minutes later, getting out and looking up at the sign. Costumes? What horrors would he find inside?

Walking up to the door he paused for a second before going inside, arching a brow when he saw Tsuna and Haru laughing together, Tsuna sweeping something up as Haru leaned against a clothing rack stuffed with costumes. At the sound of the entrance both turned to look at him, Tsuna looking away a moment later. He mentally sighed. Maybe this would be a little harder than he thought.

"Good afternoon!" Haru greeted before stopping short. "Hahi! You're the man from before! With Hibari-san!"

"Ah, yes. The name's Kusakabe." He returned, bowing politely before turning his attention to Tsuna.

"Oh?" Haru said curiously as she looked between the two men. "Is there something you need?"

"Actually, I am here for him. Kyou-san asked me to pick him up and take him home." Kusakabe answered, eyes trained on Tsuna.

Tsuna frowned lightly at that. Was Hibari going to make him go home after all and not let him work for Haru? That would be too mean!

"Also... I was hoping we could talk over lunch, Tuna..." Kusakabe added lightly, bowing his head.

Tsuna frowned lightly before deciding he really did want to make up with Kusakabe. After all... while he may have lied he was sure it was just to protect him. It wasn't like he controlled Hibari and made him do it.

"Yeah, okay..." He smiled softly before handing the broom to Haru. "Sorry Haru-chan. I should probably go. Hopefully I can come back tomorrow."

"Ah... yes..." Haru said cautiously as she watched the two men leave. Something had happened... and she was dying to know what it was!

* * *

"Where would you like to eat then, Tuna?" Kusakabe asked, feeling a little happier now that the kid had decided to hear him out.

"I don't know... could we maybe just go home?" Tsuna asked lightly, looking at the sidewalk as he kicked at a loose pebble.

"Sure." Kusakabe answered lightly, showing the brunette to the car that was waiting for them. Tsuna took it in with interest. He made him think of the mafia once more.

"Wow... what's with the car?" He asked curiously as he climbed in, turning his attention to the older man when he got in after him and sat next to him.

"I don't know really. Hibari likes it and... I guess it kind of comes with the job." Kusakabe replied carefully, not wanting to give too much away.

"Oh? The job?" Tsuna replied slowly. "And... just what is it that you two do?"

Kusakabe laughed, patting the slim thigh next to his gently. "Sorry kid... if I told you I'd have to kill you."

_Seriously. I'd really have to kill you and then probably myself to spare Hibari the tedious chore._ Kusakabe thought darkly as he released the small thigh.

"Are you spies?!" Tsuna gasped, eyes going wide as the exciting thought entered his mind. He didn't know why but that seemed to fit nicely.

Kusakabe laughed again, harder this time. "No... not spies."

"Don't laugh..." Tsuna pouted cutely as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry... but you really are a cute kid. You know that?" Kusakabe teased, grateful to the light aura surrounding them.

"Are you hitting on me again?" Tsuna grumbled, pouting more until Kusakabe rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair. "Hey! Don't mess up the hair!"

"Sorry Princess..." Kusakabe snorted before starting to laugh again.

Tsuna just huffed. The annoying man was the second person to call him a girl because if his hair! Growling, he fixed his hair in silence until Kusakabe caught his attention by stopping his hand and holding it in his.

"Seriously though, kid, I'm sorry... for yesterday. I did know where he was and I could guess at what he was doing—but there is something you need to understand. Kyou-san didn't really mean to break that promise... it's just..." Kusakabe sighed, trying to figure out how to word this. "Kyou-san and his lover... they had something they needed to talk out. I should have just been honest with you."

Tsuna stared out the window as he listened. He could forgive Kusakabe... it really wasn't his fault. But Hibari... he had something he needed to talk over with his lover? While a part of him understood another was angry that Hibari couldn't tell his lover to wait. If they were together didn't they have forever to talk? Why did the greedy man have to take Hibari from him when he was trying to make his master happy and like him?

"Kabe-san... it's okay. You don't have to apologize. I understand." He sighed lightly, pressing his forehead to the glass. "I'm sorry too, you know. For overreacting... and ruining the pretty cake we worked so hard to make—I really wanted to eat that cake!"

They both laughed at that, happy that their first fight was now over and feeling like better friends because of it. They had both learned something and it was a start. Tsuna protested playfully as he was pulled into a strong hug and his hair was ruffled again. When they finally made it back to Hibari's building Tsuna was mock-sulking over his messed up hair while Kusakabe fought back laughter.

"You know Kabe-san... if I really were a girl I would have you for sexual harassment." Tsuna pouted as he got out of the car.

"If you were a girl I think you would like it... don't lie. And just think of all the things I could do to you to make up for it." The older man snickered, wagging his brows suggestively.

For some reason that made him go red. And then he thought of Mukuro. And Shamal. And then started to wonder if the two had a love child... would he be like Kusakabe? Now _that_ thought made him laugh. Giggling as he walked up to the door he couldn't look at Kusakabe until he had calmed down or he would just end up laughing again.

"So happy I could amuse you..." Kusakabe said dryly as he followed behind him, frowning lightly.

"I'm sorry." Tsuna smiled, wiping a tear from his eye. "It's just... well, I can't really explain it."

They stared at each other before smiling lightly and going into Hibari's apartment.

"Would you like some tea or something Kabe-san?" He asked brightly, kicking his shoes off and hurrying to the kitchen. He wanted to be a host for once. It was something he hadn't done in a while and he thought it would be kind of nice. Plus this was his home now too, right? He should host to Kusakabe.

"Ah... I guess some tea would be nice." The older man smiled as he took his shoes off before following the smaller male. "Uh... you _do_ know how to make tea, right?"

"Of course." Tsuna glared before turning his attention back to what he was doing.

Kusakabe watched for a second before arching a brow. "Do you really know how to or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

Tsuna met his eyes, unamused, before shaking his head. "Kabe-san... don't tempt me to purposely poison you."

Kusakabe laughed before moving to sit at the table. "Yes, dear..."

Rolling his eyes he got tea going before searching through the cupboards until he found a bag of scone mix—lemon flavored. Wasn't that English? Were they good? Looking at the back he saw they wouldn't take long to make. Smiling he took the mix out and got things ready to make them. He and Kusakabe talked a little about what he had wanted the cell phone for, he giving nothing away, before they talked about the coming warm weather. Tsuna really wanted to go to the park again so they talked about maybe taking a picnic out during lunch one of the days—that is... if Hibari would allow it.

While he was still angry with the man he really didn't like the idea of having to _ask_ to go but he knew Kusakabe would not take him if Hibari said no. And he had said he was going to be a good pet—no matter what Hibari did to him. He would do his best not to sink to his level!

Once the tea was ready and the scones, a little burnt, were done they sat down to eat a small snack for lunch.

"I-I'm sorry I burnt them a little." He giggled nervously as he poured the tea.

"It's okay. Nothing like some slightly burnt scones to toughen a man's stomach." Kusakabe teased, taking a scone and biting into it carefully. Chewing a few times he swallowed before pulling a thoughtful face. "Hmm... not that bad."

"Really?" Tsuna asked hopefully, getting a scone for himself after he had poured the tea and biting in to it. Kusakabe was right. It was pretty good. And lemony. Smiling he took another bite before taking a small sip of tea. "Itadakimasu!"

They ate together, talking about their favorite kinds of snacks and what they enjoyed eating most during the spring season. He couldn't wait for strawberries, sun ripe and delicious. After they had finished eating Kusakabe checked the time before realizing he needed to get going.

"Sorry Tuna but I think I should be heading back to Kyou-san now." He said politely as he got to his feet and took his dishes to the sink. "Thank you for the snack."

"Ah... no problem." Tsuna said, getting to his feet as well and following the taller man to the door. "Thank you for spending lunch with me, Kabe-san."

"It's no problem." Kusakabe smiled, slipping his shoes on before leaving.

Tsuna shut the door and locked it before going back to the kitchen to put the things away. Sighing lightly he wondered if maybe he should heat them up for Hibari when he came home later. Would he appreciate it? Did he even deserve it? Stretching and scratching his stomach he decided to take a nap since he was still a little tired from Hibari waking him up so early.

* * *

"Ah, Kyouya... Thank you for coming." Dino said as he got to his feet, moving to meet the younger man at his office door. "I was thinking we could go out for lunch—is that... okay?"

"That's fine Dino." Hibari answered, turning and following the blonde from the room. He was actually a little thankful. In a public place Dino was less likely to cause trouble. He really didn't want to have to deal with that.

He and Dino walked out to where Romario was waiting next to the usual car. He hoped everything would go fine. He didn't want to come to fear that every moment with the older blonde would end in disaster.

-Chapter 13 End-

--

**A/N:** Okay people!!~ Here we go! Chapter 13! The last update before I go back on hiatus until March. First of all I would like to say... in my last notes I said that Dino would be included but I decided to push him back to the next chapter since this one was already 20 pages long. D8

Also! The songs used in this chapter are: _Kiss From A Rose_ by Seal, _The Promise_ by Within Temptation, and _Halo_ by Beyonce is mentioned. :3 I obviously own none of these songs.

So we're back to Gokudera. :D And if you're curious as to what the piano looks like... just google it or something, okay? I kind of liked writing an emotional Gokudera. And poor Yamamoto. He can't admit he loves 'Dera-kun. D: And in case anyone is wondering... NO. Gokudera is NOT suicidal or anything. Just sad. And punishing himself. And you got to see his texts with Tsuna! Luckily for Tsuna Gokudera didn't really think about trying to track the number... and now that he can think more clearly he can't since he deleted them. :3

I like writing him nice to Lambo when needed. And being weirded out by Yamamoto, lol. It must be hard to think of the future of Vongola without Tsuna for him...

Tsuna and Haru! I haven't really thought much about Haru's shop yet so I didn't go too much into detail with it. Sorry. I will try to add more in later chapters. Especially when Tsuna starts actual work there.

Tsuna and Kusakabe. They have made up. This chapter was also suppose to contain Hibari and Tsuna going at it (fighting, not smexing, lol) but that will have to wait until the next chapter as well. :D

--

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Falling Into Routine


	14. Falling Into Routine

**Chapter 14: Falling Into Routine**

Beautiful and strong. Sometimes he forgot that those were some of the things that he admired about the blonde man sitting across from him. When Dino Cavallone wanted to be... he was quite poised and elegant. He spoke with care and was very adept at masking his actual thoughts and feelings if they did not express that in which he wished to deliver. And he was thankful. Thankful that at the moment Dino was in his professional element. It helped in making things a little less awkward between them. So far neither had said much as they took their seats at a routine restaurant with the best French cuisine and ordered their preferred drinks before looking over the menu.

He was unsure if Dino was waiting for him to speak first or if he was just trying to think of the best way to go about whatever it was he wanted to talk about. So he sat in silence and waited. If Dino was waiting for him... then it wouldn't take long for the blonde's patience to be broken and he would start off anyway. He could wait happily in the quiet until then.

It was after they had placed their orders and received their drinks that something was first said, Dino meeting his eyes with hesitant brown ones before a small smile came over his lips. "Trying something new today, Kyouya?"

"Mmn." Was his simple reply as he took a sip if his drink, steel blue eyes watching the other man with light curiosity.

Dino watched him for a minute before averting his gaze and sighing lightly. "You know... ever since you were a kid I thought you were kind of weird but interesting. And I really admire your loyalty to the things you believe in... and I guess that made me like you a lot. As you got older and I saw the man you were becoming I knew I was in trouble. I knew my feelings were changing and yet you stayed the same. Free and unbound to anything but yourself."

Chocolatey brown eyes met his once more, sun kissed cheeks blushing a little as the blonde smiled with light embarrassment.

"A silly part of me wondered what it would be like to be loved by someone like you. An unshakable loyalty... something like that this day in age in nearly impossible to find which makes it all the more treasured I suppose. And in the mafia world? Even more so. And even though a reasonable part cautioned me I still went for it. When we first slept together I was able to convince myself into thinking that this could work. You would love me if we could get closer." Dino coughed lightly, face going more red as he turned his eyes to his silverware, toying lightly with a dessert fork. "That day... when you told me it was only physical I knew I should have left it at that but... I fell in love with you anyway. And I allowed myself to fall into the delusion that you would love me back if I loved you just a little more."

Dino fell silent when their appetizers of a garden salad was brought to them, different dressing choices set on the table before the waiter excused himself once more. They each prepared their salad to their own tastes in silence, taking a few bites as he thought on what Dino had said so far. He really didn't know why Dino was telling him this... or why he didn't ask him to just stop. He wouldn't admit that there was mild curiosity as to why Dino might love him but he would acknowledge the reasonable part that told him it was probably best to hear Dino out. After all... the blonde deserved it and it might make things better for the both of them if Dino felt like he had at least been heard.

After chewing a few bites he let his eyes fall back on Dino, letting the older man silently know that he was ready to continue listening when he was ready to speak once again. Dino met his eyes, chewing a little more and swallowing before continuing his little speech.

"I know I must have annoyed you when I would try to care about you. I know you don't like to rely on anything and it was probably a little selfish of me to think that I could make you love me by showing concern, that you could need me just as much as it felt like I needed you. I would often tell myself that it was okay. I could handle things as they were then... just sleeping with you... at least it was a start. But then it changed. I don't really know if it's because of the loss of my brother or if I just failed to realize until that emotional blow but you were changing. And pulling away. And while it was true that I was afraid of losing another person I cared about I also just plain selfishly didn't want you to change and grow even more independent of me." Dino sighed lightly, taking a sip of his drink and swallowing slowly. He watched the blonde pick at his salad. "I'm sorry. To have pushed that on you... and I realize that I should be thankful to you."

He watched the older man smile sadly as he set his fork aside and met his eyes once more.

"Thankful that you cared enough about me to put a stop to it before it ruined us even more. That you didn't just _walk _away from me even though I know I must have annoyed you greatly. That you said we could still be together... that you weren't leaving." Dino bowed his head politely, blonde locks falling into his eyes. "I won't lie and say that I'll be fine and all is well... because it does hurt. But I understand. So even if I'm not okay now... it won't be forever. I hope you can keep patience with me until."

He stared at the bowed blonde head before sighing lightly and turning his attention to the waiter when he came to deliver their food. They accepted it with thanks and assured that everything was okay before they started eating in silence. Dino. So... that was his thought process? The blonde man really was—he shook his head mentally. He felt a little bad that he couldn't love the blonde like he wanted him to. Dino was a good person. And the loyalty he spoke of... he deserved that. And about his pulling away... he could see why Dino would think it was from the loss of his brother and his running off to Vongola. But it wasn't. When he thought about it it was because of the kid.

It was a slightly disconcerting thought but when the kid had appeared and he felt the strength that lay inside... nothing else seemed as important. It was like something inside of him clicked on. And the kid's light became one that shined more brightly than Dino's. But he couldn't forget Dino's. Not when the Cavallone's flame was the first to show him such light—flame? Why was he thinking about that—the kid. His dream! Why was he thinking about them? Suddenly he wanted to see his pet—felt almost like he needed to. Their latest fight—what if it pushed the kid away from him?

"Dino I'm sorry but I must really cut this short. About what you said... it's okay. It is only human to be selfish. And I suppose it's only natural for people like you to want to be loved with as much emotion as you love with... and I'm sorry I can't be that person. And yes, you're annoying. And quite a bother to be around sometimes but you're honest. And believe in the justice I do. So I can't just leave your side despite all of that. You're the only person I know who's not a complete herbivore and that makes you something special—even if it means something different to me than it does to you." He said quickly while pulling out some money and getting to his feet, not bothering to censor himself for once. Dino deserved his honest feelings after divulging some of his own. With a nod to the confused older man he paid for his share and left, pulling out his cell phone.

As he stepped outside his eyes went straight to where Romario was getting out of the car and looking at him with curiosity. Shaking his head lightly to show he was not riding with them he turned left and started down the sidewalk, avoiding the people as they passed him. Looking at his phone he dialed Kusakabe's number, figuring he must be finished with lunch by now or at least just finishing up. He was relieved when it was the first one and was actually already on his way toward him. Good. He could get a ride with him.

"The kid... how was he?" He questioned lightly, looking around for a good place for them to meet up. He listened with slight surprise when Kusakabe talked about how he and his pet had talked over their little argument and all was forgiven. They were friends again and the kid was even back in his playful mood. Hibari sighed mentally. Would it work like that for him? Probably not.

A sudden idea coming to him he exhaled deeply before speaking into his phone once more.

"Kusakabe... that address I gave you. To the girl's shop. Meet me there. There is something I must finalize." Hibari said as he made his way toward that destination now, hanging up once he got the confirmation that Kusakabe would meet him there.

* * *

"Welcome to—ah! Hibari-san!"

Hibari felt his brows furrow at the once again cheerful greeting. He wasn't sure if it was how the girl normally was or if she was strict at being professional. Either way it was a tad annoying. He watched as Haru took him and Kusakabe in with curiosity before seeming to look for something. It took a second or two to realize that she was probably looking for his pet.

"I have come to finalize... Tsuna working here." Hibari said slowly, the kid's name a little awkward on his tongue. But it wasn't like he could call him his pet or 'the brat'.

"Ah! Is Tsuna-san..." Haru continued to look behind the two taller men before deciding that he wasn't coming. With a small frown she turned her attention back to Hibari. "Finalize?"

"Yes. If he is to work here there are some things I will allow... and some I won't. If you don't abide by them I will not let him come back." Hibari said casually as he looked around the store once more, finding it more interesting than it's owner.

"Allow...? Hibari-san, isn't Tsuna-san old enough to make his own—" Haru started to ask with a light frown, surprising Hibari with her boldness.

"He obeys me. If I tell him 'no', he will listen." Hibari replied darkly. He would not allow this girl to come between them again.

Haru was smart and kept her mouth closed after that. She figured it wouldn't do to annoy Hibari. She could always talk to Tsuna. She didn't like how controlling Hibari seemed. And if Tsuna was in trouble or kept hostage by this man... then she would do her best to help him! "Okay. So what are the things you will not allow, Hibari-san?"

Hibari fell into thought, trying to sort out the reasonable from the just plain selfish. He knew he would have to be a little compromising to keep everyone happy. He couldn't ban her from touching his pet or trying to flirt with him, as much as he wanted to, but... "Keep it professional. He is here to work for you. Whatever attraction he holds for you... leave it at home. And don't try to use your position as his boss against him."

Curious brown eyes met his before a brow was arched lightly. "You don't want me to flirt with Tsuna-san?"

"I don't want you to touch him at all but it's not like I can stop something like that." Hibari said honestly, glaring lightly. It bothered him when Haru didn't seem too affected by it. She actually _smiled_ at him.

"So I can flirt with Tsuna-san outside of work!" Haru said brightly, the hint of a challenge in her voice.

Hibari was taken back and left speechless before his dislike mounted and he was ready to call the whole thing off. He did not want his pet around her at all! Opening his mouth he was soon silenced as Kusakabe stepped in.

"Miura-san, why don't you just try to be friends with Tsuna first? He's been through a lot and could really just use a friend at the moment." Kusakabe said lightly, smiling at the girl whom he found rather amusing.

"Hahi? He has?" Haru frowned while Hibari gritted his teeth and convinced himself to let Kusakabe smooth everything over. At Kusakabe's nod Haru calmed a little and turned her attention back to the smaller one of the men. "Anything else, Hibari-san?"

"Don't dress him up in girly outfits. He's not your doll." Hibari answered when he had collected himself. "He is also to eat lunch every day with Kusakabe. And don't let any of your customers get too _close_ to him."

He watched Haru's eyes darken a little at that last part as she seemed to understand what he meant by that. Most of Haru's customers were bound to be female. He didn't want them hanging off of his pet or the annoying brat to go into _heat_ and be lured away by a pretty face with sweet words.

"Don't worry Hibari-san! I won't let anyone touch Tsuna-san." Haru said with a possessive huff that actually won half a point in Hibari's books. At least he knew his pet would be safe from other females with Haru around... it was just keeping the brat from _that_ one that he still needed to worry about.

Silence fell over them after that and he realized there really wasn't much else at the moment—at least nothing else that could be considered reasonable. "Draw up a schedule. I would like to see what you have planned for him hour wise."

"Ah! Um, right!" Haru smiled as she turned and motioned for him to follow her. They went into the back of the small shop where a small office could be located—at least he thought it might be an office. It didn't really look like one but it had the makings of one.

He and Haru talked over suitable hours and days that they could both agree on. Haru agreed to his terms as long as he wouldn't interfere with the two becoming friends. He didn't want to give in—and really, he didn't have to—but he didn't want to make his pet miserable either. He knew the kid needed more friends than just Kusakabe or Hibird. After Haru wrote up a schedule for the rest of the week and the following one Hibari excused himself and Kusakabe before leaving. Haru sent them off with a small wave before blinking in curiosity when Kusakabe stopped short of walking out the door, giving her his attention.

"About Kyou-san and Tsuna... I know what you might be thinking. Please don't worry. They each have an understanding and Tsuna really is fine with it. He might not like Kyou-san being so possessive so I'm sure he'll soften him up. It may take time... still. Don't worry. He isn't being mistreated so please don't try to cause trouble." Kusakabe offered with an understanding smile before continuing on his way out.

Haru stared lightly. So the man had understood her thoughts? Tsuna... wasn't being mistreated? She sighed lightly. She didn't know why but she believed the man, although a small part still wanted to hear Tsuna confirm it. Well! She would get to see him tomorrow! Hibari had given it an okay. She could ask, at the very least, if he was happy with Hibari. Hopefully what the man had said was true.

* * *

Hibari got out of the car, watching Hibird fly off before turning back to look at Kusakabe. He wanted to ask if he was sure that the brat had forgiven him and if he thought that maybe he, himself, would be forgiven as well only to think better of it. Asking that would be like admitting a weakness. And he was not about to do anything like that! Nodding his head slowly he shut the car door and made his way toward his building. As he made his way up the flight of stairs and then down the hall toward his door he felt himself starting to grow nervous.

And then irritation came. What the hell was he getting all hesitant for? He was Hibari Kyouya! He feared nothing! Especially little rabbits with loud mouths and short tempers. Growling to himself he as he made it to the door he unlocked it before stepping inside only to freeze as he caught sight of his pet.

Seeing Hibird fly in from the open balcony door alerted Tsuna to the fact that Hibari was home and what had been all smiles at seeing the little fluff ball quickly became a hesitant frown. Hibari was home? So early in the day? Why? And he? What was he to do? He didn't really think he was ready to see Hibari just yet. He hadn't thought much about what to say and he wasn't really sure what he was feeling at the moment. His brain had seemed to go blank at the sight of the bird. He was angry... he recalled that, but after Hibari had let him work for Haru—he couldn't face him yet!

Not really knowing what Hibari wanted, if anything, he decided to just go to his room and pretend to sleep should the taller man try to talk to him or anything. Quickly getting to his feet he made to go to his room only to freeze in the hallway when he heard the door open. It opened to reveal Hibari and they just stood there, staring at each both seemingly in an equal state of surprise.

Cheeks going red, Tsuna decided to just ignore the other man for now. He would just go on as planned. So Hibari had seen him. He could just tell him he was sleepy! Turning away from the man in the doorway he took a step forward to continue on his way to his room.

Hibari stared at his pet who just stared in return. Should he say something to him? Why was he looking like he had been caught by surprise? It wasn't like he was a stranger entering or something. And then his irritation flared more when he saw the kid _actually_ turn away from him like he wasn't even there and start to walk away. So what? Was he just going to ignore him or something? Growling low in his throat he stepped inside, slamming the door closed behind him. He saw with slight satisfaction that it made his pet jump before he snatched the smaller male by his arm and pulled him back toward him.

Tsuna gasped and stumbled back from the sudden grab, turning and planting a hand against Hibari's chest to keep him from falling into the taller man. _What the hell?!_ Why was Hibari manhandling him? "Hiba—"

"Don't walk away from me." Hibari said darkly as he moved his pet to stand before him, his hands tightly gripping the brunette's upper arms. "If you have something you want to say to me then say it!"

Tsuna frowned and tried to pull away without much success. Gritting his teeth in an attempt to keep his patience he glared at the floor. "I don't have anything to say to yo—"

A pained gasp fell from Tsuna's lips as Hibari shoved him back, causing him to slip and fall down. Blinking in surprise from his new position on the floor he looked up at Hibari to see the taller man glaring down at him impatiently.

"Obviously you do or you wouldn't be trying to avoid me. Be a man and spit it out!" Hibari snapped, crossing his arms and spreading his legs slightly in an intimidating stance.

_Be a man!_ That comment pissed him off. There was more to being a man than just fighting and whatever else it was to Hibari that an _acceptable_ 'man' was made of. Growling himself, he got to his feet while clenching his fists. Hibari wanted to hear what he had to say? Fine. He was _master_ after all.

"I hate you Hibari-san! You lied to me and you're not even sorry! You're ungrateful and treat me like I am the one in the wrong! And you think letting me work for Haru-chan will make it all better? Be a man? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Tsuna yelled, clenching his fists harder in an attempt to help him stop trembling inside. "You said you would come home! You said you would come right back to me! Kabe-san and I.... we worked so hard and you don't even care!"

Hibari was once again stunned into silence. Such a little thing could yell so loud? A part of him knew he should be angry that the brat dared to yell at him once more but then there was the part that was hearing his words too. The brunette and Kusakabe had worked hard? On what? The—oh.

"You chose someone else over us!" Tsuna added, resisting the urge to say _me_ while feeling his cheeks go red from embarrassment in his sudden jealousy again. "I wanted to do something nice... because you had been so understanding to me. You helped me when you don't even like me and you were kind when you really didn't have to b-be..."

Tsuna hung his head in shame when he felt tears sting at his eyes, his heart twisting painfully. That's right. Hibari didn't even like him. Hibari didn't like anyone—except maybe his lover. So it really shouldn't be a shock that he wouldn't deem him important enough to keep his word to. And it was still a shock to learn that the same scent as Dino's wasn't Hibari's. It was his lover's. It made him want to hate the man.

Hibari felt like he had been punched in the gut. His pet's pain was sharp and suffocating. He didn't really understand why it was hitting him so hard but he did know he wanted it to stop. He couldn't take it. It was irritating and a little confusing. The kid was really that upset about it? There had to be more to it. More than just their hard work being spoiled and he not keeping his word. For him to fly into a rage like that and to use such strong words as _hate_. And the cake!

"And so to thank me for the supposed kindness... you shove a cake into my face?" Hibari grumbled darkly, narrowed eyes on his pet.

Caramel eyes widened at that and turned to looked up at him, tears clinging to his lashes. And then his pet surprised him by laughing. It was a short, almost nonexistent, sound that was quickly stifled. Hibari felt his eyes narrow more as he watched his pet bring his small hands to his mouth, covering it as his face went red. And then the small brunette started to laugh. _What the hell?_

_Stop! Stop! Stop! _Tsuna yelled mentally at his mouth as more laughter fell from his open orifice, though he tried to stifle it with his hands. He shouldn't be laughing! He was sure it would make Hibari mad at him but... but the mention of the cake! For some reason when Hibari had said that he had recalled the older man's expression from when he had smashed the dessert into his face. It had been priceless. And now he couldn't stop laughing. It was such a silly thing—made even more so considering it was Hibari that it had happened to.

Hibari felt his cheeks start to turn pink with slight embarrassment when his pet just kept laughing. Did he find that _funny_?! To smash a cake into his face?! The damn brat!

"Foolish herbivore, I will bite you to death!" Hibari raged, unthinking, as he pulled out a tonfa and struck at his pet with it.

Tsuna gasped, eyes widening and intuition kicking in which allowed him to effectively dodge the swipe aimed at his head. What's this? Was Hibari going to resort to violence again? He thought it best to just back away—that was what he had _thought_, however when another swipe was aimed at him his body decided to react by stepping into the fight instead of stepping away. He dodged Hibari's strike by dropping to his hands and knees and, before he could really think about it, he countered by kicking the taller man's feet out from under him.

He wasn't the only one surprised when Hibari actually fell.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chirped, unsettled, as he flew around their heads.

"Ah! Hibird! You—agh!" Tsuna squawked as, in his distraction, Hibari recovered and kicked his own feet out from under him. He fell to the floor once more, landing painfully. He stared blankly in slight shock before gasping softly and rolling out of the way when he saw Hibari loom over him, swinging down at where he had been a few seconds before.

Unable to scramble far enough away in the small time allotted to him before Hibari tried to strike him again, Tsuna pushed himself a good distance before turning onto his back and watching the taller man intently. Hibari glared at him before lunging once more. In surprise and slight instinct he kicked out at the arm that swung a tonfa at him, connecting and knocking the metal weapon away. Seeing Hibari's surprise he tried to use those precious few seconds to get to his feet only to have them pass by too quickly. Just as he was pushing himself up a forceful swipe to his face caught him off guard and knocked him back to the floor.

He assessed his pain, taking in his aching jaw and stinging lip—the way warm blood slid down his chin—and figured the injury wasn't bad. But now he was annoyed. How could Hibari get mad at him, thinking he had overreacted about a broken promise, then overreact himself just because he had laughed at him for a cake shoved in his face?! Wiping blood sloppily from his chin he twitched in response to the feel of Hibari preparing for another strike, turning into it and luckily stopping the older man's arm with his own.

"Stupid Hibari-san! Didn't your mother ever teach you to treat others how you want to be treated?!" Tsuna yelled, closing his eyes tightly and moving forward to capture Hibari's tonfa wielding arm in his mouth, effectively biting the older man. Ha! He'd show him who got bitten!

Hibari cursed in surprise and tried to shake him off. "Brat! Didn't _your_ parents ever teach you to have proper respect for your elders!"

"Mah mudor daughd mem oou meed do gib depecd do ged id!" Tsuna mumbled back angrily, mouth still attached to Hibari's arm.

"I'm sorry—I didn't catch that—and let go before I kill you!" Hibari snarled, growing more irritated now that the kid's bite was actually starting to hurt.

Tsuna's caramel eyes glared darkly before he managed to catch Hibari by surprise once more, small hands moving to the older man's chest and pushing him back. He followed, falling half on him awkwardly before sitting up and releasing Hibari's arm.

"My tutor taught me you need to give respect to get it!" He repeated, bringing his hands up in an attempt to pin Hibari's arms to the floor. "It's earned not a given!"

"_You know Kyouya, here in the mafia world you need to give respect in order to get it no matter age or status. It's not a weakness to be able to bow your head first..."_

Hibari froze causing Tsuna to frown in lightly confusion. Dino. Dino had said the same thing his pet had... the two were actually quite a like. It wasn't the first time he had noticed this and it kind of unnerved him. Both had put some kind of hope in him and he had let them down—even if it was unintentional. Was it because he hadn't given them the respect they deserved so he wasn't able to understand what they might have been trying to relay to him? Again he felt like he was being forced to bow down to the world instead of the world falling to its knees before him and it irritated him.

And he was fighting with his pet again, raising his hand against him. He didn't want to do that anymore. And while the brat was disobedient and still needed to learn his place, maybe he had a point. And maybe he should have tried better to hear the two out so intentions were more clear and he wouldn't be put into bad situations. He met his pet's gaze before frowning with agitation and overpowering his pet with his strength, flipping them so he was the one pinning the brunette down.

If he wanted the kid to forgive him he should try hearing him out. Hearing what it was, exactly, that had made him so angry and figure out the proper way to make it better. "Tell me... tell me about yesterday. Your thoughts..."

Tsuna stared at Hibari like he thought the dark haired man was crazy, struggling lightly against his hold. What was going on? First Hibari seemed like he was going to attack him and now he wanted him to talk? About yesterday? What was going on?

"If you don't tell me... I won't understand. I'm willing to hear you out—be grateful." Hibari added as he watched his pet's confused expression.

Tsuna ceased his struggles, looking off to the side. Now Hibari was going to try communicating with him? Why didn't he do that from the start? And—no. Hibari couldn't be blamed. If he would have communicated properly when he was first hurt by Hibari maybe the fight could have been avoided and... and the cake wouldn't have been used in such a wasteful way.

"Your birthday... I wanted to something nice since you've been so... nice. So I asked Kabe-san what you like. I wanted it to be small so you would like it. My family... I always had fun planning surprises with everyone for one person. We worked hard on a traditional Japanese setting. We thought you would like it most. I really wanted you to hurry home so you could see it. So I asked—and you said you would come home." Tsuna frowned, thankful that his voice was steady and that he was able to keep his more selfish feelings to himself so easily. "I was worried when you didn't come right away... Kabe-san said you should be coming soon—I thought maybe something had happened. I tried to call. To find out when you came home that it was just because you were... you didn't have to hide it you know. You could have just said there was someone more important than your stupid pet."

Hibari stared blankly. His pet had worried about him like a silly little twit when he hadn't come home? And he had done all of that just to show him appreciation? The kid... honestly.

"You know Hibari-san... if you want to be with—that _man_ you just—y-you just have to say so." Tsuna mumbled, cheeks red as he avoided the steel blue gaze. "Even simple pets can understand the need for _private_ time."

Surprised by the venom in his pet's tone when he talked about Dino actually made Hibari want to laugh. He got the feeling the brunette didn't like the man he hadn't even met. And that, for some reason, made him feel a small amount of affection for the little brat. He sighed lightly as he felt all anger ease. Releasing the smaller male he climbed off of him to sit next to him, putting his tonfa away.

"For your information, Hisagi, that _man_ and I have decided to stop seeing each other." Hibari admitted, hoping it would help in whatever way possible.

Tsuna eyes widened at that news and he grew embarrassed when he actually started crying, causing Hibari to stare at him with confusion.

Frowning lightly, Hibari wondered why on earth his pet would cry at that news before wondering if the kid was experiencing the typical guilt, thinking it was his fault. "None of it is your fault... in case you were wondering."

He hated how awkward that sounded.

Tsuna shook his head slowly, unable to admit the reason. He felt shame for crying because he was actually _happy_ to hear that. He didn't know why but he felt great relief. Maybe it was his lonely selfishness that made him think that Hibari should belong only to him. "I'm sorry Hibari-san! For shoving that cake in your face."

Hibari sighed lightly, pulling the kid into his arms without really even thinking about it. When he did it bothered him... but he still didn't let go. He hugged the kid lightly, petting the side of his head. Did this mean their fight was over. He didn't understand it. He didn't understand much when it came to the brunette. The brat was turning everything upside down! And he didn't hate it. Recalling the kid's apology he sighed once more. "Me too..."

He wouldn't give an outright 'sorry'. If the kid truly forgave him then he would understand the meaning in those words.

* * *

"And don't eat dinner on your own. I will make sure to come back in time for us to eat together." Hibari said as he slipped his shoes on at the door, petting Hibird lightly before the little bird took off from his shoulder so he could stay behind with the rabbit. "Oh yeah..."

Pulling the paper from his pocket, he unfolded it before handing it to his pet who took it with curiosity.

"Your schedule for working with the girl." He said lowly before placing a hand on his pet's head and petting lightly. "I'll see you later."

"Ah—thank you—Hibari-san!" Tsuna blushed lightly when the taller man gave him a questioning look. "U-Um... I'll be w-waiting."

Nodding once in understanding, Hibari left leaving Tsuna and Hibird alone. Looking at the paper, Tsuna decided to put it into his room for safe keeping. Setting the paper on the table he sat on his bed and sighed. So did that mean his fight with Hibari was over? He didn't have any more angry feelings and he didn't feel anymore from Hibari.

Did this mean that they could move on now? He felt a little guilty that every time he tried to be a good pet he kept straying from it. Would he ever be a good pet for Hibari? And what about after Hibari? When he finally made it on his own? Where would it lead him? It was scary to think about.

_Vongola, walk bravely on the path decided..._

Jumping lightly when the voice whispered into his ear he looked around, clutching his ring tightly. Why was that voice talking to him now? What was it? Who was it?! Was he going crazy?

"Who are you?" He called out into the empty room.

"Hibird! Hibird!" Hibird suddenly responded, flapping his little wings before taking flight and landing on his head.

Tsuna blinked before laughing happily at the cute little bird. He felt less tense and afraid. But still... what was that voice? And why did it talk to him just now? Why did it talk to him at all? Arching a brow and looking at his ring he frowned lightly. Was it this? A little unnerved he slipped the ring back under his pillow before getting to his feet and deciding he wanted to sit out on the balcony for a little while for some fresh air. Hibari had never said he couldn't do that.

* * *

It was a shock to Tsuna when the first day after everything passed by pretty normally. He had gotten up and for once, instead of leaving to work right away, Hibari stayed and ate breakfast with him. It was nice. Neither of them said a word a to each other that was necessary but it was still nice. And then Hibari had waited for him to get dressed and brought him to Haru's shop. He couldn't help feeling like he was a little kid getting sent off to his first day of school. Even more so when Hibari, in his own kind of creepy way, acted like a lonesome parent... touching his head lightly while telling him to behave and to work hard. That he would see him later on.

His first day of actual work with Haru was pretty interesting and this time customers actually came. It was fun to learn how to interact with them and look over all of the costumes Haru had. When lunch rolled around and Kusakabe came to eat him with, Haru asking to join, Tsuna couldn't stop smiling. It was the most fun he had had in a long time and while it made him miss his family terribly, he appreciated the new friendships he was forming as well.

When the first week rolled by, some days falling into a similar fashion as the first, Tsuna couldn't believe it. Everything, it seemed, had finally calmed down. It was a little unnerving since he was use to arguments with Hibari and worries of his family. But now? Well... after that talk with Gokudera it seemed like the book had closed on him to Vongola. It was very lonely. But Haru and Kusakabe helped. Hibari seemed more tentative to him so they had an easier time communicating when something annoyed either of them.

He was a little stunned to find that by the second week... things seemed to be falling into a comfortable routine. Maybe it was just because he had such an explosive and exciting first week or so with Hibari that he thought it would always be like. He never thought about how normal life might have been for his master before he had come along. Was this it? It was nice but he couldn't help feeling that it was a little disappointing too.

By the time the third week rolled around he wasn't really bothered anymore. It felt normal. And nice. A lot less stressful than mafia life anyhow. He liked occasionally eating breakfast with Hibari and Hibird. Going to work for Haru and learning new things, seeing new costumes, and getting paid. He liked eating lunch with Kusakabe and sometimes Haru, talking to the older man and becoming better friends. He liked doing grocery shopping with Kusakabe since Hibari still allowed him to do so sometimes, liking it more when he got to go with Hibari once. It had been a fun experience. Hibari had been so serious about it.

He liked coming home and doing odd chores around the house for Hibari, feeling he should be a little useful and then welcoming the man home if he was up at the time. Hibari, it seemed, like it as well as he was always kissed on the forehead. That was something else he had gotten use and was slow in finding that he really liked it. It was the only kind of affection or praise Hibari would ever give him besides the gentle petting of his head.

When the last week of May rolled in Tsuna was surprised to note that he had now been with Hibari for practically a month. For a whole month?! For a whole month he had—he had... been gone from Vongola. Ah! Speaking of Vongola—

"Herbivore! Herbivore!"

"Ah!" Tsuna snapped from his thoughts at the call from Hibird, smiling as he got to his feet just as the little fluff ball came zooming into the kitchen. "Hibird!"

"Herbivore!" Hibird chirped happily, landing on his shoulder and nuzzling into his cheek.

He welcomed the bird just as affectionately by leaning his head into the small body gently before perking himself when he heard the front door open. Hurrying to the entryway he welcomed Hibari home, a little surprised that he was home so early.

"Welcome home Hibari-san!" He smiled, watching the taller man slip his shoes off. "Are you thirsty? Is Kabe-san here?"

"No..." Hibari replied lightly, turning his attention to his pet and pulling the kid close so he could brush his lips against the now familiar forehead. "Kusakabe went home for the day."

"Ah. Would you like me to draw you a bath?" Tsuna asked next, figuring that meant that Hibari was home for the day. But why so early.

"What are you? A housewife? I'm fine..." Hibari asked, arching a brow as he shrugged out of his coat.

Tsuna went red at that before turning on his heel and walking away. Hibari smirked after his pet before sighing lightly and walking toward his room. He hadn't expected Dino to leave again to Vongola so soon—though maybe it wasn't that surprising. He had said something about a birthday... and that after the loss of his brother he should be there for the younger members more. He didn't really get it but whatever. The only thing that really annoyed him was that Dino had suggested he take a day or two off while he was away.

It was going to be boring. Sighing once more he closed his door before changing into something more comfortable, looking over his sutures while at it. Romario had said they were fine and they appeared to be healing pretty good. He had been given ointment to help with scaring and preventing infection. He wished he could take the annoying things out now but knew they had to stay in a little longer. Shaking his head lightly he finished changing before going to find his pet. He wanted to feel that silky hair almost as bad as he wanted fresh oxygen to breathe. Frowning at that thought he decided to let it slide as a guilty pleasure. Everyone had one. He should be entitled to too. He would never tell anyone though.

Leaving his room to find the kid he was a little surprised to find him sitting in the kitchen looking somewhat distracted. Walking over he placed a light hand in the silky hair before pushing the head back so his pet would look at him. "What is it?"

"Hmm? Ah! Nothing! Sorry!" Tsuna laughed awkwardly before looking away for a few seconds. "Actually... can you believe it Hibari-san? We've been together for a whole month now!"

"Oh?" Hibari blinked, surprised by that information.

"Yeah! Isn't that kind of weird—err, not in a bad way! Just... surprising." Tsuna rambled, staring at the table before meeting his eyes and smiling. "We've been through a lot."

"Yeah." Hibari agreed lightly before petting the brunette lightly. A whole month. And still he had learned nothing... but he was getting closer to the kid. He would be happy with that for now.

* * *

Hibari yawned lightly, setting his book aside and stretching. Just a few more chapters to go and he would be done with the book. While it was interesting it was a little boring at the moment. Deciding to get something to drink he pushed himself up from his bed and walked out to his kitchen. On his way past his pet's room he paused when as he passed the open door he saw the small brunette was still awake, sitting on his bed and watching the storm through the window.

When a particular loud thunderclap boomed overhead he watched with interest as the kid jumped lightly before pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them lightly. Opening his mouth he thought of saying something before closing it and walking away. The kid was a little too old to be getting scared of such things. He would let him learn not to fear it on his own. Getting his drink he went back to his room, ignoring the kid as he walked by once more. Climbing back onto his bed he picked up his book once more, taking a sip of his tea, before going back to reading.

He was just turning the page to start the last chapter when a light knock at his door caught his attention. Looking over to his doorway he was unsurprised to see his pet standing there, looking shy and hesitant. "Yes?"

"Mm... H-Hibari-san? C-Could... I maybe sleep with y-you?" His pet asked lightly, voice trembling as he avoided eye contact. Hibari just stared.

He wanted to say no. Not just because he didn't want to baby the kid but also because he didn't want someone else in his bed. It was too weird. But yet... this could make them closer. If he accepted the kid then maybe he would gain a certain form of trust. If he led the kid to believe that he would be there for him then maybe it would be easier for the kid to open up to him about his strength when he became aware of it. Either way, the kid's trust was important. But could he—sighing to himself he scooted over before pulling the blankets back for the brunette to climb in.

He watched his pet perk up and walk over to him, watching him cautiously before smiling slowly and climbing into bed with him and burying himself under the covers. It made him feel a little better when the kid stayed to his side of the bed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if the smaller male wasn't all up in his space.

"You don't like thunder?" Hibari asked lightly after he watched the smaller male tense when another loud boom was heard.

Tsuna laughed lightly as he snuggled down into a pillow, eyes meeting inquiring bluish grey ones. "No, it's not like that. It just reminds me of... my brother. As a kid he was—actually it's kind of weird since he... was like thunder himself. But he would sometimes get scared. And so we would sleep together when it stormed real bad out. It kind of became a bonding thing between us."

Hibari nodded slowly in understanding. When he saw his pet close his eyes he turned his attention back to his book. He was about to pick up where he left off when his pet sighing loudly distracted him.

"It was his birthday today... it feels kind of sad that I will never get to celebrate with him again. And then it storms too—it's like I can't escape the reminder." Tsuna said softly, snuggling down even more.

Unsure what to say to that he just sighed himself and brought a hand to his pet's hair, stroking gently. Apparently it wasn't a bad idea. The kid relaxed into and soon he was asleep. Turning his attention back to his book he read for an hour before setting his book aside. He would have to finish it tomorrow. Turning his head to look at his pet, he sighed. He had never slept in the same bed with someone. And while the kid kept to his side it was still... weird. Reaching out a hand to pet the soft sienna hair lightly one more time he wondered if he should put him back in his own bed now that he was sleeping. Sighing softly and pushing the hair from a pale forehead he leaned down and pressed his lips to it, deciding to just leave him be. As he pulled away his attention was suddenly captured by his pet's parted lips.

They looked so soft—almost like a woman's. He frowned lightly. That girl wasn't making his pet do something humiliating like wear make up or anything, was she? That would be a violation of their agreement! He stared at the lips intently, wondering what kind of punishment he could give the girl if that was the case. He couldn't physically hurt her in any way. It would be unfair. He was much stronger than her... and he wasn't so sure he could just make his pet quit like he had threatened. Rolling his eyes and deciding to just ignore it for once he turned his attention back to the sleeping face only to freeze in shocked when he noticed he was almost _kissing_ the younger male!

Jerking back he stared in horror before turning his attention away from the brunette all together. What the hell had that been about?! He had almost kissed his pet? Why?!

-Chapter 14 End-

--

**A/N:** Finally it's here. Chapter 14! Sorry to keep you people waiting so long... though it wasn't as long as it could have been. I don't know. Something about this chapter puts me at ease. I think I did kind of bad at making it flow--PLEASE!! TELL ME IF YOU TOO FIND SOMETHING WRONG!

Anyway... Dino and Hibari. They talked and nothing bad happened! Yay? And some of Dino's feelings were revealed. And even Hibari was a little honest.

Okay. I really liked writing Hibari and Haru talking. I like Haru annoying Hibari. And even more so when she knows she is doing it. About Tsuna's first day--that will be included in the next chapter. I honestly didn't want to bother with it at the moment since I still don't really know how I want Haru's shop to be set up. Yeah. And buwhahaha... Hibird really likes Tsuna. Why? Because Hibari likes him so much--even though he doesn't know it yet. x3

The fight! It was less violent that I first intended it to be. But that's okay. There will be beatdowns and stuff in later chapters--especially when Hibari starts--oh. I can't talk about that. Lol. Ahaha... and in this chapter Hibari was suppose to actually kiss Tsuna but oh well. I am going to use the first kiss for next chapter.

NEXT CHAPTER THEY WILL KISS!!!~ XD Actually, Hibari steals it but still. Hopefully that will be exciting for you all.

--

**NEXT CHAPTER:** With Time. . .


	15. With Time

**SPECIAL NOTE:** I would like to dedicate this chapter to **bonbonpich**!!~ Because your doujin gave me the inspiration to write this chapter when I was being bad and procrastinating on it! XD Also, thank you to the readers who have so far given me 350+ reviews, 36,325+ hits, 10 community adds, 200+ favs and added this story to 260+ alerts!

--

**Chapter 15: With Time. . .**

The blue sky was clear without barely a cloud in sight and Tsuna could hardly believe that last night there had been a storm. The ground was still wet from the rain but it was all slowly drying under the sun's heated rays. He was watching the swaying of the green leaves in the warm spring breeze, happily noting to himself that summer was soon around the corner. He loved spring but summer was good too! And hopefully by the end of it he would have enough money saved up to at least get to the border of Italy.

Pulled from his thoughts at the call of his name he turned and smiled at Kusakabe before noticing the waitress was back and ready to take their drink orders. Beaming brightly at the waitress he placed his order of iced lemon tea before turning his attention to the menu.

Kusakabe arched a curious brow at the young woman when she blushed from his companion's smile before sighing lightly and placing his order of iced coffee. The kid should be happy Hibari hadn't seen that. Surely there would be a fit or two... and then fighting. Actually he was a little surprised that the fighting had seemed to die down.

The waitress returned right away with the drinks, looking hopefully at Tsuna as he smiled and took his tea, sticking the straw in that he was given and taking a sip. Noting the waitress was still there he blinked and looked back at her before gulping to himself when he saw she was staring at him. Had he done something wrong? Why was she—was she going to take their orders now? Squeaking lightly he quickly turned his attention back to his menu to try to hurry and figure out what he wanted.

Kusakabe cracked a smile as he watched the poor waitress who appeared to be confused by the brunette's sudden 'disinterest'. When the waitress met his eyes carefully he just shrugged and sent her on her way. When he saw his lunch companion look up and around for the now missing waitress, confused at her absence, he laughed outright.

"K-Kabe-san?" Tsuna blinked, looking at the taller man and frowning cutely, clearly lost.

"I don't know if you're just dense or naive." Kusakabe replied, sticking the straw in his mouth and chewing on the end.

"Huh?" Tsuna asked blankly, not sure if his friend was seriously asking or just teasing him, thus he should he offended.

Rolling his eyes in amusement Kusakabe fixed the smaller male with a steady gaze. "The girl just now. You were flirting and then just shot her down basically."

"Hiiih?!" The brunette squealed, face going pink before he looked around, like he was hoping no one else had heard. "F-_Flirting_? I was not!"

Smiling at the kid he resist the urge to laugh. "I don't know if you know this... but your smile isn't exactly easy to ignore. And when you flash it at someone I can see how it could daze them or catch their interest."

"Ah... w-what?" Tsuna frowned, covering his mouth. His smile? What was Kusakabe talking about? He smiled at people all the time—especially girls. And they never gave him the time of day. Of course... that had been when he was younger. As he had gotten older he heard from numerous people that he was quite good looking. Or handsome. But that was said by friends and family. They weren't going to exactly tell him he was ugly, were they? And he didn't think he was... but... it wasn't like he ever let those compliments go to his head.

He didn't think he was completely hopeless but he wasn't striking like Gokudera or rugged like Yamamoto. Even Lambo, with his girlish beauty, seemed to get more girls. Frowning lightly he shook his head a little and sighed.

Kusakabe was amused. The kid didn't know his own attraction. And maybe that was a good thing. When he did turn on the charm it was innocent and natural. A small smirk came to him as he wondered in the back of his mind... would it work on his boss? He didn't know why but he thought the kid was special. Like the smaller male and his boss were meant to meet for some reason.

"It's nothing..." He finally answered, smiling and looking over his menu. "So what should we eat for lunch today? I'm kind of craving red meat."

Arching a brow lightly Tsuna stared at the taller man for a minute before giving it up, figuring the older man wasn't going to give him an answer. "Um... I think I will just have the chicken pasta with spinach and tomato."

"You eat like a woman!" Kusakabe laughed before dipping his chewed straw into his iced coffee and drinking some."

Eyebrow twitching lightly Tsuna decided to ignore that as he placed his menu aside. What were with all these hits to his masculinity all of a sudden? Sure. He didn't have the ruggedness of Yamamoto or ooze testosterone like Ryohei or have a sculpted body like Hibari—wait! Choking on his drink at the thought of Hibari in nothing but a towel he forced his attention to the glass table before suddenly recalling how Hibari had poked at his manhood as well by commenting on the size of his privates.

"Are you okay?" Kusakabe asked with concern, wondering if he should go to the brunette's aide.

Coughing and glaring, Tsuna finally managed to draw breath. "I am not a woman!"

Laughing, Kusakabe relaxed. "I didn't say you were."

"Yeah... well, you compared me and that's not cool." Tsuna sniffed, wiping his face off.

"Well... seeing how that comment almost killed you, I suppose I should apologize." Kusakabe smiled, watching the brunette to make sure he was okay.

Rolling his eyes Tsuna muttered something before turning his attention once more to the waitress as she came back to get their food orders. He noticed how the young woman blushed and avoided his gaze. Kusakabe was crazy. She wasn't looking at him at all. Once the young woman had taken their order and walked away he thought about calling the older man out but decided it didn't matter.

"Really, kid, are you okay?" Kusakabe asked him after a minute or two of silence.

Seeing the older man's genuine concern he smiled lightly. "I'm fine, Elvis."

Kusakabe arched a brow before looking unamused and rolling his eyes. "Good to know Tuna."

They both laughed, Tsuna smiling as he took a slow drink of his tea. He really did like Kusakabe. It still amazed him that he had been scared of him at first. Of course it wasn't like the older man gave off a friendly impression. Not that he really gave off a mean one either. Though he didn't look the most welcoming. More like yakuza actually Tsuna thought with a light laugh. But once you got to know him... there was no way you could dislike him—well, unless you had a personal grudge or something he guessed.

Despite appearances and how he had reacted to the taller man upon their first meeting... Kusakabe was rather friendly and easy going. He really seemed to care about people. Well. He seemed to care about Hibari and he was also really nice to him. He had been there for him when he needed a shoulder to cry on, stood up for him against Hibari, kept a smile on his face even when it felt like there was nothing left in life to smile about. He was truly happy they were friends. And a little surprised at how easily it came for them. He had never been able to make friends easily before. Yamamoto was really the only one... and perhaps Ryohei. And Longchamp.

He liked how he could be light and playful around Kusakabe without having to worry about saying something wrong or that might annoy him. Over the past month he had learned a little about the older man but also really not that much. Not like he could complain. It wasn't like he was eager to share everything about his past either. But while they lacked information on each other they still seemed to have a good friendship. He liked that it was more on based on trust than knowledge. He didn't need Kusakabe to know everything about him but it was nice to know that the older man had faith in him and liked him for him. Not who he was or where he came from.

Though... there _was_ one thing he was curious about, and wanted to ask about it but he didn't want to—he didn't know if he should or not. But... watching him doing it now—he wanted to know.

"Um... Kabe-san? The straw... you do the same thing with plant stalks. Err, why do you chew on them?" He asked, large caramel eyes watching the other man with hesitant curiosity. He didn't want to be laughed at.

"Hmm?" Kusakabe blinked as he pulled the straw from his mouth and looked at it. "Oh. Well..."

They were distracted as their food was finally delivered. Looking at the time Kusakabe frowned before sighing. "We need to hurry. Your break is almost up."

"Ah!" Tsuna pulled out his cell and looked at the time before quickly putting it away and picking up his fork. "Right! Haru is cute and all but she can be a little scary when mad!"

"Don't let Kyou-san hear you say that!" Kusakabe snickered as he starting cutting up his meat.

Tsuna rolled his eyes before smiling a little. Hibari and Haru... they were actually kind of alike. Well in stubbornness. Maybe that's why Hibari didn't like her. "Do you think I should get her a piece of cake? In case we run late?"

"Oooh... buying gifts for your little girlfriend now? I wonder what Kyou—" Kusakabe smirked around a mouthful of steak.

"Kabe-san. Seriously." The brunette pouted so cutely the older man had to give in.

"I'm sure it would help." He advised wisely, once again enjoying his lunch with the younger man.

* * *

Yawning politely behind his hand even though no one was around to see it, Tsuna stuck his key in the door and unlocked it before stepping inside, happy to be home. Kicking his shoes off and stretching to pop his shoulders and back he went to the kitchen to get a drink and some pocky before looking at the time. Hibari wasn't going to be home for a while yet. Taking the snacks to his room he set his snacks down on the bedside table before going to his closet and grabbing the manga he had recently bought.

Receiving his first paycheck had been one of the happiest days of his life. He felt proud and grown up. And Haru had been so excited to present it to him which, he supposed, added more to his excitement in receiving it. While he knew he should save it he couldn't help splurging and spending it all in one shopping trip. Hibari hadn't been too pleased when he had found out, calling him immature and irresponsible. And then he had been surprised when his master presented him with the latest music contraption: an iPod that his master and Kusakabe had bought together for him to congratulate him. He had to beg childishly for it when Hibari wondered aloud if he should just return it and when he was finally handed he it realized, with quite a bit of shock, that the big bad wolf had been teasing him. Blushing, he had thanked Hibari repeatedly before calling Kusakabe and thanking him as well.

There are many things he missed about life in Japan. One of them was being able to be a normal kid and reading manga. And now that he had the chance to... he wouldn't waste it. Grabbing a volume of a series he had thought sounded interesting he climbed onto his bed and leaned back against his headboard which had been cushioned with some pillows, popping his headphones in and turning his music on.

Reading manga while listening to music and eating pocky... it almost made him laugh. It was rather childish considering he was now an adult but he had missed it. It was simple. And normal.

* * *

Tsuna was just finishing up his dinner of instant noodles and sauce when he heard Hibird calling for him from the balcony. Smiling he quickly put his dishes in the sink before hurrying to the sliding door and letting the tiny bird in.

"Herbivore!" Hibird called, flying in and landing in his hair before seeming to snuggle against his head for warmth.

Smiling, he closed the door again before hurrying over to the front door just as Hibari came in. Smiling happily he stood before the taller man and greeted him like usual, "Welcome home Hibari-san!"

The smile he had slowly turned into a frown when all he received from Hibari was a small nod and then the dark haired man looked away and took his shoes off. Opening his mouth he wanted to ask if something was wrong but then quickly closed it, knowing Hibari wouldn't tell him even if something was. If anything they would get into an argument. A part of him kind of wanted to. It would be worth it if something was bothering Hibari but... when Hibari turned back toward him he perked up a little, wondering if maybe the other was just a little tired. Hibari was only human of course. Surely he got tired too!

He visibly deflated when Hibari spared him a glance before walking around him and leaving him standing in the hall. No petting. No kisses. Shaking his head at how stupid it sounded to sulk over something like that he tried not to let it bother him but—quickly turning on his heel he made to follow his master. It felt like he was being ignored, but surely it was just his mind making it up! Hibari had no reason to be angry with him. He had been good! Making it to Hibari's door he waited outside it, like sometimes was usual when he wanted to watch some television, hoping Hibari would hurry and change.

His wish was granted, only it didn't make him happy. Hibari opened the door only to pause in light surprise at the sight of him there before dawning a blank expression. Holding out a hand Hibari called for Hibird before turning his gaze to the floor.

"I am tired Hisagi... go play by yourself." The dark haired male said lightly before gathering his bird and closing the door.

Tsuna felt his mouth hanging open as humiliation bit into him when the back of his eyes prickled with tears. He was sure he was just imagining it... Hibari _wasn't_ shutting him out! He was just tired! Or... or maybe not feeling well. That _had_ to be it. So his stomach could stop hurting now... and his eyes could stop prickling.

"Hibari-san..." He whimpered lowly, taking a few steps back before wiping at his eyes and going to his room. He wasn't sure what was going on but hopefully it would be all better tomorrow.

*

Hibari sighed tiredly, rubbing at his forehead before pushing away from his door and going to his bed while trying to ignore the feelings of his pet's hurt and confusion. It should be easy to ignore. What should he care about other people and their feelings! The brat was just a pet! And that... was part of the problem.

Deeply disturbed at the events that had _almost_ happened last night Hibari decided he needed to take a step back and refocus. There were so many things wrong with what he had almost done last night whether it was instinctual or desire or just... accidental. It didn't matter. It should never had crossed his mind. Subconsciously or not.

First and foremost... his pet was a _kid_. True he didn't know his exact age but he appeared and acted so _young_. Secondly just a pet. And then there was the fact that he had broken the somewhat relationship he had with Dino off not that long ago that didn't set well with him. Dino and his pet were a lot alike. He didn't want to do something his pet would misconstrue and then end up with another crazy love confession. Running a hand through his hair he groaned before sitting on his bed. The solution was easy. The kid was his pet. And thus he would be treated as so.

Plain and simple.

The brunette was to be his companion and he would use that to find out the hidden strength. He had been spoiling the kid too much. It would have to stop. For his own sanity and peace of mind if not for anything else important. He knew the kid would be hurt and confused but he wouldn't let that bother him. No matter how his instinct betrayed him and the kid called for comfort. He was stronger than that.

"Herbivore." Hibird chirped lowly causing Hibari's attention to go to his little bird.

He wasn't surprised that the small bird could feel his other pet's emotions. Petting the little ball of fluff lightly he tried to reassure his bird that the herbivore would be fine. Hibird chirped his name lowly too before nuzzling into his hand and singing one of the many songs he had learned.

Leaning back against his headboard he closed his eyes to rest them only to have them open a few minutes later when the sound of an incoming text caught his attention. Pulling his phone from his pocket he looked at the ID before opening the message and reading what Kusakabe wanted.

_What should I tell the kid?_

Hibari stared at the message before frowning lightly. He knew this might happen. His pet had turned to Kusakabe for answers. He didn't have to think about his answer before he was replying.

-Nothing.-

* * *

Tsuna didn't know what to do. Kusakabe wouldn't tell him anything and nothing got better the next day or the one after it. Or even the following one. Hibari didn't talk to him. Even when he was a good pet Hibari wouldn't pet his hair or acknowledge him. He still fed him and made sure he was taken care of but that was about it. And he made himself keep playing a good pet. He didn't question Hibari and tried not to sulk in front of him. He vehemently tried to deny that it was _him_ Hibari had a problem with but as the days wore on and Hibari remained like was usual with Kusakabe and Hibird he couldn't help feeling it _was_ him.

He didn't know why it actually bothered him so much. So Hibari didn't pet him or acknowledge him. At least he still got to live him with. At least he was still taken care of. At least he still got to work with Haru and be friends with Kusakabe. And there was no chance of him or Hibari fighting since they barely interacted with each other.

But that didn't matter. Because through it all he still just wanted Hibari to like him. And that wouldn't happen if Hibari didn't even take interest in his existence. It scared him a little when he found himself becoming use to the treatment. When he'd rush to greet Hibari and welcome him home he wasn't surprised when he got no answer. When he would eat dinner he wasn't surprised when Hibari was absent more and more than before. When he'd wake up... Hibari was never there for breakfast.

He felt sick with shame when Hibari actually paid attention to him one day. He had been so excited when Hibari called had him to him. He had went like an excited puppy, eager for his master's touch and praise. He had hoped Hibari was back to normal... but that wasn't it. The dark haired man had just wanted to remove his stitches since his brow was healed now. The disappointment was hard to swallow and he _hated_ that he almost cried.

A part of him wanted to rebel. Hibari always paid attention to him when he was bad. Even if it was punishment. But a silly part didn't want to be bad. What... what was happening to him?! What was wrong with him?

_What was wrong?_

"What's wrong?"

The question brought distracted caramel eyes to the speaker, a small smile coming to mask the frown that seemed to cause concern. "Just thinking."

Kusakabe watched the brunette with a barely hidden frown. Something was going on and he wasn't quite sure what it was. He knew it had to do with Hibari and the kid but he didn't know _how_. He didn't think the two were fighting again. They were both explosive in their anger... which meant there wouldn't be this quiet brooding the two seemed to be doing lately.

"How are you getting along with Kyou-san?" He decided to take a stab, knowing he'd get more from the smaller male than his boss.

"Ah..." Tsuna frowned, wondering how to answer that. Could it be considered fine if he didn't even really exist to Hibari? Of course he didn't want to complain when it could be worse. "Good. Things have... settled down a lot."

And it was true. And kind of sad now. He missed the fighting. Anything was better than this he supposed. Of course... it didn't give him a chance to become attached to Hibari. So... maybe that was a good thing. He should be happy. With Hibari ignoring him he could focus his full attention on figuring out what to do and where to go once he had the money. Hibari didn't bother him so it wasn't like he had to hide anything in case Hibari didn't like the thought of him leaving. Although, why would he? From the way it seemed it wasn't really like he wanted him there in the first place.

Yeah. He shouldn't be sad over it but happy. And thankful. He would work and save up so he could leave. He had already started saving up a nice amount. It wasn't much but it was a start. He was sure that by the end of the summer he would be able to leave. Maybe even before that. And he would never forget how grateful to Hibari he should be. Maybe he should even do something nice for him. Like replace the clothes he had ruined. And repay the money he had used to get his clothes and stuff.

Sighing and taking an absent sip from his drink he smiled lightly before he noted that Kusakabe was staring at him. "Sorry! Just... thinking. Hibari-san and I are fine. Don't worry."

The smile the brunette gave was so sweet and painfully innocent Kusakabe had trouble believing it wasn't real. But it wasn't like there was much he could do. Hibari didn't want to talk about it. The kid didn't know what was going on. Not much he could do but hope it really _would_ be okay in the end.

* * *

He felt stupid. How could he have _ever_ thought that _that_ would be a _good_ idea?! It was painfully obvious he didn't know what he was doing but he still decided to try anyway. He should have known it would end in disaster. That his master would _not_ be pleased but... and what the hell was with his _master_ anyway?

It was obvious the taller man was livid. And he _still_ didn't acknowledge him. Even when he had started yelling, trying to pick a fight. He sighed.

Attention. Pure and simple.

He couldn't deny it. He wanted Hibari to pay attention to him. He didn't care if he sounded like a child. If it made him crazy. He wanted it. And so he hoped win his favor. But how? Obviously by doing something his master would appreciate. He still wasn't quite sure _how_ this led to him thinking he could _cook_ but that's where his inspiration took him. He wanted to cook a meal for Hibari. It sounded girly and lovey dovey so he kept telling himself girls _baked_ and he was going to _cook—_big difference! He wasn't sure if that was true but it gave him peace of mind.

He didn't know how it had happened. One second things seemed to be going fine, the next there was a mess everywhere. Water was boiling over and a pan of sauce he had been trying to heat up had exploded everywhere. When he had tried to get a rag to clean the mess he came back to find a pan of meatballs on fire. He was just about to throw a cup of water on it when he was suddenly shoved back. He stumbled back into a pair of arms that gabbed him and pulled him protectively close to a large body.

It took a few seconds for him to figure out that Hibari had been the one who shoved him and it was in Kusakabe's arms that he had landed in. He watched Hibari put the fire out by turning off the stove and pouring baking soda onto the flames until they went out. His heart stilled for a second when Hibari turned to face him with a death glare. When Hibari opened his mouth as if to yell at him he held his breath, a small part of him excited even though he knew he should fear for his life since he had almost started a house fire. In _Hibari's_ house. Sane people just _didn't_ do that.

And he _must_ have been crazy because when Hibari seemed to think better of it and just turned to ignore him once more he snapped. He yelled at the man, cursed at him, and threw a fit worthy of a rich sweet sixteen girl not getting the party she wanted. What did it get him? A surprised look before Hibari glared, grabbed him the back of neck and drug him to his room before throwing him in and slamming the door shut. He wanted to scream and cry at the same time.

Walking over to the bed he sank down onto it before sighing and once again wondering what the _hell_ he had been thinking. His only distraction came in the form of Kusakabe, asking if he was okay and making him hold still while the older man checked him for injuries. He didn't protest or resist. He was too stunned and sad. Hibari _still_ wouldn't talk to him? He really didn't know what to do.

* * *

Hibari was _furious_. Even more so at the reason _why_ he was mad in the first place. His. Damn. Pet! What had the stupid rabbit been thinking?! Throwing a stained wash cloth into the sink he brushed his hair out of his eyes, looking up when Kusakabe came into the kitchen with a small smile.

"He's fine. No burns or any kind of injury whatsoever." The taller man said with a small smile at his barely hidden relief.

He knew Kusakabe had seen it but if he ignored it the other would too. Thankfully. "Damn brat."

Closing his eyes he sat back and told his heart it could stop pounding now. It was over. His home hadn't been burned down. There wasn't that much damage from the fire. His pet... was okay. It was odd to feel relief at that when all he really wanted to do at the moment was kill the stupid thing. Strangle him to within an inch of his life and then throw him out of the window. But he was _still_ relieved. When he had come home to get some things he had been surprised when Hibird had suddenly gone crazy, calling for his pet in small, frantic chirps. He soon understood why when he opened his door and smelled smoke and heard his rabbit panicking.

His heart had stopped as he registered that there was a fire... and his pet was near it. Without thinking he had ran to the kitchen, grabbed his pet and pushed him back toward Kusakabe who had followed along instinctively. As he put out the fire he couldn't stop thinking about what might have happened if he hadn't gotten there in time. His pet obviously didn't know the proper way to put out a fire—he... could have _died_.

That thought hadn't sat too well with him. And it bothered it that it wasn't just because it would be a waste of a human life.

"Kyou-san? If it means anything... he said he was sorry." Kusakabe said lightly, setting the first aid kit down on a counter and watching his boss.

Narrowed steel blue eyes met his before Hibari sighed and got to his feet. "It doesn't."

Kusakabe sighed. "I know it's not really any of my business but... did something happen?"

Hibari remained silent for a minute before glaring at the taller man. "You're right. It's none of your business."

Dusting himself off he recalled what he had come here for. Pulling out his phone he called Dino, telling the blonde he was going to be a little late before putting his phone away and going to his room. When he came back out after quickly changing his clothes he paused in the hallway when he heard his pet talking presumably to Kusakabe.

"So Hibari-san is mad?" The brunette asked lightly.

"Well... he's not happy. Fires are serious business." Kusakabe tried to comfort.

"I... I don't know what happened. Everything just kind of... happened at once." The kid said with a sulky tone.

"What were you trying to do?" Kusakabe asked, the sound of running water following his question.

"I—I w-wanted to make something for Hibari-san. I thought he would like it and then maybe... he'd stop—I don't know what I did wrong." His pet said sadly. He couldn't take it.

"Kusakabe, lets go." He said as he walked into the kitchen, ignoring his pet's surprise as he held up the papers to show his partner that they had what they needed now.

"Ah... sure, Kyou-san." Kusakabe nodded before turning his attention to the frowning brunette and smiling a little. "Try not to start anymore fires, okay?"

Touching a small shoulder lightly he gave the kid one last smile before following his boss out. Tsuna watched them go before sighing sadly and looking around him. The mess had already been cleaned up. As he looked around he couldn't help feeling defeated. He had nearly died and Hibari still didn't give him any attention. He really didn't know what he had done but he was now sure there wasn't much he could do to make it better.

* * *

Calm brown eyes met steel blue and dark brown as Hibari Kyouya and Kusakabe Tetsuya walked into the restaurant they were to meet at. He walked over to greet the men before asking to be showed to a private booth. Due to his popularity and familiarity with the place he and his companions didn't have to wait long. Once they all sat down they waited for Romario to join them before ordering their drinks and food.

In a way he was happy that Romario and Kusakabe were joining Hibari and himself. He wasn't sure how his previous student felt or thought but he found it a little awkward to be alone with the man sometimes. While it was technically _over_ the attraction was still there and sometimes he had to use all of his will power to force himself _not_ to follow his body's wants and try to seduce his way back into the younger man's pants. It was easier to resist with others around. Although... Hibari, himself, was making it a little easier to resist now too. The dark haired man was changing again and this time it wasn't an attractive thing.

Before he seemed to open and soften a little more. And now? Now he seemed to emotionally close himself off. Not that he was a sensitive person to begin with but...

"So what is this about Dino?" Hibari asked as he set some papers on the table.

He snapped to attention, looking the papers over before turning to his ex-student. "Are these it?"

"Yes, everyone I have bitten from a mafia family is in there." Hibari answered slowly, before glaring lightly, his silent way of demanding an answer.

"It's finally started. After long talks and meetings... things are moving forward with Vongola—from how it will be run to gathering information on the attacks, people who might be involved, and who is behind it." He stated seriously, looking around the table once before grabbing the papers and pulling them toward him. "No one outside of Vongola, myself, and one or two other families know this or will know this until things have settled down more. So I will be leaving to help them, give them support, and help quash any rumors that might be leaked. The most important thing is to try to prevent any more attacks while the family is still recovering from their recent blow."

Hibari took this news with interest, his face relaxing as he watched the blonde. _Finally_? What had taken so long? It had been over a month since the attack! "It took this long to—"

Dino laughed darkly, sighing lightly as he sipped his drink. "Yeah well... arguments about what should be done popped up and sometimes were not that easy to smooth over. There were arguments about who should take over since my brother had no heirs. A few of his guardians felt they should be the ideal choice while others who had coveted the position as Vongola's boss made their voices heard as well. And while there was fighting within in the family it was hard to look for those who wished to destroy it from the outside."

Holding back a tired sigh Dino tried not to think of how Gokudera thought he should be the man for the job as Tsuna's right hand man if no one else more suitable could be found. And the Storm guardian had a point, in his opinion. But then Mukuro had to stick his nose in it. He wasn't sure if the Mist guardian truly wished for the position or merely wished to rile Gokudera. Either way Gokudera was unhappy with the suggestion and had an instant fit when he thought the smirking Italian might actually win Reborn's favor with the suggestion.

Yamamoto suggested Reborn and things seemed to calm a little with the surprise of the nominee but then Xanxus had entered the fray, demanding he have the position since it should have been his to begin with. What surprised him most was how quiet Reborn and Timoteo had seemed to be through the whole thing. The two merely observed the countless meetings.

"So what is going to happen?" Hibari asked cautiously, not sure if Dino would answer but hoping so.

Shaking his head and smiling a little Dino met his companion's eyes. "Xanxus, leader of the Varia, will be the one to take Vongola's reigns into his hands... for now. He is not officially boss but he will have some power over the family and say as to what happens. My brother's Storm guardian, his right hand, will act as adviser—much to both of their displeasure."

Dino actually laughed in amusement at that. Oh, were Gokudera and Xanxus pissed. It was hard to tell who was actually more mad about it.

"Ah? Why don't you just get a new boss?" Hibari asked, a little confused at the way Vongola was now doing things.

"If it was that easy, believe me... it would have been done. But it's not due to the loss of something important." Dino frowned lightly. "The one who is to be boss of Vongola must prove their worth in many ways and one of those ways has been... lost. Which is why they're doing things like this for now. Xanxus will remain leader until the new year. By then things should be figured out more."

"Lost?" Hibari questioned, deeply interested.

"Yes. A valuable piece of the Vongola heirloom has been lost. We're not quite sure what happened to it." Dino replied vaguely, not sure how much to give away. Even to Hibari. Some things should remain quiet. For now.

"So... why is this Xanxus guy going to take over for now?" Hibari chose to question instead when he figured he wasn't going to get any more information on the previous subject.

"Xanxus was my brother's competitor for becoming Vongola boss back when my brother was a teenager. He also happens to be the adopted son of Vongola's Nono... so he is worthy to be leader—he may even become future boss. I don't know yet... though I am sure there will be many who will try to stand in his way." Dino explained slowly until their food orders came.

They turned their topic of conversation to more general topics as they ate. It wasn't until they were finished and preparing to leave that the subject was brought up again a little.

"So when do you leave?" Hibari asked Dino as they all set down their share of the bill.

"In two days. I'll make sure to have jobs for you and I will see what I can throw your way when we start investigating since Vongola is going to need all the help they can get from the few they can trust." Dino replied as he got to his feet and straightened his shirt. "I'll stay in contact with regular phone and text updates, of course. I'll see if I can have you invited as well."

Hibari couldn't help smirking lightly at the thought. He had never really given much thought to Vongola before but now he was finding it more and more interesting. He wouldn't mind going to the main estate and meeting some of the most talked about members.

* * *

Kusakabe couldn't help being amused as he listened to the pretty girl chat away happily about her shop and the recent commissions she had received as she nibbled on her chocolate and strawberry cake for dessert. He had come to find the girl to be rather pleasurable company when he and the kid would have lunch. She didn't always eat with them, not wanting to annoy Hibari, but she knew that he couldn't say anything about her occasionally eating lunch with her employee. Especially when they had a chaperone. Haru was an interesting girl indeed.

He liked watching how the kid interacted with her. They were playful and animated, like the best of friends. And while Haru continued to flirt subtly there wasn't anything between them. He was happy to report that to Hibari whenever the younger man would grow suspicious. He liked that the kid had a good friend. He seemed more happy around her.

Well, usually he did. Watching the kid now he noted that he was acting a little strange. Oh, the brunette _tried_ to act like nothing was amiss but he could see it was a lie. He wasn't sure if it was a gift of his, to read people so easily, or if he was just more observant than the girl seemed to be as she kept talking like everything was normal.

The kid was listening but it was clear he wasn't paying attention. His face looked a little flushed, though it was rather warm out. Being early June meant that the temperature would start steadily rising as summer approached. Maybe he was a little exhausted from the heat.

"Aiee! You know what would be so fun? A costume party! This Halloween! Kabe-san! You should let me dress you up! I could make the perfect costume for you—ah! Please, oh please!" Haru said with excitement, batting her eyelashes playfully.

Kusakabe laughed as he pushed his finished plate away and tried to appear thoughtful. "Weeeeeell... maybe. We'll see."

"I'll take that as a yes." Haru beamed at him before turning her attention to Tsuna. "And Tsuna-san will allow me to dress him as well, right? Of course! Tsuna-san is my best friend! He wouldn't deny me that!"

Tsuna calmly turned his attention to his friend and smiled. "As long as it's not anything girly I guess that's okay."

He gave her a cute smile to which she simpered at before turning back to her cake.

"Hey, do you think Hibari-san would allow me to fit him as well? I'm sure he'd make the most handsome devil." Haru smiled prettily at her two companions.

Tsuna and Kusakabe stared before both started laughing, the brunette a little hesitantly and the pompadour wearing man in deep amusement.

"I don't think Kyou-san would agree to it, whether the costume was appropriate or not." Kusakabe gasped as he tried to control his laughter.

"Aww... but what if I dressed Tsuna-san in something cute and skimpy?" Haru playfully pouted as she pushed her cleaned plate away.

"W-What?!" Tsuna squawked before understanding the meaning and blushing while rolling his eyes. "We _aren't_ together!"

Haru ignored him, humming happily as if to say 'it's only a matter of time' before she started questioning Kusakabe on what he wanted to be.

Tsuna sighed before staring off into space again as Haru talked to Kusakabe, fighting the frown that wanted to take over. Kusakabe watched from the corner of his eyes, frowning a little when the kid started acting weird again. They were just about to leave when a sudden shower caught them off guard.

"Oh no! I don't remember hearing anything about rain!" Haru pouted, not really wanting to walk out in the rain. She still had work—although... if she and Tsuna got wet maybe she could get him into one of her _dry_ costumes. And—she smiled perversely to herself—she could watched the brunette undress. "Oh well, I guess we'll just have to brave it!"

"No, that's okay. I'll call a car." Kusakabe replied, unknowingly ruining the girl's plans as he pulled out his cell.

When Tsuna and Haru arrived back at the shop they went back to work, Haru a little disappointed she didn't get to get Tsuna in one of her costumes _or_ watch him undress. They worked together, Haru playing music as she went around her shop, helping customers and taking orders as Tsuna cleaned up and put things away until it was time to go home. It was then that Haru noticed her brunette was acting weird. And when she thought on it he had been acting a little weird at lunch, though he tried to hide it.

She watched with concern as he seemed disoriented for a minute before shaking his head and gathering his things together so he could leave. "Tsuna-san... are you okay?"

Tsuna looked at her with a light frown before smiling brightly. "Yup! Just a little tired I guess. Sorry."

Giving the girl a farewell salute he left the shop and braved the rain as it started to down pour. When he got home he quickly changed before getting himself a warm cup of tea. It was warm out but he still felt a little cold. After finishing his tea he decided to tidy up a little, knowing he had been neglecting it recently in his depression.

* * *

Hibari yawned, Hibird sleeping on his shoulder, as he stepped out of the car and under the umbrella Kusakabe had been holding out for him. Taking it, he nodded to the older man before waiting a minute so the other could climb back into the car before he went to his building. As he made it to his unit and stepped in he was surprised when he didn't find his pet there, waiting to greet him. Instantly he started to wonder if something was wrong. The kid always greeted him. Even if he didn't praise him for it he was still there when he got home if it was a decent time and he had come home early today since Dino wasn't around thus there wasn't much to do.

After taking his shoes off he went to his pet's room only to find he wasn't there. Frowning lightly, he went to the kitchen only to find no trace. It was as he was cutting through the living to get to the hallway that he found his rabbit, sitting out on the balcony and seemingly watching the rain. Brows furrowing he watched before noting something was off. He couldn't quite place it but there _was _something. He watched the kid for a minute before shrugging and going to his room to change. He would keep an eye on him, only acting if it proved to be something serious.

*

Tsuna sat on his bed, staring out of his window as he watched the rain. He felt a little bad. Hibari had come home and he hadn't even noticed. He didn't get to greet him. While it wasn't really a big deal it still felt kind of weird. Hibari didn't even alert him to his presence. And even Hibird hadn't greeted him. For some reason that make him really sad. Hibird always greeted him. Hibird was always excited to see him.

Sniffling a little he closed his eyes when his pounding headache started a painful rhythm over his left eye. It was now 2 o'clock in the morning and he still couldn't sleep. So he decided to watch the rain. It pattered soothingly against the window though only offered a little comfort to his heated body and pounding head. He wanted to open the window, wondering if the smell of the rain would help him but the angle it was coming down in was toward him which meant if he opened it it would rain inside his room. He didn't think Hibari would be happy about that plus he really didn't want a wet room either.

He sighed lightly... Hibari. A small smile curved his lips as the thought of the dark haired male brought to mind the last time it had rained kind of like this. On Lambo's birthday. There wasn't any thunder or lightning this time but it was still raining pretty hard. And he couldn't sleep. He had went to Hibari and slept with him.

A faint blush tinted his already flushed cheeks as he recalled how... nice it had been. How Hibari had petted his hair gently and he had found comfort in it. Pulling his knees to his chest he sighed lightly, wishing Hibari would do it again. He really missed it. It was something he never thought he would miss. Hibari petting his hair. And smiling lightly at him. Returning his greeting. Whimpering, he slowly got to his feet, staring out of the window as his mind warred with his body.

*

Hibari felt his conscious pulling him awake and he tried to resist before a sudden alert shot through him, effectively pulling him from slumber as his eyes shot open and took in the darkness as he felt another presence in his room. He tensed a little, trying not to move too much to alert the intruder that he was awake. He watched as a shadowed mass moved into his room and toward his bed. In a slow, stealthy movement he slid a hand up under his pillow toward where he kept his tonfa, pausing when some light from his window managed to reveal the form as his pet.

His caution turned to instant curiosity as he watched the small form move slowly over to his bed before halting at the edge. His pet seemed to think on something before slowly pushing the covers back and climbing into his bed. That shocked him. He watched as his pet snuggled down, taking care to stay near the edge. What the hell was going on? Why was he here?

He thought about getting up and kicking him out. He had no right to be in here. Especially without his permission! About to sit up he paused when he felt the small trembling vibrations through his mattress. Frowning lightly he let his gaze move over what little of his pet's form he could see in the darkness. He was shaking? Why?

He didn't know if it was because he wasn't fully awake or what but when that annoying instinct kicked in he found that he couldn't fight it. His pet had come to him. Something was bothering the brunette. And he didn't know why but he knew _he_ could make it better. A part of that scared him but he didn't fight it as his arm moved toward the smaller body. He felt his pet tense when his hand touched a slim waist before he grabbed hold and pulled the body closer to his. His pet didn't fight him as he pulled him against his body, turning him to face him as he took in that wonderful smell of citrus and vanilla that floated up from the silky sienna hair he hadn't felt in forever.

Unable to resist he moved his head so his lips could brush against the soft skin of his pet's forehead. He had barely brushed a light kiss there before he was gasping and pulling back. Pushing himself to his elbow with a frown he moved his free hand up to touch his pet's burning forehead, tracing it down to a heated cheek. Quickly pushing himself from his bed he moved over to his light and turned it on and took in his flushed and slightly sweaty pet, frowning more.

He was sick!

Resisting the urge to fret he hurried back to his pet's side and pulled him onto his lap, petting his hair and nuzzling into a heated cheek. How could this have happened under his nose?! This wasn't some light cold—his rabbit had a high fever! And Kusakabe! Kusakabe had seen him today and didn't report anything! But... that didn't matter. What mattered was getting the fever down!

"Come on herbivore." Hibari said lightly, pushing himself to his feet and carrying his pet to the bathroom.

Tsuna wanted to cry as he wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck as he was carried bridal style to the bathroom. He had Hibari's attention! He couldn't believe it!

Hibari set his pet down on the toilet gently before running him a lukewarm bath then stripping the brunette and setting him in the water. Neither seemed to mind the nudity as he gently washed the water all over his pet's heated body. He kept his gaze as far as possible from his pet's privates out of respect, washing him before folding the cloth and resting it on his pet's forehead, brushing water from caramel eyes. He had to let him sit for a good fifteen to twenty minutes.

He really wanted to go and get some ice but he didn't dare leave his pet alone, fearing he might drown in the short time he was gone. Thankful he had a towel rack _in_ the bathroom he retrieved a fresh towel when it was time to take his pet out, pulling him to a standing position before wrapping the towel around him and draining the water. Before the smaller male could have a chance to step out of the tub on his own he had the brunette scooped back up into his arms, carrying him back to his room. Setting his pet on his bed he left him there for a minute to go to the other's room, getting him fresh clothes before going to the kitchen to get ice and some cold juice. On his way back to his room he stopped by the bathroom once more and grabbed a thermometer and some Vaseline.

Making it back to his room he dressed his pet in silence before taking his temperature. He was a little relieved to see it was only 101.2 degrees but that was still pretty high. Tucking him into his bed he made him drink some juice and chew ice shards before rubbing Vaseline on his lips. He found it amusing when his pet pouted at the feel and tried to wipe it off, only have him stop him. It would help prevent his lips from chapping.

Tsuna watched his master through drooping lids as his hair was petted gently, his insides melting with happiness and wishing this night would never end if Hibari was just going to go back to ignoring him again. He didn't care if that meant he would be sick forever... okay. That had to be his fever talking but still. The petting felt so nice. If it wasn't for the fact that he felt so horrible at the moment he was sure he would have been smiling. He soon feel into a light slumber thanks to the feel of Hibari's comforting body heat and gentle petting.

Hibari laid next to his pet, touching the hair lightly while occasionally stroking the back of his hand against his pet's forehead and cheeks to see where the fever was, happy when he felt it starting to go down. He still couldn't believed that this had happened, that he had allowed this to happen. He had paid so little attention to his pet that the kid had soon stopped talking to him. And so when he got sick he didn't even tell him. How long had he not been feeling well?

What would have happened had his pet not climbed into his bed? No. He didn't want to think about it. Stroking the soft cheek he allowed his fingertips to trail down to a slightly sweat dampened neck until he found the fluttering pulse. If he had allowed this pulse to fade because of his selfish neglect he would have never forgiven himself. As much as he hated to deny it, no matter the reason, his pet was important to him.

And he missed this. Petting the kid. Greeting him. Seeing his smile. Talking to him. He was a rather interesting kid. Pulling his hand away he blinked with light surprise as his pet seemed to sense it, brows furrowing cutely as the kid turned toward him in his sleep, mumbling his name.

He couldn't believe he had ignored the kid because of an attempted kiss now. It seemed rather... weak and childish. Frowning lightly as the thoughts of the almost kiss brought his attention to the soft pink lips once more he tried to ignore the positive effect the petroleum jelly had on them. They now had an attractive shine to them, making them look even more kissable then the small pout they were formed in.

Closing his eyes tightly he tried to disband those things. They were wrong. And weird. He knew this in his mind... but his instinct betrayed him, urging him on. Opening his eyes slowly he took the lips in. Maybe it was just tension. He had heard of this happening before. Maybe if he just gave in this once it would be out of his system.

Bringing a hand up once more he stroked a soft cheek before sliding his thumb down to caress the soft bottom lip. When his pet didn't stir at the contact he leaned in slowly until his breath mingled with the warmth coming from the other body. Sliding his hand down to a pale throat he leaned in the rest of the way, pressing his lips to his pet's, gasping when he felt a sharp tingle shoot down his spine.

To his horror his pet responded with the fluttering of his eyes as caramel orbs slowly met his steel blue in an unsteady gaze. The brunette didn't react in any kind of way, just stared at him before his eyes closed again. He was about to pull back, hoping the kid hadn't been awake enough to remember this, when the lips beneath his parted slightly, an unspoken invitation. Before he could think about it, against his better judgment, he took it. Through the now parted lips he allowed his tongue to enter the forbidden mouth with curiosity. Before he could go in too far he made himself pull back. It was wrong. The thing he was kissing was a kid. A pet. He was _sick_! While he knew he was pretty good at fighting off colds and infections he didn't doubt that this kid would _somehow_ find a way past that and get him sick as well if he wasn't careful.

Moving to lay on his back he stared up at his ceiling. There, damnit. He gave in to his weakness. He kissed the brat. And... he really didn't feel curious about it anymore. Also, much to his relief, he didn't feel much like doing it again either. Perfect. It was just simple tension. Sighing and rolling onto this side he watched his pet for a minute before closing his eyes.

Tomorrow he would call his pet in sick. And he would not go out as well. His pet needed him. He would have to punish Kusakabe though. Deciding to worry about details in the morning he closed his eyes, pulling his pet to him once more before slowly falling asleep as his tingle in his spine slowly ebbed.

-Chapter 15 End-

--

**A/N:** And so here is Chapter 15! I'm sorry I didn't get a preview out like I had planned! And the parts where Tsuna starts his first day of work and the description of Haru's shop will be pushed back to the next chapter. :D Sorry.

Okay. If anyone is wondering about the time frame... they are now into the month of June. I kind of passed May by because I couldn't really think of anything interesting to put... plus I want to hurry and get to late July as fast as plot-ably possible! x3 So this chapter focuses on the end of May to early June... between the 2-4th. And it starts out with Tsuna and Kusakabe again! Yay! (or maybe I am the only one who thinks that?)

Tsuna's smile. It's important for later, I guess. Though some can probably figure it out. And the poor waitress. She stumbled into the path of that charming smile. Tsuna and Kabe's friendship deepens! And Tsuna's first paycheck! I really didn't know what to have him spend his money on... then manga just popped into my head. So I went with it. Hibari and Kusakabe got Tsuna an iPod to help keep him happy and entertained. Kabe's idea, Hibari just had to agree and pitch in for half of it.

OMG! So Hibari's (probably horribly OC) behavior in this chapter serves a purpose for this story... even if it seems completely random at the moment. If you can understand it then yay! If not... well, wait a little longer? And d'aww... Tsuna was sick. But Hibari took care of him! That's good! BUT!! WILL HIBARI CONTINUE TO IGNORE HIM OR NOT?! D: Find out next chapter! Who knows when it will be, lol.

Finally, VONGOLA. Some might wonder: Why doesn't the 9th retake the position? Well... he's old. Why doesn't Reborn? Well... IDK. He's better used as a tutor than a boss or something. Why not Gokudera? He's a little too emotional? So Xanxus, lol. Don't ask. I WILL MAKE IT WORK! D:

--

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The Sudden Surprises. . .


	16. The Sudden Surprises

**EDIT EDIT EDIT:**_ "He felt his face go red at the gesture. This... this was for him? Because he had worked for Haru for a **month**?!" - _Okay. MY BAD. Posting chapters at 4 in morning is a really BAD idea, I guess! Eheh... so I had initially put week... when I meant MONTH. Sorry! Tsuna has worked for Haru for a month now... which she has stated. I don't know where "week" came from. -headdesk-

--

**PRE NOTES:** Okay! So... about last chapter. The notes. I thank anyone and everyone who replied and while there are still some issues, it's to a minor level and I shall continue to try to work them out. I would also like to thank those who even offered advice. So. Yeah.

**APRIL FOOLS:** For April Fools I did a joke post saying that I was going to end this story... and it seemed to cause quite a stir--it was a little scary. In a way I am happy that so many people were concerned but then I felt bad since I guess I made the joke too serious and quite a few people believed me. I understand, of course, that some countries don't 'celebrate' the day and I should have thought more about it. SORRY. And I would also like to state that **I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS STORY**. I will see it through to the end, please don't worry about that.

--

**Chapter 16: The Sudden Surprises. . .**

It was warm. And he felt safe. He wished his conscious would fade away again, that sleep would take him back into it's arms. He was so comfortable that he never wanted to move again. But it seemed that sleep was determined to elude him. Opening his eyes slowly, he stretched lightly and breathed in the wonderfully familiar smell of—wait. Caramel eyes widening a little as he took in the peacefully sleeping face in front of him he tensed and did his best not to move—to even breathe—as he tried to piece together how he had ended up here. Like _this_. With _Hibari_.

It didn't take long for him to recall how he had gotten a fever and somehow had made it to Hibari's bed during the night. Probably his fever induced haze was the cause of it... either way—either way Hibari had _finally_ stopped ignoring him. Had paid him attention and even cared for him. A soft smile found his lips as gratitude filled him up warmly and he slowly relaxed. Did this mean Hibari was going to be paying attention to him again? That he would stop ignoring him and he would pet his head once more and return his greetings. That he would kiss his—oh!

Tsuna gasped softly, cheeks heating up as a hazy memory of being kissed by Hibari slowly came to the surface. Hibari... had _kissed_ him. On the _lips_! He couldn't believe it! Or maybe he _shouldn't_ believe it. Had it really happened? It had felt pretty real but then it seemed so far fetched. Of course why would only that be a dream? Confusion contorted his expression into a pout. He didn't know what to think and it wasn't like he wanted to _question_ the dark haired man about it. It was actually kind of embarrassing. So... maybe it _was_ a dream. And even if it wasn't he would just think of it as one.

Closing his eyes he tried to etch the memory into his mind before wondering why it was so important anyway. Shouldn't it be kind of weird that Hibari had kissed him? He was acting weird and reading too much into something that had probably meant nothing to his master.

"Herbivore..."

Eyes fluttering open he turned his gaze to see that Hibari was now awake, staring at him with lightly furrowed brows. Blushing lightly he turned his gaze away while rolling onto his back.

Hibari watched his pet's shyness for a minute before pushing himself up onto an elbow and moving a free hand over to pet sleep-mussed sienna locks gently. Noticing the heat trapped in the hair he touched the back of his hand to his rabbit's forehead and cheek again before biting back a small frown. He was still pretty warm but the fever seemed to have gone down from where it had been during the night.

Sighing lightly he stared for a second before bringing the hand to his pet's head, gripping his chin so he could turn the slightly flushed face toward his with the intention of pressing a light kiss to the kid's forehead. Instead, at the last second or so, his pet tilted his chin a little more than he had meant him to—probably wondering what he was doing—so the kiss meant for his forehead ended up on his upper lip. Both froze for a second at the contact before the brunette went red and closed his eyes tightly.

For some reason that amused him. And a sudden inspiration to tease his pet came to him. Pulling back a little he allowed the tip of his tongue to come forward and caress the area lightly before moving to trail a teasing path over the actual quivering pieces of flesh themselves. To his own light surprise his pet's lips parted in a light gasp. Suddenly he recalled how when he had actually kissed the small brunette a tingle had danced along his spine. Curious as to whether or not it would happen again he pushed forward, letting his tongue push past parted lips until his own pressed against them. There was no tingle like before but the experience wasn't a bad one as caramel eyes opened once more to stare at him with surprise as his tongue lightly touched his pet's immobile one.

Tsuna stared at the steel blue eyes gazing into his with light confusion and surprise. He was a little boggled. Hibari was kissing him? Why? It took a minute for him to realize in his shock that he had forgotten to breathe but was soon reminded when his brain and lungs screamed for oxygen. Turning away instinctively he gasped deeply, coughing a little when he choked on his own saliva.

Hibari watched his pet choke with an arched brow before smiling to himself and getting to his feet while the smaller male recovered. He had teased him enough. Motioning for his pet to stay in bed he called Hibird to him and left the room to make something suitable for the kid to eat. Before washing his hands he called Haru, telling her her worker would not be coming in today. He ended up having to hang up on her when she started loudly fretting in his ear, ignoring all of his attempts to explain that the kid would live he just needed a day's rest. He wouldn't deny he was happy when she didn't try to call him back.

Before he put his phone away he decided to give a quick call to Kusakabe, remembering how he wanted to punish the older man for not telling him that his pet was ill. He made the call quickly before setting to making breakfast and planning another cool bath after his rabbit had eaten. Hibird watched from his shoulder, singing lightly and nuzzling against his neck.

*

Once fed and bathed once more Hibari brought Tsuna back to his bed and made him lay down, petting his hair until the brunette had fallen asleep. While the kid slept he read books and messaged Dino who had made it to Vongola and would update on their progress. So far not much new information had been discovered and it was annoying everyone in one way or another. It made him kind of happy to not be there at the moment. He wouldn't want to have to deal with other people and their problems. He had enough of his own at the moment.

Speaking of problems... his biggest one was slowly waking up again. He gave his pet cool water while checking where his fever was before trying to get the sick kid back to sleep. Unfortunately the brat fought him on it. He complained he wasn't tired anymore. Not wanting to put stress on his pet while he was still sick he gave in but told the herbivore he still needed to rest. At least his pet accepted that quietly.

He almost objected when the smaller body draped itself half over his legs so a warm head was resting on his lap, one arm hugging one of his knees while the other slipped between his legs to hug his thigh. It was a little odd and uncomfortable at first but when the kid settled down and just stared off into space without moving around too much he got use to it. After a while he went back to reading, a hand stroking his pet's hair every now and then. He still felt a little bad for ignoring the kid to the point where he had gotten sick under his nose. Sighing he decided to make some adjustments.

They spent the day in a relaxed atmosphere and when they went to bed that night he was relieved to find that his pet was finally getting better.

* * *

Tsuna awoke the next morning to find himself alone in Hibari's bed, a cool rag on his forehead and the smell of something cooking coming from the kitchen. Stomach rumbling hungrily he sat up slowly, testing, before smiling to himself when he took in that he felt much better from before. He was just about to climb out of bed when Hibird came zooming in and fluttered around his head, chirping loudly.

"Herbivore sick! Herbivore sick!"

He opened his mouth the correct the bird only to have Hibari come into the room and talk over him.

"Hibird, go eat." Hibari said lightly to the bird before turning his gaze on him. He gave the authoritative man a shy smile, feeling like he had done something wrong for some reason, not really sure what. Hibari's eyes narrowed on him before he walked over and brought a hand to his forehead, pushing his hair out of the way. "It seems your fever is gone."

"Yes..." He said lightly, blinking when the hand was pulled away and Hibari stepped back, eyes scanning his face. A small frown started to form as unease gnawed at his stomach. Was this it? Was Hibari going to go back to ignoring him now that he was better? "Ah—Hibari-san...?"

Hibari arched a brow at him before turning on his heel and moving to walk back toward the hallway. "Come eat."

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna called out, climbing quickly from the bed and hurrying after his master. He didn't want to be ignored again! He didn't— "Oof!"

The brunette squeaked as he crashed into a firm body and bounced back. Before he could stumble too far backwards strong hands caught him and steadied him.

"Honestly..." Hibari sighed lightly, releasing him only to bring a hand to the back of his neck and using it to steer him toward the table.

Blushing, Tsuna sat at the table and watched the taller man for a minute before turning his attention to Hibird when the small fluff ball called to him, begging cutely for some of his breakfast. Blinking then smiling lightly he offered the bird some of his toast before eating slowly. He kept half of his attention on his breakfast and the other half on Hibari, wondering what the man was thinking. _Was_ he going to ignore him again? And if he was... how could he stop it? When he was nearly finished he was brought to attention by the dark haired man when he walked over and grabbed Hibird.

"Hurry up and get ready. I'll drop you off as I head out." Hibari said before leaving the kitchen to presumably finish getting ready.

Tsuna let that sink in. Was that his answer then? The Hibari who ignored him wouldn't offer to do such a thing. Did that mean that whatever had made the taller man ignore in first place was resolved? Well... that would be good but what _had_ it been in the first place? He wanted to know so it didn't happen again but he was a little afraid to ask. What if it made Hibari mad and want to ignore him again? Sighing, a little stressed, he decided to put it from his mind for now. He needed to finish eating so he could get ready.

He didn't want to be late _or_ make Hibari late to wherever it was that he was going. Quickly finishing up he put his dishes in the sink and hurried to dress. Ready to go ten minutes later he followed Hibari down to a car that looked like the ones that he would sometimes ride in with Kusakabe. That thought made him wonder where Kusakabe was. Usually he met with Hibari in the mornings and they would leave together... but he hadn't seen him for a while now.

"Where is Kabe-san?" He asked without really thinking, gulping lightly when he received a light glare. What? Were Hibari and Kusakabe fighting?

"I expect he is already where he needs to be." Hibari answered shortly before turning his attention to the window and watching the scenery roll by.

Tsuna remained quiet after that, a little unnerved, until they made it to Haru's shop. Smiling lightly at the thought of the bright and happy girl he turned to Hibari and resisted a frown before gathering courage and saying good bye. He was deeply relieved when he received a farewell petting and the usual 'work hard' from his master.

Smiling and waving to Hibird he got out of the car and hurried to the shop door, watching the car drive off before walking in. He had made it a few steps before he was pounced on by Haru, arms wrapping tightly around his neck as happy cries filled his ears.

"Tsuna-san! I'm so happy to see you're feeling better! I'm so sorry that you were sick! And that I didn't notice! I am such a bad friend and boss!" The brunette girl cried as she hugged him tightly.

Grunting in slight discomfort he tried to give Haru a comforting smile but it turned out to be more of a grimace as he gently pulled her off of him. "It's okay Haru-chan. It's not your fault. And I feel much better—d-don't cry!"

He frowned when he saw tears sparkling on the girl's long dark lashes. Had Haru really been worried? Over a fever? Why?

Haru sniffled a little before her eyes darkened with mischief and a small smirk threatened to take over. "I'd feel better... if you gave me a _kiss_, Tsuna-san."

"E-_Eh_?!" Tsuna squawked, quickly pulling his hands back.

"Weeeeell..." Haru pouted innocently as she dramatically looked off to the side. "I heard the best way to get rid of a sickness is to share a kiss with someone."

"That doesn't make any sense—" Tsuna tried to argue reasonably, taking a step back when Haru emitted a high wail.

"Waaaah! Tsuna-san wants Haru to feel guilty and miserable forever!" She cried, covering her face with her hands.

A part of him knew that Haru was just being dramatic... and that kind of annoyed him since he knew that she knew Hibari definitely would _not_ like what she was suggesting—but then there was the instinct that had been trained into him that he must be polite and respectful to women. Not only because that was how he was raised but because it was what Reborn had taught him as a mafioso. Sighing and deciding to give in he met Haru's pretty tear-stained face before blushing lightly. Fear of Hibari punishing him for this aside... he felt he should be rather flattered. Haru wanted to kiss _him_?

"H-Haru-chan... I'm sorry. I'll kiss you." He said lightly before laughing nervously when she looked up at him with bright eyes, sniffling lightly.

"Really?" She breathed excitedly before stepping up into his personal space.

"Uh..." His cheeks turned redder as Haru closed her eyes and puckered her lips cutely, clearly waiting for him to do it. Quickly looking around, unable to help feeling a little paranoid, he leaned in before pressing his lips to Haru's soft ones and holding it for a few seconds. He was just about to pull back when he was suddenly tackled to the floor.

Haru, as small and thin as she was, was apparently quite strong. And heavy. She hugged him tightly as she kissed his cheeks quickly. "Thank you!"

"W-We should get to work!" He tried to distract her, unsure on how to react to her affection. If he was honest with himself... he would admit that he really didn't mind it. And if it wasn't for Hibari he'd probably encourage Haru since she seemed to like him so much. She wasn't that bad herself, though a little weird sometimes. Of course he had seen weirder.

"I suppose." Haru smiled brightly at him before gasping and pulling him to his feet, bringing him over to where she had been before he had come in, showing him her new costume designs. Smiling, he nodded his approval of them before getting ready for his shift.

He and Haru worked together, talking about mundane things until Kusakabe came to get him for lunch. Haru invited herself to join them, making Kusakabe laugh for a minute before the older man fell quiet. That caught Tsuna's interest, causing him to frown a little when it seemed weird. And off. When he tried to question the older man about it he just received a small smile. He was even more confused when, after lunch, he was pulled aside and Kusakabe apologized to him. He really didn't understand and Kusakabe wouldn't explain it.

*

Tsuna arrived home feeling lost. Like he had entered a strange dimension. So he was really happy when he heard Hibird calling his name a few hours later from the balcony. It felt normal. He hurried to the sliding door and opened it, welcoming Hibird home. Hibird flew to his shoulder and nuzzled up against him happily, chirping 'Herbivore!' over and over. Laughing and rolling his eyes he grabbed the small bird and brought him to meet him face to face.

"You could at least call me Hisagi like Hibari-san does." He told the little fluff ball playfully as he started walking toward the front door, wanting to greet said man when he came in.

Hibird stared at up him before flapping tiny wings against his fingers excitedly. "Hisagi! Hisagi!"

Caramel eyes stared into beady black before a huge smile broke over his face! "You're so cute Hibird!"

Bringing the bird to his lips he planted an awkward kiss on the small feathery head gently before laughing when Hibird pecked at his lips softly—was he kissing him too? He was just releasing the bird when Hibari came in, shutting the door behind him and moving to slip his shoes off. Sudden excitement burst through him. He was too happy to contain it!

"Welcome home Hibari-san!" He called out loudly as he ran at the older man, meaning to just embrace him boldly but accidentally plowing into him and knocking him over in his exuberance instead.

Hibari's stunned face made him laugh harder than he had been from his initial embarrassment. He even laughed when steel blue eyes narrowed on him, a small scowl coming over the handsome face. "What the hell—"

"I'm sorry Hibari—ah! Can we go for a walk? I want to go outside! Please!" He tried to pout cutely but felt the need to move so he pushed himself to his feet and ran in a quick circle. "Lets go for a walk Hibari-san!"

Hibari just stared, completely lost, before getting to his feet slowly his scowl turning into a concerned frown. What the _hell_ was going on? What had happened to his rabbit? What was with this sudden burst of excitement? Catching the kid as he started to run in another circle he held tight to the toned armed and pulled him into his body before checking his temperature once again, worried he might have fallen ill once more. To his slight surprise his pet felt normal.

"What are you so..." He had to pause when it felt like he was about to scold his pet for being... _happy_. It was not his intention. He was just curious as to the cause and a little annoyed since the brunette was so animated at night.

"Walk, walk!" Tsuna hounded, amazed that Hibari wasn't getting angry at him—which made him even _more_ happy. "I promise I'll be a good pet! I want to go outside! Please!"

Hibari sighed lightly, thinking on that request for a second before deciding to give in. His rabbit had asked politely. And obviously the insane creature needed to exert some of his energy before he settled down for the night. "Fine. But just for a little while."

He watched his rabbit cry out happily before the smaller male turned and took off down the hall, Hibird excitedly following. Great. One pet's good mood had infected the other. He wasn't left waiting long when the brunette came jogging back to him, a hoodie in hand as he turned off lights. They left together before he led the excited male to the park by his house. He watched with interest, moving to sit on an empty park bench, as the kid just ran around like a nut, Hibird chasing after the rather fast kid. Soon it seemed like the kid and Hibird had started a game of tag. Hibird would chase his rabbit and then his rabbit would chase the bird.

For some reason he found it... amusing. It was a little unnerving. He sat for half an hour before breathing a small sigh of relief when both of his pets came back to him in a tired fashion. Hibird landed on his shoulder, resting tiredly against his neck as the brunette came to stand before him sweaty and panting as he braced his palms on the tops of his thighs, trying to catch his breath.

Arching a brow he couldn't resist asking, "What had _that_ been about?"

He was taken aback slightly when his pet met his eyes and smiled brightly, face flushed as his hair stuck to his sweaty cheeks in a rather charming way.

"I'm just... so happy!" Tsuna laughed, straightening up a little. "Hibari-san stopped ignoring me and took care of me when I was sick and Haru-chan worried about me and Hibird called me Hisagi! I just—I'm so happy! And thankful."

Hibari didn't know why but that answer stunned him. His pet... was happy? Because he had stopped ignoring him? And the woman had cared? He suppose he could understand those reasons. And they made his pet so ridiculously happy? It hadn't been clothes... or a phone. Or treats. Or getting his way. It had been positive attention. And being cared about? His features softened and he swore he might have actually _smiled_ if he hadn't been quick enough to hold it back. The kid... honestly. He was too much. Far too innocent from what he was use to.

Exhaling lightly he took his pet in before arching a brow. "You ready to go home now?"

His pet stared for a second before smiling again. "Yes!"

They walked home together, his rabbit taking a shower as soon as they made it back. After making sure his pets had gotten enough water in them they all went to his room to relax for the night before bed. Hibird actually fell asleep on his spare pillow while the brunette laid at the foot of the bed, watching TV. He was getting sleepy himself an hour later so he moved to send the kid off to bed himself only to pause when he realized the younger male had already fallen asleep, drooling peacefully on his duvet.

Rolling his eyes he gathered the smaller body into his arms, once again a little surprised when the kid did not wake up, and carried him to his room, setting him down on the bed before going back to bed himself. Seeing his pet so happy had been a little weird. But, if he was honest with himself, it had been a little nice too. It made him feel relief. If the kid was that happy... then he had done _something_ right. Which meant the kid was more likely to want to stay with him. Of course... there was the woman too. She had made his pet happy as well. Because she had cared.

Which brought him to the point that he would have to be careful. She could still take him away from him. It was obvious his pet needed acknowledgment. And he supposed he could give him that. But if it became an issue of something _more_ he didn't know if he'd be able to fill those needs. Rubbing his tired eyes he put it from his mind, deciding he didn't need to worry about that now.

* * *

Tsuna awoke the next morning to Hibird hopping around in his hair. Confused in his sleepiness he tried to brush the weird thing in his hair away until he received a sharp peck. Gasping in pain he sat up quickly, bringing his injured finger to his mouth and sucking on it soothingly as Hibird landed on his lap.

"Hisagi! Up!" Hibird chirped in a small, commanding tone which caused Tsuna to stare blankly for a second before pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"What?" He asked blankly before yawning and squawking in surprise when his eyes caught the time. "Hiiih! I'm going to be late! Why didn't Hibari-san wake me up?!"

Scrambling quickly out of bed he hurried to the bathroom after making a quick round around the house, frowning when he discovered that Hibari wasn't there. Had he left without him? Was he back to ignoring him again? Why? And where did Hibari go if he had left Hibird here? Taking a quick shower he dressed in a hurried fashion, attempted to tame his hair, and had to look for a minute for his keys before he was rushing out of the door figuring he could grab breakfast on the way. He had just made it to the front door when the sight of Hibari coming up to it, talking on the phone caught his attention. Frowning now with curiosity he pushed out and hopped over to meet the man.

Hibari looked up at him with surprise before his brows furrowed and he said something in english into his phone before snapping it closed and pocketing it.

"Why are you just _now_ leaving?" The taller man asked in a firm tone as he held out his hand for Hibird, stopping in his tracks.

"I... I woke up late! Why didn't you—" Tsuna quickly bit his tongue while turning red. He had a feeling Hibari would not be too happy with him if he blamed _him_ for sleeping in late... even if he really did think it _was_ Hibari's fault. He had woken him up every day before now... how was he to know he should wake up on his own today?

Hibari arched a brow before glaring, seeming to get the gist of his implication anyway. To his surprise Hibari then turned the glare on Hibird, staring the smaller creature down. "You were suppose to wake him up Hibird."

Hibird chirped an apology before being cute and trying to soothe his master by rubbing up against him affectionately, appearing innocent and entirely too loveable. When Hibari's glare was turned back to the brunette Tsuna gulped nervously, wondering if the cute and innocent act would work for him too.

"S-Sorry?" He smiled shyly while trying to hide behind his hair.

Rolling his eyes Hibari snorted lightly before walking up to the smaller male and petting his hair lightly before pushing him along. "Getting going before you're even more late."

Tsuna stumbled a few steps before frowning and turning to look at his master. "You're not even going to give me a ride?"

He complained before blushing and clamping his mouth shut wondering what the hell had come over him?

Hibari blinked slowly before smirking lightly and crossing his arms over his chest. "No, I think not. I am actually in a good mood today... I think I shall enjoy watching the woman make trouble for you."

"E...Eh?!" Tsuna was taken aback by that reply before trying to understand it. Hibari... was in a good enough to mood to... let him suffer? Huh? Ah! That's right! Haru! He really needed to get going! Giving his master a glaring pout he started for the sidewalk, offering playful parting words before taking off. "You're a cruel master!"

Hibari watched the small brunette go before shrugging mentally to himself and heading for his building. It was partially the woman's fault. She had called earlier that morning, asking him to come to the shop quick. So he had left, curious as to what she wanted. When he found out he was a little annoyed. And what she had asked of him annoyed him a little more but in the end he figured it would be okay to indulge a little. Especially for his pet who had been nothing but extremely good lately. Sighing to himself he went to his room to find the thing he had in mind for the small event the woman had planned. Hopefully it would be of use.

*

Tsuna entered the shop in full apology mode, bowing and repeating 'I'm sorry!' over and over again as he quickly ran up the spiraled stair case to check in. He knew it probably wouldn't be of much help if Haru was really annoyed but it was worth a try. He still recalled a day where he had been late getting back from a lunch with Kusakabe... Haru had already been in a bad mood to begin with—probably a female thing—and his arriving late seemed to push her over the edge. Her anger reminded him of the fear that women could strike into his little heart. Like Bianchi and I-Pin. Never had he thought such a normal girl could be so scary.

He was surprised when instead of an angry Haru—or even a mildly annoyed one—he was met with a bone crushing hug. The young woman then greeted him excitedly before going on about how happy she was that he had finally came and she couldn't wait. Confused he just blinked at the pretty girl politely before slowly putting his things away. "Uh..."

"Tsuna-san! You're going to be so excited! I know you're going to like it! Hibari-san thinks so too!" Haru said in rapid girly excitement as she flitted around the work area, moving boxes and gathering fabrics.

"Huh? Hibari-san—w-what are you talking about Haru-chan?" He frowned in even deeper confusion as he watched the easily excitable girl.

Haru just ignored him, deciding to talk about the commission she was nearly finished with and how she wished he was a busty girl so she could have him try it on. Laughing nervously, he hurried back down to the main floor, not wanting to linger and allow the costume maker to get any weird ideas. Haru was acting really weird today... and it kind of freaked him out. And she had mentioned Hibari... did that mean he had been here? Today? Was that where he had been this morning? But why? He hadn't done anything bad and it didn't seem that Hibari wanted him to stop working here.

Frowning thoughtfully as he straightened a clothing rack he wondered at what Haru had said about how she knew he would like something and that Hibari had thought so too. What would he like? His frown grew more when he recalled how Hibari had said he would enjoy watching Haru make trouble for him—eh?! He suddenly grew nervous. Haru wanted to make trouble for him? Why?! What was going on?

Squeaking, he tried to throw himself into his work so he wouldn't dwell on it but oddly enough the more he tried to put it from his mind... the more he thought about it! He really wanted to ask Haru about it but now she was sewing. And he wasn't suppose to bother her when she was sewing unless it was important.

Many horrible ideas started coming to mind. What was Haru going to do to him? It had to be something really bad if Hibari was going to allow it—oh! Oh no! Was she going to dress him in girls' clothes? Or maybe a really embarrassing outfit... and then have him display it. Just for being late?! Lost in his thoughts he didn't pay attention to the time or hear Haru come up behind him until she called his name, startling him and making him jump.

"Tsuna-san?" Haru asked lightly, arching a brow lightly as she stood before him with a pale blue silken dress in her hands. "Are you... okay?"

Eying the dressing nervously he tried to ignore the thoughts telling him that that was a dress that Haru was going to make him wear. "Fine! W-Why do you ask?"

"Ah...? Well, I called you for the past five minutes and you didn't answer. I was wondering if you would deliver this dress for me! The customer just lives a block down! Please!" The girl said brightly, smiling cutely as she showed off the pretty dress.

"Oh!" Relief flooded through him. Good. He _wasn't_ going to have to wear that dress! "Sure! Of course!"

"Yay!" Haru beamed at him before turning and going back up the stairs quickly. "Let me put this in a box quick and then you can go!"

Taking a deep breath Tsuna wondered if maybe he was thinking about this just a little too much. Maybe Hibari had just been joking when he had said what he did and Haru—well she could be rather random sometimes. Maybe she had too much sugar for breakfast or something. When Haru returned he was happy to find that he had now calmed himself down a little and smiled with ease at his boss before taking the box carefully and leaving to make his delivery.

He was relieved when it didn't take long. On his way back to Haru's shop he pulled his phone out and looked at the time, happy to see it was nearly lunch hour. He couldn't wait! He was really hungry! He hadn't managed to get breakfast along the way like he had planned. Texting Kusakabe quick to tell him that he wanted fast food for lunch he was a little surprised when he made it back to a see a 'Sorry! Out For Lunch!' sign up in the door.

Had Haru left without him? Giving a testing tug he was a little shocked when the door opened. That didn't make any sense—oh no! Was Haru being robbed?! He had seen on a television show once that some robbers had put up a sign like that so they could rob in peace! An image of Haru coming to mind, tied up and crying, made his heart lodge in his throat as he quickly ran inside. "Haru?!"

Hearing some noises coming from the second floor he ran to the stairs and sprinted up them two at a time, gathering his dying will and preparing to defend Haru. That is until he made it to the top of the stairs and said girl popped out at him, pulling a party cracker in his face and shouting 'SURPRISE!' Screaming in fright as confetti and tiny streamers exploded at him he stepped back and nearly fell back down the stairs before he managed to catch himself on the railing.

"HARU DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" He shouted at her while bringing a hand to his chest, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Haru's sorry!" The girl wailed as she turned to seek comfort in Kusakabe's chest.

Blinking as he actually took notice of the man he then turned to see, with even more surprise, that Hibari was there too. The dark haired man was frowning at Haru before slowly turning to meet his gaze.

"Huh? Kabe-san? Hibari-san? Why are you here?" He asked, lost and not really liking it.

"Surprise party." Hibari stated before looking at the party cracker in his hand and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Surprise? For what?" Tsuna blinked, brushing some streamer from his hair.

"Stupid." Hibari replied lightly, crossing his arms and looking off to the side.

"It is not!" Haru growled, offended as she regained her composure and turned to face her employee. "I admit it wasn't executed like I wanted but oh well! There is more to a party than the initial surprise!"

Tsuna's brows furrowed lightly as he stared at the three before him. That... didn't really give him any answers. "Erm, what are we celebrating?"

Hibari opened his mouth but Haru cut him off, answering excitedly with, "Working for me for a whole month! It's our one month anniversary!"

Haru hugged the brunette intimately, ignoring the scowl Hibari gave her before pulling Tsuna toward where some food had been set up.

"I called Hibari-san and Kusakabe-san to celebrate with us! Isn't it fun! Here Tsuna-san! Eat, eat—ah! But first! Open my present!" Haru said quickly and excitedly as she pushed a golden wrapped package into his hands.

He felt his face go red at the gesture. This... this was for him? Because he had worked for Haru for a month?! Haru had thought it was needed to celebrate it? And _Hibari_ had come? He wasn't too surprised about Kusakabe... but Hibari too? A small smile came to his lips. Haru had even gotten him a present. Now he felt kind of bad for yelling at her... even if she _did_ nearly give him a heart attack then knocked him down a flight of stairs.

"Haru-chan—" He tried to apologize.

"Open it! Open it!" Haru cut in over him, waiting with a huge smile.

"R-Right!" Tsuna laughed nervously before carefully opening the package. Once finished he pulled the items out and stared for a second before his jaw dropped and his face heated more. When Kusakabe started laughing at it he wanted to die in embarrassment.

"Aren't they cute?! They suit Tsuna-san so much!" Haru beamed at her present with affection.

Unable to face Haru or Kusakabe while he was laughing he made the mistake of looking at Hibari... who was just staring at his gift, clearly at a loss as to what to think. Looking back to the items himself he felt he could relate.

"Um... w-wow Haru. I—" He really didn't know what to say. He didn't want to be rude and they weren't really that horrible just...

"Ah! I know! Try them on Tsuna-san! Let us see!" Haru said brightly, cheeking flushing pink with pleasure at the thought of being able to see him looking so cute.

"N-No! That's okay!" He squawked, almost dropping the items in surprise. There was no way he wanted to be seen in them alone—he wanted to be seen by _others_ even less!

"C-Come on Tuna... they're not that b-bad! Ahaha!" Kusakabe fell into another fit of laughter.

"Then don't laugh!" Tsuna yelled, blushing, at the older man. He was making it worse!

Honestly... they really weren't that bad! He just didn't know why Haru thought... they suited him. Seriously? _Bear _pajamas? And not only that... they looked more suited for a girl! The shorts were much too short and there was even a _ribbon_ attached at the neck! They were a light brown and the shorts had a little tail sewn on them while the shirt had a hood with ears. Childish _and_ girly. He didn't understand.

Haru looked between the two before glaring lightly at Kusakabe. "What's so funny?"

The taller man instantly sobered, neck going red as he coughed lightly. "Nothing at all, miss."

She eyed the man suspiciously before crossing her arms. "What did you get him then?"

"Ah! Right!" Kusakabe smiled and pulled a small box from his pocket, handing it over and winking at the kid.

Tsuna took it slowly, curiosity outweighing his annoyance at the man for laughing at him. Pulling the small red ribbon off the white box he lifted the lid and gasped when he saw what was inside. Face lighting up he clutched the box in one hand as he excitedly hugged the older man with his free arm. "Kabe-san!"

Hibari frowned as he watched his pet's affection while Haru pouted in politely hidden jealousy. Being the more vocal one of the two she asked what Hibari, himself, was wondering without restraint.

"What is it?" Haru tried to ask with innocent curiosity but a small bite if irritation still remained in her tone. What could make Tsuna like Kusakabe's present more than hers?

"Tickets to a movie that's coming soon—I really want to see it! And now I'll get to it!" Tsuna beamed brightly, jumping up and down a few time in his excitement.

"I figured it could be like a third date for us..." Kusakabe teased lightly as he nudged at Tsuna's shoulder.

"Hahi! D-_Date_?!" Haru squawked, looking between the two before turning to Hibari and looking clearly upset. Like she just couldn't _believe_ Hibari wouldn't allow _her_ to date her savior but he would allow Kusakabe to.

"Ah! N-No! It's not—Kabe-san is just—" Tsuna quickly stuttered, trying to smooth this possible disaster out.

"Haru wants to go on the date too!" Haru pouted, clinging to Tsuna's arm tightly and staring both men down. "Haru doesn't even mind having to share Tsuna-san."

Tsuna laughed nervously while Kusakabe gave the suggestion mock thought and Haru rubbed up against him in playful seduction until Hibari's barely hidden irritation caught all of their attention when the dark haired man walked over and shoved a tiny box into the brunette's chest.

"Waste of brain cells..." Hibari muttered as he turned and made his way down the stairs, Hibird following his master.

The brunette male watched for a second before looking down at the box in his hands with slightly raised brows. Hibari had gotten him a present too! He really, _really_ wasn't ignoring him anymore! Shooting a quick glance at Haru and Kusakabe he pulled his arm free before jogging to the stairs. "Stay here!"

With his parted plea he hurried down the steps, happy to see Hibari hadn't made it out of the store when he got to the first floor.

"Hibari-san!" He called, unsure if he should proceed or not.

The taller man stopped, turning to look at him with narrowed eyes. He silently gulped. He didn't want Hibari to be mad at him again!

Hibari watched his pet with furrowed brows, taking in his hesitancy to approach further. For some reason he liked that. That he had enough control over his pet to make the brunette hesitant to approach when uncertain and that he came back to him in the end. Those fools could _think_ they had what was his... as long as his pet knew who _really_ owned him.

Maybe ignoring him hadn't been _all_ bad. It made his rabbit a little more grateful for his attention. "Come."

Tsuna perked a little at the command. While it kind of annoyed him... he'd let it slide if it meant Hibari wouldn't stay angry. Walking over slowly, feeling a bit like a dog wagging it's tail hopefully between it's legs, he stopped once in front of the other male and stared at his chest. A gentle caress in his hair made him relax. Playing with the box in his hands he looked up to steel blue eyes, silently asking if it was okay to open it. When he got a silent nod he smiled to himself and opened the box with curiosity.

What he saw inside made his heart freeze and he quickly had to mask his surprise, not wanting to give away that anything was wrong. Double checking to make sure he was _actually_ seeing what he was seeing he picked the item up, the cold metal sliding across his fingers, before looking up to meet his master's eyes. "I... i-it's very pretty. Where... where did you get it Hibari-san?"

He tried to laugh happily and appear innocently curious. He _was_ curious but a little freaked out too.

"I just found it... I thought it would suit you. Maybe you could use it for that ring you keep leaving everywhere if you're not going to wear it properly." Hibari shrugged with his reply, not feeling bad about being dishonest. Of course it wasn't like he wanted to tell his pet he had gotten the item from Dino a few years ago.

"Oh?" Tsuna was a little stunned at the thoughtfulness. Happy when he was able to hide his frown he smiled and bowed politely. "Thank you very much. I really like it."

To prove it he slid it around his neck, resisting a shiver as it touched his warm skin.

Hibari just stared at him for a few seconds before nodding slowly. "I'm glad. I hope it will be of use. Kusakabe!"

After calling his partner Hibari turned once more to leave, telling him to make sure he ate before going to his waiting car. Tsuna watched him go, looking back when Kusakabe came trailing after his boss. Smiling and waving good bye he watched the two drive off before frowning and bringing a hand to the item on his neck.

The same! It was the same! A chain like the one Varia's Viper had created!

-Chapter 16 End-

--

**A/N:** **EDIT:** Thank you to Levy for pointing out a typo! 8D

OKAY! So that chapter... fell short of what I had originally planned, lol. And the title changed too. This happened mainly because as I was writing... it started getting a little lengthy. And I didn't want to overwhelm people with length so I pushed a little back--mainly the action parts. I ended up having a little more 'fun' with this chapter than originally planned... mainly because of Haru's present.

Anyway... because of this I feel a little bad. So I am willing to make... a deal?

**EDIT:** HETCHROME GUESSED RIGHT!!~ :3

Anyhoo. This chapter! There was another smooch. Yay? And Hibari isn't ignoring Tsuna. And Haru got a kiss! XD And um... Tsuna went a little mental. Next chapter things really DO get moving. Some things are explained. Tsuna wears the bear pajamas! x3

--

**NEXT CHAPTER:** What Is His. . .


	17. What Is His

**SPECIAL NOTE:** Bahaha! So! With the latest chapter we learn a little more about the Vongola Inheritance Ceremony... and I wanted to clear some things up before anyone starts asking. In this story Tsuna still has not 'INHERITED'. I meant for this even before this new information was brought to light. Tsuna ran the family, yes, and was considered boss but it was more of a 'TRAINING WHEEL' kind of thing. He was meant to actually be recognized, or now we know it as have the Inherting Ceremony, on his 21st birthday. Which is why not many know his face. Only the, like, 'INNER FAMILY CIRCLES' (Like Dino's family) know who Tsuna is and what he looks like. Considering that this is now different from the original plot I shall make sure to give the explanation more depth when the time comes than just a brief one. Okay? :3

--

**Chapter 17: What Is His. . .**

"Tsuna-san?"

"Augh!" Tsuna jumped at the gentle call, turning to see Haru staring at him with wide eyes. Laughing lightly he rubbed the back of his head while apologizing. "Sorry Haru-chan! You startled me a little..."

"Is Hibari-san still mad?" Haru asked lightly, pouting softly as she walked over to where he stood before gasping. "Ah! Is that what Hibari-san gave you?"

She pointed at the piece around his neck, smiling for a few seconds before taking a few steps back and frowning cutely. "Everyone gave Tsuna-san much better presents than Haru!"

Properly distracted Tsuna looked at the sad girl before smiling politely. "No! I really do like your gift Haru-chan! It's creative and made with your own two hands... it's just... _bears_? Doesn't that seem a little childish?"

He laughed nervously, hoping he wasn't offending her. He wasn't really surprised when Haru shook her head firmly.

"Tsuna-san is like a cuddly teddy bear! So those pajamas are suitable!" The girl reasoned with a serious tone, crossing her arms.

"H-Huh? What gave you that idea?!" He questioned with more force than he had meant too.

"You're face is so sweet and cute... it makes you loveable. And you give off a comforting aura. It's like..." Haru sighed dreamily, closing her eyes and hugging herself. "Like if someone were to hold you they'd feel so safe and secure. They could confide their deepest troubles to you and you'd listen, accepting everything about them. And they could offer you their support too. They'd take care of you too and accept you because you're precious to them. Like a teddy bear."

Tsuna just stared. It was all he could do at the moment as he absorbed her words. They made tears sting at his eyes but luckily he was able to hold them back. He knew Haru was smart... but so creepily observant too? Maybe it was a girl thing.

Haru, seeming to sense the suddenly changed mood, smiled brightly before dawning a perverted smirk that would do any high school boy proud as she added playfully, "Besides... it would be nice to see Tsuna-san in as little clothes as possible!"

Right eye resisting the urge to twitch he backed away slowly. "Haru-chan... you're so weird."

Haru shrugged, not seeming to be bothered by that statement. "Tsuna-san seems to bring out the weird in Haru!"

"O-Oh...?" Tsuna blinked before shaking his head when his stomach growled. He still needed to eat. He was starving!

"Tsuna-san... does it really bother you?" Haru asked lightly, looking insecure for a second as large brown eyes followed her employee as he moved toward the stairs.

Tsuna blinked, pausing for a second before smiling genuinely at his friend. "No... I still like you Haru."

"So you don't regret working here?" She continued to question hopefully as she followed him.

"I like working here." Tsuna tried to assure as he picked out some food to eat.

Haru watched for a second before giggling lightly. "Remember when you first came to work here?"

* * *

_Tsuna was nervous as he prepared for his first official day of working for Haru. He still couldn't really believe that Hibari was actually going to let him do it... but he was thankful. Even if there was an ulterior motive behind it. In a way this would be like his first ever job. It made him feel... normal. He smiled lightly. Normal Tsuna with a normal job._

"_Time to go herbivore!" Hibari's voice suddenly came from the other side of the door, knocking lightly on the piece separating them._

"_Okay!" He called back in reply before fixing his hair one last time and hurrying from his room so as not to irritate the taller man. He was happy that Hibari had decided to leave later than normal so he could bring him to Haru's shop for his first day._

_After a somewhat creepy farewell from Hibari Tsuna climbed out of the car and got his first real look at Haru's shop. It was a peach colored two story building with a white belt, Spanish tiled roof, and the lone window on the second floor had grey shutters. Above the glass door entrance there was a white half circle sign that had 'Tesori di Primavera' in black elegant scripted letter next to a cherry blossom branch. _Spring's Treasures_. He liked that._

_The store's name helped him in understanding the store's decorative theme as he walked in and took everything in for a second time. Whether purposely done or done on a whim Haru, it seemed, tried to bring Spring to life in her store._

_On the floor were green mosaic tiles that actually artfully made it look a little like grass and the walls had been painted a sky blue with cherry blossom trees done nicely along the walls in sumi-e style. It was quite interesting but a little weird, too, when the costumes—of many different themes—were added to it all. As he had walked in he had heard a little bell tinkle off the door, probably there to announce customers, before Haru came hurrying down a black steel spiraled staircase and greeted him._

"_Tsuna-san! Hello!" She said brightly, smiling and taking his arm. "Come in, come in!"_

_He followed as she led him toward the stairs, looking around at the different items he could see placed along the walls and on racks across the room. He didn't get to look long before he was led up the spiral stairs to the second floor. He was a little surprised to see that the floor and walls here were plain. The floor was darkly stained wood and the walls were an off white._

"_This is my workspace for the things I don't take home—ah! And over here is the store room and closet! You can hang your coat up there." Haru informed as she showed him around the room. "Back there in the corner is the bathroom—open to anyone. So try not to accidentally leave something in there. I won't be responsible for it being stolen."_

_Tsuna nodded his understanding before putting his hoodie away then following Haru again as she motioned him forward. She led him to a smaller room with the door taken off the hinges next._

"_This is the 'kitchen' because... well, it's where I like to come and eat and stuff during breaks. You can too. Feel free to contribute!" She grinned at him before taking his arm in hers and leading him back toward the stairs. Taking him down them she led him to the opposite corner and stopped at a steel sky blue painted door with a number pad on it. "This leads to the back office room of sorts! The code is my birthday! ."_

_The girl pressed the numbers as she said them aloud to him, pushing the door open when a small beep confirmed she had entered the right code. Tsuna followed her inside before gasping._

"_Haru-chan! Your birthday was a few days ago?! H-Happy birthday!" He bowed, unable to help feeling a little bad though he knew he had no reason to._

"_It's okay." She replied with a light smile before blushing a little. "Thank you though."_

_She showed him around the room and explained some of the things inside it before telling him he didn't have to worry about them for now since he was still new. He'd be mostly doing laboring work. Once they had finished in there she took him out onto the main floor, wanting to show him the set up._

_To the right of the front entrance sat the check out counter complete with a register and everything. She briefly explained that she would train him on it when they had time then brought him over to the wall that sat between the check out and stairs. On this wall was a large shelf that contained many accessories in the forms of stocking, hats, ties, hair pieces, gloves, and then themed shoes. They were all so pretty and looked a lot better than the cheap things you'd see at Halloween stores._

_From there she took him to the adjacent wall that sat between the stairs and the back room. On this wall there was a shelf full of colorful wings and masks. There were also some wigs but, as Haru explained, not that many since she was still getting use to making them. Next to that shelf was a shelf that held what she called 'featured costumes'. These ones were kind of weird. There was a monster looking thing and a boat that kind of looked like Noah's ark. There was the Tokyo Tower too._

"_You... why would you make costumes like that?" He asked with interest, touching them lightly._

"_Ah... they were made when I was younger. I like them so much I thought I put them out too. People have actually bought ones like these so it's not like they are _that_ unusual." Haru said as she looked at the costumes too before dragging him to the next wall. _

_Here there were more featured costumes but these ones seemed to be more of a cosplay nature. This actually caught his interest. "Haru-chan does cosplay?"_

_For some reason this made the girl laugh nervously and ignore him, pulling him along to show him the things on the few racks she had scattered around. She was just bringing him over to look at the register when the first customer of the day came in followed by two girlfriends. Haru left his side to greet them cheerfully, welcoming them to her shop. They seemed to have shopped there before since they greeted Haru by name and asked about him. She introduced him as her new employee and for some reason this seemed to make all of the girls giggly. He was deeply flattered, though a little shy, when one started to flirt with him until Haru pointedly told him not to cheat in front of her. Somehow he had become her boyfriend in that moment and it was explained after the girls left that she would not stand for other people flirting with him if she couldn't. _

_He had a feeling Hibari had something to do with that but decided to keep quiet. As long as it was pretend it was okay he guessed. He spent the rest of the day learning how to help customers find their needs and how to put things out or clean things up. The customers really seemed to like him and that made Haru happy, going on about how he might be good for business._

* * *

"Ah... I remember." He laughed a little too before asking in a playfully mocking tone, "Does that mean this is our one month _dating_ anniversary too?"

"Shh! Don't let Hibari-san hear you!" Haru laughed, blushing lightly before nudging his arm. "And I'm happy you remembered!"

Sticking her tongue out she got some food too, feeling a little bad that Hibari and Kusakabe had left before they actually got to eat anything.

After eating they went back to work until it was time for Tsuna to leave. He was happy when he was finally able to get some time to himself. He walked home slowly in the warm sunshine, his thoughts falling back to the chain now around his neck. Taking it in hand he stared at it before frowning lightly again. The same kind of chain as the one Viper had created all those years ago to conceal the power of his pacifier. Where on earth had Hibari found it? And of all the people in the world, why did Hibari have to give it to him?

For his ring—that's right! His ring! He really could use this. It was kind of weird how perfectly it would work out. He could use the chain to put the ring on and then he could wear it around his neck like he had when he was younger. And hopefully it would stop anyone from the mafia world in sensing it.

Smiling, he continued walking home with a light bounce in his step. He was even more happy when he thought about how Haru had thrown him a party. To celebrate one month of working for her! And that everyone had gotten him a present. It made him feel good. Especially since Hibari had gotten him something too. Hibari could be cruel... and scary. But he was also kind. And thoughtful. Even after everything they had been through he could honestly say... he really did like the man. And he was thankful to Reborn once more. Because of the hitman he able to see the good a little more easily in Hibari—something he might never have been able to if he hadn't experienced the hitman's crazy personality. Of course... he would have probably never met Hibari in the first place. Although... they _were_ both from the same place so maybe—ah! _Had_ they ever met before? He couldn't believe he had never really thought about it!

What if they had? Had they gone to the same school? He couldn't recall having ever met someone like Hibari—for _surely_ he would remember someone like _him_. Shrugging it off he figured it didn't really matter. He had met Hibari now. So... it was all good?

* * *

June rolled by slowly after his little one month celebration. Everything was going good and he was enjoying it. He was helping Haru a lot which made him happy—even more so because with his help she was able to do more in a day. This ended up helping her get more customers and her business really started to grow. She was even thinking of hiring an extra hand.

Kusakabe was strangely becoming more of a big brother than just a friend. It bothered him a little since it made him think of his past relationships but then he firmly reminded himself that he just couldn't block people out and keep them at a distance because of something like that. It wouldn't be the same. Kusakabe and his family were different people—they were from different backgrounds. It would be okay.

He was happy that now Hibird was calling him Hisagi instead of herbivore and that Hibari only really called him a herbivore when he was annoyed with him. Otherwise he stuck to Hisagi too. Hibari was still a little more distant than initially but he was back to petting and greeting him. Talking to him. He liked being able to just be _Tsuna_ around the taller man and that Hibari, in his own way, accepted him for _him_ and not because of who he was around or who he was _suppose_ to be. Slowly Hibari, Haru, Kusakabe, and Hibird became the dominate factors in his life and everything else just kind of faded to the background. At first he was worried he was being disrespectful and that made him feel guilty.

Especially when he found himself missing his family less and less even though he knew he couldn't hang on to them forever. And while he knew he couldn't hold on forever he did think it was okay to remember the important things... like birthdays and stuff.

Like Mukuro's. Mukuro's was in June. He had had a private little celebration to himself. He had silently prayed that Mukuro would find himself in good health and that he would continue to take good care of Chrome and Ken and Chikusa. And that he wouldn't annoy Gokudera too much. That thought made him laugh softly to himself.

And then it brought something to his attention. Mukuro's wasn't the only birthday in June. His dad's was too! He would have to remember to—suddenly freezing, Tsuna felt his eyes widen before he quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at the calendar.

"Hiiih!" The brunette squealed when he saw it was the 16th. He had forgotten his father's birthday which had been the day before! He was such a bad son! Running around the kitchen a few times in a panic he finally stopped to drop to his knees, bowing his head and bringing his hands together. He didn't hear Hibari come into the kitchen, curious, until he spoke to him.

"What... are you doing Hisagi?" Hibari asked calmly, arching a brow lightly at him.

"Praying to my father to forgive me for being such a bad son that I forgot his birthday!" Tsuna replied from his spot on the floor, not really giving the other man much of his attention.

Hibari's brow arched a little higher. His pet was a weird one. Walking over to the smaller body he petted sienna hair gently before deciding to treat his pet to a night out for dinner, wondering if that would help ease his mind. He could see his rabbit as being the type to overly fret about something like that. Plus the loss of his family might still be hard on the brunette at times like birthdays and such.

He was relieved when the suggestion seemed to cheer his pet up a little.

Tsuna smiled at his master, appreciating his concern for him. That night he went out and ate all of the foods he knew his father liked, though he didn't indulge in saké. One because he wasn't sure Hibari would allow it, two because he didn't really like the stuff. He had a good time and he was really thankful to Hibari for doing that for him.

* * *

The rest of June passed more quietly, the only excitement coming when he finally got to use the movie tickets Kusakabe had gotten him. He and Kusakabe, along with Haru, had gone to see the movie and then had some dinner. He was a little disappointed when Hibari didn't want to go but he had had a lot of fun with his friends either way. The movie had been really good and he wondered if Yamamoto would make Gokudera go see it. He was sure it was something his friends would like—even if Gokudera chose not to admit it.

As June passed to July it started to get hot—to the point where Tsuna even allowed himself to wear Haru's bear pajamas for a night. He vowed never to again, though, when Hibari just stared at him the whole time until he finally got freaked out and just went to bed. Haru could never say he never wore them!

He really liked being outside too and how he was starting to get a nice tan. Sometimes he liked to leave for work early just so he could walk around outside. He was still a little annoyed that he had had to get _permission_ to do so but whatever. He had been good so it wasn't like Hibari had cause to distrust him.

That's what he was doing now. Enjoying the warm summer morning before he had to get along to work. There was barely a cloud in the sky, though he wished it would rain. He liked daytime thunderstorms. And he liked the smell of rain. Of course he liked the smell of flowers too. And freshly mowed grass. The different smells from the shops mixing together and seeing all of the families out together, spending the day having fun.

He spent as much time as he could before looking at his phone to see he needed to get going to Haru's shop or he would be late. Pushing his hair from his eyes he started jogging lightly, breathing the warm air in.

"I said _stop_!"

Tsuna's head snapped up from where he had been watching his footsteps, looking ahead to see a young red haired woman trying to get away from three large guys who seemed to be bothering her.

"Aw, come on sweet heart. It will be worth your while. Just a little date." One of the guys said, laughing as he looked at his friends.

"And I told you _no_! Take the hint already." The girl growled, trying to walk around only to have the guy block her path.

Tsuna watched as the girl looked around quickly, probably looking for help, before pulling her purse close to her body.

"Don't be such a bitch. Just one date!" The guy persisted.

The girl tried to shove past him but he caught her by the arm and shoved her back. Tsuna felt anger on the girl's behalf. Not only were those guys not taking the hint but no one, who he _knew_ could plainly see what was going on, bothered to help the poor girl. Before thinking on it twice he ran over.

"Leave her alone!" It didn't register how large the guys were until he was up near them. Being Japanese didn't give him much of a height advantage and late puberty hadn't really helped either... and then, after all of that, he just appeared to be shorter than average by nature. It was kind of disappointing. Especially in situations like now. He knew he wasn't intimidating enough to scare them off with mere presence alone.

All three guys turned to look at him. The one trying to make the pick up glared at him. "Stay out of this asshole."

Tsuna mentally frowned. That guy was harassing the girl and _he_ was the asshole? Puffing himself up he stood his ground, clenching his fists tightly to his side. "Leave. Her. Alone!"

This seemed to annoy the guy. "And what if I don't, brat? Are you going to go home crying to your mommy?"

The guy's friends laughed and he tried not to blush. Why couldn't he be more intimidating?! Swallowing thickly he straightened his spine and held his head high. This was for the girl. He had wanted to help people with his own strength. Even if he couldn't do much at the moment he could at least stand up where other people weren't. Hopefully the girl would use his distraction to get away and then he could be on his.

"Leave her alone." He stated once more, liking that his voice was stronger this time.

One of the guy's friends seemed to grow annoyed with him as he took a step forward and shoved him backward. "Get lost!"

He didn't know if it was honed instinct or a subconscious urge or what but as the guy pushed him he immediately reacted by stumbling back a few steps then dashing forward and giving the larger man a nice uppercut to his jaw. Ryohei would have been proud. He, along with the three men, froze at the surprising hit before his body started to tremble lightly as adrenaline was pumped into his system. He really regretted taking that hit. He didn't want to fight. He just wanted to let the girl get away. So he allowed his body to poise for a 'flight' response but before he could take off he suddenly found himself thrown to the ground, pinned there by a heavy weight as hard punches caught him on the ribs, stomach, and sides of his head.

He did his best to protect his face with his arms while his flame longed to protect him but he held it back, knowing no good could come from it. What had he done? What had he been thinking? Every where on him screamed in pain as he was hit and he could hear screaming coming from what seemed like a long way off. It felt like the attack lasted for a few hours when really it was only about three minutes.

When he felt the hits stop and the weight get off of him he fought to draw breath, body trembling in pain now as running footsteps echoed all around him, a girl's screams, some people yelling... and then—

"Tsuna-san!" A cold trembling hand touched his cheek lightly. It felt nice. " Oh my—T-Tsuna-san! What happened?!"

Haru. He recognized her voice with relief then felt bad when he heard it tremble with tears as cold hands touched his bruising arms and chest.

"Tsuna-san! Answer me!" Haru cried before her weight was painfully added to his chest.

"I-It hurts..." He made himself mumble, wincing when she moved against him.

"Sorry!" His friend gasped before gently moving off of him and helping him sit up as he finally opened his eyes. "Tsuna-san! Can you get up? We should call a doctor! The police! Lets go back to my shop so we can—"

"No, don't!" He gasped, wincing again when his ribs ached horribly. "I don't want... just don't call."

The police meant pictures and pictures were bad. Anyone could see them. People from the _mafia_ could see them. That wouldn't be good!

"B-But—" Haru instantly tried to protest only to be cut off again.

"Don't Haru. I'll be fine..." He hissed between his teeth as his movements made everything ache more.

Haru fell silent before suddenly glaring at him, tears filling her eyes as she brought her hands to his body and started feeling him all over. He was completely confused by her sudden actions until she seemed to find what she was looking for, locating his cell phone and pulling it from his pocket. Luckily it hadn't been damaged in the assault.

At least... that's what he thought until Haru made _the call_.

*

Hibari nodded his head slowly in agreement to what the older woman was saying, figuring she had a point. He was just about to give his answer when his phone suddenly rang. Kusakabe looked at him with curiosity as he frowned minutely then politely excused himself, walking off a few feet and pulling his phone from his pocket. Hibari couldn't help arching a brow in curiosity as his phone ID showed it was his _pet_ calling him. He was about to just ignore it when a sudden gut feeling came over him, telling him he _needed_ to.

Answering, he wasn't at all prepared for the voice that spoke from the other side of the line, "Hel—"

'H-Hibari-san! He—H-Help! Tsuna-san was—' Choked sobs interrupted the words for a second. 'Help! Tsuna-san was...'

Blinking, Hibari frowned lightly as the sound of sobbing took over, making it hard to understand the words being mumbled about his pet. The panicked tone made him worry while the mumbling annoyed him but he forced himself to remain patient and speak calmly. "Miura-san... I cannot understand you. Please repeat that."

'Tsu-Tsuna-san was—was attacked! He won't let me call for help...' The girl hiccuped, sniffling into the phone. 'Hibari-san, help!'

Hibari felt himself tense, swearing his heart skipped a beat as her tearful plea ran through his mind. He couldn't believe he was hearing this—surely it was a joke. His pet... had been _attacked_? His pet was... his pet was—_his_! Growling lowly he clutched his phone tightly. "Where are you?"

'O-Outside...' Haru sniffled, calming a little.

"I'll meet you at your shop." Hibari said shortly before snapping his phone closed. Turning back to the others he had been speaking to he quickly bowed politely, asking to speak of the the current matter at a later time before quickly leaving the room, Kusakabe on his heels with a worried look.

*

Tsuna was dumbfounded. And the pain was starting to make him feel sick—or maybe it was because of what Haru had done. Or the humiliation he was starting to feel. She had called _Hibari_?! Why?! "H-Haru-chan... w-what—"

"Can you stand Tsuna-san?" Haru sniffled as she took an arm in hand and tugged gently. "Lets go to my shop."

Wincing in pain he tried to stand only to have a little trouble. He couldn't stop the shame from budding in his chest as he saw his blood for the first time, and people just standing around staring. He had tried to help the girl and just ended up looking like a loser. Trying once more to push himself to his feet he was suddenly saved the effort as small, soft hands took his other arm and helped Haru pull him up.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice asked him. Looking with surprise to the speaker he saw it was the girl he had tried to help.

Voice catching in his throat he just nodded mutely, tears of humiliation gathering at his eyes. He was happy to have the help of Haru and the girl as they walked slowly to toward Haru's shop. Once they made it there they had him sit on the check out counter so he didn't have to go up the stairs. The girl thanked him for his help and apologized that he had gotten hurt because of it before leaving. Haru left to get ice quickly, leaving him to sit alone and wait.

He didn't know why but he felt so... so... he couldn't describe it. He was happy because he had helped the girl but a little ashamed that he had been beaten so badly. If only Reborn could see him now... he'd be so disappointed. He didn't know whether to be happy or not at the fact that he hadn't fought back. Although maybe he should have if he was just going to feel like crap afterward. Although who was to say he still wouldn't feel like crap even if he _had_ fought back? And won.

Shifting back a little to ease his weight off of his aching ribs he turned his attention to the stairs when he heard Haru coming back down them. He watched as she walked over to him, a paper towel filled with ice in her hand. When he lifted his hand to politely take it from her she just pushed it away and applied the ice to his bleeding brow herself. She applied it with such gentleness and care that he couldn't help blushing a little.

"Tsuna-san..." She paused when her voice quivered and swallowed thickly before trying again. "Tsuna-san... what happened?"

He just shook his head lightly in response before jumping with the girl when the bell sounded from the front door. Both turned to look, Tsuna freezing at the sight of Hibari. The man looked so menacing as he entered and stalked toward them with narrowed eyes and a displeased scowl. When Hibari came to stand before them a terrified shiver ran down his spine and he trembled a little.

Hibari reminded him so much of Reborn... would his master feel the same disappointment his tutor would have had at this disgrace? Would he be punished for being so weak?

Hibari was pleased when he managed to keep his face from showing what he was truly feeling on the inside as he took in his injured pet, fury slowly mounting when he saw the bleeding brow and bruised areas of skin. He was relieved that the injuries weren't as bad as he feared they could have been but he didn't like the pained look his rabbit had either. Or how the brunette seemed to try to shrink away from him.

Slowly bringing a hand up he placed it in his pet's hair before pushing their foreheads together, their eyes meeting even though he knew his pet was trying to avoid him. Speaking lightly he tried to keep the kid at ease, not knowing how traumatized he might have been. "How did this happen...?"

Blushing, his pet looked away and frowned lightly before moving his eyes to gaze at the floor and swallowing thickly. "A girl... a girl was being bothered by some guys. It made me mad that they wouldn't leave her alone and t-that no one even bothered to help her. I—I tried to..."

Hibari's brows furrowed with interest at that news. At first he had been a little displeased to hear that it had been over a _female_ but then hearing the rest—it made sense. Once again his weak little rabbit was trying to be a _hero_. Hibari opened his mouth to reply only to pause, looking over at Kusakabe and Haru.

"Please leave us for a minute." Hibari said darkly as he pulled back from his pet.

"But—" Haru tried to protest until Kusakabe placed a hand on her arm.

"Lets go get Tsuna some more ice..." The older man said gently, looking between his boss and the kid before leading a submissive Haru to the spiraled staircase.

Tsuna listened to them go quietly before shivering a little while trying not to think of the things that Hibari could do to him while they were gone. As soon as the other two were out of sight, much to his surprise, he was pulled back against his master's forehead before a comforting hand met his hair and petted lightly.

"Who did this to you?" Hibari asked slowly, voice low and dangerous.

Eyes widening, Tsuna stared at the dark haired male before frowning with worry. That tone... he had heard it before. He knew what it meant. And he didn't like it. "H-Hibari-san... don't. Don't go after them."

Hibari, making sure to be as gentle as possible with his injured pet, took hold of the brunette's chin firmly as his anger was sparked a little more. "Do not tell me what to do. I uphold the discipline here and those who break the rules will be bitten to death."

That hurt Tsuna's feelings a little. So... Hibari _wouldn't_ do it just because of him? "Oh... I thought..."

Arching a brow, the older male took in his pet's expression before catching on. Smirking a little he moved his fingers to gently caress the newly injured brow. "I do have you in mind as well, silly rabbit. Because they dared to harm _you_... they will be shown no mercy."

Pushing the sudden pleased feelings aside, Tsuna was back to square one. He didn't want Hibari feeling like he had to avenge him or anything. He didn't need another Gokudera. "It's okay. I don't—it's my fault. I should have been stronger. You don't need to—"

"Tell me who it was!" Hibari hissed so seriously that his rabbit gave in, afraid to refuse.

"I honestly don't know! I don't know these people. I've never seen them before!" Tsuna gasped, trying to lean away from his angry master only to hiss in pain when he put too much pressure on his ribs.

"Hibari-san! I saw them before they took off running! I'll tell you about them! Please don't pressure Tsuna-san!" Haru called, frowning, as she came down the stairs with more ice in hand and Kusakabe following behind her with a first aid kit in his hands.

Haru hurried over, surprising all three men when she pushed Hibari out of the way and went back to pressing ice to her employee's injured body. Using a corner of the paper towel she dabbed at his brow gently, apologizing softly when the brunette winced, whining lightly in his throat. With most of the blood cleaned away she saw the injury just needed a band-aid. Turning to Kusakabe she opened the kit and pulled out rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball. Cleaning the wound she bandaged it with motherly care as she described the three guys to Hibari.

Throwing the used items away she frowned while taking in Tsuna's body. "I really think you should go see a doctor. What if something is broken?"

"I'll be fine Haru-chan." The brunette tried to assure gently.

"I'll take care of it." Hibari added as he finished his whispering to Kusakabe and moved to his pet's side before picking him up carefully, making sure most of the pressure was on the brunette's thighs and butt instead of on his ribs and waist.

"Hiiih! H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna squawked, clinging to the taller man's shoulders as he was carried toward the door.

"I'm taking him home. I'll call you when he's settled." Hibari said as he paused at the door, turning to look at Haru.

"W-Wait!" Haru called before moving quickly to them, looking Hibari right in the eye before turning to Tsuna and going up on her tiptoes so she could place a chaste kiss on his lips. "Get better soon Tsuna-san."

Hibari glared at the woman's daring but otherwise said nothing as he left. She would be allowed that free pass just this once since she had been the one to call him _and_ had given him information on the bastards who had attacked his pet.

*

Tsuna awoke to find himself in his room, tucked into bed with Hibird laying on his chest. Blinking his sleep away slowly, confused, he tried to remembered what had happened. Hibari had brought him home and offered him some pain killers. Apparently he had fallen asleep after taking them. Shifting slightly, he was a little relieved that he didn't feel much pain—hardly any at all. The medicine had worked nicely. Checking the clock he saw that he had been asleep for a few hours.

Mouth dry he decided to get up and get a drink. Petting Hibird a few times he moved the sleeping bird to his pillow when the tiny fluff ball didn't wake up. Climbing carefully out of bed he was just standing up when Kusakabe walked into his room, both giving the other a surprised look.

"Oh! I was just coming to check on you Tuna. I figured you'd be waking up soon." Kusakabe said lightly before looking him over. "How do you feel?"

"I—" Tsuna paused in reply, frowning lightly. Why wasn't... where was— "Where is Hibari-san?"

"Ah... he—went out for a bit." Kusakabe said carefully, looking off to the side for a second before meeting his eyes again. "I bet you're thirsty. Would you like a drink? Maybe something to ea—"

"He went after them, didn't he?" Tsuna said lowly, cutting his friend off. "And that's why you stayed behind... to get more information from Haru-chan."

"Tuna, you have to understand... what Kyou-san said is true. He upholds the discipline here. He takes it as his duty to keep the order here and he will punish anyone who disrupts it. No matter what." The older man tried to explain in a calming way.

The brunette thought on that before frowning. "You just let him go alone? What if he gets hurt—what's so funny?!"

He grew annoyed when Kusakabe starting laughing. Like his worry was amusing.

"Kyou-san doesn't uphold order because he's a golden boy with the ultimate dream for peace on earth. He does it because he _can_. Because he's strong and can take on most anyone who stands in his way. Kyou-san is not an easy person to defeat—no matter how big the number." Kusakabe said with pride in his boss, smiling at the kid.

Tsuna didn't find a lot of comfort in that. "He's been hurt before! What about his arm?"

"Well... Kyou-san is human after all." Kusakabe shrugged, like that excused it.

"Kabe-san! Please! Do—" Tsuna started, desperate to stop his master, until a large hand was placed on his head gently.

"Please calm down, kid. Kyou-san advised me to put you to sleep if you started stressing yourself out." The older man said with a deep sigh.

Tsuna, not knowing what else to do, just sulked a little before putting all of his might into praying that Hibari would come back safe and sound.

*

Hibari glared down at the three trembling lumps before him, ignoring the blood on his cheek as it slid down toward his throat. He would have to remember to add an extra strike to the herbivore who had bled on him. Kicking the middle one over, knowing this was the one who he _really_ wanted, he decided to give him a chance to confess.

"Which one... which one of you was it who beat down a young brunette male today at The Square?" He asked darkly, voice thick with anger.

Two of the three men gasped as fear filled the air. The middle one looked up at him before pushing himself to his knees. "It was me. What of it—"

He didn't get to finish his disrespectful words as a hard tonfa to his jaw silenced him, knocking him back onto his side.

"Get up!" Hibari barked at the man. He could see how the worthless piece of garbage had easily overpowered his young rabbit. He was much larger and thicker than the brunette. And from what the woman had said... the bastard had pinned his pet to the ground

The man scrambled clumsily to his feet and tried to run. This infuriated Hibari more. It only took two steps for him to catch up and a second later for him to begin an unrelenting assault, strategically striking at the man's body so if he started to fall or stumble to the ground, he'd use his next strike to knock the man back on balance.

"Who the hell are you?!" The man cried as he tripped over his own feet and finally fell to the ground, blood streaming from the multiple wounds on his face. "What do you want?!"

"You dared to hurt something that is _mine_! That brunette belongs to me and you put your hands on him! For that I shall bite you to death without mercy!" Hibari growled as he stared down at the pathetic herbivore, actually feeling like he could beat this man to within an inch of his life. No one—_no one—_would ever hurt what was his and get away with it!

Once the man had fallen into unconsciousness he moved onto the man who seemed to have no problem with harassing women. He beat him down just as badly before turning to the remaining man and telling him he never wanted to hear of _any_ of them stepping foot in The Square again or next time they might not leave with just injuries.

* * *

Tsuna awoke the next morning to Hibari petting his hair gently. Opening caramel eyes slowly he sat up quickly when he saw his master, a small breath of relief leaving him at the sight of the dark haired male appearing to be uninjured. "Hibari—"

Fingertips to his lips silenced him before those warm hands then moved to check his injuries. He sat still under the examination, hissing when it hurt and shivering a little when sensitive skin was tickled. When Hibari was done he was surprised with a breakfast tray.

"Eat. I've called you in for the day. Miura-san said to come back when you are healed." Hibari said lightly, getting to his feet and stretching carefully.

Tsuna paused in taking a bite of his breakfast. "Will Haru-chan be okay with working by herself?"

"She has before hasn't she?" Hibari shrugged before walking off.

Turning back to his breakfast the brunette ate it slowly while carefully checking to see what movements hurt and how deeply he could breathe before his ribs protested. He was happy when Hibari had come to the conclusion that nothing was broken. Just bruised. He didn't really know the dark haired man's medical background but he still trusted him. He didn't really know why.

Once finished he put his dishes in the sink before going to Hibari's room, frowning a little when he saw the door was closed. He was about to knock only to pause when he heard his master talking to someone in english. Sighing lightly he turned to go to the bathroom instead, jumping into the shower. The hot water felt good though he had to be careful as to where he let the strong pressure hit as it made his bruises throb in an uncomfortable way.

After his shower he got dressed and was just making his bed when Hibari knocked lightly on his door, standing in the doorway. Turning to look at the other he paused in what he was doing and gave his master a curious look.

"Come with me." Hibari said in a bored tone before walking away.

Tsuna blinked, a little confused, before quickly finishing his chore then grabbing his chain with his Vongola ring now on it and slipping it on. Following the older man to the entry he saw they were to be going outside. Curiosity piquing he quickly put his shoes on and followed Hibari outside. From there they got into a waiting car. Excitement started to fill him as he sat next to his master, watching the scenery pass outside the window.

He soon felt slight hesitance,though, when they were taken out to a more deserted area. Not much was out here... just a bunch of open space—until he saw the warehouse. Frowning lightly as he started to get a little scared he turned a questioning look to Hibari who merely blinked at him in return.

"Uh... why are we coming here?" He tried to ask carefully as the car began to slow.

Hibari chose not to answer, keeping silent until the car finally came to a stop in front of the warehouse. Getting out of the car he waited, holding the door and motioning for his pet to follow. He watched the brunette climb hesitantly out of the car before smiling a little to himself as he shut the door. "Come."

The two walked toward the warehouse, Hibari unlocking a side door and leading the way inside. Tsuna looked around with slight awe. It was huge inside and filled with a whole bunch of... well, junk. He really wasn't sure what to call it but that word seemed to sum it up. There were crates, furniture, and other large but relatively useless or broken things. Looking around for another few seconds he finally turned his attention back to the dark haired male standing next to him.

"Um... cool?" He laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. He really didn't know what Hibari wanted him to say.

"This is my... 'secret place', you could say." Hibari said slowly, looking around as well.

"_Secret_?" Tsuna questioned slowly. It really wasn't that secret in his opinion. Sure, it was a little ways out of the city but it wasn't like it was hard to find or anything. He was sure a lot of people knew about it. But if that is what Hibari thought... well, okay then?

"More as in no one has ever been in here except for me or Kusakabe. This is where I come when I want to be alone or need to vent." Hibari explained, a little surprised at his ease in sharing this. Although he figured he would have to explain at least a little since he was going to be using this place for...

"Oh?" Tsuna replied with a little more interest now, looking around again. He couldn't help feeling a little special since Hibari was actually showing this to him. "Kind of surprising that Hibari-san owns something like this... but makes sense too, I guess."

Hibari arched a brow at that comment. "It's not the only thing I own."

Interest in his master rose, making Tsuna wonder what had put the taller man in such a sharing mood. And then he began to wonder once more what it was that Hibari did. "Oh? You own other things?"

"Where I live." Hibari answered smoothly, watching his pet.

Tsuna blinked politely but seeming to understand. Hibari lived in a building... but he had heard it was possible to buy and own condos. "You own your unit?"

Hibari surprised his pet by letting a small smile grace his lips. "The whole building."

"Oh..." Tsuna blinked before squawking in surprise when that answer registered fully a minute later. "W-What?! H-Hibari-san owns the whole building?!"

The raven haired male only replied with a small nod of his head.

"Wow! That's... it doesn't seem like it!" Tsuna laughed, scratching at his cheek with embarrassment.

"I've hired someone to manage it for me... and anyone who moves in must meet my requirements." Hibari said casually as he started moving toward a few stacked up crates.

"I see..." The brunette said slowly merely for something to say. He watched his master work before blinking in surprise when the taller man came back over to him and started petting his head lightly.

"You're a good person..." Hibari said slowly as he breathed his pet in, never tiring of the vanilla and citrus. "I admire the way you tried to stand up for that girl, though a little disappointed you were beaten down so easily."

Blushing brightly at the reminder, Tsuna turned his eyes away to stare at the floor until his chin was grabbed and he was made to look at his master again.

"Do not be ashamed, herbivore." Hibari said lightly, not use to uttering such gentle words. "I know you have it in you. To become stronger. To be able to stand up for people with your own strength and to not be beaten down for it."

That strength. Inside his pet that called out to him. He had been at a loss on how to deal with it for a while now, growing a little nervous when he felt it call out to him less and less, but now he had an idea. Seeing his pet after he had gotten beaten down had given him a perfect opportunity to try to stimulate that strength... and help his pet become aware of it if he wasn't yet.

Tsuna frowned lightly, taking a step back. What was Hibari trying to say?

"I will not allow you to walk around in such a weak state." Hibari said firmly, eyes fixed on his pet. "And so I will toughen you up a little. Someone like you should at least know basic self-defense. So from today onward we will train together. I will teach you how to protect herbivores with your own strength."

Tsuna just stared, eyes slowly widening. Those words... they were—Hibari! Hibari was...!

-Chapter 17 End-

--

**A/N:** And there you have Chapter 17!!~ Brought to you today thanks, in part, to **HetChrome** who happened to guess my favorite Reborn! character right and chose the 21st of April as an update day! 8D (For anyone who wants to know... it's Lambo! XD)

**EDIT:** Thank you to all those who actually commented on who they'd rather see... it was interesting. There was a lot of support for both sides. 8D Unfortunately a somewhat unfair decision had to be made, cutting it early. A reviewer brought to my attention some things I had kind of forgotten about with Naito... so it makes him harder to use. Which means I will go with Enma and hopefully everything will work out. (Hopefully Amano doesn't pull a Kishimoto on me! D: )BUT! I will add a little Longchamp too... 'cause I kind of feel bad. And yeah.

So! The chapter! I really like Haru describing Tsuna as a teddy bear... I don't know why. And I finally did the description of Haru's shop! XD I don't know how many readers will actually care... but there it is. Ehehe. And Haru got Tsuna to be her pretend boyfriend! x3 They are both lucky Hibari doesn't know. Oh. And so I had to search through like a million characters (not really, but still) to see who all had their birthday in June. I totally forgot Haru's was in May! One reason why I like her. She, Hibari, and Lambo are all Taurus like me! x3

Ah. No. I don't know what movie they went to see. Just... whatever. Whatever kind of movie you like--that's what they went to see. :D

Poor Tsuna! He got beaten up! D: And Haru saw? Oh noes. Lol, she called Hibari. Good Haru! And oh, look at that, Hibari is now angry. Such a good master. T_T Ahahaha... gee, I wonder what painkillers Hibari gave his rabbit! :'D I originally meant for more violence to be used on the guys but then just kind of lost inspiration for it. Sorry!

But yay! Hibari's 'secret place'! I can't wait to write them training together. More about Hibari and the building will be explained later.

--

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Master vs Tutor (Lol, and NO. This DOES NOT mean that Reborn is going to pop out of nowhere and challenge Hibari or anything. x3)


	18. Master Vs Tutor

OMG! Don't be shocked! This is NOT an illusion, a trick, or a dream. It's an ACTUAL chapter update, lol! XD It's been FOREVER, right? Sorry! My bad!

**SPECIAL NOTE:** This chapter is dedicated to **bonbonpich** who still inspires me, and spoils me too, with wonderful doujins! :D

**ATTENTION:** Okay... I must admit I am sure some people might get mad at me for another "slow" chapter with not much happening but I couldn't really help this one! As I was writing and looking over my notes for this chapter I saw that I was already 15 pages in and not even close to being halfway through the chapter plot. And I didn't want to overwhelm with a suuuuper long chapter either-but I promise to get the second half out either this weekend or early next week! Okay! And hopefully can add Chapter 19 soon after that!

So... action, Naito, and Enma next chapter! (which reminds me, I still need to get caught up on KHR!)

ALSO! It has been brought to my attention that the chapter where Tsuna was sick and Hibari got vaseline and a thermometer... kind of made it seem like he was going to take Tsuna's temp rectally... LOL. How... disturbing.

_**x x x**_

**Chapter 18: Master Vs Tutor**

"_I will teach you how to protect herbivores with your own strength."_

Those words echoed sharply through his head as he stared at the taller, raven haired male, eyes wide and not really sure on how to respond. Hibari was—he was... was Hibari _psychic _or something? Tsuna mentally shook his head. No. No, surely not. If Hibari was psychic then he would already know all about him and they wouldn't be here now. And yet it was just too... _unreal_. Hibari may not be psychic but he _was_ something else. Those words... and at this time in his life. Was it merely coincidental? Or was there something more in the works here?

Fate? Was he somehow fated to meet Hibari? Tsuna snorted lightly as his thoughts trailed off in that direction. _Yeah. Right._

Hibari arched a brow when he received a disbelieving sound from his pet. Curiosity and slight irritation gnawed at him. A snort? He offered his services—something he rarely—no! _Never_ did and his pet just _snorted_ at him? Eyes narrowing, swallowing a low growl, he took in his rabbit's slighter form and quickly decided on how to approach before calling the small brunette's attention.

"As such..." He started out slowly, annoyance easing when caramel eyes met his with sudden wary precaution. "We will start out with the basics... a testing, of sorts, to see where your limits are with your injuries."

Tsuna blinked before frowning lightly as understanding at those words hit him. ..._from today onward_...—he meant _today_ today? "We're really going to start _now_?"

All he received was a simple blink.

"Why do we have to start now? Shouldn't I take it easy or something? Why can't it wait?" Tsuna questioned while taking a few more steps back from the older male. What the hell? Did he call him in _just_ so they could do this?

Hibari just blinked at him again before a small smirk fell over his lips. "Obviously so I can see what your limits are when you are not in top form... that way I will know how hard to push when you _are_."

_Obviously! _Tsuna groaned mentally at that comment. He was about to slump lightly when a glint caught his attention, fear tickling his spine when he recognized the metal tonfa the older male seemed so fond of using. "Ah!"

"There will be no slacking under my watch." Hibari said firmly as he presented his tonfa as a warning to his rabbit.

"Have pity on your injured pet!" Tsuna pleaded, stumbling back a few more steps. What the hell was Hibari going to _do_ to him?

**xXx**

"Pl...please...! I... can't—n... n-no more...!" Tsuna wheezed, wincing as his protesting body begged him to cease—had been begging for the past half an hour.

Hibari watched his pet for a second, blinking slowly before releasing a small sigh. "You know... I think I believe you this time. Alright, cease. You can be done for the day."

Wheezing out a happy cry Tsuna fell to the floor, soaking in the cool touch of the cement as it soothed his heated and aching body a little. If he wasn't so tired he was sure he would have probably been crying right about now. "Too... much... Hibari-san. You've killed me..."

"Nonsense." Was the older man's reply as he walked over to where his pet had collapsed with a hidden look of concern, crouching down to touch the sweat soaked hair lightly. "Come now, get up so we can leave."

"Can't..." Tsuna moaned lowly after trying to move his arms so he could push himself up. "I'm dead..."

"Huh." Hibari said lightly, looking the tired form over. "I guess that means I shall have to dispose of the body. I am sure I have some unused soil left in which to hide it... ah. But how to get it down to proper size? Perhaps an acid bath or—"

A small smirk fell over amused lips as his pet twitched before quickly pushing himself up and scrambling a little ways away.

"I'm up!" Tsuna squeaked lightly, looking slightly horrified then wincing once again as he pushed himself to his feet. _Everywhere_ ached! From the tips of his hair to the tips of his toes. At least that was what it felt like.

Four hours. Hibari had worked him for _four_ hours! He had tested endurance, strength, mobility... _everything_ it felt like. Just to see his limits? Even injured Hibari hadn't let him slack in the slightest. The dark haired man seemed to want to see his limits to past the point of breaking. If he even _thought_ about giving up a flash of metal would put him back on task—which made him rethink whether or not the older man was psychic or not. If he wasn't pushing himself to his fullest at all times there would be a menacing tapping of a tonfa against some surface behind him. No words were needed as the message was loud and clear: Do it despite the pain or there will be even _more_.

The only relief he was allowed was when he was called to a break for water and some lunch. As he ate he comforted himself with the thought that at least there was _some_ part of the evil ookami that was still humane if not human.

Stumbling lightly in exhaustion he was spared the effort of having to catch and balance himself when a strong arm caught his waist before he was picked up off of his feet and gently tossed over Hibari's shoulder. A surprised squeak fell from his lips before he clung to the back of the taller man's shirt, blushing lightly as he was carried to the car.

**xXx**

Tsuna kept his face buried in the pillow before him, blushing brightly as another pleasure filled moan, tipped with light pain, was pulled from his mouth. His moans sounded obscene but he could not help it. Though it still hurt a little, Hibari's hands working his body's stresses into a heated pool of limp muscles felt _incredible_. After they had returned home he had been given a pain killer and a hot bath. And then, to his surprise, he had been offered a massage. Needless to say he had taken it. If they were to be anything like the ones Gokudera had given him—though without the perverseness—then he would be in for a little treat.

And a treat it was. To the point where he was now starting to drool as sleep started to call out to him. He was a little happy to be in his room at that realization. It would be rather embarrassing to be drooling and falling asleep anywhere else.

"Hibari-san..."He moaned happily before sleep claimed him as the last of his aches was dulled by the medicine and massaged away by strong hands.

Calm steel blue eyes moved toward the brunette's face at the appreciative words, taking in how dark lashes brushed against cream colored cheeks and light snores issued from the smaller male letting him know his pet had fallen asleep. Finishing his task lightly so as not to wake him he got to his feet and covered the kid before leaving the room.

The day had been an interesting one. His pet had been resistant to his exercises at first but, like with everything, he had gotten his way by striking fear into the smaller male. And then he was surprised. First by how even though his pet was injured he seemed to be a lot stronger in many ways than normal. He was even more surprised when he had started to push as the rabbit became tired and the kid went even further than he had ever expected he might. A secret thrill had gone through him. The kid really was a treasure... now only to see what he was worth. Was he merely a scrap of gold... or a priceless gem waiting to be discovered? He could not wait until his pet was healed so they could begin again. It would be a couple of days which was slightly irritating but would probably be worth it.

**xxXXxx**

"Uh huh... _really_ Haru-chan! I am fine and getting better everyday. If it wasn't for Hibari-san I'd be there working now—yes, I understand. Ah! But—how are you going to fret about my not being there and then suggest I not come back yet anyway if I am not one hundred percent?" Tsuna complained into the phone while trying to understand his friend—well, girls in general.

Haru had called to check up on him and, right from the start, had not made any sense. The only parts that he did comprehend were that she missed him and wanted him to get all healed soon. And then she was a bunch of rambling contradictions. He didn't have it in him to be rude and just hang up... plus he kind of missed Haru too. It was nice to hear from her. Or anyone, really. After his first day of training he had been left alone during the day while Hibari went off to work. Usually it wouldn't bother him because Kusakabe usually came to keep him company but not this time. He didn't really know why and never got around to asking... no matter how lonely he got.

The past two days had been filled with just lying around and listening to music or re-reading his manga collection. It got old after the first day, sadly, when before it would have kept him occupied for weeks. Of course it was probably because his mind soon traveled to what Hibari, Kusakabe, and Haru were doing. It made him think of his family and how he would constantly wonder about them, too, when he had not seen them for at least a day. Did the lower number contribute to the less time needed to miss them?

"Ha-Haru! I know, I know... I miss you too. And I will try to heal up soon. Please don't worry. I should probably go now, though, because my stomach is growling and—hiiih!" Tsuna squawked as his phone was suddenly taken from him and closed, effectively hanging up on the girl. Blinking slowly then turning his attention to the source he frowned for a second before smiling inwardly at the sight of Hibari glaring at the phone in his hand.

The taller man stroked the orange device lightly with his thumb before handing it back to its owner.

"Hibari-san! That was kind of rude!" Tsuna scolded lightly, getting up and following the man to the kitchen, stomach still grumbling lightly.

The older man didn't bother to reply to that in anyway as he walked over to the sink to wash his hands. Tsuna watched from the doorway before holding his hands out to Hibird when the little yellow fluff ball started circling his head, chirping his pet name happily. Hibird landed in his palm and pecked his thumb lightly in an affectionate greeting. He smiled at the little bird before looking back to his master.

"What brings you back here at this time?" He questioned curiously as he moved to sit at the table, watching the dark haired man move with grace while working around the stove.

"It was a little slow so I thought I would come have lunch with you." Was the simple answer he got.

"Ah..." Once again Tsuna wondered what Hibari did for a living and kind of wished there wasn't a restriction on him asking about the other's work. "What about Kabe-san?"

"Promised to have lunch with that _girl_ since she has no one else to keep her company while you rest up here." Hibari answered a little shortly, as if annoyed with the older man for doing such a chore.

Tsuna blinked at that answer before frowning in thought. Kusakabe was going to eat with Haru? Though it really shouldn't be... he kind of found it weird. They were going to eat together? Without him? Pouting lightly at the left out feeling he turned his attention back to Hibird when the bird called for his attention, wanting some sunflower seeds.

The two chatted together comfortably while Hibari made them a small lunch, eating in silence then working together to clean the dishes. It was just as Tsuna was drying and putting away the last plate that he made himself ask the question he had been debating on since earlier this morning when he had been left alone again.

"Um... Hibari-san? How much longer do you think I am going to need to stay in?" He asked lightly, avoiding eye contact with said man.

There was silence for a few seconds before a careful reply. "That really depends on you, doesn't it?"

"Ah..." Tsuna processed that, wondering if that meant he could go back to work tomorrow if he told Hibari he wanted to go—that he felt healed enough to.

"Are you in that much of a hurry to get back to training?" Hibari asked, light amusement in his tone as he leaned against the sink.

"E-Eh? Training?" Tsuna frowned. That was right! Once he was healed enough Hibari was going to continue with his self defense training! How could he have forgotten that? "Uh, I—well..."

Maybe he still needed a few more days after all.

Hibari watched his pet, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the brunette's attitude toward his generosity. Reaching out a hand he touched the silky hair lightly before petting slowly. "I know you are wary of what is to come... but you will get through it. I will be sure to go easy on you as it is important you lean this. I will not allow you to be harmed in such a way again... unless it is by my own hand."

Blushing, Tsuna pulled away while trying to mask his slight offended look into a blank one. "Gee, that's a real comfort."

They stared at each other for a few seconds until Hibari noticed the time. "Well, I should head back. Rest up and try not to get yourself injured again in the meantime."

"Yeah, yeah..." Tsuna muttered to himself as his master left the kitchen. Sighing lightly he decided to do as told.

**xxXXxx**

"Come along Hisagi, I do not wish to wait all day for you."

"Hiiih! H-Hibari-san! Get out!" Tsuna squawked in embarrassed rage as the older man intruded on him in his shower out of nowhere. Using his hands to cover himself effectively he tried to intimidate the taller man with a glare only to get an unaffected scoff in return.

"It's not like you have anything worth hiding." Hibari commented airily as he stepped back before turning to leave. "I will not repeat myself, hurry up."

Tsuna continued to glare after the dark haired male until the bathroom door closed behind him. _What the hell?_ First Hibari had made him wake up at the crack of dawn, telling him to get ready. When he had tried to go back to sleep he had been tossed unceremoniously out of his bed and threatened with a good morning kiss from some steely tonfa. He hadn't even been in the shower ten minutes when Hibari had so rudely barged in on him.

Cheeks puffing out in offense as he went back to washing his hair he grumbled to himself over the cruel comment Hibari had made. _Nothing worth hiding?_ Again, what the hell? Why was the evil ookami always making comments about his manhood? The pervert! Rinsing quickly he turned the shower off and reached for his towel, drying himself off quickly and hurrying back to his room. Once dressed and mildly groomed he made his way out to the kitchen where Hibari and Hibird were, eating breakfast.

"Is there a reason I need to be up so early?" Tsuna asked grumpily, glancing at the clock, as he took his seat at the table.

"Obviously." Hibari answered smoothly, drinking some tea.

Chewing the inside of his cheek he decided not to comment or drag it on. If Hibari wanted to be like that this early in the morning then fine. Looking over his breakfast he set to eating it while trying not to fall back asleep. It was a little difficult, though he didn't have to struggle long before Hibari was impatiently drumming on the table top with his fingertips, giving him a pointed look with bored steel blue eyes.

Still irritated from being awaken so early and the shower incident Tsuna decided to throw caution to the wind and meet his master's stare with one of irritation. "_What_?"

Steel blue eyes narrowing let the brunette know the attitude was not appreciated. Even more so when Hibari pushed himself to his feet then walked around the table, grabbing the smaller male by the arm and dragging him toward the front door. "If you're going to be like that, little herbivore, then you will be shown no leniency at all."

"_Leniency_?" Tsuna repeated with disbelief. "Is that what you call—hiiih! Put me down, evil ookami-san!"

The brunette struggled as he was swept into strong arms and carried out the door without any shoes. The grip on his waist and thighs tightened firmly as the door was closed behind them and locked.

"Hibari-san!" The smaller male whined, giving up when struggling just made a sharp shoulder dig uncomfortably into his stomach.

He was ignored as he was thrown into a car and it wasn't until he was righting himself while Hibari climbed in after him that he _finally_ realized what was going on. He didn't need the direction the sleek black car drove off toward or the first glimpse of the warehouse to confirm what his intuition had told him. They were going to train! But—

"Eh? Hibari-san? Are you sure we should—do you really think I am fully healed?" Tsuna questioned meekly as he watched the approaching warehouse like it was the gallows and today was to be his last.

Hibari's calm eyes met his, taking him in before answering. "Yes. The way you were handled this morning without complaint proves that. So we get back to it. I'd rather have you knowledgeable sooner rather than later."

Holding back a small groan, Tsuna turned his attention back to the window and admitted silent defeat. There was no way he was going to get out of this. While a part of him knew he should be thankful to Hibari and perhaps even honored that the taller man was doing this for him... he couldn't ignore the part that didn't feel ready yet. The part that wasn't ready to be pushed to his limits so harshly, to be made stronger by a much stronger teacher that had expectations for him far higher than he could meet. He didn't want to see Reborn in Hibari again. Not yet. Not when he was finally starting to let those painful memories go and become part of a closed off past.

Brows furrowing at the sight of his pet deep in thought, Hibari couldn't help but to wonder what was on his pet's mind. What was it that had him looking so troubled all of a sudden? His hand itched to reach out and comfort the smaller male but he held back. Today he couldn't be a consoling master—at least not at the moment. He was about to make his pet completely miserable. He was going to try to push the kid past his capable limits now that he was healed and hopefully in good form.

As the car pulled up along side of the warehouse Tsuna was slightly surprised to see that Kusakabe was there, waiting for them. Frown easing he kept his eyes on the older man as the car stopped and Hibari got out before him, turning to hold his arms out. Sighing lightly while blushing he climbed into the raven haired man's arms and allowed himself to be carried into the place he really hoped would not become his grave.

**xXx**

"More." Hibari called, eyes narrowing as he watched his pet begin to fall to exhaustion but he would not allow it. Not yet.

Kusakabe hesitated for a second before putting more resistance on the kid.

"Hibari-san! I can't!" Tsuna called out, tears in his voice as he was forced to continue at an even more difficult level. They had been going at it for a total of six hours now! He couldn't take anymore! "P-Please!"

"More." Hibari repeated, not about to let up yet. There had been faint whispers of power coming from the kid before it suddenly vanished. He wanted to see it again!

Gasping for breath Tsuna struggled to keep going, once again resisting the urge to call upon his dying will when it became too much. This was much worse than he thought it would be! Hibari wouldn't even let him take a break! He really didn't understand how pushing him to his death was suppose to help him learn self defense. Feeling his legs tremble with exhaustion and strain he tried to keep going only to suddenly trip over his own foot and fall back into Kusakabe.

"That's enough Kyou-san!" The older man frowned as he caught the brunette and gently lowered him to the floor.

Releasing a disappointed sight, Hibari gave in and nodded his agreement as he walked over to where the two were and squatted next to his pet, reaching out to stroke a sweaty forehead lightly. "You did good. I promise this is the last time you will be put through this."

There. That should be a suitable reward Hibari thought as he trailed fingertips down to his pet's throat and caressed where he could feel the smaller male's rapid pulse.

Tsuna shuddered lightly at the feel of the cool fingertips against his skin before croaking a grateful thanks when Kusakabe offered him some cold water. He greedily drank from the bottle, nearly sucking it in on itself as he tried to drain it of every last drop of liquid. He thought on Hibari's words as he was given another bottle. He wouldn't be put through that again? Was that a good thing... or bad? In a way he hoped it was good but you could never really tell with the other sometimes. Knowing Hibari what comes next could be much, _much_ worse.

Releasing a tired sigh he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and climbed on to Kusakabe's back when offered, too exhausted to be embarrassed. While Hibari might have thought some words were a worthy reward, Tsuna found the true reward when he was offered another massage. He could have cried as he took the offer, stripping off his shirt and happily climbing onto his bed.

Once again he found himself moaning almost obscenely but he couldn't help it. Hibari's hands were... magical. He allowed himself to do nothing but feel as his body was worked over, resisting sleep for as long as he could. Today had been worse than before. Every exercise Hibari had set up for him this time around had seemed to be set up to push him ten times further than before. No! Twenty times—a hundred! At first it wasn't that bad but then Hibari had become insistent and demanding. It was a little scary. And he did all he could to keep going. Sighing happily at the thought of not having to go through that again he allowed sleep to claim him when the pull became too strong for his spent body to resist any more.

**xxXXxx**

Tsuna awoke late the next day, yawning sleepily as he finally forced himself out of bed around noon. Knowing Hibari would have already left with Hibird he didn't bother with trying to find the man to greet him. Stopping in the kitchen quick to take care of his ruined breakfast he grabbed a yogurt and a banana before heading off to the bathroom for a long hot soak in the tub. In peace. Hopefully it would ease the ache he was now starting to feel deep in his muscles.

He soaked and relaxed in the tub for nearly an hour before pulling himself out and drying off, cleaning up what little water mess he had made on the floor before going back to his room to dress. It was as he was running a towel over his hair that he noticed he had missed a call from Haru, Kusakabe, _and_ Hibari. Frowning lightly he looked the call log over again when he noticed that the calls were within five minutes of each other. Noticing one, if not all, had left him a voice message he set to listening to them.

One was from Haru, wanting to know if she could join him at home for lunch. That Kusakabe would bring her and Hibari had okayed it. Another was from Kusakabe, calling to ask if he wanted anything special for lunch and to ask why he had not answered Haru. The last two were from Hibari, the first of the set asking why he was not answering _the woman_ or Kusakabe. The second of the two was annoyed and threatening, telling him that he had better call him back in five minutes or he was getting bitten to death—no matter his excuse. Squawking in distress when he noticed the time the last message was sent and that he now only had seventeen seconds to comply he hurried to call his master back, not wanting to test that threat.

"Hibari-san!" He called loudly into the phone when his master answered with only two seconds left to spare. He was snarled at and had to explain himself fully before he was believed and allowed off the hook. Spending five minutes on the phone with the dark haired man he apologized one more time before hanging up.

Pausing for a sigh of relief he quickly called Kusakabe next, apologizing to him as well for missing his call. Once finished speaking to the older man he plopped down on the couch and rubbed at his eyes. It was now all figured out. Haru and Kusakabe would be coming over for a late lunch in about twenty minutes. Haru would choose what they ate and all he had to do was wait. Stretching lightly, rubbing his sore arms he got to his feet and went to clean up whatever little messes he had made so far.

He was just adding towels to be washed when he heard someone at the front door. Hurrying to throw the towels in he closed the laundry door gently before turning and running to meet his guests. People whom he had not seen for a day or two at the least. Unable to make it to the door before it was opened Tsuna was greeted with the sight of Kusakabe laughing, carrying some bags in his arms.

"Ah! Tuna! Yo!" The older man greeted warmly, stepping in so the young woman behind him could follow.

Before he could offer a greeting in return a loud and happy cry startled him before he was suddenly tackled onto the floor, strong arms gripping him tightly as the sweet scent of Haru filled his nose.

"Tsuna-san! Finally Haru gets to see you again!" The girl gushed excitedly, hugging him tightly before leaning back so she could kiss each of his cheeks.

"H-Hello Haru-chan..." Tsuna coughed in embarrassment, blushing lightly.

"Haru has missed you so much!" The girl called out while hugging him once more, strangling him a little in her enthusiasm. This, for some reason, seemed to amuse Kusakabe quite a bit.

The older man watched the two for a couple of seconds before turning and heading off toward the kitchen. "I'll just get lunch set out then..."

"Okay!" Haru called back with a smile before turning her full attention back on the brunette. "Did you miss Haru too, Tsuna-san?"

"Of course." Tsuna was able to return with a smile as he pushed the smaller form off of him so he could get to his feet. "Has your shop been busy? Anything new for sale?"

That got Haru talking at once as she got to her feet as well, following him into the kitchen. The three sat down to lunch together, eating the Indian food Haru had picked out. As they ate they talked about what they had been doing the past few days. Haru seemed to be really interested in hearing about Hibari giving him self defense lessons.

"I think it's a good idea. Haru is learning self defense too! Well, women's any way. I think it might be different from what Hibari-san teaches." Haru offered, drinking some of her iced tea.

Tsuna couldn't help agreeing with that. No one could be as insane has Hibari—at least not anyone who would teach a women's self defense class. "I am surprised you're not mad that Hibari is making me do this instead of going back to work..."

"Ah! Didn't Hibari-san tell you?" Haru asked with genuine surprise.

"T-Tell me what?" Tsuna couldn't help sounding a little nervous.

"You're coming back to work in two days! Aren't you excited?" Haru beamed at him.

The brunette blinked slowly before a large smile fell over his lips as well. He would be lying if he said he wasn't. He actually couldn't wait to get back to the shop. To work with Haru again and actually have something to _do_ during the day! "Yeah! I can't wait!"

"It must be pretty boring here if you cannot wait to get back to work with this little odd ball." Kusakabe laughed as he jerked his head lightly in Haru's direction.

"Hey!" Haru laughed in playful offense.

They finished the rest of their lunch in a friendly atmosphere and Tsuna couldn't deny he was a little sad to have to watch them leave without him when the 'lunch hour' was over. He walked them to the door after they had helped him clean their lunch mess up, trying hard not to look too sad. It was a failed attempt, though, as they seemed to be able to catch on to his feelings.

"Cheer up Tuna. We'll see each other again pretty soon." Kusakabe smiled as Haru nodded at his side.

"Yes! And soon you will be back at the shop!" She added before lunging forward and giving him another tight hug, planting a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth before smirking and pulling back, holding her index finger to her lips in a silent gesture explaining that that was to be a secret between them.

Blushing and laughing lightly he nodded before waving them off, feeling a little better.

**xXx**

"Ahaha! Welcome home Hibird!" Tsuna laughed as the small bird nuzzled affectionately against his cheek. Smiling and getting to his feet he hurried to the front door. Seeing the taller man he smiled more before going to the man's side, grinning up at him. "Welcome home Hibari-san!"

His greeting was met with a quick kiss to his forehead and the gentle petting of his hair for half a minute. Shaking off the blush from the kiss he followed the man into the kitchen, wondering why he was going there instead of his room to get comfortable like normal. Pausing at the doorway he watched as the taller man walked over to stand in front of the stove, contemplating it for a second before shaking his head, seemingly to himself, and turning back around.

Curiosity filled the brunette as Hibari came back towards him, pausing for a second before him to comment, "Get ready to go out."

With that the dark haired man stepped around him and continued on his way.

Blinking slowly, he repeated those words in his head, as if doing so would help him better understand. Get ready... to go _out_? What did he mean by that? Were they just going to go outside? Or maybe—his heart froze. They weren't going to go and train now were they? Kusakabe had said they would be seeing each other again soon... did he mean that to be later on _tonight_ soon? Shuddering at the thought Tsuna quickly turned on his heel, slipping a little in his haste, and hurried to find his master.

"Ah! H-Hibari-san? Where... where are we going?" He questioned lightly, peeking around the door frame when he found the other in his room.

He was given a thoughtful look before the older man chose to reply. "Out for dinner."

Instant relief flooded him. Well, that was something he could handle. Nodding his understanding he turned to go to his own room to grab a lightweight hoodie in case it rained like the weatherman had been promising. Shoes on and ready to go ten minutes later they left together in silence, Tsuna following Hibari out to a waiting car. He was slightly surprised when he saw Kusakabe was waiting inside. Smiling at the older man he sat next to him and started an easy conversation as they headed off toward their destination.

Hibari sat in silence, head leaned back against the seat and eyes closed as they traveled. It wasn't until they made to a small restaurant that the dark haired male showed any signs of life. After they had all gotten out Hibari led the way inside where a little old man with a slight hump to his back gasped at the sight of the tonfa wielding man, bowed deeply in welcome, and hurried to be overly hospitable.

"Ah! Mr. Hibari and Mr. Kusakabe! Such a pleasure to see you this evening! And you've brought such a lovely guest! Quite a beauty." The old man complimented with a pleasing voice that made Tsuna blush darkly. It was embarrassing to be called a beauty—even more so when he was sure the old coot thought he was a _girl_! "A replacement from usual company?"

That question made Tsuna pause. _Usual company_? Who was he talking about? And did that mean Hibari came here a lot?

Hibari snorted at the question but was friendly—enough—in his reply. "Not likely."

"Ah, I see." The old man said lightly, believable whether he truly did or not. Smiling in welcome he held his arm out. "Come, let me show you to your usual spot."

The small group was led to a private booth set so it was almost like they had the whole corner to themselves. Since it was at a curve Tsuna was made to sit in the middle while Hibari and Kusakabe took the ends. They were all given a menu before the old man bowed his leave and left them in silence... which led Kusakabe to start laughing the second they were alone.

"Tuna is such a beauty! Be careful Kyou-san or your pet might become the dirty kind to some—" Kusakabe managed to get out between his laughs before he was cut off.

"Kabe-san!" Tsuna grouched, face red as he stopped the older man from continuing.

Said man just continued to laugh as he picked up his menu to go through it.

Turning glaring eyes to Hibari, Tsuna silently asked if the man was going to do anything when their eyes met. Steel blue took in the man in question before turning to his own menu without much interest. Slightly wounded by the no care attitude Tsuna turned to the menu, silently promising to get the most expensive thing on it.

When the old man returned it was with a tray that carried a bottle of wine, two wine glasses, a normal glass, and a small pitcher of what kind of looked like an orange smoothie.

"As usual Mr. Hibari..." The old man said lightly, setting the two wine glasses before Kusakabe and Hibari before setting the normal glass before Tsuna. He poured a dark red wine in the respective glasses before filling Tsuna's halfway with the orange smoothie looking stuff. "...and something sweet for our young guest."

Hibari and Kusakabe nodded their thanks and, before Tsuna could do the same, the old man bowed out once again. Frowning a little the brunette turned his attention back to his glass before pulling it closer and sniffing delicately at it, the scents of orange and vanilla tickling his nose. Curiosity piqued he took a testing sip before gasping in light surprise as the sweet drink rolled over his tongue, becoming instantly addictive.

"Ah—t-this is really, really good!" Tsuna commented with a smile before sipping more into his mouth.

Watching his pet with light amusement Hibari set his chin in his hand and fingered his menu, already knowing what he was going to get. "It's called Orange Julius."

"Orange... who?" Tsuna blinked, mid sip.

"Julius." Hibari repeated before a small smile came over his lips, a chuckle building in his throat when he caught sight of some of his pet's drink on the kid's upper lip.

"What a weird name." Tsuna commented to himself a he set his glass down and turned back to his menu until Kusakabe laughing once more caught his attention.

"You've got something on your..." The older man started only to fall silent when Hibari reached out to the brunette and gently wiped the bit of drink away.

Tsuna went instantly pink at the feel of Hibari's fingertip against his upper lip, suddenly remembering the kiss the two of them had shared a few days ago. His cheeks went more red at the thought of the kiss, wondering why the hell he was thinking of that _now—_or at _all_!

This was the scene the old man walked back in on, giving the two a curious look before turning his attention to Kusakabe. "Are you ready to order Mr. Kusakabe?"

Fumbling for his menu Tsuna tried his best to hide behind it while Kusakabe gave his order of two large slices of pizza with the works.

"Of course." The old man coughed a soft laugh before turning to Hibari. "The same as usual for you as well, Mr. Hibari?"

At Hibari's slight nod the old man nodded his understanding before friendly eyes turned on the brunette, a smile coming to aged lips. "And you, pet?"

Blushing darkly, Tsuna panicked a little, feeling pressured, as he quickly scanned the menu before him until his eyes landed on something he recognized. Setting the menu down he pointed to his choice, speaking lowly as he kept his eyes on the table. "T-This one, please."

"Ah, yes. One of my favorites." The old man comforted gently as he held his hand out for the menus to be returned.

Hibari took his pet's and stacked it on his before handing them over while the old man took Kusakabe's.

"Your orders will be with you shortly, as always, Mr. Hibari." The old man said lightly before bowing once more and leaving again.

Tsuna watched him go shyly before frowning lightly in thought. When his curiosity became too much he gave in and turned his attention to his dark haired master. "Hibari-san?"

The taller man looked at him with an even gaze. Pausing for a second, wondering if it could have anything to do with his job and knowing he was not to ask questions about that—but no. It's not like he really knew if that was true or not so it should be safe to ask.

"That man... why—why... is he so polite to you?" He questioned slowly, eyes intently watching Hibari's face for any sign that he should stop questioning.

When Hibari turned away, presumably to not answer the question, Kusakabe cleared his throat lightly before shedding light on that information.

"Because he feels indebted to Kyou-san since he saved his restaurant from a overly demanding loan shark and then continued to keep it safe when said loan shark tried to get retribution." Kusakabe said lowly, like he was sharing some big secret. "He is now always treated as a guest of honor, always a first priority guest when we come here."

Tsuna took this information in with awe before tensing a little and looking between Hibari and Kusakabe nervously to see if the dark haired male would get angry that this information had been shared with him. Hibari didn't seem to care either way.

"As I have told you before... Kyou-san upholds the discipline here. The old man here is just one of the many thankful people Kyou-san has helped. This place has become a favorite since Kyou-san's wishes are always tended to and—before anything of that—the food is some of the best this side of the city has to offer." Kusakabe finished with a huge grin before taking a long sip of wine.

Tsuna thought on that, processing it all slowly. Kusakabe had mentioned before that Hibari kept the order in this district. Why? Was... could that be what his job was? Was he like... some kind of police—no. The clothes Hibari wore were... just what _was_ he?

"So it's true! My Kyouya-love has _finally_ come back for a visit! And here I thought Papa was just pulling my leg!"

Tsuna jumped as those words were suddenly spoken in a beautiful voice, the age in the deliverance making the Italian words sound almost like softly spoken poetry.

"Mama!" Kusakabe called out with a happy laugh as he got to his feet.

Caught by surprise Tsuna looked quickly to the woman, taking in a beautifully aged older woman wearing a white laced blouse and a long brown skirt under an apron tied snugly around a somewhat plump waist. Silver hair was pulled back into an artful twist and warm brown eyes took Hibari in with deep affection. She reminded him of an antique.

"Tetsuya-love!" The older woman called back as she was wrapped in a warm hug from the taller man. "It's about time you come and see Mama too."

As the woman was released Hibari surprised Tsuna by getting to his feet and bowing respectfully to her.

"Ah, Kyouya-love... as silent and polite as always. And oh! Who is this delicious looking morsel that seems to have replaced Blondie?" The older woman asked with a large smile making Tsuna blush again when he realized she was talking about _him_. A _morsel_? "A new love interest maybe?"

"Hiiih?" Tsuna squealed in embarrassment, unable to help himself. _Why_ did people keep thinking he and Hibari were together?

The older woman clucked her tongue lightly. "I think he's a little on the young side, Kyouya-love."

At least she didn't think he was a girl!

"It's not like that, Mama. He is a ward I've taken in for a while." Hibari answered politely, bowing his head slightly as if apologizing for giving that wrong impression.

Tsuna blinked. Wait. Hibari was calling her Mama too? Was... she really related to one of them? Or maybe it was just a title.

"Ah." The older woman replied before looking the brunette over. "And what is your name, sweet?"

Tsuna found himself going red once more when Hibari, Kusakabe, and the woman all looked at him, waiting for an answer. "Tsu-Tsuna, miss!"

"Aww! So cute!" The woman cooed at him before suddenly sliding into Kusakabe's seat and pulling the brunette to her chest in a warm embrace. "Call me Mama, my dear!"

Everything was silent for two heart beats before, to Tsuna's complete embarrassment—no, horror more like—tears filled his eyes and a low sob escaped his throat. And here he thought he was past this! But perhaps it wasn't that deeply buried yet... with this woman he could not help thinking of his mom. The scent of a woman who spends time in the kitchen, the warm embrace that feels like it could shield you from all the monsters of the world, and the most comforting word for a child... _mama_.

"Oh dear, what's wrong Tsuna-love?" Mama asked softly with her poetic voice.

"I miss... my mom..." The answer was ripped from his lips before he could even give them much thought. Gasping at his honesty he pulled away from the warm embrace only to be stunned by sudden heat at his back. And then there was the familiar and comforting scent of lavender and green tea.

Turning toward it he lunged forward, nuzzling his face into a toned stomach and absorbing the heat there. When warm hands carded gently through his hair he turned all of his attention to the scent of Hibari and lost himself there. It wasn't until he was gently pushed back that he realized Mama and Kusakabe were no longer at the booth with them. Blushing and keeping his eyes on the table as the old man set food on the table he didn't move until he had left as well.

"Where is Kabe-san?" Tsuna asked lightly to break the silence.

"Bathroom." Hibari answered as if nothing had happened at all.

"Ah." The brunette felt inclined to reply.

There was silence between the two for a minute before Tsuna was surprised when his hair was petted lightly for a second until his head was pulled to a warm shoulder.

"If you need to ever talk... I'm here." Hibari said lowly, warm breath puffing against his pet's forehead before he leaned forward to kiss it lightly.

Tsuna blinked at that gentle offer before looking up to see if he had heard right only freeze in surprise, eyes going wide as Hibari's lips met his. In the back of his mind he could see that Hibari was just as surprised as him but that realization was hard to keep in the forefront of his brain when the feel of the warm lips took up so much room. After what seemed like eternity they broke apart, Tsuna still staring at Hibari with surprise while Hibari frowned thoughtfully before his brows furrowed.

That was the second time his pet had done that to him when he had been going for his forehead. It was the third time he had kissed him... and while it didn't feel right... it didn't feel wrong either. But that was—

"Ah, good! Food's here!"

-Chapter 18 pt. I End-

_**x x x**_

******A/N:** Are there still any readers out there? -nervous laughter-

And so there you have the first part of Chapter 18. I know... "slow" again, right? Well... it doesn't really seem so to me but that is probably because I already know what is all going to happen and when and all that. Sorry. I didn't really want to go in depth with Tsuna's "testing" phase and some might even thank me for that... but I will add action for the actual sparring and whatnot.

Lol, Hibari is a jerk face. But he wanted Tsuna mad at him. Because a riled pet is easier to push? MAGIC HANDS!~ XD Oh, Tsuna. Soon you will know more. And woo! Haru. Haru and defense. There is going to be more with her and that as well... and perhaps a little Tsuna mixed in there as well, ehehe. x3

Mama and Papa! They are introduced for a reason... and that extra little kiss is part of it. So hopefully no one gets too annoyed with me for trailing of a little and adding them in here. Certain things for the 1827 romance need to start getting set up between the action and weirdos coming in!

_**x x x**_

******NEXT CHAPTER:** Master Vs Tutor 


	19. Master Vs Tutor Part 2

**WARNING:** The following is a looooong ass chapter, lol! 29 pages baby, ALMOST 30! Now you can see why I made it two parts. I didn't want to torture anyone with a super long chapter and together with part 1 it is 44 pages long.

**Special Note:** I have now made it to chapter 301 in the manga! And I just thought I would say... Tsuna and co will NOT have upgraded rings-obviously. And I don't plan to use them at all in the story. But you never know. MIGHT change my mind. We'll see. ALSO! This chapter is dedicated to all of you wonderful readers who are still reading! 8D You make writing this insane piece of work completely worth it! Sorry if I haven't gotten back to every review! Please know that I DO appreciate every single one though!

_**x x x**_

**Chapter 18: Master Vs Tutor Part 2**

"_Ah, good! Food's here!"_

Two sets of eyes moved to the man coming back to their private section. Tsuna watched as Kusakabe paused in his re-entrance, taking in the sight of Hibari and himself before blushing more while wondering if something on his face gave him away. Was the kiss there, clear for anyone to see? Looking away quickly he didn't see the older man frown lightly in thought before continuing as if nothing was amiss.

Hibari watched Kusakabe for a second, a little unnerved that the man could have walked in on the kiss and got the wrong impression before turning to his plate and taking in his order of Bistecca alla Pizziaola. Picking up his knife and fork he chose to ignore the other two as he started eating.

It was only after Kusakabe had taken his seat next to him in silence and began eating that Tsuna allowed himself to relax a little. After another minute or two of just the older two men eating he relaxed completely before taking in his order of simple spaghetti with four large meatballs and a side of garlic toast. It smelled wonderful. Whatever was put into the sauce made the dish almost come to life with different scents. Every inhale left the smell as a taste on his tongue... and that made his mouth water.

And then a thought occurred to him. Kusakabe had said that this was some of the best food on this side of the city... and Mama. She had smelled of the kitchen. Did that mean—did _she_ cook all of this? Staring at his food with interest now he carefully picked up his fork, twirling some noodles covered in sauce on it and spearing a stray mushroom before placing the bite in his mouth.

Delicious. And definitely with a homemade taste.

"Good, isn't it?"

Tsuna turned his attention to Kusakabe at that question, smiling lightly and nodding. "Yes! Is it—is it because M-Mama made it?"

"Ahaha. Yep. Mama or one of her children actually makes the food we eat. Well, when it comes to Kyou-san Mama seems to take the orders herself. She spoils us." Kusakabe replied fondly before picking a pepperoni from his pizza and popping into his mouth.

With that information Tsuna ate his meal with slow patience, making sure to taste it to its fullest... and enjoying every bite. Although, it made drinking the orange julius a little weird in taste. The two didn't mix well together.

It was silent for a while but eventually Kusakabe got the brunette talking again, asking how he had spent his day and what he had done after he and Haru had left. Tsuna talked about his day before questioning Kusakabe on his. Naturally he got somewhat vague answers. After the old man had come and cleared their now empty plates Tsuna was surprised when Hibari gave him his attention once more.

"About tomorrow..." The dark haired man started out slowly, as if preparing his pet for unpleasant things to come. This put Tsuna on edge. "We will start the actual training. I want you ready to go by ten in the morning. If you are not... you _will_ regret it."

Tsuna laughed nervously, looking away at that threat. Tomorrow they were going to be training again? Could he fake sick? Should he run away? Oh no! Before he could worry himself into a complete panic his attention was soon snagged by Mama coming into their space carrying a tray with three plates of some cake-like desert on it.

"Now, I know you weren't planning on leaving without some of Mama's Tiramisu!" She nearly sang as she set the tray on the table, winking at Tsuna. "Especially since it's been so long since you last visited. And! It's Tsuna-love's first time here."

Tsuna couldn't help smiling a little when he noticed Hibari give a light sigh of defeat. Did this mean there was at least _one_ person who could have their way with him?

"Of course not Mama! We would not dare to think of it!" Kusakabe grinned before throwing his arm around the small brunette at his side. "And of course Tuna would not be denied such a treat either!"

Mama beamed before serving them a plate each and refilling their glasses politely before leaving them in peace. They ate in silence once more, the desert pushing all thoughts of training from Tsuna's mind momentarily. This really some of the best food he had ever eaten. He was thankful for this experience.

As they were getting ready to leave Tsuna half hoped to see Mama at least one more time so he could thank her and compliment her as well on her cooking but wasn't too sure if he'd be able to since there were now other guests in the small restaurant to be served. Luckily for him it seemed that Mama wanted to see him at least one more time as well.

"Kyouya-love! Hold on!" Mama called as she hurried toward where the small group stood while Hibari paid. When she made it to the group she turned to Tsuna, holding out a small box. "Here, Tsuna-love. An extra piece of Tiramisu from Mama. When your heart is hurting it's good to be filled up with extra love."

He stared at her with light surprise before taking the box as it was pushed into his hands and gasping lightly when he was pulled into another warm hug.

"You come back and see Mama soon too, Tsuna-love. Okay?" The older woman gave him a stern look before smiling and brushing his hair from his eyes.

"Y-Yes, of course!" He answered back right away, not even bothering to wonder if Hibari would allow this or not.

They left after that in silence, Tsuna holding his box of Tiramisu close to his chest like it was his whole world.

**xXx**

_Mmm! Still delicious as ever!_ Tsuna thought happily as he brought another forkful to his mouth. He sat, curled up against Hibari's side while he watched the news and the older man read a book. Taking another bite he turned to look at the raven haired man when a commercial came on. After dealing with Mama... it kind of made him wonder about Hibari.

"Hibari-san... w-what... is your mom like?" He questioned softly while toying with his desert.

Steel blue eyes blinked slowly before turning to meet his caramel. Silence buzzed loudly before Hibari turned his attention back to his book, though not really seeming to resume reading it. "I don't like to think about such things."

Tsuna froze, shocked by the emotionless deliverance of that answer before looking at his plate sadly. What had happened in Hibari's past? Staring at his desert for a second he lightened up when Mama's words came back to him. Cutting a piece he speared it with his fork carefully before bringing it to his master's mouth.

When he received a questioning look he smiled shyly. "Mama is right... it's nice to be filled with love."

Hibari blinked at him while closing his book then frowned lightly. "I have no use for such things."

Tsuna's hand fell a little as he was hurt by those words... but not really hurt himself. More like... hurt for Hibari. How could he think that? Eyes narrowing he pushed the fork closer. "Eat it."

His master seemed surprised by the demand in his voice. And then irritated. "I don't want to—"

A flash of bravery shot through Tsuna and he acted on it before thinking twice, shoving the fork into the older man's mouth then giving a victory cry. "Ha!"

Hibari winced while swallowing before glaring at his crazy pet. There was a second's pause before he lunged at his rabbit, knocking him back onto the bed and wrestling with him to keep him pinned down when he started to struggle against him.

Tsuna struggled to break free once he had been knocked back, not really wanting to face any kind of punishment, but soon found it was kind of hard when in the position he was in. Hibari was already stronger than him but with his weight bearing down _on_ him it made it even _harder_ to fight against. After a few minutes of fruitless struggling he gave in, panting lightly until a small gasp was stolen from him when Hibari's face came far too close to his. It reminded him of other things... and he had to know—

"H-Hibari-san... that kiss. W-Why did you—" He started to ask in a breathless voice.

"That was a mistake. Because you move too much. It meant nothing herbivore." Hibari cut in over him, tone serious and final.

"O-Oh..." Tsuna made himself reply to break the silence creeping over them. It was a little uncomfortable. And while a part of him wondered if he should be a little offended at the easy dismissive he couldn't help being more than relieved. He wasn't quite sure why.

"Actually..." Hibari commented lightly after a while, taking his pet in. There was something about the kisses that had caught his attention before and now that it had been brought up... and not only that but—

Taking his pet's jaw in hand he held the brunette still as he leaned down, pressing his lips to surprised ones. When no kind of protest was made he furrowed his brows with interest before pulling back a little only to engage the smaller male's mouth again, this time moving his lips over the slightly parted ones of his rabbit. Steel blue stared into confused caramel but still his pet no sign of protest or disapproval. Of course it wasn't like he was jumping into it either.

Deciding to push it a little further he moved his body so he was now hovering over the smaller one, a knee between bent legs, and arms on either side of his pet's head. The first response he got was the widening of caramel eyes before they suddenly closed tightly, a dark blush spreading across creamy cheeks. And then he could feel the smaller male's pulse start to race but it seemed more from caution than arousal as the smaller body tensed slightly but still his pet did not protest. Did this mean the kid was too scared to do anything... or just undecided?

Figuring he would push just a little more he took it up another step, slipping his tongue past quivering lips and into the warm cavern that tasted of Mama's Tiramisu. It was this, he thought, that caused the most unusual shiver to race down his spine. And then, to his surprise, his pet finally responded. And he had his answer, though his wasn't sure if this was an overall good thing... or just made things more complicated.

A cautious tongue met his before fighting back lightly, as if to take control. And Hibari's instinct did not like that. No one had the control over him! Growling a low warning, that almost disturbed him with how sensual it sounded instead, he pressed his weight down lightly, tangling his fists in his pet's sienna hair thus trapping the brunette's head. The kiss became more forceful, teeth nipping at soft lips as gasps were panted against his mouth.

Tsuna was confused. And a little scared. He didn't understand what was going on—well, okay. He understood that he was getting kissed—that _Hibari_ was kissing him. He just didn't understand... _why_. Or what could have brought this on either. Was it because of his question? And then he didn't understand why he didn't stop it. He wondered if it was because he was too scared—but no. Wouldn't that give him _more_ incentive to make Hibari stop? He was sure Hibari wouldn't hurt him just because he didn't want to be kissed.

And it wasn't like he wanted it. It wasn't... unpleasant but it wasn't like he was grabbing on to the older man, adding heat to the kiss. It was a little forceful but there was no heat. Actually, it was kind of—

"Ah!" Tsuna shuddered, pushing Hibari away on reflex when he suddenly felt his body find his lost Tiramisu. It felt weird and kind of gooey as it was pressed into exposed skin and against his shirt. "O-Oops..."

Hibari sat back slowly, seeing the mess that been made on his bed with little interest before looking over his pet. "Huh, so it seems that you _do_ hold favor with men... maybe I don't have too much to worry about with that woman as I thought. Of course..."

Tsuna froze, forgetting about the dessert stuck to him as he tried to get past the horror of those words. _What?_ Was _that_ why Hibari had kissed him then? To see... if he liked men? Where had _that_ come from? And why was Haru suddenly brought into this? And... and... why did he feel slightly humiliated? Shoving the larger body further away from him he scrambled off of the bed before fleeing the room and running to the bathroom.

Confusion, humiliation, and slight anger did not mix well, making him feel sick to his stomach. Peeling off his dirtied shirt he rinsed it off in the sink before undressing fully and climbing into the shower, unsure of how he was going to ever face Hibari again.

**xXx**

Hibari stared at where his pet had been a few seconds ago, squished Tiramisu clinging to his duvet, and couldn't help feeling... that he might have made an error somewhere. His rabbit's reaction attested to that... but he wasn't sure if it was the kiss in which he had gone wrong or the words he had said after. Maybe it was even both. And now that he looked back on it he wasn't really sure why he had kissed the kid again in the first place.

He would admit that he was a little curious... and maybe he even wanted a little revenge—to punish his pet a little for daring to shove that piece into his mouth but he hadn't expected it to end like this. Now what?

**xXx**

Freshly showered and more at ease Tsuna emerged through the steam, grabbing his towel and drying off. Using the shower to think the brunette came to some conclusions and decisions about what had happened.

First: The kiss. Due to his shock he hadn't been able to stop it at first. And then there was curiosity. At the reason and where it might go. Had Hibari been trying to prove something other than his darker motives maybe? And then, much to his embarrassment, he couldn't deny that maybe he had a _very small, barely existent _attraction to Hibari. No one could deny that the man was very good looking, though his personality wasn't very attractive.

Next: The kiss to somehow prove his preferences. That was wrong of Hibari. He had no right to do that to him, kissing him or questioning him on it in any way. It was personal. Private information that, no matter what his master thought, he did _not_ have a right to. What did it matter to him anyway? It wasn't like he hadn't ever kissed a boy!

Finally: The talk. Hibari had just said that if he ever needed to talk... he would be there for him. And this was something he _wanted_ to talk about. To address. To make clear. Hibari had his certain rules and he respected them. He should get to have his boundaries too.

Nodding to himself while wrapping his towel around his waist he decided to follow through no matter what. Brows furrowing with determination he took a deep breath before clenching his fists and marching out to find his master. When he could not locate him in his room he headed straight for the living room. There he found him, sitting on the couch with Hibird and looking at the coffee table. Taking another deep breath and strengthening his resolve he pushed forward, walking up to the older man and holding his head high.

"Hibari-san." He started, swallowing his nerves when his voice quivered a little. "What you did was wrong."

Steel blue eyes narrowed at him and tense lips started to open, probably to tell him to be quiet, but he pushed on. He _would_ be heard. Whether his master liked it or not.

"You _will_ hear me out!" He growled himself. "What you did was wrong! That kiss and the things you said! It is none of your business! That's private and you _don't_ have a right to know! It has nothing to do with you either! Nothing to do with us! There are some things that should not be crossed Hibari-san! And that was one of them!"

When Hibari just glared at him he took a couple of breaths before continuing.

"You said that you would never force yourself on me and, in a way, you were doing just that at that moment! I may have agreed to this and you may be my master _and_ you may have the right to _some_ things as such but not things like that! Don't forget that this won't last forever! And I want to leave this at least as friends! Not hating you! From now on if there is something on a personal level that you want to know just _ask_ me and _respect_ my wishes if I don't want to or choose not to tell you! Just like I do for you!"

Panting lightly as his body trembled slightly from the adrenaline of his confrontation, a little surprised when Hibari didn't comment or react in any way, he tried to think of anything else to add. Was there anything else he could say to let Hibari know that he was one hundred percent serious on this? He was just thinking that there wasn't when Hibari caught his attention by looking away from him. As if he was unimportant. As if the things he had said didn't matter.

That made him angry. And hurt his feelings. Face red he turned on his heel and started back for his room before pausing at the entry, thinking of one last thing to say in the heat of the moment.

"And for your information I like men _and_ women! For now you can say who I can or cannot see or talk to but you _cannot_ say who I can like! Or love! E-even... even if that means it's Haru!" With that said he stomped away, slamming his bedroom door behind him and leaning against it, panting heavily as his heart thrummed wildly in his chest.

He listened intently for a few seconds, wondering if Hibari was going to come and bite him to death now before sliding down the door to sit on the floor. While he felt a little relieved at standing up for himself he found that he couldn't stop shaking. While he did want to be heard... he didn't want Hibari to hate him. Just like he didn't want to hate the man himself. Sighing and looking down he suddenly squawked, blushing when he saw he was still in his towel—he had confronted Hibari in only a towel?

No wonder he hadn't been taken seriously! Groaning and pushing himself to his feet he tried not to think about it while moving to find pajamas only to nearly jump out of his skin when the loud sounds of glass breaking and loud curses could be heard from the other side of his bedroom door.

Heart thudding overtime he strained to hear anything else, surprised when loud laughter followed the sound of a slamming door. That laugh sounded... _Kusakabe_? Gripping his towel tightly in one hand he ran to his door, yanking it open, and hurried to the living room. He gasped at the sight he was met with. The beautiful glass coffee table now laid in shattered pieces all over the floor and Kusakabe sat in the middle of it, laughing as blood streaked his cheek.

"K-Kabe-san!" He called out with concern, stepping forward until the taller man's breath caught and he quickly got to his feet.

"No, no Tuna! Don't come in here. You'll get cut!" Kusakabe smiled, walking over to him as glass crunched under his shoes.

"Kabe-san... y-you're bleeding!" Tsuna panicked, looking around. Where was Hibari? "W-What happened?"

Kusakabe started laughing again as he walked over to the brunette. "Kyou-san didn't much appreciate me laughing at him... _or_ your scolding I suppose. But what can he do when you're right? Anyway, he took his anger out on the table and I kind of got caught in the middle."

"A-Are you okay?" Tsuna cried out, stepping up to the taller man when he was safely out of the glass and wiping at his cheek gently. _Hibari_ had broken the table?

"Ahaha... it's nothing. Actually, I think I am pretty lucky. That could have been my head for goading Kyou-san on like that." The older man said with a smile, catching Tsuna's hand and gently pushing it away from his face.

Frowning, Tsuna looked away for a second before looking back over the broken glass. "Where... where is Hibari-san?"

"Left. Probably out to vent." Kusakabe laughed again. Tsuna stared at the man like he was crazy—and perhaps... he was.

"W-Why did you laugh at Hibari-san anyway?" He questioned as he took a step back, shivering lightly in his state of undress.

"Because his expression was funny." Kusakabe smiled. "I have never—in my _whole time_ with Kyou-san—seen him _blush_ like that! It was obvious he was contrite but it's not like he'll ever admit that..."

Tsuna just stared. "You're crazy."

Kusakabe shrugged before smirking and looking the smaller male up and down with a playful leer. "So Kyou-san kissed you did he? And questioned your sexuality?"

"Ah—" Turning tomato red Tsuna stumbled back. "Y-You heard that?"

"Of course." The annoying man beamed. "When you shout like that... you're kind of hard to ignore."

Tsuna stuttered over a few replies before blushing more and running away. He couldn't believe it! Kusakabe had heard him! He had confronted Hibari in a towel! And now, surely, the whole _world_ knew his preferences! Groaning as he made it to his room he decided just to dress and go to sleep. Hopefully during training tomorrow—if they still did it—Hibari would kill him for being so embarrassing and then he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

**xxXXxx**

After a fitful sleep Tsuna awoke early the next morning to silence. A silence that unnerved him. It took him a moment to figure out why as he sat up sluggishly, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Then it hit him. Hibari. Jumping out of bed, Tsuna paced around his room nervously before deciding to just brave it and see. Leaving his room he cautiously felt out Hibari's presence, hoping to get a taste of what kind of mood he was in before approaching him as he really didn't want a table broken over his head or anything. Making it to the living room he was surprised to see the table pieces cleaned up and Kusakabe sleeping on the couch.

Frowning lightly be moved on, going to the kitchen only to find it empty. Taking a deep breath he continued on his way to Hibari's room, the frown growing when the man wasn't there either. Gasping and turning quickly he barged into the bathroom only to see that was empty as well. Had he... not come home? Heart starting to beat a worried tune for his master he turned to hurry back to Kusakabe, hoping the man would have answers when he suddenly stopped in the entry. The smell of lavender and green tea greeted his senses—how had he not caught this before.

The scent brought an intuition that made Tsuna gasp. _Of course_. Looking toward where Kusakabe slept he decided to leave him be. Hurrying to the door he quickly slipped his shoes on before quietly leaving out the front door, running down the stairs and out of the glass doors. At the end of the sidewalk he was greeted by a man in a dark suit who held the door of a dark car open for him. Standing tall he walked over and got in.

**xXx**

As the warehouse came into sight Tsuna felt his stomach start to twist uncomfortably. He could do this! He could face Hibari again! Whether they just talked or... well, at least he would know that Hibari was okay. He didn't know why he thought the older man wouldn't be but—shaking his head he climbed out of the car, nodding his thanks to the man in the dark suit and walked toward the entrance. Pushing the door open slowly, the metal creaking lightly, he stepped inside, shivering a little though it was hot and getting warmer. After closing it behind him he turned slowly and breathed a sigh of relief when he was met with the sight of Hibari.

Hibari was standing before him, staring calmly. His hair seemed to be soaked with sweat as was his shirt which made the white fabric see through and stick in places. Had Hibari been training before he had gotten here? If so... for how long?

Taking another breath he started forward again, walking up to Hibari before looking at the floor. His attention was soon grabbed, though, when he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. Looking up he saw Hibari bowing his head to him. Mouth opening in surprise he paused for a second before smiling then kicking Hibari in the shin.

"Stupid master! How come you didn't come home last night? Did you know I worried?" Tsuna complained, crossing his arms as Hibari looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "After all... how will I be punished for being naughty if you're not there?"

Stunned silence spanned between the two before Hibari arched a brow. "That sounds dirty."

"Well. You _are_ a dirty master... so naturally you hear dirty things." Tsuna responded, uncrossing his arms and blushing a little. Was this actually happening? Were he and Hibari _actually_ talking to each other like this... and he wasn't getting 'bitten to death'?

Once again they were met with silence until Hibari sighed lightly and walked up to his pet, petting his hair then pushing him back lightly by his head. "Annoying herbivore."

"Hey!" Tsuna complained before fixing his messy hair as best as he could.

**xXx**

"I can't believe you escaped without me noticing!" Kusakabe pouted as he looked at his brunette friend, a hash brown half way to his mouth.

"I didn't really escape... and it's hard to notice much when you are _sleeping_ Kabe-san." Tsuna replied over his carton of orange juice before taking a sip.

The older man laughed. "I suppose."

Finishing the last bite of his bagel Tsuna got to his feet and stretched lightly before drinking the last of his orange juice then throwing his garbage away. Once he was finished eating Hibari had him warm up a little before they paired off together, Kusakabe sitting off to the side and sipping coffee.

Pulling out his tonfa, Hibari looked them over once before setting them aside and then facing his pet. The brunette met his gaze, watching him cautiously as he moved from foot to foot.

"First thing we will start off with is blocking." Hibari announced, pushing the sleeves of his shirt up.

Tsuna blinked at the simplicity of it—of course... it wasn't like Hibari knew that he actually already knew how to fight. "Uh, o-okay?"

"Don't be afraid herbivore. No one here is going to hurt you." The dark haired man commented at the sight of his pet's hesitance.

"Yeah, no one but you..." Tsuna muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Hibari snapped, praying for patience before lunging forward and taking a light swipe at the smaller male.

Tsuna gasped, and ran back to escape the threat... which caused him to stumble. And that led to Hibari catching his arm as he swung it out to catch his balance, the older man using said limb to pull him close to his body and striking a hit in his ribs. Gasping in pain he brought his free hand up to rub at the spot until he was released.

"Running away is not blocking! You saw how easy it was to catch you—especially when you're so clumsy!" Hibari barked at him, making him wince and blush.

"S-Sorry!" The brunette pouted before dropping his hands.

"Again..." Hibari sighed, waiting until it looked like his pet was ready before lunging again, making the same move in hopes that his pet would see it and _attempt_ to block it this time. Instead he was disappointed when the brunette tried once again to step back. Catching the brat by the throat he threw him to the floor before hissing down at him. "Stop doing that! Watch where the strike is coming from and try to _block_ it!"

"Sorry!" Tsuna whined, rubbing his shoulder as he sat up. Maybe acting like a newbie to this wasn't that good of an idea if Hibari was just going to be throwing him around. Of course it wasn't like he could go toe to toe with the man right off the bat either. Sighing and pushing himself to his feet he met Hibari's gaze and got ready.

Once again Hibari lunged and took a swipe. This time Tsuna stood his ground, watching the movement before swinging out at the right moment, smacking Hibari's arm away from him. Looking up to see Hibari's reaction he was a little surprised when the older male stared at him before snorting.

"What are you? A woman?" Hibari scoffed, smirking at him.

Tsuna glared, growling lowly. Hibari wanted to be like _that_ did he? Positioning so he was ready he waited for Hibari to make his lunge before shooting forward himself, catching Hibari's offensive arm and pushing it aside before punching him in the jaw. The dark haired male stumbled back from the force, turning lightly surprised steel blue eyes on him once his balance was caught.

"Woo! Go Tuna!" Kusakabe laughed from his sideline spot.

Pretending to wipe his lip Hibari retook his stance, watching his pet with interest. That had been informative. Taunts were something he would have to think about a little more if it would help. That was good to know.

**xXx**

Tsuna laid back against the cool floor, panting lightly at he wiped the sweat from his forehead. That hadn't been... what he had expected. Opening caramel eyes he looked at the ceiling for a moment before sitting up and looking over to where Hibari and Kusakabe stood talking. It looked like they had made up as well. Smiling and shaking his head he thought about the past three hours.

After Hibari had worked him nearly to death during the testing he was sure that the older man was going to be a teacher worse than Reborn when it came to the actual training. He was surprised to find... that Hibari actually went pretty easy on him. Sometimes the older man would get impatient with him but that was when he would take a break and Kusakabe would step in.

It was kind of weird not having someone standing there, waiting to shoot him if he messed up or took too long. Hibari hadn't even used his tonfa for threats like he had before. Sometimes the older man got a little rough but he never hurt him too much. And Kusakabe just played with him. Maybe this whole training thing wouldn't be all that bad. And he was actually learning a few new things from the older man.

After Tsuna had allowed himself to learn the basics of blocking they had moved on to some light offense as well. It was kind of fun. Smiling when Hibari came over to him and pulled him to his feet he stretched before following the two from the warehouse.

Hibari led his pet and Kusakabe out of the warehouse, trying not to look too pleased about the things he had learned with his pet today. He was also a little pleased with how much his rabbit had taken in. It seemed that it was the right choice to go easy on the kid. To try different things to see what stimulated his power best. From there he could work more on getting that power to manifest itself. Today had been a little slow but he would wait. It would be worth it. He just knew it.

**xxXXxx**

After training started and he went back to work with Haru time seemed to start speeding by. At first Tsuna didn't really notice since it just seemed like everything had gone back to normal. Soon a few days of training became a week. And then two weeks. As the third week rolled around Tsuna finally realized how the time seemed to be flying by. The more time that went by the longer the training became. Soon the only things that stopped them from training were work, food, and sleep practically.

If it wasn't for the fact that he needed sleep to work with Haru he wouldn't have minded much. He actually liked sparring with Hibari sometimes. At least until he started getting pushy. And then he was a little too much. And the training would get a little too intense.

This was bad. Because it made him more tired. And then he was tired at work. He actually fell asleep one of the days! He could not apologize enough but luckily Haru forgave him and sent him home early. He didn't know if she would be so forgiving a second time though as he yawned widely, shaking his head to stay awake while mopping the floor.

Maybe it was time to ask Hibari for a break or something. Or maybe to start training less. He thought he was getting the hang of things—at least in Hibari terms. Shouldn't that be good enough? At least for now?

"Tsuna-san!" Haru sang as she came down the stairs, a new costume in hand and ready to be hung on the rack. "I've finally finished it! Doesn't it look pretty!"

Jumping lightly at the call he turned and tried to look wide awake, smiling at Haru and the costume she was carrying. It was a dark blue Victorian style dress, complete with lace and ruffles.

"Very pretty Haru-chan! Wonderful work like always!" He praised his friend to which she beamed.

"Thank you! I wonder what the customers will think—ah, Tsuna-san? You _do_ know you've been mopping that same spot for an hour now... right?" The dark haired girl asked with an air of concern. "Are you—"

"Eh? Ah, Haru-chan! I'm so sorry!" Tsuna blushed, looking over the completely wet floor before moving on.

Frowning, Haru set the dress on the counter before walking over to her employee, shocking him when she grabbed his head between her cool hands and kissed him fully on the mouth. Face heating up he had an internal battle on whether or not he should stop her before she took the choice out of his hands and pulled back, bringing a hand up to his forehead.

"Nope, not a fever. What's wrong Tsuna-san?" She asked seriously, chewing her bottom lip.

"Oh—ah, nothing. Really! Just a little tired. Training with Hibari has been a little..." Tsuna trailed off, not really wanting to complain.

"Oh." Haru replied, nodding in understanding before smiling. "Haru has been hard at work in defense too—would you like to see Tsuna-san?"

Her expectant smile and shining eyes made it hard to say no, even though a sudden flare of intuition warned him to be cautious.

"S-Sure!" He smiled at her, trying to fight off his sudden nervousness.

"Yay! Okay... so... come grab me!" Haru beamed at him, spreading her feet a little and hunching down.

"Uh, what?" Tsuna blinked, resisting a blush.

"Come grab me—like from behind or something." Haru repeated, waving him over now.

"Um... right." Walking around to behind the smaller form he stepped up of her before wrapping his arms around her middle. Just as he started pulling her back into his chest he heard the bell sound as someone came in. Looking up he was distracted at the sight of Kusakabe and thus didn't here Haru call out a war cry before starting her attack.

Pain shot through him in quick intervals as first his foot was crushed under the heel of her shoe causing him to loosen his grip. Without a hold on her Haru jump up, smacking the back of her head into his chin which caused him to bite his tongue. About to bring his hands to his mouth he was instantly side tracked as pain exploded in his groin, knocking the breath out of him and causing him to fall to the floor.

"Oh, gosh! Tsuna-san! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you so hard!" Haru gasped as she dropped to her knees beside him, Kusakabe hurrying to his side as well. "A-Are you okay?"

"W-What..." Tsuna coughed, trying to catch his breath. "What the _hell_?"

"I really am sorry!" Haru gasped, eyes filling with tears. "I really didn't mean to hit you the third time b-but the moment was there and—please say you're going to be all right!"

Tsuna could only groan, whimpering lightly as the pain started to ease. He couldn't believe that Haru had _done_ that to him!

"Hey Tuna... I know it hurts—but you're going to have to get up. Kyou-san is here and if he sees this... well, he is already in a bad mood." Kusakabe rushed with an apologetic tone, holding his hand out. "Come on."

"What does... H-Hibari-san care?" Tsuna groaned, hissing between his teeth as he took the older man's hand and allowed himself to be gently pulled to his feet.

"I don't know what happened but it _looked_ like you were coming on to her and she... didn't want that..." Kusakabe said slowly, thinking of how Hibari would see it. And after the brunette's little speech of he could love whoever he wanted—even Haru... well, she really wasn't the raven haired man's favorite person at the moment.

That made Tsuna stand a little straighter. "W-What?"

"Yeah." Kusakabe nodded, looking at the time quickly. "Hey... since it's almost time want to just let him off early?"

Sniffling a little, Haru nodded before turning apologetic eyes once more on the brunette.

"Okay well... come on Tuna. An impatient Kyou-san should _not_ be kept waiting." The older man said before turning and heading back outside.

Rubbing his lower belly a few times he took a deep breath before going to get his things and clock out. As he came back down the stairs he was halted by Haru. Sighing lightly then smiling he walked toward her. "It's okay Haru..."

Not waiting for a rambling reply he pushed past her and went to meet Hibari and Kusakabe.

**xXx**

"Yes, I'm sure." Hibari replied, trying to keep his patience with the blonde haired man but it was proving a little difficult when he was so insistent. It was making it harder to refuse.

'Aww, but Kyouya! You might even get to meet Vongola! Are you sure you don't want to come on the mission?' Dino whined once more, as if this time he would get a positive answer.

Hibari was tempted. Really. And he really, _really_ wanted to but... the sight of his pet leaving the shop reminded him why he was refusing. The training. He was getting close. He would feel random bursts. And they were starting to get more frequent. It was frustrating that nothing had come to show yet and that the correct stimulation was hard to find.

While it was frustrating he couldn't leave yet. Not while he felt like he was coming _so close_ to a break through.

"I am sure Dino. Drop it. Maybe next time." Hibari sighed. As his pet stopped to open the car door he figured that that would have to be the end of the conversation. "I've got to go."

He closed his phone, hanging up on the irritated mafioso, before turning his attention back to his pet and frowning as he took in some blood on the bottom of the brunette's lip. Eyes narrowing he grabbed the rabbit by his arm and pulled him to his side, suspicion growing when the smaller male gasped in pain.

Grabbing the brunette by the chin he inspected the blood carefully before addressing him. "What happened?"

Tsuna shivered at the demanding voice. He could see what Kusakabe meant now. "I-I... accidentally hit myself with the m-mop."

Hibari stared before rolling his eyes. Honestly. His pet. Releasing the jaw he saw back. "I thought you were going to _try_ to be less clumsy."

"I was kind of tired." Tsuna sighed, resting back against his seat as the car started moving.

Arching a brow, Hibari took his pet in. What was he trying to say—no. He could probably guess. And if that was what his pet wanted... he'd have to _say_ it. Himself.

**xXx**

_Ugh! Damn it! Why_ wasn't it working? No matter how long they went or what he tried it wasn't working! What would it take? How much longer would he have to wait? And now he was starting to have to sacrifice missions with Dino. Missions that could lead him to Vongola—to potentially _strong_ enemies.

Growling, growing tired of these uneventful sparring sessions he turned his attention to pet. He was not going to hold back this time. If the brat wasn't going to give him what he wanted... then he could at least make these wasted moments _worth_ his time!

"Get up." He called to his pet, tightening his grip on his tonfa.

Panting deeply for a few breaths Tsuna stood up straight, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Can't we stop now? I'm—hiiih!"

Tsuna squawked in surprise before jumping back as Hibari charged at him, quicker than the previous times and swung at him. The whistling of the tonfa cutting through the air let him know how close the hit had been to connecting as his bangs fluttered. What was—Tsuna cried out in pain as a follow up swipe caught him in the stomach, making him double over. Gasping for breath his intuition twinged, snapping his attention back to the older man as another swipe was aimed at his face.

Luckily he managed to jump back in time, dodging to the side as Hibari gracefully sidestepped toward him. Unlike usual, Hibari didn't pause to see if he was ready. Instead he went right into another attack, swinging at him. He attempted to jump back only to have Hibari push forward more quickly than he could have anticipated, clipping him under his chin and knocking him off of his feet.

Scrambling to sit up once he landed he brought shaking fingers to his lip, wiping away blood before staring up at Hibari with wide eyes. "H-Hibari-sa—"

"Stand!" Hibari barked at him impatiently making him jump.

When he just sat there, frozen in shock at this new attitude from his master Hibari snarled before lunging at him anyway. Gasping at the sight Tsuna quickly threw himself back, rolling over his shoulder and springing to his feet—but Hibari was faster. Just as he made it to standing again the taller man was there, clipping him on the right side of his face before kicking his feet out from under him.

The wind was knocked from his lungs as he landed on his back, hard, pain shooting from his shoulder to the back of his neck.

"Kyou-san—" Kusakabe called, hurrying over to them only to receive a surprise hit to his face as well which caused him to stumble back a few steps.

"Stay out of it." Hibari hissed at the taller man, eyes narrowed and teeth bared.

Kusakabe frowned but held his hands up in understanding. When Hibari felt that there would be no more interruption from him he turned his attention back to his pet, bending down and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Pulling him to his feet he shoved him back before going into his fighting stance.

"I will give you only one warning herbivore. Fight back or it's lights out." Hibari threatened his pet, watching caramel eyes stare at him with confusion and fear.

"Hibari-san... w-why—" Tsuna tried to question, unable to finish when Hibari deciding to give him no more room for words. What had happened? Why was Hibari suddenly so harsh with him? Was this a test?

Intuition alerting him to fast approaching danger Tsuna snapped his eyes back to his master. Was he really serious in his threat? A tingle of his flame answered that question. It longed to protect him and yet he resisted. He couldn't allow that. Not now—maybe never again. His flame quieted under his willful resistance... sadly it also lost him precious seconds in coming up with a defense. At least he got the answer to his question, though.

One hit. One hit and instant darkness followed.

**xXx**

Only his breathing made any sound as he stared at his pet before feeling panic enter his veins. _Shit!_ Dropping his tonfa he hurried to his motionless pet's side, dropping to his knees and touching his face lightly.

"Hisagi..." He called softly, gently wiping the blood from pale pink lips.

"Tuna!" Kusakabe called out in a worried tone as he made to go to the fallen brunette's side, freezing when glaring eyes glanced up at him.

"Stay away." Hibari ordered before turning his attention back to the kid.

Running thin fingers through sienna hair he gently lifted the warm head close to his ear, taking in the sound of even breathing with relief. Scooping his rabbit into his arms he got to his feet as well and left to go home. During the ride he just petted the soft hair in silent apology for taking his anger out on the smaller male before kissing a cool forehead.

**xxXXxx**

Tsuna awoke sharply, gasping in pain when it hurt to sit up too quickly. Looking around frantically all he took in was darkness until the familiar features of his room slowly caught his attention. Wait. He was in his room? Blinking slowly, holding the side of his head when it started to throb in pain, he tried to remember how he had gotten here. The last thing he remembered was... was—Hibari. Hibari attacking him. _Hurting_ him.

A shiver went down his spine as he drew his legs to his chest. Why? Why had Hibari done that? He wasn't left to contemplate on it long before the sound of his door opening caught his attention. Wide eyes snapped in that direction before his breath caught as the sight Hibari coming into his room startled him a little.

Blushing, he quickly turned away, staring blankly at his dark duvet, not sure as to what he should say to the older man.

Hibari watched his pet with a frown. Again. Again, he was so stupid! How could he have strained their relationship like this? Stepping slowly into the room he watched the small brunette tense lightly with a sigh. Making it to the bed he sat at the foot, watching the kid who appeared to be doing his best to avoid his eyes.

"Hisagi..." He called lightly, forcing himself to be patient.

It took a minute but slowly caramel eyes looked up to meet his. The instinct to comfort was overwhelming. His pet called to him—something that hadn't seemed to happen for a while. The smaller male was full of confusion and slight fear. Sighing once more he held his hand out slowly, making sure not to startle the kid with too quick movements.

When the smaller male shrunk away from the hand he lowered it, closing his eyes.

"I lost my patience with you... and I regret that. For that... I am—" Steel blue eyes shot open in surprise when a warm body hurled itself at him, knocking him off of the edge of the bed. He became a pile of limbs on the floor his pet, the brunette's body heat warm and comforting.

Heated arms were wrapped securely around his neck while a warm nose nuzzled into the side of his neck. Citrus and vanilla filled his nose as soft locks brushed against his cheek and chin. He should hate this. Ever fiber in his being said so. The closeness, the dependency, the... there was something else. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. But it was there. And he should hate that too. But... he didn't. Even more so he didn't reject it. Not when it meant... the kid was still his.

"Hibari-san...?" Warm breath puffed against his neck as the words were whispered gently, a warm body shifting over his a little.

"Hmm?" His answer just as low.

"Kabe-san... once said that you don't like anything—except maybe Hibird. That you just... _tolerate_ us. Do you... do you think you could..." His pet trailed off, a sudden extra warmth against his skin letting him know the rabbit was blushing.

Piqued with curiosity he encouraged his pet to continue, his hands trailing over the smaller male's back. "...Could what?"

"Maybe one day you could like me too?" The question was barely audible, the nose nuzzling deeper into his neck as if to hide.

That drew Hibari up short and rendered him speechless. What was this? His pet wanted to know if he could ever like him? What the hell was Kusakabe saying behind his back? Rolling his eyes he thought on the question before blinking in surprise at the answer he found. When the hell did _that_ happen? Moving his hands he took his pet's head in them and pushed him back so they could see each other's faces.

"Silly herbivore... I do like you. More than anyone else I know." He said lightly, staring intently into caramel eyes.

They widened slightly at this information before the cheeks became warm in his hands. "R-Really?"

"I would not lie about that." Hibari offered honestly.

"H-How... will I know?" Tsuna asked carefully after a minute of thoughtful silence.

"What do you mean?" Hibari asked curiously, stroking a soft cheek with his thumb.

"All the times we fight... or you get mad at me... how will I know that you still l-like me...?" Tsuna asked slowly, looking down shyly.

Silence followed punctured only by their soft breathing. Finally an answer came to him.

"I'll show you... if you want..." He answered his pet lowly, tilting the kid's head so their eyes met again.

"H-How?" The brunette asked with interest.

Hibari hesitated for a second before pulling the brunette head down to his, kissing the forehead lightly before pulling back and staring into caramel eyes once more. When he received a questioning look he smirked and pulled the face close again, pressing their lips together lightly.

Tsuna's breath hitched at the contact but otherwise he didn't resist. Hibari kept the contact for a few long seconds before pulling back. Tsuna blushed brightly before leaning in and nuzzling his nose to Hibari's neck again.

"O-Okay..." The brunette stuttered, cheeks warm once more.

**xxXXxx**

Tsuna yawned widely, tears filling his eyes as he tried to hide his tiredness from view. It was hard, however, as another yawn was pulled from him before he could stop it. Last night hadn't brought much sleep to him. He wasn't sure how long he had been out since he had been knocked unconscious but after he had awaken... he and Hibari and spent most of the night just laying close together and listening to the other breathe. It had been a little weird but comforting too.

Blushing lightly at how he had clung to the older man he rubbed his warm cheeks before turning his attention back to his job and trying to focus on it. Another yawn came at the thought of trying to work while so tired and he tried to fight it but it won and he gave in.

"Tsuna-san... you really should be getting more sleep." Haru said softly as she walked up behind him, a box of materials in her arms. After she had hit him in the balls she had been overly polite and apologetic in any way she could.

Yawning again, apologizing when done, he rubbed the tears from his eyes and sighed. "I know. I am going to have to ask Hibari-san for a break or something."

Haru was silent for a minute before fidgeting with a corner on the box. "You know Tsuna-san... Haru was thinking... of hiring another person. I mean... soon Halloween will be upon us and Haru could use all the help she could get. Also... it would give you more time off whenever you need it and you don't have to worry about me."

Tsuna blushed. She knew about that? "Oh?"

"Yeah... plus it would be fun to have another person. What do you think Tsuna-san?" She smiled at him, surprising him with a genuine desire to know his opinion on the matter.

"S-Sure! That would be great! Especially if you could get the help you need! I've seen your customers growing... maybe it _is_ time to hire another person!" He encouraged his friend while scratching at sienna locks.

"Yay! We'll do it together Tsuna-san! Find someone we both like!" She said excitedly, dropping her box and grabbing his hands. "Promise!"

"Okay!" He agreed, nodding and smiling at her while feeling some of his sleepiness slip away.

**xxXXxx**

After the disastrous training the two had faced every following one had been a little awkward. It didn't help when Kusakabe would watch the two nervously, as if waiting for a repeat. Soon Tsuna grew stressed over Kusakabe's nerves, coming to expect Hibari to snap at one point as well, which made him hesitant around his master. This soon got on Hibari's nerves until he finally kicked Kusakabe out of the warehouse.

This eased tensions a little. At least Tsuna was able to focus better but he soon got on Hibari's nerves himself when he kept resisting the longing of his flame. Hibari could feel it! And he kept pushing but it never seemed to be enough. This kept building until two days later Hibari snapped once again.

Tsuna didn't hold back this time. While he kept his flame at bay he allowed his instinct free roam, though making sure not to seem too experienced. He didn't, however, let Hibari beat him down so easily this time. As he fought back against Hibari he was shocked to see how he had gotten physically stronger. Maybe this training with Hibari really _was_ worth something. The fight lasted for fifteen minutes until Tsuna made the mistake of hesitating when Hibari winced, doubling over after he had connected a kick to his stomach.

Hibari used it to once again knock him unconscious.

**xxXXxx**

Tsuna awoke to a bad day that only got worse. First his alarm didn't go off which only left him with fifteen minutes to shower, dress, eat breakfast, _and_ make it to Haru's shop—on time! Then he had to deal with a pounding headache and random body aches as he pulled himself out of bed. In the shower he got shampoo in his eye which burned like a bitch.

As he was getting dressed he accidentally got himself caught on his zipper. Very embarrassing. Very painful. Cursing and whimpering under his breath he hurried to the kitchen only to see that Hibari hadn't had time for breakfast. Shrugging it off he hurried and threw some bread into the toaster before running around to finish getting ready while it toasted. As it popped he was there, waiting for it. Grabbing it he soon regretted his hastiness when he burned first his fingers then his tongue. Cursing at his toast now he quickly threw them in a napkin before running out the door, only three minutes left until he was late. He would never make it.

While running to The Square he ended up tripping over a flower vendor's little stand, sending three bouquets to the ground. The vendor started yelling until Tsuna, blushing and not wanting to cause a scene, offered to buy the damn bouquets.

Finally making it to Haru's shop, gasping for breath and sweating under the hat he had worn to hide his messy wet hair, he was little relieved to see that he was only seven minutes late. Pushing into the shop he listened to the familiar bell announcing his arrival before his eyes fell on one of the most horrifying sights he could behold at this time in his life.

"Yo! Whoa, ahaha! What are you suppose to be?" A happy voice laughed, deeper than he remembered, as he took in the all too familiar smile, red spiky hair, erratic clothes complete with an assortment of tape, zippers, safety pink and other accessories. Apparently he hadn't grown out of them. It was almost like a nightmare. A nightmare he couldn't help staring at even though he desperately wanted to look away, to wake up from.

It took a minute but it finally registered, his question, and he realized that... he was being slightly insulted. He opened his mouth to reply to his nightmare but nothing came out. Not even an awkward squeak.

"Ah! There you are—why are you standing there? You need to clock in!" Haru called as she came down the stairs, staring at him with curiosity.

He stared at his nightmare for another second before tearing his eyes away and giving his attention to Haru—oh no! Haru! He was late!

"S-Sorry, bad morning..." He croaked before looking at the flowers. "Um..."

He held them out awkwardly to the girl, not sure what else to do with them—or himself—at the moment.

Haru blinked before blushing brightly. "F-For me?"

"Ooooh, someone's got a girlfriend!" His nightmare crowed childishly at the sight. Apparently some things never changed.

Blushing himself as Haru went a deeper shade of red he pushed past her gently and hurried up the stairs. How could this be happening? Now—_here_? Wasn't he suppose to be in Japan? Why was he here in Italy? Why was he here in Haru's shop? Leaning shakily against the wall he tried to calm his breathing when he started hyperventilating. How long had it been since he had last seen him? Graduation?

No. He had attended his nineteenth birthday. That was before he had left Japan. His heart twisted painfully at the thought—no! He couldn't think about that. Not now!

"So I see you met the new trainee." Haru's voice called as she came up the stairs with a smile, still blushing, until she saw him. "Tsuna-san? Is something wrong? You're really pale."

"I-I'm fine. Just... ran too much to get here on time. Haru, that guy... what do you mean—" He started to ask as he pushed away from the wall.

"You mean Naito? Like I said! Trainee! Haru saw him wondering around and really liked his style!" Haru beamed as she carried the flowers, Stella D'Oro lilies, over to her work station. "I am having him work here for the day to see how he works out with the shop and with us! His name is Naito Longchamp! Kind of weird, huh?"

Tsuna could only laugh nervously.

**xXx**

Hibari arched a brow with interest as he watched Dino's men hurrying around with great importance and making calls or checking things over with each other. When he finally found the blonde he saw he was on the phone with someone looking slightly harassed.

"I knew this would be a bad idea... those two could never get along—not with _their_ personalities." Dino sighed into the phone, waving him over when he caught sight of him. "Well obviously you're going to have to remind Xanxus of the deal and if he doesn't like it well—ahaha! I don't envy you that job. You could always ask Reborn. Ah... well, I don't really know what you want me to do. I don't think either of them would listen to _me_ either."

Dino laughed at whatever was said on the other side of the phone before sighing.

"Sorry! Maybe _you-know-who_ would take on that task. You know how he likes to play with people—of course it might just cause more problems." Dino said thoughtfully with an amused smile. It would be rather interesting to see what Mukuro would make of Xanxus since neither he nor Gokudera seemed to be cooperating too well. "I really am sorry I can't be any help. I'll look into those names and keep an eye out for our missing guest, okay? Later!"

Dino hung up, sighing and rubbing his eyes before laughing lightly. Dear all things heavenly. _That_ lot loose in Italy? Probably not a good thing.

"What's up?" Hibari asked as soon as he was able to get Dino's attention.

"Some Vongola problems... and a lost member of the Tomaso family." Dino sighed again, shaking his head. "Honestly."

"Tomaso family?" Hibari questioned, never having heard that family spoken of before.

"A small mafia family from Japan. Their eighth boss went to school with my brother. They've come out with a couple other close families to help..." Dino informed lowly before shaking his head again. "Their boss is a weird one."

Hibari showed blatant interest at this information. "Oh?"

**xXx**

Tsuna couldn't believe his luck! Of anyone that Haru could take an interest in... it just _had_ to be Naito! Groaning lowly to himself he set his things away, pausing at his hat and sunglasses. Naito would be sure to recognize him! Maybe he should keep them on—but how to explain them to Haru. Haru! And Naito... _not_ a good combo!

And why was Naito even _here_? Why would he need to work at Haru's store? He's a _mafioso_! Didn't he have a family—his family! Oh, no! Were they close by? And why wasn't the big guy with him? Usually he was stuck to Naito almost like glue.

Oh, this was bad. This was _really_ bad! If they saw him he _knew_ they would recognize him! And then they would find out he wasn't dead. And somehow word would get to Vongola. And then they would come looking for him! And if they came looking for him—

"Tsuna-san! Hello in there!" Haru's voice called from in front of him, worried brown eyes staring. "Are you sure you're okay? Should I call Hibari-san?"

"No... no. I'm okay. Really. Sorry." He offered her an assuring smile. Actually... "Haru-chan? That guy—"

The phone ringing cut him off and took Haru's attention before he could finish. Frowning lightly he watched her shoot him an apologetic look before hurrying to answer. He had to get her to not choose Naito! Not only for him but for her safety as well. Naito was mafia... and if he was involved with Haru then he just _knew_ that she would somehow get sucked into the mafia world as well. He couldn't let that happen to her! He didn't need another Kyoko. Haru's ignorance of the world of mafioso and their dangers should stay that way.

He sat, nervously picking at his sleeve while waiting for Haru to come back. Many ideas ran through his head on how to get Haru to send Naito on his way. He didn't want to be rude or pushy but he couldn't really allow the odd guy to stay either. Of course... why should he? He didn't need to be here. He had a family and maybe he just needed to be reminded of that. Yeah! That might work—_where_ was Haru?

Glancing up at the clock he noticed she had been gone for a little over ten minutes now. Frowning thoughtfully he slowly made his way downstairs only to see Naito sitting at the register, bobbing his head along to some music. Adjusting his hat nervously he quietly crept past his old classmate and to the back room. Pressing the code he quickly pulled the door open before rushing inside... only to find that Haru wasn't there. Okay. So... where was she?

Leaving the room he walked up to Naito nervously before pushing his foot off of the checkout counter to get his attention.

"Wah—oh, weird guy!" Naito greeted in Japanese as he sat up straight.

"Where's Haru?" Tsuna questioned in Italian, testing the taller man's knowledge of the language.

"Uh, come again?" Naito replied, blank look on his face.

Good. At least he could talk to Haru about this guy and he wouldn't understand them.

"Where is Haru?" He asked again, speaking Naito's language.

"Oh! Boss lady! She had a delivery!" Naito smiled, looking a little relieved that the language barrier was easily fixed. "Why? Missing your girlfriend already?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Tsuna replied impatiently, mind only half on the conversation. The other half was annoyed with Haru for leaving him here. Alone. With Naito.

"Oh, so you wish she was?" Naito asked with playful seriousness, crossing his arms behind his head.

"What?" Tsuna blinked before recalling the question, blushing. "N-No!"

Naito's smirk told him that he _really_ believed that.

"You know, weird guy, you seem kind of familiar..." Naito commented as he leaned forward, as if trying to get a better look at his face.

Tsuna's heart jumped into his throat as he took a step back before forcing himself to calm. Acting all high strung was a sure way to let Naito know that something was up. Inhaling deeply through his nose he released it quickly from his mouth before shrugging nonchalantly. "Most people with hats and glasses look the same."

Naito laughed at that. "True! You're smart weird guy!"

"I have a name." Tsuna snapped, not liking being called weird. Especially by someone like _Naito_.

"Oh? Which is?" Naito asked, eyes wide and face innocently curious.

Tsuna winced. Damn. Naito was wrong. He really wasn't all the smart. "Er... Tsu—Tsu...shi."

"Tsu...shi?" Naito repeated slowly before laughing loudly, making the tips of Tsuna's ears go red along with his face. "Tsushi! Seriously? 'Weird guy' sounds better! Tsushi! Do your parents really like seafood or something?"

Even Tsuna's neck went red. What the hell had he been thinking?

Seeing him blushing so hard must have calmed Naito down as his laughing eased and he wiped tears from his eyes. "You know weird guy... you're kind of cute. Like my last girlfriend."

Tsuna opened his mouth to address his offense only to pause, recalling that he _shouldn't_ know this guy thus he shouldn't know his taste in... not so attractive girls. Maybe that was kind of rude. After all... with Naito beauty truly was in the eyes of the beholder but after that whole bowling incident he wasn't about to look at his side of things through rose-colored glasses.

"I... I'm sorry. Who are you?" Tsuna decided to ask instead, hoping to get information on _why_ he was here.

"Naito! Naito Longchamp!" The lanky man beamed at him, holding out a hand decorated with a ring and some band-aides.

Tsuna took it only to gasp as at the contact heat tingled up his arm and into his chest. Both he and Naito stared at the other with wide eyes before Naito released his hand, laughing shakily.

"Whoa. That was... weird." He smiled after a second before seeming to shrug it off.

"Y-Yeah..." Tsuna mumbled, trying to shake the shock off. "Er, Nacho so why do you—"

"Naito." Said man snickered.

"What?" Tsuna blinked as he wiped his hand against his leg subtly.

"Name is Naito. Not Nacho." Naito explained calmly, not at all offended.

Instantly going red again Tsuna tried to keep his voice even. "R-Right. Sorry... but why do you want to work here? You don't seem to know much Italian."

"Bored." Naito shrugged. "And I'm from Japan. Just came to hel—well, that's actually kind of a secret."

"A secret?" Tsuna asked breathlessly, leaning closer to the taller male. Secret. That must mean mafia. But... what could there be here in which his family could help with?

Naito blushed, looking away. "Yeah..."

Tsuna blushed himself, taking in his position, before leaning back. "S-Sorr—I'll just... get to work."

**xXx**

Staring at the clock he frowned lightly when the minute hand landed on the nine. Haru had been gone for almost an hour now. Usually deliveries took fifteen to twenty minutes. Was something wrong? Should he call her? Stacking the last box he decided to ask Naito first. Maybe she had mentioned something to him before leaving. Getting to his feet he went back down the stairs to see Naito still at checkout, leaning over what looked like a magazine.

At his approach Naito looked up before smiling brightly and waving him over. "Hey Sushi, come look at this!"

Frowning at what he had been called he continued over until Naito held up the magazine. It took him a second to recognize what it was before he stumbled to a halt, eyes widening. "W-What are you—p-put that away!"

Tsuna lunged at Naito, trying to pull the magazine out of his hands. Unfortunately Naito tightened his grip on it and fought back.

"Hey! Don't be greedy, Sushi! I'll share with you!" Naito complained as he struggled.

"I don't want to look! Put it away, stupid!" Tsuna yelled, blushing. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Haru walk in and catch him _or_ the idiot he was fighting with looking at something with _naked girls_!

"I'm not stupid for having a healthy sexual appetite!" Naito argued back, overpowering the brunette by pinning him against the counter.

Tsuna was not to be defeated so easily! From this position he was able to tug the magazine far enough away that he was able to hide half of it under his chest. "Ha!"

"Stop being so difficult and _give it to me_!" Naito whined at his lost grip just as the bell sounded a customer arrival.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on here?"

Both men looked up at the question, Tsuna blanching when he saw it was Kusakabe. Wait! Maybe—

"K-Kabe-san! Help me!" Tsuna gasped, voice quivering perfectly.

It worked just like he had hoped. Kusakabe's dark eyes instantly narrowed on the man behind him, taking the plea as he had meant him to. Sexual harassment.

"Get off of him." Kusakabe growled lowly, taking a menacing step toward them.

Naito jumped back, hands up as Tsuna quickly pushed himself up, grabbing the magazine, and hurried over to his momentary body guard.

"You okay?" Kusakabe asked lowly, pulling the kid to his side in a protective manner.

Tsuna nodded, fixing his askew glasses before taking the magazine to close it properly.

"What's that?" Kusakabe asked curiously, pulling the item from Tsuna's hands before he could stop him.

"Ah—" Tsuna blushed when Kusakabe saw the cover then gave him a shocked look.

Before he could come up with any kind of explanation the bell sounded again, Haru coming in and smiling at the sight of Kusakabe.

"Ah! Kusakabe-san, good. I had hoped I would—hahi? What is—" Haru froze before gasping then glaring at the two guilty men.

**xXx**

Tsuna's ears were still ringing with Haru's scolding half an hour later as he got back to work, blush painted on his cheeks. Kusakabe and Naito hadn't been able to escape either. For one so small... Haru sure could yell. It must be a woman's thing. Luckily he had been able to escape Haru's glare and Naito for a little while when Kusakabe took him out to lunch. Sadly that only provided a light distraction though because Kusakabe seemed suddenly occupied with his phone.

He couldn't hear much of the conversation but he was sure he had heard Hibari and Naito mentioned—he hadn't told Hibari had he? And then the older man was silent and thoughtful. Sighing and shaking those thoughts away he got up to check with Haru, see if she needed anything, when his attention was caught by the bell on the door. He was coming to dread that sound.

Even more so when his nightmare got worse. There stood the rest of the Tomaso family, all three staring at their boss as he stood up from behind the counter with a happy cry.

"There you guys are!" He called affectionately to his family, running over to them.

"There _you_ are Longchamp-kun!"Mangusta said with relief. "I told you not to go running around on your own!"

Tsuna nearly laughed from his hiding spot behind a rack at that explanation. So Naito had gotten lost and separated from his family? That sounded like the Naito he remembered.

"My bad!" Naito smiled, shrugging it off.

"Yes, well... we should get going. Vongola has been extra stressed trying to find to you among their other problems." Mangusta sighed. "I still don't see why you offered to help. You _do_ recall we are _rivals_."

"Sawada-chan was my friend. We help them." Naito said in a tone much different from the casual or cheery ones. He was serious. And authoritative.

Mangusta sighed again, this time in defeat. "I understand. Come along now. We should get going."

"Sure. Let me just say—hey!" Naito called out as he was thrown over the taller man's shoulder and carried off out of the store.

Haru came down a minute later only to pause at the sight of a seemingly empty store. "Naito? Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna couldn't reply, frozen in his hiding spot with a hand to his mouth and tears filling his eyes. Naito really was the same Naito... and maybe that wasn't a completely bad thing. And Vongola! Hearing about problems with the family made Tsuna's heart throb painfully. He really wished he hadn't heard that. Were they okay? Was it something small... or big? Was it his fault?

"...an... una-san? Tsuna-san!" A sharp slap brought him from his thoughts to Haru's panicked voice as she started shaking him. "Tsuna-san! What happened? Where is Naito?"

Gasping, not realizing he had been holding his breath for so long, he pulled his sunglasses from his face—that he had worn first to protect his injured eye from the sun then to hide from Naito—and wiped at his watery eyes.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru called, tears in her voice as she shook him again. "Where is Naito?"

"H-He went home!" Tsuna hurried to answer, meeting Haru's eyes. "Sorry... his family came to get him. I—I don't think he'll be working here. He told me... to tell you sorry."

"Oh..." Haru said lightly, sitting back before frowning and looking him over. "Are you—no. I'm calling Hibari-san. You've been out of it too much. You should go home and rest."

Before Tsuna could protest Haru was on her feet and following through on her words. Hibari arrived ten minutes later, going right to his side and taking his face in his warm hands, looking him over before checking his temperature and pulse.

"What's wrong?" He was asked lightly as he clung to Hibari's arm when the older man started to pull away.

He didn't answer. He couldn't. He didn't want to think about the past so he focused on Hibari. Hibari was here and now. Perhaps even the future. Something to look forward to.

**xxXXxx**

"Hello?" Tsuna answered on the third ring, setting his bowl of oatmeal aside to get to his phone. He was surprised to hear Haru before smiling and greeting her then listening with interest as she told him how she was leaving for a week starting tomorrow, the first of August, and that he was on vacation during that time so he should rest up. Also, she had found a replacement trainee while he had been home sick and she couldn't wait for him to meet the person when she got back.

She told him once again to rest up before hanging up leaving Tsuna to blink blankly before shaking his head and closing his phone as well. Haru was leaving? For a week? Where to? And he was to have a vacation until then? Huh. No work. For a whole week. It was sure to be boring. Oh! Maybe he could ask Hibari to spend a little more time with him. Surely he could get a _little_ time off, right? If not Hibari then Kusakabe.

Maybe he could even ask to go to the mall—or just outside in general. He had been a _very_ good pet lately. Surely Hibari had enough trust in him now to allow him to go out. He was just starting to think of clever ways to shyly ask his master that when the older man surprised him by coming home early, heading straight to his room without even taking his shoes off.

Jumping to his feet Tsuna hurried after his master, filled with curiosity. A frown found his features, however, when he made it to Hibari's room just as the raven haired man threw an overnight bag on his bed and started packing it.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna questioned lightly, heart sinking.

"Hisagi." Hibari acknowledged without even looking at him.

Fear of a repeat ignoring made Tsuna rush forward, smacking Hibari's hand away from the bag before he blocked it with his body. "Where are you going?"

Hibari glared at him before softening, sighing lightly as he took his head in hand and pulled him into a light kiss before pressing one to his forehead. "I have to leave. For a night only. Hibird will stay here with you and Kusakabe will come if you need him."

Tsuna resisted a frown as Hibari gently pushed him aside. "Just for one night?"

"Yes." Hibari answered right away, glancing at him.

"And Kusakabe will be... here?" Tsuna asked slowly, wondering if Hibari was leaving for work.

"Yes..." Hibari answered a little more slowly.

"Why doesn't he go with you?" Tsuna now questioned as fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"I'd rather he be here with you." Hibari answered after he finished packing, swinging his bag onto his shoulder.

"But—" Tsuna started to protest, feeling Hibari should take him instead. What if he needed him?

"I have to go. Be good." Hibari cut him off, petting his hair quickly before turning and leaving.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna gasped, turning and following only to be ignored. He opened his mouth to call again only to have Hibari open the front door and walk through it, closing it firmly behind him. He stumbled to a halt, staring with disbelief at the door before bringing his arms up to hug his stomach when loneliness started creeping up on him.

First Haru and now Hibari. It made him uncomfortable.

**xxXXxx**

Tsuna stared nervously at the clock as it chimed eleven at night. What was taking so long? Where was he? Glancing at his phone he saw there was still no call or message from his master. Hibari had said one night! _One_! So where was he? Dialing up Kusakabe's number he paused when he made to press the send button. He really didn't want to keep bugging the older man... and surely he would call if he knew something, right?

"Hisagi..." Hibird chirped soothingly against Tsuna's neck, nuzzling into his jaw.

Maybe he should calm down a little. After all... he didn't know how far Hibari had traveled. Maybe his plans had been delayed a little or something. He would wait. Patiently.

**xxXXxx**

"Calm down Tuna!" Kusakabe sighed in exasperation as the smaller male continued to pace around, mumbling worriedly under his breath.

"Where is Hibari-san?" Tsuna yelled back, stopping his pacing to glare. He was getting tired of the taller man telling him to _calm down_! "It's been two days! He said one! _One_!"

"I told you I don't know! I haven't—" Kusakabe frowned when the kid snarled at him, grabbing his shirt in smaller fists.

"Don't lie to me!" Tsuna cried almost desperately, tears filling his eyes. He hated this! The not knowing! Hibari, Kusakabe, and Haru were all he had in the world! He couldn't lose any of them.

Feeling his heart twist a little at the kid's obvious distress, Kusakabe tried once again to calm him down. "I honestly don't know. I haven't been able to get ahold of him, nor has any of the people he went with."

He sighed, hating himself, as that seemed to distress the kid further when he turned away, a stressed sob escaping him.

"Tuna, please—" Kusakabe started until Hibird caught their attention by flapping around excitedly.

"Hibari! Hibari!" The tiny bird chirped loudly making Tsuna stare at him and Kusakabe frown.

Until the sound of the front door opening followed. Silence exploded around them for a few seconds before Tsuna gasped. Kusakabe watch excitement spread across the kid's face at the same time he felt the dark aura of Hibari's mood. When he noticed the kid starting up a motion of probably going to Hibari he acted on instinct, lunging forward and catching the kid around the waist.

Tsuna cried out furiously as he struggled against him but he refused to let go. If Hibari was in _that_ kind of mood... he needed to keep the kid away.

"Tuna, hush..." Kusakabe pleaded as he felt Hibari come toward them.

Hibari paused in the entry from the hallway to the living room, eyes narrowing at the sight of Kusakabe restraining his pet. "Release him."

Kusakabe immediately let the kid go, Tsuna shooting instantly toward Hibari and surprising both older men as he punched the raven haired male in the jaw.

"You said one night, stupid master!" Tsuna raged. "_One_! One is not two! One is not going on three days with no word!"

The brunette screamed freely before gasping and changing tactic by running his hands frantically over the taller man's body, checking for any possibly injuries before surprising both once again when he jumped on his master, arms tight around his neck and legs secure around his waist. He only allowed himself to calm now, when he was able to smell the lavender and green tea, to feel Hibari's warmth, to taste his pulse against his lips.

Hibari's shock was worn freely on his face before he exhaled deeply, melting into the embrace as he breathed in his pet's citrus and vanilla while one hand went to a warm back, the other finding home in the silky sienna locks. He would punish his pet later for striking him but for now... he had worried about and missed the annoying brat.

Kusakabe just stared, beyond shocked. The moment the kid was in Hibari's arms his dark mood had disappeared and the kid had finally calmed down. Because of each other. Their relationship... whether either of them knew it, there was something more there than just the silly little one they claimed. And that surprised him most. Hibari was changing—more than he had initially recognized.

**xxXXxx**

Oh no! He was late! He had just been given a whole week off and he _still_ couldn't wake up in time to get to work! He was going to have to set his alarm for an earlier time. Or get a new, louder one! Rushing around Tsuna quickly threw himself together before grabbing an apple for breakfast and rushing out the door. Hopefully Haru was in a good mood! And she would forgive him! Or at least be too tired herself to yell too much.

He still had yet to learn where she had went while she had been away. Deciding it didn't matter at the moment when her shop came into view he pushed himself to run faster, making it to the door and quickly pushing in. He had just made it three steps in when he was suddenly sent flying as he tripped over something. He flopped ungracefully through the air before landing on his side in a painful heap.

Tsuna was stunned when his cry of pain wasn't the only one that was emitted. Sitting up quickly he saw the thing he had tripped over was human. A young man around his age to be exact, who was just sitting up himself, rubbing at his head.

"I-I...I'm so sorry!" Tsuna gasped, scrambling closer to see if the other man was okay.

"Oh! Tsuna-san! You're—what happened here?" Haru asked as she came out of the backroom, a couple hangers in hand.

"I... tripped." Tsuna answered, blushing when interestingly unique eyes belonging to an attractive face met his.

Haru giggled at that answer before walking over to the two. "Are you guys okay?"

"Y-Yeah!" Tsuna answered, getting to his feet while holding his hand out to the stranger.

Said stranger stared at offered hand for a second before taking it and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. "Yeah..."

"Good!" Haru smiled. "Oh! I suppose I should make introductions huh?"

Both young men looked at her at that announcement.

"Well, this is Tsuna! I've told you about him!" Haru addressed the young man with cherry red hair. "And Tsuna-san! This is the new trainee I was telling you about! His name is Enma!"

Tsuna blushed again as Enma turned to meet his eyes once more before holding out his hand. "Enma Kozato."

-Chapter 18 pt. II End-

_**x x x**_

******A/N:** AND THERE YOU HAVE PART 2 TO CHAPTER 18! -dead-

OMFG, this chapter took on a life of its own! D: Which is why there are so many 1827 cozy moments that could just make you PUKE, IMHO. -nervous laughter- Well, hopefully it makes you want to puke. It'd be bad if ppl thought it was too much! D8

Well, Tsuna's moment of tested boundaries was SUPPOSE to happen. That little cuddle and talk of being liked just kind of shoved itself in there. For ME it's okay-a little soon but oh well. I just don't want to flood you all with d'awww moments so Hibari becomes terribly OOC or something.

NAITO! OMG, I am so worried about his reception! D: I re-read the chapter where he first appeared and saw he was waaaay more bubbly than I have but then I remembered that he's older now and hopefully more composed, so maybe it will work. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF IT IS TOO WEIRD!

ENMA. That was all of Enma you were suppose to see this chapter! Sorry! But there is always next chapter... and he will be around for a while. Yeah. So... until next chapter!

_**x x x **_

******NEXT CHAPTER:** It Starts To Grow. . .


	20. It Starts To Grow

**Chapter Warning:** This chapter drops the 'F-Bomb' once and uses some 'dirty' slang. You have been warned. D:

_**x x x**_

**Chapter 19: It Starts To Grow. . .**

"He is _such_ an asshole! I can't believe it was actually agreed that _that_ bastard would take the position as momentary leader! Obviously he is all wrong for the job! That was why Juudai—" The yelling voice stuttered to into silence, choking on that now painful word.

Calm russet brown eyes softened at the sight of pain gracing the handsome face belonging to the silver haired man whose company he had offered to endure _just_ to make sure the work got done. Opening his mouth to offer a word of comfort—whether it would be appreciated or not—he soon found it wasn't necessary when sage eyes got a look of determination and thus the rant continued.

"That was why _Juudaime_ obviously beat him! Worthless dick—will you _stop_ laughing?" The silver haired man growled, eyes narrowing behind his glasses as he looked up from where he was sorting stacks of important documents for the upcoming meeting.

The dark haired swordsman idiot had been following him around lately like he was his second god damn shadow and it was starting to get on his nerves! And then, when he actually thought the idiot could be of use, he just sat there... _laughing_. He didn't get the joke!

"Haa! Sorry Gokudera. You're just so..." The swordsman stopped himself from calling the other man cute. He was sure it wouldn't be appreciated and he really shouldn't be distracting him in the first place. There was work to be done.

Gokudera glared in annoyance before turning back to the stacks and muttering lowly, "Idiot... that reminds me! You're a worthless dick too!"

"Oh?" The man questioned with interest, dark eyebrows raising at that news, before smiling. "I think we've slept together enough times for you to know that's not true."

"Geh?" The silver haired man squawked, face going scarlet before he roared his offense and chucked a stapler at the taller man's head. "S-Stupid! Don't say such unflattering things! Asshole!"

The dark haired man just laughed as the stapler hit it's target of his forehead before rubbing at the spot to soothe the hurt. That blush had been _completely_ worth it.

"_Stop laughing_!" Gokudera shouted while throwing a pen next, his ears still showing his embarrassment even though his cheeks had lost their glow.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" The dark haired man surrendered, forcing himself to calm as he held up his hands.

Gokudera snarled at him for a minute before finally turning his attention back to his task. "You know what I meant you bastard. Calling Cavallone like that! It's under control! If that Varia bastard would just _listen_ then things would run a lot more smoothly! I can't advise if he won't listen!"

"Even if Xanxus listened you two would still fight because you two would still butt heads on everything." The dark haired man offered sagely, holding back a laugh when his companion flipped him off.

"Someone else more _suited_ should have been chosen!" The silver haired man repeated for what _honestly_ had to be the hundredth time that day. Very focused on that thought that one was. "I would even take the pineapple bastard's woman! At least _she_ can be reasoned with."

The swordsman smiled indulgently. _Easily bossed around_ more like. He wouldn't bother to remind the shorter male that with Chrome came Mukuro... it would, in the end, be just as troublesome as it was with Xanxus... if not more so. It _was_ Mukuro after all.

"Speaking of pineapple bastards—I can't believe you _actually_ suggested that he _help_ with Xanxus!" Gokudera glared with disbelief, pausing in his work, then snorting. "That bastard? Help? Ha! That's like saying I am going to bend over and be Xanxus' bitch—_never_ going to happen!"

Arching a brow at the bitch comment the swordsman thought on that before addressing the other part. "Actually, that was Dino who suggested Mukuro helping."

Gokudera paused in his work once more to give a 'do-I-look-like-I-care?' glare. "You're both stupid."

"Hey. If it wasn't for Dino Naito would still be lost probably." The taller man defended the Cavallone boss.

Gokudera actually laughed at that before replying bitingly with, "That useless idiot would have served us better if he would have _stayed_ lost."

"Gokudera..." The dark haired man sighed.

"Whatever!" The silver haired man called as he finished, picking up the stack he needed while getting to his feet. Task done he now had a meeting to prepare for. Hopefully this time they would be able to sit through the whole thing without something getting set on fire or blown up.

**xXx**

Sage green eyes and startling scarlet red glared each other down as they took their seats next to each other, the others in the room watching nervously as they sat as well. They had yet to get through a _whole_ meeting without _some_ kind of misfortune befalling them thanks to the elected leader and his _suppose to be_ advisor. It was a miracle they had managed to get _anything_ done.

Once everyone was seated and silence followed the last few hushed whispers Gokudera coughed as an attention getter before getting to his feet and shuffling some papers. "This meeting has been called today to gather any information that has been found so far, give out any new leads we might have, and to introduce a new strategy that we feel—"

He paused to glare at Xanxus, who completely ignored him, before looking back at the gathered people.

"—Might help us progress a little more quickly and get the edge on whoever is out to destroy Vongola before they can find out and thus use caution to keep evading us."

A low murmur went around at this announcement causing Gokudera to pause before continuing after a shared look with Xanxus.

"Everything from now on will be considered highly confidential. No one outside of this room will be welcome to the information that we speak of under any circumstances whatsoever. Anyone caught sharing anything from this meeting and any that are to follow will be considered a traitor to Vongola, whether that was your intention or not, and dealt with accordingly. Punishment will not be light." Gokudera ended with a warning growl, glaring at every person not in Vongola's inner circle before nodding grudgingly to Xanxus and sitting down.

"Listen well to that trash and his warning. I will personally make sure the punishment is not light." Xanxus added, tone demanding respect as he sat in his chair as if it was a throne and all present were his worthless subjects.

Gokudera tensed, growling lowly at the insult before Yamamoto distracted him by taking his arm under the table they were all seated at and giving it a warning squeeze.

Everyone around the table seemed to nod their agreement, a few shuddering lightly at the threat and trying to hide it.

"Before we continue I would like to welcome a few close families that have offered their services." Xanxus spoke lightly, though his voice still demanded the attention of everyone in the room.

Once again scarlet and sage met before Gokudera took his cue and got to his feet once more, shifting some papers.

"The Bovino Family, represented here today by the belated Decimo's Thunder Guardian." He announced before his eyes fell on the form of the smaller male as he got to his feet and bowed respectfully to the others in the room, a few whispers going around in his wake. "The Tomaso family, represented by their eighth boss, Naito Longchamp."

A side door opened to allow Longchamp to enter into the room, flanked on either side by Mangusta and Pantera. Gokudera gave an embarrassed sigh when his ex-classmate greeted everyone by waving cheerfully and grinning.

"Yo!" The red haired man called before taking a seat that had been left empty next to Lambo.

Forcing calm in his features he turned back to his paper and read the next name. "The Cavallone Family, however their representation will not be able to attend the meeting until tomorrow."

There were more whispers at this, even a quick laugh—probably at Dino's expense.

"Lastly..." Gokudera said firmly, calling everyone back to attention while looking at the last couple of sheets. "The Shimon Family."

Utter silence befell the room before an instant flurry of whispers filled it.

"_Shimon?"_

"_Who are they?"_

"_Do you know?"_

"_Is this a joke?"_ Were some of the questions that were addressed to each other until the sound of the side door opening caught their attention. Silence followed once again as they all waited, nothing happening for a moment before a shimmer was seen and then there was mist. Followed by an eerie laugh.

"Kufufu..."

Frowns fell over faces as a few new presences could be felt in the room, yet nothing could be seen until the door that had opened closed. And then there was another shimmer before the form of a young man was revealed then a second, smaller, form following his appearance. The group stared before breaking out into whispers again, this time they sounded like angry bees buzzing their confusion.

"_Isn't that the Decimo's Mist guardian?"_

"_What's going on?"_

"_Who is the kid?"_

"They seemed confused master..." The smaller of the two commented in a bored tone, looking to the taller male.

"Kufufu... when little boys do not explain things properly that does tend to happen little one." The taller of the two answered, smirking as mismatched eyes fell on the seething silver haired man. He was pleased that his insult was properly understood. "That aside, Shimon."

With that he produced his trident and twirled it once before the mist cleared and seven cloaked figures stood behind the two males. The surprise of the room was clear as they took in the group.

Glaring at the Mist bastard Gokudera did his best to push the insult aside before addressing the room once more. "Shimon, an ally to Vongola since Primo's time, has decided to make their name known once more and help their brother in their time of need. Because they are... relatively unknown they are vital to the investigation as their identities are not known in the mafia world. Because of this they will remain masked while in this room... just in case there actually _is_ a traitor in our midst."

After his little speech he glared at Mukuro once more, sorely tempted to at least flip him off before turning his attention to the runt at the pineapple head's side. _Who the hell was that?_

One of the cloaked figures bowed in acknowledgment of this.

"The Shimon Family is represented today by their boss, who shall be code named Maka." Gokudera finished the mysterious family's introduction before watching a cloaked figure approach a vacant chair next to where Dino should have sat across from Xanxus. Only one of the other cloaked figures followed, standing protectively behind their boss' chair.

Curious eyes followed, staring in open awe until their attention was called once more.

"Now that that has been established lets get this meeting underway." Gokudera called before sitting down once more, turning to Xanxus and glaring silently.

**xXx**

"Who the fuck do you think you are yelling at me like that, trash?" Xanxus roared, scars spreading as he took in the silver haired man before him.

"The person who is _right_ because you're obviously wrong!" Gokudera shouted back, jerking out of Yamamoto and Lambo's grip.

Many eyes watched hesitantly as the appointed Vongola leader and his appointed advisor were _once again_ at each other's throats. Only one watched with deep amusement, wondering if today was the day that one of them would actually kill the other off. Wouldn't that be just _delightful_?

Well, it would have been if Reborn hadn't just entered the room and given him a serious look. No fun, no fun.

"Little one it seems as if we are to break this rather amusing show up." Mukuro addressed his cute apprentice, smirk falling over his lips.

Sea green eyes met mismatched ones before a bored pout crossed the youthful face. "I take it you mean me?"

"Of course, or how else will you learn?" Mukuro beamed at the smaller male before giving him a gentle push.

The smaller one sighed before starting to walk off toward where the two arguing men were, disappearing into mist before anyone could notice.

**xXx**

Gokudera paced back and forth in a state of agitation as he waited to be released from the room he had been locked into after he had gotten into another fight with Xanxus. Honestly. It was a mistake to choose him! They would never get anywhere! Not the way he wanted to do things—like he was back leading Varia! This was more wide spread than just hunting down a target or two for assassination! He could feel it! Why couldn't the scarred bastard?

And speaking of bastards! How dare that freaky little midget cast his worst memories of his childhood against him! The next time he saw him or the pineapple bastard... _one_ of them was going to be missing a limb! Just who the hell had he been anyway? Obviously he was with Mukuro. But why? And since when? He did not recall giving anyone permission to have their own little set of toys. The Mist bastard always just did whatever he wanted!

A soft knock at the locked door tore him from his thoughts before that annoying voice called out to him, making him grit his teeth and wonder if he would not be better off left in here for a while longer if it was going to be _him_ who came to get him.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto's worried voice called before the sound of a key and a lock turning was heard. The door was pushed open slowly before a dark head of short, spiked hair peeked in. "Have you calmed down yet?"

A low snarl told the inquiring man what the silver haired one thought of that question. Laughing and easing the door open more Yamamoto stepped inside, shutting it behind him.

"Honestly Gokudera... we didn't even make it fifteen minutes in before you two tore into each other's throats. And we had guests." The taller man scolded lightly, shaking his head.

"Don't try to make it sound like it's all _my_ fault!" Gokudera snapped, stomping over and getting in the swordsman's face. "He was wrong and you know it too! If we did things like that then—"

Sage eyes widened as amused lips pressed against his. He was frozen only for a second before he jerked away, bringing a sleeve to his mouth and wiping at it vigorously.

"I should kill you!" He snarled, starting to feel like _everyone_ was picking on him today.

"You're cute when mad." The taller man shrugged before remembering the matter at hand. "Oh yeah. I am only suppose to let you out if you have calmed down. You should be happy... Xanxus is still snarling and snapping so he'll be confined for a little longer."

Strangely enough Gokudera _did_ take a small bit of comfort from that. "I'm calm."

"Good. Now... Dino arrived a few minutes ago. You should probably go talk to him since Xanxus is... unavailable at the moment. Lambo already talked to Bovino to let them know not much was able to happen today. And Shimon has already retired... Naito, on the other hand, wants to tour the house." Yamamoto informed, amused still with their ex-classmate.

Gokudera sighed at this, rubbing tiredly at his forehead before nodding his understanding. "Right... I'll take care of Cavallone. You can handle the idiot. After all... birds of a feather and such."

**xxXXxx**

Silence. Silence... silence... and more silence! This was how it should always be! Nice and quiet. Beautiful silence! With more silence and... a giggle? Huh? Blinking slowly as he stopped in his tracks Gokudera listened to see if he would hear the sound again. After a few seconds the giggle came again followed by a low cry and some laughter. Brows furrowing as he finished the last of his cigarette he followed the noise to see who was up at this time of night.

The sounds led him to the library, the double doors parted slightly with a beam of light trailing out onto the floor. Again the laughter sounded from two people this time. They were male voices... and still quite young. Closing the distance he grabbed a door and opened it, catching sight of Lambo and Fuuta sitting next to each other on the floor by a puffy foot rest and playing a card game. Both teens looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled when they saw it was Gokudera.

"Octopus head!" Lambo greeted before turning back to the cards and flipping one over before laughing and tickling Fuuta again when he drew a 10.

Frowning at the nickname Gokudera watched the two for a second before calling out, "Hey! What are you two brats doing up at this hour?"

"Lambo-kun couldn't sleep. So I thought we could play some card games for a while." Fuuta answered, flipping his card and blushing when he drew the Queen of Hearts. Lambo noticed and blushed too before looking awkwardly at the older man.

Gokudera arched a brow at this before looking at the cards. "What are you two playing?"

"Just a game." Both Fuuta and Lambo answered a little too quickly, piquing the silver haired man's curiosity.

"Right, well... get to bed! Come on!" He added bossily, waving his hands at them to hurry up. They were his responsibility now and he would not let them stay up at all hours just because they couldn't sleep. Especially Lambo.

"Come on Lambo-kun." Fuuta called when the Thunder guardian looked like he might try to argue.

The younger teen heeded his call and together the three left the library, Lambo and Fuuta leading the way to Lambo's room while Gokudera followed to make sure they both did as told. Well, he wasn't too worried about Fuuta but Lambo, the little cow brat, liked to test his authority. _Just_ to irritate him—he was sure of it!

Lambo and Fuuta made it to the room before he did so he entered just as Fuuta pressed a light kiss to Lambo's lips and said good night. Both teens blushed when they realized Gokudera had seen but none of them said a word about it. Fuuta quickly scooted past, Gokudera turning to follow, until Lambo called for him to wait. He paused, giving the dark haired brat a questioning look.

"Gokudera? Can I... ask you something?" The younger male asked quietly, looking down at his feet.

Gokudera blinked, frowning at those familiar words. Recalling where he had heard them before his brows furrowed hoping the kid wasn't going to ask to sleep with him again. He had hogged not only all of the blankets but most of the bed as well. And it was a huge bed!

"I guess." He answered cautiously, watching the teen closely.

Lambo fidgeted with his Thunder ring for a few seconds before sighing lightly and bringing his hand to his chest. "When do we have to give the rings back?"

He was surprised by that question, eyes widening a little. "What?"

"These rings... all of ours! Tsuna-san isn't boss anymore. So we can't be apart of his family! Which means we will have to give them back..." Lambo explained, voice trembling lightly with emotion. "I want to know when."

Silence fell over them, Gokudera not knowing how to answer that. Honestly he had never really thought about it.

"I... I don't want to." Lambo said softly after a while. "I don't want to ever let go of mine. It's like... I'll be losing the last piece of Tsuna-san."

Gokudera watched, shocked at those words, as the smaller male blushed and wiped at his eyes while trying to hide a sniffle. Eye softening he sighed lightly before walking over to the brat and pulling him into an awkward hug.

"Don't worry so much about it stupid cow." He said affectionately, giving a light squeeze to let Lambo know he was teasing. "I don't really know when we have to give them back... but I will see if we can keep them until the New Year, unless things change and they are needed... okay?"

Lambo nodded lightly, blushing softly.

He would come through on this. He had to. Not just for Lambo... but because he didn't want to lose this piece of his boss either.

**xxXXxx**

"Kozato... Enma-kun?" Tsuna repeated with a questioning air—not sure if it was okay to be so familiar—as he took the offered hand, cheeks darkening as the warmth squeezed around his hand gently.

Enma was silent for a moment before scanning Tsuna's face then looking over to Haru. "Japanese?"

Tsuna and Haru shared a blank look before comprehension dawned on the dark haired girl and she smiled, nodding.

"Yes! Tsuna-san and Haru are from Japan! Do you speak it too?" She answered before looking at the still joined hands the two had and frowned lightly, looking at Tsuna to see he was still blushing.

Enma looked back to Tsuna before releasing his hand. "I can speak it."

"Cool!" Haru smiled before silence fell over them. Haru watched the boys for a minute, Tsuna and Enma looking off to the side, before she clapped her hands together—careful of the hangers—and turned her attention to Tsuna. "Tsuna-san. You should sign in and get to work. Enma, I am going to run these upstairs and then I will finish showing you around. Okay?"

Enma nodded while Tsuna turned to quickly dash up the stairs, Haru quickly following. As Tsuna finished putting his things down Haru walked over to him, hands on her hips, as she eyed him speculatively.

"What was _that_ about?" She asked him, stepping in his way when he tried to move around her.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked, stepping back when brown eyes narrowed at him.

"You were blushing! And you held hands forever!" Haru's tone was almost accusing.

"Hiiih!" Tsuna turned red as he held his hands up defensively. "W-What are you implying?"

"Haru saw Tsuna-san blushing! Why were you blushing?" She questioned, jealousy creeping into her voice.

Tsuna noticed this, wincing internally, before he laughed nervously and shook his head. "I—it's not like... I just _tripped_ over him! I-It's kind of embarrassing, you know? It's not a very good first impression to be so clumsy."

Haru took this in in silence before her expression eased and a slow smile came over her lips. "Suppose so..."

She giggled.

He breathed a sigh of relief, a little unnerved that she had been so observant. He wasn't quite sure if it was all girls in general... or if Haru was just a little extra scary. "Y-Yeah. So... can I get back to work?"

"Ah! Yes, go, go!" She beamed at him and pushed him toward the stairs, following him down.

When they reached the first floor they saw Enma was looking over a rack of costumes with little interest, occasionally rubbing at his head. Tsuna blushed again, still embarrassed at how he had tripped over Enma's _head—_what had he been doing on the floor anyway—and hurried to the check out counter.

As Haru showed Enma around Tsuna watched from the corner of his eye, taking Enma in. He looked to be around Tsuna's own age but he wouldn't place any definite numbers since he himself was rather on the short side and looked to be younger than he actually was. Maybe Enma's appearance was different from his age as well. The red head was taller than he was though, by a good three or four inches.

Tsuna noticed that he had Enma had pretty much the same physique though Enma appeared more masculine. And that kind of irked him. How did he pull it off? Although, the longer he looked, he could see there was something soft about Enma too. His features were... beautiful in a sense. Tsuna blushed before quickly pushing it away. He didn't want Haru to notice.

Then there was his look. In a way it kind of reminded him of Naito... although Enma was more collected. Calm. Quiet. They had the same red hair, though Enma's was more cherry in color and—for some reason—more pretty. He liked how it fell in layers, looking wonderfully messy. Almost like it was done on purpose. And his eyes—they were probably the most unique thing about him! They were the same color as his hair and his irises! They seemed almost like target patterns. There was something about them that stuck in Tsuna's head and he couldn't let it go.

Another thing that stood out on Enma were the number of bandages. There were a couple on his face and some on his hands. He was curious as to how the red head had gotten them, worrying for a second that maybe he was abused. That thought tugged at Tsuna's heart an he couldn't help feeling for the interesting man. Then there was his expression. It seemed so quietly sad, like somewhere deep in his heart he was suffering. And that Tsuna could relate to. Although... with Enma it was soft, almost pretty. Attractive. An allure.

That thought made him blush hard, quickly looking away from where Haru and Enma were going up the stairs. Honestly! What the hell was he thinking? He didn't even know this guy and he was acting all weird over him! But... there _was_ something about Enma. He wasn't sure _what_ it was but there was something about him.

After Haru finished showing Enma around he was left downstairs with Tsuna while she went to start work on some designs. While Tsuna sat at the register, seemingly interested in staring at the counter, Enma started going through the racks. Seeing what seemed to be more popular at the moment and what wasn't selling so well.

Tsuna watched the other man as discreetly as possible and was soon surprised to see how... _clumsy_ he was. And how quiet. He seemed to do everything in deep thought and was totally unfazed when he would trip over his own foot or accidentally knock something down. The brunette did his best to stifle his shocked laughter into his hand, making it seem like he was coughing when Enma turned curious eyes toward him. He couldn't believe! Enma really was like him! And it was... cute. In a kind of creepy way.

He liked watching Enma so much that he was a little disappointed when Kusakabe came to get him for lunch. He ate in silence, thinking about his possible new coworker the whole time until Kusakabe got worried. After he assured the older man that he was fine he hurried back to work, happy to see Enma first when he walked in. Their eyes met and Tsuna smiled at him. He almost laughed when Enma seemed confused by the gesture before he walked over to the taller man and held out a small box.

When Enma gave it a questioning look he set it on the counter and pushed it toward him. "For you. It's a piece of cake with strawberries—ah! I-I hope you like strawberries. I guess I didn't really t-think about it when I ordered it. S-Sorry! I should have—"

A small laugh stopped Tsuna from continue to worry before Enma met his eyes again, taking the cake. "Thank you... err, I never did catch your whole name."

"Eh—oh! Um, it's Tsuna! Tsuna Sa—Sa...sagawa." Tsuna tried hard not to flush. While he liked Enma... he couldn't help feeling that he should show caution around him as well. Even though Enma seemed harmless, he should still hide his identity, although it was kind of embarrassing that he took Ryohei and Kyoko's surname. _Real creative Dame-Tsuna!_

"Well, then thank you... Sasagawa-san." Enma said softly in Japanese, a hint of a smile gracing his lips.

"Y-You can call me Tsuna!" Tsuna blushed at being called Sasagawa.

"Okay, Tsuna...kun." Enma nodded before turning his attention to the cake.

"Oh! Um, here..." Tsuna gasped as he remembered that he had gotten plastic forks. He handed Enma one before smiling at him one last time then going to find Haru so he could give her her piece of cake as well.

They worked together in silence after that and when it was time for Enma to leave Haru grabbed Tsuna by his arm and started talking excitedly.

"Well? What do you think? Does Tsuna-san like Enma-san? Haru really likes him! He said he could sew too! I didn't get a chance to test him but..." Haru squealed, watching him with bright eyes and flushed cheeks. It was obvious he wasn't the only one who found Enma appealing.

"I like him too." Tsuna agreed. "He's quiet and seems easy to work with."

Haru beamed at him. "Then I'll hire him! Oooh, I cannot wait to call him tomorrow and tell him!"

Tsuna nodded, to show his understanding, before looking at the time. "Ah! I guess I will be heading home now too."

As he left Haru waved him off happily before going back to her designs. He took in the early August air and smiled, breathing it in deeply. Soon fall would be upon them. He couldn't wait. Not only would it start to cool down but the colors were always pretty.

He couldn't help humming happily as he walked, taking in the sky and the gentle breeze. Ever since meeting Enma he just felt kind of... giddy. He couldn't explain it. Maybe it was because Enma was new to him. A possible friend in the making. Another step toward his future and a new life. He couldn't wait to see the man again. Hopefully it would be soon.

**xXx**

Closing the door behind him Tsuna kicked off his shoes before walking to the fridge to get something to drink. It was as he was opening the appliance that a piece of paper caught his attention. A second later a huge smile spread over his face as he plucked it off of the fridge and re-read it.

_Herbivore,_

_I would like you to do some shopping for me. The card is on the table _

_and I fully expect you not to disappoint me. I will bite you to death._

_Master._

Tsuna let his eyes trail over the short list before he started laughing. Hibari was actually... quite cute. Blushing as he covered his face with the paper for a second he soon pulled it away before looking it over one more time, his heart thumping an excited tune. Hibari wanted him to do shopping! And there was nothing mentioned about Kusakabe or needing to call Kusakabe to go with him! Did this mean... he could go it alone?

Tsuna's smile grew. Hibari trusted him! Hibari trusted him to do it alone! He was loosening his leash! Laughing happily he jumped up and down a few times before turning to the table and grabbing the card. After it was safely in his pocket he left, locking up, to do as asked. He smiled the whole way and when he had gotten the needed items and was at check out the lady at the registered asked him why he was so happy. He thought it would be kind of weird to answer _'My master is starting to trust me more!'_ so he blushed and looked away.

The lady seemed to give him an understanding smile, probably assuming it had something to do with a date, and finished ringing him up. He carried his bags on his arm as he headed back home, singing to himself and smiling randomly. He couldn't help it! He was just so... _happy_! He wanted Hibari to come home soon. He felt like hugging him... and breathing in his scent.

At the thought of Hibari's scent Tsuna noticed that his heart started to beat a little more quickly. Pausing in his step he wondered at that for a second before shrugging it off, figuring he was just anticipating his master's arrival.

Once back home he put the groceries away before setting the little cake he had bought for him and Hibari to share on the table. A chocolate cake with chopped nuts and a drizzle of caramel on top. He hoped Hibari liked it. With the things put away Tsuna walked around for a few seconds before deciding to just sit and read a little. When he heard Hibari come home a few hours later he jumped to his feet and ran excitedly to his master, jumping into the surprised man's arms.

"Hibari-san!" He called, nuzzling into the man's chest before stepping back and beaming at him. "I did it! I did as you asked, Hibari-san! Come see!"

Taking Hibari by the hand he pulled the taller man to the fridge and opened it, pointing at the new items.

"See! See!" He asked happily, looking to his master for approval.

Hibari blinked slowly before sighing lightly and turning to his pet. "I see. Good job."

Tsuna smiled more. "I was a good pet!"

Hibari arched a brow lightly, wondering what had his rabbit so excited before a small smile found his features. Catching the brunette by the back of his neck he pulled the smaller male close, pressing a light kiss to his lips then his forehead.

"A very good pet." He said lightly into the silky hair before releasing his pet.

Tsuna blushed darkly before hugging Hibari again, hiding his face against the dark haired man's neck.

**xxXXxx**

With the loosening of his leash Tsuna soon found he was able to hang out with his friends... in a friendly setting. He was actually thankful that Hibari wasn't so anal about him always having to be in the house anymore. And the first chance he got he went out with Haru and Kusakabe. Partially because he wanted to hang out with Kusakabe casually... and partially because Hibari still would not allow it to be just Haru and himself. But he didn't mind. Haru liked Kusakabe and Kusakabe was fun.

Their first time out together they just had fun going out to a movie and then eating dinner afterward. Both Haru and Kusakabe playfully flirted with him making him a blush a lot until he looked like a cherry... which made him think of Enma. He couldn't wait to see him again. Haru had said that after she had called Enma to let him know he had been hired he had said that this month would be a little restrictive so he wouldn't be able to put in that many days but hopefully it would clear up next month.

Between working and hanging out with his friends, now that he had gotten some freedom, he also continued his training with Hibari. It started to slow down since Hibari started to become more and more busy with work—for which Tsuna was a little grateful. He liked training with Hibari but not for long periods of time every day. Now when he trained with Hibari it was just to catch up and practice. The more they did this the more he started to notice Hibari's grace and precision. It was actually interesting to watch.

Every move held power behind it. Hibari was meant to be a fighter. He could now kind of see what Kusakabe had meant when he had said that Hibari upheld the discipline because he _could_. Of course, much to Tsuna's embarrassment, watching Hibari like he did... always led him to wanting to touch the older man. To feel the strength in his muscles with his own hands, to draw from it and become stronger himself. And while he knew the thoughts were in some ways innocent... he also noticed the hint of sexuality to it too. And that kind of freaked him out.

**xxXXxx**

Yawning politely into his hand Tsuna pushed the door to Haru's shop open, stepping inside before freezing in place, blinking a few times. After making sure that what he was seeing was real he smiled brightly. "Enma-kun!"

Enma looked up from where he was stacking some boxes to pick up. Tsuna gasped when he saw that Enma's face was more bandaged than before. Dropping his bag he hurried to the other man's side, taking his face in his hands and looking him over.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked as he turned Enma's head left and right.

A light blush colored Enma's pale cheeks before warm hands grabbed Tsuna's and gently pushed them away. "I'm fine Tsuna-kun. Just a little... clumsy."

Tsuna, realizing how he had invaded Enma's personal space like they _knew_ each other blushed himself and stepped back. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay, Tsuna-kun. Really." Enma said lightly, squeezing his hands lightly before releasing them and turning back to the boxes.

Tsuna nodded before going to sign in, noticing Haru wasn't around like usual. Ready to work he went back to Enma, asking where Haru was as he retrieved the broom from the back room.

"She said she had to go out for a minute. I... don't really know where." Enma shrugged lightly, their eyes meeting for a second before the red head went back to his task.

Tsuna swept for a few minutes in silence before the urge to talk more to Enma stole over him. Looking over to the red head he watched him, trying to think of something to say, until red eyes met his and he blushed at being caught staring.

"I-I was thinking of putting on some music. W-Would you mind too much?" He quickly asked, trying to ignore Enma's curious look.

"That would be fine." Enma answered lightly after a minute.

Sighing lightly in relief when Enma didn't a say anything else he went to the back room and turned the radio on, searching for a station with good music. It took a minute since Haru was always changing the station, but once he heard a familiar song he left it where it was and went back to his task.

It was silent, mind the music, for another minute before Tsuna felt Enma watching him. Meeting the red eyes Enma looked away for a second before catching his gaze again.

"This is a weird song." He commented lightly.

Tsuna laughed and that started them on talking about what kind of music they listened to normally and liked. When Haru finally returned—apparently she had some early deliveries—the two young men were laughing and poking fun at the song that was currently on. When it was time to go home Tsuna and Enma traded farewells, Tsuna's cheeks glowing with happiness, sure that he and Enma were becoming friends.

That happiness lasted until he got home. He was surprised to see that Hibari was already home. But soon he was filled with more happiness and curiosity as he kicked his shoes off and hurried to find the older man only to pause, tensing lightly when he found him in his room, sitting on his bed and meeting his eyes with a serious look. It unnerved Tsuna and made him want to run and cling to Hibari. Something was wrong. He could feel it.

"Hibari-san?" He questioned lightly, feeling a tremor start at the base of his spine.

The dark haired man didn't answer, just stared at him for a little while longer before looking away and sighing lightly.

"Hibari-san!" He pleaded, voice quivering as he took a step into the room.

Hibari met his eyes again, steel blue softening before Hibari stood up slowly. Behind him Tsuna could see a familiar bag... _no!_

"Hisagi... I have to go out again—" Hibari started to explain, preparing himself for a fight. And he was not disappointed.

"No!" Tsuna yelled as he stumbled back to the doorway as if to block Hibari from exiting.

"It's just for one night..." Hibari sighed, irritation at his pet daring to order him about creeping on him but he pushed it aside. After last time... he could understand.

"No—that's what you said last time! No!" Tsuna stomped his foot childishly. "No, no, no!"

Hibari took a patient breath. "I am sorry for last time. My phone broke and I could not get to another to call you. You know that. It won't happen again. It's only for one night."

Tsuna shook his head. "Hibari-san, please... just—j-just stay home."

Hibari's breath caught as caramel eyes pleaded with him. A protective surge for his pet flared and he almost wanted to call Dino and cancel... but Dino needed him. Vongola could use the help. It was important. His pet would be fine. "I have to go."

"Please stay!" Tsuna cried out, heart racing painfully as he ran at Hibari, clinging to him tightly.

Hibari sighed, pushing his pet back gently and petting his hair. "Kusakabe will be here soon. He'll be with you the whole time. Only one night. I'll be back this time tomorrow."

Tsuna was silent for a second before glaring up at Hibari. "Promise."

Hibari glared back, teeth gritting. "I promise."

"Swear it on your life!" The brunette growled.

Hibari's blood heated at the challenge. Grabbing the smaller male's face in his hands he pulled him intimately close, their lips a quiver away as steel blue stared into heated caramel.

"I swear on my life that I will be back this time tomorrow... if only to punish my little rabbit for daring to speak to his master so." Hibari hissed back, his lips brushing against his rabbit's with every movement of his mouth. He smirked when he felt his pet's pulse quicken.

Before Tsuna could answer they were forced to pull apart when the sound of Kusakabe entering and calling for them caught their attention. Using this distraction Hibari turned and grabbed his bag before stepping around his pet and leaving his room. It took a few seconds but soon the kid caught up and hurried after him.

"Hibari-san! Wait!" Tsuna called, following his master. He knew what he had said... but he still didn't want him to go.

As Hibari made it to Kusakabe he gave the taller man a dark look, proving he was serious when he requested, "Restrain him if you need to."

Kusakabe blinked before understanding when he looked back to the kid and noticed his look of desperation. When the kid tried to run to catch up as Hibari made it to the door Kusakabe did as requested and caught Tsuna by his arms, pulling him back.

Like before Tsuna screamed and fought against him for a few minutes before falling limp, Hibird landing on his shoulder and singing to him, nuzzling and trying to cheer him up. Tsuna was still until he got to his feet, glaring at Kusakabe before taking Hibird in hand and going to his room. There he tortured himself, worrying about Hibari until he fell into a fitful sleep.

**xXx**

Tsuna awoke the next morning to a pounding headache and a stomach twisted with nerves. When Kusakabe checked in on him he ignored him, petting Hibird distractedly until the tiny bird left him as well to get something to eat. When his stomach started growling loudly he decided to feed it, getting to his feet and finding something to make.

He could feel Kusakabe giving him worried looks but he chose to continue ignoring him. He was being a bad friend, he knew it, but he was angry. Kusakabe just let Hibari leave. Didn't he know how much Hibari meant to him? How much he, himself, and Haru meant? Kusakabe knew what Hibari did! More than he did! Why would he let him go out there?

"Tsuna..." Kusakabe sighed, pleading with the kid to talk to him.

Tsuna paused at the actual use of his name. Clutching the bag of chips he had found in his fist he growled lowly. "If Hibari-san doesn't come home... I'll never forgive you for stopping me."

With that he went to sit on the balcony, waiting for his master to return.

**xXx**

Tsuna felt his heart leap into his throat as he watched a dark car pull up before Hibari climbed out, stretching lightly before heading for the building. Jumping to his feet Tsuna ran to the front door and stood before it, waiting impatiently for Hibari to come through.

It took a few minutes but soon Hibari was coming through the door before Tsuna was calling out happily, jumping into his master's arms. Hibari caught him, stumbling a little from the surprise, before holding the warm body close, continuing his entrance. Stepping out of his shoes he stepped up and walked to his room, carrying his pet with him before dropping his bag on the floor and going to his bed.

Tsuna gasped in surprise when he felt a brief falling sensation before his back hit the soft mattress of Hibari's bed, Hibari falling on top of him. Before he could make sense of it, Hibari was sliding off of him and laying off to the side, pulling him close. He blushed, trying to look at his master's face only to receive a low growl.

"Stop moving." Hibari threatened lightly, closing his eyes and breathing his pet in.

Tsuna stilled, blinking slowly until he felt Hibari's body relax. _Oh_. Soon Hibari was sleeping before Tsuna followed, both getting a much needed rest after a sleepless night.

**xXx**

Tsuna awoke first to dusk falling over a quiet house. Looking around in slight confusion he soon found his bearings as he took in Hibari's sleeping face, Hibird sleeping next to the taller man on a spare bit of pillow. He smiled, cooing silently at the adorable sight before turning caramel eyes to Hibari's sleeping face.

It looked so peaceful. Beautiful... the thought made Tsuna's heart flutter. Reaching a trembling hand up he stroked the side of Hibari's face gently, gaining courage when the man didn't stir. From his cheek he moved to brush some hair from the man's forehead before stroking lightly down his nose. He liked Hibari's nose. From there he brushed against warm lips, his fingertips tingling as warm breath puffed over them.

Hibari had come home like he had said he would... _when_ he had said he would. He was a good master. Tsuna giggled silently at that thought before staring fondly at his master, an idea coming to him. Maybe he should reward his master. Eyes traveling to still lips Tsuna felt his heart jump. Did he dare?

Pushing himself up onto his arms he pushed his face closer to Hibari's, hesitating for a second before pressing their lips together. He held it for a second before be pulled back, face going scarlet when he realized what he had done and how his heart gave an odd jolt because of it. And then it hit him how Hibari meant something more to him—more than Kusakabe and Haru. Hibari was... the affection he had for him—_affection_.

His heart gave another jolt. These new feelings for Hibari... what did they mean?

-Chapter 19 End-

_**x x x**_

**A/N:** Okay children, I now give you Chapter 19! Love me! I've been busting my ass off for you all to get this out so quickly! -pouts- Of course... I kind of owe you all after not updating in forever, lol. Huh.

GOKUDERA AGAIN!~ 8D Anyone happy for that? AND XANXUS! -embarrassed- I really do not remember him much so sorry if he is OOC or just... weird. FUUTA! -hearts- Such a cute kid... well, teen now I guess. I've read he's 10 in the series. If that's true then he is 5 years older than Lambo. Which makes him 17 in this story. Maybe 18. Oh! Their card game! It's made up... basically they would draw a card and do something associated with that number. Queen of Hearts was give a kiss, lol.

Oh lord, there was Mukuro too! AND FRAN!~ XD He was a total surprise! Honestly!

Enma! Enma, Enma, Enma! -more hearts- I love that little bastard. :3 And I hope I write him okay. Oooh... someone is jealous! You know what I find odd thought? That some reviewers seemed surprised to see Enma. I am pretty sure I mentioned that I was adding him. -blinks- But okay. Just goes to show who actually reads author notes, lol.

SO! I will get the next chapter out to you all ASAP... but after that I am going to have to turn my attention to other stories that need to be updated, okay? I can't spoil you all forever.

_**x x x**_

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The Things That Follow


	21. The Things That Follow

I BRING TO YOU... CHAPTER 20! Through the worst cramps I have EVER experienced, lol. I know. Gross. Just thought I would share though. :D ALSO! I'd like to request a favor for anyone willing to do it! **Tuesday September 14th, 2010** is going to be the **Finale** to the tv show in America called **America's Got Talent**. I am happy that my favorite act, **Prince Poppycock**, made it through to the finals. He is an amazing singer and quite an interesting act to watch. BUT! In order to win it all on **Wednesday September 15th, 2010** he is going to need all his fans to **VOTE**! If you watch the show and like Poppycock, please PLEASE be sure to vote tomorrow if you can! Also, if anyone else who wouldn't mind casting a vote for the awesome Prince and would like voting information, please let me know! It would be awesome to see Prince Poppycock get the win he deserves! If you would like to check him out, which I HIGHLY recommend like that obsessed fantard of him that I am, you can YouTube his vidoes or go to nbc. com and click shows, go to America's Got Talent. Full eps and highlights there. THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

**Chapter Warning:** This chapter contains **sexual content** in the form of **handjobs**, **oral**, and **solo action**. Because I was too lazy to write out a tamer version of this chapter I would also like to warn that the content is **mildly explicitly**** graphic**. IDK. Some might not think so but I'll warn just in case. Hopefully I won't get banned or anything. D:

_**x x x**_

**Chapter 20: The Things That Follow**

Sometimes the days pass in the blink of an eye. Tsuna was learning that this was true more than ever as he watched the early days of August melt into the last few days of the month. With it was a subtle change in the air, nature getting ready for fall he figured. After he had kissed Hibari oh those many days ago the older man had awakened, staring at him curiously before he had fled the room, bright red. When Hibari had asked what that had been about he had refused to answer. Luckily Hibari had left him in peace.

He had many things to think over... added to working, training and getting to know Enma. Also there was hanging out with his friends and enjoying his freedom. It was this, he supposed, that made the days pass more quickly as well. Days off and down time started to bug him. He always needed something to do to keep his mind from focusing on one thing too long. Mainly because of the topic... well, soon to be topics.

That kiss with Hibari had brought him to an awareness that he wasn't quite comfortable with. Mostly because he didn't know what to think of his response to it. He could come to conclusions but nothing definite and it bothered him. And then, added to confused feelings for Hibari, came feelings for Enma the more he worked with the young man.

At least his feelings for Enma were easier to recognize and, thus, deal with. As the end of August came Enma was able to work at the shop more. He was now there almost every day Tsuna was and the two almost always had something to say to each other—even if it was only one thing. It wasn't long before he, Haru, and Enma all became friendly and even called each other so. As friendship followed so did a light crush on the taller young man.

He couldn't help it. Enma's clumsy and quiet presence endeared the red head to him, touching a place in his heart that recalled how he had been just like that—even still was sometimes. The Dame-Tsuna from his younger days. Being with Enma made him want to protect the silly man, to let him know that there was at least one person in the world that accepted him for who he was and that naturally brought on friendly affection. It really didn't take much for it to grow.

Of course... this made it harder to understand his affections for Hibari. Because the two didn't feel related but both felt important to him. It was very confusing.

When August ended and rolled into early September Tsuna was a little relieved that his affections for Hibari were soon replaced with frustration as his master started leaving him more and more for work. He didn't like it! He didn't like Hibari going out into the unknown, possibly risking his life. It wasn't like he could ask him about it. And then 'just one night' became two...

"What? No!" Tsuna pouted, crossing his arms as he sat on Hibari's bed, the two locked in a staring contest. "One night of not knowing is bad enough! I don't want to wait for two!"

"I have to go! I have work to think about. Not just your selfish wants." Hibari growled, growing tired of these fights every time he had to leave. It had been kind of cute at first, his rabbit not wanting to be parted from him, but now it was just getting a tad annoying. Especially because the kid was always a brat to Kusakabe and caused stress to Hibird who didn't understand why the brunette worried about him so and picked up on those feelings, mimicking them like he had come into a habit of doing.

Those words stung, making Tsuna flinch back. Was he being selfish? Yes, he probably was... but—but he couldn't help it. The fear he felt when Hibari left, the worry he felt while he was gone—he couldn't stand it! The way his heart would throb and he would miss him terribly.

"I just... don't want to lose you too..." Tsuna found himself speaking honestly before he caught what he was saying and blushed brightly. Eyes widening, Tsuna jumped up and fled from the room, running to the front door and taking off.

How embarrassing! He could not believe he had said that! Especially to Hibari!

**xXx**

Hibari listened to his pet go, a little stunned at his words. He didn't... want to lose him? _Too_? What was he on ab—oh. Hearing the front door slam he jerked out of his thoughts and hurried to the entry to see Kusakabe standing in the hallway with a confused frown. Ah! Then—

"He left?" He questioned the older man, his heart rate picking up.

Kusakabe looked at him, nodding slowly.

"Where did he go?" He questioned, going to the door and hoping his rabbit was just on the other side.

"I don't know..." Kusakabe replied lowly, worry coming over his face. "Kyou-san—"

"I can't deal with this now." Hibari sighed, tugging at his hair in frustration.

Kusakabe hesitated for a second when he felt the dark haired man's irritation before speaking anyway. "Kyou-san... I think you should talk to him when you get back. Calmly. Find out why he's so hesitant for you to leave. I would talk to him... but he doesn't like me at these times."

Hibari stared at him, thinking that over before snorting. "More like he needs this attitude beaten out of him."

"Kyou-san, I—" Kusakabe frowned until cut off.

"I will _not_ tolerate his insolence and disrespect of his elders. He may have his reasons for his anxieties and I would be willing to hear him out if he could be mature about it..." Hibari sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "Of course this is probably my fault. I've given him too much breathing room... spoil a pet too much and it may become greedy."

Kusakabe arched an eyebrow. The two didn't really seem to get that it was their feelings for each other that was causing these problems, did they? That they _had_ feelings for each other. He wasn't sure what they could blossom into... perhaps a true friendship or even romance but they were there and the sooner the two came to terms with that then hopefully the happier everyone would be. "I guess..."

Pulling out his phone Hibari checked the time before hissing lowly. "I've got to go. I'm suppose to meet Dino in fifteen minutes. There was someone he wanted me to meet before we set off on the next location."

Kusakabe nodded his understanding. "Have you found anything new yet?"

"Most leads lead us nowhere. I don't know if Dino just has bad luck or if there is just nothing to find in this area..." Hibari answered as he went to his room to get his bag. As he returned he sighed again. "I'll be back in two days. When the brat returns... do yourself a favor and lock him in his room."

With that Hibari left, Kusakabe sighing himself as he walked over to sit on the couch and wait. Hibird chirped at him before landing on his shoulder and calling for 'Hisagi' and 'Hibari'.

**xXx**

Tsuna kept running until he made it to the park, gasping for breath. Moving shakily to the shade of a nearby tree Tsuna took a seat next to it, drawing his knees close to his body before hugging them and laying his head on top. Hibari was probably gone now... and wouldn't be back for two days. At least that was what he had said. Maybe he would want to stay gone longer just to get away from him.

_Selfish_.

He winced at those words, shuddering lightly. He really hadn't meant to be. Maybe... maybe he was getting too attached to Hibari. It was the only explanation he could think of. They had been together for a couple months now so it wasn't like it would be that hard. Especially since he nearly saw Hibari every day. Since they ate together and fought together and forgave together... that was probably it. His feelings for Hibari. He held affection for his master. He had been there for him, taken care of him when he needed someone more than he knew.

From that, a bond had formed. But now he was just getting too attached. And that was bad. If he couldn't let Hibari go now then just how was he suppose to say good bye for good when that time came? He couldn't stay with Hibari forever. He couldn't be a pet forever. He _knew_ that... so why did it make a small piece of his heart ache?

It wasn't like he _wanted_ to be a pet forever. Or to be with Hibari forever. Hibari was too bossy and controlling and—no! He wouldn't think about him! Rubbing furiously at his burning eyes he sniffled once and looked around.

He was falling too much into this little false piece of reality. Where he was a pet named Hisagi who belonged to Hibari. That wasn't who he _really_ was. He was Tsuna. A Japanese man who was to be the tenth boss of a mafia family. Who no longer had that option since he had left his family to protect them. _That_ was his reality. That was what he needed to remember, to focus on. And then maybe things wouldn't be so hard.

Sighing, Tsuna stretched out his legs while stroking the grass lightly. When Hibari came home he should apologize. For his behavior and selfishness. He also needed to apologize to Kusakabe... who had been _nothing_ but a good friend to him! He couldn't believe he had been so cruel in his anger. He didn't deserve Kusakabe as a friend. Or any kindness, really, for that matter. Because he _was_ selfish. And he always seemed to hurt others, whether it was his intention or not.

Lost in his depressed thoughts Tsuna sat under the tree until a cool breeze caught his attention. Looking up he noticed the sun was starting to set—oh! Kusakabe! He needed to get home. Getting to his feet he brushed dirt and some fallen leaves from his pants before stretching.

"Tsuna-kun?"

"Hiiih!" Tsuna screamed, jumping as his heart lodged itself into his throat. Warm hands on his chilled arms calmed him down as he turned to meet a worried pair of red eyes. "Eh? E-Enma-kun! You scared me!"

Enma frowned lightly. "Sorry."

"Ah—no, it's okay! I was kind of out of it. _I'm_ sorry... hey. You're hands are always so warm." Tsuna commented as his brought his attention to said limbs, shrugging his arms out of their grip and replacing them with his hands. _Ah, that felt nice_.

"Really?" Enma questioned in a whisper, a light blush staining his cheeks as he stared at their joined hands.

"Yeah. You're lucky." Tsuna smiled lightly, awed by how he suddenly felt better and wondered how much of it had to do with his friend.

Enma remained silent, the two just standing there and holding hands for a couple of minutes until Tsuna pulled away to rub at his arms and shiver. He was just about to comment that he was just heading home when Enma surprised him by slipping something warm over his shoulders. Blinking he took it in before blushing when he saw it was the black spring jacket Enma had been wearing over his hoodie. He was instantly reminded of Kusakabe.

"Enma-kun, y-you—" Tsuna stuttered as the red haired man stared shyly off to the side.

"If you're cold you can borrow it Tsuna-kun." Enma said lightly, scratching at a bandage on his cheek.

"I—well, I was just heading home so..." Tsuna trailed off, wanting to keep the warmth but not really wanting to put Enma at an inconvenience either.

"I could walk with you." Enma offered, red eyes meeting caramel.

"Do you live around here?" Tsuna asked, suddenly realizing he didn't really know much about Enma's personal life.

"Not really. I just had something to do at Tesori di Primavera and after that decided to take a walk." The red head shrugged.

"Oh..." Tsuna thought on that, wondering what Enma had to do there before deciding it wasn't any of his business.

"I don't mind or anything." Enma added, kicking at the grass lightly.

Tsuna blinked before smiling. He didn't know why he didn't answer right away. It would be nice to have someone to walk home with. "Okay."

The two walked in silence for a little ways, their shoulders occasionally brushing though neither seemed to pull away from the contact. This made Tsuna's heart flutter. Enma didn't mind? Did he even notice?

"Tsuna-kun... do mind if I ask why you looked so sad earlier?" Enma asked after a while, keeping his eyes on the sidewalk.

Tsuna looked over at his companion before looking back ahead of him. Enma had seen that? "I... had a fight with a friend."

"Oh..." Enma's voice was light and strangely comforting. "Was it bad?"

"Maybe..." Tsuna answered sadly, sniffling when his nose started running.

"...You care about this person, don't you?" Enma asked slowly, as if trying to pick out the right words.

Caramel eyes going wide, Tsuna turned to look at Enma only to trip over his foot and stumble. Enma, who noticed this, tried to be friendly and help only to end up getting his foot tangled in with Tsuna's, causing both to fall down. They landed awkwardly, Enma half on Tsuna as the brunette winced. They both sat up slowly, untangling their limbs from the other's before laughing when they met each other's eyes.

"S-Sorry Enma-kun!" Tsuna breathed after a minute, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Me too." The red head blushed while checking a small scrape on his palm.

They were silent again until Tsuna sighed and got to his feet, pulling Enma up with him. "I do care about him."

Enma looked confused at his answer for a second before understanding. "You should tell him then, if he doesn't know. Remind him if he does."

Tsuna held back a bitter laugh. "It's not that easy."

"Oh..." Enma gasped, his beautiful eyes going wide. "You _care_ about him?"

It took Tsuna a second to understand what he meant. "Hiiih! N-No! It's not like _that_!"

"Hisagi! Hisagi!"

The call and a gentle brush of something soft against his neck had Tsuna screaming in surprise and clinging to Enma, who stumbled in his own surprise, catching the brunette awkwardly. When Tsuna realized it was Hibird he blushed darkly, apologizing to both the bird and the taller man as he stepped back then held out his hands.

Hibird landed, flapping tiny wings in agitation. "Hisagi! Hisagi!"

"Er, sorry Hibird! You just kind of came out of nowhere!" Tsuna apologized again.

"Hisagi?" Enma questioned curiously, eyes on the little fluff ball.

"Ah! No, you see—" Tsuna tried to explain.

"Tuna! There you are!"

Tsuna turned quickly to see Kusakabe coming toward him, a relieved smile on his face. Enma watched with curiosity before arching a brow.

"You're friend?" He asked lightly.

"Eh? Oh, n-no!" Tsuna blushed and laughed. "Well, Kabe-san _is_ a friend but not the one I was talking about."

When Tsuna saw that Kusakabe stopped a few feet away, watching him and waiting he sighed and turned to Enma, shrugging out of his coat. Holding it out he smiled apologetically.

"I guess I have a new escort home. Thank you for the jacket. I'll... see you tomorrow?" He asked as Enma took the jacket and slipped it back on.

"Yeah... bye, I guess." Enma said softly, burying his hands in his pockets.

"Bye." Tsuna returned, turning and going to Kusakabe as Hibird flew up onto his head and snuggled into his hair. Making it to Kusakabe he watched as the taller man eyed Enma curiously before turning on his heel and walking towards home. He followed silently.

They had made it two blocks before Tsuna couldn't stand the guilt anymore. Lunging forward he latched himself onto Kusakabe's arm, hugging it to his chest as he nuzzled into a warm sleeve.

"Kabe-san... I'm so sorry. For how I treated you." The brunette mumbled, resisting the sudden urge to cry. He had no right to cry. When Kusakabe didn't answer he clung more tightly to the arm, his body starting to tremble. "If... you can't forgive me... please... at least accept my apology."

Kusakabe stopped walking at that, Tsuna forced to stop too. The smaller male closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to know what Kusakabe's reaction was all of a sudden but unable to flee.

"I suppose... I _could_ forgive you..." Kusakabe said softly before a smirk entered his tone. "For a kiss."

Tsuna gasped, pulling back, so tear-filled caramel eyes could stare up at the taller man in shock. "W-What?"

"That's right Tuna! One kiss and you get instant forgiveness." Kusakabe laughed playfully, wiggling his eyebrows. "After all... you've owed me for three or four dates now."

Tsuna just stared before a half laugh, half sob escaped his throat. Grabbing the collar of the taller man's shirt he surprised him—and himself—when he leaned up on tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss to Kusakabe's mouth. Pulling back a little he smiled lightly. "Kabe-san... thank you. I d-don't deserve a friend like you."

After getting over his initial shock Kusakabe sighed and grabbed the kid, pulling him into his arms and hugging him tightly. "You're a brat... it's true. But that doesn't mean you're unworthy of anything Tuna. You're like a kid brother. No matter how annoyingly frustrating you are... I always love ya."

Cheeks pink, Tsuna hugged Kusakabe back just as tightly. He really didn't deserve a friend like him.

**xxXXxx**

Tsuna sat, waiting nervously on Hibari's bed for the older man to return him. Kusakabe had just called to say that Hibari was on his way and should be there soon. After he had been forgiven by Kusakabe two nights ago they had gone home and talked to each other, Kusakabe at one point suggesting that maybe Tsuna should talk to Hibari. About how he felt when the older man left and why he worried. Surely Hibari would understand and they could move past the fights.

So Tsuna thought he would try. Plus... he had to apologize. When he heard the front door open he bowed his head, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, his hands trembling on his lap. Two minutes later Hibari was there, pausing in the doorway at the sight of him before continuing as if there wasn't anything to notice. Tsuna sighed.

"Hibari-san... I'm sorry." He said lightly, feeling small and insignificant as Hibari continued on as if he hadn't said a word. "I'm sorry for being such a sad pet... and being selfish. I just... don't want to lose you."

It was silent for a moment before Hibari surprised him by speaking. "You said that before herbivore. I honestly don't see what you're so worried about."

Tsuna's heart skipped a beat. Hibari _was_ listening to him! "I don't know what you do Hibari-san! You won't let me know! But I know it's dangerous! I've seen you get hurt because of it! And when you leave... I'm scared of you getting hurt like that again! And without Kabe-san there who is going to help you? What if you get hurt t-too badly? I won't know! What if you c-can't come home? You and Kabe-san and Haru-chan are all I have in the world! I'm scared... when you're not here..."

Tsuna panted, heart pounding in his ears. He had not meant to say all of that! What the hell?

Hibari stood where he was as he took in his pet's words, surprised by them. "Hisagi..."

Caramel met steel blue and no more words were needed. An understanding passed through them, bringing Tsuna to his feet before he threw himself into Hibari's arms. He was embraced tightly before a fist in his hair was pulling his head back so a kiss could be pressed to his forehead. Heart racing wildly their eyes met again before their lips connected.

His breath hitched as an odd tingle tickled his spine. Hibari didn't leave it as a simple kiss. Soon his lips were moving over his own, pushing firmly against them. His shock held him back for a few seconds before he was fisting his hands in the raven black hair, pulling Hibari closer to him as he opened his mouth. The taller man's tongue instantly dominated him. He didn't just sit back and take it though. Soon his tongue was dueling back as he clung to Hibari's hair, body trembling as hot hands trailed over his smaller form before they were gripping at his hips tightly and pushing him back.

Stumbling under the forceful guidance he allowed himself to be steered until he nearly tripped over Hibari's bed. Hibari helped steady him before lifting him up and laying him back against the welcoming mattress. Their kiss broke, panting against each other's face as Hibari climbed up over him and the two shifted into a comfortable position. Before Tsuna could fully catch his breath the taller man had his lips captured again.

**xXx**

Tsuna lay awake later on that night, heart still racing as he rested with his head on Hibari's chest, an arm wrapped around the raven haired man's waist as gentle fingers stroked his hair lightly. His mind was still reeling from the kisses he had shared with Hibari and how they had made him feel. It was safe to say he was left in a state of confusion again.

Exhaling softly he nuzzled his face into Hibari's shirt, breathing in his detergent, before sitting up slowly. The hand fell from his hair with his movement, his master watching him as he got to his feet.

"Good night Hibari-san." He called lightly, blushing as he left the room.

Hibari watched his pet go before sitting up and taking a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair. Without his rabbit's warmth there, keeping the moment alive, reality came crashing back to him and left him feeling... awkward. He didn't like it.

How had the day even come to end like this when two days ago he could have _happily_ strangled the brunette? When he had come home he had fully intended on punishing his pet, making sure the kid remembered his place and would not _dare_ to try to reach a higher one again. He had been a little surprised when he had arrived to see the smaller male waiting for him on his bed. Well, that would make things a little easier.

And then it wasn't so easy anymore when he heard his rabbit apologize. He tried to ignore it, not wanting to go easy on him. The brat needed to learn that his previous behavior would not be tolerated any longer! But then his pet added to the apology, and said those silly little words... _'I don't want to lose you too'_.

That confused him. Why would his pet be worried about something like that? When he had addressed his rabbit on that thought he had received an unexpected outburst. One that surprised him. And then their eyes had met and something in those caramel orbs hit him, allowing him to come to an understanding. His pet's fear wasn't that ridiculous...after all, how many times himself had he feared losing his pet because of one thing or another? The unknown _could_ be unsettling.

As this understanding came over him he found his arms filled with the brunette, his body as warm and as welcoming as ever... and yet it felt a little different. That threw him off guard. Wanting to find the familiar again he grabbed a fist full of sienna hair and pulled his pet's head back gently, placing a kiss on the cool forehead. It felt safe. Until their eyes met again. An overpowering urge to reseal their slightly frayed bond came over him, instinct kicking in as he kissed the kid.

It was wrong. He knew it but as that comforting scent reached him he couldn't help pushing for more. He wanted to stop... until his pet responded. Then he _couldn't_ stop. It wasn't like the last time he had kissed him, after he had pinned him to the bed. This time there was... fire. Luckily for the both of them the fire wasn't about lust or arousal.

Just a need. A need for the intimacy required when a close bond deepened. He realized now that his pet was more than just a possession to him. He was something important... whether he liked it or not.

**xxXXxx**

When Hibari left the next day for another mission both were rather awkward around each other but Tsuna took the parting more calmly after they had come to an agreement that Hibari would check in every now and then to let both Kusakabe and himself know he was okay. It also helped that when he and Kusakabe had last talked... he had managed to wheedle more information on Hibari's fighting style from the older man. Apparently Hibari was quite strong... insanely so, even. He could take on five opponents and still hold his own? Maybe he really didn't have to worry _too_ much about his master... but that didn't stop him completely.

Because he cared about Hibari he was always going to worry. And that brought him to wonder more at his feelings for the raven haired man. He liked Hibari. He understood this. What he _didn't_ understand was... _how_. Was just because they were living together and thus shared a bond? Or maybe... a more complex one had developed between their master and pet roles. He understood that it was easy to get feelings for someone who took care of you. It explained parental bonds and mentor bonds. He had seen it with pets too. Or could it be something... more?

He had never been in love with anyone before so he had nothing to compare the feelings too and when he tried to recall his crush on Kyoko it didn't quite match up. Even his crush on Enma didn't match up with the feelings he had felt for his friend. He didn't know if that was because he was older now or maybe just because Kyoko was his first crush so she would always be quite different and special.

He wondered a few times whether it would be okay to talk to Kusakabe about this. Maybe he would have more experience with what different feelings meant... and then he decided that might be a bad idea. For one it would be kind of embarrassing discussing Hibari and any possibly feelings with the older man because he was friends with Hibari too. The two were close—had known each other much longer than he had. Also there was Enma. He didn't want Kusakabe to know about him after the look he had given him. What if he talked to Hibari?

No. Kusakabe was not good. But... maybe Haru. Haru was a girl. She would probably understand these things a whole lot better than he ever would. And she was his friend. It would still be a little uncomfortable but perhaps worth a shot. He could bring it up casually. A talk between two friends.

**xxXXxx**

Tsuna got his chance to talk to Haru the next morning. After talking quickly to Hibari that morning he had a little more courage to talk to the girl, smiling as he walked into her shop and saw Enma wasn't there yet. Good. Less embarrassing now too without another male around to hear. Especially since said male was kind of involved. Going up the stairs he smiled more when he saw Haru there, looking through fabrics.

"Hey Haru-chan." He greeted easily, as he prepared for work.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru greeted in return, pausing on a silky blue material.

Once ready to go he took a deep breath, preparing himself, before walking over to where Haru was and looking over her shoulder. "More materials?"

"Yes! Haru ordered them to start working on designs that have finished." She responded easily. She seemed like she was in a good mood. That was inspiring.

"Haru-chan... have you ever liked someone?" He asked slowly, blushing when she turned to look him.

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly, brows furrowing.

"Well... I don't know. I don't really know... how do you know what different feelings mean?" Tsuna asked nervously, waving his hands around as he tried to convey what he wanted to know.

"Tsuna-san... do you like someone?" Haru asked lowly, sounding a little hurt.

"I—I-I don't know... I don't think—b-but may—" Tsuna tried to answer, blushing. This was embarrassing.

"Who! Who does Tsuna-san like?" Haru now asked, filled with jealousy.

Tsuna stumbled back, cursing his stupidity. How could he have forgotten that Haru liked him? Oh, this was bad. She really wasn't the best person to ask after all. "N-No one! I was just wonder—"

"It's not fair! Hibari-san won't let Haru openly like you! You can't like people either!" She nearly growled at him, cheeks flushing as she grabbed his arms.

"Hibari?" A voice questioned with interest.

Both Haru and Tsuna turned to see Enma standing at the top of the stairs, a thoughtful look on his face. The two blushed darkly and stepped away from each other.

"It's nothing." Tsuna said quickly, sighing when Haru turned her back on the both of them. Speaking softly he tried to assure her too. "It's nothing, really, Haru-chan..."

Things after that were a little awkward between the three of them, none of them really saying anything to the any of the others as they worked unless it was needed. When Tsuna went home later he couldn't help feeling bad that he had put Haru and himself in that position. He hoped she would calm down and that things wouldn't be weird between them for too long.

**xxXXxx**

Tsuna awoke to someone petting his head. It felt nice. And warm. Opening his eyes he saw it was Hibari, the older man sitting next to where he had been sleeping on the couch, watching him.

"Ah! Hibari-san!" He called out happily, relieved to see him home again and in one piece. Sitting up he turned his body into Hibari's a little, hugging him close and breathing him in like usual. He received a light nuzzle against his cheek before he was pushed back, a light kiss pressed to his lips.

His heart jump, picking up speed as a gentle tongue brushed over his lips. His own parted automatically, accepting Hibari into his mouth eagerly. It registered in the back of his mind that this was a little weird but he didn't let it bother him too much as his mouth was explored. Hibari seemed to brush against every surface and space in his mouth, claiming every inch for his own. He couldn't help moaning lightly as Hibari brought the interesting taste of Mama's orange drink stuff... what had it been called? Orange Caesar? Or maybe it was...

Hibari distracted him from those thoughts when he pulled back, nipping at his bottom lip lightly before pressing kisses to his chin and along his jaw. Well... this was new. Not that he'd complain. He basked in the new sensation, closing his eyes when teeth and tongue joined Hibari's lips against his skin as that wonderful mouth moved to his throat. A gasp was pulled from him as those teeth found a sensitive patch of skin, biting down.

Hands flying to the taller man's body when the sucking started, marking his skin, he clung to an arm and the back of his coat as his lower belly fluttered. What was happening? Hibari had never greeted him like this before? And while it was strange... he didn't want it to stop.

Whimpering lowly when Hibari's tongue soon lavished where his teeth had worked he turned toward his master's face, seeking out another kiss. He wasn't left waiting long as their mouths reconnected while he was pushed to lay back against the couch, a warm hand finding his chest and caressing over his body gently. His hands found Hibari's hair, tangling in the black locks and enjoying their feel while he used his tongue to provide a worthy challenge. It made him kind of happy that he had a lot of experience in kissing thanks to Gokudera and Yamamoto.

His breath caught when he felt the warm hand move along his belly before sliding even more south causing him to break the kiss as he looked up into his master's face. His abs quivered lightly under the heat of the light fingertips. "Hibari-san?"

"Shhh..." Hibari whispered against his lips, pulling him into another kiss as the wandering hand slipped under his shirt.

He accepted the kiss slowly, relaxing under the touch. He liked the feel of Hibari's hand on his skin. It felt better than the massage had. It wasn't long before his breaths quickened as the kiss became more teeth and tongue than gentle brushes of lips, his heart following when warm fingertips trailed along the top of his jeans.

A gasping moan escaped him when those fingertips moved onto his jeans and trailed over his zipper. A part of him was confused. Hibari had never touched him like this before... had never shown an interest to. So why now?

"I want you." Hibari growled huskily into his ear causing instant heat to flow through him, warming him up until he was able to nod his acceptance.

With that the older man went straight for his sensitive ear, nipping at the lobe before pulling it into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. Mouth occupied, a hand found it's way between Tsuna's legs which caused him to choke on a low moan when a heated palm rubbed against him.

Cheeks flushed with arousal Tsuna tilted his head back, gasping again as he pushed his hips up against Hibari's palm. A cry of approval tumbled from his mouth when Hibari got the message and changed his hand's tactic to groping at his growing erection through his jeans for a moment then going to the button and popping it through the hole, finding the zipper soon after.

Breath becoming needy pants he mewled his want when Hibari's hand found it's way into his pants, slipping under his boxers.

"Ah!" Tsuna cried out, drawing his legs up as the skin of Hibari's warm hand met with the heated flesh of his arousal, sending electric shivers down his spine and into his lower belly. A whimper followed when that hand squeezed gently before starting up a slow pumping motion, bringing him to full harness as he twitched, clutching at the couch cushions under him.

Eyes closed against the sensations that had moans forming in his throat he chewed his lip, grunting lightly when Hibari pushed his pants down a little which allowed his hand more room to move as he started pumping his erection a little more firmly, teasing the head of his cock every now and then so he would gasp and buck into his hand.

Heavens above, he could _not_ believe this was happening! Not that he would complain. It felt _incredible_. Especially when Hibari's mouth moved to his stomach, nipping at the sensitive skin and teasing his belly button with a devious tongue. When the older man started teasing the skin right under his belly button it drove him crazy, his hips bucking into Hibari's hand with a desperate frenzy. He wanted release! So much so that he cried out loudly in protest when Hibari suddenly pulled his hand away, the teasing mouth leaving as well.

"Hibari-san, plea—" He started to beg until two fingers found their way into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue and silencing him. He choked a little until he was able to adjust his mouth to the intrusive digits. He tried to push them out of his mouth but they wouldn't budge. About to complain a mumbled curse fell past his lips instead when a heated mouth found his erection and pulled the head into it's cavity.

Before he could adjust to the new sensation Hibari was swallowing him to the hilt, teasing the underside of his arousal with his tongue. Pleased moan after pleased moan fell from his mouth until a frustrated growl found it's way out when Hibari would not allow him to move his hips. He was sure the older man didn't want him humping his face but he was so close! Just a little more stimulation and he would be there!

Dear all things holy, he was going to _die_! At least that's how it felt when Hibari just teased him by bobbing along slowly. Closing his eyes again he tried to stay patient... until a sharp pain exploded in his side causing his eyes to shoot open.

He was a little confused to find himself on the floor in front of the couch. Blinking, he tried to get his bearings until the sound of someone at the front door caught his attention.

"Tuna?" Kusakabe's voice called through the door followed shortly by the sound of a key being placed in the lock.

_Holy shit that was a dream?_ Tsuna gasped mentally, shuddering lightly before looking down and groaning. A dream that had caused a very _real_ reaction. Hearing the lock turn Tsuna felt his stomach drop. Kusakabe! There was no way in hell—

Scrambling quickly to his feet Tsuna took off to the bathroom, shutting the door just as Kusakabe opened the front door. Not even worrying about his clothes he jumped into the shower, hastily turning the cold water on and holding back the screech that tried to escape when it hit his heated skin. He shook violently as the cold water did it's job of killing his erection just as Kusakabe knocked on the bathroom door.

"Tuna?" He called before opening the door a little.

"I—I-I'll b-be out in a m-minute!" Tsuna shivered, trying his best to keep his voice from shaking as well though it didn't work out too well.

"Okay then..." The older man answered before closing the door.

Once Kusakabe was gone Tsuna added hot water to the mix, shrugging out of his freezing wet clothes and soaking in the now warm water. Rubbing his arms to warm them up more quickly he let the water run over his head, wondering what the _hell_ that dream had been about. A _sex dream_! About _Hibari_? Shivering lightly he blushed brightly before scrubbing at his face with his hands.

His confused feelings had to be the cause. And that led to _that_? It didn't make much sense. He had never wanted to be intimate with Hibari in any kind of way before. Sighing he shook the water out of his eyes and turned the shower off, climbing out and getting a towel to dry himself off with. Wringing out his clothes he hung them over the side of the tub to dry a little before going to his room and dressing.

He wouldn't dwell on it. It was just a dream. A weird one. It meant nothing.

**xxXXxx**

"I understand, really! Don't worry Kabe-san. Thank you for calling." Tsuna smiled, trying to assure his friend that he would be fine. The older man had called to say that he couldn't join him for dinner. Something had come up and he had an errand to run. He could tell his friend felt bad but it didn't bother him. When he finally managed to hang up with Kusakabe he sighed.

So he was on his own for dinner. It was kind of weird. He always ate with Hibari, Kusakabe when Hibari couldn't be there. Both when he was lucky. Now he had neither of them and he didn't quite know what to do about it. Hibari didn't like him cooking after he had nearly set the place on fire. Maybe he could go out but where. Somewhere good and—Mama's!

A smile falling over his lips he had to think for a minute but he soon remembered how to get there. Getting his money he got ready to go out, leaving Hibari's and walking out into the cool September night. There was a light chill which made him happy that he had chosen to wear a thicker hoodie. It took him longer than by car but he finally made it to his destination, smiling again as he entered.

The old man's eyes lit up at the sight of him. Blushing, Tsuna walked over to where he stood and bowed lightly for something to do.

"Welcome back, pet. Are you here with Mr. Hibari?" The old man asked, looking around for said man.

"Ah... n-no. On my own. Hibari-san is out of town." Tsuna blushed, rubbing nervously at his hair.

"I see..." The older man said lightly before smiling and pulling out a menu. "Come along."

Tsuna followed him, looking around before blinking in surprise when he was brought back to the same booth. It seemed big and kind of lonely now that he was by himself. Before he could mention that he wouldn't mind something smaller he was being ushered to sit down and then the old man walked off. It made him a little uncomfortable. He was picking at his sleeve when Mama came in with a pitcher of the orange drink and a glass, smiling brightly when she caught sight of him.

"Tsuna-love!" She called as she hurried over, pale skin and hair standing out again a black blouse and skirt.

He couldn't help blushing lightly, smiling as she seemed genuinely happy to see him. When she made it to the table she set the pitcher and glass down before swooping in and gathering him into an excited hug.

"H-Hello..." He replied shyly, hugging her back.

After their embrace she took his order, offering him the day's special, before sitting and chatting with him. It made him happy and felt nice to have someone new to talk to. Until her observant female eyes made themselves known.

"Correct me if I'm wrong... but something seems to be bothering you, Tsuna-love." Mama said gently, brushing sienna hair from caramel eyes.

"Ah, n-no! I... i-it's nothing..." Tsuna blushed, staring at the table. He hadn't even really been thinking about anything that would cause him distress. How had she picked up on anything?

"You can talk to Mama you know." She said, ignoring his attempted denial.

Tsuna thought about that as he chewed his lip. Could he maybe talk to her? But what about?

_Hibari_.

He tensed. She was a woman. Maybe she would know. But... after Haru he was a little nervous. Of course he and Mama weren't that close. And she had no reason to be jealous. It was a little embarrassing to think about talking about _feelings_ with her... of course he felt like he could trust her, too, if he decided to open up to her. She wouldn't laugh. No, not Mama. He could see her listening patiently and honestly trying to help him.

"Mama... how—how do you know what your feelings... for someone means?" He asked quietly after a while, avoiding her eyes.

"Hmm... feelings in what way?" She asked after a moment of thought, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Ah... well..." Tsuna exhaled, thinking on how to explain. "S-Someone... I know—we've been together for a while now—not _together_ together just around each other—and lately I've noticed that they've come to mean something _more_ to me but I... don't know how. What's the difference between caring about someone in a friendly way or a family way or... _t-that_ way?"

Mama held back a small laugh, not wanting to make the brunette anymore uncomfortable. "Well, how do you see this person? Do you like being around them and feel you can trust them like a friend? Or are you closer, where you love and respect this person and their blood is yours—related or not. Or do you see them in a more intimate way? You want to kiss them and hold them. Their happiness is yours and your heart isn't complete without them."

"Uhh..." Tsuna thought on that. "It feels... like family. But..."

_The dream_. He blushed darkly wondering if he dared to mention that.

"But?" Mama pressed, looking up when Papa came in, Tsuna's dinner in hand. The two watched the older man set the plate down before he smiled at them and left again.

"B-But I had a... dream. And if confused me more." Tsuna whispered, twisting his hands nervously in his lap.

"Dream?" Mama asked lightly, pulling his hands apart.

"_T-That_ k-kind!" He managed to squeak out before hiding his face in his hands.

It took her a minute to understand before she smiled affectionately and stroked his hair. "Intimate dreams occur because of a few things. It could be because of an attraction to someone or maybe an experimentation that you are reluctant to practice in reality and you choose the person who makes you feel most comfortable. Maybe something you watched or read stimulated you. After all you're also a young man. I'm sure your hormones are in full throttle..."

Tsuna found himself relaxing, as he thought on that. Was that dream about Hibari... because Hibari was someone he was comfortable with? Maybe... after all he knew Kusakabe didn't like men and he wasn't sure about Enma. Well, why didn't he dream about Haru? He blushed. Maybe because he had never actually been with a woman before?

"O-Oh..." He said lightly, twisting his hands again until Mama stopped him.

"Does Mr. Hibari know?" Mama asked after a minute of silence.

Tsuna choked on his saliva as he gasped. "W-What?"

Mama held back a smirk, wondering if _that_ was who the young brunette was thinking about. "Does Mr. Hibari know about your confusion? He said you were his ward... maybe you could talk to him about this."

"D-Definitely not!" Tsuna blushed, staring at his lap.

Mama just smiled. It looked like blondie had some competition. Stroking the soft hair again she decided that talk time was over. The brunette needed to eat.

**xxXXxx**

A shaky moan slipped past his lips between light pants as he clung to the toned arms of the body before him, hot lips working the skin of his throat and moving towards a bared chest as his pajama shirt slipped off his shoulders and pooled around the crooks of his arms. The soft silk of the fabric left goosebumps in their wake, causing him to shiver lightly. Another moan was pulled from him as the hand on his hard member squeezed, pumping faster as he rocked his hips into the firm grip.

"Hibari-san..." He gasped as a tongue dipped teasingly into the hollow of his throat, cheeks heating up when he could feel the dark haired man's clothed erection against the back of his bare thigh as he sat straddled on his master's lap.

The body heat was addictive as Hibari's familiar scent mixed with his sweat and made it delicious on his tongue as he breathed it in. He wanted to taste his master's skin but the motion was halted when a fist in his hair tugged—pleasure shooting down his spine from the shock—pulling him back a little until the hot mouth could easily reach an erect nipple. He gasped, arching into the contact as his little bud was teased...

Only to be jolted awake as another shot of pain tore through his body. Tsuna opened his eyes, panting harshly, to find himself in a heap on his bedroom floor. His blankets were tangled around him, body overheated from his dream. Groaning lightly he righted himself, blushing as a moan escaped when his movement caused his pajama bottoms to rub against his still half hard member.

Getting to his feet, pulling his blanket with him, he sat on his bed and sighed. _Another_ dream. Running a hand through his hair he allowed himself to fall back and stared up at his dark ceiling. Maybe... he was just horny. And this was his body's way of telling him he needed some attention. He blushed at that thought. It _had_ been a while... from his hand _or_ a partner. How embarrassing.

Staring at his ceiling for another minute he chewed his lip thoughtfully before deciding why not. Hibari wasn't home. Kusakabe wasn't staying the night like usual. He had the place to himself... it was pretty ideal. Closing his eyes he brought trembling fingertips to his lips, pressing a shy kiss to them before trailing then down his chin and over his neck. He could feel his pulse quicken causing his breath to hitch lightly. He moved his hand down until he reached the hem of his shirt, bringing his other hand down to use both to push his shirt up his body, baring his belly and chest.

Shirt bunched under his chin he turned his attention to his chest, recalling how in his dream that that was where Hibari had been last. His body shuddered, erection growing at that thought. Not wasting time he brought cool fingertips to his nipples, caressing in a teasing manner. The electric tingles this produced had him gasping, bucking his hips lightly. He stroked and pinched lightly for another minute, breath falling shallowly from his lips, before moving on as other body parts called for attention.

Stroking his own hands down his stomach tickled and tingled at the same time, making him mewl at the sensation. Making it to the top of his pajama bottoms he used one hand to push them down his hips while bringing the other to his mouth, licking the length of his hand. He didn't lap at it for long before he quickly moved it down to his waiting need, breathing shuddering in anticipation. Pausing for a second, wondering if he should tease or just get on with it... he decided he needed release.

Eyes fell open as his free hand shot to his mouth, muffling the sharp cry of pleasure when his cool hand met the heated flesh of his arousal. Panting gasps fell from his lips as he quickly started stroking, squeezing at the base as he thrust up into each pump. Pleasure buzzed through his veins, spreading from his stomach to to his toes and ears. It was beyond fantastic until he couldn't get the stimulation he needed to push himself over the edge. Whimpering in frustration he stilled his hand, panting as perspiration beaded on his skin and cooled. Licking his dry lips he thought for a second before figuring a change of position might help.

Sitting up he scooted back a little, turning until he was on his hands and knees. Spreading his legs a little he dropped to his elbows before resting his warm forehead on his left forearm. Blushing lightly he brought his free hand back to his aching erection and took it in hand, squeezing until he shuddered before stroking slowly.

A loud moan escaped, embarrassing him, as he clutched at the sheets of his bed and rocked into his fist. Better... this felt much better. It wasn't long until he was thrusting roughly into his hand while stroking at the same pace, loud gasps and cries falling from his mouth even though he tried to stifle them with his arm.

The scent of Hibari's laundry detergent mixing with his scent made him recall how Hibari had smelled in his dream. Which brought on a fantasy of how it felt when Hibari had touched him. His hot skin on his own, the feel of his breath. What would it feel like if he was here now? If it was his master's hand that was touching him like this? The raven haired man's body on top of his like a comforting blanket...

Tsuna sobbed out his overwhelming shock of pleasure at his orgasm hit him hard with that last thought, lust expelled in sticky spurts onto his hand and sheets. Trembling, unable to hold himself up, he allowed himself to fall onto his side while gasping for oxygen. His whole body hummed happily, sated and feeling light. He couldn't believe it. That had been...

"Hisagi! Hisagi!"

Tsuna froze, heart hitting his throat painfully. Sitting up he quickly he spotted Hibird sitting on his pillow, staring at him wide awake. The sight of the bird had him blushing darkly. Hibird had seen that? Quickly wiping his hand off on a spare bit of blanket he pulled his bottoms up and tried to think of something to say... which was actually kind of silly. Hibird _was_ just a bird after all. But it was still embarrassing. Especially because the fluff ball was very intelligent and seemed to understand things better than he thought a bird should—oh no! Would he tell Hibari? _Could_ he tell Hibari? Did Hibird understand what he had done?

"H-Hibird..." Tsuna called, holding out his unsoiled hand. Hibird came to him right away, staring at him with innocent eyes. "Hibird... that... t-that was very private. Please don't tell Hibari-san—or anyone? Okay?"

Once again he felt kind of stupid for asking something of Hibird but if there was a chance that he _could_ understand him... then he would take it to ask for silence. Hibird just stared at him before hopping around on his palm and calling his name. When he sighed Hibird flew over to his shoulder and nuzzled into his jaw. He really did hope Hibird understood.

**xxXXxx**

Tsuna awoke the next morning to find that Hibari was home. Which embarrassed the hell out of him. Instead of greeting his master like usual he squeaked, blushed, and scurried off back to his room. At least until he was called for breakfast. Not wanting Hibari to come and force him out—he knew the controlling man would—he went when called, but avoided Hibari's gaze and ate in silence. He could feel Hibari's questioning look and was thankful when he didn't mention anything.

Until Hibird.

"Hibari! Hibari!" The little bird called, catching his master's attention. "Hisagi sick!"

Tsuna choked on his milk as Hibari gave him a questioning glance. _Damn you Hibird_ he cried mentally, cheeks turning a dark red when Hibari came to his side.

"What's wrong?" Hibari asked lowly, bringing a hand to his forehead.

Tsuna quickly shrunk away. "I'm fine! Really! Just had t-troubles sleeping! I think Hibird was worried but it's okay! Really!"

Hibari eyed him darkly before seeming to accept that, stepping back and turning his attention to the dishes in the sink.

Releasing a soft sigh of relief Tsuna finished his breakfast quickly before hurrying back to his room. He was just about to strip his bed of it's evidence when his phone caught his attention, alerting him to a missed call. Frowning, he checked to see who it was from only to find he didn't recognize the number. Seeing there was a voice message he checked it before smiling happily when Enma's hesitant voice sounded in his ear, telling him how he had gotten the number from Haru... and was wondering if he'd like to hang out since they were off. Enma left his name and number before the message cut off.

Tsuna couldn't help laughing, finding the red head utterly adorable. About to call his friend back he paused before getting to his feet and going to his master.

"Hibari-san?" He called lightly, trying to appear cute and worthy of trust. "It's okay if I hang out... with a friend today, right?"

"Who?" Hibari questioned right away, eyes narrowing.

"His name is Enma. I met him at work. I was going to call Kabe-san and see if he wanted to go too. A guys' day out or something... do you want to come?" For once he kind of hoped he didn't. Because then he really _would_ have to call Kusakabe... and he kind of just wanted it to be him and Enma. He could use a close guy friend in which to talk to about _certain things_.

"No thank you. Kusakabe is busy as well." Hibari replied as he continued to wash dishes, turning his attention away from his pet.

Tsuna tried not to show how happy he was at that news. "Oh..."

"Hisagi... bring your friend home later." Hibari said after a minute of silence, not bothering to look at his pet. Not that he needed to. His voice was very authoritative. "I want to meet him."

Tsuna tensed at that before willing his body to relax. There was nothing about Enma that Hibari could dislike and no reason for him to say they couldn't be friends... other than maybe his crush on the red head. But there was no way he was going to let Hibari see that anyway! Hibari meeting Enma should be fine. And if he scared him away... he would just not talk to him anymore. Or something.

**xXx**

"Enma-kun!" Tsuna called out, waving happily as he approached their meeting point. He felt a little bad that he was late since he had to quickly wash his blankets, fighting with Hibari that he could do it _himself_ when the older man said he would do it. He knew he had made Hibari suspicious but he really didn't want his master to see the evidence of his self pleasuring.

Enma turned and gave him a small wave by way of return greeting, smiling lightly when Tsuna made it over to him. The brunette smiled back before quickly taking Enma's hands in his and sighing.

"I love your warm hands..." He complimented easily. "Too bad it's not cold enough for gloves yet."

He didn't see Enma blush lightly, watching their hands before gripping back. "Your hands always feel cold..."

"Yeah. It's kind of weird considering—" Tsuna winced internally when he almost mentioned his flame to Enma. He couldn't do that! "C-Considering that... I'm such a warm person, ne?"

Enma stared before laughing cutely. And that made Tsuna blush and pull his hands away.

"S-So... what do you want to do?" He questioned with an attempt at casualness, trying to shake off the sudden urge to embrace the taller man.

"Oh... I don't know." Enma frowned, bringing a hand to his mouth to chew thoughtfully on a nail.

_He's so cute!_ Tsuna cooed mentally before shaking his head a little. "Well... there is an arcade in the Square. I haven't been to one in forever! Want to go?"

"An arcade...?" Enma repeated slowly, like he didn't know what one was.

"Where you play games and stuff! It's really fun." Tsuna tried to encourage, blushing when Enma laughed.

"I know what it is Tsuna-kun." The red head corrected, amused. "Sure. Lets go to an arcade."

Smiling excitedly Tsuna hooked his arm with Enma's and drug him off toward their destination, gushing about the games he had liked to play in his youth... though he wasn't really good at them. Enma laughed at that, promising he would be no better now but that shouldn't matter if they had fun. Tsuna couldn't help but agree.

And fun they had, even though they were horrible at a lot of the games. Even though they sometimes drew a crowd _because_ they were so horrible at said games. Tsuna completely embarrassed himself when he tried a basketball game and the ball hit the rim, bouncing off and smacking Enma in the face. He couldn't apologize enough even though the red head brushed it off, saying it was okay. Enma was able to beat him at a racing game and both of them failed at the shooting game. Which kind of surprised Tsuna. He thought he would have had better accuracy at that.

One thing he and Enma _did_ seem to be above average at was a dancing game. Their quick reflexes aided them greatly... until Enma stepped on his shoelace, tripping himself. In an attempt to catch his balance he ended up crashing into Tsuna, taking him down as they both fell off the platform. They were laughed at by a few people but, as they found it kind of funny too, it didn't really bother them. Getting to their feet Tsuna was just adjusting his shirt when a flash caught his eye. Recognizing what it was he beamed and took Enma by the hand, dragging him over to a photo booth.

Once it was empty he pushed the taller man inside, following and sitting next to him.

"Pictures!" He called happily getting it set up before settling back and leaning against the other male. Noticing he was still holding Enma's hand he smiled and gave it a squeeze before smiling in a goofy way at the camera. Enma seemed surprised by the whole thing making Tsuna laugh. "Make a silly face!"

Enma did as told, relaxing into it after the third picture. They put their heads together, posing like spies, before making faces at each other and laughing. For the last one Tsuna was going to lean in like he was telling Enma a secret only to have Enma look his way, probably wondering what he was doing.

Tsuna was shocked when their lips met because of this... but he wasn't that surprised. Like this was an accident that was _meant_ to happen. Wasn't it almost like a rule in all of those silly romance movies and whatnot? But that didn't stop his cheeks from heating up or Enma's eyes to widen. They pulled away at the same time, looking away from the other while blushing.

Feeling he should apologize—since it was his fault—he spoke first, happy when he didn't stutter. "I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay..." Enma replied softly, almost inaudibly.

Unsure on how to settle the slightly awkward air between them Tsuna got out to wait for the pictures. Enma soon followed and they waited silently together. Things eased, thankfully, when they got their pictures and laughed at their faces. Things eased even more when their stomachs growled together making them laugh more.

"We should get something to eat." Enma suggested as he took his share of the pictures and put them in his pocket.

"Yeah. We could..." Tsuna trailed off when he remembered that Hibari had said he wanted to meet his friend. "We could go to my place! There is good food there. And it's free."

Enma looked surprised at this before blushing and looking away. "Are you sure... you're not just trying to get me alone?"

Tsuna frowned, understanding a few seconds later before laughing. "Oh Enma-kun, you saw right through me!"

Enma blushed more, fidgeting with his sleeve. "That... doesn't sound too bad..."

It was Tsuna's turn to blush. "Yeah... come on!"

Taking Enma by the hand again he led him to Hibari's house, noticing how Enma tightened the grip and walked close to him. Did Enma maybe like him too? Or was he just being nice?

As they walked Tsuna sent a text to Hibari, letting him know that he was on his way home with his friend. And they were hungry. He demanded food. To that Hibari replied with threatening to bite him to death for daring to demand anything of him. That made him smile. He should be scared... but he just smiled.

When they made it to the building he laughed as Enma took in the building with the same awe Haru had. "Tsuna-kun... you live _here_?"

"Ehehe... yep! Come on!" Tsuna tugged him along. They walked up to Hibari's floor together, laughing and admiring the building before making it to Hibari's door. Opening it he showed Enma inside, stepping in behind him and closing the door. "Hibari-san! We're here."

"Hisagi! Hisagi! Hisagi!" Hibird chirped happily, flying out to greet the brunette. Tsuna was so occupied with the little bird that he didn't see Hibari's face when he came into the hall and saw the two standing there or the way Enma tensed in surprise.

Hibari's eyes narrowed on the red head, a low growl forming in his throat.

After Tsuna had allowed Hibird to greet him he turned his attention back to Hibari and Enma. "Enma-kun this is Hibari Kyouya-san. He's... well, he's like... Hibari-san this is my friend Enma!"

Enma bowed lightly. Hibari just glared. When Tsuna noticed Hibari glaring at Enma he glared at him, mouthing for him to stop it. Miraculously Hibari did. Sighing lightly he turned to Enma and smiled.

"I am going to go to the bathroom quick, okay?" Tsuna told him, wanting to reach out and touch him to reassure him but not wanting to add fuel to Hibari's fire.

When Enma nodded and he started to head toward the bathroom he was called to a halt when Hibari reminded him he had laundry to finish. Recalling his blankets he blushed and nodded.

The second Tsuna was out of sight Hibari snarled, lunging forward and grabbing Enma by the throat, dragging him to the balcony and pushing him out onto it, closing the door behind him.

"Hibird, warn me." He growled to the bird on his shoulder before turning to the red head in his grasp, drawing a tonfa and holding it to his throat. "Why are you with him? What have you told him?"

"Nothing Hibari-san, please calm down." Enma replied calmly, pushing the tonfa away from him. So it _was_ the same Hibari after all. Small world. "And Tsuna-kun is my friend."

"You're not here to make friends!" Hibari hissed lowly, allowing his tonfa to be moved. "Especially not with _him_! I won't let you put him in any danger that you might bring upon your head as you do your work."

"I think I know what my mission is, Hibari-san. I was there when Vongola filled me in and I was there when Cavallone-san introduced us." Enma replied calmly as he pushed Hibari's hand from his throat next.

Hibari glared, wanting to strike him but not daring to with his pet close by.

"How did you even meet him?" Hibari asked, releasing the red head's throat.

"Miura-san's shop. I needed a cover story and she is in the area in which I am suppose to look." Enma replied while rubbing at his throat lightly.

Hibari clicked his tongue in disapproval. That woman was more trouble than she was worth sometimes.

"Hibari!" Hibird chirped suddenly, calling him to attention. Looking to his bird for a second he then looked to see his pet looking around for them before spotting them on the balcony.

Turning to Enma he smiled lightly at him. "We don't know each other."

Enma looked away, sighing lightly as Tsuna opened the door. "It _is_ a nice view... ah, Tsuna-kun."

"What are you two doing out here?" The brunette asked slowly, stepping between Hibari and Enma as if to shield the younger man from the dark haired one. They both noticed this, Enma surprised and Hibari annoyed.

"Looking at the city." Enma replied lightly, stepping closer to Tsuna. He could seen Hibari scowl at this.

"Oi." Hibari called, catching his rabbit's attention. "You have a guest. Be polite and serve him something to drink."

Tsuna blushed at being reminded to be hospitable. "R-Right! Sorry Enma-kun! I-I'll go get you a drink!"

The two watched Tsuna hurry inside, closing the door behind him.

"What's with _Enma_ anyway? Dino said you were to be called Mako." Hibari questioned with irritation as he crossed his arms and stared the red head down.

Enma seemed unfazed as he picked at a bandage on his cheek. "Mako is a code name if you recall. Taken from the last two letters of my first name and first two letters of my last name."

"So your name is Enma?" Hibari asked with genuine interest, growling at that fact a second later.

"Doesn't matter." Enma answered lowly.

Before Hibari could retort Tsuna was back, smiling and pulling Enma inside so he could get his drink. He didn't like this. Not at all. The red head was a danger to his pet. In more ways than one. But he also knew he couldn't just _tell_ the rabbit not to be friends with him. He would want to know why... and he couldn't tell him that. So he would keep an eye on them. Following them inside he offered to make them dinner as Tsuna served Enma tea and snacks, listening to the two talk as he worked.

His pet was happy around Enma, talkative and energetic. And they seemed to talk about normal enough things which was a relief. He would _not_ allow the red head to pull his rabbit into the mafia world... accidentally or on purpose. Plus once he got over his distrust of the other male... he found he was rather interesting. And then he wanted to know more about him.

When Tsuna went to refill the tea he allowed himself to try to talk to him quickly.

Tsuna couldn't believe it! After that kind of rude welcoming, Hibari was actually being _civil_ to his friend! He was relieved—a little suspicious too—but mostly relieved. He didn't want Hibari to tell him he couldn't be friends with Enma because he wouldn't be able to agree with that. And he didn't want to fight. Really. So he was happy.

Until he saw the two sitting and talking together quietly. Hibari seemed interested in Enma as the red head sat there calmly, listening. There was nothing going on. He could _see_ that... but that didn't stop a spark of jealousy from biting into him. What confused him about this jealousy, though, what that it was because of Enma. Someone he liked—even _though_ he liked him... he didn't like him so close to Hibari. And he didn't want Hibari to be interested in him.

Walking over to the two he poured Enma more tea before sitting down and cuddling up to Hibari, taking in his body heat and scent. An almost happy _purr_ went through him when Hibari responded by lifting his hand and petting his hair... almost as if it were automatic.

"Tsuna-kun... has Miura-san told you about her plans for fall and Halloween?" Enma asked casually, watching the two with mild interest.

"Only that she plans on working us like slaves so she can be fully prepared next month for Halloween." Tsuna replied before groaning lightly. "You don't think she was serious in wanting to make us costumes do you?"

Hibari tensed at his side at this news.

Enma shrugged lightly. "Hopefully the first part of October will leave her too busy to remember."

Tsuna tried to smile and agree with that but he found himself tensing a little at the mention of October. Next month was really October? And not only that... it wasn't that far off. And if it wasn't that far off... then that meant that his _birthday_ wasn't that far off either.

-Chapter 20 End-

_**x x x**_

******A/N:** Well, now that THAT is over... -blushes- So. Things between Hibari and Tsuna are starting to heat up... in dreams. Lol. XD I know SOME people are getting very frustrated that Tsuna isn't 'being found by Vongola' yet... and I'm sorry. And it won't be happening any time soon. Not for around another 10 chapters or so... depending on how things work themselves out. At least 5 chapters... at the most 10. We'll see.

So. For those who wonder about Enma... don't ask. Enma is Enma. His future role will be explained when the time comes. Will he betray Vongola? That has not been decided yet. What will his relationship with Tsuna be? Wait and read. Okay? Thank you! :D

Tsuna's kiss with Kusakabe. LIGHT smoochies. That's it, all, done. Over. No attraction on either part-just in case someone wonders.

RAWR! AND NOW I WANT TO SEE A TSUNAxENMA KISS! Someone please draw this poor author a TsunaxEnma kiss? -sob- And hide it from Hibari!~ D:

NEXT CHAPTER! OMGOSH! Next chapter will be posted **October 14th**. Why? Because it's a BIRTHDAY CHAPTER! :D Until then...

_**x x x **_

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Unfulfilled Wishes


	22. Wishes Unfulfilled

**Author Notes Part 1:** So! **HAPPY BIRTHDAY** to Tsuna-kun!~ :D I still have yet to draw him a birthday picture. Hrm. At some point I WILL get that done. That aside... here is Tsuna's birthday chapter! Unfortunately it's been split into two parts. D: Sorry! As I wrote this it started getting long and I thought I should cut it so it didn't become Chapter 18 part 2!

It's weird though. I even cut things OUT of this chapter and it still ended up being quite long. Blargh. I also had troubles getting this chapter to flow. Which really bugged me. But as I finished and re-read it didn't seem as bad as I initially thought. If you think it feels off though, let me know. Maybe one of you could point out when I noticed but couldn't pinpoint?

**_x x x _**

**Chapter 21: Wishes Unfulfilled. . .**

There was something bothering Hibari, oh yes. There was. Added to that something was the fact that he had never really thought about it until _now_. Yes. That bothered him too. Because that either meant that he was getting too busy to notice these important things... or that maybe he was just loosing his edge. His focus. His ability to let _nothing_ slip by without his notice. How could it have gone on this long? It had been nearly a month now!

Sighing tiredly he rubbed at the skin between his brows before frowning in annoyance when an alarmed squeal caught his attention followed by thudding footsteps. He had awoken his rabbit an hour ago!

"Hiiih! I am going to be late! Haru-chan is going to _kill_ me!" Tsuna groaned loudly as he came running into the kitchen, pulling on a hoodie while clutching a sock in his hand.

Hibird came flying in after him, chirping at his master's second pet in a scolding manner.

After finally getting his arm through a resistant sleeve Tsuna plopped into a spare chair before pulling on his sock in a hurried manner and turning to his breakfast. He called a quick thanks for his breakfast before shoveling it into his mouth at top speed, choking a second later before saving himself.

Hibari watched this with a hint of disgust in his wrinkled nose, irritation mounting at the sight, before deciding to address his problem while he still had the chance. Who knew... another ten seconds and the brat was likely to choke to death, leaving his questions unanswered. That would _not_ be acceptable. Getting to his feet with forced calm his took his morning tea cup with him to put wash.

"Hisagi. I want to ask you something." Hibari said firmly as he rinsed his cup out.

Tsuna looked up from where he had been finishing his glass of juice. "What?"

"Schools in Italy. They start in September, is that right?" Hibari asked slowly, turning the water off and shaking the excess out of his cup.

Brows furrowing lightly in confusion, Tsuna blinked at the question before recalling how he had brought Lambo to his first day of school the previous year as a family event. "Uh... I think so. Yeah."

"I see. So then..." Hibari added slowly, drying his cup gently before putting it away. Turning to face his rabbit he glared the brunette down with his serious eyes. "_Why_ aren't _you_ in school, herbivore?"

"E-Eh?" Tsuna blinked before laughing lightly. "I already graduated Hibari-san! And never went to any kind of college since I—aiee! I am so late!"

Tsuna jumped to his feet, bowing his thanks for the meal to his master quickly before rushing out of the room to the entry and slipping his shoes on.

"Later Hibari-san!" The smaller male called before rushing out, slamming the door behind him.

Hibari stared at where his rabbit had previously been before letting a surprised breath escape him. Graduated? His pet... had already _graduated_? When did this happen? Just how old _was_ his pet? Well, obviously he was seventeen or older... but by how much? The kid honestly didn't seem that old. Or that mature. So—

All thoughts on that subject were suddenly put on hold as his phone announced that Dino was calling him—crap! Dino! It looked like it wasn't only his pet that was running late.

**xXx**

"You're late again Tsuna-san!" Haru scolded, hands on her hips as she glared down her employee. The brunette actually cowered before her which almost made her loose focus and laugh at how cute he was.

Enma watched the two in a bored fashion from where he was setting up a small sewing station, eyes lingering longer on Tsuna than Haru after a few minutes. He watched his friend apologize animatedly to their boss before Haru gave in and accepted, allowing Tsuna to continue on his way to checking in so they could all get to work. Haru and Tsuna were a weird duo.

Tsuna hurried to clock in, sliding his unneeded items off before rushing back to the counter—pausing only to help Haru carry a box up to her work station. When he finally made it behind the counter he breathed a sigh of relief before blushing when his eyes met Enma's, the taller man smiling lightly at him.

"Maybe you should invest in an alarm clock Tsuna-kun." Enma teased softly, almost as if he barely dared to say such a thing.

Laughing lightly Tsuna nodded his agreement to that statement before frowning thoughtfully. "I actually have a pretty good alarm clock... it's just—lately he's been a little busy I guess."

"He?" Enma blinked, pausing in his action of threading a needle.

"Ah!" Tsuna blushed again, looking down at the counter. "Um, well... H-Hibari-san usually wakes me up. Or has Hibird do it. And when Hibari-san isn't home... Kabe-san usually—I-I guess I've gotten so use to that that it's never really crossed my mind set up an additional one. It's probably not fair to them to give them an extra chore when they've been so busy lately."

Silence fell over them for a second before Tsuna started laughing nervously.

"Why am I even telling you that?" He asked himself, picking at his shirt sleeve before jumping and turning to the door when a customer entered. "Ah! Welcome to Tesori di Primavera!"

**xXx**

"Ahn!"

Tsuna looked up from where he was dusting, turning his attention to Enma when he heard the other man's soft cry of pain. He watched as the red head gazed at his finger for second before putting it in his mouth. Concern coming over him he called out to his friend. "Are you okay Enma-kun?"

"Yes. Just... poked myself with the needle." Enma answered with an embarrassed smile before frowning lightly.

Curious, Tsuna walked over to the other man's small work station and tried to see what it was that could have caused that expression. It didn't take long to figure it out... and then he couldn't help laughing. Which made Enma's face go an adorable red.

"I... I thought you said you could sew!" Tsuna managed to speak between laughs, taking the cloth and holding it up to better view the botched seam.

"I can!" Enma argued back, attempting to sound offended but remain polite at the same time. "Just not when—"

Tsuna watched with interest as Enma went more red, suddenly avoiding his eyes. "Oh? Just not when... what?"

Just then Enma made the cutest face Tsuna had ever seen on him. A mix of embarrassment, confusion, and pouting. A sudden urge came over him and he didn't bother resisting. Calling out his friend's name he cooed at the man before wrapping him in a tight hug.

Enma, probably shocked at the sudden attack, tried to jerk back only to slip so the two fell together and landed on the floor. Brown and red eyes widen as the two got their bearings and took in their positions, Tsuna on top of Enma and their faces nearly pressed together. Each heart jumped before each face went red, their breathes mixing. Almost as if they were on the same thought wave they both recalled the kiss from the arcade and jerked away from each other.

Tsuna squawked in alarm when this caused Enma to smack his head against the floor. "E-Enma-kun!"

Enma groaned in pain before rolling onto his side, causing Tsuna to slide off of his body and onto the floor. Tsuna was about to offer help until his phone caught his attention, vibrating insistently in his pocket. Turning his attention to that for a moment he pulled out the device to see it was Kusakabe.

"Hello?" The brunette greeted curiously before blinking slowly as he was told that he would be on his own for lunch today since Hibari needed Kusakabe for something. Confirming that he understood he hung up a minute later, staring at his phone as he closed it.

Hibari needed Kusakabe? For what? Were they going to do something dangerous?

"What are you two doing?"

Twitching at the question, both Tsuna and Enma turned to see Haru coming down the stairs with a costume in hand, eying the two with an unimpressed expression.

"F-Fell! Sorry Haru-chan." Tsuna hastened to explain, getting to his feet and dusting himself off. He was happy when he managed to keep from turning any kind of red.

Enma followed his example, getting to his own feet and rubbing at the back of his head lightly. Tsuna frowned at the injured red head before turning back to Haru.

"Another one finished?" He asked conversationally as Enma collected his sewing items from the floor.

"Yep!" Haru beamed at the two of them and she showed off her design of a sexy Bo Peep style dress done in baby pink and white. "Haru is happy to have finished this early! So when Kabe-san comes to get Tsuna-san for lunch Haru can be down here with Enma-san."

"Oh! Uh..." Tsuna frowned before pushing his worries off to the side. "Actually... I—Kabe-san can't make it today—"

"Hahi? Tsuna-san has to eat lunch alone?" Haru gasped, sounding excited and sympathetic at the same time.

"Eheh... I g-guess. Unless..." Tsuna trailed off, trying his best to keep his eyes from trailing off hopefully to Enma.

"Ah! Tsuna-san should have a lunch date with Haru!" Haru volunteered happily, hugging her dress. "With no Hibari-san or Kabe-san it could be just the two of us! Uwah! So romantic!"

"What about Enma-kun?" Tsuna blurted before he could give himself time to censor and approach cautiously.

Both Haru and Enma look surprised, though Haru had a hint of annoyance and Enma appeared touched. Brain working overtime he quickly thought of an explanation so it sounded more like he was a concerned friend than a weirdo crushing on the other man.

"Enma-kun deserves a lunch date with Haru-chan too. He has worked really hard." Tsuna added, smiling calmly at the two before adding the cherry. "After all, it wouldn't be fair if I hogged all of Haru-chan's cuteness to myself."

Haru flushed pink from the flattery before looking away shyly.

Enma turned his gaze to the floor, clutching his sewing kit and ruined cloth as he added his own thoughts shyly. "Yes... I would like a lunch date with you... too."

Tsuna opened his mouth to the settle the deal only to have his breath catch when Enma's eyes met his a second later. His heart jumped and his stomach fluttered as he instantly understood his friend's meaning. That he wasn't talking about Haru.

"Okay! It's settled! We'll all go on a lunch date together—oh! Haru knows a good place!" Haru soon pipped in, distracting Tsuna and Enma from each other. Until she noticed the cloth in Enma's hand. "Ah, Enma-san! Are you finished then?"

Before Enma could answer Haru was pulling the cloth from his hands and holding it up to inspect. The taller man turned as red as his hair when Haru noticed his mistake and frowned lightly.

"Um... you sewed the sleeve... closed?" Haru asked with an air like Enma was trying to pull a prank on her.

"A-Accident." The guilty male mumbled while scratching at a bandaged cheek.

Haru clicked her tongue lightly before sighing and handing the cloth back. "Redo it then, silly."

Enma nodded his understanding, taking the piece quietly and turning back to his station.

"We'll do lunch in an hour, okay?" Haru addressed the two before going to the back room.

**xXx**

"So what are you doing for your birthday Tsuna-san? It's next weekend right?" Haru asked before taking a large bite of her shrimp fettuccine alfredo.

Tsuna paused with his water glass to his mouth before taking a thoughtful sip. He didn't know why but the question made him a little uncomfortable. "Uh... I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"What? But it's your birthday!" Haru gasped, seeming unable to believe that there was someone out there who didn't care about their own birthday. "You _have_ to do something—ah! Haru will throw a party for you! Enma-san will help!"

Enma froze before frowning, playing with his food. "I'm sorry... if it's next weekend I can't. I am going out... out of town. Remember?"

"Oh yeah..." Haru pouted.

"But... maybe when I come back we can plan something. For Tsuna-kun." Enma added, meeting Tsuna's eyes and smiling.

Tsuna grinned at Haru and Enma, thanking them with his smile. "Sure!"

"You should still think of something you want to do on the actual day." Haru added after a minute. "If there was one thing you could do... what would it be?"

Tsuna blinked then frowned thoughtfully. What _would_ it be?

**xxXXxx**

Looking from the television to Hibari as the dark haired man entered the room again, after having used the bathroom, Tsuna thought on how there were only five days left until his birthday so he should probably ask soon. He didn't know why but every time he thought of asking Hibari... he would always get nervous and hesitate. If he thought about it—what was the worst Hibari could do? Say no? In which case he would just have to get over it. But... he didn't _want_ Hibari to say no. He wanted his master to agree.

After thinking on what he would want to do for his birthday... he had come to the conclusion that he just wanted to spend time with Hibari. He wasn't sure why he felt getting Hibari to do this would be different from usual but it was. Maybe it was because he would have the knowledge that Hibari _chose_ to take time out of his busy life just for him... instead of them just being there. In each other's lives.

He wanted this. So badly. After seeing that it was suppose to be a nice, though cool, day on his birthday he thought it would be nice to have a picnic outside with his master. Just the two of them—well, Hibird too. He had also seen that there was a small art exhibit in town. The crowds would be small since it was a small event. Maybe Hibari would enjoy that too. He seemed to have sophisticated tastes. And sophisticated people liked art, right? Plus he wouldn't mind looking either.

But first he had to get Hibari to agree. Blushing lightly he turned to the older man, looking him over and trying to gather his courage. It shouldn't be too hard... _Just ask him out—ah! No! Not like that—dame-mind stop thinking!_

"Ah, H-Hibari-san?"

Tsuna froze as his mouth took off without his permission, flushing darkly when Hibari turned to look at before frowning in curiosity. _Crap, crap, crap!_ When the older man started to look annoyed at his continuing silence Tsuna choked on which words he wanted to spew forth.

"U-Uh... um, y-you can take days off... r-right?" He winced as he stuttered, wanting to bang his head against something hard.

Hibari stared before blinking slowly, as if he was being stupid or something. "Yes."

"O-Oh. That's... good. Er, a-anytime you wa—" He started to stutter next until Hibari gave an impatient sigh.

"Why are you asking me this?" The menacing man asked, steel eyes narrowing lightly.

Tsuna paused, about to mention his birthday, before deciding to keep that to himself for now. He didn't want Hibari to make a decision because of that, feeling that he should do it. He really did want this to be because Hibari _wanted_ to spend time with him. "I—w-well, it's suppose to be nice this weekend a-and I have Saturday off. I kind of... wanted to do something and we—we haven't seen each other much the past month. I thought maybe... w-would you have a picnic with me on Saturday, Hibari-san? Please?"

Hibari's surprise was clear on his face as he gave his pet an appraising look. Clearly that wasn't something expected. His silence made his pet nervous as he thought on the proposal before sighing lightly then smiling a bit. Reaching out a hand he pulled the brunette to him and stroked his soft hair lightly, nuzzling into his cheek. "Okay."

Tsuna jerked back to look at Hibari's face, excitement filling him at that answer. "R-Really?"

At Hibari's nod Tsuna cried out happily, hugging his master tightly before pulling away to run off and plan. He was going to make sure that Hibari didn't regret it! That they had a good time! That he had... a good birthday.

**xxXXxx**

The following days were extremely busy for the both of them, the two barely seeing each other as they were each caught up in their own work. Tsuna and Enma stayed around Haru as much as possible to help her get her Halloween stock out before the day or to help work on the commissions she was getting. Hibari was busy scouring his side of Italy with Dino, occasionally with help from Enma—whom he was annoyed to see was getting closer to his pet almost every day. He couldn't wait until he left!

The less they saw of each other, though, the more Tsuna couldn't wait for the picnic. Just him and Hibari! No work. No other people. Hopefully no distractions.

**xXx**

"Oh! Kyouya! Please... I have something I want to ask you before you go." Dino called out, catching him before he could leave with Kusakabe and Hibird to look over a new area.

Pausing in his step Hibari nodded for Kusakabe to go on before turning back and going over to Dino. "What?"

"Well..." Dino started slowly, with a hint of excitement as he smiled. "This weekend I will be going to Vongola's estate for a small ceremony of sorts..."

At this the smile faded a little, the older blonde growing serious for a minute before shaking it off.

"It's for my brother. If he was still alive... it would have been his birthday tomorrow. Not only that... he would have had his Inheritance Ceremony, becoming Vongola's Tenth generation boss in the eyes of the whole mafia world." The blonde added lightly, now a hint of sadness in his tone. "And I... well, I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me? You could finally meet Vongola! Since you've been helping me and all, I am sure you would be most welcome by the family."

Hibari's eyes widened at that offer. A chance to finally meet Vongola? And practically the next day? He had missed Vongola once before! He wasn't going to miss it again! "When do we leave?"

**xxXXxx**

Tsuna awoke on the morning of his birthday feeling fully rested and relaxed. It took a minute for him to remember what day it was before excitement filled him and he sat up quickly, wiping the drool from his cheek and shaking his hair out of his eyes. Yes! Today he would spend the day with Hibari! He couldn't wait!

Untangling himself from his blankets he got to his feet and smoothed his hair back before going to find the older man. He couldn't wait to get this day started! As he entered the hallway he was greeted by Hibird who chirped happily at him. If Hibird was awake and flapping around then that meant Hibari was too... and would most likely be in his room. Hurrying there Tsuna took a step in before freezing at the sight he was met with.

Hibari _was_ awake. And dressed. And packing an... overnight bag? Tsuna frowned. Why on earth would Hibari need an overnight bag—well, besides the obvious. But Hibari shouldn't be...

"Ah." Hibari froze, mid packing, as he caught sight of his pet standing in his doorway. He hadn't heard him at all. That was... weird. "Hisagi."

At the mention of his pet's name Tsuna shook out of his stupor, watching his master continue to work. "Hibari-san?"

Sighing for patience Hibari quickly finished his task before zipping his bag closed and turning to his pet. "I have to go out of town for the weekend. I'm sorry."

"You have to go... _today_?" Tsuna asked incredulously, hurt and anger slowing creeping on him.

"Yes. My flight is in an hour." Hibari answered calmly, watching his pet's reactions with interest. What was that pouting face for? They had been through this before just fine.

"But..." Tsuna tried to look at it calmly and responsibly. Hibari had work. He was sure his master couldn't help that.

"But what?" Hibari sighed impatiently. Why was his rabbit being so difficult today?

"Ahaha! Nothing. I just... h-have fun Hibari-san." Tsuna pushed out before turning and hurrying to his room lest he give into the urge to scream and rage at his master again.

Hibari watched his pet go before rolling his eyes a little. Crazy brat. He was so moody at the oddest times—maybe he should get that checked out. For his pet's safe mental health and for his own sanity. Grabbing his bag he left his room, pausing at his pet's door, debating on whether or not to say good bye. Figuring it would probably lead to a fight with the mood his rabbit was in he just continued on his way, leaving quietly.

Tsuna sat on his bed and sighed. Great. Hibari had really left. The jerk. And now he was going to be all alone... no. He couldn't! He couldn't stand that thought. Quickly locating his phone he found Haru's number and dialed her, hoping she would be awake this early. The phone rang twice before a sleepy Haru answered, asking who it was.

"Haru... do you want to go on a date?" The brunette asked lightly while playing with his ring that sat on his bedside table.

**xXx**

"So you're meeting Dino-san at the new time?" Kusakabe asked with interest as he and his companion sat down at a small café table to grab a bite for lunch. He had gone with Hibari to the airport only to learn that their flight had been rescheduled for later since first Dino was running late then there was a problem.

Hibari nodded, looking over a small menu to see what the place served. He was just looking over a picnic style platter when his breath caught and he groaned. _Picnic!_ "Damnit."

"What is it?" Kusakabe asked, looking up from his own menu.

"The brat." Was Hibari's answer as he brought a hand to his forehead and rubbed tiredly at it. Well, at least he could look at it as his pet was still mentally fit. For the most part.

"Huh?" The older man looked around for a second before looking back to Hibari with a small frown. "What do you mean?"

"I told him... I would go on a picnic with him today. Something about wanting to spend time together." Hibari sighed, annoyed with himself for forgetting. There was no way he would give up Vongola, but he could have been more responsible about it so his pet wouldn't be mad like he was more than likely at this point.

"And you ditched him?" Kusakabe asked bluntly, arching a curious brow.

Hibari glared at his companion before scowling. "_No_. I forgot. And then Dino offered me this trip."

"Oh." Kusakabe responded just for something to say. He was sure the kid was pissed now. Great. What mood would be find him in when he went to check on him later?

Drumming his fingertips against the table in an irritated fashion, Hibari tried to think of ways he could make this up to his rabbit. Before arguing with himself that he really shouldn't have to. The kid was his _pet_. But then... it was important to set an example. Ugh.

Kusakabe was just about to open his mouth to offer to _try_ to smooth things over only to be cut off when his phone started to ring, catching both his and Hibari's attention. Very few had Kusakabe's number. And the only one who really called him was Hibari, Tsuna usually would text. Curious, he pulled his phone from his pocket only to blink in surprise when he saw Tsuna's number.

"Tuna." Kusakabe mentioned aloud for Hibari, knowing the man would be curious as to who it was, before answering the device. "Hello—"

Before Kusakabe could finish his greeting there was a rush of a voice on the end of phone. Hibari watched his partner blink in confusion before opening his mouth as if to respond only to pause. After a minute Kusakabe's dark eyes met his with a frown before the man nodded.

"Right. Okay. Ye—will do. In a few minutes okay? Don—Don't let him drink anymore!" Kusakabe sighed lightly before smiling at the voice on the other end. "I—I... will be sure to tell him that."

When Kusakabe hung up Hibari glared at the taller man, silently demanding to know what the hell that had been about.

Kusakabe smiled nervously before busying himself with putting his phone away. "That... er, that was Miura-san. She, um, wanted to know if I could go pick Tuna up."

Hibari's brows furrowed in confusion. _What?_

"Ah, yeah. Apparently he's had a little too much to drink and she doesn't know how to handle him—she isn't strong enough to bring him home herself." Kusakabe added slowly, trying to make it as pleasant as possible. "She also—"

"_Drink_?" Hibari repeated, cutting him off with a low growl in his tone. "Where is he?"

Kusakabe hesitated before quailing under the younger man's glare. "At Miura-san's."

"He's dead." Hibari snarled as he slammed his hand against the table top and got to his feet. He had never given his pet permission to go to that woman's house!

"Kyou-san?" Kusakabe frowned, getting quickly to his feet as well. "What are you—"

"Lets go." Hibari said impatiently as he pushed his chair in behind him before turning to leave the small café.

"But—your flight! Kyou-san—" Kusakabe started only to silence himself when Hibari glared at him.

"_Now_, Kusakabe!" The younger man demanded, fury mounting.

Sighing lightly Kusakabe led the way to the car.

**xXx**

It only took a few seconds before Haru came rushing to the apartment door, pulling it open. "Kabe-san! Fina—hahi! Hibari-san?"

The two men watched as Haru's excitement at the sight of Kusakabe faded at the sight of Hibari, eyes narrowing before she turned her nose up at the man and walked away before calling out to Kusakabe.

"Tsuna-san is in here, Kabe-san." Haru said as she walked toward her living room.

Before Kusakabe could walk forward Hibari pushed past him, following Haru's voice. As he entered the room he quickly spotted his pet sprawled out on Haru's couch, seemingly asleep. Or, Hibari noted as he took in two wine bottles, passed out. Before Hibari could address this Haru surprised him by suddenly snapping and hissing at him like a protective mother cat.

"Why are you here Hibari-san? Tsuna-san said Hibari-san had somewhere more _important_ to be." Haru asked, clearly angry, as she crossed her arms across her chest and stared him down.

This irritated him. Who the hell did the woman think she was? "Why the hell would you let him drink _alcohol_?"

Haru just ignored him, turning to Kusakabe as the taller man entered the slowly crowding room. "Thank you for coming Kabe-san. It's nice to know _some_ people are dependable. I am sure Tsuna-san will appreciate it too."

Hibari wanted to hit her. He knew he wouldn't, it wasn't honorable, but that didn't stop him from feeling the desire to. Knowing he needed to get out of there he started toward his pet, wanting to just grab the kid and leave already. All was good... until he suddenly found himself blocked by Haru.

"Hibari-san is a selfish jerk! And a liar! Who doesn't deserve Tsuna-san!" Haru snarled at him, dark eyes fiery and determined.

Kusakabe watched the two with unease before deciding to step in. It was best to get the kid home and Hibari and Haru away from each other. He couldn't help admiring Haru a little, though. Tsuna had found a good friend in her—although she was a little crazy to be talking to Hibari like that. Could she not feel his dark aura?

"Miura-san, as sure as I am that Tuna would be happy you're standing up for him... we should probably get him home now... he didn't drink _all_ of that on his own did he?" The older man asked with concern as he took in the bottles.

"Ah, no. Tsuna-san drank most of it though. Because he was sad that Hibari-san is a jerk!" Haru answered right away, turning to glare at Hibari again as she mentioned his name.

Kusakabe sighed. "Why did you let him drink so much?"

Haru opened her mouth to answer only to be cut off as Hibari spat his irritation at her.

"Or at _all_!" Hibari's eyes narrowed dangerously.

It was Hibari, then, that she chose to bitingly reply to. "Tsuna-san is twenty-one years old! He can drink if he wants to! As much as he wants to! Maybe if _some_ people kept their word then he wouldn't have felt the need to—don't touch him!"

Hibari was beyond irritated. There was no way he was going to sit here and let this _little girl_ say it was _his_ fault that his pet had made such a _bad_ decision! And with this new information—his pet was twenty-one?—his rabbit didn't even have an excuse of being an inexperienced kid. Deciding it was time to go he stalked over to his motionless headache and grabbed his wrists, yanking him none-too-gently into his arms.

Tsuna was startled awake at the movement, crying out and looking around in confusion. His head spun in a sickening way while his stomach churned lightly. Groaning he clung to the body heat close to him before catching Hibari's familiar scent and struggling to push away. "...No."

"Stop moving!" Hibari growled, clinging to the smaller body.

"Lemme go..." Tsuna slurred, struggling harder. "Don't... want you..."

"Too bad." Hibari barked, overpowering his pet and throwing the brat over his shoulder.

Tsuna whined while Haru watched on angrily before sighing and turning to the table, grabbing a bright pink bag with white ribbons on it. Walking over to where Tsuna lay captive she tied the bag to his wrist before sighing while Hibari glared at her. She glared right back before turning back to coo at her friend.

"Tsuna-san... again, happy birthday! I'm sorry it turned out so bad for you. I hope you feel better soon! And don't worry! Your _real_ friends won't forget to celebrate with you later!" Haru said with a light smile before stepping back.

Hibari tensed as another surprise was thrown at him before turning and leaving, squeezing the brunette's thighs roughly when the annoying bastard actually whined for the woman to help him. Luckily by the time he had gotten Tsuna to the car the younger male had passed out again. Climbing into the car after unceremoniously throwing his pet in he turned to Kusakabe once the taller man had entered as well and frowned thoughtfully.

"Did _you_ know today was his birthday?" He asked slowly, still in slight shock over that information.

Kusakabe shook his head solemnly. "No idea. Not something he ever mentioned."

"Huh." Hibari took that in before looking out of the tinted window and sighing mentally. So. Today was his pet's birthday? Could... that have been why he had wanted the picnic? But then... another light groan escaped him. This was bad. Looking over at his pet he scanned the sleeping face intently. Twenty-one? He really didn't look that mature. And yet he could kind of see it now too.

The angles in the feminine face. The way his rabbit's body had buffed up a little under their training helped the image more than from when they had first met. Reaching out without thought he stroked the soft hair lightly before threading his fingers through, enjoying how the texture felt against his skin.

The kid's—no, young man's—actions were rather childish and immature at times too. Although he really only had himself to compare to... and he was rather serious in nature. Sighing lightly he pulled his hand back, staring a little longer before pulling out his phone and dialing his desired number.

It only took one ring before there was an answer. "Dino... I won't be able to make it after all."

**xXx**

Hibari was unamused to find that his pet was rather heavy now as he trudged up his stairs with said brat on his back, Kusakabe following closely behind, prepared to catch them should he somehow slip or falter under the brunette's weight. When he finally made it to his landing he breathed a sigh of relief, shaking his hair from his eyes and growing annoyed when dark strands clung in uncomfortable clumps to his sweaty forehead.

When he made it to his door he waited for Kusakabe to open it, pushing his way inside and going straight for his pet's room. Nudging the door more forcefully than need be with his foot Hibari entered, carrying his pet to the bed before dropping him on it which caused Tsuna to groan and rouse a little from the treatment. When he didn't make any movement to show he was coherent enough to take care of himself Hibari sighed, shaking his head as he pulled the younger man's shoes off without care and set them aside.

He still couldn't believe that the stupid woman had allowed his pet to drink. Birthday or not—of _age_ or not! And then to let him get drunk! What kind of irresponsible friend was she?

"What am I going to do with you, stupid herbivore?" Hibari asked his sleeping pet before arranging the body into a more comfortable position than the one he had dropped him in.

Again this got a response from his rabbit, the smaller male groaning before a small whimper escaped followed by a light mumble. "You said... Hibari-san..."

Waiting to see if he would say anything else, Hibari reached out to pet the kid in apology before bracing a knee on the bed and leaning over to place a light kiss against a warm forehead. It was as he was about to pull back that he was shocked when a warm body arched into his, soft lips seeking out his own as strong arms wrapped around his neck.

Before he knew it a small cry of surprise had escaped him, embarrassing him. When he tried to pull away, his pet used a strength that was rarely shown to tug him back. Confused, his body tensed as he waited to see what would happen next.

"You smell good..." The small brunette breathed against his neck causing him to shudder lightly and the small hairs on his neck to rise.

He didn't get a chance to reply in any way before warm lips were devouring the skin of his neck, making him tense more. Then he growled at himself. Why the hell was he tensing? He _should_ be stopping the brat! Pushing him away! For one thing the smaller male was drunk and probably had _no idea _to what he was doing—what was it with drunk people and slobbering all over him anyway?

For another his pet was—well, no. He didn't really have an excuse that he was a 'kid' anymore, did he? Because the reality was that the brunette was a young man, of age to engage in any kind of 'adult things' that he wanted...

That was a scary thought. Even more so when added to the enticing scent and warmth of the body trying to squirm under his as insistent lips trailed along his jaw to his mouth. He needed to stop this. Really! He had to pull away... but was, for some reason, finding it difficult to do so.

If he was honest with himself he knew the reason why. But there was no way he would admit it aloud. Because there was no _way_ that could be possible. So he allowed his mind to substitute the real reason with a more acceptable one. Curiosity. He knew it was very unlike him... but only _he_ needed to know that.

Questing lips finally finding his he leaned into the touch, resisting a shudder, as the younger male instantly attacked. Teeth and tongue worked against his lips in a way that surprised him and irritated him at the same time. The confidence and experience in the movements led him to believe that the younger man might not be as innocent as one might think... but then—who the hell had dared to touch what was _his_?

Growling possessively, low in his throat, he shifted his body, moving his hands to grip slim thighs and pull them apart to he could crawl between them before turning his attention to taking over the kiss. Instead of the shocked gasp or squeak he would usually receive when dominant over the smaller man he felt eager hips press up into his, hands tangling in his hair, and a heated mouth opening submissively to him. Instinctively he pressed back before pulling his mouth free and attacking the pale neck where he could feel a rapid pulse.

Now the brunette gasped before shivering lightly. "Go...kudera-kun..."

Hibari froze. Then slowly pulled back, looking down at flushed cheeks and heavy lidded eyes. _Who?_

When their gazes met Tsuna frowned before sighing and closing his eyes, bringing a hand to his forehead and giving a small laugh. "You can do it to me if you want... I don't care who does it..."

As if to prove his point, Tsuna pushed his hips up into the ones on his.

A shock of pleasure stole through Hibari before he shook his head. So. The younger man was drunk _and_ stupid?

"Yo, Kyou-sa—ooooh. S-Sorry!"

Looking up quickly, Hibari saw Kusakabe blushing and quickly backing out of the doorway. _Damn_. Glaring down at his _pet_ he climbed off of the warm body, forcefully tucking the brat in when he received a whimpering protest. "Go to sleep."

With that he left the room, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. When no sounds were made he felt sure that he had been listened to. Taking a deep breath he set off to find Kusakabe, resisting any urges to show his embarrassment at being found in that compromising position. He found said man in the kitchen, leaning against a counter with his arms crossed and a thoughtful look on his face.

At his entrance Kusakabe looked up before choking a little and looking away. "Uh... if you don't need anything..."

"That wasn't what you may _think_ it was." Hibari snapped, fighting back a blush.

Kusakabe quickly held his hands up in surrender. "Whatever you say... none of my business."

Hibari glared darkly before sniffing and turning to the fridge when his stomach grumbled hungrily. "I don't need you anymore today. Or tomorrow."

The older man nodded his understanding before leaving quietly, relieved when nothing else was said or done. He still couldn't believe that he had walked in on _that_. Hibari and the kid... did this mean Hibari was starting to understand his feelings toward the other? Of course... in the kid's current state maybe everything would just be brushed aide. He sighed. Honestly. Those two.

**xXx**

Hibari paused in the act of turning a page, listening intently for a second before frowning. He had been listening for the past hour for any signs of life from his pet's room, wondering when his rabbit might be waking up. And what state he might find him in. So far all had been quiet. Though he had checked once to make sure the stupid herbivore hadn't thrown up at some point and drowned in it. Shaking his head he went back to his book, reading a paragraph and a half before he was distracted once again.

He was sure he heard something this time. A small thump followed by a bigger one. Closing his book slowly he continued to listen until the sound of a door opening quietly was heard followed by stumbling footsteps. A few seconds later he heard his pet stumble into the bathroom door, the sounds of retching soon meeting his ears next.

_Please let him have made it to the toilet!_ The dark haired man silently prayed as he set his book aside and moved to the side of his bed. The retching continued for another few long seconds before there was silence. When ten minutes had passed and he had heard nothing else he got to his feet and went to the bathroom, relieved to see his rabbit asleep on the floor next to the toilet. Walking over to the smaller form he knelt down next to him, closing the toilet lid and flushing the contents. It was hard not to recall the first time he had done that. Petting limp hair for a moment he then brushed it from a damp forehead and smacked a pale cheek.

The young man was instantly startled awake, wincing and groaning as he pushed the hand away. "Stop it..."

Silence followed until their gazes met again, his pet frowning once more.

"H-Hibari-san...w-why are you..." The brunette paused before looking away. "Don't you have a flight to catch?"

Light guilt and irritation at his pet's attitude were a bad mix. He had planned on _trying_ to be understanding but if the herbivore was going to act like that... grabbing a smooth chin he forced annoyed eyes to meet his. "Why didn't you remind me about that stupid picnic?"

Hurt flashed through caramel eyes, his rabbit struggling to turn away. "If you thought it was stupid why did you agree to go?"

Hibari paused, wincing mentally. Calm down. Breathe. Try again. "If it was so important to you... why didn't you say anything before I left?"

When his pet stopped struggling he relaxed his grip. "I... didn't want to fight about it."

"So you go drinking until you _pass out_?" Hibari scoffed, releasing his pet. The other male flushed but quickly pushed it back.

"I was trying to forget about what a crappy master you are." Tsuna muttered, sighing and speaking over said master when it looked like the older man was about to bite his head off as he moved to a sitting position. "Although it's probably my fault. For actually thinking you would come through."

Hibari growled as that made him remember the woman's words. "Why didn't you just remind me?"

"How could you forget?" Tsuna retorted angrily before groaning as his anger made him feel nauseous.

"People forget things!" Hibari snapped back. "Like I said! You should have reminded me if it meant so much to you! And your birthday—"

"Would that have made a difference? No! You'd still go—ugn..." Tsuna moaned miserably, turning to the toilet in case he needed to call upon its services.

Watching his rabbit for a second he sighed, getting up and getting him a cool glass of water. Once he had it handed over and made sure that it was drunk he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. "Probably..."

"Probably?" Tsuna questioned weakly, praying the contents of his stomach to stay where they were. He didn't see how some people did it. How could _some_ people drink like alcohol was water and not have it effect them in anyway?

"I would have probably went... but..." Maybe not. While apart of him said he would have left still. For Dino. For Vongola... there was another saying he would have stayed. For his pet. Because maybe... he meant just a little more. It was an uncomfortable feeling. "Why didn't you say it was your birthday?"

Tsuna sighed lightly, drinking as much water as he felt he could hold. "I... didn't want that to be an excuse for you to spend time with me."

Hibari didn't know how to respond to that.

"You know... while I can understand how work is more important than just some pet... I still can't help feeling angry." Tsuna added lowly before getting a petulant pout. "Stop choosing things over me!"

The tone of voice and edge of a command his pet used caused Hibari's hackles to rise. "For your _information_ I choose you over quite a few things, quite _a lot_!"

Hibari mentally winced. He had _not_ wanted to admit that! Especially to _him_! His pet seemed stunned though. Well, he could live with that.

"Oh?" Tsuna asked quietly, in a genuinely curious way.

Chewing his lip to keep from replying with what he knew his rabbit wanted to hear... it eventually escaped anyway. "Yes. Like now. I canceled my trip to stay here with you."

When his stupid pet actually started to look happy he couldn't help snapping out a more aggressive excuse.

"To punish you for your foolish actions with that woman!" He growled out. _Well, actually_... he thought a second later. _That part _is_ true too_. "Going to her _house_ without express permission! Drinking—more than that! Drinking until you _pass out_! With that amount you could have made yourself more than sick! You could have been poisoned! I do not feel that woman would have handled it properly. What if you had _died_?"

Hibari froze for a second at that thought, his stomach twisting horribly and his heart clenching.

"Died because of your immaturity and rash actions! I'd rather fight with you a million times over than come back to find you _dead—_"Hibari quickly bit his tongue before anymore reckless confessions could come out. Seriously! _What the hell?_ When he met the stunned brown eyes of his rabbit he could feel his cheeks heat up a little. Clenching his teeth he turned on his heel and walked away.

Tsuna just sat, gaping at where his master had been a second ago. Those words... he blushed with happiness. Hibari... cared? About him? Enough to even accidentally admit it aloud? The mere thought filled him with warmth and eased his stomach a little. As he basked in that knowledge he suddenly found himself struck by an answer to his own question. An answer to _his_ feelings for Hibari.

He loved him. The thought made him blush more. He loved Hibari! It was more than friendship or their master and pet relationship but he still wasn't sure if it was a romantic feeling or because Hibari was becoming like family to him. Both thoughts were kind of scary. He didn't want to love Hibari in a romantic way. He was sure it would be an unrequited love. It would hurt too much. And he didn't really want to see him as family either. Because while he was sure that Hibari could handle him as a pet, he really wasn't sure how Hibari would handle him as a... person.

Now he felt depressed. And his stomach was churning again. Whimpering softly he called out for his master's comfort in a whisper.

As if the older man had heard him Hibari came strolling back into the bathroom like a man on a mission, grabbing Tsuna by his arms and gently hoisting him to his feet. "Come."

"E-Eh?" Tsuna gasped as he stumbled along a step or two before he was picked up and set to stand in the shower. "Hibari-san? What are you—hiiih!"

Tsuna squawked and tried to flinch away as cold water struck his body from the shower head but Hibari caught him and held him in place before warming the water up. Once the water was hot enough Hibari pulled away from him, leaving him to shiver a little as his body warmed up under the wet clothes.

"Shower. Be done in five minutes." Hibari said once before turning and leaving again.

Tsuna blinked then frowned. What was going on? Sighing, he quickly undressed and washed up. He was just about to get out when Hibari was back, holding up a towel. Blushing in annoyance he snatched the towel from his master and slipped it on behind the curtain before stepping out. When the older man glared at him he just glared right back.

"Go get dressed herbivore." Hibari said coolly, turning away from his gaze.

This, for some reason, made Tsuna smirk as he moved to obey. The smirk faded, however, when he got to his room and saw that Hibari had taken the liberty of setting out clothes _for_ him. On his bed. Like he was a child. They were warm but casual. This confused him. Were... they going somewhere?

Before he could think too much on it his attention was caught by a pink bag on the floor next to his bed. Brows furrowing in thought it took him a minute to remember that the bag was from Haru. For his birthday. Ah. After Hibari had left he had called Haru... and after explaining why he wasn't going to be with his stupid master like planned Haru had invited him over for dinner and maybe a movie. They weren't going to do any real party thing until Enma was back. Like promised. He had gone over and she fed him good food though, as he ate, he thought Hibari's was better.

Which made him angry. And then he started to rant. Haru listened patiently and comforted him before watching a movie. Which, for some reason, made him think of Hibari. Thus he ranted more. Then Haru gave him his present early, in hopes to make him happy. Only... it once again made him think of Hibari. Finally he asked for a drink. He had heard most people wallowed away in spirits. Why couldn't he? For once? He had no Vongola duties to stop him. No family to worry. No master to restrain him. And Haru was likely to give him anything he wanted at that moment. It was a sad thought but he thought it none-the-less.

Well. That had turned out to be a _big_ mistake. Sighing, he sat on his bed and grabbed the bag, opening it and pulling out the gift inside. Haru, again being her artistic self, had made him a hoodie. It was a beautiful creamy orange in color and as soft as fleece. Which was nice. But then Haru had to add her own design to it... which had done more than shock him. On the hood were bunny ears while on the back of the jacket was a fluffy white bunny tail. Even the ties for the hood ended with fluffy balls. He was stunned at another animal-themed piece of clothing... but left speechless that it was a _rabbit_ one. Did Haru have _any_ idea what that meant to him? Or was it... just coincidence?

Shaking his head he sighed once more, wincing when a dull throbbing started over his right eye. Setting the hoodie aside he quickly dressed in the clothes laid out for him before adding Haru's gift, actually liking the warmth of it. Once dressed and groomed he left his room to see Hibari waiting for him in the hallway, glaring impatiently. He just stared back innocently until he was grabbed by the arm and dragged along to the front door. There he was motioned to put his shoes on, which he did quietly before he was shoved unceremoniously out of the door and toward the stairs.

"Don't be so pushy!" He finally snapped at the taller man when he tripped over his foot and all of the shoving was starting to hurt his head.

"Move along." Hibari answered, ignoring him as he herded him impatiently down the stairs.

Tsuna, annoyed, turned halfway and grabbed onto Hibari's sleeve. "If I fall, I am taking you with me."

Hibari stopped his pushing then but still rushed him down the stairs. When they finally made it outside both took in a deep breath of the fresh, somewhat chilly air, before Tsuna was led to a waiting car.

**xXx**

Tsuna was just starting to get bored when they finally made it to their destination. As they approached he couldn't help staring out of the window in awe before turning to Hibari in utter confusion. Was this a trick or something? Why were they _here_? For one thing, Hibari was mad at him. Another... Hibari did _not_ like crowds... and this place was—well, there were people everywhere!

When Hibari did not return his stare he turned his attention back to the window, taking in the dimmed lights and muffled sounds of the attraction before him. An amusement park? Had Hibari actually brought him to an _amusement park_?

-Chapter 21 Part 1 End-

_**x x x**_

**A/N Part 2: **And so there you have the chapter so far! **Part 2** will be posted either later on tonight or tomorrow. Probably tomorrow... So. Hibari forgot. It's not like he MEANT to. When you get busy you forget things. And he's finally learned more about his pet. Interesting things. -hearts-

But first! Enma! Lol! I laughed at that one scene where Enma was sewing his pants and then tried to put them on and you saw he had sewn the leg closed. It was even MORE funny when he then fell into the water, taking Tsuna with him, then flopped around like he was drowning. When the water was only a few inches deep. Tsuna's expression was simply HILARIOUS! XD D'awww. Is Enma hinting that he might like Tsuna? More than a friend possibly? ;D

Haru. Some might find her overly aggressive. Sorry? But I wanted her to clash against Hibari. Since she doesn't really _know_ him she has no reason to fear him like she should. Of course it's not like Hibari will take his anger out on her like he would anyone else. Plus she's hurt and angry on Tsuna's behalf, she can't help being a little protective.

Tsuna and his drinking. Don't hate me for this! He drank so much because it's not something he's really done before so he doesn't have experience with limitation and such. The wine is something that tastes good so he doesn't really think about it. Plus when the buzz kicks in it's harder to think responsibly. That and his anger... makes him extra irresponsible.

The kiss... eh. More on that next post. Until then...

_**x x x **_

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Wishes Unfulfilled. . . Part 2


	23. Wishes Unfulfilled Part 2

**Author's Notes Part 1:** Okay! So here is the second part! It's considerably shorter than the first chapter. Some might wonder why I just didn't include it there. Because, really, I didn't want a super long one again. If it bothers you... well, get over it. It's not going to change anything. That aside, I forgot to add in the first part...

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **Lorey** AND **KaitoTheFang**! BECAUSE THEY WERE KIND ENOUGH TO DRAW ME A TSUNAxENMA KISS! -hearts- Links to their art will be posted at the end of the chapter.

Also, apparently it was a fellow reader's birthday yesterday as well! So! **Happy Belated Birthday to .o. Always Another .o.**!~ :D

I also found it quite shocking at how many of you actually had a countdown, lol! I don't know whether I should be flattered... or a little a little disturbed! XD (I really am flattered!)

_**x x x **_

**Chapter 21: Wishes Unfulfilled. . . (Part 2)**

_Had Hibari actually brought him to an _amusement park?

If it wasn't for the actual _sight_ of it before him... he would have never believed it. An aquarium in the early morning hour with few people, understandable he supposed. But an amusement park. In the evening—a _peak hour_ meaning there would be _lots_ of people? Wow.

At least he was in awe until they actually stopped. Until Hibari opened the door and then pushed him out into the October night's chilly air, climbing out behind him, where he was assaulted by the actual sounds and bright lights of the place. The loud roars of rides, screaming people, games, and shouts for customers echoed loudly in his sore head, the bright lights seeming to get only brighter the longer he stared. The ones that flashed made him feel instantly nauseous.

A low chuckle from his left made him look to see that Hibari was watching him with satisfied amusement.

"Come along herbivore. You wanted to spend time together... and it _is_ your birthday after all." Hibari almost _cooed_ mockingly at him as he was taken by the arm and led toward the heart of the noise and sickening lights.

When he attempted to resist weakly, Hibari just tugged him along. It only took five minutes for Tsuna to realize Hibari's true intentions. This was not for fun or an apology. It wasn't so they could spend time together! This was a punishment. Hibari had brought him here under those guises... but it wasn't like he could enjoy himself. The thought of rides make him feel sick to his stomach. The thought of food made him feel sick to his stomach. All the lights made him feel sick to his stomach. All of the screaming and loud sounds were making his growing headache worse and worse.

"You're so cruel Hibari-san..." Tsuna whimpered after half an hour of walking around, turning into his master's chest to get away from the smells of sugared treats assaulting his nose and making him gag a little. Hibari's scent was much better... probably because it was natural. Or maybe it was just because he was use to it.

Hibari, taking pity on his rabbit for a moment, allowed the action. He almost brought a hand up to pet soothingly but decided against it at the last moment. "Well, now you'll hopefully learn that drinking to the point of sickness will _not_ be tolerated. Of age or not."

Tsuna grumbled something Hibari didn't quite catch but figured it was nasty. He stepped back in annoyance only to pause when the brunette whimpered a plea, following his movement. Seeing his rabbit in this state made it harder to keep torturing him. Deciding for a quick break he looked around until something caught his eyes. Figuring it would work nicely he took his rabbit by the hand and pulled him over to the small line that proceeded the ride.

When Tsuna heard a man call out that it was two tickets each for the ride he looked up to see where he and Hibari were before freezing. Then he blushed, the sudden color standing out more than usual on his pale cheeks. As they approached the ticket taker Tsuna dug his heels into the ground and tried to resist. No way in _hell_!

"Come on!" Hibari urged, tugging harder on the smaller male.

"N-No w-way!" Tsuna squeaked out his refusal. Did his master not understand the _purpose_ of that ride?

"Herbivore—" Hibari started, growing impatient.

"No! That's the Tunnel of Love! F-For _lovers_! I am not getting—ack!" Tsuna cried out as he was suddenly grabbed and thrown over Hibari's shoulder, the ticket taker watching them interest and hesitance. Before he could struggle Hibari was stepping into the large swan shaped boat, soon setting him on one side of the bench.

"Who cares about that nonsense? It's dark and quiet. I thought that was something you'd _want_." Hibari explained with exasperation as he sat on the other side of the bench when the boat started to move.

Tsuna took that in before sighing lightly. Well... that _was_ a good point.

At least it was until the slight rocking of the boat started making him feel nauseous. Groaning lightly he bent over he knees, breathing deeply and slowly, hoping that would help. When it didn't he couldn't help moaning between hard swallows, trying to keep his stomach at bay.

"Will you stop sounding so obscene!" Hibari hissed lowly after a while as the sounds of his pet's moaning registered that it could sound like something completely dirty to anyone who might overhear.

"Hibari-san... I don't feel so well..." Tsuna mumbled weakly as he folded his arms over his stomach and willed himself not to throw up—especially on a love ride! It would be too embarrassing.

Hibari frowned lightly. Going against his better judgment he turned to his pet and beckoned him closer. "Come here..."

When he just received a blank look he reached over, grabbing the brunette by his hoodie and pulling him closer before taking his pet's head and guiding it to his chest, holding it there while petting the soft hair near the back of a pale neck.

"Listen to my heart beat. Focus only that... it should help." Hibari said lightly into the dark hair. His pet was silent for a moment before pulling away to shift to a more comfortable position, turning so he could lay the right side of his face against his chest, the smaller upper body draping over his lap until he instinctively moved his arms to cradle it comfortably. Once his rabbit was settled with his butt against his thigh, legs stretched out in the left over space, he closed his eyes, listening to the heart beat once more.

He didn't know why he allowed this. For him to be so close easily. His eyes scanned his pet's face for a while, a little hard to see in the semi-dark of the tunnel but still distinguishable. He looked so feminine when asleep that it was a little scary. And he was past puberty so he didn't think he would get any more manly. What was he going to do with him? He didn't know why but a small smile came to his lips.

He may not have a set answer to that... but he did know he wanted to keep him. Even after he discovered what the hidden strength was. Bringing a hand up he stroked a soft cheek lightly. His pet was actually quite cute when all miserable. He chuckled to himself lightly, leaning in to brush his lips against the brunette's forehead. As he was pulling back he suddenly remembered the kiss from earlier and froze. No. He didn't want to remember that! Luckily the ride's end approached before he needed to find something to distract himself with. When the lights at the end of the tunnel grew brighter he gently shook his pet awake, pushing him to sit up.

When the boat docked he held a small hand and helped his pet climb out, instantly regretting any kindness the moment the brunette doubled over and threw up all over his shoes.

"I feel... better now..." Tsuna managed to gasp between breaths after having dumped the remaining contents of his stomach.

Hibari's clenched his teeth, hoping that his rabbit meant that his stomach felt better because if he purposely did that as some form of revenge... he would _not_ be seeing the sun rise!

**xXx**

The car ride back was just as quiet as the ride there. Although this time around there was a slight tension to the silence. Not that Tsuna thought it would be otherwise. Especially after he had thrown up on Hibari's shoes. How embarrassing! He really hadn't meant to so he felt kind of bad... yet there was that small part that couldn't help but feel that Hibari deserved it. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud. After Hibari had cleaned what he could from his shoes and pant legs the older man had decided it was time to leave. Tsuna was thankful though dreaded the car ride.

Luckily Hibari didn't do anything to him like he had thought he might. With a bottle of water and a large, empty cookie pail he had been led back to the car and was now on the way home. It had only been a few minutes before the silence stretched uncomfortably.

Peeking at Hibari out of the corner of his eye Tsuna saw the older man was staring out of the window, though not really seeming to take the outside world in. What was he thinking about? Was he mad at him? Tsuna's heart sank. _Was_ Hibari mad at him? He really, _really_ hadn't meant to throw up on his master! Turning to the older man he wanted to reach out but held back.

"Hibari-san?" He questioned softly, hesitantly looking at his master's face.

Hibari acknowledged him by meeting his gaze.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw up on you... please don't be mad." The brunette pleaded, inching closer to his master.

Hibari stared at him for a long minute before looking away. "I'm not."

Though it was a quick reply and filled with zero emotion Tsuna believed him. Smiling lightly he scooted closer until he could nuzzle into his master's arm, cuddling into his side and closing his eyes. "Do... you still like me?"

Hibari's answer was silence. Which caused Tsuna to frown. He was just about to open his eyes when a light kiss was pressed to his forehead and then his lips. Eyes widening in surprise, brown met iron blue as Hibari's lips lingered longer than usual. When the taller man finally did start to pull away Tsuna acted impulsively and pressed forward, keeping their lips connected. When he was given a questioning look he pressed closer, moving his lips over his master's.

"Prove it more..." He whispered lowly, heart beating hard against his throat. He didn't know what Hibari would do. Yell at him? Hit him maybe?

Instead he was completely bowled over when his command was followed a minute later, Hibari's warm hands moving to frame his face as forceful lips pressed against his, pushing them apart. Breath hitching under the controlling mouth he quickly opened his to Hibari's, heart jumping as his master demonstrated his skill in kissing in a way that he never had before.

Getting over his shock of it all he quickly moved onto his knees on the seat, answering Hibari's searching tongue with his own. Whenever he would try to steal control Hibari would force him back into submission. It was a new experience for Tsuna. Kisses with Gokudera or Yamamoto had always been an equal thing. But with Hibari... it was a little exciting! Trying to gain _some_ kind of leverage Tsuna tried to distract the other man by climbing onto his lap, straddling his thighs.

Hibari _did_ seem surprised by the action but instead of being thrown off by it he molded to it quickly, welcoming his body as strong hands moved to his waist and pulled him closer. Both gasped, breaking apart at the intimate contact to stare at each other. Not finding any answers as to what this was or even really as to what they were doing Tsuna thought it would be probably best to pull away for now. Hibari, however, had other ideas.

Before he could even _begin_ to move away, Hibari had his head trapped in his hands again as he was pulled in for another kiss. He didn't bother to resist when he felt the taller man's warmth, leaning into it instead as his hands moved to cling to Hibari's arms. It wasn't long before his mouth was being devoured in a way he had never experienced before, curious hands roaming his body. It made him feel inexperienced and clumsy the way the dark haired man's lips moved over his and he was unable to keep up. Of course, being distracted by Hibari's hand movements really didn't help either.

When it became harder and harder to draw breath they drew apart, Tsuna gasping and dizzy, before Hibari started in on his throat. As teeth nipped and grazed along his skin Tsuna couldn't help feeling like he had felt this before... but couldn't recall if maybe it was a dream? Or a past experience with Gokudera or Yamamoto? It was getting hard to focus.

It didn't help that Hibari was driving him crazy, his body soon becoming restless. In an attempt to soothe it he undulated his body lightly... which only created an arousing friction. Shivering at the feel he couldn't help squirming more, something that Hibari didn't seem to mind as the mouth on his neck became more aggressive. The quicker his breath came and the more heated his body got made him feel more and more dizzy. It took Tsuna a minute to realize that it wasn't an effect Hibari was creating.

"Nnn... s-stop..." He moaned lightly, pushing the taller man back while trying not to faint at the same time.

Hibari did as asked, drawing back and catching sight of the flushed face with a small frown. "What's wrong?"

"I feel faint..." Tsuna mumbled, closing his eyes against the dizziness. Not only did it feel awful but it was bringing back bad memories. Of Rino... and the attack. His losses.

Concerned, Hibari brought a hand to the brunette's forehead and frowned more when it was hot to the touch. Pulling the smaller man close, petting his hair gently, he tried to comfort him the best he could while locating the bottle of water. He probably needed more hydration.

**xxXXxx**

Soft music floated through the air as a greeting to those who were gathering, only a select few knowing the tune and meaning of it. The notes were bittersweet and filled with emotion as an undertone of melancholy mixed with the usual tune. Instead of dragging the original song down, though, it seemed to make it even more beautiful and heartfelt. Something only the songwriter could do.

Soft brown eyes fell on the musician, taking in the way his body moved as he played and the way his face remained focused yet free of any of the emotion that was put into his music. He looked so beautiful and lonely. Like a songbird who had lost it's reason to sing and was trying to call that reason back to it. It was hard to resist the urge to go over there... but he knew it wouldn't be appreciated. And now was _not_ the time to fight or to cause any unneeded grief or anger.

"You know Takeshi-kun... I've come to see that the loud man is actually quiet tolerable. When quiet." A light voice spoke up from beside the swordsman, causing him to tense before relaxing when he saw who it was.

"Mukuro." The man acknowledged politely.

"Kufufu... you seem less than pleased to see me." Mukuro smiled, not seeming bothered by that thought at all.

"Not at all!" Yamamoto smiled genuinely as he slipped his hands into his dress pants pockets, looking around the room. Spotting two new arrivals, one catching his attention, he decided to go greet them, pausing a second to call back, "Just... don't cause any trouble."

To that Mukuro merely smirked. Shaking his head Yamamoto continued over to the new arrival, smiling and holding out a hand when within reach. "Dino."

Said blonde looked at him with slight surprise before smiling lightly and shaking the offered hand. "Takeshi."

"Why the long face?" The swordsman teased, pulling the older man towards him and slinging an arm around his shoulders.

Dino rolled his eyes as he accepted the friendly embrace. "Why, because I am a horse of course. Har har."

They both laughed, recalling the first time Dino had ever said that Tsuna. His blank face was too funny and everyone had teased him about it for a few days.

Sighing at the memory Yamamoto turned his attention back to his companion. "But really... you seem so down."

"My date stood me up. Again." Dino muttered in a pouting tone, looking off to the side.

"What?" Yamamoto asked, completely thrown by that answer.

"Ahaha! Kidding!" Dino replied quickly, brushing his previous answer aside. "Honestly though... we're celebrating Tsuna's birthday... and he's not here. What should have been a defining moment in Vongola history! Why wouldn't I be sad?"

Yamamoto watched sadly as the blonde wiped at watering eyes. Maybe he should have thought about his question a little more before he asked it.

"Speaking of Tsuna..." Dino said after a minute, composing himself. "Isn't... that Tsuna's song?"

Both men turned to where Gokudera still sat, playing the piano as members and friends of their family talked and greeted each other.

"Yeah..." The younger man answered lightly.

Dino looked around the room, taking the small crowd in before turning back to his companion. "I'm surprised at the small amount of people."

Yamamoto looked around too before laughing. "Gokudera wanted close friends and family. _Only_."

"And what Gokudera wants, he gets?" Dino asked in a teasing tone, nudging the dark haired man.

Yamamoto had the grace to blush at that teasing accusation, both knowing for the most part... that because of his affections for the shorter man it was true. "There is that... but I could also see where he was coming from. It's hard to trust people at this moment in time. Plus I think we should just be thankful that he decided to _share_ his Juudaime instead of hoarding his memory all to himself."

Both chuckled lightly at that until the soft scent of feminine perfume caught their attention. Both turned, pulling apart, to see Bianchi coming toward them with a small frown on her beautiful face. When she made it to where the two stood she nodded a quick greeting to Dino before turning her attention to Yamamoto.

"Mama and Papa will not be coming. Mama wants to be alone and Papa is not going to leave her behind." Bianchi said lowly, glancing once at her brother. "So once Longchamp and I-Pin arrive we can get this thing started."

Yamamoto nodded his understanding before excusing himself from the two and going to make sure that everything was ready. He was happy to see that everything was coming together nicely and that there wasn't much to worry about. Once the last two guests did arrive he called Gokudera from the piano.

The Storm Guardian greeted everyone politely and thanked them for coming before giving a formal introduction to what this gathering was for. After the introduction he led them all to a small table that had twenty-one pictures on it either brought by a guest of the party or sent by someone who had known Tsuna and called him a friend. Each person who had brought a picture or, if the owner was not present, a person who had been there at the time would come up and explain it. Soon fond memories and laughter was shared whether the picture was silly or more serious is nature. Whether it commemorated something or showed defeat. Every side of Tsuna was shown. The friend, the student, the brother, the mentor, the son, the supporter, the lover, ...the leader.

When they were done with the pictures they were called to dinner, the special being some of Tsuna's favorite dishes. As they all ate, throughout the dinner, each person stood up at some point to give a toast to Tsuna. Some brought laughter. Some brought tears. Though, Mukuro left them all feeling a little awkward after his rather perverse toast.

Gokudera, of course, threw a fit and had to be held back by Yamamoto and Ryohei. When the Yamamoto met Mukuro's gaze he was annoyed to see the small smirk there. Obviously the Mist Guardian had done that because he had said not to cause any trouble. Why must the man take everything as a challenge?

After dinner everyone received a piece of cake and a marker. At the many confused faces Gokudera explained that while they ate they should think of a wish they would like to have sent to Tsuna. When the cake was finished the explanation for the markers and request was soon revealed as they were all led to the courtyard where twenty-one sky lanterns were laid out before them. Each person grabbed one, some more than one since there were be extras otherwise, and wrote out their wishes on the delicate paper. Once everyone was done Gokudera went around and lit each lantern then, together, they released them.

They all watched their wishes float off into the night sky. Wishes that they knew would never come true. Wishes that would remain unfulfilled, but that didn't stop them from hoping anyway.

**xxXXxx**

Inhaling sharply Tsuna was suddenly shocked awake, frightened gasps falling from his lips as he sat up and looked around the dark room in confusion. Nothing was making sense as he took in the suffocating silence and dark shadows. Why was it dark here? And so quiet? Where was—why wasn't... oh.

Catching his breath Tsuna relaxed slowly as he realized it had all been a nightmare. The memories, the voices, and the faces. Just a nightmare. Fisting a hand in his hair he tried to forget about it but the more he tried the more clear the images became. Groaning he allowed himself to flop back, staring up at the ceiling. Was this punishment for trying to forget? For letting go slowly, piece by painful piece?

As his birthday had drawn near so did the memories of his family. They began to resurface like a sea mammal desperate for air. What was and what _should_ have been started to haunt him. Luckily when he turned his attention to Hibari... everything seemed to fade. And then Hibari had left him—well, he thought he had. It had become harder to push aside. Now it was there, haunting him in his sleep.

He didn't want to think about it! Why didn't his mind understand that? Thinking about the past was bad enough but being forced to face what would never be now because the ignition for most of them was never started with that one important event made him feel sick again. The Inheritance Ceremony. He really didn't need that plaguing him too.

Sitting up with a frustrated sigh he ran his fingers through his hair and looked around his dark room. He needed something to distract himself. Before he could even think on what the answer came to him. Hibari.

For once he didn't fight or question it. He didn't hesitate either. Kicking free of his blankets he climbed silently out of bed, going to his door and opening it. Stepping into the dark hallway he moved silently to Hibari's room, opening the door and stepping inside. It was just as dark and silent here, yet... it didn't feel as lonely. Making his way to the bed quietly he climbed onto it slowly, pausing only when Hibari seemed to wake up, an instantly threatening aura filling the room. Tsuna couldn't help shivering in intimidation before announcing his presence to his master.

Hibari calmed at his voice, relaxing. Tsuna, taking that as an invitation, moved closer before climbing on top of the older man. Hibari tensed as his weight settled over the larger body but he didn't shy away.

"I'm don't want to be alone..." He explained lightly, blushing as he felt out his master's bare chest with his hands.

Hibari took his words in silence before relaxing again. They each moved around until he was laying comfortably between the older man's legs, his head resting against the bare chest. A soothing hand caressed his hair while he took comfort in the warm body heat. The petting and warmth lulled him back toward slumber until the memories came back.

Twitching back to awareness, heart racing, he soon calmed when a kiss was pressed to his forehead. Strangely it made him feel safer. And with that safety... came the waterworks. Tears filled his eyes as he allowed himself to think about all of the wishes, hopes, and dreams that went unfulfilled with his family. Like watching Fuuta, Lambo, and I-Pin graduate. Like watching Ryohei win a wold wide boxing match. Seeing Chrome and Kyoko become beautiful brides. Seeing Mukuro become a better man... although that may have taken more than a lifetime anyway.

Laughing weakly at that thought he sniffled lightly, nuzzling into the warm chest. He wanted to see Yamamoto confess his feelings for Gokudera. The two would be good together. While he was sure the bomber would aggressively refuse at first... he knew the smart man would soon come to appreciate the swordsman's loyalty and deep affections for him.

It was hard to believe that one choice could mean having to give up so much. More than he had anticipated. And now, more than ever, he saw it was more than he had wanted to.

-Chapter 21 Part 2 End-

_**x x x **_

**LINKS TO TSUNAxENMA KISSES: **(remove the spaces, obviously)

kaitothefang. deviantart. com/ art/ Kiss-sketch-181147148 -By KaitoTheFang! Still a WIP, but still cute! Thank you! :D

lorey. deviantart. com/ gallery/ #/ d2z086p -By Lorey! OMG! Not only is there the kiss... but there is ENMA BUTT TOO!~ -fantard squeal- Many other sexy pictures too! Mukuroooo! 8-D

_**x x x **_

**A/N Part 2:** And there you have chapter 21! Tsuna's birthday chapter! You know what I JUST friggin' noticed—and believe me! It was unintentional! This is the 21st chapter posted on Tsuna's birthday (and the day after)... for his 21st Birthday. Dude. CREEPY! D: Either it is all pure coincidence or I am subconsciously a genius, lol!

Anyway! So... I said in the last part that I would explain the kiss in this one. Well. I can't. .; But people seem to understand and like it anyway. So. That's good. :D This part! Hibari and the amusement park. Oh, Hibari! I love you! -hearts- Lol, and I don't know where Hibird went. ('Cause you think he would have gone too, of course maybe he didn't like all of the people)

LOL! Tsuna throwing up on Hibari's shoes! XD You just know it was subconscious justice!

THE KISSING! 8D Oh noes, Tsuna couldn't handle the hotness of making out with Hibari? (Nah, he was just sick)

Vongola! OMGosh, I wanted them to do something special and creative... but when I got to their part... I just totally drew a blank. D: I feel so bad! I liked writing Mukuro though. As to what his toast was, I have no idea. It was perverted and sexual toward Tsuna though. Good ol' Mukuro.

IGNORE THAT LAST SAPPY PART WITH TSUNA AND HIBARI! -gasp-

Okay! So... next chapter is going to be posted... er, IDK. I will try to get it posted by Halloween since the next chapter contains Halloween in it. Ahahaha! Halloween! Sexy costumes! XD There will also be some tricks and treats in there! Oh gosh, I really hope I can hit this deadline now! :3 Until then...

_**x x x**_

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Three Little Words


	24. Three Little Words

**Chapter 22: Three Little Words**

**Author's Notes Part 1:** FIRST OFF! **THANK YOU **to everyone who has given support and understanding comments during this horrible time of crappy USBs. It really does help. :3

So! I finally get this chapter out to you. Yay? Sorry it wasn't on Halloween like I had hoped... which reminds me. **HAPPY BELATED HALLOWEEN!** 8D I hope everyone had a good time, no matter what you did.

That aside... I am going to warn you all now. I really don't know what to say about this chapter. I don't really like it. It's weird and... yeah. What is worse is I don't really know how to fix it either. And it's stressful. The only reason I am sharing it is in hopes that I can move on after this and hopefully get 'back on track' with the next one. Also... maybe a reader can point out something I am just not getting maybe?

OR maybe it's just me. I don't know. So... read on and please don't get mad if you're left with a 'WTF?' feeling... because I can sympathize. D:

_**x x x**_

Hibari awoke to an unusual heat pressing against his side. It took another second or two for him to take in that it wasn't just his side... there was heat along his chest and over his legs as well. From there it took another five seconds for him to conclude that this heat was from a body. And that made him tense, though he eased barely a few seconds later when his movements stirred the scent of vanilla and citrus to his nose. His pet. From there it was easy to recall how he had ended up in this position. Light surprise fell over him once more as he mentally went over the things he had learned.

His pet... his birthday was yesterday. He had turned twenty-one. He was older than he had originally thought. He wasn't a very good drunk.

Hibari snorted lightly at that thought, moving his head a little to get a better look at his rabbit only to have his vision partially obscured by wild sienna locks. Warm breath puffed over his neck and shoulder as his rabbit slept on peacefully... though who knew for how much longer. Surely when the herbivore awoke it would be to misery. He couldn't help a small smile of satisfaction at that thought. He would show no sympathy. After all... those had been his favorite shoes.

A small frown curved his lips at remembering how he had thrown them out once home, not bothering to have them cleaned. He really didn't think any amount of cleaning would get the vomit completely from the expensive leather...

Tsuna was so warm. Comfortably so. But it was not to last forever, it would seem, as sleep pulled away from him and he was tugged toward consciousness. He tried to fight it. He didn't want to wake up yet. A voice inside told him he would regret it the second he opened his eyes, though he wasn't really sure why. Besides. The warmth he was wrapped partially around was too comforting to want to give up. But it was a lost battle. Sleep defied him and soon the warm comfort was replaced by a horrible churning sensation in his stomach and a dull pounding in his head.

Groaning softly he started to open his eyes only to instantly regret it as the early morning light burned his retinas like he was staring straight at the sun. _What the hell? _Shifting in an attempt to block out the harsh light he was distracted when his hand slid along a bare chest instead of his sheets like he was expecting. Freezing for a second, another later he sat up quickly—despite his protesting head—and looked down. Instant confusion fell over him.

"Hi...bari-san?" His dry voice rasped before he winced, seeking shelter behind his hand and swallowing thickly in an attempt to moisten his mouth. "Wha... what are you doing here?"

Sitting up cautiously, watching the smaller male intently and mentally swearing to beat him beyond black and blue if he _dared_ to throw up on his bed, he took in the question before blinking slowly. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't... didn't you have to go out of town?" Tsuna elaborated before moaning and falling back onto the bed in an attempt to soothe the chaos his body had become with his abrupt movements the few seconds earlier.

Hibari opened his mouth to give a short reply before pausing and thinking about the question. Rolling his eyes he moved to the edge of his bed. "I already explained this to you. I will not repeat myself just because _you_ cannot remember due to a drunken haze that was foolishly brought on in an immature and childish act."

With that Hibari got to his feet and left the room leaving Tsuna to be miserable and confused all alone. Tsuna blinked at his master's words before frowning as he tried to think around his throbbing headache. It took him a minute or two but he was soon able to recall nearly clearly how Hibari had left him... and then he had went to Haru's. Alcohol had been introduced and he had drank more than needed.

And then he remembered... rocking. That didn't make any sense to him. Thinking on it for another minute he recalled the amusement park. And then the ride home. His cheeks heated as he recalled the kiss he had shared with the taller man, the way the dominating mouth had moved over his.

Before he could dwell on it too long Hibari was back, catching his attention as a glass of cool water and a small pill was brought to him. Blinking for a second he soon smiled with gratitude as he took each item, swallowing the pill then downing it with water. "Thank you..."

"Come." Hibari commanded, taking the slim brunette by the arm and pulling him to his feet. The smaller male stumbled along without much choice as he was led to the kitchen and forced to sit at the table where a light breakfast of toast with honey and banana slices had been prepared, accompanied with some ginger tea.

Tsuna stared with mild surprise before looking to his master with a hesitant smile. "Hibari-san, thank you."

Hibari brushed it aside before telling his pet he needed to hurry so he would not be late to the woman's shop. He paused for a second before turning to glare at his rabbit who actually shrunk away from the look. "Which reminds me... there will now be some new rules set into place. Any amount of breaking them will get you bitten to death and locked in your room until the urge to do worse ebbs."

**xXx**

"...no matter what. So that means now whenever I am around you I have to be chaperoned by either Enma-kun, Kabe-san, or Hibari-san himself. No exceptions. I'm sorry, Haru-chan." Tsuna finished explaining some of his new rules to Haru and Enma as he cleaned off the checkout counter, sighing lightly. He really didn't understand what Hibari had against Haru.

Enma listened with a small frown as he worked on his sewing project while Haru silently seethed before finally snapping when Tsuna finished talking.

"That's not fair! Why is Haru being made the scapegoat?" The young woman raged, stomping her foot as she clenched her fists before crossing her arms. "Hibari-san is the one who didn't keep his word! Also Tsuna-san is an adult! Hibari-san can't tell Tsuna-san what to do! Why do you have to listen to him?"

Tsuna opened his mouth to reply before catching himself and frowning. It really wasn't that easy... and it wasn't that easy to tell Haru that it wasn't either. How do you explain that you're someone's pet? Besides... did she really have to say the things she did? He was touched, really, that she had defended him but from what Hibari had said... some things were unnecessary. "Haru it's not that simple. And you really didn't have to say some of those—"

"Don't defend _him_!" Haru growled, glaring with dark brown eyes. "If Hibari-san can't handle the truth then—"

"Why did you have to say things that you knew would make him angry?" Tsuna argued back, starting to get mad. He knew Hibari had an unreasonable dislike toward Haru but maybe this time his master's annoyance with the girl was justified and it really sucked being caught in the middle. "Why did you have to say—"

"Because you couldn't!" Haru yelled at him, shaking lightly. "Tsuna-san never stands up to Hibari-san!"

A few seconds after Haru blurted that her eyes widened before she turned instantly apologetic. Before she could open her mouth to express it, however, Tsuna turned his back to her.

"Even if that _was_ true that doesn't mean I need you to stand up for me Haru. And don't presume to understand anything about my relationship with Hibari-san when you know _nothing_." Tsuna spoke calmly and with control but the anger was there, sharp with warning.

Haru stood her ground for another second before deflating and turning on her heel to flee up to the second floor. Enma watched his boss quietly before turning his eyes toward his brunette friend with worry. He didn't know what to think of the fight. Was that the end of their friendship? Or was it one of those 'heat of the moment' things and soon they would forgive each other and everything would be normal again?

About to turn back to his work he paused when he saw his friend bow his head a little and the small shoulders shake. Setting his things aside he walked over to where the shorter man stood, hesitating for a second, before reaching out and placing his hand on a tense arm.

Tsuna froze for a second before relaxing. "I'm... sorry you had to see that."

"Tsuna-kun..." Enma questioned hesitantly, sliding his hand down touch his friend's cold one. He was answered with curious eyes as Tsuna turned his head a little to look at him. "Hibari-san... he—h-he... isn't abusive or too controlling... is he?"

Tsuna blinked before his eyes widened in surprise. Then he started laughing, much to Enma's embarrassment. The red head blushed when Tsuna threw his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as he continued to laugh.

"Enma, I love you. Really!" Tsuna managed to gasp between laughs, unable to take the question seriously like he probably should.

Enma blushed as dark red as his hair, tensing for a second before awkwardly hugging the smaller man back. He knew that the words should be taken in a playful context but still, hearing them caused a more real reaction that he could have ever expected.

Catching his breath Tsuna pulled back, wiping the tears from his eyes before sighing and shaking his head lightly. "Hibari-san isn't like that... really. I owe Hibari-san a lot... and sometimes his rules are overly strict but I knew what I was getting into from the beginning. Hibari-san made it clear... and still, I chose to stay. Hibari-san has his tyrant moments but... normally he just lives his life and I live mine. Please don't worry."

Enma nodded his understanding slowly before giving his friend a small smile. Tsuna returned it before stepping back and looking around the shop.

"Well, back to work I guess..." The brunette sighed shooing Enma back to his corner.

The taller man went silently and the two remained that way for most of the day.

**xXx**

When Tsuna made it home later that day he couldn't help feeling sick to his stomach and sad. His mood got worse when he returned to see that Hibari had left him while he was out. Or, so said the note that he found on his door.

_Out of town. Back tomorrow._

_Master_

He was slightly cheered when Kusakabe came over that night with a loaded pizza, soda, and beer. Entertained with action and horror movies brought by his friend Tsuna and Kusakabe spent the night just hanging out. It was a nice distraction from his fight with Haru and Hibari's absence.

**xxXXxx**

Hibari was home by the time Tsuna awoke the next morning. With enough time to greet him and quickly thank him for breakfast Tsuna was off to help at the shop. With Halloween approaching Haru needed all hands at any time they were free. While he was hesitant at first because of their fight he figured, in the end, that he couldn't turn his back on Haru just because of the other day. She still needed help and he had said he would help.

Arriving at the shop he saw Enma was already there—much to his relief. Whether Hibari had laid the rules out in a moment of anger or actually meant them was _not_ to be tested. Not seeing Haru on the main floor he reluctantly went up to the second. When he didn't see her there either he relaxed a little, unable to help feeling a little bad at his actions. He wasn't sure what to do with himself around her.

Luckily Haru knew the answer to that. Attention caught by the sound of someone coming up the stairs, he looked up to see it was Haru. Both froze at the sight of each other before Haru's eyes filled with tears and she started crying.

"Waaah Tsuna-san! Haru is so sorry!" The young woman sobbed, hugging the box she held to her chest. "You were just so s-sad! And Hibari-san was so—Haru j-just..."

Watching his friend cry, the way her hair fell into her eyes and the tears streaked her cheeks—even the way snot started to dribble from her nose... he suddenly found her endearing. He was reminded of Lambo when he would cry and couldn't help smiling lightly. Walking over to where she stood at the top of the stairs he pulled away from the edge gently before using his sleeve to wipe at her face.

"Don't cry Haru..." He said lightly, smiling again when she hiccuped in surprise, quieting down to just sniffling.

Figuring that in this particular fight the best way to forgive was to forget he turned his attention to the box Haru held and looked it over. "What's that?"

Haru sniffled a few seconds longer, staring at him, before looking to the box as well. "Halloween decorations. The shop still needs to be decorated..."

"Ah... want help?" He asked lightly, looking around at the undecorated walls. Before he could take much in he squawked in surprise as he was pounced on, hugged tightly until it became hard to draw breath. "Ha-Haru!"

"S-Sorry!" The girl laughed weakly, pulling back and wiping at her eyes with her own sleeve. "Help me?"

Tsuna sighed lightly before looking over some of the stuff in the box. "Enma-kun is going to have to help too. He's taller than both of us."

That got Haru talking excitedly about the things she had and where she wanted them to go. Soon all three were busy decorating between helping any customers that stopped by and before the day was out the shop was complete. While they decorated Haru went on about the plans for Tsuna's birthday. They were going to do it on Halloween. Haru and Enma wouldn't tell him what it was going to be—which made him a little nervous. What if Hibari wouldn't allow it?

He felt a little better when Enma promised that it would be fine. Since he felt that he and Enma shared the same ideas on what was fine... he decided to trust his friend on this and not worry too much about what Haru would try to push for.

**xxXXxx**

The closer that Halloween came the more nervous Tsuna got. Hibari was gone more and more and it was starting to get to be for longer periods of time. Haru was soon talking non-stop about the upcoming party, which reminded Tsuna that he still hadn't asked if he could go out... which then got him to wondering what Hibari did for the holiday. The older man hadn't mentioned a party or anything of the sort. Maybe he didn't celebrate it?

When Haru started talking about costumes not only did Tsuna get nervous but Enma too. Which made Tsuna _more _nervous. Wasn't Enma suppose to be _in _on it? They would share looks and try not to think too much about it for their own sanity but sometimes it would be hard. Especially when Haru started asking for their measurements and muttered about 'what colors would be best' or whether or not 'too much skin would be exposed'.

When the date drew closer Tsuna wondered if he should talk to Hibari about it... only to find that the man was almost never home. This kind of surprised him. Though it made sense when he finally asked Kusakabe about it and the older man explained that with Halloween coming closer Hibari was out keeping the city safe from delinquents and vandals. In a way Tsuna found it kind of funny. _That_ was how Hibari spent his Halloweens? It was... admirable. Although, without being able to see the man much he wasn't able to ask about going out with Haru and Enma.

Which, in the end, didn't matter. On the day of Halloween, as Tsuna prepared to help out Haru at the shop for a few hours, Enma surprised Hibari and himself by stopping by and telling the older man that he was kidnapping Tsuna for the night so he and Haru could celebrate Tsuna's birthday belatedly in a hesitant yet determined voice before grabbing said male and dragging him off.

The biggest surprise came when Hibari did nothing to stop them. Until Tsuna received a angry text about how they would be 'talking about this' when he got home. Even though it was merely words... it still sent a shiver of fear down his spine as he understood he was in trouble. A part of him wanted to run home and appease his master... but as Enma held his hand the whole way to Haru's shop he couldn't quell that part that wanted to see if the night would be worth it.

**xXx**

When night finally fell and they closed up the shop Tsuna couldn't help feeling a hint of excitement along with anticipation for what was going to be happening. It was party time. Though it leaned more toward fear as Haru finished closing up before turning to where he and Enma stood, a mischievous smirk falling over her face.

"Party time boys! I bet you can't wait to see your costumes!" Haru began excitedly, as she clapped her hands. "Just you wait! You're going to _love_ them!"

Tsuna and Enma watched as the girl skipped off to the back room, the two looking at each other with hesitation once she was out of sight.

"Do you know what she has planned?" Tsuna asked softly, groaning when Enma shook his head.

"She guarded that secret with her life. I don't know what the big deal is..." Enma replied lightly, both men turning their attention back to Haru when she reappeared with three garment bags in hand.

"Haru decided to go with a theme! It will unite us and it will be fun!" She explained as she approached them, stopping in front of them and holding the bags out. Tsuna and Enma each took the one with their name on it slowly. "Enma-san and Tsuna-san can change in the back room! Haru will go upstairs."

Before either man could say anything on it Haru left them to it. Enma, the brave soul, opened his bag first and blinked slowly before curiously pulling his costume out. It was just an odd frock coat with some plaid pants and mismatched socks.

"Umm..." Enma blinked again. "I think I am missing some pieces."

Tsuna stared for another second before turning to his own bag and opening it. "Hiiih! I think Haru gave me the wrong bag!"

Curious, Enma moved over to see the brunette's costume only to stop and stare openly at the few items inside. Short shorts, a striped vest with matching striped socks, and black arm socks? "Umm..."

"Haru!" Tsuna called out loudly, setting the bag aside on the counter. "You gave me the wrong bag!"

"Down in a minute!" Haru called back, voice a little muffled. Apparently she was still changing.

Enma decided to wait with Tsuna instead of getting dressed, the two silently standing by until the heard the sound of heels on the stairs and turned to see Haru coming down in her costume. Both perked up a little at the sight of Haru in a short dress, striped stockings covering her legs, and a large box in hand.

"Haru has your accessories here—hahi? Why aren't you dressed?" Haru pouted as she made it down the steps, stopping to stare at her disobedient boys.

"Y-You... gave me the wrong bag..." Tsuna stuttered, blushing when he realized he was actually checking his friend out.

Frowning Haru walked over to where he stood and took a look at his bag. "No, that's yours. See! Haru has a tail and ears to go with it!"

Haru beamed as she searched for said objects and pulled them out. Tsuna just stared at them blankly before looking back to his bag.

"You want me to wear _that_? It looks like it's for a gir—_why_ do you want me to look like a girl?" Tsuna squawked, embarrassment and irritation flaring at once. "Just what the heck is it suppose to be anyway?"

Haru rolled her eyes. "You're going to be the Cheshire cat from Alice—"

"I am _not_ wearing that." Tsuna gasped as he looked the outfit over once more. "H-Hibari-san would kill me!"

"Hibari-san won't know!" Haru challenged, determination filling her small body as she prepared for war. "Put. It. On."

"N-No way!" Tsuna tried to defy stepping back.

Enma watched the two for another second before deciding to escape, taking his costume and going to the back room.

**xXx**

He couldn't believe it. It looked worse when _on_. A tortured groan threatened to escape as he took in his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't _believe_ he had let Haru bribe him into this. Of course the tears didn't help. He was such a sucker for tears... it wasn't even funny.

Staring at his reflection a little longer the groan finally escaped. He was going to die of embarrassment. He knew it. The Cheshire cat indeed! If he was suppose to be some sexy pin up version of it or something.

Haru had him dressed in a pink, magenta, and black striped halter vest that fit him almost like a second skin, two small pockets at his sides with a magenta collar and thick black line down his front where the buttons lay. The vest was short enough that it bared some of his midriff uncomfortably. With the vest he was paired with a pair of short black pleather shorts and striped thigh high stockings that matched the color of his vest.

Was Haru trying to make him a hooker or something? His accessories included pin-on magenta cat ears and tail, black fingerless gloves that went up to his elbows and had a cat's paw pad sewn where his palms were, a choker with a grinning cat on it, and black ankle boots that, luckily, didn't have a heel.

Not that it would have mattered compared to the rest of outfit. He felt overly exposed. Haru was a twisted one. And, quite possibly, hentai. It was kind of scary.

Looking away from the mirror finally he decided to go and tell Haru he couldn't do this. Not only was he uncomfortable... but he would freeze to death! Stepping from the back room out to where Enma and Haru were waiting he spotted the woman right away. "Haru! I can't... w-what?"

He instantly became unnerved when both Haru and Enma turned to stare at him, Enma dropping his hat in shock as Haru's eyes lit up and her cheeks went pink.

"Tsuna-san looks so wonderful!" Haru cheered happily, moving over to him and looking him over, adjusting his tail and ears before grooming his hair for him. "You're going to be a hit! Of course, as the birthday boy, you're suppose to be!"

"W-What?" Tsuna blinked, as Haru moved around him. From the corner of his eye he saw Enma lean down to pick up his hat.

Haru shook her head before moving to stand in front of him. "Tsuna-san must look hot tonight because you're the 'birthday boy'—belatedly or not. Where we are going this will get you free things, or so I have heard."

"B-But—" Tsuna tried to recall his arguments on why he couldn't wear this.

"Doesn't he look wonderful?" Haru asked Enma, talking over the brunette.

Tsuna blushed darkly when Enma actually looked away blushing, shrugging nervously. What did that mean? Did Enma like his look? Or was he too embarrassed to even look at him? Speaking of Enma... he took in his friend and recognized that the taller man was the character Mad Hatter. And he actually looked quite... appealing.

His red hair had been artfully tousled, probably by Haru, underneath a black top hat that had a large red silk scarf tied around it and the signature 'In This Style 10/6' tag. He also had a black and red pinstriped scarf tied in a large bow around his neck. What caught Tsuna's interest, more than mildly—to his embarrassment—was when he trailed lower to see that under the specially designed black frock coat, Enma was bare. There was no shirt or vest. Just his pale skin. One button was done up, closing the coat but other wise most of his chest and a part of his stomach was viewable. The sleeves came down to mid forearm and ended in white lace.

His pants were black, grey, and red plaid capris over red and orange socks. He looked nice but—why did he get to wear more clothes? On that note he looked back over to Haru and took her in in her costume of Alice, naturally. Even she got to wear more than he did! Her peasant blouse and blue bodice definitely provided more coverage than his little vest and her skirt with the puffy petticoat added to the white and light blue striped stockings had more coverage over her lower half. It wasn't fair!

"H-Haru. I can't wear this! I am going to freeze!" He tried to calmly reason as he looked back at his pitiful costume that left him nearly naked—at least that's how he felt.

"No worries! Haru has a cloak for Tsuna-san! And once we get to the place... you'll definitely be just fine with what you are in—trust Haru." The girl said simply, waving his protest aside. "Come on! Lets go out and party!"

"Ah! No! I—" All protest fell on deaf ears as he was dragged toward the door, Enma following behind.

**xXx**

When they finally made it to their destination Tsuna was less worried about his state of dress and more awed by the many costumed people gathered around the building waiting to get in. Apparently Haru and Enma had decided to bring him to some kind of club. Climbing out of the taxi, Haru took his hand and led him toward the entrance as he took Enma's hand to keep their small group from getting separated. He watched with interest he was led to the front of the line that had formed, Haru talking to the large man who stood as bouncer.

In a way it frightened him that someone so small like Haru would dare to talk to someone so large. Luckily there was no problem as they were allowed inside a minute later. Tsuna took in the people around him as he followed Haru, noticing that he was actually wearing quite a bit compared to some of the other club goers. Blushing, he turned his attention to Haru's back following her deeper inside until flashing lights and thrumming music that made his whole body vibrate grabbed his attention.

As they finally made it to the heart of the place Tsuna took everything in before smiling slowly. This... was going to be an experience. There were people in costume everywhere! The place had been decorated in a mix between Halloween and rave. There was music and dancing. Drinking and games too. It was a little overwhelming as he first took everything in but with Haru and Enma at his side it was easy to soon relax. They gave him the protected feeling that Yamamoto and Gokudera always did. Maybe not in the same way... but it was similar. Of course, he was sure no one here would try to kill him because he was Vongola.

He was checking things out in more detail when Haru leaned over to him and asked what he wanted to do first. Before he could think of an answer Haru screamed and pulled him out onto the dance floor as a fast beat techno song came on. He found himself dancing with Haru before he could even fully comprehend what was happening.

**xXx**

A few hours in Tsuna was amazed to find that he had danced with both Haru and Enma, been hit on by a few girls and even some guys... until Haru bared her fangs and chased them off. He was actually relieved. He had been offered drinks—some even freely because of his birthday status... just as Haru had said—but declined, feeling that Hibari would kill him where he stood if he came home drunk—or even slightly buzzed. Probably even if just _smelling_ like booze. Of course, there was no reason why his master wouldn't just kill him anyway for going off with Enma and Haru without properly asking. He sighed.

He had watched girls making out with their fellow girls, couples dancing intimately on the floor—some of it was a little embarrassing to watch. Even more so when he noted that he was _actually_ watching like some kind of perv. He had seen one small fight and a girl throw up all over her date. It was really quite interesting. Now he was waiting for Haru to come back from the bathroom, watching over her drink as Enma went to get him another cherry flavored soda.

In a way it was kind of weird to find himself here, in a place like this. Even though it wasn't his idea... still. It was also weird to think that Haru and Enma could plan an outing like this. Well, maybe not Haru. He was happy though. That they got to do this together. And that he got to see Enma more open and relaxed than usual. For once his friend wasn't an awkward ball of quiet clumsiness. He was still a little clumsy. And quiet, but there was a suave grace to him too. And he was actually talking more.

Shaking his head, laughing at himself, he wondered what it was he was thinking about. He wasn't making much sense. That made him pause. Why shouldn't he be making sense? It wasn't like he was drinking anything. Shrugging he looked up to see Enma making his way over to their table. And his breath caught.

The way the lights hit the red head was magical. The colors mixed well with the colors on his costume and his pale skin seemed to glow a little. How had he not noticed it before? When the taller male made it to their table he jumped to his feet, taking the drinks and setting them aside.

"Enma, lets dance!" Tsuna said with a smile, not giving his friend an opportunity to protest as he took a hot hand and led the hatter out onto the floor.

"What about the drinks?" Enma asked into Tsuna's ear in order to be heard over the loud music.

Tsuna shivered at the feel of warm breath caressing his skin before laughing and leaning into Enma's ear to reply. "Haru should be back soon. And if she really doesn't want to drink from an unattended cup then she can just get a new one."

With that the two started dancing to the music, Tsuna slowly edging closer as Enma's heat moved against him. Enma didn't seem to mind, pressing back when they finally made contact, though his cheeks went a light red. Tsuna found that adorable. Grinning, he threw his arms around his friend's neck and hugged him. Well, he meant it to be a hug. Somehow during the embrace their lips met and instead of pulling away like before, each leaned into it.

Enma seemed hesitant and experimental at first until Tsuna pulled him in, nipping at a plump bottom lip and pressing against the taller man with confidence. The kiss remained closed lipped until Tsuna pulled back, pressing a light kiss to a smooth jaw.

"Are you okay with this Enma-kun?" He asked curiously, part of him slightly amazed at his daring and the other wondering why he was so daring. Instinctively he knew it wasn't natural... but he couldn't be bothered with that at the moment. Not when Enma was staring at him looking torn between going forward or pulling back.

"I... don't..." Enma trailed off, brows furrowing.

Tsuna blinked before smiling in understanding. Reaching up he petted his friend's head, much like Hibari would do to comfort him. "It's okay Enma. You don't have to like me or anything. I'm sorr—"

"No! It's not like that! I... Tsuna-kun, you're..." Enma paused before leaning in quickly, kissing him awkwardly.

Tsuna blinked and tried to pull back only to suddenly find himself trapped in a strong grip. Exhaling in surprise, his lips parted and a second later his tongue met with Enma's—which surprised him more. The most shocking thing, though, was when Enma became aggressive. There was no more hesitation or second thoughts. Just heat and tongues and wandering hands. Attention seeking hips and tangled legs... until a furious cry and a hard yank on his arm pulled them apart, Tsuna looking around wildly until his eyes landed on a fuming Haru.

"What is going on here?" She managed to growl over the music, some of the people dancing close by stopping to see what was going on.

"I... w-we were just—" Tsuna tried to explain only to be cut off as Haru tugged on his arm. Silently he marveled at her strength.

"We're leaving!" Haru called out as she moved.

"But—" He tried to protest, pulling back.

"_Now_! Or I am calling Hibari-san!" Haru threatened dangerously.

Tsuna froze, feeling that was _way_ below the belt, before being pulled along again. He wanted to resist but was stopped from that motion when Enma came up behind him and told him to just go home.

"Don't touch him!" Haru yelled, pulling the smaller male away from the taller one.

Enma held his hands up in surrender while Tsuna tried to figure out just what the _hell_ was going on. Why was Haru so angry? And why did the thought of Hibari make him feel like he had done something bad?

Both men silently followed the angry woman back to their table where they grabbed their personal items and then left. Tsuna was left to shiver in the chilly night air as neither friend offered him their warmth until the taxi came. Once it did, though, and they climbed in he found the heat little stuffy as Haru pushed him to one side, sitting between Enma and himself as if to keep them separated. The ride was silent and uncomfortable. Which made him grateful when he was the first one dropped off. Unsure as to what to say he just climbed out and closed the door behind him.

Making it home he breathed a sigh of relief when the warmth of the place surrounded him as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him quietly. Looking around he saw that the lights were on which meant Hibari was home. And up. That made him pause. He really didn't want to talk to him at the moment. Listening quietly, unable to hear the man in the kitchen or see him in the living room, he tried to scurry off to his room and sleep before he was noticed. It seemed to be working until he turned the corner and was assaulted by a happy fluff ball.

"Hisagi! Hisagi!" Hibird chirped loudly, landing on his head and snuggling into his hair before pecking curiously at a magenta ear.

"Hibird, hush!" Tsuna hissed lightly, looking around for an angry master. Luckily it seemed Hibari hadn't heard. Pulling the small bird from his hair he held him lightly against his chest before continuing on to his room.

"Herbivore."

_Crap!_

Tensing as he froze for a second he then sighed and walked past his door toward Hibari's, where the voice had come from. Slowing at the doorway, he peeked around the frame to see his master sitting on his bed, a book in hand. "H-Hello..."

Hibari set his book aside, eyes narrowing slightly. "Come here."

Closing his eyes and hoping for Hibari to be gentle Tsuna stepped into the room and made his way toward his master only to freeze like a frightened doe when the older man inhaled sharply, jumping to his feet.

"What are you wearing?" Hibari asked, almost incredulously, as he took his pet in.

"Huh—ah! Oh, u-um... H-Haru had a costume theme... and I—i-it is pretty ridiculous isn't it?" The brunette laughed nervously. How could he have forgotten about his costume? He should have asked for a second to change before facing off with Hibari!

He didn't get a reply as the taller man just stared at him for another minute. Unnerved, he was about to ask if he could go change before an alarmed squeak was issued instead when Hibari suddenly lunged at him, taking his arm and holding him in place when he tried to instinctively flee.

"Hi-Hibari-san?" He questioned with a barely hidden tremor in his voice, unsure of what was happening when his jaw was taken in a strong hand and lifted before cold eyes scanned his neck. He blinked in confusion when Hibari inhaled deeply before gasping lightly when his jaw was released and the hand moved down to his vest, undoing the buttons. "W-What are you—"

He gasped a second time when it finally clicked. Hibari was _checking_ him. Blushing and annoyed he tried to jerk free only to have Hibari tighten his grip on him.

"Let me go! I didn't do anything!" He cried out, batting Hibari's hand from his vest.

"You're dressed like _that_ and expect me to believe you?" Hibari growled back as he moved his hand down to the shorts instead, pulling the top down a little at the hip area to check for any marks.

Batting at the hand more insistently, blushing darkly, Tsuna tried to defend himself. "Even if I _did_ sleep with someone it's none of _your_ business! And it hurts that you have so little trust in me!"

That made Hibari pause, their gazes meeting as the searching hand pulled back. "_Should_ I trust you?"

About to open his mouth to say he should he paused when he thought of the kiss with Enma. So he wasn't _completely_ innocent. But he hadn't slept with anyone. That was the truth at least. "I didn't sleep with anyone Hibari-san..."

The older man was silent for a minute before finally releasing him. Going back to his bed Hibari picked up his book and sat down. Tsuna watched him before curiosity fell over him. The way Hibari had stared at him... and the comment he had made on his costume—did he... find it appealing?

A secret thrill went through him at that thought. Did this costume make Hibari look at him in a different way? Ah! He suddenly recalled Enma's expression and understood why he had blushed and looked away. Turning his attention back to the other man he noticed that it almost seemed as if... the dark haired man was trying to _pointedly_ ignore him. Recalling his courage from earlier he did his best to instill it once again because this was an opportunity he just _couldn't_ miss. Smirking on the inside he took a small step toward where Hibari sat on the bed and pouted.

"Hibari-san?" He made sure to fidget nervously.

"What?" Hibari responded with impatience, not looking at him.

"I-Is my costume really that bad? Do you think Haru actually tricked me into wearing this so she could laugh behind my back?" He asked carefully, grabbing his tail to clutch onto.

Hibari met his gaze again before subtly scanning his body and snorting. "I highly doubt that. More like she made you eye candy for her to ogle at the whole night."

"Ah! That reminds me!" Tsuna gasped and looked around for a clock before pulling a relieved look. "Good! There is still time!"

Moving to stand in front of the sitting man he smiled and leaned down toward where his face was.

"There is still a few minutes left of Halloween and I remembered that I had wanted to—well, Trick or Treat, Hibari-san?" He breathed out with light excitement.

"I'm not giving you anything." Hibari replied, looking up into his eyes.

"I was asking what you wanted, Hibari-san." Tsuna explained, looking confused as to why he had been misunderstood. When the older man eyes narrowed he pouted again. "Indulge me! You didn't get to do anything fun and I know you're probably going to punish me something horrible later... please. Trick or Treat?"

When Hibari started to open his mouth Tsuna cut him off, standing straight.

"You probably want a treat huh? I don't want to be killed for a trick. But what to treat you with since I don't have any candy... oh!" He smiled and bravely climbed onto Hibari's lap while pushing his book hand aside. "Since I'm dressed as a cat should I be a different kind of pet for a moment? Bestow my affection in a different way?"

He had to hold back a snicker when a small trace of confusion fell over Hibari's face for a second before he masked it. Was _this_ why Mukuro liked playing with people? Because they made the cutest expressions? Feeling he should push forward before Hibari got the chance to kick his ass he placed his hands on a clothed chest and leaned forward, licking surprised lips seductively.

Feeling the taller man tense under him he pushed closer, taking a bottom lip between his and nipping lightly. Before he could do anything else the back of his neck was grabbed and he was pulled back, a dark gleam coming over steel blue eyes.

"Were you drinking again?" Was growled darkly at him, his body reacting in a way it probably shouldn't at the tone.

"What? No! Really, I only had flavored soda and..." He paused as he thought about the few testing drinks he had taken for Haru. Also there was those weird fruity tube things that had been going around. He hadn't thought about it had the time but maybe there was alcohol in there? He frowned. That shouldn't matter anyway. It wasn't like he was drunk or anything so why was Hibari even asking?

"And _what_?" Hibari asked, grip tightening.

"Some weird fruit-tube thing... w-why?" Tsuna gasped, trying to push the hand away without thinking.

Luckily the hand was not to be moved and that actually aided him when Hibari suddenly got to his feet, the hold on the back of his neck keeping him from tumbling to the floor. The hand only moved when he had been steered to the doorway and pushed out of the room.

"Go take a shower then go to bed." Hibari commanded, glaring at him until he moved.

Confused, Tsuna went to do as told while wondering what was wrong with Hibari and Haru tonight. Why did they seem mad at him?

Hibari watched the brunette go before taking a shaky breath when the bathroom door closed, bringing a hand to his forehead and rubbing at it in agitation. What the hell was _wrong_ with him? Why was his body daring to react against his consent to that herbivore who dared to get so close? Was there something wrong with him? Was he working too hard? Or maybe not enough. Was he in need of a stress relieving activity that only another body could provide?

He snorted at that thought. No way in hell was he _that_ weak. Pulling his bottom lip between his teeth he started to chew thoughtfully until the action reminded him of what just happened and he ceased. Honestly. What had that been about?

Maybe an attempt at a distraction? Well... he had been distracted. _Damnit!_ He didn't like this. Grabbing his jacket he went to slip his shoes on so he could go out and vent some of his frustrations.

**xXx**

Tsuna emerged from his shower to an empty house and three new texts. Blinking he walked to his room, toweling his hair while looking at the messages from Haru, Enma, and Hibari.

_Tsuna-san, we need to talk about tonight. Tomorrow I will come over, okay?_

Haru could say that again. She needed to explain herself. He couldn't believe she was brave enough to attempt visiting him at home though. Hopefully Hibari would go out like usual. It would be less stressful that way.

_Tsuna-kun... I'm sorry about tonight_

Reading that made him frown. Enma was sorry about what? The kiss or what happened with Haru? Thinking back on it all made his stomach feel queasy. What had happened?

_Out for a bit. Go to bed._

He rolled his eyes at Hibari's message. He wasn't five years old! Closing his phone he finished drying off before dressing and climbing into bed, sighing. After his shower he felt like he could think more clearly now... and that left him feeling uneasy. Hoping tomorrow would bring answers to tonight he closed his eyes and willed sleep to take him.

It took a while.

**xxXXxx**

The next morning Tsuna awoke to voices coming from the living room. Confused and curious he pulled himself out of bed and went to his door, pulling it open with one hand while rubbing tiredly at his eyes with the other. He paused as he was stepping out into the hallway when he heard Haru's familiar voice say something and then giggle. _Giggle?_ Just who was she talking to? Moving to where he could hear the voices coming from he paused as he turned into the living room entry and stared at the sight before him.

There stood Hibari and Haru. Together. Both still alive. Not fighting. Not even glaring. _Huh_? Haru looked over to him at his arrival before turning back to Hibari and stepping closer.

"Forgiven then? Haru would be so happy! We should get together for lunch one day, get to know each other better." Haru smiled, placing a hand on Hibari's arm. "It would be nice to get closer."

"Maybe." Hibari answered generously, wondering what the woman was _really_ up to.

"Maybe we'll have a lot in common!" Haru pushed, stepping closer and looking up through her lashes at the tall man.

Doubting that, Hibari decided to just shrug lightly before stepping back. "I should get going... I'm only allowing it this once. You have half an hour."

With that Hibari turned, walking right past Tsuna and left, leaving the two standing where they had been left. Haru looked thoughtful and Tsuna was trying to figure out why he had a sudden urge threaten his friend, to demand that she keep her hands off of Hibari.

"Hibari-san is starting to forgive Haru... isn't that wonderful?" Haru spoke up after a few minutes of silence rolled by.

Snapping to attention, Tsuna met his friend's gaze and frowned. "Haru..."

"He really isn't all that bad, is he?" Haru asked aloud before smiling. "He looked so handsome today, didn't he?"

Tsuna tensed. "Haru. What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Haru asked innocently enough, large brown eyes curious.

"Why are you suddenly all over Hibari-san?" He blurted, fists clenching at his side. He didn't like it. They didn't even like each other... so why?

Haru looked surprise before cocking her head to the side. "Why does it matter?"

"You don't even like him!" Tsuna growled, deciding not to answer her question.

"Haru doesn't like some of the things he does... not him. Haru wants to learn more about Hibari-san." She responded with a small smile.

"Why are you taking a sudden interest in him _now_?" Tsuna demanded, trying to figure out what the hell Haru was trying to do... and why it was irritating him so much.

"Haru has always had an interest in Hibari-san! A lot of girls do! He's good looking and has a mysterious and dangerous edge to him." Haru explain shortly, crossing her arms. "Why does Tsuna-san care whether or not Haru likes Hibari-san?"

Tsuna opened his mouth to reply that he didn't only to pause, brows furrowing in understanding. "This is about Enma isn't it? You're flirting with Hibari-san because I kissed Enma?"

Haru's blush gave her away.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

Blushing harder Haru snapped back with anger. "What's wrong with _you_? How are you going to be all over Enma-san and then get mad because I show an interest in Hibari-san?"

"You're being stupid Haru." Tsuna retaliated, not liking the truth in that question. When addressed liked that it made him feel... bad. It was a bit funny though... that Haru thought he was jealous over her.

"Haru's not stupid!" The woman raged, offended. "Tsuna-san is just—j-just... just _loose_!"

With that Haru stormed past him, opening the front door and leaving while making sure to slam it behind her.

**xXx**

Hibari returned home later that night to a fuming pet who was muttering about the annoying woman. That surprised him. And piqued his curiosity. Were the two fighting? If so... what had happened? While he was simply curious at first he soon became annoyed when it started to drag on. Figuring he needed to get his pet out and about, hopefully to distract him for a moment, he took the brunette out to pick up a few groceries. He was relieved when the younger man didn't question or fight him on it.

It seemed to work as they walked in the chilly air, the herbivore calming with each step. When they made it to the small store he sent the brunette off to get some things while he got the rest in an attempt to get the shopping done faster. As he was picking out some easy to make meals for his rabbit he was slightly startled when a feminine laugh came from his side.

"It's a little hard to believe that such a handsome man as yourself doesn't have a woman to cook for him..."

Brows furrowing he turned to the voice to take in a busty young woman with dark hair, dark red eyes, and a hint of danger around her. How had she approached him without him feeling her like that? He instantly disliked her. There was something about her that he didn't trust. "Excuse me?"

A sculpted brow arched before a smile fell over glossed lips and a gloved hand gestured toward the items in his hand. He glanced down quick before looking back up to see the young woman leaning toward him a little, one arm under her bust and pushing them up a little in an open display. "Seems a little lonely. Makes me want to keep you company."

Hibari tensed lightly. It wasn't like he hadn't ever been hit on before... but there was something about this woman that made him think her intention wasn't to seduce him into bed. He had a sudden urge to reach for a tonfa. A small smirk coming over his lips he leaned forward with light interest. "Oh?"

"I'm a good cook... amongst other things." She replied, smiling suggestively now.

Before he could form a reply he was distracted as a small body pushed forcefully between his and the woman's causing him to stumble back a little.

"Hibari-san! I found you! I thought you had left me!" Tight arms wrapped around his waist as the familiar scent of the smaller man's shampoo floated around him.

After dropping his items in the basket Hibari had been carrying, Tsuna threw himself into the taller man's arms, clinging to him in an attempt to resist the urge to attack the stupid woman who was throwing herself at his companion. His attempt was helped when Hibari wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Smiling to himself he nuzzled his face into a warm neck.

"I'm cold... can we go home now?" He asked lightly, adding a shiver to help his case.

Hibari mentally sighed, unable to believe he had forgotten momentarily about the brunette. Eyes trained on the woman he pulled him a little closer protectively, not liking the angry flash that had went through the woman's eyes at his arrival. "Lets go."

Steering the younger man, he led him to check out. The young woman watched with irritation, about to follow as the two left the store when she was halted.

"Adelheid, stop."

Turning to her caller she growled impatiently. "I thought this is what you wanted. For me to flirt with him and get close... _boss_."

"I didn't know he had Tsuna-kun with him. It was a hasty plan anyway." The caller sighed lightly.

"I don't know whether I should be angry or pleased that you realized it was hasty Enma—did you get what you wanted?" She asked with exasperation, looking down at the items in the young man's hands.

"Yes... lets go back to the others." Enma replied lightly, following the woman as she went to a check out counter.

**xXx**

Tsuna stayed close to Hibari's side, clinging to his sleeve as they walked while carrying his share of the bags. Even though they were no longer near that woman he couldn't help still feeling irritated. Even more so as Haru's words came back to him. He didn't know why he never really thought on it before. Of course a lot of girls would have an interest in Hibari based on looks alone. A part of him told him he really shouldn't have to worry because he had only seen Hibari with a guy so maybe... but on the other hand, Hibari had seemed to be showing that woman some interest.

His teeth clenched. In the end it really didn't matter whether Hibari had an interest in women too nor not. Even if he didn't there were still guys who were bound to have an interest in the dark haired man. And if Hibari was still available, like he had said, then that meant he would be free to show his interest in possible suitors as well. He didn't like that. He didn't want Hibari taken from him in any sense of the word.

He may not understand his feelings toward the older man or what they meant... but he did know one thing—almost instinctively. Three little words that, when thought about, helped him feel better.

Hibari was _his_.

-Chapter 22 End-

_**x x x **_

**DOODLE OF TSUNA'S OUTFIT:** juu-b. deviantart. com/ art/ AcoS-Tsuna-doodle-184861430 it's just a crappy little chibi but whatever. Haru and Enma will follow... soon hopefully, lol.

_**x x x**_

**A/N:** So. There you have it. -nervous laughter- Again. I really don't know. I think the thing I struggle the most with is Haru in this chapter. I want her to be angry and a little bitchy yet I don't want to hear comments about how she is annoying, or overreacting—which I kind of think she is but still—and yeah... I'll just say that it will be explained next chapter? And their costumes! Describing their costumes was a pain. I am not too savvy with clothing terms and stuff.

Um... hey! You get to see Adelheid a little in this chapter. Yay?

Score one for possessive Tsuna? Oh! That reminds me. So! I was talking to a reviewer and something was said that gave me some faith! I thought I would share it here:

"_/To the people who ask why the Vongola haven't found Tsuna yet:/  
1) They think he's DEAD. Most people don't exactly go around searching for someone who's already passed and has no real explanation for being alive.  
2) Tsuna doesn't know that Hibari knows Dino. Similarly, Dino doesn't know that Hibari knows Tsuna. There is no link for the two to say, "Oh, I know him."  
3) Hibari knows Tsuna's nickname (but doesn't really acknowledge him as anything besides Hisagi). Furthermore, no one has yet told Hibari the late Vongola's name. He wouldn't be able to link it. And even then, he doesn't know Tsuna's full name (not even "Tsunayoshi"), so that's even more reason he wouldn't be able to link it.  
4) True, Hibari found out the date of the late Vongola's birthday, then found out that the day he promised to eat with Tsuna was the latter's birthday. But once again, people don't exactly go searchign for someone who's already passed. At most, he would've thought, "oh, it's the same day," and ended there.  
Logically, there is absolutely NO REASON for Hibari to realize Tsuna's true identify and inform someone. Although, personally, I'm sure Enma has his doubts, but probably doesn't really think that it's possible (because it shouldn't be)."_

I am happy because this lets me know that at least ONE person understands this. So maybe I am not a _complete_ failure in relaying that. Because, honestly, with some of the questions I have been asked or that have commented I was starting to wonder.

Also. For those who are surprised that Tsuna is "just now realizing" his feelings for Hibari... he is just GETTING feelings for him, so yes. He is JUST realizing them.

And Hibari's actions toward Tsuna. Because he merely sees him as a pet it's easier for him to get closer to him than he probably would with any other person... and when he starts to see him as a person his guard will go up, but those feelings are already there, making it easier to blur the lines between the two so... okay, maybe I am explaining that part badly. .; Sorry.

ANYWAY... next chapter things will happen. More fights. Dino. Explanations. Enma news. A game that get heated, lol. Steamy moments... yeah. Don't expect it anytime soon though. I really have other things I need to update. Until then...

_**x x x**_

**NEXT CHAPTER:** The Closer We Get

"_Lets play a game Hibari-san..." Tsuna said slowly, watching the older man._

_Hibari arched a curious brow. "Like what?"_

"_How about Truth or Dare?" The brunette suggested, hoping Hibari would agree. The plan would only work if he agreed._


	25. The Closer We Get

**Chapter 23: The Closer We Get**

**A/N Part 1: **Please stay tuned after the chapter for links to some awesome fanart! 8D

_**x x x**_

He felt the water drip from the tips of his hair, sliding along his nose before falling into the sink in front him, pale hands resting on either side of the white basin. Taking another deep breath he tilted his head up so he could look into the eyes of his reflection. Eyes that stared back from the mirror. They were just as confused as he was. What _was_ he doing? Shaking his head lightly, dispelling any excess of water, he brought his attention back to his reflection before slowly lifting a hand and bringing it to his cheek, memories of the sharp slap he had received filling his thoughts as Haru had cried her hurt and anger out to him...

**xXx**

_The silence that followed Tsuna's departure seemed to increase with every second that ticked by causing him to twitch in light discomfort. He tried to stay to himself as much as possible, not wanting to draw the woman's fury toward him when she seemed to be ignoring him for the moment. At least... that's what he had thought until he caught her turning toward him out of the corner of his eye. His mistake had been turning to face her as well._

_He wasn't sure if she had taken it as a challenge or if she would have done it anyway, either way he wasn't prepared for her attack. His eyes had barely met hers before his cheek stung painfully as the flesh of Haru's palm met the tender flesh of his cheek. Her force was enough to cause his head to jerk to the side and a small pained gasp to escape. He didn't even get a chance to recover before Haru was snarling at him with words, speaking Japanese so furiously that it became a little hard for him to keep up._

_Eyes catching the taxi driver's in the rear view mirror, noting the confusion, he was sure that her use of her native language was to keep said driver out of the conversation._

"_Why? Why Enma-san? Why did you kiss him?" Haru demanded, fist shaking lightly from where it had balled up on her lap after her attack. _

_Part of him couldn't help hoping that her hand stung as much as his cheek. When he didn't reply, not knowing what to say, this seemed to make her angrier. She opened her mouth only to pause, face turning red in anger before suddenly paling as tears filled her eyes and she looked away._

"_You knew—" She choked on a sob for a second before composing herself as best as she could. "You knew—_k-know_ that Haru likes him. How much Haru likes him! We're friends! Haru confided her feelings for Tsuna-san... so why?"_

_A shiver of guilt stole through him at those words. So she had. Many times. Perhaps she was justified in her anger. But he still didn't know how to answer her—what to answer. When his mind trailed to Tsuna... words didn't exist. Just feelings. Not all good ones either..._

**xXx**

Haru had tried to get him to talk for a few more minutes before she had given in and accepted his silence, though not peacefully. When the taxi dropped her off next she had parted ways by glaring darkly at him before climbing out and slamming the door behind her.

Sighing, he grabbed a towel and dried his face off. Tsuna. A small shudder shook him. He hadn't expected to see him again so soon. Then to see the way he had stepped in between Adelheid and Hibari—almost in a jealous fashion. A small frown curved his lips. That caused a small twinge of jealousy of his own. It was weird. And wrong. He shouldn't feel jealous at all. It's not like he could ever have him. Not when they lived in such different worlds.

Clinging to the towel he thought of the kiss he had shared with the brunette last night. And how Tsuna had said that it was okay if he didn't like him... if only Tsuna knew that that wasn't it at all. It wasn't that he _didn't_ like him but that he couldn't—_shouldn't_! But that didn't stop the feelings at all did it?

"Enma?" Several loud knocks following the voice startled him causing him to drop the towel. "Enma? Are you almost done in there?"

"Uh y-yeah. I'm coming." He answered back while picking up the towel and hanging it where it belonged. Looking at his reflection one last time he breathed deeply before leaving the bathroom, opening the door to see Adelheid on the other side. When their eyes met he just smiled lightly before following the tall woman back to where the rest of their famiglia sat around a low table.

"About time! Lets get this done with already. We can't be gone too long." One of the members piped up at the sight of their approach.

"Speak for yourself..."Another muttered causing the first speaker to scowl.

"Enough!" Adelheid commanded, the room growing chilly with her warning as she took her seat next to Enma after he had sat down himself. "As for doing this in a timely fashion we really should hurry this up. We can't cast any kind of suspicions on ourselves."

"How much longer do we have to work with Vongola and their allies anyway? It's clear that we can proceed without doing this with the way they are fighting amongst themselves. We don't have—" A man with glasses and a goatee started to comment.

"We stick to the plan." Enma sighed, not wanting to have to listen to complaints once more.

"Enma is right—" Adelheid started to back the young man up.

"You should have heard that Longchamp flea comparing our _sexy_ Adelheid to one of his _hideous_ girlfriends!" The goatee man fumed as he crossed his arms, like it was a personal insult.

"The Tomaso family is a joke." A man with glasses and green hair commented calmly as he looked over the offered snacks. "All of Vongola's allies seem to be in one way or another."

"Lambo-kun doesn't seem too bad... for a kid." A large man added lightly, removing his headphones.

"The brat isn't an ally! He _is_ Vongola and the _wrong_ person to be getting attached to Rauji!" Goatee and glasses warned.

"Speaking of attachments..." Green and glasses said lightly, eyes moving to take in the face of his boss. "I hear Enma's got himself a little _boyfriend_?"

"Koyo." Adelheid warned lowly.

"It's not like that." Enma replied calmly though he could feel his face go pink.

Koyo ignored both of them. "And not only that... he _lives_ with a Vongola ally?"

"What are you getting at?" Enma questioned stiffly, hands clenching on his lap.

"_Use_ him! Obviously! It might help in speeding this up!" Koyo rolled his eyes.

"No. It won't work." Enma sighed, secretly happy for his excuse. "Tsuna-kun doesn't know what Cavallone's man does. Hibari has told me himself that he doesn't want Tsuna-kun in the mafia world.

"Well what about—" Goatee and glasses started to suggest until he was cut off.

"No. No more about Tsuna. Lets get to what we _are_ here for." Enma spoke tightly, trying to get everyone back on task.

**xxXXxx**

The week following the Halloween _incident_ was a strained one and was the worst when the three had to work together. Along with the strain came surprises. Like when Hibari had refused to call him in sick just so he wouldn't have to face Haru—even telling him he _should_ face her and get it over with. He had thought Hibari would be on his side considering the man didn't much favor Haru. He was also surprised that Haru didn't fire him _or_ Enma. While a small part wanted to quit just to get away from her he knew that that part was only anger and that he couldn't leave her if she still needed him. He couldn't leave Enma to face her alone, either, if he was brave enough to keep coming back.

That was another thing that soon came to surprise—and worry—him. Enma. Enma wouldn't talk to him and he felt it wasn't just because of Haru since the red head wouldn't talk to him on the phone or text either. Enma didn't seem mad at him. Just apologetic and cautious. So, even though he wasn't quite sure why, his friendship with Enma became strained too. At first this just made him more angry with Haru but she hadn't made him kiss Enma had she? She hadn't made him go out there on the dance floor...

So, in the end, all three just ignored each other unless it was needed to address one another. Kusakabe tried once to break the ice between them—something Tsuna was grateful for when it came to Enma—but it failed. Not that he was surprised.

With his strained relationship with Haru and his suddenly barely existing one with Enma Tsuna really couldn't help feeling a little alone. It was unintentionally made worse when Kusakabe tried being extra nice and understanding with him. While he knew his friend only meant good the actions only served to remind him of what he didn't have anymore.

Then there was Hibari. Who was taken away from him again by work. And even when his master _was_ home he seemed to be distracted by something. He was sure it had something to do with work and he wanted to ask about it—to help if he could but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't ask. He couldn't help. He was useless.

**xxXXxx**

Hibari watched the blonde Italian with light confusion, a small frown falling over his face as their meeting came to an end. With the Cavallone boss barely acknowledging him at all. As he took in the older man's treatment of him he was stunned to realize that it had actually been going on longer than just now only he hadn't really noticed. Dino was becoming distant from him? For how long? Why? Thinking back on it he figured the most likely cause was not going to the Vongola party... but surely not. If that was so then Dino would have mentioned his displeasure about it before now. The older man was not one to be silent about these things. So then what?

Sighing he hung back to try to talk to the Italian boss alone about it only to have the man try to leave. This annoyed him. He knew that Dino had seen him. He knew that Dino knew he wanted to talk. He could see it in the way the tall body had tensed upon that awareness before trying to flee.

"Dino." He tried to warn calmly.

"Kyouya—just... not now, okay?" Was Dino's short reply before the man hurried away.

"Wow. You and Tuna really aren't having much luck lately are you?" Kusakabe commented lightly as he watched Dino and Romario walk away.

Hibari glared at his companion. "Do you know what his problem is?"

The taller man shrugged. "No idea. Romario hasn't mentioned anything and I'm not a mind reader."

Accepting that quietly Hibari turned his attention to his phone to check the time. "The pet... he's still fighting with the other herbivores?"

"It would seem so." Kusakabe answered with a sigh, following his boss as the shorter man started walking.

"Do you know why?" Hibari asked with mild interest as a flash of red caught his eye.

"Nope. None of them will talk about it. It's a little sad." The taller man replied with a hint of sadness for his friend.

"Well. Lets find out then." Hibari said lightly before taking off at a brisk pace, following a certain red head outside.

"Wha—Kyou-san!" Kusakabe called out before hurrying after the man.

They had just made it a few steps outside when Hibari grabbed Enma by the back of his coat and drug him off to the side, pushing him up against a tree before moving in close and snarling in his face.

"Why are you guys fighting?" He demanded to know, trying to seem threatening without actually hurting the man in public.

Confused red eyes met his before sudden understanding lit in them and Enma looked away while trying to push Hibari off of him. "I don't think—"

"_Tell me_!" Hibari hissed out lowly while Kusakabe just stared at the two of them. Both men watched as Enma suddenly went pink.

"I... I kissed him. I kissed him and Miura-san saw and got angry. I am not really sure why Miura-san is fighting with Tsuna... though I do understand it's something about you." Enma confessed lightly, keeping his eyes averted.

Hibari just stared at the young man, unable to breathe, as a possessive fire burned in his gut and began to spread out through the rest of his body. He didn't understand it—it was like anger and yet it was different.

It happened so fast that there was a brief second of confusion before everything became clear and action was taken as Hibari suddenly growled and threw Enma to the ground, drawing his tonfa a second later.

"Kyou-san!" Kusakabe called out, hesitant on what to do. He knew he had to stop his boss but it was dangerous when trying to interfere when the man was in 'bite mode'. It was also a new—and scary—experience to witness a new side to his long time leader. Jealous rage.

Enma pushed himself up on slightly shaky arms, turning to glare at Hibari as the angry man stalked toward him. "What _is_ there between you two?"

"It doesn't matter! He's mine! _Mine!_ You can't have him—in _any_ sense of the word!" Hibari spat before lunging.

"Kyouya what is—stop!"

Before he could reach Enma there was Dino, standing in the way and glaring at him.

"What are you doing?" The older man yelled as he held out his arms to shield the smaller man behind him.

"Move Dino." Hibari said lowly, acidly.

"He's not yours." Enma piped up as he got to his feet causing all eyes to turn toward him. "You can't _own_ someone!"

"You're wrong about that. He _is_ mine! He _agreed_ to be my possession! You can ask him yourself! You'll never have him!" Hibari smirked as he was reminded of that knowledge. His pet _was_ his. He was even more satisfied when Enma fell into stunned silence.

Dino stared between the two before frowning lightly. "What are you two talking about?"

"None of your business." Hibari answered, slowly dropping his arms down to his sides.

Brown eyes flashed angrily as Dino opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off as Enma found his voice again.

"I... I know I can't have him. Not because of you but for reasons of my _own_. Why do you think I've stopped being his friend? But... but if things _could_ be different you wouldn't be able to keep us apart. Even if he sells you his soul you can't control his heart and how he feels about people. If it came down to it do you think he would actually choose being your possession over someone he loved?" Enma asked lightly while brushing himself off and straightening his clothes. "_She's_ right, you know. If you can only see him as something to own—a _thing_ to be claimed then you really don't deserve him. In _any sense of the word_."

Anger, frustration, and denial, among a few other things, fought inside him as Hibari watched Enma turn and walk away leaving behind wary member's of Dino's famiglia and a confused blonde. He wanted to grab Enma—to prove him wrong—but he couldn't move. All he could do was stand there and cling tightly to his tonfa, squeezing as hard as possible.

Dino watched Enma's retreat before turning back to Hibari. "_What_ is going on—_who_ were you talking about? Is there something I am missing?"

"Uh... yeah. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Kusakabe said after a minute of silence, watching his boss. Glancing at Dino he looked the man over once before turning back to Hibari and leaning in, speaking lightly against his ear. "Kyou-san... come on. Let's go."

When Hibari didn't acknowledge him he placed a testing hand on a tense arm. When there was no negative reaction he tugged gently and, to his surprise, Hibari followed him without expression. They moved to the car and got in silently. After a few minutes he put up the divider to give them privacy from the driver before turning to the dark haired man.

"Kyou-san?" He tested lightly. "If I may speak?"

Waiting for a second he continued carefully when he didn't get a response. He knew he needed to do what he could before Hibari got home. Who knew how the man would react once around the kid.

"About Tuna and the o-others..." Kusakabe stilled like a deer scenting danger when a cold gaze suddenly met his. When no other move was made he pushed on. "Well now you know what's going on. And, if you think about it, it's not really all that bad. I don—"

"He kissed him." Hibari stated, turning his attention to the window.

Taking a careful breath Kusakabe nodded. "Yes. But it was just a kiss. Don't make it something more than it is."

At the icy glare he received for that he held up his hands in defense.

"Really. He said that he kissed him. Nothing more—he didn't even say that Tuna kissed him back. Only that Haru caught them. He can't control what other people do to him." He tried to advise wisely, lowering his hands when the glare lessened. "And about Tuna and Haru... did something happen between the three of you?"

Hibari fell into thought about that. That was a little surprising to hear... his rabbit and the woman were fighting over something about _him_? "Not that I know of."

Silence fell between them as they both thought what might have happened there for a few minutes until Kusakabe broke it again, speaking carefully.

"He does like you know. They may not see it but you're an important person to the kid and the bond you have isn't as simple as they think it is. I know that. You know that. The kid knows that. So don't let what they—"

"Kusakabe. Enough." Hibari said lightly, cutting the man off while continuing to look out the window. He understood. He would try to just accept that it happened. It was nice, though, to hear Kusakabe say something like that and he didn't doubt it one bit. Kusakabe wouldn't lie about that.

Kusakabe nodded slowly, silence falling between them the rest of the ride.

**xXx**

Gasping wildly, a scream dying in his throat, Tsuna awoke from his nightmare disoriented and trying to get the images to fade from the back of eyelids. It took a few seconds but once he started to calm he brought his knees to his chest, hugging them while trying not to cry. Another one. Another nightmare. It wasn't the first one and he knew it wasn't going to be last. Especially with things the way they were. He wanted them to stop but had no idea on how to make that happen. Flopping back he sighed, turning to nuzzle his face into his pillow and breathing in the scent of Hibari's laundry detergent.

Another inhale had his heart starting to race as Hibari entered his thoughts once more. He suddenly wanted to see him. To feel him. To assure himself that he was still there. Without thinking too much on it he quickly pushed himself up, untangling himself from his blankets and slipped out of bed. Padding softly to his door then down the hallway he made it to Hibari's room before quietly entering.

"Hisagi." Hibird called lightly before flying over and landing on his shoulder.

"Hello Hibird." Tsuna greeted quietly as he moved toward Hibari's bed, pausing at the side to see if the man would wake up. When he didn't he carefully slid the duvet back, pausing once more before climbing on.

Hibari awoke then but, like before, Tsuna calmed him by announcing his presence then snuggling into the warm body.

"What are you doing?" Hibari asked with a sleep roughened voice as Hibird fluttered about to find a comfortable spot.

"Nightmare..." Tsuna mumbled his reply, breathing in the comforting scent.

"What are you talking about?" The dark haired man prodded. When he received no reply he frowned lightly and looked down to see the smaller man was sleeping. He tensed lightly until long forgotten senses came to his awareness. And that one instinct that he couldn't fight when it came to the other man. To comfort. Easing into the warm body pressed against his he breathed in the familiar citrus and vanilla. Thinking about the things that had been revealed today as they suddenly came back to the surface of his mind he was now more certain that, despite what the red head had said, the brunette wouldn't be so easily taken away from him. For some reason that was a comforting thought.

**xxXXxx**

The following weeks found Tsuna climbing into Hibari's bed almost every night the older man was home and, surprisingly, Hibari allowed it with no resistance. They never acknowledge that they spent their nights together and while nothing improved around them they found comfort in knowing they still had the other and things were normal there. Just when Tsuna thought that this was how life was going to be from now on he received a surprise on the doorstep that changed it.

Brown eyes widened as he took in the form that stood before him, sniffling and avoiding eye contact. "H-Haru?"

"Haru didn't know w-where to..." Haru trailed off, shivering a little while wringing her hands together nervously.

His heart thumped loudly in his ears as he took in the tangled hair, tear stained cheeks, rumpled coat and— "Haru—what happened?"

Their eyes met then and when Haru saw his concern she burst into fresh tears, crying loudly as she threw herself into his arms. He caught her the best he could but, not expecting it, ending him falling onto the floor after a few seconds with Haru landing in his lap.

"Tsuna-san!" She wailed, hugging him tightly and catching Hibari and Hibird's attention.

"What's going on here—" Hibari started to ask as he came into the entry.

"They took it!" Haru cried out, pulling back to wipe at her face even though she was still crying.

"They took... it?" Tsuna asked with confusion before gasping as his eyes widened in horror. She wasn't talking about _it_ was she?

"It!" Haru repeated as Hibari frowned and walked around them to close the door.

Catching her face in his hands he made her look at him. "Haru, what do you mean by 'it'?"

"T-The shop's money!" Haru answered after calming down a little.

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief before nodding his understanding. Hibari watched the two for a second before helping Haru to her feet and leading her to the couch, asking what had happened. He followed, sitting next to Haru and offering her comfort as she explained how she was making a run to the bank since she had forgotten to do it before and on the way she was attacked and had her money taken. She had tried to fight back but they were stronger. She hadn't even thought about it before she found herself there at Hibari's.

"Haru it's going to be okay..." Tsuna said lightly, patting her hand and not really knowing what else to say.

She just clung to his hand. "Haru even took self-defense for _this_ purpose! It didn't work!"

Tsuna frowned at that before an idea came to him. "Ah! Well, maybe Hibari-san can—he's a really good teacher! And you'd probably learn more from him than any other teacher."

Haru perked up at that suggestion, two sets of brown eyes falling on Hibari who blinked before furrowing his brows. "I don't have the time. As you should know, herbivore, since _we_ haven't been sparring lately either."

_Oh yeah_. Tsuna mentally winced as Haru looked let down. Oh! "W-Well, what about me? I could do it! I still remember everything Hibari-san has taught me."

"I don't—" Hibari started to comment until Haru spoke over him.

"Tsuna-san would do that for Haru? Even a-after..." Haru's face went pink as she looked away, clutching her shirt lightly.

Tsuna opened his mouth but nothing came out. That's right. He was fighting with Haru wasn't he? But... but— "Of course! Haru I—we may fight but that doesn't mean I want something bad to happen to you... we're still friends. R-Right?"

When Haru started shaking her head he swore he felt his heart drop to his stomach—then to the floor as Haru pounced on him, knocking him to the floor with her momentum as she hugged him tightly once more and made some odd noise between a sob and a squeal.

"Gah—H-Haru! Jeeze! The next time someone attacks you just _hug_ them to death!" Tsuna breathed from his new spot on the floor as he winced a little in pain.

Haru laughed a little before pulling and back sniffling. "What is Haru going to do? That money—it's needed to keep my shop going!"

"Um... maybe you should call the police? I'm sure that—" Tsuna started until Hibari caught his attention.

"Don't bother. Just close up your shop for today, stay here, and don't worry about it." Hibari said with a thoughtful expression.

"Huh? But—" Haru frowned lightly as she climbed off of Tsuna and got to her feet.

Hibari held up a hand to silence her as his other pulled out his phone, dialing a number. "Kusakabe. I need you to come... babysit."

A few more words were exchanged before Hibari hung up, ignoring the somewhat offended faces of his pet and the woman. He didn't care if they didn't approve of his word choice. It was what the older man was going to technically be doing.

"Stay here." Were his final words to the two of them before he gathered his things and left with Hibird tailing behind him.

Haru blinked before turning to her companion. "What... what was that about?"

"No idea." Tsuna answered before turning to look at Haru, an awkward silence falling between them.

They remained where they were until Kusakabe came, bearing doughnuts and juice. They greeted each other as they went to the kitchen table to eat, Tsuna only ate one since he had had breakfast already.

"Kabe-san... where is Hibari-san?" He asked while they ate.

"I... have no idea. He didn't tell me." Kusakabe answered honestly before taking a sip of orange juice.

"Oh." Tsuna fell silent, finishing his doughnut.

Haru and Kusakabe remained quiet too until they had finished and were cleaning up.

"Uh... when should Haru close up the shop?" She asked lightly, pushing Tsuna out of the way to do the dishes herself.

"We could do that next if you'd like." Kusakabe suggested with a shrug, smiling and patting Tsuna on the head when the smaller man accepted defeat.

Tsuna pouted at the taller man patting his head before turning back to Haru and nodding. "Yeah. Maybe we could stop at the park too. It should be spacious enough if you want to start training today. I could borrow you clothes and everything."

Pausing in thought for a second Haru smiled and nodded, doing the dishes a little more quickly. After she had finished Tsuna found her some warm clothes to protect against the mid November chill before they left to head to the shop. When they got there they were surprised to see Enma standing out in the cold before Haru gasped and quickly climbed out of the car they had taken.

"You're late?" Enma commented lightly as Haru approached him. "I tried calling."

"Ah! They must have Haru's phone too unless—Enma-san Haru is so sorry!" Haru said while unlocking the door and herding the taller man inside. Tsuna and Kusakabe followed while she explained what happened. "So the shop won't be opened today. Hibari-san seems to think it's best so..."

"I'm sure Kyou-san has his reasons." Kusakabe added as they all watched Haru write up a sign to put on the door for the day.

"I see. So. No work today?" Enma asked, watching Haru as well. When she shook her head he nodded his in understanding before turning to leave.

Tsuna watched him go with a small sinking feeling. He had hoped that—turning to Kusakabe he silently asked for a moment before following the red head out of the shop. "Enma! Wait."

When the taller man stopped everything that he might have said was forgotten and he felt stupid just standing there silently. After a few seconds Enma turned to look at him with light confusion. "Yes?"

Tsuna yelled at his brain to work. "I... I think Haru and I—I think we're making up. F-From the fight."

Enma's brief silence made him nervous. "I'm... that's good."

"Y-Yeah. So maybe we can..." Tsuna mentally cursed himself for fidgeting. _Why_ was he fidgeting? Was he _that _desperate to get his friend back or something?

"Tsuna-kun? Can I ask you something?" Enma asked lightly, surprising him by stepping closer.

"What?" Tsuna felt his face go red when he looked up and met Enma's eyes.

"That man—Hibari. Did he ask you to be his possession? Did you really agree to it?" Enma asked lightly, eyes serious.

Tsuna felt his jaw drop and though he mentally ordered it to close it would not heed him. He just stared. Why was Enma asking him something like _that_? What did he know? _Did_ he know something? He gasped. The way he asked it—had he been talking to Hibari? When? "Did Hibari-san do something to you?"

When Enma looked away he felt his heart clench. He wasn't sure if it was with anger or fear or what. He reached out, wanting to know, only to be distracted when the shop door opened.

"Tsuna-san! Haru is—oh!" Haru stopped where she was, staring at them blankly.

"I should go." Enma suddenly spoke up, cheeks going pink as he turned on his heel.

"Wait!" Tsuna called out, running to step in front of the other man and block his path. Using his hands he pulled up Enma's hood, using it as an excuse to pull Enma face closer to his. "I don't know what happened but about Hibari-san—I owe him a lot. Because of that I _did_ make an agreement where, in a sense, I _do_ belong to him. For now. But that shouldn't have anything to do with us."

Enma's face went blank for a second before a small frown found his features as he gently pushed his hands away. "Tsuna-kun... there can't be an 'us'."

He didn't move as Enma released him and walked around him. He was confused. At what Enma had said and at the feeling that he had meant it in more ways than one. Which, in a way, made him a little happy but then... it made him more sad too. His attraction to Enma seemed liked it was returned but even if it was and even if it could grow into something more... he had just said that it wouldn't.

Suddenly there was anger. Hibari. Enma had mentioned Hibari! Was _he_ the cause of this? Was this why Enma wasn't his—_couldn't_ be his friend?

"Tsuna-san?" Haru's voice caught his attention, bringing him from his thoughts and meeting the worried brown eyes of his... friend?

"Are you done Haru?" He asked with a small smile, trying to brush what just happened off.

"Uh. Yeah. Let's go to the park." Haru said lightly before following Kusakabe back to the car.

When they got to the park they choose a spot that didn't have many people in it and had a wide space with no trees or a walking path. Just open grass. From there Tsuna started out small, wanting to see where Haru's strength lay by having her give a few testing punches then seeing how much she could lift. Kusakabe just stood back and watched unless asked to help with something. They were just starting to go through basics moves that could break someone's hold when Haru called for a water break. Kusakabe offered to buy something off a vendor for them so Haru and Tsuna took a seat in the grass, rubbing their arms to keep warm now that their bodies weren't in motion.

"Tsuna-san?" Haru's soft voice broke the mild silence of the park. Tsuna turned to her but she didn't meet his gaze. "Haru's sorry. For—For calling Tsuna-san loose."

"Oh! Um..." He could feel his cheeks heat up a little. "I... if that's what you think I can't really—"

"But Haru doesn't think that!" Her eyes met his, cheeks pink herself. "Those were just angry words."

Glancing around to see where Kusakabe was he leaned in a little closer to Haru before cautiously asking something he had wondered about for the past few weeks. "I know I should have probably asked this from the start but... why—_why_ were you so mad? When I kissed Enma?"

Haru's eyes widened at the question before she opened her mouth only to close it a second later and look away. She had to take a deep breath before finally answering. "Haru really likes Tsuna-san."

That surprised him. Because she liked him? "O-Oh? Well... I like you too Ha—"

Haru's hair flew around her face, leaving her ponytail a mess, as she shook her head. "It's not the same."

"What do you—" Mentally wincing when it finally clicked he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before. "Oh."

"Enma-san knew. Haru told him." She added lightly, playing with some blades of grass. "So when Tsuna-san and Enma-san were kissing—Haru thought it was Enma! It felt like betrayal! It hurt! But..."

"Haru, I'm so sorry. I should have thought about—I don't even know _why_ I did it. I mean I _do_ like Enma but I don't know why—" Tsuna said lightly thinking back to that night.

"T-Tsuna-san _likes_ him?" Haru gasped, wide eyes moving to his face.

_Did I admit that aloud?_ Tsuna panicked, turning red, and tried to come up with an excuse only to suddenly pause. Why hide it? At least from Haru. She was his friend. They were confessing things now. Maybe they would understand each other better and their fight wouldn't happen again if they knew where the other was coming from. Looking around once more for Kusakabe he was relieved to see him still in line at the vendor.

"Please don't tell Hibari-san!" He whispered lowly to the woman, his cheeks warming up enough to provide heat for his whole body.

"_Really_?" Haru gasped, looking excited and torn at the same time. "So Tsuna-san is...?"

"I like boys _too_." He corrected lightly before laughing and rubbing at his warm cheeks. "I can't believe I told you that."

"Can't believe Tsuna-san didn't before now!" Haru pouted playfully, pushing his arm. "Ah! If Tsuna-san likes Enma-san... then what about Hibari-san?"

"Hiiih! H-Hibari-san? I don't like Hibari-san—at least not like _that_!" Tsuna squawked, leaning away from his friend. Well, at least he didn't _think_ he did. He frowned. No. No, it was different still. The way he felt about Enma and Hibari were still different.

"Oh? But Tsuna-san was so mad when Haru flirted." Haru said carefully, watching his face closely.

"Oh. Well. It was kind of about that. I was mad that you did it just because I kissed Enma. But also... you're so cute Haru. I didn't want you take Hibari-san away from me. You, Hibari-san, and Kabe-san are the only friends I have... I don't want to be left out." He confessed slowly, feeling lighter once the words were said. He had admitted something like it to Hibari once. Why not Haru too?

There was a brief silence before Haru giggled. "Haru's cute?"

He blushed and looked away. "I've said you were before!"

"Cuter than Enma-san?" She asked bravely, not shying away.

He looked back in surprise before falling into thought on that. "You two are different. Enma's attractiveness is different from Haru's. At least for me."

"Well, which one do—" Haru tried to press, wanting to know until Kusakabe suddenly returned.

"Sorry it took so long! I wasn't really sure on the size to get." Kusakabe laughed as he came jogging, stopping next to Tsuna and holding out the water.

"Ah! Thank you. This is..." Tsuna started to say gratefully until the sight of Hibari coming toward them caught his eye. Before he could control it the anger burned once more. He got to his feet just as the older man made it to where they were. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, however, Hibari surprised them.

"Here." He said to Haru before holding out a thick envelope.

Blinking in curiosity Haru took the envelope before opening it and gasping. "Hibari-san! This is—did you...?"

"That is the right amount isn't it?" Hibari asked instead of answering her unfinished question.

Haru nodded dumbly, staring at the envelope in her hands. Tsuna looked down to see that the envelope was filled with money—ah! So then did Hibari really get it back? Was that what he had been doing?

"Hibari-san... _thank you_." Haru's voice cracked with emotion as she got to her feet and bowed deeply.

Hibari just held up his hand in a 'think nothing of it' gesture. Tsuna was about to look at the man with fondness and respect until he suddenly remembered what Enma had said. Recalling his anger he caught the taller man's attention by grabbing his arm.

"Hibari-san can we talk? Alone?" He asked before tugging the man along without giving him time to answer. Thankfully Hibari silently followed, though he could feel the man's heated gaze on his back which let him know the he wasn't too happy with him. That's was fine. He wasn't happy with _him_ either!

Once he felt that he had pulled them a safe enough distance away he stopped and released Hibari before turning to face him, an angry glare of his own meeting the taller man's.

"What did you do to Enma-kun?" He hissed lowly to be on the safe side of having someone overhear.

"What are you talking about?" Hibari hissed back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I saw him today! Apparently you said something to him about my being your _possession_? What did you _do_ to him? Why can't we be friends?" Tsuna asked darkly, stepping into Hibari's space.

Hibari felt his blood rise at the unspoken challenge. The younger male was about to bite off more than he could chew if he didn't back down. He tried to convey this by stepping up too, using his height and larger body size to show his dominance.

"I didn't do anything to the brat and I have _no_ idea why he doesn't want to be your friend." He answered back, looking down into fiery caramel eyes.

"You're lying!" Tsuna growled out, fists clenching at his sides.

Hibari almost laughed in dark humor at that accusation. Instead he grabbed the smaller man by his jaw, squeezing tightly at he pulled his face in close to his so that their lips nearly touched. "You dare call _me_ a liar? Let me guess... you _conveniently _ forgot about the kiss you shared with that herbivore. Did you kiss him back? Did you let him touch you? I recall you saying that you didn't do anything that night. That I should _trust_ you?"

He snorted, shoving the smaller form away from him. He watched as the brunette fell to the ground, catching himself on his hands and knees.

"You want to know what happened? I told him you were mine. That you agreed to be so. That he could ask you himself and that he could never have you. You know what he said to that? That he already knew that. That for reasons of his own he couldn't be your friend. Don't blame me because he doesn't like you." Hibari added as the fallen man turned to look at him.

Tsuna hated the fact that he could somehow tell that Hibari was speaking the truth. That he hadn't done anything to Enma. That Enma wasn't his friend because the red head chose not to be. And Hibari knew about the kiss? Why hadn't he mentioned it before?

"I'm sorry." Fell from Tsuna's lips after a moment of silence between the two. Pushing himself up to sit back on his ankles he turned his gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry for not telling you... I didn't want you to be mad or to hurt Enma-kun."

Hibari didn't answer to that, something Tsuna didn't know if he should be happy or upset about. With Hibari it was still hard to tell.

"Did you really get Haru's money back already?" He asked after a moment, wanting to change the subject. He didn't want to think about Enma anymore _or_ the fact that it was possible Enma really _didn't_ like him anymore for some reason.

"Not yet." Hibari answered slowly.

Frowning in confusion he turned to look up at the taller man. "But the money?"

"She can consider it a loan." Was the simple reply.

He just stared before turning away and shaking his head with a small laugh. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Hibari asked with a slight defensive tone.

Tsuna tensed, realizing he had said that out loud, then relaxed and laughed again. Getting to his feet he turned to face Hibari. "You're so mean sometimes. Irritating! I just want to hit you! But then... you're so nice. Understanding. I want to hug you. It's confusing."

"Well, you're not that uncomplicated yourself." Hibari answered back without censor.

Tsuna blinked before surprising himself by smiling. "I suddenly want to hug you."

Arching a brow at that sudden confession Hibari leaned back a little. "Yeah, well don't—"

He just grinned and threw himself at the taller body, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Something in him warmed when he felt strong arms embrace him back slowly. Pressing his face into Hibari's neck he inhaled, enjoying the scent, only to gasp lightly a second later when his heart rate rose and his body reacted in a new way.

**xXx**

"He doesn't realize it... does he?" Haru asked lowly, eyes glued to the two men a little ways away from where she and Kusakabe had been left.

"Realize what?" Kusakabe asked, looking to the woman next to him.

"Tsuna-san likes Hibari-san." Haru answered with a hint of jealousy before sighing.

"Oh..." Kusakabe smiled. "I don't think he does. You really do like Tuna then?"

Blushing, Haru looked away and hugged herself. "Haru loves Tsuna."

"I see." Kusakabe said slowly, sympathy for Haru rising. "He did save you after all, I suppose."

"It's more than that!" Haru defended, turning to meet the older man's gaze. "Tsuna-san is kind and a good friend. He works hard and helps out even if he doesn't have to. He cares about people—even those that don't treat him too well. When he smiles you have to smile too and he makes you feel accepted."

Kusakabe blinked before looking away. He couldn't believe it. This was like a messed up plot from a teenage romance novel or something. He had never really seen anything like it in real life. It wasn't a love triangle but a love rectangle or something.

"Haru won't give up!" The young woman suddenly blurted, startling her companion a little. "Tsuna-san said he likes boys _too_ which means that he also likes girls! So Haru still has a chance—Hibari-san or not! He doesn't even appreciate him!"

Kusakabe's eyes widened at that statement. That was unexpected. And it worried him a little. He didn't doubt Haru for a second but what would that do to everyone else? He wasn't sure what Tsuna's feelings for Haru were. Either way he was sure that Hibari wouldn't stand for it. He was already suspicious of the woman trying to take Tsuna away from him and now he suspicions were about to prove true. That could lead to more fighting. Of course... if Tsuna hurried and realized his feelings then maybe everything would work out. He was sure that if the brunette showed interest Hibari would be quick to respond.

"That's admirable." He commented lightly, turning to look back at her. "But please. Don't try to cause unnecessary trouble. And don't push Tuna too much."

"Kabe-san... _wants_ Hibari-san to have him?" Haru asked with genuine surprise, staring up at the man.

"Uh... aheheh. Something like that." He answered with a guilty smile, scratching at the side of his head.

"But—" Haru frowned, looking back to where Hibari and Tsuna were awkwardly pulling away from each other.

"It's not like I'd rather Kyou-san be with him over you. It's just... for someone like Kyou-san who doesn't get close to people the kid is a rarity. I think they could be good together." He tried to explain without offending in any way.

"Well, if Hibari-san was _nicer _and _friendlier_ then maybe more people would like him." Haru muttered while hugging herself again for warmth and watching as Tsuna and Hibari came back over to them.

"You know... just because he isn't as open and welcoming as most people doesn't mean that he's cruel or completely unapproachable. He's different and can be a little strict in his expectations but he's not a monster." Kusakabe said lightly before moving to greet the two men as the made it to them. "Have a nice talk?"

Haru stared at Kusakabe's back, taking in his words in, before turning her gaze to Hibari. Hibari and Kusakabe talked for a minute before Hibari left. The three left behind were quiet for a minute before Tsuna suggested going back to training.

**xxXXxx**

The next few days passed with mixed feelings for Tsuna and they made them seem longer than they were, leaving him exhausted in more ways than one. He was happy that his friendship with Haru was on the mend. They talked a little more about Enma when given the space and she really seemed understanding. Something he was thankful for too. Unfortunately that happiness couldn't be shared with Enma. He had even tried talking to him but unless it was professional Enma would try to avoid him. When he finally got angry and asked what the problem was—if it was him Enma gave him a sad look before apologizing and saying that it wasn't him but that didn't change anything.

There was happiness again in having Haru as a friend since Enma, for some reason, seemed more willing to talk to her about it. She had learned that Enma liked Tsuna and that was the problem. He couldn't. Haru advised that he back down until Enma was able to figure things out for himself.

That led to guilt. He shouldn't have kissed Enma. He should have let him come to him if that was his choice. After all if he hadn't then there wouldn't have been a fight and Enma would still be his friend. Hibari would have never had that to be mad about. That was another exhausting thing—his feelings with Hibari. The fight had left things a little weird between them. Or maybe it was the hug. Well, his reaction to it. They had pulled apart with an awkward air. That surprised him a little. Did that mean that Hibari had felt it too?

Either way they didn't talk about it though both seemed to remember whenever they caught the other's eye. That was another thing! They always seemed to catch the other's attention. It was made worse when Kusakabe made the bad joke of there being sexual tension between the two while eating at Mama's. More so when Mama laughed and said that she agreed. It made them stare at each other more often, as if they were trying to see physical evidence of any so called _sexual tension_. Any break was welcome from each other.

Like now. Hibari was suppose to be leaving on an away trip again. At least... that was what he had thought. Climbing out of bed Tsuna stretched and yawned while walking to the bathroom. Well, that was his destination. Instead he crashed into a body as he stepped out into the hall.

"Ah! Careful Tuna!" Kusakabe's voice sounded from somewhere above his head as a hand touched his arm.

Blinking, he looked up to see if he had heard right. "Eh? Kabe-san? You're here? It's after nine though."

"Yeah. It seems Kyou-san has a cold so he'll be home for the day. I'm just dropping some stuff off." The older man answered, raising a small white paper bag before going back to his task.

"A cold?" Tsuna asked with interest, following his friend to Hibari's room.

When he entered he saw that Hibari was still in his pajamas in bed, sitting up and leaning against his headboard. He still looked the same as usual though maybe a little more on the tired side.

"Here you go." Kusakabe said, holding out the bag as Tsuna stepped around him.

Hibari took it silently, eyes falling on the brunette. "What are you doing here?"

"Heard you were sick." Tsuna answered lightly, sitting on the foot of the bed and trying to fight the sudden urge to coo at the scary man. Without his usual suit and tie he actually looked... his face went pink. "A-Are you—is it bad?"

"Just a cold." Hibari answered as he set the paper bag aside, looking to Kusakabe when the man bowed out of the room silently.

"Oh. Do you want me to stay? I can you know. I've taken care of my little brother before so—" Tsuna started to offer until Hibari shot forward, grabbing him by his t-shirt and glaring.

"Leave me alone to rest in peace or I will bite you. Hard." Hibari said lowly, his voice a little dry.

"Hibari sick! Hibari sick!" Hibird chirped, appearing out of nowhere and flapping about.

Tsuna held his hands up in surrender as Hibari released him and snatched Hibird out of the air gently, pushing him into his hands.

"Take Hibird with you." Hibari added before laying back and closing his eyes.

Tsuna got to his feet slowly, unable to deny that he wanted to stay. He wanted to be there for Hibari just like he was always there for him. He didn't want to get _bitten_ though. Sighing he turned to leave to get ready to go to Haru's shop only to stop as he was struck with a memory of the woman's antics.

"_I heard the best way to get rid of a sickness is to share a kiss with someone."_

Throwing Hibird into the air he turned and swooped down on Hibari before the man could sense he was coming and placed a kiss on his lips. Unfortunately he was unable to pull away just as fast and his head was caught in Hibari's hands, silvery blue eyes shooting open. They stared at each other before Hibari frowned.

"_What_ are you doing?" He was asked lightly, lips moving again his own.

Cheeks going red he coughed nervously and looked away. "Um. I once heard that sharing a kiss with someone helps relieve you of a cold faster?"

Wincing lightly when he felt Hibari's hands shift over his face he thought he was going to be hit only to be surprised, instead, when warm lips pressed against his once more. Wide eyes met calm ones as the kiss lingered. Pulse quickening and face heating up he parted his lips to release a shaky breath. The next thing he knew he and Hibari were pressed together, mouths attacking the other's as hands roamed and he straddled the taller body. Hips pressed together, hands slipping under his shirt, tongue taking over his mouth... everything was good until he felt his body react in an embarrassing way.

Gasping, he jerked back. His body trembled a little from the loss of Hibari's heat as he stared at the man before him. Heart skipping a beat when the dark haired man reached for him he quickly jumped off the bed, fixing his clothes.

"I'm s-sorry! I—I'm going to be late." He mumbled before quickly leaving the room and going to the bathroom. Running the cold water he showered and dressed quickly before grabbing Hibird and calling that he would get breakfast on the way before leaving.

He couldn't believe it! That kiss! His reaction to it! Shivering at the memory he willed his face not to turn red again. Why were his hormones suddenly going crazy? And around _Hibari_? It was embarrassing! It was—

"Hisagi!" Hibird chirped, catching his attention and sparing him from crashing into a tree.

"T-Thanks Hibird!" He said with relief as he managed to step around it, holding his hand out for the bird. "I hope Haru doesn't mind that I brought you along."

"Haru! Haru!" Hibird repeated cutely from his palm.

He smiled and nuzzled Hibird's fluffy body with his nose. "I think Haru will like... you."

Heart jumping at the sight of Enma staring at him he blushed and lowered Hibird to his chest. Red eyes moved to the bird, staring a moment longer, before sliding back to his face.

"Tsuna-kun." Enma greeted lightly before looking away shyly and hurrying into the shop.

He just stood there dumbly. _Enma had just spoken to him!_ He couldn't believe it! Enma. Enma had greeted to him! He hadn't avoided him or just walked on by! He actually _talked_ to him. Turning toward the door he tried to reign in his excitement but it was hard. After all it wasn't like it meant things would change. It was just a simple greeting. Maybe Enma had been freaked out that he was talking to a bird or something. Or maybe—

"Tsuna-san? Why are you standing outside?"

Looking up at Haru's voice he blushed lightly before laughing. "Uh... I don't know. Sorry!"

Haru opened her mouth but their attention was taken by Hibird.

"Haru! Haru!" He chirped loudly, flying off of Tsuna's hand to sit on his shoulder.

"Hahi! Hibari-san's little bird?" Haru said with surprise as she pushed the door open so Tsuna could enter.

"Yeah. Hibari-san is sick and asked me to take Hibird with—I hope that's okay. Hibird's a good little bird." Tsuna explained, stepping inside.

"Hibird good!" The fluff ball copied.

"Aww!" Haru cooed before smiling brightly. "Ah! Haru wants to dress it up!"

"W-What? Haru, I don't think that's a good idea..." Tsuna said slowly before watching with shock as Haru held out a hand and Hibird actually went to her. "Hibari-san said—"

"Hibari-san said not to dress up Tsuna-san. The bird is fair game." Haru quickly answered, waving for him to be quiet with her free hand. "Besides. Hibird is much cuter than Tsuna-san anyway!"

With a happy giggle Haru took off for the stairs leaving Tsuna behind to just stare before sighing. Poor, poor Hibird.

**xXx**

When Tsuna returned home later that day he found that Hibari was still resting. Not wanting to disturb him he called Kusakabe and asked him to eat dinner with him at Mama's. After they had finished he had made sure to bring some warm soup home for the sick one. Upon making it home it was to find Hibari up and about, puttering around in the kitchen. Going to where the sound was coming from he smiled when he saw the sick man digging around in the fridge.

"I got you some soup. Mama said you like it so I thought it might be helpful." He smiled as Hibari froze for a second before turning to face him. He held out the container as proof. "How is your cold?"

"Better." Hibari replied lightly, nodding his head in thanks as he took the container and set it down on the counter while he dug for a spoon. Once he had one he grabbed the container and made for his room.

"Are you going to rest again?" Tsuna asked, following as he pulled his coat off.

"Not tired. I'll probably read." Hibari answered as he walked, lifting a hand to pet Hibird when the little bird landed on his shoulder.

"Oh." Tsuna paused at his room to throw the coat on his bed, his thoughts from earlier coming back to him. While Haru had played with Hibird and Enma did his sewing his thoughts had soon fallen back to Hibari and the kiss. He thought that maybe it was so weird for him to have his body react to Hibari because he barely knew anything about him which made it hard to understand where that attraction came from. Which led to him wondering things about the older man. He knew it would be hard to question him which had brought him to thinking of different ways that might to get the man to talk. One of them was...

Going to Hibari's room he paused at the doorway before entering casually. "Hey, instead of reading why don't we do something together?"

"Something together?" Hibari repeated, looking at Tsuna as he walked over to his bed.

"Yeah! Together. Like... um. Ah. Let's play a game Hibari-san..." Tsuna said slowly, watching the older man.

Hibari stared before arching a curious brow at that. "Like what?"

"Well... how about Truth or Dare?" The brunette suggested, hoping Hibari would agree. The plan would only work if he agreed.

"Truth of Dare?" Hibari almost sounded incredulous.

"It could be fun! We could have a weird penalty shot too! Like... wine or hot sauce or... or pickle juice or something." Tsuna tried to encourage. It would be a good way to get Hibari to talk and, if he was lucky, if Hibari chose something alcoholic then maybe that would help loosen his tongue too.

Hibari opened his mouth to reject that idea only to pause as a thought came to him with the mention of alcohol. So. The other wanted to play a game that involved telling the truth or being given a dare? With the possibility of alcohol? While he wasn't too fond it of it could be a good way to get some information. And if the drinking was done with him then he could try to control it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad...

"Truth or Dare?" He repeated, like he wanted to be sure he had heard right.

"Yeah." Tsuna nodded, looking hopeful.

Sighing lightly he nodded once. "Okay."

Tsuna bit his tongue to keep back his excited yell. "Okay! What do you want for a penalty shot?"

Hibari seemed thoughtful for a second before setting his soup aside and getting up. Tsuna blinked, watching the man leave only to come back a few minutes later with a bottle of sakè, two small cups, and some small snacks on a tray. Tsuna tried not to frown at the sight of the sakè. He should be happy that at least Hibari would be drinking too. This meant the plan was working. But sakè? He mentally sighed.

Moving to the foot of the bed he sat after Hibari had set the tray down on the bed, sitting down in his usual spot at the headboard. "Is that fine?"

"Yeah." Tsuna said lightly before looking at the other. "Who should start?"

"You." Hibari answered, getting comfortable and grabbing up his soup once more.

"Oh, okay. Um... T-Truth or Dare then Hibari-san?" He asked with a slightly shaking voice. He didn't know why he felt nervous.

"Dare." Hibari answered boldly, light eyes staring calmly into his.

Tsuna felt his eyes widen a little. Wow. He just went for it didn't he? "Um... I dare you to, err, drink a cup of vinegar?"

When Hibari just stared at him like he was stupid he almost apologized. Before he could, though, Hibari rolled his eyes and opened the sakè, pouring himself a shot and drinking it. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Tsuna answered hesitantly.

"Why are you in Italy?" Hibari asked calmly before taking a bite of soup.

Tsuna tensed lightly, thinking on that before figuring it wouldn't hurt to answer as honestly as possible. It didn't bother him much to share. "I came here after I graduated school in Japan. Grandpa wanted me to succeed him in the... family business I guess you could call it. And I was going to but then..."

"Then?" Hibari encourage, lowering his spoon.

Smiling sadly Tsuna shook his head. "That doesn't have anything to do with the original question. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Hibari almost sighed over a spoonful of soup.

"Why did _you_ come to Italy?" Tsuna asked in return, curious.

"I was offered something interesting." Hibari answered simply with a small smirk.

"Really?" He tried to get the older man to elaborate.

"Yes. Truth or Dare?" Hibari was not to be persuaded.

It remained simple for the next few turns, Hibari taking another drink when he was dared to eat a whole onion. Tsuna's first drink came when questions about his family made him too uncomfortable to answer honestly. An hour into the game and five shots later had Tsuna feeling a light buzz and warm all over.

"Truth or Dare?" He sang, trying to make it more exciting.

"Dare." Hibari answered, brushing imaginary wrinkles from his sleeve.

"Aww! You never do the dares I give you!" Tsuna pouted, flopping onto his back and stretching out.

"Well stop giving such ridiculous ones." The dark haired man snorted

About to complain that they weren't ridiculous he was distracted when running a hand over the skin of his belly made him tingle. Shivering lightly at the contact he let his eyes trail to Hibari before a sudden desire came over him as he recalled their kiss from earlier. How it had felt to have Hibari's hands on him. His lips.

"Kiss me." He challenged softly. When he received a questioning look he grinned and slid his shirt up before pointing at his stomach. "Right here. Or are you going to chicken out again?"

Eyes narrowing, Hibari opened his mouth to deny that he had ever _chickened _out on the previous dares only to have his attention caught by the revealed skin. He also caught the heated gaze that challenged him and found his body responding to it. A small smirk falling over his lips he pushed the tray aside before moving to where Tsuna was laying and hovered over him. Lifting a hand he brought it to where Tsuna had pointed and brushed his fingertips along the area, holding back a triumphant smile when goosebumps rose where he had touched. "Here?"

Tsuna's breath hitched lightly and he seemed to forget his voice, nodding shortly.

Their gazes held for another few seconds before Hibari turned away, leaning down and pressing a light kiss to the area desired. He smiled at the way the muscles under the soft skin seemed to quiver at the touch. Encouraged by that reaction he placed a teasing nip next. For that he got a twitch and his name being gasped. Pulling back their eyes met for a few seconds before, like earlier that morning, they were kissing.

Tsuna clung tightly to Hibari's pajama shirt while Hibari twisted his hands in messy brown hair and moved a knee to rest between the legs of the smaller male. A small moan entered the kiss at the movement as Tsuna pulled Hibari closer, rubbing up against the leg instinctively. A low growl escaped the dark haired man's throat at the feel of the other body moving against his. It created a hunger that he had only ever felt with Dino... which caused small warning bells to go off but it was hard to resist. The taste of the man under him—the smell! It was addictive. And this time it was _his_ name he had called.

The thought of his name falling from the lips attached to his again had the fire of his new hunger burning more. Breaking the kiss he moved to the soft neck and nipped hard at a bared throat. He got what he wanted right away as his name was gasped loudly. It was weird but there was something addictive about it. Pressing fevered kisses across the throat he paused when he felt the rapid pulse against his lips, biting there next.

The body under his arched excitedly against his before eager hands clenching in his hair had his head being maneuvered so searching lips could find his once more. He engaged the brunette in the kiss he wanted before pulling back again. With a few well practiced moves the smaller man was shirtless, panting lightly and body flushed. The only thing keeping the upper body from being completely bare was the ring he wore on the chain he had given him around his neck. Reaching out a hand to remove it both were distracted when a cell phone suddenly went off, another buzzing in a few seconds later.

Hibari groaned mentally as he recognized the sound of his own phone, sitting back and moving toward his bedside table to get it.

Tsuna gasped softly, shuddering, as the vibrations from his phone alerting him to a new text message sent a small burst of pleasure from his crotch to his brain. Quickly reaching into his pocket he retrieved his phone as Hibari moved to get his to find that the message was from Enma. Eyes widening he sat up just as Hibari found out who was calling him. When Hibari took his phone and left the room Tsuna allowed himself to open Enma's message.

_-Can we talk?-_

He felt his slowing heart rate pick up once more as he replied with 'About what?'

When the reply came in he tried not to get too excited but it was hard. _-Us.-_

He was just about to reply yes until his mind trailed to what Hibari would say. Which then led to the kiss. And his emotions kind of exploded in many different directions. Forcing his attention back to the message he sent an apologetic 'I'm sorry. I can't right now. Can we talk tomorrow morning? Face to face?'

Enma took a minute to reply which made him nervous, wondering if maybe he had ruined everything. _-Okay. Tomorrow morning. At the café.-_

Replying with his agreement he set his phone down before staring at his lap for a second, hoping that maybe he and Enma would talk tomorrow and have a good result. Maybe they would be friends again! Maybe Enma would explain why they _couldn't_ be friends if that was the case. His thoughts only left Enma when he caught sight of his bare stomach, suddenly remembering how Hibari had taken his shirt off.

Face going red he looked around for it before pulling it on and trying not to think about what just happened. Not that he really knew _what_ to think about it. It had felt good but a was weird to think about. Right but wrong at the same time.

"I said I was _sure_. Stop being so irritating. Look. I'll talk to you later. Good _night_." Hibari stressed impatiently as he walked back into the room before closing his phone and sighing.

The two froze at the sight of each other before Tsuna flushed from head to toe and fled the room.

"I-I'm tired!" He called out as he hurried away, running to his room and shutting himself inside.

Hibari sighed once more after watching the other man's hasty retreat before frowning as thoughts of the kiss came back to him. He couldn't believe he had done that. Or that he was left with such mixed feelings because of it. He hated to admit that there was an attraction there. One that felt stronger than the physical one he had had with Dino. He had tried a few times to remember when he had first acknowledged Dino, wondering if it was just stronger because it was new.

Then there was the struggle of accepting the brunette as a man. Not only in age but as a companion. The lines of pet and person were blending which made it harder. Seeing him as a person made him instinctively want to put up his guard yet the bond that had been created already made it difficult. There was also the struggle of accepting that their relationship could change and he wasn't ready for the possible consequences of that.

Running a hand through his hair his eyes fell on the bottle of rice wine with regret. He shouldn't have done that. He knew that something like that could have happened. He didn't bother to deny that a selfish part of him _did_ want it to happen. That was why he had allowed it. He was insane!

The whole thing felt right and wrong at the same time though. It was frustrating!

**xxXXxx**

Tsuna awoke early the next morning, showering and dressing before he would have normally, surprising Hibari as the man set to making breakfast. Blushing lightly he commented that he didn't need breakfast today before texting Enma to see if he wanted to meet yet. When he received a positive reply he told Hibari he was going to Haru's shop early, quickly leaving before Hibari could question him on it.

Making it to the café he and Enma had agreed to meet at he only had to wait a few minutes before Enma arrived too, the two blushing at the sight of the other. Without a word the two went inside and ordered tea and a danish for breakfast before sitting at one of the small two seated tables.

"You wanted to talk?" Tsuna brought up slowly after ten minutes had passed with neither of them saying a word.

Taking a deep breath Enma nodded before meeting his gaze. "Can we talk on the way to the shop?"

Blinking for a second he nodded before grabbing his tea and getting to his feet. The two left together walking side by side, inching closer together for warmth in the late November chill. They walked for a couple of minutes before Enma finally spoke up.

"I know I shouldn't be your friend—that I really can't because of certain things but I... I _want_ to." He said lightly before stopping, catching Tsuna's arm and bringing him to a halt too. "I—I really like you Tsuna-kun. That night... I wasn't hesitant because I was unsure of my feelings but because I knew that it shouldn't happen. I can't control how I feel though. It would be easier if I could. I'm sorry I was a bad friend. That you were sad because of it."

"Enma-kun, you don't have—" Tsuna wanted to say that Enma didn't have to apologize but before he could get the whole sentence out warm lips were pressing against his, silencing him. His eyes widened as his breath caught. Before he could fully process that Enma was kissing him the red head pulled away.

"If it's okay with you... before my time is up I want to spend as much of it as I can with you." Enma confessed with a light blush, eyes never leaving his face. "Can we be friends again?"

Still a little stunned over the kiss and confused on what Enma meant by 'before my time is up' he nodded simply. When Enma smiled happily at him he mentally went over when he just agreed to before nearly jumping internally for joy. He and Enma were friends again! Laughing he attacked Enma with a tight hug. The hug was even better when Enma actually embraced him back shyly, lips finding his ear and breathing into lightly.

"Can I kiss you again?" The taller man whispered, warm breath tickling him a little.

Before he could think on it he was nodding, breath shaky as Enma's lips met his once more. After a few shared kisses the two pulled apart and continued on their way to the shop, getting there just as Haru was arriving herself. They greeted each other before stepping inside. The three got ready while talking about trivial things but before they actually started on work Enma called them to a halt to make an announcement.

His eyes lingered for a second on Tsuna's face before moving to his boss. "Haru-san I just wanted to let you know now that, come mid December, I will be leaving."

-Chapter 23 End-

_**x x x**_

**LINKS TO ACoS FANART: **http: / fav. me/ d316pjx (remove the spaces) -Tsuna and Enma by HurricaneHoshi in response to my TsunaxEnma kiss request! They are so cute!

http: / fav. me/ d32l49t -Tsuna in his Chesire costume from Chapter 22! It's too cute! XD

_**x x x **_

**A/N Part 2: **OMG! UPDAAAAAAAATE!~ -dies- Ahaha! Yeah! So! Another chapter. Again, it's kind of weird. But that's my fault, thanks to the previous chapter, lol. I figured out where I am going wrong... everything feels a little rushed. Because I caved into pressure to hurry the story along I skipped over some things that, for me, helped keep certain things in balance. I became more focused on appeasing by moving the story along that it became more about getting Tsuna to Vongola than what this story was original meant for. Tsuna and Hibari's relationship.

Now I am trying to get back on that track and it's a little weird. But I will keep working on that and where there are holes and confusion in the previous chapters I will go back and fix either when this story is done or once I get updates finished and have more time to work on it. Smooth things out and stuff.

SO. We start out with Enma's POV. Yay Enma? And we get to see some of his interactions with his family. Also a hint at their involvement.

Oh look. Tuna depression. It sucks feelings lonely.

What's this? Trouble with Dino and Hibari? I wonder why? -snickers- More on that next chapter! Really. :3 Ah! Hibari and Enma. It seems... OOC. And kind of weird. It seems that a lot of people focus on the cute pathetic side of Enma that... some might not like this more assertive side? Which makes me a little nervous. Hibari too. He's not as... hm. Hibari-y? (lol, omgosh does that make any sense?)

Tsuna and Hibari sleeping together! XD Because big bad Hibaris keep the nightmares away?

Tsuna and Haru! Do you understand more now? Ah, Tsuna teaching Haru defense. It's useful for later chapters so, in case anyone was wondering, it DOES have a purpose. Not JUST an excuse for the two to make up!

Ehehe! Tsuna and Hibari's fight! Look at how quickly that was over. They fight like married people? Why is Tsuna all touchy-feely? Well... when most couples fight, what happens when they start to make up? 8P

The two! They are getting there. Tsuna needs a push and Hibari needs to not fight it! D:

Tsuna and drinking. Because he came on to Hibari and Enma doesn't mean he'll be open to anyone. It just makes him bolder so he has less inhibitions about approaching them.

Next chapter! Next chapter there will be a Dino/Hibari fight. (Well, more like argument) There will be some 1827, 2786, and 2700, a sad realization, and... and... well, you'll see.

OH YEAH!~ The Hiba/Tsuna kiss/make out... I will try to post the more 'steamy' version on AFF ASAP!

_**x x x**_

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The Undeniable Truth

"_Kabe-san..." Tsuna mumbled lightly in his sleep, body twitching._

_Hibari's jaw clenched at Kusakabe's name coming from the brunette's lips while he was asleep and in an aroused state. Just _what_ was he dreaming about? Had the two been together while he was away?_


	26. The Undeniable Truth

**Chapter 24: The Undeniable Truth**

**A/N Part 1: **Okay! So! First I would like to mention my previous Author's Note (the one about Tsuna being called a whore). I think I gave you guys the wrong impression. I mean it _did_ bother me that he was likened to a whore (when that's not the case) but it was more like an annoyance and I thought I should explain why he kisses them. It's not like it bothered me to the point where I am going to stop writing this or I think I need to change it. And when it comes to that reviewer's POV I can understand how Tsuna freely kissing someone he's not involved with or something might be socially unacceptable for some people and what not. That's not the problem.

Maliciously calling him a whore was. Yeah. So sorry about that? But thank you to everyone who commented and offered support! It's good to also know that not everyone thinks it's bad.

_**x x x**_

**Chapter Warning:** This chapter contains **sexual content**! It's not explicit but it's there! So I thought I would give a heads up.

_**x x x**_

"_Haru-san I just wanted to let you know now that, come mid-December, I will be leaving."_

"Oh?" Haru asked, a surprised look falling over her features.

"Yeah. It's enough time for a notice, right?" Enma asked lightly before chewing on his bottom lip.

Haru nodded slowly.

"Enma—you're leaving? Why? Don't you like working here?" Tsuna asked after he found his voice, hands clutching the legs of his pants.

"I have to leave. I can't continue to work here after I go back home." Enma answered carefully, running a hand through his hair.

"Wait. Back home? So you—are you leaving _Italy_?" Tsuna asked, disappointment finding his voice as understanding to _'before my time is up'_ came to him. Enma had _just_ made up with him only to tell him he was _leaving_?

"Yes. My family needs me back home so I—I have to go." Enma answered, meeting his eyes with an apologetic look.

"Well, we'll just have to make lots of memories before Enma-san leaves!" Haru spoke up after a minute of silence, a light smile following her exclamation. Nodding to herself, as if agreeing with her own words, she excused herself and went to work.

Tsuna watched her go before turning his attention back to his newly remade friend. "So you're my friend again... just to leave?"

"I'm sorry Tsuna-kun. This was one of the reasons why I shouldn't be your friend... but it was so hard. There's just something about you. It feels..." Enma trailed off, trying to figure out how to word it.

Tsuna coughed in embarrassment and looked away.

"Oh! N-No! It's not really about liking you o-or being your friend or something!" Enma gasped, holding his hands up awkwardly. "I—it's just... there's something about you that feels familiar. Warm. Like a dream. A friendship from a long time ago..."

"...Or a different life time. We were the same." Tsuna added, a little freaked out that Enma had the same thoughts as him. Kind of like...

"Kindred spirits." The two spoke at the same time.

With those words Tsuna felt a small stirring of his flame and gasped. It scared him. He didn't know what to think. Why was—

"Hey! Don't just stand there! Work!" Haru called as she came down the stairs, causing both to jump.

"Right! Sorry!" Tsuna called as he moved to find a broom or a dust cloth.

The two worked for a while in silence until Enma caught his attention as the customer he had just helped left the shop.

"Tsuna-kun?" Enma asked, waiting until he had his attention before continuing. "I was wondering... would you like to do something later today? Together. M-Maybe we could—"

"I'm sorry. I can't. I'm doing self-defense with Haru." Tsuna answered, heart thumping wildly. He wasn't sure if it was because he was pretty sure that this cute and shy man was _asking him out_ or if it was still reacting to earlier. His flame.

"Oh..." Enma said lightly, looking down.

Unable to resist how adorable Enma was with that disappointed look on his face he smiled and tried to offer something else. "Maybe tomorrow. I know this nice place that has delicious food. A dinner for just the two of us!"

Their eyes met and a small smile came over Enma's face before the man nodded. "Okay."

With that settled they went back to work with more vigor, talking and laughing when no customers needed to be helped. When Haru came down to join it got a little weird for a second but then everything eased. It was like before and it made them all happy. Until Enma touched Tsuna in a far too affectionate manner for Haru's liking.

Tsuna supposed that he should just be happy that Haru didn't start war over it. Of course maybe that would have been preferred to what the two started instead. Haru started flirting with him playfully which embarrassed him. It only got worse when Enma shyly entered the fray. It got to the point that he almost fled into Kusakabe's arms when the older man came to get him for lunch. He didn't know how to handle it. Should he take it seriously? Playfully? He didn't want to fight again.

Kusakabe, sensing his distressed thoughts, tried to distract him by asking how he had liked taking care of Hibari the other night. Which led to reminding him of the kiss. That had him choking on his food, face red, as his body warmed up to the enticing thoughts.

Arching a brow, Kusakabe patted him on the back lightly. "Did I miss something?"

Catching his breath and taking the water he was offered he took a sip before shaking his head. "I just swallowed wrong."

"Are you sure?" Kusakabe questioned, wondering how much he could get the kid to spill. He knew that _something_ had to have happened! It had shown with Hibari this morning. Any mention of the kid had him acting... different. It was very subtle but he caught it. And that piqued his curiosity.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Tsuna answered, a little distracted.

They continued eating for a few minutes before Tsuna looked up, staring at Kusakabe like he was considering something important. When the older man caught him he waited patiently for a minute before addressing him.

"Yes?" He asked politely, lowering his glass.

After a quick internal battle Tsuna took a deep breath and opened his mouth. "Kabe-san... does Hibari-san ever—d-does he talk about me?"

Kusakabe stared for a second before putting his glass down. "How do you mean?"

"Um... like... does he talk about me? W-When I'm not around? If so, what does he say?" Tsuna tried to explain, fidgeting with his napkin.

"Like behind your back?" The older man asked now, confused.

"I... ye—no—no." Tsuna sighed, turning his attention back to his food. "Never mind."

Kusakabe just stared, wanting to ask what that was about but, after deliberation, decided against it. They ate in silence after that, Tsuna going back to Haru's shop once lunch was over. He was happy that the two left him alone this time. He had so many things on his mind all of a sudden that he didn't really want to bother with them. When the day was finally over and they all left the shop he was actually a little relieved that he had self-defense with Haru. It would give him a chance to work out a little of his frustrations.

Thinking about how far Haru had come along since they had first started he smiled. She was actually... quite strong. Well, for being _normal_. It was a little weird to fight with a girl who wasn't mafia. Haru could still be a little scary though. Her limbs seemed to love his crotch. He wasn't quite sure if this was because he was so close to her height or if she had a subconscious vendetta against him since when he asked Kusakabe to step in and practice some of the moves with her she did okay and Kusakabe's crotch remained unharmed.

One good thing, however, about him being closer to her height was that he was able to effectively help her learn how to deal with larger attackers with Kusakabe being their favorite—not to mention _only—_test subject.

"Haru's ready!" The woman called suddenly, startling him out of this thoughts when she jumped on his back happily as they entered the exercise room Hibari had pointed out for them to use in his building.

"Haru!" Tsuna gasped, stumbling a little before catching himself. He moved his hands to her thighs to help support her weight. "Stop doing that!"

Haru just giggled before hugging him and whispering against his ear playfully, "You like it."

A small gasp escaped from him as her whisper blew warm air into his ear in a way that sent shivers down his spine, his lower belly responding a little to the light stimulation. That caused him to instantly drop her, squirming to get away. At her confused look he turned his attention to Kusakabe as the older man entered with some bottled water.

"Kyou-san asked me to restock." Kusakabe explained his load before going to the small fridge that was kept in the room.

They watched him for a second before Haru came up to his side while tying her hair back into a sloppy bun. "It's hard to believe Enma-san is leaving so soon, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Tsuna sighed lightly, walking over to the nearest wall to lean against it while waiting for Kusakabe. "He asked to be friends again this morning... just to tell me he was leaving."

"Is it bad that Haru's a little happy?" Haru asked lightly, kicking the toe of her shoe against the floor.

"Happy? Why?" Tsuna blinked before frowning lightly in confusion.

"That Enma-san is leaving. Because then there is less competition for Tsuna-san's affections." She explained before pulling a cute and innocent expression. He wasn't sure on how to answer that.

Once Kusakabe came over to them they got to work. After practicing break moves and taking on more than one person Haru begged to be taught some of the fighting techniques Hibari had taught. Giving in Tsuna decided to teach her some small things. It didn't take long to see that Haru had more leg strength than arm strength so he worked with her in that area.

**xXx**

Tired, sore—from Haru nailing him right in the stomach with a pretty strong kick—and just wanting to shower Tsuna made his way home, unlocking the door and shuffling inside. Hibird came flying out to greet him excitedly. He froze just as he opened his mouth to greet Hibird. Where there was the bird there was...

Hibari came down the hall, pausing when their eyes met. They stared at the other for a moment before Tsuna finally blushed and looked away, recalling the kiss from the previous night. He only looked back when Hibari moved toward him.

"I'm leaving again. Two nights. Be good." Hibari said while touching his hair lightly before walking around him and leaving.

Releasing his held in breath he couldn't help feeling a little relieved and disappointed at the same time. A part of him was scared that Hibari would give him a good bye kiss and another _wanted_ him to. Groaning and trying to clear his mind by tugging at his hair he walked to the bathroom, Hibird following him.

After a hot shower and getting dressed in clean clothes he felt a little calmer. Kusakabe appearing with dinner and a rental made it better.

**xxXXxx**

_The feel of him moving underneath him, meeting his thrusts with his own sensual movements, had him tangling his hands in the messy red hair to hold Enma still so he could kiss him again. He nipped playfully on the bottom lip as a shy moan escaped the other man before he invaded his mouth with a hungry kiss. He loved the response he got. The way Enma's thighs pressed harder against his hips, the way his hands pressed against his back and pulled him in, the way he kissed back with his own hunger._

_A well aimed thrust had Enma breaking the kiss and gasping his name. "T-Tsuna-kun... again!"_

_Not about to refuse that request he nuzzled his face into a sweat dampened neck, making sure to hit the same spot again and again. Enma's soft cries and writhing body encouraged him to quicken his pace. Being inside him felt amazing! He had only done it like this with Gokudera a few times. Partially because it was awkward to have that kind control over someone he was so close to and partially because Yamamoto had confided to him once that he didn't like it when he and Gokudera were together like that._

_Slow and controlled soon became wild thrusts of need. Kisses were shared when breath could be spared and hands gripped wherever they could help aid in keeping their fevered pace going. He was only distracted from reaching completion when Enma brushed his hair from his face for him gently before kissing his lips lightly. When their eyes met something fluttered through his gut that he couldn't explain._

"_You're mine..." Enma panted lightly, touching his face possessively._

_Those words stole his breath. And _not_ in a good way. He couldn't believe Enma had said something like that. It was just like—he shivered when Hibari's possessive voice came barking into his mind._

_You are mine!_

Inhaling sharply he opened his eyes to darkness, the images of Enma and the sounds of Hibari's voice fading away as his heart raced wildly in what felt like his throat. He swallowed thickly to make it go down but it only served to make him feel nauseous. Groaning lightly he sat up only to shift uncomfortably as his shirt clung to his sweaty body and his lap tingled as the fabric of his pajama bottoms brushed against his embarrassing hard-on.

"Gah!" Attention now on his lap he moved his eyes there before blushing darkly and hiding his face in his hands. Enma—he had dreamed about _Enma_! He really... didn't know what he should think about that. And the end there. Those words.

Wrapping his arms around his waist he laid back and stared up at the dark ceiling. Why did this have to happen to him? Why now? Closing his eyes he tried to forget everything and go back to sleep. It was hard but he finally managed it though he didn't get much.

When he awoke in the morning he showered and dressed before Kusakabe arrived, the two getting breakfast together. He could tell he was worrying Kusakabe with his quietness and he tried to pep up a little but it was hard. His mind kept wanting to go to things that he didn't want it to. It didn't help when he actually got to work and Enma was the first person to greet him. With a kind smile and gentle hand on his.

Using Haru as a cover he quickly pulled back, blushing, when said woman came from the backroom and smiled at him. He followed her to sign in before getting to work on the things Haru wanted him to do for her. Luckily this kept him away from Enma for most of the morning. He couldn't face him yet. Not with the dream so fresh and having no preparations in how to react to it. He knew that trying to ignore it wasn't going to help but it's all he had at the moment.

By the time he had to go face Enma again the other man was busy with helping Haru sew some last minute things and so they couldn't really talk. After he had left with Kusakabe for lunch he allowed himself to calm down and think things through. He was happy to reach a decision by the time they had finished. The only problem could possibly be Kusakabe. Looking at his friend he took a small breath before smiling.

"Kabe-san... I was thinking. If you'd like I can do dinner by myself today. Give you some time to yourself. I am fully capable of calling in a pizza or something." He said brightly, nibbling on his straw.

Kusakabe looked more than surprised by that suggestion. It took him a second but he finally replied, brows furrowing. "It's not a chore to eat with you or anything."

"I—I was just thinking that maybe you just wanted to take a break and do something by... by yourself while Hibari-san is away. I don't always need a baby-sitter." Tsuna added, trying to keep light and friendly. He didn't want Kusakabe to think that he didn't want him around or anything like that.

The older man just stared at him before sighing and laughing lightly. "If you want some time to yourself, kid, just say so. We all need our space every now and again. I don't mind."

Turning pink he looked off to the side. "I'm sorry. I just... didn't want to sound mean."

"It's okay. Really. It might actually be nice to just... do something alone." Kusakabe said thoughtfully before calling for the bill.

With that agreed on Tsuna went back to the shop feeling more at ease. He even smiled and talked with Enma and Haru while Haru showed off her latest work. When the time came for them to go home Tsuna and Enma agreed to meet at Hibari's later that night, Enma pressing a kiss on him before he could stop it. Both blushing, they went their separate ways.

Once home Tsuna immediately started fretting on what to wear. It took him an hour to find something that he thought said all he wanted to say and still looked nice. After picking out his clothes he had to debate on whether or not to take Hibird. Remembering that Hibird had a big mouth he decided to leave the bird at home. As the time to meet Enma drew closer he took another shower before dressing. It amazed him how nervous he felt. Kind of like he was going on a date—he froze. Did Enma think this was a date? He hadn't really thought on it. He knew that, in the beginning, he himself had thought that it could be one but now...

The sudden ringing on his phone alerted him that Enma was there. Running to grab a coat he answered before going to get his shoes on. "I'll be down in a minute Enma!"

Hanging up quickly he slipped his coat on while nervously stepping into his shoes. He could do this. It was going to be fine. Checking that he had everything he needed he started to open the door only to stop when he saw Hibird coming toward him.

"Ah, no. Hibird you have to stay here." He explained, holding out his hand to stop the bird.

Hibird landed on the floor, looking up at him with a cute little bird expression. "Hisagi!"

Looking all cute and little and alone almost made Tsuna change his mind but he knew that in order to keep this from Hibari Hibird was going to have to stay. "I'm sorry! You have to stay here."

Opening the door he quickly stepped out, closing it behind him. After locking it he ran down the stairs and saw Enma standing at the front doors, looking nervous himself. That made him smile and laugh a little. Meeting him they talked out how to get to where they were going, agreeing to walk since it wasn't too far. Because of the cold they stayed huddled together. Tsuna knew he shouldn't allow the closeness but it was harder than he thought to pull away.

When they made it to the restaurant Tsuna stepped inside with a big smile, unsurprised when Papa was there to greet him right away.

"Ah, so you have returned, my pet." The old man said with affection before turning to Enma. "And who is this?"

"My friend. His name is Enma." Tsuna answered before smiling more when Mama walked past with an order. He caught her eyes and she beamed.

Papa nodded in polite greeting, which Enma returned, before looking around. "No Mr. Hibari?"

"Ah... n-no." Tsuna blushed even though he tried hard not to. "He's out of town. For work."

Papa nodded before leading them to the usual table. Before Tsuna could even sit down Mama was there, arms open and calling for him.

"Tsuna-love!" She wrapped him in a tight hug before he could even reply, smothering him then planting affectionate kisses on each of his cheeks. "What took you so long to come see Mama?"

"S-Sorry! Been a little busy." Tsuna smiled in apology when he able to breathe.

"I see..." Mama pouted before looking around. "Where is my Kyouya? And Tetsuya?"

"Just me and a friend today." Tsuna replied as he stepped back from the older woman.

"Oh? And does Kyouya know you're dating others behind his back?" Mama asked as Papa came back with a pad to order with.

"Wh-_What_?" Tsuna squeaked as he looked at Mama with surprise.

Mama arched a brow before tutting. "You mean to tell me Kyouya hasn't claimed you yet? Foolish boy..."

Upon seeing his face Mama waved her words aside telling him to never mind that. It was with an awkward air that Tsuna and Enma sat down to eat together, not really talking much. After they paid—fighting for ten minutes over _who_ would be paying—and were getting ready to leave Mama came and gave them extra Tiramisu each.

After accepting Enma's offer to walk him home they fell silent. Tsuna couldn't help feeling a little bad. He hadn't meant for it to turn out like that. The things Mama had said! Why couldn't it have been anything else? _Anyone_ else! But no. She had mentioned Hibari. He knew that that just made things more... complicated.

Making it to the front doors he turned to apologize only to tense when he saw Enma hesitate before leaning in as if to kiss him. Heart jumping he turned his face away, closing his eyes when he saw Enma stop before contact was made.

"I'm—I'm so sorry..." He mumbled, stepping back lightly. "I like you Enma. I really do. But I think we should just be friends."

When that was met with silence he opened his eyes slowly, turning to face the red head. Enma had a blank expression though it was starting to waver toward sadness. When their eyes met Enma allowed himself to frown. "Is this about Hibari-san?"

Exhaling slowly he shook his head. "No... it's you—n-not in a bad way! It's just... you're leaving next month. If this grew and we actually got together... I—I can't do that. Let's just be friends, okay?"

Enma was silent before nodding slowly. "I'm sorry too, Tsuna-kun. I should have... friends. Just friends is good."

Slowly both smiled before Tsuna allowed himself to hug the other man. "Good! I'm happy."

Nodding again Enma pulled back. "I should get going. Thank you for the... awkward dinner."

They both laughed nervously before Enma waved lightly, turning to leave. Tsuna sighed in content, turning to go inside only to pause when he heard someone step up behind him. Figuring it was Enma again he turned back around to see what he needed only to freeze when he saw it was Kusakabe with a less than pleased look on his face.

"K-Kabe-san!" He mentally winced at his stutter, knowing that that wasn't going to help him in the least.

Kusakabe didn't say anything just looked at him with a hint of betrayal. Guilt bit into him.

"Kabe-san, please. It's not what you—" Tsuna tried to explain quickly.

"You lied to me." Kusakabe said lightly. It was one of those times where it would have been better if the person actually yelled.

"I'm sorry! I just—I just couldn't tell you..." He sighed, hugging himself.

"We're friends Tsuna. You can tell me anything. I thought you knew that." Kusakabe shook his head, not accepting that excuse."

"I can't! I _can't_ tell you some things! Things that I don't want repeated—things I _know_ you'll feel a duty to repeat back to Hibari-san!" Tsuna bit out harsher than he meant to, glaring at the ground.

"If Kyou-san found out about this—" Kusakabe started to say with a frown until Tsuna stomped his foot angrily.

"Not _everything_ is about Hibari-san! He's _not_ my whole world! Others exist in it too!" Tsuna yelled as if the older man was challenging him on this.

Kusakabe frowned in confusion at the outburst. What was... "I didn't mean—"

"It's _not_ all about Hibari-san." He repeated, trying to push all unwanted thoughts away.

"What are you talking about?" Kusakabe asked slowly, approaching the smaller male.

Tsuna blinked before gasping lightly and shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't—can I just be alone for now? Please?"

Kindness falling away, Kusakabe frowned again. "How do I know you'll actually be alone?"

Not knowing how to answer that he just shook his head and walked away. He knew Kusakabe had a right to be like that but it wasn't helping him at all at the moment. Going inside he was happy when his friend didn't follow only to have guilt hit him again as he opened the door and entered to find Hibird where he had left the tiny bird, head tucked under a wing and asleep.

At the sound of the door closing Hibird awoke, puffing up before recognizing who it was. "Hisagi!"

Smiling at the affectionate call he held out his hands for the fluff ball to fly into. "Hibird, I'm sorry I left you... you really didn't have so stay _there_ the whole time though."

Feeding Hibird and making sure he was content he decided to go to bed early if only to escape from his thoughts. Also he figured he was going to need his energy for the fight that would happen the moment Hibari came home. Kusakabe was bound to tell him about Enma and Hibari wasn't likely to listen to his explanation. Curling into a small ball he hugged his pillow tightly and whimpered.

He really wanted to act like he didn't care what Hibari thought. That Hibari was just being overbearing again but... it wasn't that easy. He didn't want the older man to think things that were untrue not just because they were false but because—no! It didn't matter. Burying his head under the pillow he tried to sleep.

**xxXXxx**

Tsuna awoke to the smell of breakfast being made and sat up, inhaling deeply. It smelled wonderful! Until he remembered that the scent of breakfast meant that Hibari was home. He suddenly wanted to go right back to bed. Instead he decided to just get up and face whatever would happen so he could get it over with and go on with his life. Climbing out of bed he went to the kitchen meekly, blushing when he caught Hibari's attention.

"M-Morning." He said lightly while toying with the hem of his shirt.

Hibari stared at him for a second before walking over to him. He tensed lightly, fighting the urge to flee. Wincing lightly when Hibari reached out a hand he was instead surprised when a gently hand touched his cheek before moving to his forehead.

"What's wrong? You're pale and twitchy." Hibari asked lightly, brushing his hair from his eyes.

He wanted to reply that nothing was wrong but it didn't _feel_ that way. His pulse had quicken, breath coming shallowly as his body felt warmer. He knew what it meant but he fought it, jerking away when all he wanted to do was lunge forward.

"I-I'm just... I'm sorry." He tried to excuse as he turned to flee. Before he could make it one step Hibari had his wrist and jerked him back into his chest.

"Did you catch my cold?" The taller man frowned, holding him still.

He shook his head quickly, burying his face into Hibari's chest. He couldn't face him! Hibari was still for a few seconds before surprising an unmanly squeak out of him when he picked him up and carried him back to his room.

"I think you should just rest for today." Hibari said with authority as he was laid out on his bed. "I'll call the woman... stay here."

He watched Hibari leave the room, sitting up and pulling his knees to his chest. Hugging them tightly he pulled his blankets up and wrapped them around him. Before he could fall too far into overwhelming thoughts Hibari was back with food and made him eat it. It was just as he was finishing that Hibari gave him some news that he wasn't sure was good or bad.

Petting his hair lightly Hibari moved the tray aside. "I have to leave again. For a few days this time. Kusakabe will be here with you and I will be sure to check in. Okay?"

Tsuna stared at his lap before slowly meeting Hibari's gaze. "Why are you being so nice?"

The older man arched a brow at that. "Is that a complaint?"

"N-No! Just wondering..." Tsuna shrugged, suddenly getting queasy.

"You're my responsibility. A good master always takes proper care of their pets." Hibari said without care, getting to his feet and smoothing out his clothes.

"Right..." Tsuna mumbled lowly, turning away.

Hibari frowned lightly before shrugging it off and leaving the room, calling Kusakabe to make sure he would be there to care for his ill brunette—rabbit. His ill rabbit!

**xxXXxx**

The day Hibari left again left Tsuna feeling uneasy. For a few different reasons, all of them hard to shake off. Allowing Kusakabe and Haru to think he was ill he didn't resist as they tried to care for him in their own way while he quietly tried to sort everything out in his head.

At first he was left tired because of all of the thoughts but then the _dreams_ started. They were... odd. Sometimes featuring Enma, others Hibari... then there was the one with the two of of them at once. Each one competing for his attention. That one disturbed him a little. He didn't want to think about what it meant.

By the time the third day had gone by without the return of Hibari or any kind of contact whatsoever he started to worry. He tried not to but it didn't work. Giving in he allowed himself that much but didn't allow himself to stress over it. Talking with Kusakabe helped but it still didn't give him answers as to where Hibari was or what he was doing or if he was even okay. After the fourth day he started stressing over it a little until Haru, noticing it, asked him out on a 'date' to take his mind off of it for a bit.

It took him a second to accept but he finally did figuring that a little fun really might help. Also maybe Hibari would somehow sense he was doing something 'bad' and magically appear to stop him. Smiling a little at that thought he relaxed a bit. After talking it out with Kusakabe he and Haru went out for dinner and a movie. After the movie she invited him over to just 'hang out' and maybe watch another movie.

Without anything better to do he agreed, going home with her. Haru quickly found snacks and put on a horror flick, explaining how she had always wanted to see it but was too scared to watch it alone. It was all good until, like most horror films, a couple came on screen and started to go at it. Blushing at the sight he tried to play it off like it wasn't something he was embarrassed by before blushing harder when his body responded to the visual stimulation. Having Haru curled up against his side made it awkward. Debating on whether or not to flee until the movie went back to blood and gore he was spared the final decision when Haru suddenly got his attention by sitting up then sliding onto his lap.

"Haru wants to kiss you..." She whispered shyly before their lips met, pinning him back against her couch.

He froze, unsure on how to respond as her lips moved over his. Haru's lips were soft and sweet and foreign. The longer her lips moved over his, almost desperate for a response, the more he realized that it felt wrong. It was wrong! Jerking back, breaking their contact, he gently pushed her off of him.

"I'm sorry Haru. M-Maybe... I should go." He said lightly, not looking at her before quickly getting his things and leaving.

Scurrying away like a frightened animal he tried not to think about how he should have maybe left in a different manner. Grabbing his cell to call a taxi he paused when he saw a message Enma had sent. Enma! Dialing his number instead he called his friend as he started walking. When the other man answered he nearly screamed frantically into his ear.

"Enma! I need you!"

After his outburst Enma calmed him down before agreeing to meet him at home. Relaxing at the thought of being able to talk to a friend about this he hurried home, greeting Enma when they met each other at the front door of the building. The two walked together to Hibari's floor, entering and going to his room. He sat on one end of his bed while Enma sat on the other and patiently listened as he told him what had happened with Haru. It was embarrassing but he pushed through, thankful that Enma didn't intimidate him or make him feel stupid in any way.

"I... I didn't know what to do. A part of me thinks that I should have been happy. Haru is really pretty and all but when she kissed me I just..." He sighed, hiding his face behind a pillow. "I don't know if it's Haru or me."

"What do you mean?" Enma questioned with confusion as he uncrossed his legs, stretching them out.

"I mean... I don't know if I couldn't respond because I have so much on my mind and I just couldn't get into it o-or if... m-maybe I can't like Haru that way. I—" He suddenly blushed as he lowered the pillow. "I've never really thought of Haru in a romantic way. Now I feel kind of bad."

"Maybe you're just more sexually attracted to men." Enma said lightly, cheeks going pink.

Tsuna went red at that too. "W-What?"

"That could be why it didn't feel right when Haru kissed you..." Enma shrugged, looking away.

"B-But I like girls too. At least..." He frowned, confused now. At least he thought so. It still felt that way but—

"You can still like girls... you'd just... y-you know." Enma tried to explain but found it a little difficult.

They fell quiet, each falling into their own thoughts on that suggestion. Did Enma have a point? Could he like men and women at the same time but be more sexually attracted to men? He couldn't be too sure on that since he had never been with a woman... but when Haru had kissed him it was—but that was probably more because he—no! He wouldn't think about those things!

"I-If you'd like... I can k-kiss you. See if it feels wrong still?" Enma offered softly, staring at his hands.

Tsuna opened his mouth to reply before pausing with a small frown. "Enma... I don't know."

"Only if you want to. We don't have to." Enma replied with a stronger voice, kicking his legs a little.

He was quiet for a moment before shaking his head slowly. "I don't want it to mean something more than it is..."

Enma surprised him by laughing lightly. "Just friends Tsuna-kun... I remember."

For some reason that made him feel better. Heart rate picking up a little he took a deep breath before nodding. "O-Okay."

Their eyes met, both blushing, before Enma moved onto his hands and knees and crawled over to where Tsuna was sitting. Settling between his legs, hands on either side of his hips, Enma leaned forward at a slow enough pace that he knew he could turn away if he wanted to. When he didn't their lips touched lightly. When nothing happened, good or bad, he opened his mouth to the kiss. Enma responded right away, tongue meeting his. That got his pulse jumping with excitement and he didn't know if he should be relieved or not.

Before it went too far Enma pulled back, meeting his gaze. "Well?"

"I-It... didn't feel wrong." He answered slowly, hands itching to pull Enma back. "I liked it."

One second they were staring at each other the next Enma startled him by pouncing, lips finding his again as warm hands found the sides of his face. A small gasp allowed Enma to invade his mouth once more. A small whimper forming he moved his hands to Enma's chest and pushed lightly.

"W-Wait..." He said with a shaky breath when Enma backed away.

Their eyes met once more, Enma looking a little embarrassed but unapologetic. Speaking softly while touching his hair affectionately Enma repeated his earlier words. "Only if you want to."

He was torn. Deciding not to think about it he moved on impulse, going forward and meeting Enma in another kiss while pushing him back so he fell on top of him. Enma's hands flew instantly to his body while their mouths fought for dominance. It surprised him at first until he remembered how Enma was on Halloween. Using his hands to brace his weight on either side of the other man's body he inwardly grinned in triumph when he started getting the upper hand on their lip lock. Well, until he was distracted when Enma's hands slipped under his shirt.

Shivering at the feel of the red head's hands on his skin he barely noticed his shirt moving up until he was suddenly flipped onto his back, his shirt being tugged off at the same time. Before he had time to register that his lips were free Enma was back, laying claim. It was then that he felt it again and it made his heart drop. Trying to ignore it he pushed himself more into the kiss, trembling when he felt Enma's hand on his stomach and moving lower.

The bad feeling doubled the lower it moved. Closing his eyes in attempt to block it out he was disappointed when it didn't seem to help. Turning to hide his face in his blanket when he felt the wandering hand reach his pants, undoing them, he held his breath. It didn't feel right. Even with someone he _knew_ he liked. It wasn't right...

The feel of Enma's hand moving into his pants had him inhaling deeply... which unfortunately brought the smell of lavender from the recently washed bedding. Lavender—one of the scents he associated with—

"Enma, please stop!" He whimpered, catching the other man's hand before it could go too far.

"What's wrong?" The red head asked with a concerned frown.

"I'm sorry, I—" He started weakly.

"Tuna! I received a message from Kyou-san and—" Kusakabe froze as he turned to enter the room at the sight of the two on the bed.

Tsuna blushed darkly at the sight he knew he was presenting—and it was _not_ a good one! His hand on Enma's wrist, stopping his hand from going further into his pants and Enma hovered on top of him in an intimate position.

It took him a second but soon Kusakabe unfroze, staring for another moment before turning and going back the way he came. It took another few seconds before Enma slowly pulled away, face red and a nervous frown playing about his lips.

"I... should probably go." He said lightly, getting to his feet.

Tsuna nodded his agreement, sitting up and looking around for his shirt. He had just found it when the sudden sound of Enma tripping over his garbage bin caught his attention. Looking to where the taller man had fallen he found him on the ground and staring up at him with wide eyes. "Are you okay?"

Enma blinked, composing his expression, before nodding and getting to his feet while dusting himself off. "T-Tsuna-kun... that ring—on your chain. It's pretty. Where did you get it?"

"Huh?" Looking down at his ring his eyes widened a little before laughing. He had forgotten about that. "Oh... um. W-Well... it's an inheritance to my family I guess. I really shouldn't have this but—well, I do."

"Can I see?" Enma asked slowly, trying to keep calm and not appear suspicious.

"Sure." Tsuna held the ring out on the chain so Enma could get a better look.

Enma was stunned. There was no mistaking it! It was _it_! It just _had_ to be! There was no way there would just be a random duplicate of a piece like that! A Vongola ring—the ring of Sky. Well, only one half of it. But why would Tsuna have it? Red eyes widened. Unless...

Stepping back he jerked his head in thanks before grabbing his coat. "I'll... see you later Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna watched Enma go with a small frown before shivering lightly and slipping his shirt on. Taking a deep breath he went out to find Kusakabe, finding the man in the kitchen and seemingly waiting for him. When he entered Kusakabe was standing there, arms crossed, and a small frown on his face. Before he could stop it he was blurting out a plea.

"Kabe-san _please_ don't tell Hibari-san!" He begged, hating how the words just made him sound _more_ guilty. "Who knows what he'd do to Enma and _nothing _happened! Please!"

Kusakabe just stared at him for a long moment before sighing and shaking his head lightly. "Kyou-san is my friend..."

He had the sudden urge to cry.

"But..." Kusakabe ran a tired hand over his face. "You're my friend too. So I won't tell him—but I won't lie about it either if he somehow finds out and asks."

Relief swept over him briefly and he wanted to thank the older man but somehow it felt wrong. Speaking of wrong—his heart seemed to explode painfully in his chest.

"I—I need a shower." He quickly excused himself, running to the bathroom and locking himself inside before stripping and climbing into the shower. Once he had the water running he allowed himself to sit down and finally face the monster he had been trying so hard to avoid. To deny. To change.

He loved Hibari. No—it was more than that. More than friends, different from family. It was romantic. It wasn't just a crush—_that's _why it was so different from Enma. He didn't want to admit it but knew there was no longer any way he could deny that he was _in love_ with Hibari. And that devastated him.

Why? Why did he have to realize it? Why wasn't he able to fight it? To ignore it? Why couldn't it be Enma—him leaving or not? Why _Hibari_? Of anyone that it could have possibly been in the world why _him_?

Hugging his knees tightly he resting his forehead on them while the water from the shower head hit his neck, sliding over his shoulders and down his back. If he thought back on it it started on his birthday and it made him kind of wish that Hibari had just abandoned him... no matter how happy hearing Hibari confess that he cared had made him. Maybe then he wouldn't have started to figure out what his feelings really meant. He wanted to go back to being clueless.

A part of him wished his attraction to Enma would have been stronger. Enma would have been better for him... well, at least Enma made more sense to him. He and Enma were quite the same and Enma wasn't always too busy for him. Enma didn't threaten him to get his way or try to dominate him at all times. Enma talked to him as an equal and wasn't annoyingly possessive.

Although... Enma hadn't taken him in when he didn't need to either. Enma hadn't cared for him when he was injured or sick. Enma didn't frustrate him and make him happy at the same time. He didn't pet his head to show affection or offer kisses when pleased with him... something that made each one more special. Enma didn't chase away his nightmares or have a scent that made his pulse quicken.

However with Enma he could be him. He knew where he stood and what Enma's feelings were for him. It was simpler.

Of course it was with Hibari that he was able to just be _Tsuna_ for once. Not mafia. Not a boss in training with set rules of conduct, about to take responsibility of many people. Everything he had missed out on because of Reborn and training he got to have with Hibari. To be a normal young man with a normal life—minus being a pet. He liked the freedom to show weakness and Hibari didn't care. Though that was more than likely because he was a pet.

The was the worst thing about loving Hibari. It seemed Hibari only saw him as a pet. Even when they were _close_... Hibari still saw himself as master. He _knew_ this would be bad! Hibari wouldn't return his affections! Was this punishment? For all those people who had ever liked him and he couldn't return their feelings? Was this the justice they got? When his heart finally became attached to someone it was someone who couldn't—_wouldn't_ love him back?

A small sob escaped his throat. He didn't want to lose Hibari too if he didn't want to deal with his feelings. He missed him even more now. He wanted Hibari to come back so he could see that he was okay. He had said he would keep in contact! That it was only for a few days! Where was he? He—gasping he recalled how Kusakabe had said something about receiving a message. Oh!

Jumping to his feet he turned the shower off before grabbing a towel and hastily drying off. Wrapping it around his waist he padded back to where he had left Kusakabe to find the man still there. "Kabe-san! You mentioned H-Hibari-san before. What did he say?"

"Ah, that. Well... he needs to replace his phone. Again. He lost it. And that he would be coming home tomorrow afternoon sometime." Kusakabe answered slowly, arms crossed. He stared at him for a minute before a determined look fell over his face. "Tuna I have to ask... I saw you with that man a few days ago when you were _suppose_ to be alone and then tonight when you were _suppose_ to be with Haru I find you two again—in a rather com—"

"Nothing happened." Tsuna cut in, looking away as the feelings of wrongness came back.

"You can't expect me to believe that—listen. If there is something between you two... fine. I can't stop that. And I know Kyou-san—despite what he thinks—can't either. But you should be honest about it." Kusakabe sighed before frowning as he took in the younger man's distressed stance. "Tuna?"

"Nothing happened!" He repeated urgently, more to himself this time. Nothing _had_ happened so he didn't have to feel guilty. And even if it did it wasn't like he was _with_ Hibari so, again, he should feel no guilt.

Kusakabe instantly became alert. "Something is wrong. Tsuna, what happened? Did—did he try to—"

Catching on to where that sentence was leading he blushed, shaking his head. "N-No! It wasn't like that! I do... did—I'm not even sure anymore. I—I liked Enma. A lot. But... but nothing is going to happen. Enma doesn't feel... right."

"I see..." Kusakabe replied lightly, a little shocked that the kid was suddenly so open. "About Kyou-san—"

_It's happened!_ Kusakabe mentally cheered when he saw Tsuna's face light up at the mention of Hibari, all attention on him. He couldn't believe it! It finally happened! The kid realized his feelings for his boss! Resisting a smile he continued on with what he was going to say.

"About Kyou-san... I won't tell him but promise this won't happen again. If Kyou-san _does_ find out it's not just your neck but mine. He'll want to know why I never said anything... it'll be betrayal of his trust and we've been together for a while now. He won't take it very well if he thinks I've chosen you over him." He said carefully, knowing the best way to get the kid to agree was to appeal to his nature that wouldn't let him see others hurt because of him.

Tsuna's eyes widened at that information. That was right! He could get Kusakabe into trouble because of his actions too. "K-Kabe-san I'm sorry! I didn't—of course! It won't happen again! Really! Enma is my friend. Only. I promise."

**xxXXxx**

_Tsuna was happy when Hibari finally came home. The moment Hibari was through the door he was in his arms, hugging him tightly and breathing his scent in. When warm arms hugged back he almost melted while blushing. If it wasn't for Kusakabe clearing his throat, causing them to pull apart, he was sure he would have allowed himself to turn to goo for Hibari. Instead the older man got their attention and offered to take them to dinner for a 'Welcome Home' treat._

_They went to a nice restaurant that he had never been to before but Hibari and Kusakabe seemed to like it. As they took their seats and started to look at their menus he couldn't help letting his eyes trail to Hibari. Taking in his face, his hair, his eyes, his neck, the way his shirt complimented his skin tone... Hibari was very good looking. Something his body appreciated as much as his eyes._

_Blushing lightly he was about to look away when Hibari caught his gaze, arching a questioning brow. __No! Hibari had caught him staring! Quickly looking away now he tried to focus on his menu. At least until the feel of Hibari's hand on his leg caught his attention. Looking back to the man he saw that he __was being given a heated look. His heart jumped. Was he _really_ seeing that? It wasn't just his imagination was it? He was helped in believing it when Hibari's hand moved up his leg, stroking his thigh. He twitched at the movement, breath starting to come a little more quickly. When Kusakabe gave him a questioning look he blushed before quickly excusing himself to the restroom, happy he was wearing loose pants._

_Making it to the restroom he went straight to the sink, turning the cold water on and splashing some of his face. He was just about to repeat the action once more when he heard the door open behind him. Looking up into the mirror he saw it was Hibari. Turning quickly to face the taller man he didn't get a chance to speak or even _breathe_ before Hibari was on him, hands pulling him close and mouth attacking his._

_He was stunned for a few seconds but was soon kissing back, pushing his body up against Hibari's and whimpering for more. Now that he had acknowledged his feelings for him he wanted him to take him. To claim what his body apparently wouldn't allow anyone else to have. He knew Hibari accepted when he felt something poking his belly. Moving his hand to that new area of interest he was stopped before he could touch it when Hibari pushed him back lightly before herding him into the closest stall. He went without resistance, turning to face the taller man once they were shut inside it._

_Hibari touched his face gently before kissing him again, forcing his mouth open and claiming what lay inside. As he was kissed he found himself admitting he liked Hibari's dominance over him, the strength he wielded against him. It made him feel secure enough to submit in such a way._

_With their mouths busy they each turned their attention to their hands, moving them over the other's body, finding their way under clothes and touching bare skin. Soon he felt Hibari's hands moving toward his pants, undoing them and one finding its way inside while the other found his hip. Breaking the kiss at the feel of the hand touching him, gasping softly, he trembled and pushed his hips forward with want._

_Hibari's response to that was to push him backwards, pinning him against the stall wall as his hand worked over his arousal. Excited gasps and moans fell freely from his mouth as his hands moved over Hibari's pants, looking to return to favor. He managed to get the belt and button undone and the zipper down before the taller man was pulling back again. Before he was left to wonder why for too long he received his answer as Hibari sat on the toilet and pulled his hips over to his lap._

_Before he knew it was coming, he was being tugged down and then Hibari was inside him. Their bodies were pressed tightly together as he trembled from the intrusion for a moment. With kisses pressed to his neck and warm hands sliding under his shirt and over his stomach they started to move. Slow and testing at first until the right angle had him crying out and clinging to Hibari wherever he could get a good grip. _

_Over the sounds of their heated union and his impassioned cries they didn't hear someone enter the bathroom. They didn't hear that someone walk toward their stall or the questioning voice until it was too late. There was half a knock before the stall door fell open to reveal a stunned Kusakabe._

"_Kabe-san!" He gasped, horrified at being caught like this. _

**xXx**

He had finally made it home. Tired and just wanting to check on his pet he moved quietly to his door, sending a text to Kusakabe to let the older man know he was now home so he didn't need to come care for the rabbit in the morning. After getting a reply he entered his unit quietly, closing and locking the door behind him. It was nice to be home. Were it was quiet and there was only one person around. Checking the time once more he knew that the brunette would be sleeping. A quick check then bed. It sounded nice.

Kicking off his shoes he walked to his pet's room, pausing when he saw the door open. That was different. Usually it was closed when the younger man went to bed. Peeking inside everything froze when he saw the bed was empty. Before he could lose it he noted that the bed _had _been slept in. So maybe—

Turning his attention to the bathroom door he saw that it was open and dark. No one in there. Listening for a second it was soon proved that all was quiet and the kitchen was still dark anyway so he wasn't there either. A small frown curving his lips he went to his room to drop his bag before searching for his missing rabbit only to stop in surprise when he found he didn't have to look too far. Entering his room his eyes were quick to fall on the body sleeping in his bed. Sighing and rolling his eyes he continued in quietly, dropping his bag by the closet while trying to decide if he was more irritated or relieved.

Before he could pick one he was distracted when a soft moan and the sounds of a body shifting against fabric caught his attention. Looking toward his bed he saw the smaller body moving restlessly. Yawning politely behind his hand he moved over to see what the issue was only to pause, body heating up at the sight he was met with.

The brunette was laid out on his back, blankets twisted around his knees and arms spread out. And between his pajama clothed legs was an obvious—

"Kabe-san..." Tsuna mumbled lightly in his sleep, body twitching.

Hibari's jaw clenched at Kusakabe's name coming from the brunette's lips while he was asleep and in an aroused state. Just _what_ was he dreaming about? Had the two been together while he was away? No! No, Kusakabe would _not_ betray him like that. But that didn't stop... resisting a jealous growl he reached out, shaking the other awake.

Tsuna awoke with a slight start, looking around in confusion before sleepy eyes fell on Hibari. A relieved gasp fell past his lips before he was pushing himself up and into the dark haired man's arms.

"Hibari-san!" He mewled with a sleepy smile, wrapping his arms around his neck and breathing him in by habit. "You're home..."

Hibari's body accepted the hug before his brain did, arms moving to embrace the smaller body back. The hug lasted longer than normal which had him wondering what was with it until it dawned on him his pet had fallen back asleep. Rolling his eyes he was about to wake him up again only to decide to deal with everything in the morning. He was still tired, too, after all. Carefully easing the smaller body off of his he laid it down gently, happy to see it had calmed down.

Quickly getting ready for bed he climbed in ten minutes later, closing his eyes as he settled in. He was just falling asleep when he was roused by a warm body turning and cuddling against his. Grumbling lightly he welcomed the body against his before letting sleep claim him once more.

**xxXXxx**

It was an awkward moment Hibari awoke to the next morning, rising at his normal time though he didn't need to today. Usually when he woke up after sharing a bed with his pet he would simply untangle himself from any limbs that might have found their way around him during the night before continuing on with his day... this time, however, it wasn't just clutching limbs he awoke to. For the first time, since they had started sharing a bed, he awoke to his bed partner hard and pressing against his hip.

While awkward he knew that he could look past it if he could just break free and leave the room. When he tried, though, the warm body against his clutched onto him mumbling lightly. He froze before groaning lightly when his body actually responded like an animal in heat. This was starting to get ridiculous. So his body wanted him. Too bad. It wasn't getting him. There was too much between them that didn't make it as simple as it needed to be. Turning onto his side, determined, he shook his companion awake.

Tsuna groaned lightly before opening his eyes, caramel orbs widening at the sight he was met with. A surprised squawk falling from his mouth he scrambled away from Hibari's body until he ran out of bed and fell onto the floor with a pained squeak. Composing himself for a few quick seconds he sat up slowly, peeking over the edge of the bed. "H-Hibari-san! You're home! Why—why so early? Kabe-san said that—"

"Plans got changed and the time was moved up." Hibari answered lightly while mentally calming his body. He had only come home early because he and Dino had gotten on each other's nerves to the point where everyone and their mother was threatened by _both_ of them until they were able to get home sooner. Eyes falling on the embarrassed brunette he frowned lightly. "Why were you in my bed?"

"Oh! Ah... um..." Tsuna looked away as he sat back, hands fidgeting in his lap. "I... I couldn't sleep s-so I thought that maybe—well, that if I were here then it would be like you... were."

His face went red. It was weird to admit such a thing when he now acknowledged that his feelings for Hibari were something... _more_. Well, at least it was the truth so Hibari couldn't get too mad over it or anything. Hopefully. He mentally sighed. He really _hadn't_ been able to sleep until he had crawled into Hibari's bed. Something he found a little pathetic.

After he and Kusakabe had talked a little he had gone to his room and dressed before seeing Kusakabe out. Making sure Hibird was taken care of he had gotten ready for bed, pausing only to pick up his garbage can and the scattered papers around it. He was a little surprised when he found one belonging to Enma before throwing it when it looked to have been garbage anyway since it was all crumpled up. Climbing into bed he had laid there for a good hour before realizing he wasn't about to fall asleep anytime soon. He missed Hibari too much. Was worried about him even though he knew he okay enough to get a message to Kusakabe that he would be coming home the next day.

He didn't know where the sudden impulse to climb into Hibari's bed had come from but he didn't fight it. It wasn't like Hibari was there to catch him anyway. Grabbing Hibird he went to Hibari's room, climbing on the bed and snuggling down, breathing the pillows in. They smelled just like him, as if he had just been there moments before. Something in them must have calmed him and helped him sleep because when he next opened his eyes he was in bed with Hibari... and that had led to here and now.

"What time did you come home?" He asked lightly, pulling himself up and climbing back up on Hibari's bed.

Hibari's brows rose at that question. Didn't he remember waking up to him earlier? "Earlier this morning."

Tsuna's brows furrowed thoughtfully. "Oh... why didn't you wake me up?"

Hibari just stared before rolling his eyes and, in a surprise attack, shifted so he was able to easily kick the other man off of his bed. "Get out."

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna whined as he went tumbling backwards, falling on the floor again. Scrambling to his feet he glared while rubbing at his lower back. "What was _that_ for?"

Hibari merely blinked before climbing out of bed and getting to his feet as well—a sight that made Tsuna's mouth go dry. "Don't you have to get ready to go to that woman's shop or something?"

Distracted from perverse thoughts formed at the sight of Hibari's body at the mention of Haru Tsuna blinked before shaking his head lightly. "Wha—oh! Um..."

Looking around for a clock when he spotted the time he nearly frowned in confusion. Why was he up so early?

"It's too early..." He commented before shivering lightly at the thoughts of Haru kissing him came back. He had the sudden urge to tell Hibari and he didn't know why. That was like asking for a death sentence! But... but he didn't want it to be like when he had kissed Enma either. Taking a deep breath he held it for a moment before proceeding carefully. "Actually... Hibari-san there is something I have to tell you."

Tension instantly filled the air and Hibari's steel eyes had Tsuna re-thinking his noble decision. Hibari wondered if this was it. If the man was going to tell him he was attracted to Kusakabe and that the dream he had was... was—!

"Hibari-san last night... last night Haru asked me to go to a movie with her and I—I agreed." He started out slowly, gauging Hibari's reaction to those first few words. If the taller man was going to fly off the handle too early in the confession then he was just going to abort here. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, Hibari just glared with curiosity. "A-After the movie we went to dinner and then she invited me back to her house—I-I know I shouldn't have gone but I did! And... and I'm sorry."

Hibari's glare darkened a little but otherwise he did nothing at those words.

"Well... we decided to watch a movie so Haru put one in and while we were watching it she... she kissed me—but I swear nothing happened!" He hasted to explain when Hibari finally started to open his mouth. "Nothing bad! She just kissed me and I didn't know what to do! I... I didn't like it so I pushed her away and I left! I swear—please don't—"

"How do I know I can trust your words?" Hibari asked bitingly, crossing his arms.

"I know you probably don't but that doesn't stop them from being true! Nothing happened with Haru and I left right away!" Tsuna argued back lightly so as not to seem challenging. He remembered what had happened the last time.

Hibari stared analytically before snorting lightly and trying to keep his cool. He wanted to believe him. He wanted to believe nothing had happened and he sounded honest in his words unlike the last time. "Is that all then?"

The smart thing would have been to say 'yes' but Tsuna's traitorous mouth answered before his brain could give command. "No."

Both eyes widened at that answer, Tsuna mentally wincing while Hibari looked disbelieving.

"Then _what_?" Hibari asked with forced patience.

"I... I called Enma—I didn't know what to do! Haru had kissed me and—" Tsuna cried out, closing his eyes tightly as Hibari lunged at him, grabbing him by his shirt and arm and pinning him against the nearest wall.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me you had sex with him!" Hibari spoke acidly, tightening his grip.

"I didn't!" Tsuna quickly replied, trying to squirm away from Hibari's hands. "But—but it could have happened if I hadn't—"

"When will you learn you are _mine_?" Hibari raged, grabbing him and throwing him over his shoulder. He tried to wiggle free but Hibari managed to keep his grip as he left the room to go to his, throwing him down on his bed. "You are mine until _I_ decided _you_ are not wanted anymore!"

With that Hibari stomped away, leaving Tsuna stunned on his bed. A few seconds went by before Hibari was back, slamming his room's door shut. The unmistakable sound of a lock turning followed. Gasping and quickly jumping off of the bed Tsuna went to the door, giving it a testing pull to find that, indeed, Hibari had locked him in. He didn't even know his door _could_ be locked!

"Hibari-san!" He yelled through the door, tugging on it frantically before switching to banging on it with his fists. "Hibari-san—let me out!"

When that didn't seem to work he moved back to his bed, grabbing his cell and quickly finding the number he needed. Selecting and pushing send he waited a few seconds for an answer before begging to be rescued.

"Kabe-san! I need help!"

**xXx**

Hibari ignored the calls to be let out as he went right back to his own room, throwing his keys on the bed before going to his closet to dress. He had it set in his mind. He would go warn the woman _nicely_ to keep her hands off of his things if she still wanted a successful business and then get Dino to get rid of the Vongola's_ Little Helper_. He didn't want the red head _anywhere_ near him anymore. He had just finished buttoning his shirt when his cell rang, catching his attention. Interest was soon replaced with annoyance when he saw it was Kusakabe.

"What?" He answered shortly as he smoothed out his shirt.

'Kyou-san—you have to stop.' Kusakabe's voice answered gently but firm.

Hibari paused with a light frown before rolling his eyes. Of course. The brat must have called. "Who do you think you are to—"

'Think about it! You could be ruining everything.' Kusakabe added in determination.

"What do you mean?" Hibari snapped, growling at himself for actually listening instead of just hanging up.

'Tuna actually confided in you for once and then you make him regret it? Why should he ever trust you again? You know that in order for him to feel safe in telling you things you can't...' Kusakabe trailed off slowly, trying to find the right word to use without offending his friend.

Sighing and closing his eyes he breathed deeply, collecting his patience. Kusakabe was, of course, right. And it irked him that he needed the man to point out what he already knew. Since when did Kusakabe become the scissors to his fuse line? Always cutting him off before he exploded and destroyed everything in the process?

'Kyou-san?' Kusakabe suddenly asked nervously, not knowing what to think of how quiet it had gone.

"I get it." He replied lightly, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "I'll take a moment then go... talk to him."

'Okay. That's good.' Kusakabe encouraged awkwardly, seeming relieved that he hadn't gotten his head bitten off for daring to interfere.

"Good bye." He actually waited for the older man to return the farewell before hanging up and running a hand through his hair. The brunette was going to drive him insane!

Taking his few moments to collect himself he slowly grabbed his keys before going back to his pet's room and unlocking the door. He was just about to open it when he suddenly paused, knocking first instead. His hand received a glare for that.

The door was opened a few seconds later followed by wary brown eyes. They stared at each other for a minute before Hibari looked away, releasing a small sigh.

"I apologize." He said once, determined not to repeat it. When he was met with silence irritation started to gnaw at him.

Finally Tsuna opened his mouth. "I'm—I was attracted to Enma Hibari-san. Because of that I've kissed him and allowed him to kiss me. But we're just friends. We will _only_ be friends. Claiming me for your own won't stop that. You _can't_ control how I feel about him—especially when even _I_ can't."

Anger and, dare he acknowledge it, hurt bit into Hibari harshly but he fought it down, keeping a blank expression. When the brunette fell silent he took a slow breath before asking something he needed to know. "What keeps you here?"

A confused frown found Tsuna's features. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. What. Keeps. You. Here?" Hibari repeated slowly. "Why do you stay? Why don't you just _leave_?"

Tsuna felt his heart clench at the way the last one was asked. "Do... do you want me to leave?"

Hibari blinked. Wait—what? He hadn't meant it like _that_.

Taking his silence as confirmation tears sprung to Tsuna's eyes though he tried to blink them back. If Hibari didn't want him around anymore then he really didn't have to stay, of course it would have been nice if Hibari had said something _before_ now! Before he— "I'll just... I-I'll just go then."

At the sound of the hurt voice a small ray of hope flared only to be replaced with feeling a little bad when he saw the start of tears. Catching the smaller man by the arm he pulled him in close, wrapping his arms around him and breathing in the scent that floated off of his hair. "That's not what I meant..."

Those words mixed with Hibari so close to him had Tsuna's heart beating harder than it should be. Which embarrassed him a little.

"I just want to know why you stay... when so many things threaten to take you away." Hibari tried to keep his tone and the question one of only mild curiosity. Like he didn't really care about the answer, just thought it should be asked.

"Oh..." Escaped with a slightly relieved sigh as Tsuna thought on his answer. Well, it was obvious actually but he didn't think he could answer to someone like Hibari with words like 'because I want to—I like being here' or 'because you're important to me' or 'I just want to be with you'. But maybe Hibari would accept, "because you're my master."

That answer was unexpected and not satisfying in the least Hibari thought with a hidden frown. That surprised him. What had he been hoping to hear? "Ah."

"I owe you a lot Hibari-san. I'll stay as your pet because of that... until you want me to go." Tsuna knew it was a lie but hopefully it was what the older man wanted to hear.

Hibari didn't know how to respond to that.

**xxXXxx**

Steel blue and red met, steel blue glaring until red looked away while leaving the room with the others who had attended the now concluded meeting.

"Stop glaring at him Kyouya." Dino's hard voice cut in, catching his attention.

Arching a brow Hibari turned to the older Italian with feigned surprise. "Oh, so you speak now?"

Brown eyes darkened before Dino looked away, collecting his copies of the papers they had gone over. "What's your problem with him anyway? He is a rather agreeable person so I cannot fathom any reason you have to loathe him so much."

Hibari snorted, neatly gathering his things as well. "As I said before... it's none of your business. How much longer is he going to be here anyway?"

"That is none of _your_ business." Dino replied shortly as he got to his feet, flinching in surprise when Hibari jumped to his as well.

"What the hell is your problem?" Hibari finally snapped, getting sick of dealing with this new spite Dino kept dealing him. It wasn't like the blonde to be like this so he had let it slide for a while, reasoning it was probably stress but it didn't take long to see that it was directed solely at him.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Dino snapped back though without as much anger.

"What is _that_ suppose to mean?" He questioned with honest confusion.

"It means what is your problem? What is with you lately. Before I would have to _make_ you go home. To rest. To leave beating people for another time. Now... now it's different!" Dino finally shared his thoughts, conflicted with a few different feelings.

"Different?" He now questioned, trying to understand what the Italian meant. Nothing was different! He was still out there.

"I know things would change now that we aren't... together but I didn't think it would be this drastic. I mean this is work. Something I thought you would always be consistent in but you've changed and it's different now. You've always aspired to reach something more. To meet new people and see where your strength could take you but now you're just... just... ugh! I am sick of you ditching me!"

Hibari opened his mouth only to pause then continue on a different track. "So this is about you—"

"Maybe a little but it's not what you think. We were always together! If I had to go somewhere you were always there, at first tailing behind trying to see what new thing you could learn. And then you were there as my partner. My back up. My success insurance. I could _count_ on you to be there." Dino blurted, the words coming out before he could stop them all. "When I needed you most you were there. Now you cancel on me for whatever reason—that you don't even bother to explain! This is Vongola! My _brother_! I _need_ you Kyouya! Where do you keep going? What's more important?"

What... was more important? The truth hit him before he could even _try_ to deny it. _Tsuna_. Whenever he denied Dino... it was because of the brunette. But that was wrong. Because Dino had a point. This had become such a mess. "Dino..."

"Kyouya, don't..." The blonde said lightly, looking away. "If you're going to attempt an apology or an explanation... don't. What you and Mako argued about before—it makes me think that there is... there is someone else. And I don't think I want to face that possibility yet."

That said Dino gathered his things into his arms and started to walk away, only pausing when he made it to where Romario and Kusakabe were standing with cautious expressions.

"I am sorry though. For before. Anger is much easier than the pain though." Dino ended lightly before hurrying away with Romario following behind him.

Hibari and Kusakabe left a minute later in silence, the older man leaving his younger boss to his thoughts during the ride. Hibari was at a loss. He didn't know how to deal with his new feelings and the problems they led to. When he made it home he climbed out of the car, pausing for a second before turning to look back at Kusakabe. "Come. Drink with me."

The older man's eyebrows raised in surprise before he complied, climbing out of the car as well and following Hibari. After they had entered and Hibari had closed the door behind them Kusakabe took a breath before addressing his boss lightly.

"Kyou-san. About earlier... I—" He started before he was cut off.

**xXx**

Tsuna's attention was caught as he heard the front door open. Hibari was home! Looking at his clock he saw that it was just after midnight. He had done it! He had managed to stay up. Setting his latest manga aside he climbed off of his bed, stretching and kicking his pant leg straight. He had decided to wait for the older man since after their last... _thing_ it had been a little weird between them and he wasn't too sure why. He wanted to get through it.

Hoping Hibari would be more open in his tiredness he did his best to stay awake. He was happy that Hibari came home sooner than the thought he would. Making it to his door he pulled it open, catching Kusakabe's voice. Ah? Kusakabe was here? Was he staying long? Going out into the hall he started towards where the voices were coming from before halting at the sound of Kusakabe mentioning him.

"Kyou-san. About earlier... I—" Kusakabe had started to say.

"What? What could you possibly have to say about that?" Hibari asked in a slightly tired way.

"This is about Tuna so I worry that—" Kusakabe said with a tone that expressed that worry.

"Of course it's about him. It's his fault." Hibari answered back, the sound of glass clinking against glass following.

"That's not fair..." Kusakabe defended for his young friend.

"Maybe it's not. But it's the truth. Everything is getting messed up. My life was much simpler before he came along. I've changed a lot for him and given up a lot for him and now it's starting to hurt those around me. Maybe it would have been better to have never met him." Hibari answered back between taking a drink of something.

It felt like he was falling even though he was standing still as his throat burned and his heart ached like something was grabbing it and crushing it tightly. He wanted to cover his ears so he could block out those words but it was too late. They had already been said and now echoed throughout his head like a bully taunting his favorite victim. Why? Why would Hibari say that? What had he done—messed up his life? Was he really that much trouble? It never seemed to be a problem before...

Stepping back a few paces he turned and stumbled back into his room, going to his bed. He didn't want to be trouble for Hibari. He didn't want Hibari to hate him. So he would do him a favor. Come the new year he would leave. He would have enough money by then and he was sure he could stay with Haru if _absolutely_ need be for a bit. It was the best for the both of them.

-Chapter 24 End-

_**x x x**_

**A/N Part 2:** And there you have Chapter 24! 8D I really hope this chapter helped to clear up some things and understand Tsuna and his thought process a little more. Yes? No? Also! I will be re-doing the FAQ I had posted once before and posting it on my LJ. If there are any questions you would like to see an answer to—one that others might have as well—please feel free to ask now. OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!~ XD

So! Yes. Enma is getting ready to leave! (I think I hear all the haters cheering -pouts- ) Kekeke... you also get a clue as to why Vongola and co. haven't been able to find much on the attackers. :3 And 'kindred spirits'! It's a Cozart and Giotto ref?

Lol, Haru. She's dangerous to Tsuna. 83 And still be teaches her.

ADKJAFKJKSFL! Hibird!~ -hearts- ADASJKDJL! Mama! XD Ahaha, I suppose we now know who she's cheering for!

Bah. The 2700 and 1827 lovin'! I shall try to post the more steamy version of this chapter on AFF soon too. And the other ones as well! Aheheh. Haru! Haru went for it... and didn't succeed. It served it's purpose though.

Ah, Hibari. He's being... weird. His feelings are new for him too. I want him to be.. weird about it instead of cold and have it all go on in his head. (Does that make sense? D: ) Yeah...

Ah! Next chapter!~ OMGosh! NEXT CHAPTER!~ 8D I cannot wait! There is going to be action! And more action! And flames! And fighting! And presents! Christmas! Surprises galore! Well, in two parts. Yeah. Chapter 25 has a Part 1 then a Part 2.

_**x x x**_

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Holiday Surprises (Part 1)


	27. Holiday Surprises

**Chapter 25: Holiday Surprises (Part 1)**

"_...Maybe it would have been better to have never met him." _

Silence fell between them before Kusakabe shook his head sadly. "You don't mean that."

Storm colored eyes met dark brown, silently defying that comment. "I do."

Kusakabe sighed lightly while rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "You don't. If you did then you wouldn't be here right now trying to drink this away."

Hibari glared but there was no anger behind it. Bringing his glass to his mouth once more he was about to take a sip when a deep sadness suddenly filled him followed by the urge to go to— "Hisagi."

Kusakabe gave him a questioning look but he ignored it, going to where he knew he would find his... his pet. Find him he did, in bed and buried under his covers. All seemed as it should be except—except that he was unnaturally still. And his breathing didn't sound like it normally did. Which meant he was awake. Walking over to the bed he reached out, touching where he knew the head to be. Tsuna tensed under his touch before trying to scoot away. That made him frown.

"Hey." He called, finding the end of the blanket and tugging it away to reveal the brunette who curled up while turning away from him. "What's wrong?"

When he didn't get an answer he moved to sit on the bed, hooking his arm around a small waist and tugging the smaller man toward him. Tsuna resisted, trying to squirm away. Annoyed, he tugged harder until he got the result he wanted with the smaller body ending up sprawled over his lap.

"I'm sorry..." Tsuna finally mumbled, not looking at him.

Frown creasing his brow Hibari moved a hand to slide through the soft hair he liked so much. "Sorry? For what?"

"For messing up your life." Was the whispered reply he got, causing him to tense.

"You... heard—" He started to ask in disbelief, a sudden weird sick feeling falling over his stomach. "You weren't suppose to hea—"

"Why?" Tsuna sprang to life, hurt and now a little angry. Caramel eyes glared as he tried to pull away from the strong arms that tightened around his waist. "So I wouldn't know how much you really _hate_ me? How you wish you had never met me!"

"I don't hate you!" Hibari snapped back and stilled the angry brunette forcefully.

"Liar..." Tsuna accused, looking away until his chin was grabbed and he was forced to look Hibari in the eyes.

Instead of Hibari snarling at him or threatening him he was surprised when a hard kiss was pressed to his lips. Just when it felt like Hibari wasn't going to stop until their faces were mashed together the taller man pulled back. He just blinked, a little stunned, before slowing licking what now felt like bruised lips.

"W-What... was that for—" He started to ask once he was able to think clearly.

"I told you didn't I? Even if we fight... to prove I still like you I will show you." Hibari answered, pressing his lips to his forehead once before finding his lips again.

Clinging to Hibari's shirt he kept his lips submissive while trying to keep from getting too excited over this. Just because Hibari said he liked him didn't mean that he didn't think he was a bother. That he hadn't ruined Hibari's life. Freshly upset by those thoughts he tried to turn his face away. When Hibari wouldn't allow it he moved his hands to physically push the taller man away. "That doesn't change what you said now..."

"I didn't mean it!" Hibari blurted before wincing. He hated the sudden feelings of desperation and his loose tongue. Only this man!

"But you still said it! Because you thought it! Which means _some_ part of it must be tru—" Tsuna challenged back until his mouth was covered by a large hand.

"So I've said it. I've thought it. But that doesn't mean that I _meant_ it. You can't honestly tell me you've never thought the same." Hibari tried to reason lowly, speaking against the other man's ear. A small smirk found his lips when he felt the smaller body shiver from the caress of his breath. "Admit it. You've thought it... wished that you had never met me."

Tsuna couldn't deny it. In the beginning when Hibari had been cruel or forceful he had maybe wished he hadn't met him. And even now he had had those thoughts if it meant sparing his heart from being broken into a million little pieces... but he didn't _really_ mean it. Of course for him it was different. Because he actually had feelings for Hibari. Why would Hibari want him to stay?

"Hibari-san..." He tried to change the subject but Hibari wouldn't allow it.

"Admit it!" He hissed, pressing their foreheads together so they couldn't escape each other's eye sight.

"...Yes." Tsuna confessed, feeling bad when he saw something flicker through steel blue eyes. "But—"

"Did you mean it?" Hibari asked lowly, bracing himself for the answer.

"No." He answered softly, heart jumping lightly when Hibari hugged him in relief. He could feel his lips against the side of his neck as warm hands gripped his shoulders. He didn't get it. Why was Hibari suddenly so...

"Stay?" Hibari said lightly after a moment of silence, so quiet that he thought he might have imagined at first until Hibari's eyes met his again, confirming that he had heard right.

He managed a small nod before his breath was stolen and his body tensed with excitement at the sight of Hibari leaning in close, a hand moving to tilt his chin. He was going to kiss him! He—

"Is everything okay her—oooh." Kusakabe laughed nervously as he caught sight of the two before coughing awkwardly. "S-Sorry."

Both Hibari and Tsuna mentally cursed Kusakabe's poor timing, Hibari glaring lightly as he pulled away and Tsuna blushing as he looked anywhere but at the two. Kusakabe quickly turned and hurried away leaving the two to sit in an awkward silence until Hibari exhaled slowly before getting to his feet.

"... Good night." He bade with a questioning edge before petting soft sienna hair lightly then following Kusakabe out of the room, turning the light off and closing the door gently behind him.

Tsuna watched Hibari go, staring after he was gone for a few minutes before sighing and laying back slowly. Bringing a hand to his lips he brushed over where Hibari had kissed him before blushing and moving his hand to his still racing heart. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

**xxXXxx**

"Happy Holidays!" Haru called happily as she threw a mix of fake snow and glitter at him before hugging him tightly.

Tsuna laughed in surprise before quickly pushing Haru back, smiling apologetically at her pout. "Sorry but you know the rules... 'no touching unless need be'."

Crossing her arms Haru pouted more. "It's still not fair! Hibari-san shouldn't get to make those kind of rules!"

"Maybe... but at least I get to live and no one gets _bitten to death_." Tsuna mocked in a Hibari-like tone before rolling his eyes. "Besides isn't it a little early to be celebrating the holidays?"

"No way!" Haru beamed as she took a handful of her wintery mix and threw it at her employee. "Haru loves Christmas! And winter! Real snow is so pretty! Plus it's December fourth! Doesn't Tsuna-san know what that means?"

"Uh... no—" Tsuna started to answer while pulling his coat off.

"It _means_," Haru cut in over him, "that Christmas is only twenty-one days away! _Twenty-one_!"

Blinking slowly, soon a confused look fell over his features. "Err... so?"

"So!" Haru gasped, sounding offended. "So that's only three weeks! _Three_! Time passes by so fast! So much to do! And don't forget that Enma-san is leaving on the nineteenth! That's _two_ weeks away!"

"Ah." Tsuna replied distractedly, attention on the fact that Enma would be leaving so soon. It didn't really feel like it was so close. It was going to be hard to say good bye. He didn't—wait. Speaking of Enma... "Hey. Where _is_ Enma?"

"Sick." Haru answered, sprinkling her mixture around the shop for a festive edge. "Called in ten minutes ago."

That had him frowning. "Is it bad?"

Haru shook her head, pausing to look at her friend. "Just a cold he said. Does... does this mean Tsuna-san can't be here?"

He frowned thoughtfully at that question, not really sure. Ever since he had confessed to Haru kissing him and him kissing Enma Hibari had been strict with the time he spent with the both of them. Haru wasn't allowed to touch him unless it was _needed_ or he would have to leave. Haru had to keep Enma and him parted or he would have to leave—and Enma wouldn't be spared his fury. _No matter what_. He didn't really understand what Hibari meant by that but he didn't want to test it. Hibari really hadn't said anything about him being left alone with either of them—well, what he should do if it happened.

"I'm... not too sure. I'll ask Kabe-san!" He smiled at his rather simple solution, moving to put his coat away while texting his question to his friend.

When he didn't get a reply he tried asking again. Once again he didn't receive a reply. Getting a little worried and not sure if he wanted to bother with Hibari he started to call the older man before both he and Haru were surprised when said man walked into the shop.

"Kabe-san!" Tsuna felt relief at the sight of his friend being okay. "Why didn't you—"

"Hey, need an extra hand?" Kusakabe asked Haru with a small laugh when she came from the backroom with a box in her hands.

Haru arched a brow before rolling her eyes. "Hibari-san sent Kabe-san?"

"Ahaha... yeah. It was either this or Tuna gets locked back in his dungeon." Kusakabe teased, unwrapping his scarf. "So you want that hand?"

"...Sure." Haru answered after a second before going upstairs.

Tsuna walked over to Kusakabe as the other man took his coat off, staring at him suspiciously while holding his hands out. Kusakabe soon became a little uncomfortable under the piercing gaze.

"_What_?" He finally asked as he handed the coat over once it was off.

"What did Hibari-san do?" Tsuna asked right away, taking the coat and folding it over his arm. "You have _that_ face. The one where Hibari-san is being difficult and you have to step in. So what did he do?"

The older man stared for a second before laughing and reaching a hand out to ruffle brown locks. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"But—" Tsuna started to protest until he was startled when Kusakabe, out of nowhere, flicked him on the nose gently. He fell silent.

"You really don't have to worry about it." The older man repeated before rubbing his hands together and looking around the small shop. "So. What should I do?"

Sighing, and resisting the urge to rub at his nose, Tsuna shook his head lightly before going to the stairs to hang Kusakabe's coat away. "I'll ask Haru."

When Tsuna came back down Haru followed before directing Kusakabe on what to do, all three laughing when Haru was at first a little unsure as to what the older man could handle until Kusakabe pointed out that he worked with Hibari so he was pretty sure he could handle anything Haru could give him to do. They all worked together in a comfortable air, chatting about mundane things. When talk turned to the holidays that were coming up Haru explained how she would be going home to Japan on Christmas Day and staying until the end of December. She would be back by New Year's Eve though.

Before he could pray not to be asked about his plans Haru had asked Kusakabe, gotten his reply, then asked him in turn. He tried to keep his face blank as he mentally scrambled for an answer. He didn't have a family to go to and unlike Kusakabe, who had said his place was beside Hibari, he wasn't sure anymore where he stood with the confusing man when it came to these kinds of things. "I..."

Haru, sensing his distress, frowned before turning to Kusakabe. "Doesn't Hibari-san do anything for the holiday?"

Kusakabe blinked before frowning lightly. "Not really. It's just another day to him. Nothing special."

"But what about his famil—" Haru started to ask until Kusakabe shook his head slowly.

"Do yourself a favor and never talk about that. Especially to Kyou-san." Kusakabe advised lowly with a serious expression.

Tsuna twitched at that warning, Hibari's words from when he had once asked about his mom coming back to him. _'I don't like to think about such things.'_ "W-Why doesn't he—"

"That won't do! Tsuna-san should be able to celebrate with holiday spirit if he wants to!" Haru expressed with determination as she crossed her arms in silent defiance to Hibari's seemingly lack of Christmas spirit. "Ah! Haru will throw a Christmas party! At Hibari-san's!"

"W-What?" Tsuna questioned nervously while Kusakabe gave the plotting woman a hesitant look.

"Uh... I don't know if Kyou-san would—" Kusakabe tried to point out but Haru didn't let him finish.

"Well it's not like it can be at Haru's. Hibari-san would never allow it. So at his place then! Hibari-san shouldn't complain. At least it will be in his sight." Haru argued, uncrossing her arms and twirling her hands through the air as if checking invisible things off. "Also Haru will do all of the work."

"But—" Both Kusakabe and Tsuna started at the same time until Haru held up a hand to silence them with a bright smile.

"Haru will get her way. Don't worry." With that the young woman turned on the spot, ponytail bouncing along behind her as she hurried up the stairs to plan.

Left behind, Tsuna and Kusakabe turned to each other and silently wondered whether or not this would work.

**xxXXxx**

The next couple of days passed by awkwardly for Hibari and Tsuna. After that night where Hibari had asked him to stay and he agreed the two didn't really seem to know how to approach each other. It left them both feeling nervous and uneasy, neither wanting to accidentally do something that might displease the other after sharing what they had. This was especially awkward for Hibari who wouldn't normally care about the other party's feelings. That led to him rationalizing that if he actually _cared_ about the herbivore's _feelings_ then he really must feel _something_ for the herbivore himself. And not just toward 'the pet'.

Tsuna was struggling with his inner feelings and his decision. He knew that he had told Hibari that he would stay but still questioned whether or not that would be for the best. Especially when Hibari started becoming irritable with him. Even when he did nothing—that he could see—wrong. What confused him more was that Kusakabe seemed to find Hibari's attitude _amusing_. They were both insane!

Along with Hibari there were troubles with Enma and when Enma didn't show up for three days Tsuna started to worry. Weren't colds usually a one day thing? Maybe two. But Enma still wasn't back! He would be leaving soon too! He also wasn't answering him whenever he tried to call or text—did that mean something was wrong? When the fourth day rolled around and Enma still hadn't appeared Tsuna decided to pay a visit. Getting the address from Haru, only after allowing Haru to come too, they set off after work. Tsuna was relieved when Kusakabe and Hibari were busy with something else.

"Are you sure about this? Usually Tsuna-san does everything Hibari-san says." Haru questioned once again as they stopped at the corner of a street, waiting for the okay to cross.

"Yeah but this is different. Enma is my friend and something is wrong. If Hibari-san gets mad then... well hopefully he won't find out! Come on." Tsuna replied, pushing the small thing of guilt down before taking Haru by the hand and crossing the street with her.

Making it to the address that Enma had given when first employed Haru and Tsuna took the simple building in before entering and going to the floor that Enma supposedly lived on. Lifting a hand, Tsuna was just about to knock when he was suddenly surprised by the door opening.

"Let me know when you've made your decision Kozato-kun." A young man was saying as he pulled the door open, pausing as his eyes widened behind blue rimmed glasses at the sight of Tsuna. The man was dressed in all white, red hair peeking out from under a white hat. A doctor? But he looked so young! "Ah—"

"Ah! P-Pardon me! Is Enma-kun..." Tsuna trailed off before laughing awkwardly and mentally shaking his surprise off. Clearly both of them hadn't expected the other to be there.

"Tsuna-kun?" Enma said lightly, coming to the door and opening it further. "And Miura-san."

The stranger stared at Tsuna, eyes narrowing analytically in a way that made the brunette uncomfortable. He was just about to ask if there was a problem when the man turned back to Enma.

"Make sure to make the _correct_ decision." The man stressed lightly before turning and excusing himself as he moved past Tsuna and Haru to leave. The two watched the man before turning back to Enma.

"Is something wrong?" Enma asked a little hesitantly, looking between the two.

"That's what we want to know—are you really sick? Is there anything we can do to help? You never talk to me and you've been gone a while." Tsuna replied, stepping back a little in case it was contagious.

"Oh." Enma blushed lightly. "S-Sorry. It was... it's nothing. The doctor... er said it was just a small infection. It's fine now."

"Enma-san's doctor is weird." Haru piped up, peering over Tsuna's shoulder.

"_Haru_!" Tsuna hissed before smiling lightly at Enma. "So—so everything is better? You can come back? After all there is only a little time left."

Enma paused, seeming to think on that for a quick second, before nodding slowly. "Yeah. I'll... come in tomorrow. Okay?"

Tsuna smiled, wanting to hug Enma only to hold back since he figured Haru wouldn't be too pleased with that. "Okay! Wait until you see the shop! Haru's been decorating it for the holidays. It looks cool. Lately Kabe-san has been filling in for you and it has been interesting. He can actually sew pretty well—surprised me and Haru both! He says it's because he always has to patch Hibari-san up."

Haru and Enma just stared at the sudden chatterbox Tsuna had become with raised brows, the two exchanging a glance before Enma coughed lightly to catch the brunette's attention.

"I think I should rest now. To be ready for tomorrow." The red head said lightly, hoping he wasn't sounding rude.

"Right! Haru and Tsuna-san just wanted to make sure Enma-san was okay! We'll be going now!" Haru smiled, taking Tsuna by the arm and pulling him backwards.

"But—ah! Bye Enma!" Tsuna called, a little confused, before turning and following his boss outside.

"Tsuna-san seems awfully happy that Enma-san is coming back." Haru said lightly, releasing her employee once they met chilly December air.

"Of course! Aren't you?" Tsuna returned with a small smile until he saw Haru's light frown. "But it's not only that. I am happy that Enma wasn't mad at me since he wasn't answering..."

"Hahi? Why would Enma-san be mad?" Haru asked with interest as she paused, looking around to see if there were any taxis nearby.

"Oh! Um..." Tsuna blushed, recalling the reason but not sure if he should share it with Haru. She really didn't need to know that they had kissed and _almost_ went even further than that. "I-It was just a silly worry."

Haru gave him a suspicious look before shrugging it off.

**xxXXxx**

When Enma came back Tsuna noticed that Hibari started to act... weird. He wasn't sure if that was the right word but it was close enough. Hibari would bring him to work. Would walk him into the shop. Would watch as he signed in and took off his coat, occasionally glaring at Enma or Haru, before leaving. Then he would come get him for lunch and pick him up once he was done, never seeming to give him any spare time with Haru or Enma. Enma didn't seem bothered by this but Haru was starting to get annoyed. Kusakabe still seemed to find everything amusing.

One day he had asked about it but the older man had just laughed and shook his head lightly, ignoring the question. While at first he found the whole thing odd, and a little inconvenient, the part of him that loved Hibari started to see it as a little flattering when he noted the possessiveness of it. Until it hit him that Hibari wouldn't be possessive because of a _romantic _interest. He only saw him as a _pet_! That irritated him. Which led to the two bickering. That was another odd thing about Hibari. Whenever they bickered it was... different. It was almost like—

"They're like an old married couple." Kusakabe commented as he, Enma, and Haru watched Tsuna _try_ to get ready to go out for lunch while Hibari hovered over him, growling impatiently.

That one comment had Hibari throwing a thread spool at Kusakabe's head and Tsuna blushing brightly.

Relief came to all of them when Hibari suddenly became busy with work once more. While Kusakabe was still sent to watch over them he wasn't as strict so the three workers were able to breathe a little more easily. Although Tsuna caught Kusakabe sharing looks with Enma that seemed a bit unnatural. More so when the two caught him watching and instantly stopped. Was something going on? Had Hibari asked Kusakabe to keep a good eye on Enma?

All of these things led him to give a hesitant answer when two days before Enma's last day the red head asked if he would come by and help him pack the last of his things. That it would be nice to spend his last night with just the two of them since he had heard that Hibari would be out of town then.

"Oh! Uh..." Tsuna trailed off as he thought on it before frowning. How did Enma know that Hibari was going out of town? He didn't remember mentioning anything. Or had he? "I don't know. I'm not sure..."

He tried to decline but couldn't say no with those red eyes staring at him! And why should he have to? Enma was his friend whether Hibari liked it or not! If he got into trouble then he would deal with it when that time came. Plus it was time to start liberating himself from caring about Hibari's opinion. It would maker it easier to leave when the time came.

"O-Okay." He finally answered, smiling slowly when Enma breathed a relieved sigh.

"Really? You will?" Enma asked, looking toward the stairs nervously when he hard Haru walking toward them.

"Yes." He answered again before both quickly turned away from each other when Haru started down the steps.

"Haru has the best idea!" The costume maker announced happily as she paused at the foot of the staircase. "Since Enma-san won't be here for Christmas why don't the three of us do something together before he leaves! Haru's treat!"

"Like what?" Tsuna asked with interest as he turned to face his boss.

"Well considering Tsuna-san will have to be chaperoned..." Haru started, Tsuna blushing in embarrassment, "it will have to be somewhere public—like the mall! We can all go to the mall! That big one with all of the shops!"

"Eh. I don't know. I've heard that shopping with women is a scary experience." Tsuna said slowly which made Enma stifle a laugh when Haru looked offended.

"We're going!" Haru snapped out while turning to glare at Enma who put his hands up in surrender. "We can go on the nineteenth! Seeing as Enma-san leaves Italy on the twentieth. Haru will close the shop for the day."

Tsuna sighed. "And you really think Hibari-san will—"

"He can come too. Haru won't let him stop us!" The young woman cried passionately.

"H-Haru. Please don't do anything to—" Tsuna tried to plead, not wanting to take Hibari's anger because Haru did something that displeased the older man.

"So this is why Kyou-san thinks Tuna hangs out with a dangerous crowd."

Haru and Tsuna both jumped before turning to see Kusakabe entering the shop.

"K-Kabe-san!" Tsuna greeted nervously though trying to hide it.

"Dangerous?" Haru questioned with a defensive stance.

"Kyou-san's words." Kusakabe shrugged while walking over to affectionately ruffle Tsuna's hair. While Tsuna swatted at the hand and growled lightly Haru put on her best pleading look, turning large brown eyes on the older man.

"Kabe-san will help, won't he? It will be in a public place! Tsuna-san can have his bodyguard too! Haru just wants to see Enma-san off in a fun way and Tsuna-san should be allowed to come!" Haru pleaded, bottom lip quivering. "Kabe-san can do it right? Make Hibari-san say yes. Hibari-san listens to Kabe-sa—"

"Hey, hey! I don't know where you got that idea. I really don't have that kind of power." Kusakabe hastened to correct with a serious tone.

Before Haru could reply to that Tsuna cut in, saying he could take care of it himself. He didn't want to put Kusakabe in a place where Hibari got mad at him.

**xxXXxx**

Tsuna didn't get a chance to ask before Hibari left the following day but soon figured that Hibari should still be gone at that time so that it didn't matter if he would allow it or not. If Hibari found out and was angry when he came home then he would take his punishment then. Accepting that he paused a second later when he realized this rebellious nature was starting to occur more. First agreeing to go to Enma's when he knew he shouldn't and then accepting Haru's plan.

He didn't know if it was because he planned on leaving Hibari soon or if it was because he wanted to subconsciously liberate himself from the older man. Maybe he just wanted to be seen as a _person_ and not a _pet_. Shaking his head to get rid of any thoughts on Hibari he went to his room to get ready to go help Enma.

The hardest part about going to help Enma was trying to ditch Kusakabe since he didn't want to make his friend suspicious. While it pained him to admit he knew Kusakabe's trust in him was still weak after the last thing he had pulled with Enma. The older man was instantly alert when he told him he didn't need dinner since he wanted to turn in early that night because he was tired but he managed to persuade him. It was with burning guilt that he hung up two minutes later but told himself it was for the best. This way Kusakabe couldn't get into trouble since it wasn't his fault. He had been the one to lie. Hibari couldn't get mad at Kusakabe for that.

Dressing warm he left home, hailing a taxi to Enma's. The taller man greeted him warmly when he made it, taking his coat and showing him to where they would be working. While Enma didn't have too much to pack it still took a few hours in which they talked and joked around as they worked. It was just as they were finishing up that Enma pulled out a bottle of red Italian wine and shyly asked him to drink with him.

"A neighbor gave it to me as a parting gift and I... I thought it might be nice to share a drink with you." Enma explained as he fidgeted with the bottle.

Tsuna opened his mouth to voice that it probably wasn't that good of an idea only to pause when he recalled times spent with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Heart clenching as he remembered the laughter and stories that they would share he sighed lightly before smiling at his friend. This might be his last chance to have a memory like that with Enma. "A drink sounds nice."

One drink became two. Then three. They talked and laughed as Enma opened up more than he ever had before, Tsuna warming up to him while Enma carefully watched and waited. It was as he watched Tsuna stumble to the bathroom that he figured it was enough. When the brunette came back Enma took a breath before casually asking what he wanted to know.

"Tsuna-kun? What's your family like?" He started with while helping his friend sit so he didn't hurt himself by tripping over boxes.

"My family?" Tsuna blinked thoughtfully as he plopped down next to his friend before smiling as many faces popped into his mind's eye. "My family is big—bigger than big! There are so many people in it. People I really care about."

"Really?" Enma asked lightly, pressing another small glass of wine into the smaller male's hands.

"Yeah..." Tsuna replied lightly before taking a small sip from his glass. "People like Reborn call them my Famiglia but they are more than that to me. They are _family_ even though we aren't related. It isn't just about—"

"Just about what?" Enma pressed carefully, eager to hear more. This was it. This is what he needed to find out. Tsuna. He was really...

Sienna hair fell into caramel eyes as Tsuna shook his head slowly. "I don't—I can't talk about that."

Chewing his bottom lip in disappointment he thought to come back to it later, not wanting to push too hard. Instead he quickly thought on something else to ask. "Well... why aren't you with your family? Why are you with Hibari-san?"

He watched as Tsuna opened his mouth but nothing came out. After nearly a minute of silence a small whimper came out followed by Tsuna turning his head away, a troubled expression falling over his face.

"Tsuna-kun?" He called lightly, bringing a hand to a warm shoulder.

Bending his legs close to his body, Tsuna crossed his arms over his knees and buried his mouth into the corner of his arm before slowly replying with, "Because I didn't want them to get hurt because of me again..."

Enma frowned lightly, taking those words in.

"Because—because I'm weak still. They had to protect me when it should have been the other way around." Tsuna mumbled more before sniffling. "You don't know what it's like Enma. To want to protect your family so much only to fail—to not have the strength or the ability even though you've worked so hard."

Dark teary eyes met his sympathetic red. He didn't know what to think—how to feel. What he had been told and how he had felt before... he hadn't expected this! Even more so he didn't expect to have his feelings change him. They weren't so different.

"Tsuna..." Enma breathed before lunging forward, encouraged by the wine. He saw brown eyes widen in surprise before they were joined at the mouth, his lips moving against stunned ones as he climbed to his knees, pressing the smaller body against a nearby box.

Only when Tsuna squirmed for air did he finally release him, bringing his lips to a flushed neck. The shorter man trembled under him, hands clinging to his shirt as he pulled back only to then freeze at the innocently curious expression he was met with. He couldn't do it. He knew this before now but it was only driven home even harder at this point. He couldn't go through with it. If it had been proven that Tsuna was indeed Vongola he was to lead the man into a vulnerable state where he could then be captured. With Hibari gone and Cavallone unaware of his existence it should have been only too easy. But...

"I can't do it..." He gasped and sat back unsure whether to be ashamed or relieved.

Tsuna stared at him for a minute while catching his breath before frowning in concern and sitting up slowly. Thinking his friend meant that he couldn't sleep with him he smiled in understanding and wrapped his arms around the red head's neck. In a way he was relieved. "It's okay. I understand."

Red eyes widened slightly while Enma tensed in the embrace. "Y-You do?"

Nodding his head lightly he sighed then blushed as he confessed, "I love him you know..."

Pulling back so he could look him in the face Enma frowned in confusion. "Huh?"

Tsuna blushed darker, eyes moving down to his lap. "T-That's the first time I've ever said it out loud. I... I l-love him. Hibari-san. That's why I stopped you before. Because I—e-even though I know it will never work out. Hibari-san doesn't even see me as a person."

Heart clenching and stomach twisting for reasons he didn't want to think about Enma couldn't resist hugging the sad man. They embraced each other for a while before Tsuna pulled away and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"I should probably go home..." Tsuna mumbled while trying to get to his feet only to wobble and end up back on the floor.

Feeling a little guilty Enma held out a hand to help him up. "It's late Tsuna-kun. Just stay the night. You can go home in the morning."

"But..." Tsuna tried to protest only to have Enma take him by the arm and move him toward the couch.

"No buts. I don't think it's a good idea for you to try to go home on your own." Enma reasoned while pushing the resisting man down. "It'll be fine."

"But Kabe-san! He will—" Tsuna now tried to explain as he was held down.

"I'll wake you up early. Just get some rest." Enma sighed lightly when Tsuna struggled a little more before finally giving in. They stared at each other for a while before the brunette finally fell asleep.

Once he was sure that he was actually sleeping he got to his feet and went to the bathroom, pulling out his phone. Dialing the needed number he waited for an answer. When it came he took a deep breath before releasing it heavily.

"I can't do it. I've changed my mind." He said softly, making sure to keep his voice low. "I want to wait a-and see what he will do in the future instead. The way it sounds he... he has no part with them anymore."

He received an understanding reply.

"Are you sure _he_ won't find out about him yet?" He asked with a worried frown. When he got a positive confirmation he smiled lightly. "Good. Thank you—no. No. That is all. We'll see you again soon."

With that he hung up.

**xxXXxx**

When Tsuna first came back to consciousness he couldn't figure out why. A few seconds later he understood as bright light hit the back of his eye lids making him groan and throw an arm over his eyes. It was too bright. Did he leave the curtains open? Rolling onto his side to escape he was instead startled as he fell onto the floor.

"Hiiih!" His eyes shot open as he cried out, wincing when he landed painfully on his arm.

"What?" Another voice called out, shocking him even more.

He sat up the same time the other person did, tousled red hair meeting his eyes before Enma's pale face did—wait. Enma? Why was—oh! It came back in pieces. Coming here to help Enma pack. Talking and laughing. Then Enma offered him a drink. They talked more. And he fell asleep...what time was it?

"Ah! Enma! W-What time is it?" He called, panicked, as he scrambled to his feet, wincing when a light throbbing in his head made itself known.

"Huh?" Enma looked as lost as he felt for a second before snapping to. "Oh! Um... it's—it's a little after ten—"

"I have to go!" Tsuna gasped, pushing his hair out of his eyes before crying out when he tripped over a box. "Kabe-san is going to kill me! And we're suppose to meet Haru around eleven!"

Hurrying to the door he quickly slipped his shoes on before grabbing his coat. Just as he was swinging it on he felt insistent vibrating coming from a pocket. Frowning he quickly searched for the cause, pulling out his phone and groaning. It was Kusakabe. Deciding to ignore it for now he quickly bundled himself up before reaching for the door.

"I'm sorry—later Enma!" He called and quickly left. He had just made it outside when he nearly had a heart attack at the sight of his caller waiting for him next to a sleek black car, phone in hand and a frown on his face. "K-K-Kabe-san!"

The look the older man gave made him instantly go red as guilt burned in his gut.

"It's not what you think! I swear! It's not—"

Kusakabe just shook his head before opening the car door, speaking tiredly. "Get in Tsuna."

Guilt burning hotter at the use of his name he quietly got in, hugging himself tightly as Kusakabe followed. He tried to keep quiet but he couldn't stop the urge to apologize.

"Kabe-san, please! I'm so sorry! Really! I had to lie because you wouldn't let me go otherwise! I—" He was silenced against when a warm hand touched his hair.

"Save it for Kyou-san." Was the reply he got as dark eyes met his.

Heart sinking as his throat burned he tried to move away only to be pulled into a one armed hug.

"I don't mean that in a cruel way... just that I can kind of understand. I still don't think you should have done it but I get it. However that doesn't mean that Kyou-san will be so understanding." Kusakabe explained lightly then released him.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna sniffed lightly and moved his eyes to take in Kusakabe's face.

"Yeah. He—well you'll see." The older man said before offering him a sympathetic smile.

Tsuna frowned at that before looking around him when the car suddenly stopped. Seeing that he was home he was just about to open his door when it was suddenly wrenched open from the outside. He barely had time to blink before a hand shot toward him, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out of the car. His eyes landed on Hibari's back while he was forced to stumble along as he was practically dragged home. When they made it to the privacy of their unit Hibari swung him around so they were face to face.

"Where have you _been_?" The taller man hissed and glared down at him.

He just stared, still surprised, before stupidly answering with, "Why are you here?"

Before Hibari could answer Kusakabe took it upon himself to. "Kyou-san came home early when told that you had decided to sneak out."

This seemed to annoy Hibari as he turned and snapped at the older man. "Get lost!"

"Don't yell at Kabe-san! It's not his fault!" Tsuna yelled suddenly, more bravely than he actually felt. "It's yours!"

Two pairs of wide eyes turned to him at those words. Hibari seemed to recover first, stormy steel blue narrowing.

"_My_ fault?" He questioned incredulously while releasing his grip.

"Yes yours! You're the one who won't let me do anything normal so I have to sneak around behind your back and lie to Kabe-san!" Tsuna answered, suddenly feeling more brave with his sensible justification. "It's not like I _want_ to! But you always overreact over the _simplest_ things! I _don't_ like Haru in a romantic way! I _haven't_ slept with Enma and I _won't_! They're my _friends_!"

"And I should believe that because...?" Hibari asked mockingly, raising a brow.

"It doesn't matter what you think! It's the _truth_!" Tsuna snapped as his body started to tremble with anger.

"So you just stayed with _that_ herbivore _all night_ because _nothing_ is going on there?" Hibari growled lowly, resiting the urge to grab the brunette and shake the answer out of him.

"Enma asked me to help him pack his things! Because he's _leaving_! Because he's my friend I agreed to help him! It got late, I stayed the night and overslept this morning. That's what happened! Nothing more, nothing less." Tsuna replied as honestly as possible. Hibari really didn't need to know that he had been drinking.

Hibari just glared at him until Kusakabe hesitantly decided to try to help if he could.

"Kyou-san... I've seen the two together—even when they don't think anyone is looking. It stays friendly. Really." He said carefully, hoping his boss would take those words in. The kid was wrong in how he went about it since it just made it all look even more suspicious but he could tell he was being honest. He knew his boss knew it too—deep down—it was just his _feelings_ that were getting in the way.

Hibari remained silent for another minute before taking Tsuna by the arm and leading him to the bathroom. Once inside he closed the door before turning to look back at the shorter man. "Strip."

"W-What?" Tsuna instantly blushed, taking a step back.

"If you're really so innocent then there shouldn't be a problem in proving it. So strip." Hibari answered with a small smirk, crossing his arms patiently.

Opening his mouth to protest, he paused a second later before snapping his jaw shut and glaring. "If I prove my innocence to you you have to give me _anything_ I want."

Hibari thought on that for a moment before slowly nodding his head. "As long as it's reasonable."

"Fine." Tsuna ground out before shedding his coat then the sweater he had worn. From there he removed his belt then kicked off his socks. It was with a light blush and shaky hands that he pulled his t-shirt off. Even though he was angry at having to do this there was still that part that was suddenly embarrassed to have Hibari see his body in an undressed state.

After his shirt had fallen to the floor he moved his hands to his pants, blushing more at the feel of Hibari's intent gaze on him. It wasn't until his pants were off that Hibari moved, startling him a little when he came over and trailed a hand over his bare arm then touched his back. Warm hands held his shoulders as his neck was inspected before those same hands slid down his sides, stopping at his hips. Against his will his body found the touch arousing and flushed at the feel. Curse his stupid attraction to the crazy man!

In an attempt to distract himself he spoke out when he felt Hibari tug his boxers down his hips a bit. "I didn't sleep with him."

Hibari didn't respond right away. When Tsuna thought he wouldn't he felt the taller man press up against him before leaning in to whisper against his ear. "Don't lie to Kusakabe again."

With that warning Hibari left the bathroom, Tsuna staring blankly after him. He only remained that way for a few seconds before shivering. Figuring since he was already here and almost naked he would just take a shower. He needed to get ready to go out with Haru and Enma anyway. Showering quick he dried off then hurried to his room, pausing once when he heard Hibari and Kusakabe talking quietly in the kitchen.

Once in his room he found comfortable clothes to wear then dressed after checking the time. After putting on his socks he reached for his ring, hand halting a few inches above it as a part of last night's conversation came back to him. Enma had asked about his family! And he had said... what had he said? Scrunching his brows in thought he tried hard to recall. Hopefully it wasn't anything—oh! He had said it was... large. Right? Well that was okay. Sighing and picking his ring up he brought it to his neck only to pause again before taking it off of its chain and slipping it on.

Looking it over he couldn't help feeling saddened at how broken it looked without its other half. Hugging his hand to his chest he started to fall into memories of his family and friends until his phone caught his attention. It vibrated against his leg on his bed. Picking it up he saw it was Haru and smiled. When he answered it she told him they were waiting for him. Jumping to his feet he gathered his coat before going to find Hibari. Luckily he was still in the kitchen.

"I'm going out." He told the taller man before walking to the door to get his shoes.

Hibari followed with a frown. "What?"

"I did as you asked and so you have to give me anything I want. I want to go to the mall with Haru and Enma since it's Enma's last day here. Kabe-san can chaperone. It's reasonable. You can't say no." Tsuna replied calmly so as not to show how nervous he was that Hibari would indeed say no and not let him go.

Hibari and Kusakabe exchanged a look but since Hibari didn't say anything Tsuna assumed he was in the clear. Once his shoes were on he stood up to slip his coat on. It was as he was reaching for the door that Hibari finally stopped him. Heart stopping, he tried to pull his arm away.

"You said—" He started to argue.

"I am going with you." Hibari cut in over him, leaving no room for discussion.

"B-But you don't like crowds!" He blurted in surprise, looking to Kusakabe for confirmation of this fact.

"I'll manage." Hibari answered shortly before herding him out the door.

Making it to the building's front doors they could see that Haru and Enma were waiting, seemingly talking to each other. Smiling happily Tsuna rushed out to meet them, Haru hugging him tightly the moment he was within reach. Until she caught Hibari glaring at her. Releasing her grip she smiled sweetly at Hibari before taking hold of Tsuna's sleeve.

"Let's go!" She said brightly and moved toward the sidewalk only to be forced to a halt when Hibari took hold of Tsuna's other arm.

"Hey!" Tsuna protested being a victim of Tug of War.

"He rides with me." Hibari said shortly, tugging a little harder until the smaller man stumbled into his side.

"But we were going to take a tax—" Haru started to complain until Kusakabe, scenting danger, stepped in.

"I'll ride with you two. We can take the taxi while Kyou-san and—" Kusakabe began to offer peacefully.

"But Enma-san already has a ride!" Haru pointed out, all attention going to the red head.

Enma seemed to blush under the attention before nodding and walking over to said ride.

"Ah! Wow Enma!" Tsuna gasped in awe, pulling away from Hibari to move closer to the sports bike Enma was taking a black helmet off of. "This is really yours?"

"It's a Suzuki Hayabusa!" Haru pointed out happily from his side, grinning at him and patting the black and red bike.

"Haru knows bikes?" Tsuna asked, completely astonished at that news. She didn't seem the type.

"I told her..." Enma said lightly, avoiding eye contact when Haru blushed and glared at him.

Laughing at her expression Tsuna patted her arm lightly. "At least you retain information well?"

Before Haru could reply Hibari was there, pulling at his arm again and looking annoyed. "Come on!"

Haru wasn't too happy with this sudden change in her plans but one look from Kusakabe kept her from vocally complaining. Instead she let Tsuna go with Hibari while she and Kusakabe took a different ride, all three groups meeting up at the mall's entrance. Before Hibari could stop her she took Tsuna and Enma by the hand and tugged them toward some shops she wanted to see with them. The only detour came when Tsuna's stomach rumbled hungrily for food. After that it was back to shopping as the three talked and laughed over some of the things they found. Occasionally Kusakabe would join in.

At first Hibari just stood back and watched as Haru would take Tsuna by the hand and lead him around or playfully touch him when they joked around. He also kept himself calm as he watched her hands subtly feel the brunette out when helping him pick out clothes. After a while, however, he felt she was becoming too comfortable with it and once again snatched the unsuspecting Tsuna by his arm, pulling him back against his side.

Tsuna squawked as he stumbled with the sudden movement before turning to the dark haired man and growling lowly. "Will you _please_ stop doing that before you tear my arm off!"

Although he complained he didn't try to escape. They walked side by side through the mall, Tsuna unconsciously moving closer to his companion at first to simply avoid walking into other people then it was because the closer he was to Hibari the better he could smell him. He _tried_ to remember he was mad at him but the scent of lavender and green tea overruled that. Finally he was close enough that he would bump into Hibari every now and then. The last time this happened Hibari sighed before taking his hand and holding it firmly in his own.

Shocked at the sudden—and what could be considered _intimate—_gesture he tried not to look at their joined hands but soon found his head turning in that direction. Only to have his courage fail at the last second and look the other way, blushing.

Haru, turning to ask Tsuna if he wanted to eat lunch yet, felt her eyes widen as she took in the sight of the two. Hibari was walking along like nothing was going on while Tsuna was blushing and staring with interest at his feet. Between them their hands were joined together it what appeared to be an affectionate grip. Frowning and turning back she hooked her arm through Kusakabe's. "What's going on with those two?"

Curious, both Kusakabe and Enma glanced back. Kusakabe had a grin when he turned back and Enma remained expressionless.

"He loves him." Enma said quietly while sliding his hands into his pockets.

"_What_?" Haru gasped, wide brown eyes on Enma. Kusakabe stared as well, brow raised.

"Tsuna-kun... he loves him. He told me." Enma explained lowly after moving closer to where Haru and Kusakabe were walking.

Haru processed that quietly for a few minutes before huffing and quickly turning on her heel to march back to where Hibari and Tsuna were walking. Grabbing Tsuna's arm she pulled him away from Hibari with a bright smile. "Lunchtime Tsuna-san!"

"B-But—" Tsuna stuttered in confusion as he was herded toward Enma then was herded toward a place to eat.

When they actually found a place to sit and eat at Hibari decided to have a moment to himself so it was just four of them sitting down to a small table. While they ate Haru asked about presents and what the group enjoyed about the mall so far. She flirted playfully with Tsuna, more so when it seemed his attention was elsewhere. Kusakabe coughed pointedly but she ignored him. When Tsuna _did_ bring his attention back to the group he turned his focus on Enma. After finishing their meal Haru said she wanted to see a few more things before they all went home. Taking Tsuna's hand she led him off, shrugging when Tsuna asked whether or not they should wait for Hibari to come back.

"I'll text him." Kusakabe offered while he and Enma scrambled to catch up with the determined young woman.

"Okay..." Tsuna replied in light relief as they approached a piano store. They were just about to pass it when the most familiar call rang in his ears causing him to gasp. '_Juudaime!_'

Yanking his arm free of Haru's grip he whipped around, wide eyes searching his fellow shoppers. He was half afraid to see the familiar flash of silver hair and yet there was the other half that was almost _desperate_. He couldn't see anyone though.

"Are you okay?" Kusakabe asked with concern as he, Enma, and Haru all watched him with uncertainty.

"I-I'm fine. I just—" He stuttered only to hear it again. '_Would you like me to play something for you, Juudaime?_' Once again he whipped around, searching frantically. He had heard him! He knew he had! Crystal clear! So where was he?

"Tsuna-san?" Haru asked with a worried tone as she watched the brunette's breathing quicken.

"It's nothing. I..." His eyes widened a little as he turned once more and something glittery caught his attention. '_Juudaime! Y-You got this? For _me_?_' Taking it in he wondered if _that_ was why he was hearing _him_.

It was just like the one he had gotten for him. Him and Yamamoto together. A Bösendorfer Swarovski piano. He wanted to touch it. As he walked toward it he could hear the music Gokudera had played for him. Soft pieces, emotional pieces that actually let him _feel_ the music. Classical and serenades. _His_ song—the one Gokudera had wrote just for him.

"Welcome!" The store owner greeted as he walked in but he didn't hear him.

"Tsuna-san?" Haru questioned curiously, hurrying to catch up to him. He didn't hear her either.

Making it to the piano he reached out a hand slowly, breath hitching lightly when his fingertips grazed the smooth piece before trailing them down to the keys. _Gokudera_. How often had he seen his friend play? The songs he had gotten to listen to... a small smile fell over his lips when he remembered how Gokudera had _tried_ to teach him to play. It had gone better than when they had tried to teach him to swim but it was still a long process.

'_Aww! I'm never going to get this!_'

'_Sure you will! Juudaime can do anything!_'

Even though Gokudera had said that he still hadn't really learned to play the piano. Though... he _did_ learn to play one song. It wasn't very good—actually it was pretty bad—but that didn't matter to Gokudera. He had been proud anyway. He could hear the notes now. See Gokudera's encouraging smile even though he messed up keys or forgot some. Sliding his fingers over the keys lightly he tested out some notes.

"What is he doing?" Haru questioned, turning to Enma who could only shrug. Frowning she went over to where the brunette had sat down on the piano bench. "Tsuna-san?"

His hand felt warm. Where his ring lay he could feel a small tingle that seemed to shoot up his arms and spread throughout his body. Then he could feel Gokudera. His arms surrounding his body as they sat together on the bench, the bomber guiding his hands over the correct keys.

"Tsuna-san? Tsuna-san!" Haru called, growing more worried when he didn't reply—didn't seem to respond to her in any kind of way. Reaching out she shook his shoulder lightly. "Haru's getting scared! Tsuna-san!"

"What's going on?" Hibari asked as he finally found where the group had ended up, frowning when he saw his pet and the woman at a piano.

"Don't know." Kusakabe answered with a small frown before looking back at where Tsuna and Haru were. "There's... something wrong with him."

With narrowed eyes Hibari walked over to where the two were. Seeing that the brunette wasn't responding to the woman he lifted his hand to try. "Herbivore—"

Before he could touch him, though, he was distracted when the other starting playing the piano. It was clumsy at first but soon it started to smooth out. Notes started coming together to form a recognizable song. He was beyond surprised. He didn't know he could play!

_It felt like he could feel him all over! He could feel Gokudera's hands on his. Arms over his. Body __against his side. Breath on his hair. He could remember clearly when they were younger and he had first met him—how scared of him he had been. When Gokudera had joined his Famiglia. When Gokudera vowed to become his right hand man. The days when they would study together after school __with __Yamamoto. Their first kiss. The first time Gokudera entered his body. How Gokudera stood by his side when challenged by Xanxus. The times Gokudera would care for him when he was sick. Talk to and encourage him when he needed it. He missed him! He missed_...

"Um, sir. If you're just going to play on the pianos I think that—" The store owner came over to complain only to fall silent at the glare Hibari gave him. Bowing his head in apology he quickly went to tend to another customer.

Turning his attention back to Tsuna, Hibari frowned in curiosity when he heard the smaller man give a light gasp then act like he hadn't done so.

Tsuna gasped as he felt a jolt of heat go from his ring to his chest. It was a familiar feeling. It felt like—like Gokudera! But that didn't make any sense!

**xXx**

"I can't believe this! They said it was a _false lead_? They are just _now_ telling us this?" The bomber raged, tapping his foot impatiently against the elevator floor as he waited for the slow ass thing to make it to his floor—the piece of junk!

"Gokudera... calm down. We need you level headed." The bomber's companion tried to soothe carefully, though wisely keeping his distance from the incensed man.

"Don't tell me to calm down asshole!" Gokudera snapped at the sword idiot, fingers twitching on his ring hand lightly before he shook it off. "I don't trust them!"

"You don't trust anyone..." The other man sighed, running a hand through dark spiked hair.

"Yeah well there is a _reason_ for that—as you well know. They're plotting something!" Gokudera responded before scowling in annoyance when his hand twitched again, fingers moving without his command until he shook it.

"You think _everyone_ is plotting something—" The swordsman started to say without much thought before gasping as he was suddenly shoved against the side of the elevator and a strong hand found its way to his throat.

"I'm being serious here! If you're just going to be an ass then go away! I don't need you just to get some papers anyway—_damnit_!" The silver haired man hissed, getting really pissed as his hand twitched again.

He was just about to shake it off once more when the doors opened. Leaving the elevator he turned his attention to his hand to see if maybe he had a rash or anything like that that could be irritating him. Unable to see anything he was just about to lower his hand again when a sudden warmth shot from what felt like his ring and exploded up his arm. Shocking him when it entered his chest he tried to figure out what it was only to have the sword idiot shake his arm and distract him.

"What are you doing?" The dark haired man asked with an arched brow, brown eyes concerned.

"Idiot! Don't touch m—" '_Gokudera-kun!_' Jade eyes widened lightly at the sound of _his_ voice before he felt the flexing of his fingers again. Almost like when he would—quickly bringing his hands before him he mimed playing a piano. It fit! Buy why would he... oh! Digging in his pocket for his keys he hurried to his door, growling when he couldn't get it open as fast as he wanted, and then to his piano.

"Gokudera? What's going on? What..." Dark brows furrowed as he watched the shorter man go to his piano, pause, then sit down at it and stare at his hand for a second.

Gokudera stared at his hand for a second before allowing it to guide him. Placing it on the keys he moved his arm until it felt it was in the right place then played. He instantly recognized the song as the notes floated to his ears. _Halo_. But why? Why now? Why could he suddenly feel...him? Old memories and feelings welled up in his chest, growing hotter with each note played.

_Juudaime!_

**xXx**

It was burning. He could feel a burning in his chest and it seemed to get hotter with each note. _Gokudera... I can feel you. Even though you're so far away you feel so close. I never thought I would miss you guys so much. I can't help but constantly wonder if I made the right decision. Are you guys safe? Are you happy? Do you miss me as much as I miss you? Is it worse? Heh you would probably yell at me if you knew... how much I hate myself sometimes. Even after what I did—the reasons I did it for—I still cannot help thinking that I really... I still really want to go home!_

He felt like crying at that admission. His body ached from fighting it so hard. So much so that for the first time in a long time he just let it go. He didn't hold back as he allowed the heat to gobble him up. It wasn't painful or scary but comfortable and familiar. Just like before.

**xXx**

Hibari mentally gasped when he suddenly felt _it_. The power! It was stronger than before—and _growing_. What was it with that piano and the brunette? Did he have some kind of tie to it? Was it just a fluke? Had he missed something big when he had been gone? He was just about to turn to Kusakabe and ask if he knew anything when he felt heat ripple in his chest. Catching Enma's widened eyes from the corner of his he could tell that the red head had felt it too. But why? Why—before he could wonder on it too much he felt his own eyes widen as it happened again. The same as before when he had tried to wake the brunette up and...

Tsuna's eyes closed in a pained expression before suddenly opening again as heat burst out around him. His eyes, instead of their normal caramel color, were now the pretty oranges of a sunset. There was also the flame on his forehead, the same as before.

Haru and a few other people gasped in surprise.

**xXx**

Gokudera could feel the heat building more and more. Almost like when he would concentrate on bringing forth a flame. Just as he thought that he was suddenly surprised when his flame _did_ burst into life on his ring, causing him to jump up and away from the piano.

Yamamoto's eyes widened as he watched this occur before gasping softly when he felt his own flame stir a little.

Just as fast as it had appeared it was gone leaving the two men to stare at the ring in silence for a few minutes.

"What... what was _that_?" Yamamoto finally questioned lightly, eyes meeting the silver haired man's.

"N-No clue..." Gokudera responded lowly even though that wasn't true. Of course he didn't know how to tell the idiot that he had felt _him_. He would probably say he was crazy and get Reborn to lock him up again. But... he _had_ felt him. He knew he had! His boss. But how? Why?

**xXx**

Tsuna stared blankly ahead of him before twitching lightly. Head moving slowly he turned to the right, his exotic eyes seeming to take something unseen in.

And then it happened. A loud BANG that almost sounded like a small explosion suddenly echoed throughout the mall. A second later customers were screaming and running in all directions, no one really sure as to what had happened. It wasn't until a small group of strange looking people started to approach them that they were able to figure it was probably them that had caused the noise.

Tsuna continued to stare for another second before panic took over him. It was his fault. He just knew it! Getting control of his flame he quickly blocked it again, now normal brown eyes widening a little as the group of strange guys came closer while pulling out odd looking weapons.

"Kyou-san!"

The sudden call in Kusakabe's voice had Tsuna quickly turning to find Hibari with fright, worried something had happened to him. Luckily when he spotted the man he saw he was fine. But stupid! Hibari had his tonfa drawn and seemed ready to take on the approaching men. No! He couldn't allow that! A sudden scream to his right had him meeting Haru's frightened eyes.

_Lead them away! Lead them away! You're the reason they're here!_ His mind screamed at him. Heart thudding wildly he nodded to him self before sending out a burst of his flame from his ring to get their attention, hoping they would sense it before he took off running in the other direction.

"Kyou-san!" Kusakabe called again, this time catching his boss' attention. "We have to go! We have Tuna and Miura-san here!"

Hibari, who had been previously filled with a sort of thrill at the idea of getting to bite someone to death, felt his stomach drop at those words. Tsuna. He quickly looked around him at that reminder, panic starting to fill him when he could not find his brunette. If something happened to him... he would never forgive himself. Searching harder it took him a second to realize that Haru and Enma were missing as well.

Anger started to fill him until he saw a flash of Haru's white shirt and her ponytail. She was running the opposite way... fists clenching he took off after her, a confused Kusakabe quickly following. If he knew one thing it would be that Haru would follow Tsuna.

**xXx**

Tsuna kept running even though he felt guilty with every person he pushed out of the way or knocked over. He had to keep going! He had to get them away from Haru and Kusakabe and Enma and... Hibari. He didn't think he would ever forgive himself if something happened to Hibari. Eyes falling on a door that led down to the parking garage he decided to lead them there. Hopefully there would be less people. He was just about to make a dash for it when he was suddenly caught from behind, someone tugging roughly on the back of his coat.

Instinct kicking in he let himself drop, sliding free from his coat in the process before jumping back to his feet. Sensing another person approaching he threw himself forward, as if to go into a handstand, and kicked out when he saw the feet of the person close enough that he hit his target. Scrambling back to his feet proved harder than needed when—whether it was purposely done or just luck on their part—he slipped on his coat that had found its way to the floor. It _was_ luck on his part, he acknowledged, though that save him from taking a hit to the face when he slipped and fell onto his butt, his would-be attacker tripping over his legs in the process.

He was just about to roll backwards so he could spring back up to his feet when it felt like his heart skipped a beat at the sudden call of his name.

"Tsuna-san!"

Eyes going wide he turned, along with some of his attackers, to see Haru skidding to a stop and gasping for breath with her hair falling sloppily out of its ponytail. The stupid—why had she followed him?

"Haru!" He started to scold angrily until his worst fear happened. Two of the people chasing him suddenly went after her.

Heart beating even harder he quickly flipped onto his feet, running at the two and using a nearby cafe table as a launching point to jump into the air and perform a split kick. Landing in front of Haru he quickly took her by the arm and pushed her toward where he had been headed.

"Go!" He yelled and pushed harder when she resisted.

"Tsuna—w-what's going on?" Haru's voice trembled before she squealed in alarm, closing her eyes when one of the guys popped up beside them.

He, too, went for Tsuna's face. Luckily he was able to lean back in time to avoid the hit then used the side of his hand to strike the offending arm's inner elbow before using his own to jab the guy in the nose. When the other howled in pain he shoved him away from them and grabbed Haru once more.

"Lets _go_!" He almost growled this time, tugging a little harder than he had meant to.

Haru whimpered lowly but listened to him this time, allowing herself to be directed before running towards their destination. Just as they were about to reach the door two loud shots rang out. Quickly grabbing Haru, he made her duck as he ducked himself before turning around to face the man aiming at them with wide eyes. That had been much too close!

"Hey! Capture him alive asshole!" One of the others shouted to the trigger happy guy angrily.

In the man's moment of distraction Tsuna used another nearby table, kicking it at the two trying approach him and the one who had tried to shoot at him. One of them easily exploded the table to bits—much to his annoyance. He really could have used those few seconds to look for a new way out. Stepping back slowly with Haru placed behind him he watched warily as the guys continued to approach. When he heard Haru squeak lightly he turned, seeing they had hit a rail—wait.

Turning, he looked over the rail before looking up to see some Christmas decorations hanging from the ceiling—ah! Turning back to Haru he met her eyes and gave her a serious look. "Haru do you trust me?"

Instant confusion sprang into her eyes. "W-Wha—"

"Do you trust me?" He yelled at her this time, fear and adrenaline making him impatient.

Haru burst into tears but nodded quickly, pale but resolute.

"Good." Tsuna breathed then took her hand and pulled her up onto a clothed table behind him. Wrapping her arms around his neck tightly he looked back at her over his shoulder. "Close your eyes and hold tight."

Haru immediately did as told, shutting her eyes tightly as her arms almost choked him with their strength. Taking a deep breath he ignited his dying will before running, jumping at the rail so they went flying forward. Haru, apparently, opened her eyes after he had jumped because the next thing he knew she was screaming in his ear and her arms tightened even more. Gasping for air he had to remind himself that he needed to focus and grab hold of a holiday decoration lest he and Haru fall to their probable death.

That in mind he shot his hands out, snatching a large cord that had some lights and baubles on it. He winced, resisting the urge to cry out when it burned at his hands as they fell a few extra feet before he got a firm hold. They dangled there for a few seconds before the decoration's support broke and sent them hurtling to the first floor. They would have probably hit it too if a large Christmas tree hadn't help break their fall. Finally tumbling to the floor painfully, but not fatally, they landed in a heap. Haru was visibly shaking as he pushed himself to his knees and forcefully pulled her arms from his neck.

Checking his own trembling hands he saw that they had slight cord burns but they were nothing serious. He turned to ask Haru if she was okay but before he could speak a hand was on his arm, tugging him to his feet. Turning with alarm to see who it was he nearly cried when he saw large red eyes staring at him.

"Enma!" He laughed happily with relief as he got to his feet, watching as the red head pulled Haru to hers as well.

"Come on!" Enma said hurriedly, pulling him and Haru along behind him. They both followed him as he led them to the parking garage and through a few rows of different vehicles until they finally came to his bike. Red eyes met Tsuna's brown calmly. "You know how to ride, right?"

Tsuna looked at the bike then back at Enma. "Y-Yeah... at least I think it would be the same as—"

"Good." Enma breathed before putting the key into the ignition then taking the helmet from the seat and holding it out to him. "Take it."

"B-But—" He started, confused, until the sounds of yelling and running feet caught his attention. "Enma! I have to—"

"Go! Take Miura-san with you." Enma said firmly, attention on the men.

"Enma—" He couldn't leave him to face these dangerous men—he wouldn't!

"I'll be fine. Go!" The red head urged as he shoved the helmet into his chest.

Taking it by reflex he gasped in shock a second later when a jolt hit him as his bare hands touched Enma's. His flame instantly stirred, almost as if it wanted to reach out and embrace Enma. The look on Enma's face told him that he had felt it too only he was able to mask it more quickly.

Enma took a few steps back before smiling sadly at him. "Stay safe... Vongola Decimo."

-Chapter 25 Part 1 End-

_**x x x**_

**A/N:** OMG! The chapter!~ Finally! Sorry that it took so long to write out! D8

Okay! So! Some might be displeased or question how their little... 'fight' ended. Especially if it was expected that there would be a more dramatic outcome. Nope. The two talked about it. There is more to it then how they leave it but I, for one, like that it ended... tamely?

Lol. Haru. More on her Christmas plans next chapter! :3

So for anyone wondering why Enma didn't reply to Tsuna while he was 'sick' it's because he had a lot to think about and didn't want to talk to Tsuna until he had it figured out. That aside...

NEW CHARACTER INTRO!~ 8D Cookies to those who know who he is! I'm sure it's pretty easy but there is also the fact that every time I think that it's easy there always seems to be at least a few people who don't know. So if you know who he is, yay! If not well then you're going to just have to wait to see... unless you get someone else to tell you. Cheater! XD

For those wondering who Enma called after putting Tsuna to bed... it was the same man who left his apartment. As to who '_he_' is... well, that won't be shared now. If you are able to guess who the 'mystery man' was then I am sure you can guess who _he_ is. 8P

TSUNA'S RING!~ Okay first of all: To those who want to complain that Tsuna's ring doesn't work that way or something else along those lines... don't bother. Remember that is AU. I can change things where I want to. D: As to the piano. The sight of it gave him a strong emotional connection to Gokudera. As to why things happened they way they did between Tsuna and Gokudera... well, that will be explained more later. I could do it now but I am lazy. And it will be brought up again later. So. Later.

FLAME ON. Lol, IDK. I just wanted to say that. :\

So. We see Tsuna fight a little. Yay? And Haru... her training will come into use in the next chapter. Hibari is tailing along... slowly. Mainly because he's taking out when he can along the way I suppose.

Enma. I don't know what to say here. Just a little more of him next chapter... and then he's gone. (Not forever but for a while)

Until then...

_**x x x**_

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Holiday Surprises Part 2

_Tsuna froze at the sight of the customer that had just walked into the shop. He couldn't believe his eyes! Here? Of all places? Surely his mind was just playing tricks on him! That particular hair color was just a trick of the light! And that angelic smile—any girl could have it! He thought he could really make himself believe that. Well, until Haru looked up then squealed happily as she ran over to the girl and hugged her tightly._

"_You did come after all Kyoko-chan!"_


	28. Holiday Surprises Part 2

**Chapter 25: Holiday Surprises (Part 2)**

**Chapter Warning:** This chapter contains **sexual content**. It is not explicit or very graphic but it is there, near the end.

_**x x x**_

_Enma took a few steps back before smiling sadly at him. "Stay safe... Vongola Decimo."_

Tsuna's eyes widened as his mouth slowly fell open. Enma had—he had called him—b-but _how did he know_? "E-Enma—"

"Go!" Enma yelled one last time before turning to face the approaching men.

Something snapped in Tsuna. A sudden unshakable trust. He didn't know what was going on but he somehow knew that Enma could take care of himself. He needed to protect Haru by getting her out of there. Nodding to himself he quickly moved to Haru and slid the helmet on her before leading her to the bike. Swinging his leg over and using one hand to balance it he used his other hand to pull Haru onto the bike in front of him. Once he had her secured he turned the bike on and kicked the stand out of the way.

He was just about to take off when he heard loud bangs behind him. Turning to look over his shoulder he was surprised to see his attackers smashed down into the cement floor like they had been squashed there by a giant. Looking back to Enma he saw that the red head was most likely the cause. His flame rippled. _Such power!_

Shaking himself back into focus he revved the engine before taking off. Haru cried out softly in surprise and clung to him by awkwardly wrapping her arms around his waist. He didn't really mind as long as she didn't block his sight. He was just wondering whether he should call Hibari soon to let him know that he and Haru had made it out okay and to see if he was okay when a sudden whistling met his ears before a small explosion came from his left causing him to swerve a little. A car honked its horn loudly as he was almost sideswiped.

"T-Tsuna-san!" Haru called out as she stared at something over his shoulder.

Gritting his teeth as his brows furrowed he looked into the mirror on his left and frowned. One of them had managed to make it past Enma—unless... no! He didn't want to think that something had happened to Enma! Catching the guy aiming at them again he put on a burst of speed, swerving just in time as another fireball looking thing was launched at them. Instantly he was reminded of Xanxus. Too bad he didn't have his X-Gloves.

At the sight of an alley he quickly turned, Haru screaming in surprise, and took it hoping that he could use it to help him lose his follower. It seemed to work for a minute before the guy came crashing into it, the sounds of screeching tires and metal hitting metal sounding behind him. Soon being chased wasn't his only problem. The longer he rode, the cold air whipping at his face and hands, the colder he got. December really wasn't a bike riding month.

The two negatives seemed to combine and instead of making a positive... his luck ran out and made an even bigger negative. The man chasing them shot another fire-thing at them. Tsuna, hands now numb with cold, tried to move out of the way again only to have his hand not cooperate. In a moment of panic he jerked his arm too hard and lost control. Wrapping his arms protectively around Haru as they were brought to the ground he took most of the impact, gasping in pain.

Willing the pain in his body to dull at least enough so he could move again he tried to ignore the sounds of feet running toward where he and Haru had landed.

"Finally! Gotcha!" The man yelled, making it to where they were. He moved his foot to kick his target over. "Time to find out who you a—"

Tsuna's eyes shot open as his body twitched with warning at the incoming attack. Brows furrowing over orange eyes he quickly brought his arm out to block the foot. It was during this that he received _another_ shock. His ring! His ring... was _whole_ again? He wasn't able to marvel over it for too long when the foot he had blocked started to press down against his arm.

Eyes narrowing he pulled his other hand free from under Haru and grabbed hold of the man's foot before shoving him back. He watched with satisfaction as the man flew away from them. After checking that Haru was okay he got to his feet, rotating his throbbing shoulder in an effort to soothe it. When he saw his attacker starting to get up he ran at him.

The man, sensing his approach, was able to roll out of the way when he jumped forward to kick him. Before he could fully turn to launch another attack the man was on his feet. They both stuck out at the same time and they were both able to block but Tsuna, being the smaller one of the two, was easily pushed back. He stumbled from the force but was able to catch his balance in time and kick out to block the guy from lunging at him.

When his foot was caught he quickly jumped up from his free leg, swinging a kick in from the side that took other down with surprise. Tsuna fell with him but was first to recover. Seeing his chance he quickly straddled the guy's chest and concentrated his flame into his ring. Swinging his fist forward he almost made his hit when he was suddenly struck in the chest. It wasn't even hard but it still stole the breath from him, his eyes widening as his flames flickered before going out. He had no control.

It was made worse when he discovered that he couldn't move his body at all either.

"Don't worry... it's just the shock of having your flame's flow disrupted." The man laughed, seeming to understanding his expression.

He wasn't able to do anything as he was shoved roughly off of the guy's chest except try to desperately gasp in air when he landed on his side. _This couldn't be happening! This couldn't be happening!_

The man got to his feet and brushed himself off before stalking toward Tsuna with a smirk. Just as he was about to reach down for him he was knocked forward as something hard collided with his head. Cursing angrily he brought a hand up to where he had been hit as he looked around for the cause. A loud clunking brought to attention the black helmet.

Both Tsuna and the man turned their eyes to a now standing Haru. She was in a post-throw position, breathing heavily as her body trembled lightly. Her hair was now completely free of its ponytail and laid tangled around her face in slight waves. Her cheeks were pink with cold and her eyes were narrowed. It was safe to say she looked more crazy than intimidating.

"L-Leave him alone..." Haru finally spoke, body tensing when she was smirked at.

"How sweet." The guy laughed and stalked towards her only to scream in pain when he got too close and she sprayed him in the eyes with breath freshener.

Using that moment of distraction Haru gritted her teeth before taking aim and kicking out at the man's groin as hard as she could. She cheered inwardly at her victory when the larger guy was brought to his knees. She was about to run over to Tsuna when she remembered that she had been told by both Tsuna and Kusakabe that a broken nose allowed for a longer chance to escape. Hesitating only for a second she bellowed a war cry before driving her knee up into the man's face.

Tsuna blinked with surprise as he watched Haru attack before she came running over to him, dropping to her knees at his side.

"Did you see? H-Haru did it!" She said with disbelief before reaching out to touch his chest gently. "Tsuna-san are you okay?"

He wasn't able to answer. Instead his attention was focused on their attacker. Who was getting to his feet again—just who the hell _was_ this guy? "Ha...ru..."

There wasn't a chance to warn her before she was grabbed by her hair and yanked backwards to her feet. She winced either in pain or disgust as she was brought face to face with the man, blood streaming from his now slightly crooked nose.

"I am going to _kill_ you." He snarled angrily into her face. He swung his hand back as if to hit her but never managed it as a yellow fluff ball appeared out of no where and started attacking him, chirping loudly while pecking and scratching at exposed flesh. "What the hell?"

"Hibird..." Tsuna gasped softly, breath finally coming back to him easily along with movement.

Little Hibird managed to hold off the crazy man for almost a minute before he was hit by a swinging hand and landed with a pained chirp onto the ground.

"No!" Tsuna choked out as he pushed himself up onto his hands. He started thinking the worst until Hibird managed squirm back onto his feet, hopping oddly and holding his wing at an abnormal angle.

"Hibari! Hibari!" The fluff ball chirped between trying to take to the air again.

"Little pest." The evil man yelled then swung his foot back to kick him.

"Ah!" Forcing himself onto his hands and knees he threw himself forward, catching Hibird safely in his hands just as a sharp kick nailed him in the ribs. Grunting in pain he fell onto his stomach, coughing lightly. Just as he was starting to think there was no hope... there came the most wonderful voice ever.

"Those who dare to harm what is _mine_... will be bitten to death."

_Hibari-san!_ Tsuna thought happily, his heart nearly bursting with joy. Unfortunately that seemed to sap the last of his strength and before he could even move his head so he could see the person he loved he felt his consciousness slip away from him.

Hibari was pissed. Finally having a use for his pet's cell's GPS he used it to track the fleeing herbivore down. He arrived just in time to see his bird struck down then his rabbit kicked while trying to protect him. There would be no mercy. Eyes nearly glowing with rage he shot forward, taking the pathetic piece of scum out with a few well placed hits of his tonfa before the guy could even blink. As he wiped the blood from his face he heard Kusakabe walk over to Haru and ask if she was okay. The woman gave a choked sob before throwing herself into Kusakabe's arms, clinging to him tightly while he patted her gently on the back.

Walking over to the unmoving brunette he knelt next to him and carefully brushed dark hair from a pale face. While he didn't look too good he was at least alive and that was a good thing. Knowing he had to get him out of the cold he grabbed his phone and dialed the needed number.

"Dino. I found another one." He said once the called line answered. After relaying his message he put his phone away and carefully picked the small body up, not knowing what his injures were or how bad. "Kusakabe."

Kusakabe looked over at him before gently extracting himself from Haru's hold when Hibari nodded his head at Tsuna. Haru sniffled, wiping at her eyes, before watching as Tsuna was carefully handed from Hibari to the older man.

"Take him to the car and get him home. He needs to get warmed up." Hibari said to Kusakabe before moving his gaze to Haru. He really couldn't believe he was about to say this. "Miura-san... please go with them. Stay with him and treat his wounds the best you can."

Haru was quiet for a second before nodding slowly. She then surprised both men by running forward and hugging Hibari tightly. It only lasted a few seconds but it had happened, leaving Hibari feeling awkward and herself blushing as she followed Kusakabe to the car they were to take.

After they had left Hibari gently picked Hibird up off of the ground and petted the uninjured side of the small body. He smiled softly and praised the bird. "You did well little one."

"Hibari." Hibird chirped affectionately before snuggling into the hand for warmth.

He was just checking Hibird's injuries when Dino arrived, Enma in tow. The red head stared at the man that had managed to slip past him with a small frown. He was happy that he had been stopped but angry that he hadn't been able to save Tsuna from him.

"Is this the last one?" Dino asked as he walked over to where Hibari stood, brown eyes curious and cautious at the same time.

Enma and Hibari exchanged a glance before Hibari turned to Dino and nodded.

"What happened? No one has been able to tell me that yet. I've never heard of a mall getting attacked like that... it doesn't make any sense." The blonde said thoughtfully before running a hand through his hair and sighing.

Enma stared at his feet, thinking quickly. He couldn't let him know about Tsuna. Not if it meant that it would be possible for Tsuna to rejoin Vongola. He would be in even more danger then. "It's my fault."

Hibari and Dino both turned to Enma with surprise, Hibari a little suspicious too.

"At least... I think it might be." Enma explained carefully. "Um... I think that maybe one of them might have recognized me."

"But no one should know your identity! Your family isn't widely known in the mafia world and even then you had fake names! So how would—" Dino quickly pointed out while shivering lightly.

"There... could be a traitor." Enma offered solemnly.

"No way! Only the most trusted have been—" Dino started to answer with a frown.

"Couldn't it be that the most trusted is a traitor and able to slip under the radar because of that?" Enma reasoned, not feeling any guilt.

Dino fell silent at that, a worried frown on his face while Hibari stared at Enma with interest. He hadn't mentioned Tsuna. He was a little suspicious as to the reason but didn't dwell on it. If Tsuna wasn't brought to Dino's attention... then that would be for the best.

**xXx**

Tsuna came to to someone brushing his hair off of his forehead before stroking his cheek lightly. Sighing lightly he could think of the one person he wanted it to be.

"Hibari-san..." He mumbled lightly, turning his face into the hand only to have it suddenly still then draw away. Struggling to open his eyes it took a few seconds before he managed it, his room slowly coming into focus though he saw it wasn't Hibari that was at his side. It was Haru.

"Awake now Tsuna-san?" Haru asked softly, a sad expression on her face as she laid her hands in her lap.

Her expression confused him until he was struck with the memories of what had happened. But they were safe now weren't they—unless...

"Hibari-san!" He cried out, pushing himself to sit up even though his body protested the movement by aching terribly. He needed to find him! He needed to see that he was alright!

"No—Tsuna-san please! You'll just hurt yourself more!" Haru called out as she tried to push him back onto the bed.

He resisted, ignoring how much it hurt to do so. "Hibari-san—where is he?"

"Haru doesn't know—" Haru mentally scolded herself as that seemed to put Tsuna in even more of a panic. "B-But only because Hibari-san never said! Hibari-san, Kusakabe, and Enma are all okay! They just... aren't here. They didn't tell Haru why only that she should look after Tsuna-san!"

Calming at the news that everyone was okay he finally allowed Haru to push him back as he panted in pain. Seeing this Haru gave him a pain killer as directed by Hibari before helping him drink some water.

"Tsuna-san?" When brown eyes met hers she hesitated for a second then pushed forward. "What... what happened today? Why were those people... a-and what was with you and that piano? Also—a-also that fire! Tsuna-san was on fire!"

"Haru... I can't tell you." He answered lightly, turning away from her gaze.

"But—" Haru frowned, proving that just like most other times she was going to be stubborn.

"I'm sorry but—but it's not my secret to tell... at least not anymore." Tsuna tried to reason with her as he felt his eyes start to droop once more.

"'At least not anymore'? What's that suppose to mean? Tsuna-san can tell Haru! Haru will keep it a secret! Promise!" She tried to encourage as she started petting his hair gently. It was a soothing motion.

"Maybe one day..." He offered in hopes of getting her to drop it for now. He didn't get a chance to find out if it had worked or not since he fell back asleep almost right after.

**xXx**

It was to the feel of warm lips pressing against his gently that awoke him the second time. It took a moment for him to realize that he was being kissed. Heart jumping at not knowing who it was he quickly turned his head away while pushing at the body he felt too close to him, whimpering. "No..."

Feeling the body shift on the bed he was laying on he opened his eyes slowly and turned to take Hibari in—_Hibari_! With a strangled cry he quickly pushed himself up, ignoring any discomfort he felt, and launched himself at the other man. Hugging him tightly he breathed him in while searching for any exposed skin he could find and pressing his own to it. Feeling his pulse was a relief, his warmth a comfort. The feel of Hibari's shirt brushing over his lips reminded him of the kiss.

Pulling back he let his eyes scan the slightly confused face before leaning in and pressing their lips together once more. He could feel Hibari tense lightly at the contact but, he noted with relief, he didn't push him away. The kiss was slow and gentle, remaining the brushing of lips only. It was still nice. He didn't know how long they had kissed but soon Hibari was gently pulling back and stroking his cheek lightly.

"You should rest..." Hibari said lowly causing a shiver to tickle his spine.

"But—" He tried to protest. He didn't want to be away from Hibari yet. Not even in sleep.

"Be a good pet." Hibari cut over him lightly while touching the sienna colored hair at the base of his neck.

_But I'm a person!_ he wanted to yell at the stupid man. Instead he asked how Hibird was while guilt gnawed away at his stomach. It was a relief to hear that Hibird was okay and he just had a sprained wing. That it shouldn't take too long to heal. He was happy when he laid down that Hibari stayed, petting his hair gently. He was just starting to fall asleep when Hibari pressed a light kiss to his forehead then left.

Eyes opening at the sound of his door closing he stared up at the ceiling until he could see it clearly. Everything that had happened... because of the piano? He still didn't really understand how or why that had happened. But he had felt Gokudera. And—oh! Sitting up and pulling his ring hand free from his blankets he noticed his hand was bandaged before looking at his ring again. His _whole_ ring. That didn't make any sense! There was no way his ring could be whole! Rings just didn't decide to come together! Rings couldn't just _teleport_! Bringing his hand to his chest with a small frown he was instantly hit with a feeling of... wrongness. He felt off. Not right—blocked. His flame!

What had that guy done to him? The more he thought on it, tried but failed to bring forth his dying will, the more he started to feel broken. Separated from himself. Alone. They were horrible feelings and he hated them. Before he could get too depressed, thankfully, an idea came to him on how he might be able to fix it. But in order to attempt it... he would have to be alone. To achieve that he would need to leave Hibari. Which was easier said than done.

At least that was what he had thought until he heard the sound of the shower running. Inspiration coming to him he quickly got to his feet, wincing and holding his side. He was happy to see that he was still in his clothes. Grabbing a spare set he threw them in the first bag he found before searching for paper and something to write with.

Scribbling a quick note he brought it to the kitchen and stuck it to the fridge before opening it and grabbing some fruit, snacks, and water then shoving them in his bag as well. Finding a spare coat he quickly bundled himself up, heart skipping a beat when he heard the shower shut off. If only Hibari would take longer ones! Sliding into his shoes as fast as he could he ran to the door and left as quietly as possible before setting off to the most secluded place he could find.

**xXx**

Climbing out of the shower Hibari reached for his towel, rubbing it over his face before bringing it to his hair. It was just as he was wrapping the towel around his waist that he noticed something felt... off. Unable to figure out what he opened the door and stepped out into his quiet hallway only to have his eyes turn toward the room he had just left before his shower. The door was open. Had the brunette needed something?

Clicking his tongue in annoyance he went to see what the problem was, not wanting the stupid herbivore to be walking around yet. He wasn't too surprised when he didn't see him in the dark room. Figuring he probably went for food or something to drink he went to the kitchen only to pause in the entry when he didn't see him. It was as he was walking through the kitchen to the living room that he noticed the note. Brows furrowing he walked over to it, pulling it off the fridge. His eyes narrowed as he read the first line.

_Hibari-san,_

_I'M SO SORRY! I know you're going to be SO angry _

_when you read this but it has to be done. I can't explain_

_it but please believe me. I had to leave. I have to be alone_

_for now. To work something out. For myself. I don't know _

_how long it will take but I promise to come back you..._

_if you'll take me back. I'll understand if you don't._

He read through the note three times before finally screaming in rage and crumpling the note in his fist. He had left! He had _left_! He dared to leave without his permission! While this left him angry and wanting to rage at anything that got in his way... he also noted that there was a weird knot in chest that pained him with each deep breath he took. It was foreign and uncomfortable. He didn't like it. Deciding to focus only on his anger he turned and went to his room, grabbing his phone and dialing the brunette's number.

It just rang and rang. Resisting the urge to break his phone he called again, this time noticing faint music coming from the room next to his. Going to it he discovered that the stupid herbivore had left his phone behind. Yelling in frustration he threw his phone at the wall, watching it smash apart. Groaning, he brought his hands to his hair before tugging lightly. Closing his eyes and drawing a calming breath he held it for a minute before releasing slowly. Anger down a little he went to his house phone and called the only person he trusted.

"Kusakabe. I need you here. _Now_!"

**xxXXxx**

Tsuna hoped this would work. He really, really did. Even more so that Hibari wouldn't even _think_ to look here in case the man tried to hunt him down. While a part of him thought he might there was another part telling him that Hibari would be so mad he wouldn't want to deal with him anymore. That thought made his heart ache but if that was the consequence for his actions then he would have no choice but to except it. It was really starting to bother him that he couldn't make _one_ decision without it hurting someone. And he was expected to be Vongola's boss?

Sighing in relief when Hibari's 'Secret Place' _ finally _came into view he hurried toward it, wanting to find shelter from the cold and to get started so he could possibly go home that much faster. Unfortunately it took him longer than he expected to break in and when he finally did he thought about running soon after, paranoid that Hibari would come to investigate. But after a thorough inspection he saw that the place didn't have any kind of camera. Or alarm. Which was odd. Of course Hibari probably thought that its location was what kept it most safe.

Not only that but all he really had in here was junk. So maybe he wasn't too worried about security. It was those thoughts that led him to stay though he'd have to keep a good ear out just in case. Right! Setting his bag down he moved to where he thought it might be warmest and then sat down. He would meditate. Hopefully this would allow him to find the block on his flame and remove it.

**xxXXxx**

Three days. It took the better part of nearly three days. At least that is what the crappy radio he had found and managed to get working told him as he changed his clothes while munching on the last of his fruit. It was now December twenty-second, just a little before noon. Three days. But it had been worth it.

An hour earlier he had finally managed it. It had taken him a while to became patient enough to actually concentrate. To let go of all thoughts and worries so he could connect with himself. To figure out what the block really was. He didn't know how the guy had managed it. Somehow he had used his own life force as the block. Why or how it had lingered so long in his body he didn't know. It was tough but finally he found it and used everything he had to weaken it enough to where he could use his flame and push through.

His dying will had erupted, startling him a little with its force. After the initial shock of it all he could focus on was how _good_ it felt. Free. Him. With a sudden burst of energy he ran around the large warehouse before practicing some sparring moves until he tired himself out. Releasing his flame but still feeling good he had then sat down and turned on the radio.

Finishing up his fruit he allowed his attention to trail to Enma. Enma who he hadn't talked to since the red head had given him his bike and told him to go. Enma who knew... he was Vongola. He almost wished he had his phone on him so he could call his friend but wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answers to any question he could ask. Not only that but he didn't know how to tell Enma that he didn't have his bike anymore. He felt really bad about that too.

And Haru. He didn't know how to face her after putting her into all of that danger. True it hadn't been intentional but it did open his eyes to the fact that anyone he was around he could possibly put in danger and that didn't set well with him.

Yet there was that selfish part of himself that didn't want to be alone. That brought him back to his flame. He didn't want to repress it anymore. It was him. He felt better when he just let it be. But he didn't want to accidentally use it in a moment of panic or emotional outburst and have a repeat of what happened those few days ago. Not just because of the people he was or could be close to but because of the other innocent people that got hurt because of him too.

He didn't know what to do. He figured the best thing would be to learn his control again and then perfect it even more. But to do that he would have to embrace his dying will and not push it down. It was a little scary but he reasoned that he could use the rest of his time with Hibari to help him accomplish his goal. After all it was with Hibari that he felt protected. It was easier to feel less threatened with him around—even against mafia. Which was a little weird but assumed it was just because of his affection for the older man.

That is... if Hibari would even take him back. He trembled lightly at the thought of Hibari hating him but still got to his feet after turning the radio off and putting it away. After putting his dirty clothes into the bag and wrapping his ring back into his chain he bundled himself up in his outer winter wear and started the journey back to what was hopefully still his home.

**xXx**

Kusakabe didn't know what to do as he watched his boss stare blankly off into space, Hibird sleeping fitfully on his master's lap. His boss had fallen unnaturally quiet the past day or so, no interest in anything but to sit and wait. He still wasn't sure if this was better than the full blown rage the man had been in a few days ago or not.

When Hibari had first called him he had been worried that something had happened. That Hibari and Tsuna had been attacked again. Only to arrive and see his boss in the midst of getting dressed while yelling at Haru on the phone. Not seeming to get the answer he wanted he hung up before trying to call Enma only to fall into even more of a rage when he didn't get an answer, the operator saying that the line was no longer in service. Finally getting Hibari's attention on himself, though it made him a little nervous, he got him to inform him of what was going on.

Hibari just pointed to a piece of crumpled paper and walked away. Curious and confused he had picked it up and smoothed it out before reading the note. Instant concern flooded him. Should Tsuna be walking around already? Why had he left? What did he need to work on? Why couldn't he ask them for help? Was it about the mall? Reading over the note one more time he sighed when finished before taking a deep breath. This was going to take a lot of work but if he could get Hibari to calm down and look past the fact that the kid had left then maybe—just _maybe_ he could stop anything too drastic from happening.

It took a while—almost the whole night but when he managed it he was filled with nothing but relief. Hibari finally agreed to give the kid a chance. To see if he would come back on his own like he had said he would. That the kid was still a person with problems and that like any young man he was wont to work them out on his own and that if he needed space to do so that Hibari should respect that. He also thought about adding the whole '_If you love something let it go_' but he didn't think Hibari would take that too well.

Getting to his feet he made to refresh his boss' tea with a fresh cup when they both heard a soft knock at the door. Exchanging a glance he held up a hand when Hibari started to get up before going to the door himself. Opening it curiously he froze a second later at the sight of the kid. "T-Tuna... you're o—"

He didn't get a chance to finish as he was roughly shoved aside, Hibari taking his place and breathing heavily as he glared at the kid with his body shaking in anger. Before caramel eyes could even blink Hibari had him thrown to the floor in the hallway and was pinning him there with his own body.

"H-Hibari-san! I'm sorry! Please! I—" He tried to explain, whimpering when the heavier man pressed down on his still healing bruises.

Unconsciously Hibari eased up when he heard the whimper but still managed to snap angrily. "Don't speak!"

Tsuna fell silent as Kusakabe closed the door and Hibari silently looked him over.

Hibari resisted the urge to strangle the brunette as he took him in. He was still pale, hair messy, and a little dirty. And something else. Something completely... different. But not in a bad way. There was a calmness to the smaller man that he had never had before. At least not like this. It was like a sort of inner peace. Like he had found himself. Taking that in he was a little stunned when he looked the brunette over again and saw him in a different light.

He didn't know how to respond to it. He was still angry and yet... there was the part of him—more insistent than before—that just wanted to pin the smaller man down and claim him. Mark every inch of that body with his brand so no one would ever be in doubt of who he was owned by. He wanted to own him as a man and not a pet. But that...

"I can't stand the sight of you right now. Go to your room." Hibari suddenly growled, climbing off of Tsuna and standing up.

Sitting up slowly Tsuna frowned, completely confused. Hibari was being odd again. After getting to his feet he turned to do as told before pausing, looking back at the dark haired man. He didn't know what made him ask but he did. "No kiss?"

Their eyes met and Hibari instantly understood the question. _Do you still like me?_ That was easy. He felt many things for man... but hate was not one of them. Without thinking about it—without even really being aware that he was moving until he felt the other man's body under his hands—he kissed him. What should have been just a quick press of lips soon became a fully heated kiss. It would have probably gone further if Kusakabe hadn't coughed awkwardly after a soft moan escaped from Tsuna's throat.

The two jumped apart, Tsuna's face going red as he brought a hand up to his lips while Hibari looked a little annoyed at the interruption. Kusakabe felt a little bad considering that could have been the moment that the two finally realized the other one's feelings for them but he really didn't want to watch the two go at it. And it wasn't like he would be able to quietly escape without being noticed and interrupting them anyway... unless the kid really did have the ability to make his boss forget all else.

They all stood in silence for a minute before Tsuna fled to his room. The movement seemed to shake Hibari out of his thoughts. A faint blush finding his cheeks he turned and went to the bathroom. Kusakabe blinked before running a hand over the back of his neck. At least the two were still together?

**xxXXxx**

Tsuna awoke the next morning to Kusakabe calling him for breakfast. Sitting up slowly in bed, rubbing his eyes before brushing his hair out them, he let his mind wake up fully. After going to his room he hadn't seen Hibari for the rest of the day. Even when he ate and took a shower apparently Hibari had left to do something. As to what Kusakabe wouldn't share but he didn't let it bother him. At least the two never questioned him about the mall.

While he didn't have to worry about those two he _did_ find something to worry about when he couldn't get ahold of Enma. The operator kept saying that the line was no longer in service. Which made him frown. Did something happen? Was his phone broken or did he turn the line off? Why? It frustrated him a little. Even when it he thought it might be for the best.

Haru was another story. She was mad at him for leaving without telling her. Mainly because Hibari had been rude to her when trying to find his whereabouts. He apologized more than once for that until she slowly began to forgive him. After they had talked he had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

"Tuna!" Kusakabe called once more, shaking him from his thoughts.

"C-Coming!" Tsuna called back, pushing himself out of bed. Walking into the kitchen he saw it was once more devoid of Hibari. Hibird was there though. Sitting on the table and eating some sunflower seeds.

"Hisagi!" The little bird chirped happily.

He greeted the bird with a smile as he walked over to the place set at the table.

"Kyou-san had an errand to do this morning so breakfast fell to me to make. I hope it's okay." Kusakabe explained as he set the milk before the kid and some fruit.

Looking at what he was suppose to eat Tsuna starting laughing. "Cereal? Kabe-san is a master chef!"

"Quiet you!" Kusakabe replied with a chagrined tone, messing up the already messy hair even more.

"Or what? You'll surprise me with orange juice you made—from a carton?" Tsuna quipped with a small giggle that turned into laughter when Kusakabe gave him a playful look of disgust.

"Eat so I can drop you off at the shop." Kusakabe rolled his eyes, smiling a little that the kid seemed like he was back to himself. If only he could say the same about his boss. Of course his boss not being fully himself wasn't necessarily a _bad_ thing. It was rather interesting to watch. He could see his boss struggling more and more with feelings that the aloof man couldn't ignore.

**xXx**

"Tsuna-san!" Haru called happily as he walked into shop.

Tsuna waved to Kusakabe before letting the door close behind him. Smiling at the greeting he turned to Haru. "Hey."

She was just about to pick up her box when she was struck with an idea that was too good to pass up. "Tsuna-san! Come over here."

Arching a brow he mentally shrugged before walking over to the check out counter as Haru moved to stand behind it. When he made it to her he was confused when she just blushed and giggled at him before pointing up. Looking up with trepidation he blushed himself when he saw what she had wanted him to see. Great. He had walked into this one—literally.

"Mistletoe." She sang at him with a huge smile, pleased with her cleverness.

"Haru, I—" He didn't get a chance to finish voicing that he didn't think it was such a good idea when Haru leaned over the counter and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

"Only time. Haru promises!" She beamed at him after pulling back, cheeks glowing.

"B-But it's still hanging there." He pointed out, the scent of Haru still hanging around in his personal space and tickling his nose. It was much too sweet compared to Hibari's.

"For the customers, silly!" She answered as she stepped out from behind the counter. "To show our appreciation Tsuna-san will bestow kisses on any girl who wants one."

"W-What? I never agreed to that!" He snapped lightly with annoyance.

"Just because Hibari-san—" Haru started to argue until cut off.

"It's not about Hibari-san! This is my choice—_me_! I didn't agree to that and I don't want to. I don't want to kiss them." He argued back while crossing his arms.

Blinking at him a few times Haru suddenly frowned thoughtfully. "Tsuna-san has changed..."

His annoyance melted away at those words only to become defensive. "Weird. Kabe-san said the same thing."

"It's not bad!" Haru quickly offered when she noted his defensive edge. "Just... different."

"Oh. Okay?" Tsuna said lightly, the two staring at each other until he realized he was still in his coat. "Ah! Gotta go sign in."

Haru nodded her understanding before picking up her box and going to the back room.

Going upstairs he quickly took of his coat and things and signed in. Smiling when he saw Haru had put up the cocoa machine like she had wanted he went and got himself a small cup. Moaning as the rich chocolatey taste filled his mouth he winced a second later as he burned his throat when he swallowed. He was going to have to let it cool down a little. Hearing the bell ring he quickly set his cup down and ran to the stairs and started down them.

Tsuna froze at the sight of the customer that had just walked into the shop. He couldn't believe his eyes! Here? Of all places? Surely his mind was just playing tricks on him! That particular hair color was just a trick of the light! And that angelic smile—any girl could have it! He thought he could really make himself believe that. Well, until Haru looked up then squealed happily as she ran over to the girl and hugged her tightly.

"You did come after all Kyoko-chan!" Haru said excitedly before jumping up and down a little and hugging the girl again. "Haru is so happy! It's nice to meet again!"

Kyoko just giggled in the cute way she always did as she hugged back. "I'm happy to see you again too, Haru-chan."

"Haru is a little surprised. Wasn't Kyoko-chan going to come in the New Year?" Haru asked as she finally released her friend.

"Mm... yes. But my brother was busy so he wasn't able to pick me up like we had planned. Instead I got a ride from his... company. And as we passed through here I remembered your shop wasn't that far so I wanted to stop in quick." Kyoko explained softly, smiling as she took her scarf off. "I can't stay too long but it'd be nice to look around and maybe start planning."

"Sure! Okay!" Haru smiled before suddenly gasping. "Ah! Kyoko-chan! There is someone I want you to meet!"

Tsuna's eyes widened before he quickly and quietly moved back up the stair, looking around frantically for a place to hide. No, no, no! Not yet! Not now! He couldn't be found! He couldn't face Kyoko. Eyes landing on the bathroom he ran there, shutting himself inside just as he heard Haru come up the stairs.

"Tsuna-san?" He heard her call out?

Hoping that she would go back downstairs proved futile when she suddenly knocked on the bathroom door.

"Tsuna-san? Are you in there? There is someone I want you to meet." Haru called through the door.

He really wanted to ignore her but women were stubborn. If he didn't answer her in his own way he was sure this could get even worse. Of course maybe he could get Haru to move on if he just...

Opening the door he grabbed Haru by the arm and pulled her inside. Haru gasped and quickly covered her eyes. "W-What are you—"

"I'm not going to the bathroom." Tsuna commented as he closed the door quietly behind him.

"Oh?" Haru peeked, only dropping her hands when she saw it was safe. "What are—"

"Haru—that woman that came into your shop... I can't meet her. Please don't make me and don't tell her about me." He said quickly, urgently, as he listened to see if he could hear her coming up the stairs.

"Hahi? Why? It's just Kyoko-chan. She's really nice and—" Haru said with a light frown.

"Haru _please_. This is really, really important." He nearly begged, ready to drop to his knees if need be.

Haru stared before sighing and rolling her eyes. "Fine! But if Haru does this then Tsuna-san has to explain about the mall."

His jaw dropped. Oh. She was evil.

"Well?" Her innocent looking smile made him frown.

"Okay!" He sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" Haru beamed at him before quickly leaving the bathroom and going back to her friend. "Kyoko-chan! Haru forgot! She sent him on delivery!"

Tsuna listened to her go down the stairs before sinking to the floor and rubbing at his forehead before snorting and glaring at his shoes. Hibari and Haru... really. The two probably didn't get along because they were so much alike.

He was left to sit in the bathroom for fifteen minutes before Haru came knocking on the door again to let him know that it was now safe, Kyoko had left. Getting to his feet he walked out of the bathroom, going over to his now cold cup of cocoa.

"So. Tell Haru!" The woman beamed at him, pouring herself a cup of cocoa as well.

"What about customers?" He questioned, trying to hold it off.

"Haru put up a sign." She answered, thwarting him.

Taking a deep breath he slowly started to tell her what she wanted to know, editing where he could. He explained how his flame was special and why those men had attacked them. He explained about the piano which led to him talking about his family and how he had left them. He hinted about the mafia but didn't come right out and say it if only to protect Haru by keeping her from it yet also letting her know that there were those potentially dangerous people out there.

From his family he explained how he came to live with Hibari and his role as a pet. Haru listened patiently and attentively. When he finished she had tears streaking her cheeks as she sniffled.

"Tsuna-san has been through a-a lot." She said sadly, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve.

"Yeah... well... what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?" He joked uncomfortably to hide his own sadness.

Haru mumbled something that he didn't quite catch before she caught him in a tight hug. Blinking, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged back. She accepted it for a few seconds before reluctantly pulling away with a small laugh. "Haru promised Hibari-san to behave so that Tsuna-san could come without an escort today."

He smiled at that for reasons he didn't know before frowning thoughtfully when something came to him. "Haru... how do _you_ know Kyoko-chan?"

"Ah! Haru wanted a pen-pal so she joined a club. Kyoko-chan answered Haru's letter." She explained with a bright smile. "Kyoko-chan didn't mind that Haru was Japanese living in Italy."

"I see." He answered lightly before shaking his head with a small smile.

The two continued to work until lunchtime when Kusakabe came to take him and Haru out. They talked a little about the coming New Year and any resolutions they wanted to make. They started out seriously but ended with Kusakabe and Haru embarrassing Tsuna as they playfully competed on who would take Tsuna out on a better date.

When they went back to work Tsuna listened to Haru talk to herself as she listed off things she needed to still get for the next day and if she had called the bakery to make sure the cake would be done by tomorrow night. Did she have all the decorations she wanted and would she get the tree or was one being provided? He didn't really know what was going on but it did remind him that tomorrow was Christmas Eve. A fact that made him feel sad and a little lonely.

When he got ready to go home he was surprised that Haru followed him out, closing the shop up a little earlier than usual. Before he could ask why Haru was hugging him again and pecking him on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow Tsuna-san!" She said with a large smile before hurrying off down the sidewalk.

"W-What?" He blinked, confused. Tomorrow? Why would she seem him tomorrow? He wasn't scheduled to go into the shop. Before he could think on it too much Kusakabe had arrived.

Arriving home he was met with another surprise. Hibari. Not that that was surprising—he _did_ live there after all. It was when Hibari greeted him by running a hand through his hair then pulled him into his arms and hugged him warmly. The closer Hibari held him the better it felt. It was like before. He was so wrapped up in the taller man's warmth and smell that he wasn't aware of being pushed back a little until warm lips brushed against his.

Groaning lightly Kusakabe rolled his eyes. Why did they always have to do this in front of him? Clearing his throat loudly he crossed his arms. "Before you two start humping like rabbits can I remind you, Kyou-san, that we have something to do?"

It was a daring thing to say but luckily it worked like he had planned it to. The two sprang apart, Tsuna's face going red as he stuttered incoherently for a few seconds before turning and hurrying off to his room. Hibari watched him go before turning narrowed eyes back on him.

"Before we start _what_?" Hibari asked lowly, almost a hiss.

"Ahaha! Nothing, nothing." Kusakabe quickly replied, waving a hand dismissively. "Just teasing the kid. It's fun to see him all flustered."

He was relieved when Hibari accepted that with only a suspicious look. After making sure he had what they needed the two left. To shop.

**xxXXxx**

When Tsuna woke up the next morning it was to a quiet and empty place. It wasn't unusual but it still made him feel a little lonely. Stretching slowly he climbed out of bed and headed in for a shower. After dressing and eating breakfast he went to Hibari's room to watch the last few minutes of the news. He was just starting to wonder where Hibari was and when he would come home when he heard the front door open.

Quickly turning the television off he hurried out to greet either Kusakabe or Hibari only to end up running into Hibari, nearly knocking him over.

"Watch out!" Hibari snapped at him before moving on to the living room.

Curious as to what was in the box he started to follow until Kusakabe caught him by the arm and pulled him back. "No, no. Tuna, you come with me. We're going out."

"O-Out? Where?" Tsuna asked, intrigued, as he was led to the closet so he could get his coat.

"Just out." Kusakabe answered vaguely.

He frowned lightly but got ready anyway, a little disappointed when Hibari didn't follow them. But he still had fun with Kusakabe. The older man took him out to see the holiday lights... even though it wasn't dark. It was still nice though. It had snowed and the steaming cups of hot chocolate and warm pastries made the cold bearable as they walked around. After watching people hurrying by with Christmas shopping stuffed in brightly colored bags Tsuna realized he hadn't done any shopping himself. He had wanted to get gifts for Haru, Kusakabe, and Hibari but...

"K-Kabe-san? Would you mind if I did some last minute shopping?" He suddenly asked, smiling cutely to win favor.

Kusakabe just arched a brow before rolling his eyes and smiling. "Sure. If you want."

Finding some shops that looked promising he shooed Kusakabe away—well, far enough away from him that he couldn't see what he got him. As he picked out Haru's he wondered if he'd really see her today or if he would have to wait and give it to her when she came back at the end of the month. Hibari's took him the longest. He wanted something that the other would actually appreciate but he also wanted it to mean something. A token of his affection without it being too obvious.

He soon found something he really liked and hoped Hibari would appreciate it as well. Selecting them carefully he had everything gift wrapped before going off to find Kusakabe. Meeting up once again they ate a light lunch together before Kusakabe surprised him by taking him to a movie. By the time the movie finished the sun had started setting so they walked around a little more to see the lights. It was only when Hibari called that Kusakabe took him back home.

He had just opened the door and was walking in when Haru came out of the kitchen, jumping on him and hugging him tightly. "Merry Christmas Tsuna-san!"

"Wah!" Tsuna called out in surprise, stumbling back into Kusakabe.

Before he could fully get his bearings Haru had released him and started pulling him excitedly to the living room. "Come see the decorations!"

He stared with slight awe at the transformation the living room had undergone since he had left. A beautiful tree sat in the corner by the balcony. A white cloth had been laid over the coffee table with fluffs of cotton and glitter set artistically across it so it looked like snow. Light Christmas music could be heard from Hibari's stereo and pretty glittering snowflakes hung from the ceiling.

"Haru already put presents under the tree—ah! Tsuna-san! Look!" Haru giggled happily as she pulled him over to the tree and pointed out a small white doll hanging from one of the branches. It was made of a white cloth and had a small little body. The head was round and on the face... blinking a few times Tsuna moved even closer. The way the eyes were and little tuft of hair made it look quite a bit like—

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna said softly before his cheeks went pink and he held back a laugh. It was... cute.

"Mm hmm!" Haru beamed before pointing out another doll. "Here is Tsuna-san!"

Looking with interest he saw that his doll was a little smaller than Hibari's. He had the same little tuft of hair only a different color and his eyes were large and innocent. Eyes catching another doll a few branches up he found a little Hibird doll. It was just as cute and round as the original only not fluffy. There was also a Haru and Kusakabe.

"Haru! These are really neat!" He complimented with a smile, his eyes going back to the Hibari one as he reached out to touch it gently.

"Thank you." She smiled lightly, noting how his attention was fixed on the Hibari doll with light jealousy. "Do you really like Hibari-san?"

Tsuna's hand shot back as he turned red and looked at his friend. "W-What?"

Haru thought about calling him out but when Kusakabe came back into the room she thought better of it. "Well Tsuna-san seems really interested in Hibari-san's doll. Is it liked that much?"

Breathing an internal sigh of relief he laughed lightly. Right. The doll. "I-It's just... it's cute. It seems just like him. I really do like them all Haru."

"Hmm." Haru stared for a second before standing straight and walking over to Kusakabe, noting the bag in his hand. "What's that?"

"Oh! Some presents Tsuna got today." Kusakabe replied before looking to the younger man. "Do you want to put them under the tree?"

"Uh, sure—wait!" Tsuna quickly hurried over and took the bag only pulling out Haru and Kusakabe's. He didn't want to give Hibari's to him in front of everyone.

Kusakabe seemed to notice something up and smirked before teasing him. "Ooh, what's in there Tuna that you don't want to share? Is it something _naughty_?"

"N-No!" Tsuna was baited, blushing as he hugged the bag to his chest.

"Haru wants to see!" The woman said brightly as she tried to look inside.

"It's nothing!" He pouted, hugging the bag tighter. In an attempt to distract them he asked where the missing man of their group was.

"Yeah, where _is_ Kyou-san?" Kusakabe asked too as he laughed while watching Tsuna safely tuck his bag away.

Haru shrugged as she walked toward the kitchen. "He had to take a private call then said he was going to get some wine to go with dinner."

"And how long ago was that?" Tsuna asked a little more sharply than he had meant to.

"About twenty minutes." Haru answered before entering the kitchen. A minute later the wonderful smell of cookies made itself known.

Wondering how long it could possibly take to get wine Tsuna started to frown. And 'private call'? Just what kind of _private call_ was it? Jealously instantly flared in his chest at the thought of a lover. Without thinking he turned to Kusakabe to bite out, "Hibari-san isn't dating anyone is he?"

Dark brown eyes widened at the question before a surprised laugh followed. "What? No... no he's not."

Embarrassed by the jealousy in his tone and the way Kusakabe was looking at him now he tried to distract him. "U-Um... how did Haru get Hibari-san to agree to this?"

"Haru has her ways." Haru answered herself as she walked into the living room with a large tray of desserts and snacks. "Here! Until Hibari-san comes back."

Hibari arrived a few minutes later, grumbling about shops closing early. For some reason it helped put Tsuna at ease. Maybe Hibari really _had_ been out looking for wine. Once Hibari was settled Haru served them a delicious dinner. After dinner Hibari sat back with Hibird as Tsuna, Haru, and Kusakabe played some games. Or sang. Haru even got them to dance. It was when Haru pulled out mistletoe that Hibari seemed to have a problem. Which led to a hilarious moment—though Haru and Hibari didn't see it that way.

After Haru had kissed Tsuna for a fourth time Hibari finally got mad and demanded that she give him the mistletoe. Haru bravely said no. So Hibari moved to forcibly take it from her only to trip over the sweater Tsuna had taken off earlier. He stumbled right into Haru, his lips magically meeting hers. It didn't last for more than a few seconds before they pulled apart, Kusakabe and Tsuna roaring with laughter. Until Hibari threatened to bite them both to death before going to the kitchen to get more wine.

When Hibari returned Kusakabe suggested opening presents now. Haru and Tsuna agreed like eager little kids. After they were handed out they tore into the wrapped boxes, wanting to see what lay inside. Except for Hibari. Hibari just stared at his with little interest. Probably because they were from Haru.

For Haru she received a pretty necklace with a flower pendant on it and some jeweled flower barrettes from Tsuna since her name meant Spring and a few sewing supplies along with a gift certificate to a fabric store from Kusakabe.

For Kusakabe he received some dress shirts and some ties—store bought—from Haru and a nice bottle of wine along with a paid day at a spa for Kusakabe, a note explaining that it was believed that he should be treated after always putting up with Hibari, from Tsuna. The note made him laugh.

For Tsuna he received some music he had been looking at when they had been at the mall and some shirts from Haru and from Kusakabe he received something that made him choke and turn dark red. At first he was fine. He opened one box that had some of his favorite snacks. Another he opened to see the lion hat that he had wanted. The third he opened and gasped in embarrassment when he recognized what it was.

Turning to stare at Kusakabe when he started laughing he blushed even more when the older man managed to choke out, "Just in case!"

Haru instantly wanted to know what it was but Tsuna refused to show her. Even Hibari looked curious—something that embarrassed the brunette more. Luckily the older man didn't demand to see it. He was sure he would die right there on the spot if he had. There was no way he was going to forgive Kusakabe for this! How dare he buy him something like—something like _lube_!

It took a few minutes for Haru to give up but soon she did and turned her attention to the last event of the evening: The Christmas cake. That involved a game. She explained that in the cake were two large almonds and that the two who received a piece with one inside had to share a passionate kiss. It was clear in her expression who she wanted to get the two pieces. Hibari wanted to object but decided to just get it over with instead of fighting about it and dragging this night on.

Tsuna, Kusakabe, and Hibari reluctantly took their piece and ate it. When Tsuna was first to discover that he had an almond Haru went from eating at an excited pace to devouring her own piece only to pout when finished and she had no almond. Hibari mentally sighed in relief. He was just about to take another bite of his own piece when Kusakabe laughed.

"I got it." All eyes turned to where he was sitting to see the almond laying innocently on his plate.

"Aww!" Haru pouted in disappointment while Hibari glared, silently daring Kusakabe to kiss the brunette in front of him.

Though it was a little uncomfortable Kusakabe wasn't daunted by the glare he was on the receiving end of. He had no plans whatsoever of kissing the kid in that way. He could tell by the nervous expression that Tsuna had that he wasn't too fond of the idea either. Smiling lightly he ate the almond before moving in to kiss Tsuna on the cheek lightly. When Haru started to open her mouth he quickly told her that the only passion he felt for Tsuna was that of a brother so that was all she was getting.

Once they were done with the cake Haru got ready to go home, happy when Kusakabe offered to escort her. She helped in cleaning up a little, telling Tsuna he could have the dolls on the tree as an extra present while pulling her coat on. He smiled, thankful, before allowing her to hug him and kiss his cheek. He hugged Kusakabe too, thanking them both for everything. Haru and Kusakabe smiled before leaving.

They were just getting out of the elevator when Haru sighed lightly, a defeated expression falling over her face. Kusakabe noticed and couldn't help feeling bad when he guessed what the issue was.

"Something wrong?" He questioned politely anyway.

"Tsuna-san really likes him... Hibari-san likes Tsuna-san too, doesn't he?" Haru asked softly, pausing at the building's front door.

"He does..." He answered slowly, resisting a small smile at that thought so as not to hurt her feelings. "And it won't be long before they do something about it. Kyou-san wants him and from what I've seen Tuna wants Kyou-san too."

Haru pushed her way out of the building with a frown before stopping at the top of the steps. "Is it just physical then?"

He could hear the small hint of hope in her tone. "I don't know. I've seen Kyou-san interact with his previous lover and their relationship was just physical. It's different with Tsuna. I'm sure that once they do sleep together Kyou-san will realize this too and when that happens he will stake his claim on him... at which point it would be best if you just stepped back. If you think he's possessive of him now I don't think you want to to see how he'll react to your flirting with Tsuna when he sees him as a mate."

She looked away at the those words, a little red in the face before getting silently into the waiting car.

**xXx**

Hibari sighed lightly, scraping food off of a plate before rinsing it and putting it in the dishwasher before going back to the living room to put other things away. He had just walked into the living room when he paused at the sight of Tsuna standing before him, blushing and holding out two presents. Warmth flooded him at the sight. Reaching out a hand he accepted them. The brunette looked pleased with his acceptance then nervous.

Opening one carefully he unwrapped a small brown box. Opening it he pulled out a pretty buttercup yellow Fenton glass bird figurine. It looked a little like Hibird. This made him curious to the second one. After gently putting the bird back he opened the second box and pulled out a Fenton ruby slag colored glass rabbit figurine. _His pets._ He looked back at the brunette only to see him blush and quickly grab something to take to the kitchen.

Smiling softly he put the rabbit back in its box before going to his room to put them away. Looking at the small box on his bed he picked it up to give it to the brunette. Walking back to the living room he knelt down to put it under the tree so the brunette could find it when said man came back in from the kitchen, both pausing in their movement as their eyes locked. Figuring it was kind of pointless now he held the box out, watching brown eyes widen with surprise.

Tsuna walked over to him slowly before kneeling down in front of him, eyes on the box. "For me?"

At Hibari's nod he reached for the gift, saying a small thank you before opening it like it would explode if he did it too fast. A white box lay in the paper. Placing the paper aside he lifted the top off the box slowly before gasping lightly at the gift that lay inside. Two first class tickets to Namimori. A chance to see his hometown again. Maybe even glimpse his mom!

"Hibari-san, thank you!" He exploded with happiness, shooting forward to hug the other man tightly. Without meaning to, as thought it were a natural thing to do, his lips found Hibari's and pressed an enthusiastic kiss against them only to realize what he was doing a few seconds later. Breath hitching he quickly pulled away. "S-S—I'm sorry..."

Hibari didn't say anything just reached out and grabbed him by the back of his neck, pulling him into another kiss. His heart jumped excitedly as they pressed their lips firmly together before drawing back a little. He couldn't stop his blush as Hibari scanned his face. When their eyes met again they leaned into each other once more.

Their lips moved slowly together as his hands found Hibari's hair and Hibari's hands found his hips, pulling him closer. When the tip of Hibari's tongue grazed over his bottom lip he let them part with a shaky exhale. And then his tongue was in his mouth, a move that set his gut on fire. Their kiss became more intense the closer their bodies got until finally their hips touched. A sharp jolt flew down his spine at the feel, pooling down into his gut.

They pulled apart once more, eyes meeting. Silently they asked the other the same thing: _Do you want to continue?_ The answer to that was easy. The second Tsuna started to move forward Hibari caught his head in his hands and pulled him into another kiss. Tsuna's pulse raced with excitement as teeth and tongue came into play like the other times they had shared a heated kiss, luring his mouth into a fierce battle. Once again he was left feeling clumsy and inexperienced as he was easily dominated but at least Hibari made up for it by making him feel really good.

Especially when a tight arm around his waist pulled at him so their hips pressed together even more. When Hibari finally pulled back for air, leaving him feeling a little dazed, he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. A sharp pain let him know that this was indeed real a few seconds before sharp bursts of pain exploded on his neck as Hibari showered him with biting kissing along his neck until he found his pulse point. It hurt... to the point where he whimpered and squirmed uncomfortably.

Only to then be distracted when electric tingles shot up his spine when his movement caused their hips to roll together. Hibari grunted softly at the movement before releasing his neck so he could yank his shirt off. He aided the process by lifting his his arms. Once free of his shirt Hibari pressed a kiss to his shoulder before pushing him to lay back on the floor.

Shivering as warm fingertips trailed over his chest and along his stomach he flushed as his breath quickened when hands reached for his pants. He could still feel Hibari on his lips. Smell his scent in the air even though they weren't as close anymore. When Hibari's hands pressed against him he arched his hips up into the contact. It was weird. As soon as Hibari unbuttoned his pants and started pulling the zipper down he suddenly became flustered. Just as Hibari tried to tug his pants off he stopped him. When curious eyes met his he shivered and looked away.

"Y-You... always make fun of me..." He explained with a tone full of sudden insecurity. How many times had Hibari commented or mocked him about size. Normally he wouldn't let it bother him but he didn't want to be a disappointment.

Hibari blinked before stroking his cheek lightly. With a sincere expression he pressed a kiss to his lips and apologized. "I'm sorry."

Face pink he accepted the apology by returning the kiss, his own hands going to Hibari's shirt and fumbling a little with the buttons when a sensitive part on his neck was found and teased. The moment he finished he quickly pushed the shirt off strong shoulders, eyes hungrily taking in the chest that was exposed to him. His body responded happily to the visual stimulation, hips twitching slightly. He wanted to feel Hibari's body on his.

Though he tried to pull Hibari down on top of him the taller man resisted, his attention elsewhere. Before he could pout at the thought of rejection he was instead left squirming eagerly when Hibari pulled his pants off before moving to his boxer, black with white polka dots. Unconsciously they both held their breath as that was removed too.

He only found breath again when Hibari wasted no time in taking him in hand, an action that caused him to inhale sharply with a silent cry. His muscles quivered lightly as he became fully aroused under the other man's attention. It didn't take long for him to want more. Pulling Hibari in for another kiss he tried to take the lead only to be easily dominated once more. When the other man's hands started stroking over his hips and thighs he turned his attention to finding the box that held the gift Kusakabe had _conveniently_ given him.

It took him a few minutes but once he located it he quickly pressed it into Hibari's hand. He was given a look that made him go red from what felt like head to toe. He was happy when he wasn't stared at for too long. Instead Hibari went back to pressing kisses against his jaw, then his throat, then his chest, then his belly before startling a yelp out of him when he bit down on his hip.

Before the shock of that pain could fully disappear he yelped again as his body was suddenly invaded. He tried hard to relax his body and keep it relaxed but it was made difficult when Hibari seemed impatient with his preparation. Just when he was getting use to the intrusion and was able to breathe a little easier Hibari pulled back only enter him again with a firm thrust from his hips.

They both gasped loudly, Tsuna ending with soft whimpers and Hibari with a strained grunt. Hibari instantly felt guilty at his hasty entrance when he heard the pained breathing of the body under his but he couldn't help it. The brunette had driven him crazy for far too long. He needed him. Now. It only took a few testing thrusts to find the spot that would help ease his lover's suffering. Once he had found it he didn't hold himself back.

Everything soon became one big blur of hard thrusts, groping hands, loud moans, the gasping of his name followed by tensing and a loud cry then his own sudden orgasm that had him cursing under his breath as he clung tightly to the smaller body he was buried deep inside of. Panting for breath he gently pulled back, sitting on his knees as he looked down at the flushed body before him who was still twitching with aftershocks of pleasure. He couldn't believe the lust he had felt between them. Of course it wasn't like Tsuna was a stranger to making him feel out of control of himself.

Scanning the body, taking in his bite marks with pride, he felt his own respond once again at the sight. He wanted him again. But this time he wanted to do it properly—to make it up to the brunette for abusing his body with his need. Something he couldn't recall ever feeling before.

Reaching for him he slid his hand under the cooling body and pulled him up to straddle his thighs. Tsuna moved willingly into his embrace, arms wrapping around his neck as soft lips found his chin. It startled him a little when he noticed that he found these affectionate touches more enticing than the rough treatment he had previously found pleasurable with Dino. He had the patience to just relax under the light fingertips that felt out his body—of course that might have only been because he had already gotten what he needed the first time.

Tsuna marveled at the feel of Hibari's warm skin, the feel of hard muscles that lay just beneath it. His body was still humming with pleasure though there were still light twinges of pain. He mentally laughed at the times he had thought it had gotten it a little rough with Gokudera or Yamamoto. Neither of them compared to Hibari. While there was a part of him that told him he had expected it... to actually experience it still left him a little shocked.

Yet though it had hurt at the beginning once Hibari made him feel good it really did feel good. That was another thing different from Gokudera and Yamamoto. This time it had been much more intense. He didn't know if that was just because it was Hibari, his own raging hormones, or a mix of both of them and the holiday spirit. He really wanted it to be because it was Hibari. That the other man would see that he could come to care for him as a person too.

"Hibari-san..." He breathed excitedly against the man's lips before nipping them playfully.

With a few heated kisses Hibari was inside him once more, moving with a slower and gentler pace. Firm hands guided his hips, until they found a position they both enjoyed. Then those hands held him in place. The sounds Hibari managed to elicit from him embarrassed him deeply. Especially when the dark haired man barely made any kind of pleased noises himself. Was he not enjoying it? He was sure he had been more vocal the last time.

Before his insecurities could take too firm a hold Hibari's next thrust had him trembling with release. His back arched and head fell back as he rode it out before throwing himself forward and clinging to the other body, his limbs tightly wrapped while he pressed his lips to the sweaty skin of Hibari's neck. His whole body seemed to pulse as he tried to catch his breath.

Hibari closed his eyes as he slowly got his breath back under control while his mind reeled. That had been... different from any experience he had had before. It was more obvious that second time since there wasn't a rush to reach completion. Everything about Tsuna had excited him. His touch, his taste, his smell, the feel of him, the heat of him, his movements, his _sounds_!

Dino had been expressive but Tsuna... there was something about Tsuna that made it feel like those sounds were _just_ for him. That only he could make him feel that way. It was a powerful feeling and very intimate for him. Because only Tsuna could make him feel that way too. It was true he hadn't had many lovers but he was someone who knew his body well. He didn't need multiple partners to _know_ that the brunette was well matched to his physical needs.

There was more to it than just the physical but he didn't want to look into it at the moment. He now felt tired and wanted to sleep. Running a hand through sweat dampened sienna locks he tried to get Tsuna's attention. The other pulled back to give him a sleepy pout before hugging him again, nuzzling against his neck. Sighing he carefully got to his feet, arms holding the smaller body to his as he hissed lightly when his legs tingled uncomfortably as his blood managed to circulate normally again.

Carrying Tsuna to the brunette's room he paused in the doorway before changing his mind and bringing him to his own room instead. He didn't want to let him go yet. Bringing him to his bed he started to lay him down only to find himself being pulled down too. He tried to pull away but Tsuna wouldn't release him. Rolling his eyes he climbed over him, deciding to lay next to him for a while. Once the other fell asleep he would finish cleaning up and care for Hibird before going to bed himself.

Well, that had been his plan but a few minutes later he ended up falling asleep too with his head resting on Tsuna's stomach and an arm wrapped possessively around his hips.

-Chapter 25 Part 2 End-

_**x x x**_

**A/N: **Here we go! Part 2 to chapter 25! And I managed to get it done in a few days! Praise me! 8D

That aside. Enma. So. I can't really remember if Enma can only use his ring that way without the blood in it or not. And I didn't bother to check since I can use the AU excuse here too. 8P Is this story he is allowed to.

Tsuna's ring! Ahaha! What do you think of that? Well. I know I didn't go much into it this chapter but that is because that information is for a later chapter. Like 30 or 31.

Haru! So here she shows more guts! I know some people commented on her lack of action before but that was partially because it all happened so fast and it was a shock. Also... a group of people is more intimidating than just one person. BREATH SPRAY!~ XD Lol, okay I credit that idea to this movie called **When In Rome** with Kristen Bell.

Kyoko! Yes, it was not meant for Kyoko to see Tsuna. Not yet. So she didn't. Had some of you fooled though, huh? Just be patient a little longer!

The dolls! OMG. Okay! So the wonderful and _amazing_ BonBonPich deserves ALL the credit for them. Because I love Pich's KHR doujin and in most of them you get to see what I have dubbed 'lollipop' heads... because they kind of look like lollipops. With faces. They are _so_ cute! Especially Hibari. I love it whenever Pich draws him. -hearts- To see an example go here:

img34. imageshack. us/ img34/ 1807/ lollipop2q. jpg (remove the spaces)

You can also go to Pich's LJ page to see all the awesome doujin at kurobon. livejournal. com I really like 'The Art of Teasing Hibari'! So funny! Or you can Google image search 'bonbonpich'.

Okay, so the plane ticket idea I got off of Twilight's New Moon—or was it Eclipse. Eh, it was one of those. (Bella gets the present in New Moon but I can't remember if she opens in the same book or in the next one) IDK... I had troubles thinking of a gift. D:

Ahaha! So. They finally sleep together! 8D You know... I always find it a little weird and embarrassing to write out those scenes... but it is even MORE weird for me to try to edit it and make it all... FF friendly. I really don't know why that is. I will try to get the unedited, more _explicit_ version out out **AdultFanfiction** at some point.

Now that this is done I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP too! :3 Hopefully by this weekend! Wouldn't that be cool?

_**x x x**_

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The New Year Brings A Storm

_Caramel eyes met widened jade and two hearts stopped at once._

_Juudaime..._


	29. The New Year Brings A Storm

**Chapter 26: The New Year Brings A Storm**

**Chapter Warning:** This chapter contains **sexual content**. It is not explicit or very graphic. But it is still there. You have been warned!

**_x x x_**

**Review Response (this is only for anonymously posted reviews):**

**AkiraDaWolf:** First off, thank you. Over 1,000 reviews _is_ pretty cool! 8D I also thank you for thinking it was an excellent chapter. About the "rushed" lemon—I'm sorry that it seemed rush. Yes, those scenes are a little awkward and even more so when I have to edit and cut out parts that might be too explicit for this site. So... that might be partially why as well. I will work on it though.

**LoveAzure10:** Hey! Don't worry! I received your review on LJ. I just haven't responded to it... because I'm lazy. Sorry! D: Lol. You didn't ramble. Long reviews are AWESOME!~ I love reading them! Of course... I don't always reply to them... so maybe that's why people think I don't like them? IDK. No. I have not heard of 'Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari'. What is it?

_**x x x**_

Hibari woke up the next morning with a confused air as he took in the feel of the warm body next to his yet his own shivered with cold. Remembering a split second later that Tsuna liked to climb into bed with him at times he sighed lightly, resisting a yawn, only to have his eyes pop open as he quickly pushed himself up onto his elbow. Taking in the nude body of the man sleeping next to him it wasn't hard to remember _how_ he had gotten that way. They had _slept_ together.

There was a part of him that found he was a little nervous about that fact but stronger than that... was a feeling of _happiness_. And content. There was a bit of smugness too, as childish as that was. He had gotten what he had been wanting for a while now—what the woman and the annoying red head had wanted.

But where were they to go from here? A small frown found his face as his brows furrowed. He wanted to have the brunette's body again but it was more than that. Things that he still needed to finish figuring out. His desire for Tsuna was much more complex that what he had had for Dino and that made him realize he needed to treat this with more care. Face relaxing he took a slow breath before figuring it would be best to maybe talk about it later. For now he would let the other man sleep.

Deciding to take a shower he got up carefully and quietly left the room after grabbing some comfortable clothes. After his shower he went to the living room when he remembered he had never finished cleaning up only to freeze at the coffee table when he saw Hibird flapping around on the floor, chirping miserably.

"Hibird!" Moving quickly to his bird's side he scooped him into his hand. He had left him out here all night! Normally it wouldn't have been that bad since Hibird could take care of himself but he was injured at the moment.

Hibird chirped his name then let him know he was hungry while settling tiredly on his hand. He apologized to his pet lightly as he brought him to the kitchen for some food and water.

**xXx**

Tsuna woke up shivering lightly as his body protested its lack of warmth. Groaning while patting around blindly to search for his blanket he suddenly stilled when the strong scent that belonged only to Hibari reached his nose and his body ached him in a familiar way when he tried to pull his legs up closer to his body. Eyes fluttering open as he pushed himself up a little he saw that he was in Hibari's room... in his bed. Sitting up slowly his cheeks heated up as he pulled the duvet over his lap and processed what they had done last night.

A small smile lit up his face as he remembered the feel of Hibari's hands on him, his kisses, the feel of him _inside_. It felt like his whole body flushed at that memory. It was been better than any dream. Did this mean that Hibari was willing to see him as a person? To get to know him better and possibly have a relationship?

That thought made him unbearably happy inside. But as he thought more on it he couldn't help noticing that it _could_ be possible that Hibari had just slept with him because of a 'heat of the moment' sort of thing. That made him frown. Although, he mentally challenged that bad thought, Hibari _had_ been rough and impatient the first time... the second time had been more about _feeling_ it. Would he have done that if it was just to get his pleasure?

His frown increased when he realized he really didn't know the answer to that. He still didn't know Hibari well enough. But that didn't mean he couldn't talk to him about it! He started to smile again. Sure it would be a little embarrassing but they were both adults. They had already done the deed so there was really no point in being shy about it. Plus if he wanted to _be_ with Hibari he knew he'd have to voice his needs and concerns.

Distracted at the sound of the bedroom door opening Tsuna's eyes shot in that direction, eyes widening when he caught sight of Hibari before blushing darkly and quickly looking away in embarrassment. Okay, so maybe not being shy about it was going to be one of those 'easier said than done' things.

Hibari walked into his room to get his phone after he realized it was Christmas morning which meant Dino would probably be sending him a million texts and trying to call him all day until he finally called or responded, wishing the annoying blonde a happy Christmas in return, when he paused in the doorway at the sight of Tsuna awake. He was about to greet him when the brunette stared at him in shock before quickly looking away, face red.

That made Hibari frown. What was with that reaction? Why would he look away—unless... did he regret last night? When he saw Tsuna draw his legs up to his chest he couldn't help but believe that it was true. It was as if he was trying to draw away from him.

Taking a quiet breath Tsuna chanced a shy peek over at Hibari only to freeze at the expression on his face. What was with that look? Why did he suddenly look uncomfortable and... his heart sank as sudden shame bit into him. Did Hibari regret what they had done? Had he imagined everything to be better than it actually was? He closed in on himself, feeling stupid that he thought there could be something between Hibari and himself. Embarrassed that he was stuck on Hibari's bed while the man stared at him with distaste.

Hibari didn't know what to think or how to react to this. Should he be angry? Angry that the other man had allowed him to take his body only to reject him the following morning. Should he feel guilty? After all Tsuna was still quite young and maybe didn't have the sexual experience he had assumed. Should he try to comfort him? Maybe he should—he couldn't do this. He didn't know what to do and it wasn't a good feeling. Turning on his heel he left the room.

Tsuna didn't know what to do. Having Hibari just stare at him really wasn't helping either. He felt sick with humiliation and he couldn't help but feel paranoid that the other saw him as something pathetic. He wanted to flee the room but his body wouldn't heed his command. When Hibari turned and left the room he was flooded with relief only to then be filled with more tension. Why had he left? Was he tired of looking at him now? Was that a silent order to get out of his room?

It wasn't until he heard Hibari leave home that he felt truly unwanted.

**xXx**

Kusakabe stared at the man at his door with raised brows, truly not expecting this only minutes after he had just gotten home. "Kyou-san?"

Hibari gave him a guarded look before turning away. "Can I come in?"

His brows rose even higher before he nodded, stepping back so his boss could enter. Once inside he led him to the small living room. After they had sat he hesitated before carefully asking, "Is something wrong?"

His boss didn't answer, just looked around the small room with an uncomfortable edge. Frowning thoughtfully he decided to take the focus off of the other man until he was more comfortable with sharing... whatever it was that he had come here for. Trying to think of what else he could focus the attention on he was hit with inspiration when he took in his own wrinkled clothes.

With a casual air he sat back a little before sharing, "I slept with her..."

That caught Hibari's attention. His boss turned to stare at him with a look of disbelief. One that made him laugh.

"Ah, no. That came out wrong... I don't mean that I—that we were _intimate_. It was... I don't really know. She just asked me to stay with her for a bit and then we kind of fell asleep together." Kusakabe corrected, face turning a little red.

Dark brows furrowed before Hibari's face became blank. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know." He admitted with a small shrug, the two falling into silence for a minute or two. "Uh... how is Tuna? Or is he sleeping the Christmas morn—"

A small frown found his features when he noticed his boss subtly react to the mention of the kid. So that was it. Something must have happened. But what? He had never seen Hibari act like _this_ before. Usually when Tsuna was involved there was anger or frustration when there were problems between them.

"Did something... happen?" He asked slowly, watching Hibari's expression for any warning sign that he was about to explode.

Hibari remained quiet for another few minutes before facing the older man. "Will you talk to him?"

"Talk to him?" He asked with light confusion as he sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Just—just talk to him." Hibari said a little impatiently before getting to his feet.

"Um... okay then." Kusakabe pulled out his phone only to have it pulled out of his hand.

"No. In person." Hibari added, glaring at him lightly.

Kusakabe was lost. Normally when his boss was acting weird he knew at least had the smallest hint of why. "Okay."

Taking his phone back he quickly left to do as told if only to see if the kid knew what was up with the other man. When he got to Hibari's apartment the first thing that caught his eye was the mess still in the living room and the... _discarded clothes_? Interest rising he looked for the brunette. The shorter man was easy to find for as soon as he turned the corner to head toward the rooms the kid came out of the bathroom was just a towel around his waist.

Both paused at the sight of the other, Kusakabe's eyes widening as he took in the telltale bite marks that littered the smaller body. Those, pieced together with the clothes and Hibari's actions, finally told him what had probably happened. But why that reaction? Unless... no! He shook his head mentally to dispose of those nasty thoughts. He knew his boss well enough to be one hundred percent sure that the man would never force himself on someone!

Sighing lightly he squatted down slowly, looking up at the kid before delicately asking, "What happened Tuna?"

Tsuna blinked before blushing lightly and looking off to the side. "I-I'd... rather not talk about it..."

Kusakabe took that answer in slowly. He seemed more embarrassed than scared or trying to deny it. Because of that he decided to push a little. "I know those marks... so I can guess what happened. He didn't hurt you did he?"

Tsuna darkened before turning back and surprising Kusakabe by snapping at him angrily. "I said I don't want to talk about!"

With that said he stomped to his room and slammed the door shut, angry tears stinging his eyes. '_I know those marks..._'? What the hell was _that_ suppose to mean? That Hibari constantly had people in and out of his bed? That he treated them all the same? Great. Was he just another conquest to him? That made him feel even more stupid.

He was just pulling on pants when he heard the front door open followed a few seconds later by Hibari's voice asking Kusakabe something. Still angry and not wanting to stand back and just let this happen to him he quickly marched out to meet Hibari before yelling at him too. That was until Hibari and Kusakabe both looked at him, Hibari with a blank expression. For reason that angered him more.

He _loved_ him! And Hibari was cruel and looked at him like he was _just another one_? A small growl escaped as he suddenly lunged, wanting to hurt the dark haired man as much as he was hurting. Hibari looked mildly surprised at the attack, eyebrows rising when Tsuna's attempted swipe missed only because Kusakabe had caught the smaller man around the waist and held him back.

"What the hell?" Kusakabe asked with his own shock, arms tightening around the struggling brunette.

"You can't just do what you did then act like nothing happened!" Tsuna yelled at Hibari, struggling to get free yet also relieved that Kusakabe was holding him back when Hibari's blank expression started to morph into a pissed scowl.

"_Excuse me_?" Hibari questioned darkly, irritation growing. So he was going to blame _him_?

"Kabe-san told me how you treat your—" He struggled to think of a good word in a positive light since he now had to include himself in that sad number. "Y-Your c-conquests..."

His face went red which didn't help in making him look threatening he was sure.

"I did not!" Kusakabe quickly said when Hibari gave him an icy glare. "I said that—"

"Did too—" Tsuna scowled out until Kusakabe placed a hand over his mouth.

Kusakabe didn't know what had happened. He really didn't. He had been so _sure_ that once the two had slept together that it would all just kind of... fall together. Now this. They were at each other's throats again? If it wasn't for the fact that he truly believed these two were the type that needed to hear it for themselves then he would tell them to their faces that they cared for each other so that all of this drama between figuring it out really _wasn't_ needed!

Looking at his boss he decided to separate them. Whatever had happened... left his boss feeling vulnerable and the kid feeling wronged. He didn't think it a good idea to let the kid attack a vulnerable Hibari because he was likely to be even more vicious and if Hibari used his anger in that way while the kid was still hurt he might say something that could really hurt his feelings. Taking a deep breath he looked his boss in the eyes while turning the brunette away.

"Kyou-san... I am going to take him home with me for a day or two so you two can calm down and figure things out." He said slowly, happy when he didn't tense at the look he was given. Hibari clearly wasn't happy at the news, his possessive streak coming to the surface. "It's Christmas. It shouldn't be spent like this..."

Reluctantly Hibari gave his approval, turning away and going to the kitchen. Kusakabe sighed softly before releasing the shorter man and pushing him toward his room gently.

"Go finish getting dressed." He said lightly but firmly.

Tsuna quietly did as told, reappearing ten minutes later with a packed bag in his hands as well. They left after he told Hibari that they were going now. When they got to his place he watched as Tsuna took in the one room flat with light interest. It was tidy and decorated in greens and blacks.

Tsuna took everything in, frowning lightly when he noticed the lack of privacy. He kind of just wanted to be by himself at the moment. Searching out the bathroom he set his bag down lightly before turning to the older man. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"No." Kusakabe answered the odd question with a curious blink.

"Okay." Tsuna turned away and went to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind him. Looking around the tiny space he took his coat off and folded it before setting it on the floor then sitting on it. Bringing his knees to his chest, wincing when there was a slight discomfort, he crossed his arms over them and rested his chin his sleeve.

Today sucked. And while he told himself he was mad at Hibari he knew deep down that he was mostly mad at himself. For getting into that position. For letting his own lust and desire for the man make such a big decision for him. It was also his fault that he deluded himself into thinking that Hibari would care about him.

So now what were they to do? The deed had been done and they couldn't take it back. They couldn't just let it hang between them either, it was too uncomfortable, but he didn't think he wanted to talk about it. He didn't want to hear Hibari snort at him or mock him for being so foolish.

He sat in the bathroom, thinking about his feelings and wondering what he should do for a little over an hour. He only emerged when the smells of something good reached his nose and made his stomach growl hungrily. He walked out to see Kusakabe setting the table with a carryout lunch.

Their eyes met and Kusakabe smiled gently at him. "Come eat."

He didn't need to be told twice. He went and took a seat, eating everything that Kusakabe gave to him. It was delicious! He was just getting a second serving when the other man sighed after taking a sip of water and looking at him seriously.

"Tsuna... I want to talk to you about earlier." Kusakabe said lightly.

He felt his face start to heat up. "I don't—"

"About what you said to Kyou-san—that you said _I_ had said." Kusakabe cut in with a small frown. "I don't really appreciate being brought into your fights _or_ you twisting what I said. I don't need him after my throat because of something you said in anger."

Tsuna opened his mouth only to pause as he thought about what had been said—on Kusakabe's side and his own. Realizing what he had done he gasped lightly before bowing his head sadly. "I'm sorry..."

Kusakabe eyed him before turning back to his meal. "If you're really sorry... tell me what happened."

Tsuna went red again. "That's p-private."

"Oh please. We're both adults. Both men. We both—" He paused as something suddenly occurred to him. "Y-You were a virgin?"

Choking on his water, Tsuna gasped for breath before squawking in embarrassment. "No!"

"Well then what's the problem? We're guys! We're _friends_! Aren't we _suppose_ to talk about this stuff?" Kusakabe tried to soothe and make it easier.

Thinking on that Tsuna reasoned that he probably had a point but... "But you're Hibari-san's friend too."

"So?" Kusakabe asked with genuine confusion as he went back to his meal.

"_So_ it's weird!" Tsuna tried to explain uncomfortably while picking at his plate.

"It's not like I am a stranger to Kyou-san's love life... as weird as it is to say." Kusakabe shrugged lightly. Actually it was quite embarrassing the few times he had walked in on his boss and Dino or overheard them but the kid didn't need to know that.

Tsuna, unreasonably jealous of Hibari's previous love life, ground out a low, "Pervert."

Kusakabe flushed lightly but pushed it aside. "Maybe. So you two slept together... not a bad thing. Was it good?"

Tsuna stared at the table with a red face, ears, and neck.

Brows furrowing Kusakabe put his silverware down. "It was... bad?"

The brunette continued to stare at the table but shook his head quickly.

"So it was good?" He questioned again. When Tsuna remained silent he figured that that was his answer. "Okay... well, did he hurt you? I mean I have heard that he can be a little... rough."

Tsuna went beet red while giving an awkward kind of shrug.

Deciding to move on he had to fight back a small blush as he started to ask his next question. "Did you cu—"

"Kabe-san!" Tsuna cried out, looking a little horrified.

"What?" He answered calmly. "If you two slept together and you enjoyed it and got pleasure from it then why all this sudden anger?"

"I don't know!" Tsuna blurted, glaring at him from across the table. "I don't know what went wrong! Apparently Hibari-san regrets it! The look he gave me this morning—well _sorry_ I'm not good enough! Even though last night it seemed—it's not fair! I lo—"

Gasping as his hands flew to his mouth he stared in horror at Kusakabe. He had almost blurted something he didn't want anyone to know. Stumbling over his chair he ran back to the bathroom, locking himself inside once more.

Kusakabe just stared with light surprise before laughing a little. Well. That had been interesting.

Tsuna stayed in the bathroom for a while until Kusakabe lured him out by offering to take him outside. He shyly came out though avoided eye contact. Just like the other day they went out and saw the lights. Kusakabe tried to get him to go ice skating but he didn't want to hurt himself. So they watched the people for a while before going to listen to people singing in The Square.

He started to have fun after a while, Kusakabe taking him out for dinner before they went back to his place and watched a movie. When they became tired they fought over who would take the bed. Kusakabe said that Tsuna could have it while Tsuna refused, saying he couldn't take it. It would be rude. Kusakabe then argued that it would be rude if he didn't give it to Tsuna.

So they did Rock, Paper, Scissors. Kusakabe won so he made Tsuna take the bed. Grumbling the brunette got ready for bed then climbed in, falling asleep soon after. Kusakabe was just getting some blankets so he could make a bed on his couch when a knock at his door caught his attention. Arching a brow he went to answer it, blinking with curiosity when he saw it was Hibari.

Opening the door he greeted him politely. Hibari stepped in, nodding lightly until his eyes fell on Tsuna. In the bed. Kusakabe's bed. His heart clenched.

"_Why_ is he in your _bed_?" Hibari growled out, eyes narrowing as he turned back to the taller man.

"It's not what you think!" He quickly defended while raising his hands to symbolize his innocence. "Besides that I don't even like him like that. You know I don't do guys."

Hibari stared before seeming to hum his acceptance. "How is he?"

"Better I suppose..." Kusakabe answered lightly, watching with slight amusement and slight hesitation as his boss walked over to where the kid was sleeping and touched his hair with a gentle hand. "Was there something you—"

He didn't get a chance to finish as Tsuna woke up at the touch, saw Hibari and scrambled to get away from him in his confusion of what was going on. Watching the two eye the other warily he shook his head before walking a little closer though making sure to keep his distance at the same time. Hibari could be moody when tired.

"Don't you think you two just had some kind of misunderstanding this morning? Saw something that wasn't really there?" He tried to offer peacefully while looking between them. When two pairs of eyes turned to him he elaborated. "I mean Tuna said that Kyou-san rejected him this morning after—"

"Me?" Hibari cut in with incredulity. "You're the one who looked away the moment I walked into the room!"

"It was embarrassing..." Tsuna muttered, looking away again.

Kusakabe quickly stepped in when he saw his boss' offended expression. "I think you two really just misread each other! Tuna was obviously shy—kinda like a new bride."

"Hey!" Tsuna said with his own offended look now. Kusakabe ignored him.

"Kyou-san probably thought it was an act of avoidance. Tuna then must have looked at a bad time and caught an expression that wasn't meant for him but just took it that way." He spouted off while looking between the two, reading their expressions to see how close he was. He was a little surprised to see that he seemed to have gotten pretty close.

Hibari and Tsuna looked at each other at that new view point, searching for any sign that that was what had happened. Tsuna's blush seemed to validate his side while Hibari's thoughtful frown validated his own.

"Hiba—" Tsuna started to say with a quickening pulse when Kusakabe cut him off, looking a little nervous.

"Well, if that is settled I think you two should still take a day or two apart from each other. Lets yourselves think about your feelings on what had happened and what you want to do from there... so that this doesn't happen again." He reasoned to both of them, relieved he had stepped in before it was too late. He had seen the looked that had passed between them and he really didn't want to see them 'make up'. Especially if it was going to be on his bed.

Tsuna took that advice in before nodding slowly. Maybe that would be for the best. Hibari agreed a few seconds later before allowing himself to be led out. Kusakabe made sure to politely see him out before going back to making his bed on the couch and laying down. He was tired. Those two were quite a headache when they wanted to be.

**xxXXxx**

The next day and a half passed by quietly. Tsuna had been left alone most of that time with Kusakabe leaving to do one errand or another but he hadn't seemed to be able to come to a firm conclusion. He knew he should talk to Hibari but he didn't know what to say. Part of it was fear that Hibari would reject any future advances. If that was so then he knew it would be hard to be around him. Especially since his feelings were still going strong. A part of him started to wonder if he should tell Hibari how he felt but then figured that could end badly too. If Hibari wasn't able to return his feelings... it would be hard to be around him.

Did this mean that his time with Hibari really should end soon? But he didn't want to leave yet! Not yet. It was so confusing.

When Tsuna finally returned home later that day it was to see Hibari sitting on the couch and reading a book. Their eyes met and an awkward tension suddenly filled the air. Neither knew what to do about it so they did what they did best: avoided each other.

With the end of December in sight Tsuna found that he couldn't wait for Haru's return. At least then he would have someone to talk to. It was still awkward with Hibari which then made it awkward to talk to Kusakabe. He didn't want him questioning him on whether or not he had talked to Hibari or if they had worked their things out.

He found himself smiling when Haru finally called him the evening of the thirtieth, having just arrived home from a wonderful visit with her parents. She told him that she also had a surprise for him and some gifts that she couldn't wait to give before asking if he wanted to go out for New Year's Eve. He didn't know what to say to that. In order to get permission to go he would have to ask Hibari. And to ask Hibari he would have to _talk_ to him. That thought left him feeling nervous.

"Um..." Tsuna struggled until Haru cut over him. She voiced her thoughts of hanging out there. Then decided she would ask Hibari before he could stop her. He stared at his phone while the beeping that sounded Haru's hang up on him came softly. He had just closed it when Haru was calling him back. Answering with a light frown he jumped when she screamed they could.

So it was planned. They would go for a walk the following afternoon where she would give him his surprise and gifts and then she would come over later at night where they, along with Kusakabe and Hibari, would welcome the New Year together.

He went to bed that night with many thoughts clogging his mind. The New Year. It was so close now. Decisions needed to be made.

**xxXXxx**

The next morning Hibari had left early to make sure that any trouble makers that tried to disturb the peace during the festivities would be put in their place. Tsuna was left to look after Hibird, who seemed to be recovering nicely. Tsuna enjoyed Hibird singing songs to him as he waited for noon to roll around. When the time did come he bundled himself up before wrapping Hibird warmly in his scarf so that the fluffy body rested against his neck.

He met Haru in The Square, dodging her hug and explaining Hibird's position when she pouted. She nodded her understanding before quickly telling him the highlights of her trip home as they walked around. Finding a place to sit after she had finished she handed over her gifts and surprise. The gifts were small trinkets from his hometown that made him smile.

The _surprise_ shocked him so much that he didn't know how to respond. Many emotions battled to be dominant but none seemed to reign supreme. There were pictures. Of his mom. Some of Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta too. They must have went home to Japan during their school break. He wanted to cry at the sight of them. He wanted to be mad at Haru for showing him this. He wanted to laugh with happiness that everyone seemed to be doing fine. His mom looked a little tired but happy.

"Tsuna-san?" Haru called softly, worried brown eyes meeting his. "Is this okay? Was Haru insensitive?"

Looking back at the pictures he sighed lightly. "It's... it's fine. H-How? How did you—"

"Haru remembered Tsuna-san telling her about his old house. So Haru stopped by while home and saw them outside. They were kind and looked like they were having fun so Haru asked to take pictures." She explained with a small smile. "If Tsuna-san... saw his family was okay then maybe Tsuna-san could be a little happier too."

He looked back at the pictures. He really did appreciate this but... "Thank you Haru. Really. But I cannot accept this."

Handing the pictures back he quickly got to his feet, wanting to be alone now.

"I have to get going. I will see you later though, okay?" He said lightly, not waiting for an answer before hurrying home.

When he got home he took a nap in an effort to try to escape his sudden spiraling thoughts and feelings. But that only gave him nightmares. He woke up a few times, whimpering and looking wildly around as the images from his dream slowly faded from his mind. The last time this happened he awoke to Hibari pulling him into his arms and hugging him tightly.

The soft scent of the other man instantly calmed him and he found himself hugging him back. He soon fell back asleep, comforted by Hibari's warmth.

**xXx**

Tsuna was startled awake later on after his latest dream got too intense. After he had gotten his bearings he was a little surprised to find that he was still in his room and Hibari was still with him. They were laid out on his bed, Hibari sleeping. He blushed when he noticed that he was laying on top of the dark haired man, his upper half on Hibari's stomach while his lower half was settled between the taller man's legs. It was made worse when he recalled that his last dream had not been a nightmare but something more... erotic. Something his body had naturally responded to. And now he was laying on Hibari like this.

The most embarrassing part came when he had the sudden desire to move his hips. An urge that was really hard to fight with Hibari's body so warm and his scent invading his nose. Needing to get away he tried to carefully get up only to have Hibari catch him and pull him close. His face burned brightly as his aroused body was pressed tightly to the taller man's.

Hibari's eyes opened slowly when he felt the smaller body shifting over his. Annoyed that he had been woken up he hugged the body closer in an attempt to still it. That led to an interesting discovery. He could feel the body on his heat up while soft breathing quickened slightly. Instantly curious as to the reason he loosened his grip so he could push the brunette back to see his face. That had been a mistake.

The moment Tsuna was able to move he scrambled away and fled the room, locking himself in the bathroom. Hibari groaned in frustration as he sat up. He could still feel the other's heat as if he was still draped over him. They needed to talk. They needed to come to _some_ kind of agreement where he could once again have the other body writhing under him again. Running a hand through his hair he was just standing up when he heard someone knocking at the door.

Brows furrowing he checked the time and sighed. It was _them_. Quickly moving to answer the door he pulled it open a few seconds later, Haru and Kusakabe smiling as they entered with some shopping bags.

"Hello!" Haru greeted brightly while looking around for Tsuna.

"Kyou-san." Kusakabe greeted too before following Haru to the kitchen so they could put their bags down.

Hibari followed after closing the door. "What is all of that?"

"Drinks!" Haru answered with a large smile. "And some other things—ah!"

Kusakabe and Hibari blinked as Haru pulled out a party hat that had 'HAPPY NEW YEARS' on it and plopped it on Kusakabe's head.

"Haru also got party hats, masquerade masks, music, and party favors. A fun way to bring in the new year!" She added while seeming proud of herself. She was just about to ask what music she should put in when Tsuna caught her attention. Beaming at him she ran over and shoved a hat on his head as well.

Tsuna blinked, frowning lightly and pulling the hat off to look at it before putting it back on his head.

"Snacks too!" She added as if she had just remembered, going back to the bag. She pulled them out and set them on the counter before grabbing a party blower and put it to her mouth. "Lets party!"

Kusakabe laughed as he and Haru got right down to it. Hibari seemed more content to watch and Tsuna was a little reluctant at first, the pictures still on his mind until Kusakabe pressed a glass of some alcoholic beverage into his hand. He was nervous at first but when Hibari didn't stop him he finally let go and joined his friends. They danced to music, drank, danced more, played some drinking games, danced, and played some party games. By the time they got to the party games they all felt a little buzzed with seemed to make charades more funny than actually productive. So they tried something easier. Haru introduced a game where they had to take a card and pass it around by the mouth. Whoever dropped it lost and had to drink the number of shots it took before the pass was broken.

Haru was the first person to lose when she couldn't stop giggling at how funny Tsuna and Kusakabe had looked when awkwardly passing the card between them. Lucky for her she only had to take two shots of some fruity drink. When they started up again she lost right away since she playfully let the card fall from her lips as she moved to pass it on to Tsuna so they kissed instead.

When it turned eleven they put on the masquerade masks. Even Hibari participated, wearing a gold and black one. Tsuna had a orange and gold, Haru had a purple and gold, and Kusakabe had a red and gold mask. With midnight closing in they just danced silly to the music. The party almost ended early when around half past eleven Hibari went to get himself another drink. As he came back to the living room he was pissed to see Haru and Tsuna kissing eagerly with Kusakabe no where in sight.

Tsuna didn't know how it had happened. Kusakabe had gone off to the bathroom, stumbling a little which made him and Haru laugh. Haru seemed to have laughed too hard because she ended up falling into him. The next thing he knew she was kissing him. And it didn't feel bad—it actually felt pretty nice. Her lips were soft and tasted like cherry. They were just starting to deepen their kiss when he was suddenly yanked back harshly. He would have probably fallen down if his arm hadn't been held in such a tight grip.

"Keep your hands off of him." Hibari hissed dangerously at Haru which made her stumble back in slight alarm. Confident he had made his point he led Tsuna by the arm to the kitchen, shoving him against a counter and pinning him there with his body as his hands pushed their masks out of the way. "You are mine!"

Before Tsuna could respond or try to explain Hibari's possessive mouth was on his, claiming him before he could even _try_ to fight back. He started to tingle as his legs were pushed apart, Hibari's thigh sliding between them. His heart raced excitedly. Hibari was kissing him! Dominating him in the way that was starting to become familiar. Did this mean their awkwardness was over? Hibari was just starting to bite his way down to his throat, making him whimper with want, when a startled gasp made them pull part.

They both turned to see Haru standing in the entry of the kitchen with two empty champagne glasses in her hand, staring wide eyed at them.

"S-Sorry?" Haru squeaked before spinning around and going back to the living room with red cheeks.

Embarrassed, Tsuna squirmed free of Hibari's hold and went back to the living room after sliding his mask back on.

Counting slow breaths Hibari composed himself before following, sitting as far away from the others as he could with only Hibird at his side. He watched as Kusakabe teased Tsuna playfully. When there was only five minutes left until midnight Haru handed out the party crackers and blowers.

With two minutes to go Kusakabe and Hibari listened to Haru and Tsuna talk about some of the things they had done the previous years. They were laughing when there was thirty seconds left. Their eyes were glued to the clock with twenty seconds left. With only ten Haru turned her attention back to Tsuna, looking at him thoughtfully. With three seconds they readied their items.

At the strike of midnight they yelled out 'Happy New Years!' and pulled a cracker while Haru blew a party blower a couple of times. With bright eyes she turned to Tsuna and smiled. She knew who she wanted to share her New Year's kiss with. Before she could make it happen, however, she found Tsuna shoved away from her and toward Hibari as her lips were captured by Kusakabe.

Blinking with surprise Tsuna watched as Kusakabe pushed him before kissing Haru. He was thankful when he stumbled into Hibari since it meant he was saved from falling to the wooden floor but he couldn't believe Kusakabe had pushed him! As he was steadied by the taller man that had caught him he watched Haru jerk away from Kusakabe with surprise, face going a cute pink.

Kusakabe just grinned apologetically at her. "You're too pretty to waste a kiss on Tuna."

Haru went a darker pink at that comment while Tsuna frowned, wondering if he should be offended or not.

Kusakabe just winked at him when he noticed his frown before looking around. "Well I guess that means the party is now over. Let's clean up!"

They all picked up different areas then helped Haru bag the extras. Kusakabe politely helped her into her coat as they got ready to leave. Haru was just about to press a surprise kiss on Tsuna when Hibari appeared out of nowhere, catching Tsuna's face in his hand and pulling him back. Haru gave Hibari an annoyed look before calling good night and leaving with Kusakabe.

Tsuna pushed Hibari's hand away, glaring at him for the rough treatment before locking the door. Hibari was just about to go to his room to get ready for bed when Tsuna caught his attention by going to the balcony.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he watched the brunette open the door a little.

"I am going to stay up until the sunrise." Tsuna answered while his attention remained watching outside. A little ways out he could see fireworks. They were pretty.

Hibari arched a brow. "Why?"

"Because I want to." Was the short reply.

Rolling his eyes, Hibari pressed for more. "Is there a _reason_?"

"Because I want to see the first sunrise of the new year." Tsuna answered, shrugging lightly. "And then... I'll make a wish."

Hibari snorted lightly. "That's stupid."

He watched with light surprise as the other man tensed at those words before bowing his head lightly only to turn around a second later and glare at him, eyes dark with tears. "It probably _is_ stupid but it's something my family and I did _together_. One of the few things we _all_ did together! So I am not going to just stop because—b-because... we're not together anymore."

With that Tsuna stomped out onto the balcony, slamming the door closed behind him. Hibird called after him, flapping his wings as if trying to fly over but he wasn't quite able to fly yet so he just kind of fluttered around hopelessly.

Sighing and closing his eyes he couldn't help feeling... regret at his words. Grabbing Hibird before he hurt himself again he set him on the couch before going out onto the balcony, touching wild hair softly. "I shouldn't have said that..."

Sad brown eyes met his before he found himself embracing the shorter man. A warm face nuzzled into his neck as citrus scented hair tickled his nose. They hugged for a few seconds before he pulled back, brushing wayward strands from a pale face.

"Come inside. The sun won't come for a while yet and it's cold." He said softly, his hands constantly in contact with some part of the other body.

Tsuna nodded and followed him inside. He made coffee while Tsuna cuddled with Hibird on the couch. Even though they drank coffee the brunette only lasted an hour before falling asleep. Rolling his eyes he covered the sleeping man with a warm blanket then made sure Hibird was in a safe position. He would wake them up a little later.

**xXx**

Plucking Hibird safely from his sleeping spot Hibari shook Tsuna awake.

"Whatsit..." Tsuna mumbled, opening his eyes slowly.

"The sun will come up soon." Hibari answered, stepping back when Tsuna jumped up at those words.

"Ah!" Climbing off of the couch and hurrying to the balcony he tripped over the blanket a few times before finally making it out into the chilly air where he shivered before full out trembling from the cold.

Hibari stared at the silly man before going to the kitchen and getting a chair. Dragging it behind him he went to the balcony, grabbing the blanket along the way, and opened the door. Stepping out onto the balcony he set the chair down before wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. Once that was done he grabbed the brunette by the waist and sat on the chair, pulling the shorter man down onto his lap, before wrapping the blanket the rest of the way around so they were both covered.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked lightly, a little tense.

"Just watch the sunrise." Hibari muttered, resting his chin on a warm shoulder.

Tsuna relaxed slowly, leaning back into the warm body. Ten minutes later he smiled as the sun started peeking over the horizon. It was so pretty. Once it was nearly fully in the sky he closed his eyes and made his wish. The wellness of his family and to find where he belonged were the two that he wanted most.

Opening his eyes when he felt Hibari's breath tickling his neck he turned his head a little to look at the dark haired man. "Did you make a wish?"

Hibari didn't answer but _did_ press a soft kiss to his lips. Confused by that gesture but not displeased he pressed an answering kiss back. His light kiss started a frenzy between the two as they fell into a more heated kiss while getting to their feet, Hibari leading him back inside. It was hard to walk and kiss at the same time but whenever they ended up stumbling apart they would rejoin with more vigor.

When they finally managed to stumble their way to Hibari's room the taller man broke of their latest kiss and picked him up off of the floor, carrying him to the bed and dropping him gently before following him down. As Hibari worked at removing his clothing he pressed kisses over the darker skin, his own hands tugging at the other man's clothes. Hibari managed to get him undressed first and without clothing his warm hands were everywhere.

He wanted to continue his task of removing Hibari's clothes but it became harder when the taller man found sensitive spots and teased him, seeming to delight in his gasps and shivers. He wanted to touch Hibari too but it was hard. Especially when he reached for his arousal, teasing him there too. Fleeting touches and slow strokes had him squirming, trying to get more stimulation, until finally he cried out and pleaded for more.

Hibari, enjoying the sound of his voice, gave him what he wanted until he was so close... only to pull away. He pouted and tried to pull Hibari closer to him but the man resisted, pushing him to lay back. He wanted to resist himself until he felt the other fondling his thighs. Before he knew it the older man's hands were in all the right places, one stroking him to distraction why the other prepped him gently.

A few nipping kisses were shared between them as he heard Hibari's belt unbuckle and a zipper open between their heavy breaths. This time he received a light warning nudge before the dark haired man pushed his way inside. Back arching as his body tensed, he forced himself to relax only to then realize he didn't want this.

Pushing at the body above his, he blushed when he felt Hibari's eyes on his face. "W-Wait..."

Though it wasn't easy Hibari backed off, groaning mentally at the loss of the warm heat. He moved to sit next to the smaller man only to have him suddenly push him onto his back before he swung a leg over so he was straddling his hips.

Tsuna kissed the surprised face with a small smile before nibbling on a full bottom lip. When Hibari tried to take control from him he surprised them both with his daring as he bit down hard. In an effort to soothe he moved his hips until he was in the right position to welcome the dark haired man back into his body. Sitting up slowly his breath hitched as the straighter he got the more of the other man he felt inside.

Before he could even get fully seated Hibari was thrusting in the rest of the way, one hand gripping his hip tightly while the other clung to his thigh. Swearing softly in pleasure he tried to still the selfish hips with his hands but Hibari resisted, taking the control that he should have had in this position. Which started a battle between the two.

He had thought that battling with Hibari for control in a kiss left him feeling clumsy and inexperienced? He really didn't know what to think of this. The way Hibari moved under him, against him and the way he seemed to know when to push harder or move slower or when to change angles made him feel like a first timer. Not just in his own movements but with how the other was making him _feel_.

He was left gasping wildly for air between loud pleasured cries and breathy moans. It was Hibari! It had to be him. Only he could make him feel like this. That thought seemed to make his affection for the man grow. He wanted to tell him. He wanted to confess his feelings so at least Hibari knew. He started to open his mouth but instead of words of love a startled cry escaped as his body tensed before trembling with release.

Through his orgasmic haze he could feel Hibari gripping at his hips roughly before he was held tightly to the body under his as it found its release too. Moving his eyes to take in Hibari's face he gasped lightly at how... _beautiful_ he looked. His hair was stuck to his sweaty brow in a cute way and his relaxed face brought a softness to him that almost felt like it should be forbidden to see. How many others had seen it?

A possessive fire burned in his belly at the thought of the many faceless lovers that the other man could have had. Hibari was his and he wouldn't let anyone else have him anymore. Falling forward so he rested against the firm body he moved his head so he could press light kisses to a soft neck. He wanted to excite Hibari's body once more, to have him take him again but unfortunately his own body protested with tiredness.

It wasn't fair! Of course it probably didn't help that the body he was resting on was warm and the scent soothed him, lulling him into the sleep everything but his jealousy wanted to give in to. He was lulled even more when an arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close, and a hand found his hair where it started to pet through his somewhat tangled mess lightly. He tried to fight it but soon fell asleep anyway.

It took everything in Hibari to resist the urge to roll the brunette onto his back and take him once again, his body still buzzing with excitement at the thoughts of what they had just done, when he felt him falling asleep. Tsuna drove him crazy. It was a heady feeling. He had slept with Dino many, _many_ times but he couldn't recall ever having something like _that_ with him. He wanted to pretend that he didn't know why... but he knew.

It wasn't the feelings he had that surprised him anymore... but his willingness to actually embrace them. At least until doubt started to creep up on him. What if he did actually embrace this? What if he accepted the brunette in a way that he had done for no other person—the closest exceptions being Dino and Kusakabe? Then what? Would they be _together_ then? Would they be equal?

He was sure that if they were to form a relationship it would have to be the kind he had refused Dino. A part of him didn't mind that. For all the things he knew would be expected of him... he'd expect them too. But such a relationship would lose him his control... and that thought was a little less tempting. The way he saw it it was that control that helped him keep the brunette at his side. That was one thing he didn't want to lose.

But he knew he couldn't have both. So he'd have to choose. The pet or the man? It really wasn't easy.

**xxXXxx**

Tsuna's eyes fluttered open to the sound of Hibird singing only to close them right away when the bright light hit his eyes, giving him a headache. Groaning when he felt his stomach grumbled a little uncomfortably he tried to ease it by rolling onto his back only to wince when certain muscles throbbed lightly. Which reminded him of earlier that morning. Face going red he opened his eyes once more, gaze landing on Hibari where he sat on his bed, leaning against the headboard and reading a book.

Feeling the movement he made Hibari looked over at him with a small frown on his face as he set his book aside. "You're awake."

Tsuna felt his heart sink. _Not again_. What was with that face? And that tone? They weren't misunderstanding each other again were they? Pushing himself up a little he met Hibari's gaze. "Hibari-san... a-about earlier. I don't... I don't regret—"

"But I do. It shouldn't have happened." Hibari cut him off, looking away so he didn't have to see the expression that followed his words. "You're just a pet. It's disgusting. And wrong. I shouldn't have taken advantage of that."

Tsuna couldn't breathe. Taking in Hibari's words all he heard was that, to the person he loved, he wasn't human. He was disgusting. To be with him was wrong. Anger, sadness, denial, confusion... it was too much. He had to leave. This in mind he slowly climbed out of the bed. He started to walk numbly to the door only to by halted by the person he was trying to escape from.

Annoyed at himself for looking, Hibari _tried_ to ignore the exposed body that filled him with want rather unsuccessfully. That aside he was a little surprised. He had expected a yelling match. Maybe tears. But not... whatever this was. "Where are you going?"

Tsuna thought on his answer before speaking softly. "I am going to shower then call Haru."

Jealousy bit into Hibari. "Why would you call her? The shop is closed today."

"Temple visit." Tsuna answered shortly, continuing on his way out only to have his arm jerked so he forced to face the taller man.

"And you're calling her because?" Hibari hissed, growing annoyed with the brunette's sudden distance.

Starting to get annoyed that Hibari wouldn't leave him alone to his misery he bit out his reply. "Because she's my friend. She also happens to be Japanese. It makes sense that we'd do Hatsumōde together."

"I'll go with you!" Hibari ground out starting to feel that he really had made the right choice. As a pet he could make the shorter man do as he wanted. If they were _together_ it would have... it didn't matter. They weren't.

"But—" Tsuna started to protest. He wanted to go with Haru so he could ask her to help him find a place to stay until he could get a little more money to leave Italy. He couldn't do that with Hibari around.

"_I'll_ go with you!" Hibari snapped before storming past him to go to the kitchen.

Tsuna just stared blankly before sighing in agitation. What was Hibari's problem? It's not like _he _just had his heart crushed! If it wasn't for the fact that he didn't want to spend all morning fighting about it he would have probably flat out refused. Figuring that if he just gave in Hibari would give him peace and then when they got to the temple he would ask for space and call Haru then.

They left an hour later, after an awkward breakfast, taking a somewhat long car ride to a village in Tuscany that had a Buddhist temple. Both were quiet and remained in their own little corners of the car. Hibird noticed this and chirped out soothing sounds until Hibari glared at him lightly.

When they arrived they were a little surprised to see that there were actually quite a few people there already but it was also a relief that it wasn't as crowded as it could be. Tsuna's relief was short lived, however, as he climbed out of the car. The moment he embraced the chilly air a sudden... _feeling _came over him. That was the only way he could describe it. It made him shiver lightly.

They walked around, looking at the temple for a few minutes until Tsuna asked if he could be alone for a moment. Hibari reluctantly allowed it so he walked off to look for a quiet place in which to be alone for a moment.

**xXx **

Yamamoto was awoken rudely to a hard floor when he was suddenly kicked out of his bed—literally.

"Hey asshole. Wake up!" Gokudera's voice sounded from his left, impatient irritation greeting him.

"Ugh... Gokudera. What are you doing here?" The dark haired man asked as he sat up slowly, running a hand through his hair.

"Waking you up obviously. Now lets go!" The bomber answered roughly before turning on his heel and marching over to a dresser.

"Go?" He asked with slight confusion before untangling himself and pulling himself back up onto his bed, snuggling back under his blankets. "Go where?"

"Idiot!" Gokudera growled as he dug out some clothes. "Where did we go every year at New Years? To a shrine. With Juudaime. We're doing it this year too! There is a Buddhist temple that will have to do—don't go back to sleep!"

Shoving the clothes on the dresser the silver haired man stomped back over to the bed and yanked the blankets back only to go red a second later, stumbling back.

"Y-You're naked! Why are you naked?" He stuttered, looking away with embarrassment.

"Dreaming about you..." Yamamoto answered with a sleepy smirk until he heard the click of a lighter. Eyes shooting open he rolled quickly off the bed and tackled the shorter man to the floor before he could blow anything up. "I was kidding!"

Gokudera had a fit, cursing at him in rage as he hit and pushed at him to get off. He was past annoyed by the time they finally left. Yamamoto tried to apologize but the bomber would hear none of it. So they rode along in silence, Gokudera falling into memories of previous years and Yamamoto falling into thoughts of whether or not he should confess his feelings now. It was a new year after all and weren't visits to a temple or shrine in the new year suppose to give you good luck?

When they arrived they saw other people were there. Getting out they followed some of the other people, Yamamoto sticking close to Gokudera so that they didn't get separated. After they had made their wishes and sent off their prayers they decided to take a walk and look around since neither had ever been here before.

It was as they were walking around that Yamamoto found a pretty little spot that he thought would be nice. A good spot to confess in. It was quiet and a little secluded. Grabbing Gokudera by the arm he led him over to it with minimal protest. When they stopped he was given a curious look to which he just smiled nervously.

"Gokudera... Hayato. There is something I want to tell you... please listen." He said lightly, trying to keep his nerves at bay. When the bomber just stared at him he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could do this. "Gokudera... for a long time now..."

_What is the idiot doing?_ was the first thing that popped into Gokudera's head as he was led to a completely random spot. Now he had to tell him something? Here? In the cold? At a temple? He sighed. The sword idiot always had to do weird things in an annoying way.

Looking off to the side as he wished the swordsman would hurry and get on with it he suddenly froze when something... _familiar_ caught his eye. He couldn't—it couldn't be! But... but—

**xXx**

Tsuna let his feet lead him for a while, checking his reception as he went in case he lost any bars. It would suck if he lost service or something—not that it was likely but he still thought about it. He was just stopping to call Haru when he felt a tingle on the back of his neck. Shivering he turned to see what could have caused it only to suddenly freeze at the sight he was met with. There... standing about ten feet away...

Caramel eyes met widened jade and two hearts stopped at once.

_Juudaime..._ Gokudera mentally gasped.

_G-Gokudera!_ Tsuna couldn't believe it.

And then Gokudera took a step toward him. While his heart yearned to run to his friend, to embrace him and never let him go... Tsuna instead turned and ran for it.

-Chapter 26 End-

_**x x x**_

**A/N:** Woo! Chapter finished! 8D I would have had it posted last night but I was really tired. So today. And it starts with drama. I love bringing them sooo close, then pulling them apart again. That's what they get for thinking so much? :\

For those wondering at Hibari's reaction... he's not use to someone being shy after being with them I suppose. Dino wasn't like that and Dino is the only person he had experienced (before Tsuna).

Aww! Isn't Kusakabe the best? :3 I must admit... I've really come to love him the more I write him. And I love to write his character the way I do. It's just so... fun!

Why did Hibari let Tsuna drink when he was against it before? Because he was there to supervise. (he probably just wanted in his pants too! XD )

So! They sleep together again (sorry if it seems a little rushed—editing and all). Then fight. Hibari is just being all... blargh. Mama will straighten him out next chapter. :3

I know I cut the chapter off at a bad part. I am evil. I don't apologize for it though! Next chapter shall be fun!

_**x x x**_

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Endings And Beginnings

"_I want more than that. I want to be with you. Together. Exclusively."_

_His eyes widened as his heart jumped into his throat._


	30. Endings and Beginnings

**Chapter 27: Endings and Beginnings**

**Review Response:**

**Kaitothefang:** Ahaha! You think it's cute in its own way? That's good I suppose. :3

**bonbonpich: **Ahhh! No! Thank _you_ for giving me permission to use them in the story. Because really... I just love them so much. Especially Hibari! I want one so, so much! 8D Lol. Hibari as uke is a little weird to me but I don't think that the dominant ones can't be beautiful too. :3

**praetinum: **LOL! I don't think your question is weird! I am sure a lot of people have wondered that as well... 'What does/did Hibari call Tsuna during sex?' XD Well... the answer is: He doesn't call him anything. He was too focused on the sounds and things Tsuna said I suppose. :\

**LoveAzure10: **Ah, yes. I am fine with long reviews. Really. :3 A song huh? I think I shall take a listen.

_**x x x**_

Hibari stared at the many people, slowly stepping away from them until he was separated at a comfortable distance from them. After making sure Hibird was warm he allowed himself to fall into thought on the person he was waiting for. He was going to have to rebuild the master and pet relationship which now felt a little odd to think about after they had grown... closer. He grew annoyed with himself when, even though he had made his decision, he allowed himself to play with the idea of just ignoring it. To instead make the brunette a potential life mate, loss of control or not.

Sighing lightly he looked up to make sure the people around him hadn't gotten too close when his... _pet_ suddenly caught his eye. A quick look was all it took to realize that something was wrong. He was running—as if being chased. And it was proven that he was almost three seconds later when a tall man with silvery grey hair followed after.

A fierce protective instinct rose in his chest. Tsuna was _his_ and anyone who dared to lay a hand on him would pay the price. Drawing his tonfa he followed.

**xXx**

_Run! He had to run! He couldn't do this! He couldn't face him!_ Tears filled his eyes, making his vision grow blurry as he stumbled a little before catching his balance. He needed to find a place to hide. A place where he would be safe until he could get Hibari to take him home.

That was the plan. Unfortunately he failed to remember that Gokudera was a fast runner—at least the bomber was quicker than he was. Which didn't make sense with as much as he smoked! He heard the sound of running feet catching up to him only a few seconds before his arm was grabbed and he was roughly pulled to a stop then turned to face his captor.

Their eyes met once more and through his tears he could see the silver haired man panting heavily with a heartbreakingly hopeful expression on his face. The happiness that lit up in jade eyes as his face was scanned made his breath hitch before he was pulled into a tight embrace.

"Juudaime..." Was whispered in a quivering voice against his ear.

When Gokudera's scent of smoke and spices reached his nose he couldn't hold back any longer. Falling to his knees, taking the taller man with him, he started to cry while clinging to his friend like he was never going to let go. He probably wouldn't have either... if Hibari's icy aura hadn't triggered alarm bells in the back of his mind. Gasping softly and moving his head so he could peek over Gokudera's shoulder he saw the raven haired man approaching with an enraged expression, eyes glaring into his friend's back.

Gokudera, suddenly sensing what felt like a threat, quickly got to his feet and pulled him along before reaching for a stick of dynamite.

"No, don't." Tsuna gasped, laying a hand on the bomber's arm while the other wiped at his eyes. Gokudera heeded him at once but still watched Hibari closely.

Hibari growled lowly at the sight of his herbivore touching the odd man who had dared to chase him. Steel blue meeting wary caramel he barked out, "Come here. Now."

Before he could stop himself instinct and habit took over, causing him to take a step toward Hibari until Gokudera caught him by the wrist and stilled him.

Instant dislike rose between Hibari and Gokudera, each one glaring the other down.

"Stop it!" Tsuna pleaded while looking between them, feeling uncomfortable. "Hayato, please."

Gokudera instantly heeded his boss' wish at the use of his name. He knew that it meant the brunette was serious.

Breathing a small sigh of relief Tsuna turned to Hibari. "Hibari-san please... he's my friend."

"Then why were you running from him?" Hibari growled out, growing even more annoyed when the shorter man continued to stand by the silver haired man instead of coming to _his_ side. Where he _belonged_.

"I... I was startled. I haven't seen him in a—can I please have a moment to talk to him? Alone." He begged, large eyes pleading.

Hibari wanted to say no. To demand he come to him _now_. But he knew that would start a fight. And while that didn't really bother him he knew it would take a while for them to reconcile. Thinking quickly he tried to think of how to have it his way while also giving the herbivore what he needed as well. He really didn't understand what was going on. Tsuna had run from the man like he was afraid... and now he was _friends_ with him?

Looking the two of them over he could sense that there _was_ a familiarity between them so maybe he hadn't been lying about that. But there was still something about the man that he didn't trust.

"Not here." He finally answered before a small frown fell over his face. "Give him the address. Do it there."

Tsuna thought on that for a second before slowly nodding his understanding. It would really be for the best that they didn't talk out in the open like this but he wasn't too sure if he wanted to lead Gokudera back to his home... although, he thought with a clenching heart, it wasn't to be his home for much longer. So maybe having Gokudera go there wouldn't be too bad.

"Okay." He said softly, voice filled with emotion as he turned to his friend. "Let me see your phone."

Gokudera handed his phone over silently, watching the pale face before him with worry and wondering who the hell the black haired bastard was and why he _dared_ to talk to his Juudaime the way he did. Once the address was entered and his phone handed back he tried to take his boss' hand but Tsuna pulled away from him with a side glance to the other man. That annoyed him.

"Let's go." Hibari said lowly after the exchange, holding his arm out expectantly. If his damn pet didn't come to him this time he would have beat obedience back into him!

Tsuna started to move until Gokudera caught him by the arm. Their eyes met once more and he could see the worry in them.

"Are you going to be okay?" Gokudera asked softly.

"I'll be fine." Tsuna answered with a small smile, pulling free. "I'll see you soon?"

Gokudera nodded then watched as his boss went to the dark haired man's side and together the two left. Chewing his lip softly he decided to go now. He could follow them. After all the sooner he got to see him again the better! He was just starting to walk to the car he had taken to get here when he suddenly remembered he had come with Yamamoto. _Damnit!_ What was he going to do now? He would _not_ take him with him!

An idea coming to him he quickly set off to find the other man, relieved when he was still in the same spot he had left him at. He was a little confused at the hurt look he was given but decided it didn't matter. The sword lover's feelings were nothing compared to seeing his beloved Juudaime again!

"Come on!" He said shortly, catching the taller man by the arm and pulling him into a walk.

Only to have Yamamoto pull him to a stop. He glared at him in warning.

"Gokudera... this is getting ridiculous." Yamamoto said lightly before grabbing the silver haired man by the arms and giving him a light shake. "Tsuna is _gone_! And he's _not_ coming back! But I am! I'm here! I love you! More than Tsuna ever di—"

"SHUT UP!" Gokudera yelled loudly as he shoved the taller man away from him. Panting lightly he stepped forward and shoved him again once the other man had regained his balance. "You don't know anything! Not _anything_!"

With that said he turned and left the swordsman where he was, deciding that he could fend for himself. Making it to the car he quickly got in on the driver's side and took his phone out to look at the address before putting it into the GPS.

**xXx**

Eyes taking in the pale face of the man next to him he couldn't help feeling the urge to comfort him. He didn't know why the brunette looked so sad. Shouldn't he be happy? He had seen his so called friend. He was going to talk to him. Brows furrowing he reached out a hand to brush some hair out of the caramel and chocolate eyes he was starting to find more pretty with every heated look he had been given... only to have his hand sharply slapped away.

"Don't touch me." Tsuna said lightly, eyes keeping to the window.

Those words stung and angered him at the same time. "Stop looking so pathetic. I gave you what I wanted didn't I?"

Tsuna tensed before deciding to ignore him. Something that Hibari was quick to notice. It left the two in a tense silence, each one waiting for the other to say or do something that would set them off. Luckily nothing happened so when they finally made it home Tsuna got out while Hibari decided to get away from him. Tsuna watched him leave without much care before going home. He found something quick to eat and was just about to call Haru when a the phone started to ring.

Arching a brow he went to see who it was, a little surprised when the ID read 'Front Door'. This was the first time that he had seen someone call up. Kusakabe had a key and Haru always called him. Answering it he gave a curious, "Hello?"

"It's me."

_Gokudera!_ Tsuna's eyes widened before quickly buzzing his friend up. How the hell had he gotten here so fast? He wasn't left to wonder for long when a sudden knock came at the door. Hurrying toward it he pulled it open, eyes taking in the silver haired man once more.

Gokudera seemed to look him over too as he closed the door behind him before grabbing him up into another tight embrace. When he felt hot tears hit his neck he started crying again too. He had missed him so much!

"Juudaime..." Gokudera said hoarsely as he pulled back, smiling softly then kissing the tears from his cheeks. "H-how—why... y-you were—we thought you were dead."

"I know..." Tsuna whispered his reply, burning with guilt and shame at the hurt look he was given.

"But... but why? Why—" Gokudera started to ask, confused, until soft fingertips touched his lips and silenced him.

"I don't... want to talk about that." He answered softly, looking away as he tried to control the sudden sick feeling in his stomach.

Gokudera frowned before a worried look fell over his face. Reaching out a hand he touched a soft cheek. "Why are you so sad?"

Tsuna shook his head, trying to deny that he was since his voice refused to cooperate with him but Gokudera wouldn't believe him.

"I know you... you can't hide it..." The bomber said lightly, those words causing more tears to fall.

Closing his eyes against the jade ones that always tried to see more than he wanted him to they ended up opening in surprise a second later when he felt soft lips press against his. Instinct kicked in and he tried to pull away before he could think about it but Gokudera caught the back of his neck before he could move too far, pulling him back in.

He stopped trying to resist the second he realized his heart's betrayal. It still loved Hibari even though his brain knew it was useless. Stupid heart. Why should he resist Gokudera? Someone who actually cared about him. Someone who didn't see him as disgusting and when they slept together didn't make him feel horrible the next day. Freshly hurt by those thoughts he turned his attention back to his friend, returning his kiss for a few seconds before pulling back and taking him by the hand to lead him to his room.

The second they made it to the bed, hands were everywhere as they continued their kiss from before.

**xXx**

He didn't know why he had come here. He wasn't even hungry. Still he went inside where he was led to his table and asked if he wanted his normal drink preference. He nodded absently as he set Hibird on the table. The little bird seemed to be happy with this as he stretched his little wings out before preening some feathers. Hibari watched him with slight boredom until the fluff ball started hopping around the table.

"Hisagi! Hisagi!" Hibird called while looking around.

"Quiet Hibird." Hibari said a little sharply as he pressed a finger to the small beak gently. He really didn't need to be reminded of the brunette even though it wasn't like he could stop thinking about him anyway. He sighed.

"What's with that face, love?"

Looking up his eyes met with Mama's as she brought him his wine. There was no playful smile or welcoming air. He could see that she looked genuinely concerned. His first instinct was to tell her to mind her own business but he could not be rude to her. For more reasons than he actually cared to admit.

"It's nothing." He said politely, nodding his thanks when she poured him a glass.

"Don't lie to me Kyouya." Mama replied instantly, startling him, as she put her hands on her hips. "You are far too young to make it believable and you forget that I am a mother of three and a wife."

Hibari didn't know how to reply to that so he kept silent, reaching a hand out for the menu the woman had brought with her. She started to hand it over only to pause a second later.

"Where are Tsuna and Tetsuya?" She asked lightly before handing over the menu this time.

"Kusakabe is probably home enjoying some free time." Hibari answered lightly, skipping over what his _pet_ may be doing.

"And Tsuna?" Mama asked, sitting next to him with a small smile. When he ignored her question she rolled her eyes. "Another lover's spat?"

The reaction she got almost made her laugh. It was the first time ever she had seen the quiet young man blush before he instantly became guarded.

"What?" Hibari questioned a little more tersely then he had wanted to. "There is nothing like that bet—"

"What did I say about lying?" Mama cut in over him with a scolding tone before frowning lightly. "Don't tell me you still have not claimed him yet! Kyouya-love, you're being unusually slow aren't you?"

"I'm sorry...?" Hibari said with an air of confusion though he was sure he knew what she was talking about.

"Tch." Mama frowned at him with disapproval. "It's obvious that you feel something for him. I never thought you would be one to just sit back and not do something about it."

Hibari did not like that observation. If she could see it then how many others had noticed? How did that make him look? "I'm sorry but I think you're mistaken—"

"No, no. You're mistaken if you really think there is nothing there." Mama argued, not really sure why she was starting to get annoyed. She didn't really know why she was making it her business either and yet she couldn't help it. The raven haired man was a unique one and after he had helped her family though he had owed them nothing she wanted him to have all the happiness in the world. The young man in his care, she was sure, could be a key point to that happiness.

She was even more sure of this after talking to Kusakabe. He had told her how the two were. That it was clear that they liked each other but neither was doing anything about it. He had also told her a little about the relationship the two had.

"There _isn't_ anything there!" Hibari lost his cool. It was something that left him feeling a little humiliated. Not only was he being rude but even when the brunette was _mentioned_ he drove him crazy and made him lose control. "He is just a pet! A thing I own! I will not lose that control over him!"

"You are being unbelievably foolish!" Mama snapped back at the dark haired man, surprising them both. "And if you think he's just something you own then you don't deserve a man like him."

Hibari was starting to get tired of people telling him that.

"If you think that keeping him as a _pet_ is going to make him stay at your side then you're wrong. I'm actually surprised that he hasn't left you yet." Mama continued as she got to her feet, trying to find a way to release her sudden angry energy.

"And you think I should make him my lover?" Hibari snorted, fighting the thought that he really wanted that as well.

"If it's true that you want him to stay with you then I will tell you now... he is more likely to stay as a lover than as a _pet_." She answered while crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"With nothing to bind him? You think I should just _trust_ that he will stay?" Hibari asked, voicing for the first time some of his insecurities at what a possible relationship with the man could mean.

"If you can't trust him then why do you even bother?" Mama asked lightly, watching the face of the man before her. When he didn't answer her she sighed softly and sat next to him again. "If he loves you and you treat him with respect and like he's a _person_ I am sure he will stay by you no matter what. And when it comes to trust you have to talk to him. Tsuna is a good man. I know you know that. And he cares about you too. Not only that... but I think you two will be _happier_."

Hibari took those words in quietly. Tsuna _was_ a good person. And he wanted to trust in what the woman had said... that their feelings for each other would keep them together. That Tsuna would want to stay with him because their feelings wouldn't allow them to be parted. He had to admit that the woman _must_ know what she was talking about. She had been married for many years to the same man after all. And she had a few years of experience with this he was sure.

Seeing him finally thinking on it made her anger lessen and she smiled once more. "It's okay to go slow you know. To talk out what each of you expect and want from the relationship and go from there."

Hibari started to nod slowly only to frown. "I've said... some cruel thing to hi—"

"That's what apologies are for." Mama answered right away with a small laugh, patting his hand gently. "And I don't mean just a silly little 'I'm sorry'. You have to explain what you're apologizing for. It lets him know that you know what you did wrong and will make him likely to forgive more quickly. Also if he is still hurt or mad give him time to accept it. I know you can be a little impatient, love, but as they say... patience—especially in a relationship—is a virtue."

Hibari nodded slowly. Could he swallow his pride enough to do that?

"Then, if he accepts, do something to make it up to him. I am not sure what you young men like..." Mama got a thoughtful look before smiling with reddened cheeks. "Maybe some physical attention where you pamper him?"

Hibari choked on his breath, cheeks going a light red at what the woman had dared to mention to him. That was a little... awkward. "I... I think I will go talk to him."

Pulling out some money Mama stopped him before he could put it on the table.

"You keep that. You didn't touch a thing." She explained when he looked at her. "But I want you to bring Tsuna in once you two have made up and become a couple."

Not knowing what to say once again he just nodded awkwardly before leaving. As he went to the car he could feel nerves start to fill his stomach but pushed them down. He could do this. By the time he arrived home he was determined to have Tsuna as his and to have had his way with his body at least a few times before the day was out.

A determination that suddenly changed the moment he stepped into his apartment and soft moaning met his ears. His brows furrowed as he took in those sounds only to become suspicious when light whimpers followed and then a sharp cry.

"Ah! T-There..." Tsuna's voice gasped from the direction of his room.

"Here?" Another voice asked lowly. Hibari recognized it as the one belonging to the man he had met earlier.

"Y-Yeah..." Tsuna whimpered followed by a few pain filled moans.

Hibari felt his pulse and breath quicken as his face heated with anger. He couldn't believe it! His body shook with rage when he heard the cheating brunette's voice tremble with pleasure.

"H-harder..." Tsuna begged lightly.

"Is that good?" The man asked a few seconds later to which Tsuna groaned lightly.

"It feels good Gokudera..." Tsuna breathed out before suddenly crying out again.

_Gokudera?_ His eyes widened as he suddenly remembered the time Tsuna had called that name... back on his birthday. The liar! They hadn't been friends—but _lovers_? He had to leave. He had to leave before he gave in to the urge to kill them. The man and the brunette both. Turning on his heel he stormed out of his apartment, going wherever it was that his feet would take him.

**xXx**

Tsuna moaned once more before another pained whimper tumbled past his lips as Gokudera's fingertips dug into his skin.

"You need to relax..." Gokudera's warm breath tickled his skin causing goosebumps to rise.

"It feels good but it still hurts a little too..." Tsuna pouted before crying out when another hard dig shot pain through his body. This was all Hibari's fault.

"I don't know what you did... but you really should take more care of your body." Gokudera sighed lightly then apologized as he eased up a little. "And stop sounding so erotic! It's making it harder to resist."

Tsuna blushed at that before rolling out from beneath the bomber's skilled hands and giving him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry..."

He hadn't been able to do it. Even though he mentally wanted it and his body actually responded to Gokudera's... he couldn't do it. It didn't feel right. Not only because of Hibari but because of everything that had happened. It also didn't feel right since he didn't want to use Gokudera just to ease the loneliness Hibari had caused.

So Gokudera, clearly disappointed but understanding, offered to do something else only to have his attention caught when Tsuna winced as he sat up awkwardly. Which had led to the massage.

"It's okay..." Gokudera answered lightly before an awkward silence fell over them.

It took a few minutes but Tsuna finally tried to break the silence though he was unsure as to what to say. "Um..."

"Juudaime, please come home!" Gokudera cried out, throwing himself at his boss' feet. "Please! We need you!"

"G-Gokudera—I can't. Please—" Tsuna stuttered, drawing away from the silver haired man.

"Why not? Did you know they are thinking of making that asshole, Xanxus, the next boss!" Gokudera said as he followed the brunette, catching his arms so he couldn't retreat any more. "He's been in charge for a while now and we're no closer to finding out who attacked us! Now that it's the new year they will look for a new head—_please_ come back!"

"I—I can't—" Tsuna tried to say once more.

"Yes, you can! I can take you home right now!" Gokudera easily cut over him. "That pineapple bastard doesn't listen to me! And that cow brat cries for you in his sleep at nights! Your mom won't stop being sad! The sword bastard won't stop bothering me! We've killed people for you—_killed_! And that traitor, Adriano—"

"Please stop!" Tsuna cried out, covering his ears with his hands. He didn't want to hear this! He didn't want to know! It was cowardly of him since he was the main cause but he couldn't take it.

The bomber fell silent when he saw that he had made his boss cry. Frowning softly he pulled Tsuna's hands from his face and kissed him softly.

"Why?" He asked lightly when caramel eyes opened and met his.

"I—I'm... I just can't. At least... not yet." Tsuna added when he saw Gokudera open his mouth in hopes that it would silence whatever it was he was about to say.

Gokudera nodded slowly, before looking away. He wouldn't push him now since emotions were still bound to be off balanced after this shocking reunion... but he wouldn't stop until he got his boss back home with him. Where he belonged.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So... so who is that dark haired man?" Gokudera finally asked, trying to think of something to say. It seemed like a safe topic.

"Someone... who helped me out when I was in need." Tsuna answered lightly, heart rate picking up a little at the thought of Hibari before clenching tightly with rejection.

Gokudera scanned his face before biting his lip with a small frown. "He makes you unhappy."

Tsuna's eyes widened a little before he relaxed his features, making to sure to keep his expression blank from now on. "Sometimes..."

"So why do you stay?" The silver haired man asked right away, not liking the thought of his boss miserable.

Tsuna opened his mouth to respond only to pause for a second. "I... owe him."

The bomber let his face show his displeasure. "I don't like him."

A small giggle bubbled up from his chest, his affection for his friend making him happy and sad at the same time. "I'm sure you don't... even more if you knew—"

He mentally winced. He had almost admitted—_why_ had he almost admitted _that_?

"Knew what?" Gokudera asked right away, scenting something he wouldn't like and wanting to know what it was. Now.

The brunette went red and looked away. It was useless trying to avoid it now. Gokudera would hound him to death. "I... love him."

Gokudera inhaled sharply at that news, brows furrowing. He didn't know what he was expecting to hear... but _that_ wasn't it at all. His heart clenched as those words echoed in his head followed by what Yamamoto had said to him earlier. "Juudaime..."

Tsuna laughed without humor. "It's justice, really, Gokudera. I love him... but he will never return my feelings. Just like I couldn't return anyone's."

"Juudaime! I love yo—" Gokudera started to blurt, shocked at what the other had said about not being able to return anyone's feelings. That wasn't true was it? They had been together after all, right? There had to have been at least _some _kind of feelings between them.

"Gokudera." Tsuna cut him off, not wanting to hear those words. He didn't deserve them. Besides... just like his friend knew him, he knew his friend pretty well too. "Has Yamamoto confessed to you yet?"

Jade eyes widened as pink blossomed on pale cheeks. "H-How did you know?"

Tsuna looked mildly surprised at that. "Oh? He really did then?"

"My heart belongs to you!" His friend blurted out roughly, eyes narrowing.

Shaking his head he smiled softly. "That's just habit talking."

"How can you say that?" The silver haired man asked lightly, sounding a little hurt.

He opened his mouth to answer only to slowly close it instead, shaking his head once more. "You have to figure that out for yourself."

"But—" Gokudera started to protest until Tsuna placed a hand on his mouth.

"That being said... you should probably go now. I'm tired. I had a... busy morning." He said with a light smile before adding a yawn to back up his story.

"Are you sure? I could—" Gokudera started to say, not wanting to be parted yet.

"I'll be fine." He tried to assure before a sudden worry came over him. "Gokudera—you can't tell anyone about this. _Anyone_."

"Why not? I think they—" His friend started to say with a small frown.

Guilt bit into him as he used the one thing that he knew for sure would make Gokudera do most anything he said. "If you do... I'll never forgive you Hayato."

Gokudera just stared at him for a minute before nodding slowly. "I won't."

"Thank you..." He replied softly, not looking at the other man.

They sat in silence for another few minutes before Tsuna got to his feet and led the mafioso to the door. Before he could fully see him out Gokudera stopped, turning to him with hesitant green eyes.

"Can I see you again?" He asked lightly, wrapping his scarf around his neck.

Tsuna mentally froze. Then he slowly nodded. If he didn't he knew Gokudera would fight him on leaving for now. "S-Sure."

The bomber gave him an uncertain look. "Can I have your number?"

"I'll... I'll call you, okay?" He replied, smiling lightly at his friend before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I promise."

Nodding his understanding, Gokudera pressed a light kiss to his lips before turning and leaving. Tsuna watched him go until he was out of sight before turning his attention to the door with a small frown. Wait. Hadn't it been open when he came out here? But that—he had closed it when Gokudera had first come! He knew he had. So why had it—had Hibari come back? Why hadn't he heard him—oh! Oh, no. Had Hibari heard any of the things they had said?

Doing a quick sweep of the unit he saw that Hibari was nowhere to be found. That just confused him more. No one else had a key and he was sure he had locked the door. Also it was hard for anyone to just come into the building—at least that was what Kusakabe had once said. He suddenly became a nervous ball of energy. Which then gave way to the many swirling emotions. It wasn't long before he wore himself out and ended up taking a nap.

When he awoke a few hours later he was a little surprised to see that he had slept most of the day away. It was now just after eleven. He sighed lightly when he decided to call Haru in the morning. He didn't want to bother her this late. Stomach nearly roaring at him with hunger made him slide out of bed and go to the kitchen. He had just entered the entry when he noticed that Hibari wasn't back yet. For some reason it didn't feel right. Even though he knew that Hibari often came home later than this... it still didn't feel right.

He tried not to worry—Hibari was a jerk and didn't deserve it—but that didn't mean his feelings listened to him. After he had made himself something to eat and had eaten it he decided to sit up and wait for Hibari. To at least make sure he was okay. Despite his hurt and anger... he didn't want something bad to happen to the older man.

He only managed to stay up until a little after two in the morning before he fell asleep on the couch, curled up under the blanket he and Hibari had kissed under just the other day.

**xXx**

Tsuna woke up the next morning with a jolt, startled awake from his latest nightmare. He hated it. Every dream was now about his family. And the mafia—he couldn't take it! Rubbing sleep from his eyes and then pushing his hair from them he looked around blearily while swaying tiredly. It was quiet and looked like Hibari still hadn't come home.

_Hibari never came home? _Stomach, already twisted with other feelings, now twisted more with worry at that thought. Where was he? Was he hurt? Had he stopped by when he had been sleeping then just left again? Was he with Kusakabe? Was he with... someone else? His heart throbbed painfully at that thought. He didn't want to believe it. Wondering if he should just call Kusakabe and ask if he had seen Hibari the action was proven unnecessary when Hibari was suddenly coming in through the door.

Their eyes met and Tsuna felt his heart skip a beat. So Hibari was okay then? When he saw the taller man starting to walk toward him he got to his feet and stepped around the coffee table. He was just opening his mouth to ask where the dark haired man had been when he was suddenly struck across the face, the force making him stumble sideways.

His hand instantly flew to his throbbing cheek, breath hitching lightly when he felt something warm trickle from his nose. His flame flickered as his instinct to protect himself kicked in but he repressed it. He was just moving his hand to wipe at his nose when he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and shoved roughly. He cried out in surprise when he tripped over the coffee table, wincing when he hit the edge of it as he fell.

His heart was racing frantically, confused beyond belief of why he was being attacked. Looking up he saw Hibari glaring down at him.

"Did you enjoy it?" Hibari finally hissed at him, shaking with anger. He thought he had calmed down enough to face the brunette again but apparently not. Just the sight of him made him want to utterly destroy the one person who had made a fool of him. "Did you enjoy the feel of that man inside you? Taking what belongs to _me_?"

Tsuna's confusion only grew. "W-What are you—hnf!"

He didn't get a chance to finish his question before Hibari was on top of him, pinning him roughly to the floor with a hand to his throat and the other holding a cool tonfa to his cheek. "Answer me! Did you enjoy sleeping with him?"

"I-I didn't—" Tsuna tried to breathe out over the hand tightening around his poor neck.

"Don't lie to me!" Hibari swung his tonfa back but found, with mounting disgust at himself, that he couldn't strike him.

"I—I'm not..." Tsuna whimpered when the hold became painful, moving his hands to try to pull Hibari's away.

"I _heard_ you!" Hibari barked out, swatting smaller hands back.

Tsuna tried to shake his head but found mobility hard. "N-no... massage..."

"What?" Hibari bit out, loosening his hold a little.

"I-It was just a massage." The brunette breathed a little more easily with relief.

"Like I'm going to believe—" Hibari growled lowly, though couldn't help thinking of the time he had given the smaller man a massage. He had been... no. He wouldn't let his mind fool him.

"It's true." Tsuna replied in a small voice. "I... don't want him."

"Why should I believe you?" Hibari asked lowly, his hand falling away without his permission.

"My body only wanted... you." Tsuna confessed so softly that he barely made a sound as tears of embarrassment filled his eyes and his face went red.

Hibari stared down at him in shock before horror flitted across his face as he took in the position he was in and the blood dripping down the side of the pale man's face. Sudden shame filled him as he jumped to his feet. He wanted to apologize but the words got stuck in his throat. Shaking his head lightly he turned and left once again.

Tsuna laid where he had been left, breath starting to come quicker and quicker with each intake. He had just left. Hibari had just left. After all that... he just got up and walked away. Like he was nothing. That was it! He was done! Sitting up shakily he resisted the sobs that climbed up his throat, bringing a hand up to wipe away the blood which only led to a mess.

Getting to his feet he went to the bathroom to wash up before going back to the kitchen to get some garbage bags. Once he had a couple he went to his room, looking around for a second before going to his clothes and picking out only the things he had gotten for himself since he had started working for Haru. After he had everything he shoved them into one of the bags, leaving out just one pair to change into. He moved onto all other things he had gotten for himself, shoving them all into a second bag.

As soon as he had finished packing he quickly dressed himself before taking his bags in hand and leaving, shoving the key under the door after locking it. Though many feelings swirled around inside it was mainly sadness he felt as he walked away.

Making it outside he was happy to see a taxi nearby since he no longer had a phone to call one. More happy than he should be that he was able to take it he gave the driver Haru's address and tried not to look back as it drove away. He couldn't deny himself one small peek though.

**xXx**

Haru was singing to herself as she finished up the last parts of her breakfast before getting to her feet and bringing her dishes to the sink. She was just about to wash them off when a soft knock came at her door. Looking at the time she frowned, wondering who would be here this early. Turning the water off before drying her hands she went to the door, opening it slowly.

"Tsuna-san!" She gasped in surprise before blushing brightly at being caught in her pajamas with curlers in her hair and a cleansing mask on her face. "W-Why are you here?"

Tsuna's surprise at seeing Haru in this state slowly faded when he remembered the reason he was here. "Ha-Haru... could I stay with you? J-Just for a few days!"

A worried frown instantly found Haru's face as she took her friend in more closely, noticing his bags and—her eyes widened when she saw a bruise forming on a pale cheek. Grabbing him by the arm she quickly pulled him inside. "What happened?"

She led him to the couch then went to get some ice as he mumbled that it was nothing. Anger filled her as she put the ice in a towel and brought it back to the brunette.

"Don't lie!" She said as she sat next to her friend. "Someone or something hurt you..."

She glared as caramel eyes avoided her angry brown before suddenly gasping, hands flying to her mouth.

"It was Hibari-san wasn't it?" Haru breathed in horror before jumping to her feet when Tsuna continued to avoid her. "That monster!"

Tsuna frowned before trying to distract the girl. He really didn't want to talk about it. He found an easy topic when he looked back at her. "Haru... what's on your face?"

"Hahi? Ah!" Haru quickly ran out of the room, embarrassed again, as she remembered she still had yet to wash off her mask.

A small smile found Tsuna's lips followed by a short laugh. He sat back, waiting for her to return, and brought a hand to his scarf. Taking it off he rubbed at his throat gently before freezing. His hand quickly moved to his neck, searching only to remember he hadn't wore his ring for a while. Quickly checking his pockets he soon became frantic when he couldn't find it. If he didn't have it on his neck he had it in a pocket. And if he didn't have it there... he left it on the—no!

Had he left it? Groaning he let his head fall into his hands. No, no, no! He didn't ever want to go back! And now he was going to have to!

"S-Sorry about that!" Haru said as she came back, face pink, as she started pulling out her curlers. "What's wrong?"

"I... I forgot something. I have to go back quick." He explained getting to his feet slowly.

"Ah? Oh! Let Haru come with—" Haru said as she started pulling the curlers out more quickly.

"No, that's okay. Really... it'll be faster if I go alone." Tsuna replied, holding up a hand.

"But what if Hibari-san—" Haru started to ask with concern as she paused in her task.

"He won't be home. Don't worry." Tsuna lied. Well, it wasn't _really_ a lie. It could be true. He just couldn't absolutely sure. He was _pretty_ sure though.

"Are you sure?" Haru asked with a pout, walking over and setting her discarded curlers on the couch.

He nodded before walking to to the door. "I'll be quick. Promise."

"Okay..." Haru said softly, showing him out and wishing him luck.

**xXx**

"Kyou-san?" Kusakabe called as he walked over to where Hibari was sitting in the small, nearly empty, café that his boss had asked him to meet him at.

Hibari looked up, taken from his thoughts, at the call of his name. At the sight of Kusakabe a small look of relief fell over his face. He nodded for the taller man to take the seat across from him.

Kusakabe took the seat with a curious frown before ordering something warm to drink when a young waitress came to see if he wanted anything. He turned his attention back to his boss once the young woman had left. His boss' expression was blank but he could feel an uneasy air rolling off of the man. He decided to wait until the waitress had returned with his order before speaking.

Once his order had been given and the waitress dismissed he met his boss' eyes and tried to think on how to start since it was clear that Hibari was waiting for him to make the first move. From his eyes he took in the other man's posture and noted, with a silent sigh, that it was a bit like the last time his boss had called him. Which meant...

"Are you and Tuna... having problems?" He asked slowly, keep his voice light as he took a sip of his warm drink.

Hibari looked down at his own cup before answering lightly. He really didn't like this whole 'sharing thing' but he needed to know what to do. And he trusted Kusakabe to not only keep it between them but he also felt that Kusakabe was probably the best person to talk to when it came to the brunette. "I... attacked him."

Kusakabe looked slightly alarmed for a few seconds before quickly pulling a neutral expression. "Is he okay?"

Seeing his boss' thoughtful look made him frown mentally but it also clued him in that the kid was probably fine. Hibari would have come right out and said it if he had done serious injury to him.

"Well... why did you attack him?" He asked carefully, watching the younger man's face closely.

This was a hard part. Hibari stared at the table with feign interest as he thought on how to answer that. He wasn't one to talk about _feelings_ and he still didn't want to but if Mama had a point that his feelings for Tsuna were quiet... obvious then it probably wouldn't surprise Kusakabe to hear the cause. Of course there was the fact that it could make him appear weak—his loss of control like that.

Although he had to admit that Kusakabe had seen him in even more humiliating positions. Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly.

"I made a mistake. And got angry at him. I tried to stay away from him until... my anger was lower but just the sight of him—" He couldn't admit it.

Kusakabe stared be looking away to hide a small smile. So close. His boss almost admitted that the kid drove him crazy. Looking back to the other man he gave him a serious look. "If it's your fault then apologize."

Hibari looked taken aback before frowning with slight annoyance. "Surely it won't be that easy."

"Why not?" Kusakabe asked easily, taking another sip. "You guys fight a lot and you've attacked him before. You forgave each other."

"Yes but it was different then. Now we—" He froze as it hit him how different it really was between them from before. "He... told me something personal. And I wanted to... but then..."

Kusakabe had to hide another smile at the uncomfortable look on his boss' face. So. They were _finally_ getting there? He had heard that Mama had talked to Hibari. It was about time. If only they could just get it out to each other he was sure _then_ everything would fall together and all would be well.

"You know I am _sure_ that if you just _tell_ Tuna what you want from him... you'll get a desired response." Kusakabe said lightly, taking a long sip from his cup to hide the smile that spread over his face. "He'll probably be more understanding of your actions toward him as well. Though you should still apologize. And don't get mad if he doesn't want to forgive you right away."

When his boss gave him an unsure look he couldn't help wishing that he could take a picture. Proof that such a thing had actually happened.

"You've faced dozens of men, all armed and intent on killing you... I am sure you can take on one small brunette who just wants you to see him as a man." Kusakabe encouraged gently as he toyed with his cup.

Hibari stared at his cup for a minute before looking back at him with determined eyes. "Right."

He got to his feet after laying some money down and started to walk to the door only to stop and call, eyes fixed on the door, "Come on."

Kusakabe arched a brow before smiling lightly as he got to his feet after paying for his own drink and leaving a tip, only he able to hear the small '_come with me_' hidden in that command. The minute the two started going at it he was out of there though.

They took a car together, getting to Hibari's a few minutes later. They went to his door and opened it, Hibari pausing the second he stepped on something odd. Both looked down to see keys. As Hibari stepped off of them Kusakabe moved forward and picked them up.

"Aren't these Tuna's?" He asked with light confusion, following Hibari when the man suddenly pushed past him and went to the brunette's room.

Both were shocked at the sight they were met with. It only took a few seconds for Hibari to understand what had happened, Mama's words coming back to him. '_I'm actually surprised he hasn't left you yet._'

"Kyou-san?" Kusakabe called softly, voice filled with concern. When he got his attention he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to go find him."

Before Hibari could reply Kusakabe was gone. When he felt wiggling in his pocket he pulled Hibird from it only to wince lightly when the bird immediately started calling for Tsuna. He was left standing where he had been left for a few long minutes until short knocks sounded at his door. Heart jumping a little he went to answer it, hope sinking before he suddenly became guarded as a tall man with black spiky hair and searching brown eyes stood waiting in the hallway.

The searching brown eyes turned into surprised ones before becoming a little embarrassed. "Um... hello. I'm looking for someone named Tsuna—."

Hibari's whole stance changed at the mention of the small man. "He's not here!"

The stranger looked a little confused at the sharp response before frowning lightly. "Oh? Is it that he—"

He didn't get to finish before he was interrupted by a small gasp.

**xXx**

Tsuna banged his forehead against the the building that denied him entry. If only he would have kept the keys! Groaning he sighed lightly before he remembered the woman that Hibari had in charge of the place. Finding her number on the security box he dialed it and waited for her to answer.

"U-Uh... hi! It's Tsuna. I, um, forgot my keys..." He laughed nervously, lying when the old woman answered.

He heard her laugh lightly before buzzing him into the building. Once he had made it inside she met him in the hallway, giving him a spare set while telling him to bring it back once he was inside and also to be more responsible. He smiled and thanked her politely before going up the stairs. When he made it to the landing he wanted and turned the corner he was surprised when he walked into one of the worst sights he could imagine at that moment in time.

There. Standing before him was not only Hibari, who he hadn't wanted to see ever again, but... but _Yamamoto_? If he thought he was stuck dumb at the sight of one of his best friends it was nothing compared to the shocked expression the swordsman had.

Hibari just stared at Tsuna, wanting to kill him and take him to bed at the same time. Luckily lust won out which led him to remembering what he had to do. Everything else could come later. Right now he needed to make his claim and hope that Tsuna would accept it. He started to stalk toward the shorter man only to suddenly have the mysterious man step in the way, blocking his path with a hand on a katana that he hadn't noticed previously.

Not about to be threatened on his _own_ territory he drew out his tonfa, the metal gleaming more menacingly than the sword.

"Stop!" Tsuna cried out, running up between them and pushing Yamamoto back gently. As angry as he was at Hibari he didn't want Yamamoto to hurt him in any way. Especially since his friend appeared to be in 'serious mode'.

Hibari's eyes fell on Tsuna as he appeared between them, noticing he was in reach. Sliding his tonfa away he took the shorter man by the arm. "We need to talk."

When Tsuna resisted Yamamoto tried to defend him which led to Hibari growing irritated. Before the two could attack each other Tsuna quickly stepped in again, pushing Hibari back this time. "Okay, okay! I'll listen to you! Just stop!"

He hated it but if it would keep the two apart—at least long enough for him to get his ring then he would listen to Hibari one last time.

Silvery blue eyes glared at the swordsman who dared to try to fight him before taking the brunette by the arm once more and leading him inside, ignoring when the brunette asked the stranger to wait. Once inside his unit he pulled Tsuna to his room and shut them both inside it. Taking a deep breath when he felt the other take a few steps away from him he met wary caramel eyes and tried the first thing he had been advised to do.

"I'm... sorry." He said lightly, looking away for a second. When he didn't get any kind of response he looked back to see Tsuna's blank face. Right. Elaborate. "I'm sorry for what I did and... how I acted in my anger. For hurting you."

A small breath of relief went through him when he saw Tsuna's expression start to soften. Maybe this really would work. Encouraged he took a small step toward the other, pausing when Tsuna tensed. So he slowly held out a hand instead, moving it toward a bruising cheek. When the brunette didn't turn away from that he gently touched the soft skin with regret.

"Not just here either but with some of the cruel things I might have said." He allowed himself to admit while taking in the way caramel eyes looked at him with light surprise.

Confess! Confess now! He hesitated before swallowing dryly.

"I just couldn't stand the thought of you two together! I'd rather die then let him have you—then let _anyone_ have you. I want you as mine—I want more than that. I want to be with you. Together. Exclusively." Hibari blurted in a slight rush as he looked off to the side.

Tsuna's eyes widened as his heart jumped into his throat. Did Hibari _really_ just sat that—that he wanted to _be_ with him? Exclusively? Like... _dating_? But... but— "B-But you said that I was just a p-pet."

Hibari entered Tsuna's space before he could think to pull away and caught his face in his hands gently, being mindful of his cheek, before brushing their lips together. "I don't want to lose you."

Tsuna felt his pulse quicken at the feel of Hibari's lips against his and at those words. He wanted to give in. This was what he wanted. And he didn't know how but he felt sure that Hibari was being sincere... but that didn't make him forget about the way he had made him feel earlier.

"I—I-I don't kno—" Before Tsuna could finish his sentence Hibari was pressing a light kiss against his lips to silence him.

"We can go slow." Hibari tried to encourage, a little nervous that the other seemed more hesitant than happy. "I understand that our trust in each other is probably a little shaky... but Mama and Kusakabe seem to think..."

He trailed off, unable to finish that.

Tsuna blushed lightly at the thought of those two knowing that they were together—_together_! Together with Hibari. Heart racing happily he shoved his lips against the other man's, kissing him hard. Hibari seemed surprised at this for a moment before he pressed back. They had to talk more, he knew that, but he wanted something else more. Proof.

"You're mine... only..." He breathed between kisses and wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck.

Hibari hummed in agreement before pulling back. "No one else is allowed to touch you—especially that _woman_."

Tsuna open his mouth to respond to that only to squeak lightly as he was picked up and carried to the bed. When he was set on the edge he quickly slid out of his coat and kicked off his shoes before turning his attention back to Hibari who was slipping out of his things as well. "I... I can't agree to that. I want to be able to hug my friends an—"

Hibari's mouth was on his again, tongue stilling his as he was pushed to lay back before he pulled back slightly. "Hugs only."

"Casual touches too..." Tsuna argued breathlessly while pulling the taller man against him and pushing their hips together.

Hibari groaned softly then bit gently at soft lips. "We'll see."

Tsuna accepted that for now, smiling lightly before falling into a brief silence that was filled with just kisses and touching. It was just after he had slipped Hibari's shirt off that he thought of another request and voiced it as he slid his hands over the warm skin.

"Come home earlier." He said lightly, arching into the dark haired man's fondling hands as a hum of pleasure filled his throat.

Hibari paused for a second at that. That wasn't something he was sure he could give... of course unless it was something _important_ then he could at least try. Especially in the first few days of their new relationship. "Okay. I want all meals shared together when possible."

Tsuna moaned his agreement to that, shivering lightly when warm hands teased his chest and sides. Hibari was just moving toward his pants when the sound of Kusakabe calling for Hibari caught their attention. A short knock at the bedroom door had Hibari pulling away.

"Kyou-san?" Kusakabe called through the door.

"Just a minute!" Hibari snapped back, annoyed, while looking around for his shirt.

Tsuna sat up with a gasp as he suddenly remembered Yamamoto. Grabbing his shirt he jumped off of the bed, sliding it on as he went to the door. Was he still here? Had he left? How had he even found him in the first place? He was sure Gokudera wouldn't say anything. Pulling the door open he was met with a surprised Kusakabe before brushing past him.

Kusakabe looked back into the room where Hibari was slowly sliding his shirt back on. "Uh... I interrupted something didn't I?"

Hibari just glared lightly before locating his shoes.

Tsuna ran to the front door, seeing it was still open, and into the hall where he nearly ran Yamamoto down. The taller man caught him before he could crash into him and steadied him before stepping back. Their eyes met and the warmth that Yamamoto always seemed to bring to him went through his body, tingling his spine.

"Yamamoto—what are..." He trailed off when he heard Hibari and Kusakabe coming down the hall. He couldn't talk in front of them.

Hibari met his eyes as he came to the door before stopping next to him. "I'm going out for a bit. You can talk inside."

With the last part of his sentence Hibari gave Yamamoto a look of distaste before turning back to him and catching him by the back of the neck so he could pull him into a kiss. His face went a bright shade of red but he allowed the kiss, leaning into it to not only soothe possessive lips but to show outwardly he was a willing participant.

Before they pulled apart Hibari also pressed an intimate kiss to his throat before leaving with a grinning Kusakabe following behind him.

Avoiding Yamamoto's eyes he took him by the arm and led him inside, closing the door after them. He was just about to ask how the swordsman had found him when he was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace, warm hands trembling with emotion from where they gripped at his hair and the back of his shirt.

"It _is_ you..." Yamamoto breathed warmly into his ear causing him to shiver.

-Chapter 27 End-

_**x x x**_

**A/N: **Another one finished! I don't know... something about this chapter feels a little awkward. Not sure what it is though. :\ Hrm.

Anyway. So! Gokudera and Tsuna. They meet. And talk. For those wonder... Gokudera is all sweet and submissive now because of the shock.

Hibari! Notice how he called him 'Tsuna' now? XD He will actually call him by name as well pretty soon. So. It was weird writing him in this chapter. OOC probably. Sorry. D:

Mama. Yay Mama?

More fighting! And it's back to being physical.

Kabe to the rescue. Once more. Kusakabe is so busy.

YAMAMOTO!~ D8 You'll find out how he got there in the next chapter.

The two are _finally_ together. Next chapter they will clearly define that they are a couple and then talk. Yeah.

That said... **TOMORROW (May 19****th****) IS MY BIRTHDAY!~ 8D** So I will be taking a break from writing. I will work on chapters 28 and 29 soon after though. Maybe after the weekend. We'll see!

_**x x x**_

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Just Like Rabbits. . .

_He sank slowly to the floor, body still trembling as cool wood touched heated flesh. His skin flushed darker when his eyes fell on the traces of his release on the dark cupboard doors._

_Hibari was going to be the death of him. _


	31. Just Like Rabbits

**Chapter 28: Just Like Rabbits. . .**

****Special Note:** So! First off I would like to thank everyone who wished me a happy birthday: **THANK YOU!~** -hearts- It was really sweet. 8D Even though... my birthday kind of sucked. Because I got sick but whatever.

Second: Okay, so there was this part in the latest chapters that made me kind of happy and kind of sad. I won't say which part it was but just know that there IS a part. And this is because later on in the story that part happens. Yeah. It makes me sad because I was going to be all 'cool' and 'original' with it and then Amano-san does it too! ;w; Poop. So I am saying now—and I will say it again when the time comes—I HAD THE IDEA _BEFORE_ AMANO DID IT!~

Next: Okay, this is weird and kind of late in the game but! **Mama** has been changed to **Mamma** because, apparently, mom in Italian is... mamma. According to Google Translate. Just an extra 'm' but I want it. :\ I shall have to go back and fix the other chapters.

Lastly: This chapter SUCKS. It did NOT want to be written. Probably because of the smut or something! XD Gosh. AND it is kind of LONG. Sorry.

**Chapter Warning:** This chapter contains **sexual content**. Some might consider it a little graphic so use caution! Otherwise it's still pretty tame.

**Review Response:**

**ale:** Lol, really? I am honored! The second thing to be checked? XD You could always get an account and put the story on alert... that way you don't have to check everyday. An e-mail will be sent when an update it out. :3 Alternative story... heh.

**AkiraDaWolf:** Well, I can honestly say that I don't really remember your last review so you don't have to worry. That aside... I am sure it wasn't rude—at least I didn't take it that way. I am sure I would have remembered if you had said something offensive or annoying. So it's all good! 8D Ahaha! I reply when I can! Also... you know, it might be easier for authors to reply when there is an actual account to reply to. Not that you have to get one or anything. Just saying. :\

**LoveAzure10:** Aheh, thank you. :3 Tsuna was huggable? Wow! That's good to hear! Ah, I am sure a few readers thought that... and I am sure some also believed that he really _was_ getting down and dirty with Gokudera! X3 Which makes me happy since that was what I had hoped for. Oh! I _did_ listen to the song... but it really wasn't my 'cup of tea'. I don't know why... but still. Thank you for the suggestion.

**Akemi:** Aww, thank you! That is good advice! I will keep that in mind! :3

**Muchacha:** Aww... it _is_, isn't it? But I suppose that when it comes to fiction people are also a little more tolerant of these kinds of things too. As to your serious side... well, I assume you're talking about Mamma and Kusakabe. Kusakabe knows Tsuna's strength. He's felt it. So he knows he has it in him to defend himself when needed—and Tsuna will. Mamma... just knows what Hibari presents?

**bb: **Aww, don't cry? D8

**Hello:** I'm Awesome? Cool!~ 8D Score! Ahahahahaa!~ Wow! Thank you! I am happy to hear that people think I write the emotions well. It's wonderful because it lets me know that I am doing what I want done and that the readers are getting it. It's a relief too. Wee! Awesome again! And no, thank _you_ for reading it and sticking through with it this long! :3 Ha. I _am_ thinking about working on some original stories. A couple are just short stories but there are some novel-ish ones in mind too. ;w; Sorry for the inconsistencies in tenses... I shall work on it! Wah! You stood for 4 hours? No, no, no! YOU, my friend, are the awesome one! -heart-

**_x x x _**

"_It _is_ you..." Yamamoto breathed warmly into his ear causing him to shiver._

"I was so worried..." The tall swordsman confessed lowly, tightening his grip as he pressed his face into the side of Tsuna's neck. "I was so worried that Hayato was starting to lose it."

Tsuna paused in his action of stroking his fingers lightly through spiky black hair at those words, concern filling him as well for the bomber. "Is there something wrong with Gokudera?"

Yamamoto pulled back, shaking his head lightly before meeting caramel eyes and frowning lightly. "You... you _are_ alive. _Alive_!"

Tsuna suddenly felt nervous when Yamamoto's brown eyes started to narrow, the taller man taking him in with a critical look. "H-How did you—"

"Why are you here?" Yamamoto cut over him, eyes curious and tone nothing like Gokudera's.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked lightly, feigning confusion as he took a step back. He didn't like the look Yamamoto had. It was nothing like Gokudera's which led him to believe that the swordsman would be harder to evade. "H-How did you even find me here anyway?"

Yamamoto opened his mouth only to pause before anything came out, brows furrowing. Closing his mouth for a second he opened it once more to start anew. "I found out about you through Gokudera."

"Ah..." Tsuna frowned with slight disappointment in his friend. That wasn't like the bomber at all. "He told you?"

"No. It wasn't like that." The swordsman replied slowly before looking around the hallway. Seeming to spot the living room he took Tsuna by the arm and led him to the couch, both sitting before he continued. "I went to check on him earlier since yesterday... er, there were some things that had happened."

Tsuna nodded absently, not really sure what Yamamoto was talking about but remembering how he and Gokudera had met at the temple—had Yamamoto been there at the time? That thought had him twisting his hands in his shirt nervously.

"When I didn't get an answer I entered with the spare key. I found Gokudera asleep on his bed with a journal laid out next to him..." Yamamoto trailed off before a guilty expression fell over his face. His gaze fell to his hands which he had resting on his lap.

Arching a brow lightly, Tsuna stared at his friend before catching on as he stared at the taller man's profile. "You... invaded his privacy?"

"I only read it because I was worried. Really." His friend replied a bit defensively, brown eyes honest with his reasoning. "You don't know what it's been like... I wanted to see if he was expressing his feelings in _some_ way since he never wanted to talk about it. And then I saw... what he wrote about you. About meeting you—talking to you. How you had given him the address. It didn't make any sense. So I found his phone and got the address. I thought I would come and check it out, apologize if Gokudera had caused any trouble."

"I see..." Tsuna said softly while trying to ignore the guilt filling his stomach uncomfortably.

"I don't." Yamamoto replied, their eyes meeting at that short reply.

"What—" He blinked before becoming uneasy once more at the look the taller man turned on him. Curiosity and suspicion filled the usually friendly brown eyes.

"I don't understand why you are here. If you've been alive all of this time... why didn't you come back? Why didn't you let us know you were okay?" Yamamoto questioned him calmly, a hand moving to cover one of his own.

Once again his heart started to beat quickly with nerves. He couldn't tell him. He wouldn't understand. "D-Don't... don't ask about that."

"Why not? Is something wrong? Can I help? Come home Tsun—" Yamamoto's warm voice, gentle touch, and assuring presence... it was too much.

"I can't!" He said nervously as he sprang to his feet, the swordsman's hold on his hand was the only thing that kept him from fleeing.

Yamamoto got to his feet as well, tightening his hold on the smaller man's hand. "Why? Are you worried about—"

"Please let go!" Tsuna breathed anxiously, squirming to pull his hand free.

This confused the dark haired man. Tsuna had never acted like this before. Frowning with concern he pulled his shorter friend into a tight embrace to still him. "Please tell me what's wrong. Is... is it that man?"

Tsuna continued to struggle, wanting to get _away_ from his friend not pulled in _closer_, until 'that man' was mentioned. "W-Who—"

Pulling back a little so that their eyes could meet Yamamoto took in the bruise forming on his friend's cheek with a look of displeasure. "That man from earlier. Did he hit you?"

Feeling his face heat up at that question Tsuna tried to pull away once more. "It's not like that—let go!"

"Don't lie! You're my friend! I'm worried about—" Yamamoto called out, many feelings filling him at the unusual behavior, as he pushed the brunette to the floor and pinned him there.

Tsuna couldn't help himself. He started to panic. He didn't want to feel his heart clenching with pain and longing. He didn't want to hear that Yamamoto still worried about him—still _cared_. It made it harder to resist. But he had to! "S-Stop! Let me go—_please_! Get off me!"

Before the other man could reply both were startled when the front door was suddenly kicked in, a fuming Haru charging in with pepper spray in one hand and her cell phone in the other. "Release Tsuna-san! Or Haru will—w-will... hahi?"

Haru froze at the sight she was met with, both hands falling to her sides as she took in that the man on Tsuna wasn't Hibari. What was going on?

"H-Haru!" Tsuna gasped at the sight of the woman, unable to believe that she had just kicked a door in. _Hibari's_ door.

"Tsuna-san? What is—w-who is that?" Haru asked as she eyed the dark haired man with caution, body tensing in case she needed to defend her friend from this person.

The two men looked at each other before Yamamoto quietly got up, pulling Tsuna to his feet a second later.

"Yamamoto Takeshi." The swordsman smiled while stepping forward to greet Haru until she glowered at him, raising her pepper spray once more. He stopped in his tracks, holding his hands up.

At that sight Tsuna wanted to laugh. It was—Haru was... "Haru what are you doing here?"

"Ah!" Haru turned her attention to the brunette, frowning lightly. "Tsuna-san was taking so long in coming back! Haru tried calling but there was no answer so Haru worried that Tsuna-san was being kept a-against his... will."

Tsuna went red once again at those words and when Yamamoto turned to give him a weird look. He couldn't do this! He couldn't talk to Yamamoto with Haru around and he couldn't talk to Haru with Yamamoto around. So...

"Y-Yamamoto... can we talk later? Please?" He questioned lightly, turning to look at his friend with pleading eyes. "I promise."

The swordsman did not look happy but, after a moment of thought, seemed to give in. "I suppose. I should probably go check on... things anyway. I expect a call by tomorrow."

Tsuna gave a nervous nod to show his understanding before watching as his friend collected his sword. He tensed a little when Yamamoto walked up to him, staring down at him before surprising him with a small kiss to the side of his mouth. Shock and instinct caused him to push the taller man away. Yamamoto just gave him an apologetic smile before leaving.

Haru watched all of this with surprise as the tall dark haired man left before turning her attention to Tsuna.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Tsuna frowned and walked over to the door, swinging it a little and watching as it creaked brokenly on its hinges. "Y-You broke it... Hibari-san is going to be so mad."

Haru blinked before frowning with slight agitation. "Why should Tsuna-san care? Hibari-san is—"

"Haru, stop. We've... worked it out." Tsuna said lightly as he tried to see if there was any way the door could be fixed without a professional.

Haru just stared at him in silence for a minute or two until a look of complete disbelief fell over her face. "_Worked it out_? Hibari-san was abusive and—"

"It wasn't like that!" He quickly defended though he could see where Haru was coming from. It was something he would need to talk to Hibari about later. "He was just angry and it got the better of him."

"That doesn't make it right!" Haru argued back, crossing her arms over her chest awkwardly since she had yet to put her cell phone and pepper spray away.

Sighing lightly he touched her arm gently and nodded slowly. "I know that. Hibari-san—I'm sure he does too."

"Tsuna-san is just going to... _forgive_ him?" She asked in a soft voice, large brown eyes staring into his as though begging him to rethink that decision. "What about before? And asking for a place to—"

"I love him. And he—h-he wants to be together..." He mentally frowned when he realized that Hibari had never said that he loved him. Of course maybe Hibari wasn't sure of that yet or the feelings weren't quite that strong. "He said we could go slow... I want that. I don't know if it will work out in the end but I want to try."

"But—but—" She tried to argue halfheartedly, worried for her friend.

"I can't explain it. He's really not like that all the time—_really_. Hibari-san can actually be very nice and... a-and when I'm with him it just feels—" He didn't get a chance to finish before Haru was throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, pressing her lips firmly to his.

His eyes widened, stunned, but before he could move his hands to push her away she was pulling back on her own with watery eyes. "Tsuna-san is—"

"What's going on here?"

The two jumped a little before turning to the doorway to see Kusakabe standing there with a small frown, looking from the door to between the two of them.

"Kabe-san!" Tsuna answered as he took a few steps back from Haru. "Where's Hibari-san?"

"What happened to the door?" Kusakabe asked instead as he reached a hand out and carefully examined the broken wood.

"Haru kicked it!" The woman declared with pride as she puffed out her chest a little. "If Tsuna-san is in trouble then no door will stand in Haru's way!"

Kusakabe arched a brow at those words while Tsuna looked at his friend with his own raised brows before smiling lightly and shaking his head a little. Only to then remember that Hibari would probably go crazy if he saw it.

"Where's Hibari-san?" He asked of the older man once more while looking over the taller man's shoulder.

"He had something to do for a bit. He'll be back later..." Kusakabe answered as he finally turned his attention to the brunette and smiled a little before waggling his eye brows. "Is there something you need him for?"

Tsuna went red at that suggestive comment, quickly looking away. "N-No—d-do you think we'll have time to fix the door before he comes home?"

"Hmm." Turning his attention back to the door Kusakabe took it in, along with the surrounding frame, before nodding slowly. "Maybe. Depends on how fast Kyou-san is. Of course we've had to fix doors before and it doesn't take _too_ long."

Nodding his understanding Tsuna looked around for a second before remembering that he now needed to get his stuff back from Haru's. "Er... do you think you could call someone while I go with Haru to get my... things?"

Kusakabe stared before shaking his head a little. "I'll call someone but you wait here for them while _I_ go with Miura-san."

"Eh? Why can't I go to get—" Tsuna started to ask, a little offended, until the taller man held up a hand to silence him.

"Like I said. I don't know how long Kyou-san will be. If it doesn't take too long then you should be here, waiting for him, when he returns. After all it is something to do with you—don't tell him I said that though!" Kusakabe answered with a small smile as he started pulling out his phone.

"M-Me?" Tsuna stuttered with surprise before flushing with pleasure and slight shyness. "Hibari-san is planning something... for _me_?"

"Well you two _are_ together now—aren't you?" Kusakabe couldn't help teasing, grinning widely when the kid went an adorable red.

"I s-suppo—wait! H-He told you?" Tsuna didn't know why he suddenly felt embarrassed to have it pointed out like that. Maybe it was just because it was Kusakabe.

"He didn't need to tell me after what I could have walked in on in Kyou-san's room earlier!" The older man teased with mirth, laughing loudly at the reaction he got.

Tsuna squeaked as he quickly looked away, unable to believe that Kusakabe had just said that! How embarrassing! So he knew what they were doing in there? "Ah—"

"Can we go now?" Haru suddenly demanded impatiently, arms crossed over her chest as she avoided both of their eyes with a sort of pained expression.

Tsuna couldn't help feeling bad as Kusakabe sobered, nodding slowly as his own light guilt bit into him.

"Yeah. We can go now. I'll call the people on the way, Tuna. Just stay here and wait for them... okay?" Kusakabe spoke up after a few seconds of silence, waiting until he received a confirmation nod from the brunette before leaving.

Haru started to follow only to pause as she was just passing through the doorway. "Don't worry about coming into the shop today..."

"Huh? But—" He was confused by that but didn't get a chance to question her on it before she was cutting him off.

"It's fine. Just... just for today." She said lightly before continuing on her way. Tsuna watched her go with a curious frown.

Haru met Kusakabe at the building's front doors before following him to a car. They rode along in silence until they arrived at their destination. She led him to her apartment and was just showing him Tsuna's bags when the first sniffle was made, then another. And another... until she was left crying awkwardly.

Giving her a sympathetic look, Kusakabe ignored the bags in favor of offering some comfort to the woman by patting her shoulder gently. "You may not believe me... but I _am_ sorry that you are hurting."

Haru fell quiet at those words for a few minutes before sniffling again. Turning large watery eyes to the taller man she choked out a shaky, "P-Promise."

He blinked with slight confusion at that word. "Promise?"

She nodded, wiping at her eyes while composing herself with deep breaths. "Yes. Promise that Kabe-san won't allow Hibari-san to hurt Tsuna-san anymore."

"Ah—I don't know if I can—" Kusakabe tried to explain that he wasn't in control of Hibari's actions until Haru clung to the front of his coat.

"Promise!" She pleaded while tugging on his coat a little. "Tsuna-san shouldn't be hit just because he loves Hibari-san and lets him do whatever he wants to him!"

Unable to stifle it, he saw that he offended Haru a little when he actually laughed lightly before he caught her hands and gently pulled them away. "I don't know what you _think_ goes on but Tuna doesn't allow things he doesn't want. I also don't think you have to worry much... the kid from before and the kid now are different. With this change in their relationship I don't think he will tolerate any kind of Kyou-san's abuse anymore."

"So he _does_ abuse him?" Haru gasped in alarm, hands gripping at the front of her own coat.

"Wha—no! I... that came out wrong!" He quickly corrected, mentally wincing at the unintentional worry he had caused. "He doesn't—really! It's a little hard to explain. You'd have to see them together to understand..."

"Oh?" She replied lightly while looking away with a small frown.

Sighing heavily while rubbing a hand down his face he met brown eyes evenly and tried to reassure her. "They'll be fine. I can't guarantee that they'll never strike out at each other in a moment of anger but it's not like it's a common occurrence. And if the day ever comes where Kyou-san... and Tsuna can't defend himself then I will do my best to step in and stop it. Promise."

Haru stared at him for a minute before her eyes lit up while she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Thank you!"

Surprise was shown clearly in his expression but luckily Haru didn't see it. After shaking it off he smiled a little and hugged back. When she pulled back just a little he was curious as to what her intention was before he was left blushing when she pressed an affectionate kiss to his cheek.

**xXx**

"Tuna!"

Tsuna looked up from where he had been watching a repairman work on the door. He smiled at his friend when he saw the taller man enter with his bags in hand. "Kabe-san! Thank you!"

He took the bags when they were handed to him and went to put them away, Kusakabe following and offering to help since there wasn't much else to do at the moment. They were just finishing up with cleaning up the room when Hibari's voice sounded from the entry, calling for Kusakabe. Heart jumping at the sound, Tsuna quickly got to his feet and unintentionally pushed Kusakabe out of the way to get to other man. Something Kusakabe found amusing.

"Hibari-san!" He greeted happily when the taller man came into view. He was about to approach him so he could touch him in some kind of way only to pause when Hibari turned toward him and gave him a displeased look.

"What happened to my door?" He asked lightly, a few shopping bags hanging from his hands as the repairman eyed him with caution.

"Oh! Uh..." Tsuna didn't know what to say. Should he tell him the truth? But he didn't want Hibari to get mad. Also he didn't want to have to discuss _why_ Haru had thought it necessary to kick the door in. He was sure that Hibari wouldn't like the thought of someone else on top of him and he wasn't ready to talk about how he and his friend were connected.

Of course... he didn't want to start this relationship with even more lying than he had to already.

"H-Haru thought she heard something different from what was happening and k-kicked it in—please don't be mad! I'll pay for it and she won't—" He started to stutter out, figuring that it was best to get it over with quickly only to be cut off when a gentle hand touched his hair and silenced him.

Looking up he was relieved to see that Hibari's displeasure had disappeared, though he now seemed a little suspicious.

"And why was she here?" The taller man questioned him as he took him by the arm and led him to the kitchen so as to get out of the repairman's way.

"S-She came to check up on me. I... I went to her place after I—after I left here." He admitted with a light blush, slightly concerned at sharing that.

Hibari's grip tightened for a few seconds before his arm was released. "I see."

"T-That's only because she's my only friend and I was really mad at you a-and hurt and she seemed liked the best option to turn to! So don't think it's because I like her like _that _or any—" He hastened to explain, not wanting Hibari to think something that wasn't true thus led to them separating, before being silenced by a rough kiss.

He immediately opened his mouth to Hibari's demanding tongue, leaning in to his touch when his cheek was touched lightly. Before too much could happen with the kiss, however, Hibari was pulling away and turning his attention to setting the bags down on the table. He was suddenly curious as to what was inside them.

"What's that?" He asked without hesitation while walking over for a better look. He was stopped when Hibari held out a hand to his chest.

"Not now. Instead make some tea. I want to talk." Hibari explained before gently pushing him off to do his task.

He slowly moved to do as told, watching with interest when Hibari moved to talk quietly to Kusakabe. He wanted to know what they were saying. Was it about him? Or maybe the door? Could it be about what Hibari had planned for him? With that thought he moved a little more quickly to get the tea done. He wanted to know what it was!

By the time he had finished the tea and laid out some snacks he thought Hibari might like—not sure if he had eaten yet or not—the repairs to the door had been finished and Kusakabe had left to go do... whatever it was that he did when on his own. He brought the tea and snacks out to the living room where Hibari sat waiting for him. Serving Hibari, and blushing at the thought of how it felt like he was a housewife, he was just moving to sit next to the older man when he was stopped. Hibari shook his head and pointed to the love seat.

A feeling of rejection shot through him before he could stop it. Quietly moving to sit where he had been directed he tried not to show how much that had hurt him. Apparently Hibari saw it anyway.

"Don't make that face. I just want temptation at a distance." Hibari explained lightly, attention on his tea cup.

He was just about to question what was meant by that when Hibari started speaking once more.

"That aside... as I have said before; we need to talk." Hibari took a silent sip of tea after that before looking up so their eyes met, a jolt going down his spine. He now understood what was meant by temptation. "Mainly about what we expect from each other and this... relationship."

"O-Okay..." He agreed quietly while preparing his own cup of tea.

"First off... I want you here." Hibari started off after another sip of tea, a professional edge in his tone that made Tsuna smile behind his own tea cup. "Not with that woman and not on your own. Here."

"I want that too." Tsuna answered once Hibari had fallen silent, seemingly waiting for a response.

"I want you to tell that woman clearly that we are now _together_ and that she should back off." Hibari bit out a little more roughly than he had meant to.

"I'll tell Haru but I want you to not be so possessive." Tsuna countered, setting his tea down. "I don't want to have to constantly worry that the way I interact with my friends is going to make you mad."

"Then don't do things that you know will annoy me." Hibari answered shortly.

"I can't control how other people act and it's not like I am going to run off with her anyway! I l-like... you." He grew annoyed with himself when he blushed at his last words, feeling that the silly action took away some of his... power?

Luckily, though, it seemed to quiet Hibari on that subject—even if it was just for now.

"I expect you to be faithful." Hibari added quietly, silvery blue eyes narrowing.

"I expect you to be faithful too!" Tsuna returned with a hard edge before stifling a small laugh when Hibari's expression fell into a minutely surprised one. "And when we s-sleep together... don't make me feel bad about it the next day!"

The surprised expression came back followed by a slightly apologetic one before Hibari got to his feet and walked the few steps to the love seat, sitting next to him and pulling him into a light kiss. The '_I'm sorry_' was understood even if it wasn't said.

"And no more hitting... or I can't stay with you." He whispered after pulling back a little so he could meet Hibari's eyes.

"Okay." The word was barely audible but he heard it and it made him smile before pressing another kiss to warm lips. They remained joined for a few seconds until Hibari pulled back a little. "I want... to sleep with you."

"Eh?" Tsuna blushed as he pulled back a little more. He wanted to sleep with him? Like... like _that_?

Seeming to sense his confusion Hibari sat back while arching a brow at him. "As in sleeping arrangements."

"O-Oh... right. I knew that." He laughed with slight embarrassment while pouting a little on the inside. He wouldn't have said no if Hibari had meant it the _other_ way.

A small smirk fell over Hibari's face that made his heart jump with excitement. "Sure."

"Hibari-san..." He whined playfully, not wanting to be teased. His answer to that was to suddenly be pressed back against the love seat, the taller man pressing against him as their faces were brought close together.

"Call me Kyouya." Hibari said lowly as warm breath puffed against his lips.

His name? He wanted him to call him by name! For some reason that made his cheeks heat up—or maybe it was just because he was so close. He could practically taste the older man as his scent and warmth took over his senses. "K-Kyouy—am!"

Hibari's mouth attacked his before he could finish, surprising him at first before he eagerly pressed back and tangled his hands in dark hair. Moans of want soon became a groan of disappointment when Hibari suddenly stopped and pulled back, not meeting his eyes as he got to his feet.

"Hiba—" He started to question in confusion as he pushed himself to sit up only to have the other man cut him off.

"Go... go take a shower." Hibari said lightly as he he turned to look at him again while running a hand through his hair.

Tsuna just blinked, unsure if he should be offended by that or not. He wanted him to take a shower? What? Did he smell or—his brain stuttered to a halt as he realized what it could possibly mean... but it wasn't like it had bothered him before. They hadn't showered the other times. Was it different now? "O-Okay?"

He got to his feet slowly before moving off to the bathroom, throwing curious looks over his shoulder a few times as he went.

Hibari watched him go with a small sigh of relief. It was hard to resist but luckily he had managed it. He had things he wanted to do first before he allowed himself to succumb to his desires. That thought in mind he went back to the kitchen and grabbed some of the bags before going to the brunette's room only to pause in the door way. This soon would be his room no longer—well, at least it wouldn't be where he slept. For now, though, he could continue to use it.

Walking in and going to the bed he pulled out some boxes from the bag before laying out nice clothes for Tsuna to change into once finished with his shower. Deciding to tell Tsuna that the clothes on the bed were the ones he wanted him to change into he went to the bathroom, knocking on the door lightly before opening it. Words failed him, however, the second he opened his mouth when light whimpering moans reached his ears over the running of water followed by a shuddering gasp.

He knew those sounds. So did his body, it seemed, as it responded when another soft gasp sounded. Before he could give his body a command it was already moving toward the shower, where he pushed the curtain aside and a small gasp of his own came to his lips at the sight he was met with. The brunette was naked, wet, and was—something in him snapped. Once again it was proven that only that man could make him lose his control like this when shocked brown eyes opened to meet his before widening more when he pounced on the smaller body.

He didn't mind the water now soaking into his clothes as he pinned the shorter man to the wall, his hands slipping a little on the wet and soapy skin before managing to get a grip on an arm and a hip while his mouth latched onto a still gasping one. Their tongues tangled for a few seconds before Tsuna turned his head away to pant for air. He allowed the shorter man to catch his breath while he trailed his hands over a slick wet body, attention soon caught by something hard pressing against his leg.

Tsuna's soft gasp when he took the heated piece of flesh in hand and teased it with slow strokes had shivers tickling his spine. He still wasn't really sure why he liked the sound of Tsuna's voice so much or _why_ it effected him like it did. It didn't take long for the brunette to reach release, his essence spurting warmly onto his hand while the shorter man muffled his moans with his hand and looked away in embarrassment.

He was just about to press a soothing kiss to a bare shoulder when he was instead surprised as Tsuna suddenly came out of his embarrassed shell, caramel eyes meeting his before he was suddenly working at his pants by first undoing his belt then the button and zipper. Once the smaller man had his pants undone he turned his attention to his neck, pressing his own kisses and light nips against his now soaked skin while his hands pushed drenched fabric from his body.

Allowing his new lover to do as he pleased he turned his attention to his hand for a few seconds before bringing his free one to a slippery hip, trailing down to a toned leg until he could get a grip on a smooth thigh. Once he had it he pulled the leg up, careful not to knock the shorter man off balance, and brought the limb to rest against his body while he used his other hand to search out the place he now wanted to fill.

"Hi-Hibari-san..." Tsuna gasped lowly, hands trembling a little as he undid the buttons on the taller man's shirt, when he felt questing fingers brush against his entrance.

"Kyouya. Call me Kyouya..." Hibari reminded him with a husky voice.

"Kyo... Kyouya—ah!" A small whimper escaped when those questing fingers suddenly invaded him a little roughly.

With every hurt that Hibari made him feel he would bite down sharply on the other's neck or down his throat. He was a little happy when the taller man didn't seem to mind, seeming to take it as a cue not to hold back. Soon Hibari himself was inside of him, pinning him a little roughly against the wall as he panted hotly against his neck. It was a slightly awkward position for him—at least one he had never been in before—with one foot resting on the edge of the tub while his other leg was pressed firmly to his lover's hip.

Even though it was awkward it still felt amazing. Of course maybe it was just because they were in the shower. Or maybe it was just Hibari. The only regret he had was that the feel of Hibari's wet body moving against his brought him to the edge a little more quickly than he would have liked. Before he could even _try_ to hold it back he was tensing then shuddering and moaning loudly.

Hibari cursed softly in pleasure when he felt his sated lover tense around him before growing slightly annoyed when it was suddenly made more difficult for him to find his own release as the wet body he was thrusting into became limp and heavier which made it harder to keep their position. When his next two thrusts didn't do anything for him he reached back to turn the shower off before hoisting Tsuna into his arms and carrying him to his room.

Once he got the brunette to his bed he dropped him gently onto it before stepping back to slip his soaked shirt off, bringing it back to the bathroom quickly. When he came back to his room he couldn't help smirking when he saw Tsuna on his hands and knees, trying to pull the duvet back—probably so he could climb under it. Still needing to find his own release he wasted no time in pouncing once more.

Not hearing Hibari come up behind him, Tsuna was taken—literally—by surprise when the larger man suddenly gripped his hips in strong hands, holding him in place as he was entered with a hard thrust. He cried out loudly, arms trembling a little before collapsing under him when his body was jerked forward with the force of the dark haired man's new thrusts.

It only took a few minutes before Tsuna was moaning and speaking incoherently as his legs and hips were held in place by Hibari's legs on his and arms planted firmly against the front of his thighs, his chest pinned to the mattress by Hibari's own upper body pressing against his back. It was a little uncomfortable but the constant stimulation to his prostate and his lover growling passionately against his ear while he clung to mussed sheets with one hand, the other tangled tightly in inky black locks, helped make up for it.

He was just starting to feel another orgasm build when Hibari was suddenly gasping his name, his movements shaky with release before collapsing on top of him. He grunted lightly under the added weight, squirming a little until it was easier to breathe before sighing softly in momentary content as he caught his breath.

About to fall asleep under the now comforting weight, heat, and smell he was instead brought back to consciousness when he felt kisses pressed along the back of his neck then down his spine before Hibari nudged his way back inside. A small whimper escaped his throat at the feel before he was soothed with a slow and gentle pace, soft kisses pressed anywhere there was bare skin.

Sighing softly he moaned his acceptance, realizing it was going to be a long night.

**xxXXxx**

Tsuna awoke to a warm hand stroking over the bare skin of his arm and back, the feel bringing a small smile to his lips before he opened his eyes slowly. His gaze met steel blue and his cheeks went a light pink as he recalled what had happened after his shower. He was reminded even more when he tried to stretch out and his muscles twinged painfully which caused a pained groan to slip past his lips. While being taken three times seemed to sate his libido his body obviously protested that much abuse in one night.

It was even more uncomfortable when his bladder decided it needed to be relieved too. Now. Groaning once more he started to push himself up only to fall back onto the bed a second later in defeat. A pout found his lips when he heard a small laugh come from his partner. Turning so their eyes could meet once more he glared lightly. "What's so funny?"

Hibari had the nerve to look unabashed as he answered with, "You."

"So happy my pain amuses you..." He muttered before smiling to himself at the playful air between them. It was more than welcome after the last two times when things were awkward and turned out bad between them.

"That's not it..." Hibari answered as he sat up, sliding a hand through sienna hair gently before moving to straddle the back of his _lover's_ thighs. Only a sheet kept them from being completely skin on skin.

"W-What are you doing?" Tsuna squeaked when he felt Hibari climb on top of him, pinning him down when he tried to squirm free.

"Relax..." Hibari answered in a soothing tone before bringing his hands to the brunette's lower back where he started up a gentle massage, taking care whenever the man under him would hiss in pain or pushing harder when he would sigh in relief as experienced fingers did their job.

The touches soon turned less innocent when arousing moans started to fall from the brunette's lips but before they could go too far Hibari was distracted by his cell phone buzzing, wanting his attention. Sighing in light frustration he collected his phone. When he saw that it was Dino he quickly got to his feet, not minding his nudity, before leaving the room to take the call in a more private place.

Tsuna watched the dark haired man go with a small pout as he rolled over onto his back. The massage had felt really good—even more so when Hibari's wonderful hands had started to wander. Face heating up a little he tried to ignore those kinds of thoughts. As much as he wouldn't mind going another round with the amazing body... his really wasn't up for it at the moment. Which brought him to the fact that he would have to call in to Haru. Great. How was he going to explain this to her? Maybe he should just say that he was sick?

He wasn't able to come up with too many thoughts before Hibari came back, sighing lightly. When their eyes met Hibari's brows furrowed lightly before he strode to the bed, pinning him down to it as his mouth was caught in a hard kiss for a few seconds before the dark haired man was pulling back.

"I have to leave you for a bit. There is something I have to tend to... I will return as soon as I can. After all... we never got to what I had planned last night. We can do that today." Hibari explained while brushing some hair from caramel eyes.

Tsuna blinked before shaking his head mentally then nodding. "Ah, okay."

Hibari nodded back before leaving the room once more to take a shower.

Tsuna stayed where he was for a minute before pushing himself to sit up slowly, settling in a position that didn't cause him too much discomfort. Courage failing when he attempted to call Haru he just sent her a text instead, telling her that he was unable to come in today due to not feeling one hundred percent and that he was really sorry.

He was relieved, and a little confused, when Haru replied that it was okay. She understood before adding that she would ask Kusakabe to take his shift for a little while. He thought about telling her that the older man might not be able to if Hibari needed him but then figured that she could find that out herself when she got ahold of him.

Remembering that he had yet to call Yamamoto he was just about to dial the swordsman's number when Hibari came back, fresh from his shower and looking positively delicious with water droplets trailing down his skin and a low towel teasing him by covering what lay beneath.

Mouth going dry he swallowed thickly before looking away with heated cheeks. What was _wrong_ with him? Hibari was not a piece of meat for him to drool over lustily! It didn't help that his hormones seemed directly connected to the older man. It wasn't something he really had experienced before. Maybe it was just the excitement of the new relationship. After all once he had first slept with Gokudera he had been eager to feel that pleasure again... of course it hadn't been like this.

The light rustle of cloth caught his attention suddenly, like Hibari had just called his name. Turning his attention back to his new lover he felt his eyes widened as his pulse quickened when the towel was removed so the man could dress. Before he could stop it a whimper of want climbed its way out of his throat, embarrassing him further when Hibari's attention was brought to him at the sound.

Blushing, he quickly look away while nervously fisting his hands in the sheet pooled at his waist. "S-Sorry?"

The sound of cloth sliding over skin was heard followed by the feel of the dark haired man climbing onto the bed. He was just turning to face him when he was caught by light surprise at warm lips brushing against his.

"You don't have to apologize... Tsuna." Hibari breathed lowly before pressing another light kiss.

His breath hitched at his name. It was something he was still getting use to. When the kisses became a little more heated he thought that Hibari would probably have his with him before leaving only to be disappointed when the other suddenly pulled away and moved to finish getting dressed like nothing had happened. He watched with a small pout before being reminded by his bladder that he still had to pee. Sighing lightly he moved carefully to get up, happily finding that he could move with a little more ease after the massage.

Making it to his feet just as Hibari finished dressing he wrapped the sheet a little more securely around his body before stepping toward the door only to have his movements halted when a larger body blocked his path.

"What are you doing?" Hibari asked as his brows furrowed in light displeasure at the sight of the brunette wincing lightly. He should be relaxing!

"Bathroom." Tsuna answered, arching a brow at the question. "My bladder demands release and a hot bath sounds ni—"

He ended in a squeak when he was suddenly lifted off of his feet and carried to the bathroom.

"K-Kyouya? Kyouya—I can wa—" He started to protest unless he was cut off once more when another hard kiss was pressed to his lips, a demanding tongue forcing its way inside a few seconds later. He was so into the kiss that he didn't even know he had been set back onto his feet until Hibari slowly pulled away and he fell against him.

A gentle hand found his hair once more, petting lightly before Hibari was stepping back. "I shouldn't be too long."

With that he turned and left the bathroom only to come back a few seconds later with Hibird in hand.

"I'll leave him here with you." He was told as Hibird was set by the sink before the taller man left again.

Hibird met his gaze and he smiled awkwardly at the bird, not really sure why, before walking over to the tub to get the water running. Once that task was done he dropped the towel then moved to relieve his bladder. When the tub was filled enough he grinned before turning the water off and climbing in, sighing happily when it felt good on his aches.

**xXx**

"Tsuna?" Hibari called as he entered his entryway, closing the door behind him with a small smile. A smile was welcome after the fight he had had when he had met with Dino. Apparently the blonde had to go tend to Vongola business and offered to take him along—which, of course, he had to refuse. He didn't think the brunette would be too happy if he had left. This started a small argument, many things falling into it, before Dino stomped away.

He did feel a little bad, refusing Dino again, but not so much when it came to the reason. Apparently it was time for Vongola to choose their new official leader and he didn't really see how he could help in that. It's wasn't like he knew anyone worthy enough to be the leader of that family.

"Here!" Tsuna's voice answered, sounding from the bedroom area.

Taking off his shoes he made his way over there, finding the younger man in the laundry room, tending to the bedding they had soiled with their passion the previous night. His heart jumped a little at the sight, memories from their union coming back to him. He became annoyed with himself when he couldn't help letting his eyes trail to Tsuna's backside when the brunette bent over to carefully stuff the sheet in the dryer.

He felt his body grow warm when his eyes then trailed lower, past where sleeping shorts ended, taking in toned thighs and the bruises that marred pale skin from where he had gripped a little too tightly in the heat of the moment.

"Uh... you're kind of freaking me out—is something wrong?"

Snapping out of his thoughts he moved to see Tsuna kneeling a little behind the dryer door, like it would offer him protection, staring at him with a slightly apprehensive look.

"No. Sorry. Just thinking." Hibari answered with a soft cough, happy that he was able to hide his embarrassment pretty well. "That aside... get dressed."

Tsuna blinked his confusion before furrowing his brows lightly. "Get dressed?"

"Yes. The clothes should still be on the bed." Hibari answered lightly as he walked over and gently moved the brunette aside before finishing the laundry up himself.

"Okay..." Tsuna answered slowly before moving to do as told, collecting Hibird from the top of the dryer as he went. Hibird chirped happily, rubbing a feathery head against his hand.

**xXx**

"Tsuna-love!" Mamma called happily as she came to their private table and pulled the young man into a tight hug before he could even get fully to his feet, squishing him against her ample bosom. Cuddling him warmly she turned her eyes toward Hibari. "This better mean what I think it does."

In a random act of shyness Hibari looked away, though nodded lightly. Mamma smiled brightly before cooing like a mother does when she thinks her children are being exceptionally adorable. Pulling Tsuna back so she could get a good look at him she ended up frowning lightly when she saw the bruise on his cheek.

"Oh? What happened here?" She questioned in a neutral tone though she turned slight accusing eyes on the dark haired man as a gentle hand touched the cheek with motherly concern.

"Ah! U-Uh... um..." Tsuna stuttered, suddenly embarrassed and not quite sure what to say. He didn't want it to come out wrong and have Mamma think things that weren't true.

"I hit him."

Both Mamma and Tsuna turned surprised looks on Hibari at his words, the older woman's hand dropping from the brunette's face.

"But—" Mamma started with a small frown as she looked back to the bruised cheek.

"Mamma, please. It's our business." Tsuna spoke over her softly, eyes glued to his feet.

"Tsuna—" Mamma tried again only to be cut off once more.

"What happens between us is for us to deal with. It's _our_ relationship." Tsuna said a little more firmly this time, caramel eyes catching hers. He smiled a little when she gave him a look kind of like the one Haru had given when. "Don't worry... if it happens again I won't stand for it."

Mamma glared for a minute before sighing and giving in. Hugging Tsuna once more she asked what they wanted before the two ate together, Tsuna blushing and wondering to himself if this was suppose to be a date—blushing more when he realized that he hadn't thought of that before now.

After eating they chatted with Mamma a little more before going home. After changing into something more casual and comfortable Tsuna went to Hibari's room only to pause in the door way when he caught sight of Hibari changing as well. Seeing the exposed skin made his hands twitch with the desire to touch.

"Would you like a massage?" He questioned lightly before stifling a small laugh when he saw Hibari twitch in surprise.

After sliding the shirt he had been changing into on Hibari turned to Tsuna, eyes narrowing a little. How the hell had he approached without him sensing it? "What?"

"Would—w-would you like a massage?" Tsuna asked again, willing his cheeks not to turn red.

Arching a brow Hibari chose to answer that by slowly sitting down on the bed before giving the brunette a waiting look.

Tsuna made his way over and climbed onto the bed, moving behind Hibari and letting his hand move along the warm body. He tried to keep focused on his task but couldn't deny that he kept getting distracted by the other man's scent and heat. It wasn't until warm hands grabbed his arm that he noticed that he had, at some point, slowed in massaging and was now pressing against the taller man's body with his own while nuzzling into the side of his neck.

Before he could jerk back in embarrassment he was pulled over Hibari's shoulder, landing half on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Hibari asked him lightly.

"Massa—" Tsuna tried to answer with a nervous laugh.

"You suck." Hibari stated bluntly before sliding a hand down between the brunette's thighs. "Why don't you just come out and say what it is that you want."

Their eyes met, a heated look passing between the two, before Tsuna found his voice and pounced with a whispered, "You."

Their lips met hungrily as hands found their way under clothes, stroking along warm flesh. When Hibari's hands found their way down to his thighs and hips Tsuna moved his body so that he was straddling the taller man, both seeming to like this position when their hips came into contact. Breaking the kiss a few minutes later, Tsuna turned his attention to pressing light kisses over Hibari's face before trailing them down his neck as his own neck and shoulder were attacked by sharp teeth and bruising sucks.

When just kissing and touching weren't enough for the two Tsuna allowed Hibari to guide his hips into a slow undulation, shocks of pleasure nearly making him purr happily. As their breathing quickened into shallow pants shared between them Tsuna made himself become more bold, moving his hips a little more quickly while pressing down more firmly. Unable to help feeling pleased with himself when the taller man arched into his movements he leaned down to hide his smile against a now sweat dampened neck.

As the scents of lavender and green tea reached his nose he couldn't resist nuzzling into the warm skin, breathing in more deeply. Unsure if it was just the moment, or if it was something he always felt, but Hibari had the best smell ever. It comforted and aroused him. It made him feel safe and at home. Where there was that scent there was Hibari and where there was Hibari he—

Brows furrowing in pleasure as he closed his eyes tightly, he clung to any part of his lover he could reach when his hips suddenly took on a life of their own and broke their rhythm by bucking at a frenzied pace as he came. Once finished he slumped against the body under his, panting softly, until he felt Hibari still hard with need.

Sitting up slowly he moved so that he sitting on top of the taller man's thighs, a curious hand sliding it's way into Hibari's pants. Heated brown eyes moved to Hibari's face when a small gasp escaped the man under him at the same time his hand found what it was looking for. Pulling the hard flesh from it's confines he gave a few testing strokes, eyes taking in Hibari's expression. Once he found a pace that made the other close his eyes in pleasure while biting at his bottom lip Tsuna turned his attention to his hand.

Mouth going dry at the sight he was met with, his cheeks heated a little as he was hit with a sudden urge and didn't bother to fight it. Leaning down a little he stilled his hand so he could press his tongue to the head of his lover's arousal. He was startled a second later when Hibari suddenly jerked under him, cursing softly in his own surprise, followed by something sticky hitting his cheek. He felt his face go red when he heard his name gasped softly, a few more spurts hitting his skin before silvery blue eyes opened to meet his.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Hibari sat up slowly, taking his sheet in hand and gently wiped at his face, pressing a lingering kiss to a heated cheek once finished. When a sudden feeling of shyness came over him he wrapped his arms around the dark haired man's neck, hugging him tightly as he hid his face and decided that he never wanted to let go.

**xxXXxx**

Waking up the following morning in Hibari's arms made Tsuna feel warm and safe. Strong arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, holding him tightly to his lover's body. It made him content and realize how special Hibari was to him. Which, unfortunately, made him think about his family and that led to the call he had made to Yamamoto the other day. He had been so nervous when he had called but he didn't want to see what would happen if he didn't call.

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, Yamamoto hadn't been able to talk long. He and Gokudera had a meeting that they had to get to... to choose a new leader for Vongola. The way Yamamoto had said it had left an awkward silence between them until Gokudera started yelling in the background about Yamamoto wasting time talking on phone. Until he found out _who_ it was that he was talking to. Then it was about how he had dared to go through his things and then that he had dared to talk to him... There was a quick apology from Gokudera once the bomber had taken the phone from the swordsman before he explained he would call later and hung up.

Snuggling in even closer to his still sleeping beau he sighed lightly while resisting a frown. A new leader? A new boss. For Vongola. Obviously he knew that this had to happen but that didn't stop a very small part of him from disliking the idea.

He was soon distracted from his thoughts by the sound of his cell phone vibrating. Pouting at the thought of leaving the warmth he was cuddled into he sighed lightly before scooting to the edge of the bed, locating his phone amongst the pile of clothes on the floor. Looking at the screen he saw it was a text from Haru who was wondering if he was coming in today. He replied with a quick 'yes' before setting his phone aside then turning to face Hibari once more.

He smiled fondly at the sleeping face. It was still a little weird to think about all that had happened that had led him here, to this moment. Shaking those thoughts away he decided to get up and get ready since he wasn't tired anymore. Rolling onto his stomach he was just about to push himself up when he felt a warm body slide over his, pinning him down to the mattress. He tried to squirm free only to receive a sharp bite on his shoulder in warning.

"Ow! What was that for?" He complained as he moved to roll onto his back, a little annoyed when this was something Hibari allowed. It didn't take long to understand why when he was pinned down once more and the dark haired man managed to situate his body between his legs.

"Waking me up." Was mumbled against his throat before the sting of teeth biting down followed, hips pushing down into his.

A startled gasp was pulled from his lips at the two different sensations hitting him. "H-How is that my fault?"

"Stop moving around so much." Was Hibari's short answer before he found his pulse and attacked it with teasing kisses and arousing nips.

"S-S-Stop! I have to get ready t-to go into the shop with Har—ah!" He forced himself to protest even though his body willingly awoke to the stimulation.

Hibari didn't heed him at all. Instead the taller man moved his hips with more force while trailing kisses down to a sensitive nipple.

"You're evil..." He whimpered before gasping lightly in pleasure.

"Take your punishment." Hibari smirked at him before focusing only on his task.

**xXx**

"Hello Tsuna-san!" Haru called with a smile at the brunette's arrival, giving him a small wave before turning her attention back to her phone call.

"Hey Haru. Sorry..." He trailed off from his apology at arriving a little late—all thanks to Hibari—when he noticed that his friend was occupied with her phone. She nodded her agreement to something before giggling cutely and blushing. He stared for a moment before leaving to sign in.

It was as he was coming back down the stairs that he learned who she was talking to—and it piqued his interest a little.

"Okay! Let's go tonight!" Haru beamed before nodding to something that was being said. "At eight then! Later Kabe-san!"

"Kabe-san?" Tsuna questioned as he walked over to the check out counter with a curious expression.

"Ah! Y-Yes. Kabe-san and Haru are going to a wine sampling party." She answered with a light blush though acted like it was nothing.

"Wine... sampling?" Tsuna repeated with curiosity as he watched his friend with interest.

"Kabe-san chose it. Last time Haru got to choose." Haru answered as she gathered the fabric from the check out counter that she had placed there while talking on the phone.

"Last time?" He asked with even more interest, brows rising slightly.

"It's nothing!" Haru said quickly before taking her materials and going up the stairs.

Tsuna watched her go before laughing a little. Why was she acting like that—unless... was there something going on between them? No. No, he wouldn't believe it. It just seemed too... strange. When Haru came back down the stairs his mischievous side took over and he couldn't help playfully teasing her.

Only to regret it when Haru started asking about him and Hibari, probing with embarrassing questions about their sex life that didn't seem to embarrass her at all. Women were evil!

**xxXXxx**

Tsuna awoke the next morning alone. No Hibari, no Hibird. Blinking sleep from his eyes he pushed himself up, looking around the room. He couldn't sense Hibari at all. Getting to his feet, stumbling a little with tiredness, he discovered why when he found a note from his lover in the kitchen along with some breakfast. Apparently he had to go pick up something for work and he would be back a little later. He had brought Hibird too so the little bird could stretch his wings.

Sitting down to eat his breakfast he was about halfway through when Haru called, asking if he wanted to go shopping with her. He was about to tease her by asking why she wasn't asking her new _boyfriend_ but then remembered how she had gotten him back. Also he wasn't sure if Kusakabe had left to go with Hibari.

Agreeing since he had nothing better to do he quickly finished his breakfast. After cleaning up he left Hibari a message of where he was going before getting dressed and setting out to meet his friend. The first place they went to was a bookstore where Haru bought some magazines on fashion and sewing and Tsuna found some comics that caught his interest. Once done at the bookstore Haru drug him to a candle shop where many different and exotic smells tickled his nose.

When he came across scented oil that smelled like Hibari he made the mistake of pointing it out to Haru. Who took that information and proceeded to tease and question him once more until they both left the shop, his face bright red and Haru begging to know what it was like to sleep with someone like Hibari. He only managed to escape without answering after they had eaten lunch and Haru was reminded that she needed to go home and get some sketches done for a commission she had gotten.

Sighing with relief he made his way home, a smile coming to his face when he saw that Hibari was home and reading quietly on the sofa. The dark haired man glanced up when he entered before going back to reading. Closing the door, he quickly slipped out of his shoes and coat before going over to Hibari's side and sitting down next to him, breathing him in.

Like always he smelled wonderful and like usual, well lately, his body responded to Hibari's scent. Moving his head he found a patch of exposed throat before pressing a light kiss to it, breath catching lightly when his lips tingled at the contact. Encouraged when he wasn't pushed away or told to stop he nuzzled into a warm neck before pressing another kiss to the side of a relaxed jaw.

A small pout found his lips when Hibari didn't respond at all. Placing light pecks along the jaw he quickly found his way to slightly parted lips and attacked, one hand moving to dark hair so he could turn the head more towards him. Happiness filled him when Hibari's mouth responded only to be filled with slight confusion a second later when the taller man drew back with an annoyed huff.

"Do you mind? I am _trying_ to read this." Hibari questioned lowly while turning his attention back to his papers.

Unable to help feeling a stab of annoyance of his own he bit out his own reply to that. "Why didn't you just say so from the beginning?"

"It shouldn't have to be spelled out!" The dark haired man snapped aggressively as he threw his papers down onto the coffee table.

Tsuna jumped to his feet, a little out of alarm and a little out of precaution, before moving away slowly. "What is your problem?"

"You irritate me!" Hibari hissed out before he could stop it, mentally wincing once the words were out.

That hurt. He wasn't quite sure why but it did. Growling, he snapped back before stomping away. "Screw you!"

Hibari watched him go with slight annoyance, teeth gritting when he heard a door slam. It took him a few seconds but he resisted the urge to follow and continue the fight... luckily he realized it wouldn't be a good idea and held himself back. Heaving a deep sigh he ran a hand through his hair with light frustration before turning his gaze back onto the papers on his table. It wasn't Tsuna's fault—he shouldn't have snapped like he did. He hadn't meant to either it just kind of came out.

He was frustrated with the papers. The documents he had received from one of Dino's men earlier that day reported on what had been happening so far and how Shimon had seemed to disappear off of the map. He was disappointed that he couldn't figure it all out even though it felt like he knew the answer and just couldn't remember. He was also frustrated that he hadn't sensed something off with Enma when he had been around.

Struggling was not really something he was use to... and then Tsuna came home. From hanging out with Haru. While he knew that he couldn't stop it he couldn't help feeling irritated by it. He was sure nothing would happen between them but it still irked him. He didn't want the woman around what was his while their relationship was still new.

Then he had come to his side, something that had pleased him. He had kissed him, something that pleased him even more. The affection Tsuna touched him with, along with the hint of desire, had his body responding. He wanted to give in to it but he still needed to look over the papers.

Sighing once more while resting his forehead in his hands he knew that he was going to have to apologize later but for now he would have to _try_ to get a little work done.

**xXx**

_Screw it!_ It wasn't like he could concentrate anyway. And he really couldn't figure it out! Maybe if he took a break and came back to it later then things could be looked at from a fresh angle. Also it didn't help that a certain brunette kept popping up in his thoughts. In a way he was disgusted with himself. It was so juvenile. Shaking his head at himself he gathered his papers and got up to put them away when he noticed that the brunette wasn't in the room. Glancing at the bathroom a small frown fell over his face when he realized where he was.

Putting his things away he then went to the guest room, knocking on the door lightly before entering. His eyes fell on the smaller male laying on the bed and facing away from the door with his headphones in. Sighing lightly he walked over and touched a shoulder lightly to see if Tsuna was still awake. Relief washed over him when the brunette turned a little to look at him while pulling an earbud from his ear... only to then be followed by a shot of annoyance when Tsuna saw it was him and and turned away once more, putting the earbud back in with a small snort.

Clenching his jaw he took the chord and pulled it out. "Don't ignore me!"

Sitting up, Tsuna moved away in irritation before glaring up at the standing man. "Unlike you I am going to verbalize what I want: leave me alone!"

Resisting the urge to argue back was hard but he managed it, though he did allow himself to glare back. "Look! About before, I'm so—"

"Don't want to hear it." Tsuna dismissed as he scooted around him and got to his feet.

Hibari had to bite his tongue. Hadn't Mamma and Kusakabe said that if Tsuna didn't want to forgive him right away that he should give him time? They had made it sound easier than it was! Especially with the brunette acting like _that_. Snatching a retreating arm he pulled the shorter man to a stop. "Wait—"

"Let go!" Tsuna growled out lightly while trying to tug his arm free.

"I said wait." He argued back, holding on a little tighter though making sure not to hurt him. The last thing he needed was to leave another bruise that wasn't sexual.

"And _I _said let _go_—" Caramel eyes widened as the brunette was pulled into a rough kiss, an experienced tongue forcing its way into his mouth.

As the shock slowly started to fade Tsuna grew annoyed with himself when he started to give in. It took a few seconds but when he finally gathered the strength he shoved the taller man back.

"Stop! I'm not in the mood. I—" A low whimper formed in his throat when he was pulled into another kiss, warm hands touching his face. _No!_ He wasn't about to let Hibari have what he wanted after the way he had blown him off earlier. Struggling a little, he managed to push the warm hands away before pulling his head back. "I said _no_ Kyouya! I don—"

He froze, heart thumping painfully when a familiar scent reached his nose. One he had not smelled in a while. It was the scent of _him_. Of that man that had been Hibari's lover before him. But... why? Had Hibari gone to see him? Heart thumping another painful beat he couldn't help thinking the worse and then jealousy bit into him.

"Where were you today?" He snapped in full jealous lover glory, caramel glaring into steel blue.

Hibari was taken back by that sudden question. Then irritated. The way he had asked him had his defenses going up. "That's none of your business!"

Wrong thing to say.

"It _is_ if you're cheating!" Tsuna snarled up at him as he stepped into his space.

Hibari glared for a second until what had been said registered. Anger was replaced by confusion. "What?"

"_His_ smell! It's all over you! Why?" The brunette demanded to know while plucking roughly at his shirt for visualization.

Hibari was even more confused. He really didn't know what Tsuna was talking about. He smelled the same. Well, he could smell a little of Dino because of the pap—oh. _Oh!_ Did that mean... Tsuna was—he laughed. He couldn't believe it.

"You're suppose to be _mine_ damnit!" Tsuna yelled through the lump that had formed in his throat while trying to hit the taller man only to have his hands restrained. "Jerk! Let go!"

"So this is what it feels like to be falsely accused. I can now see why it'd get irritating..." Hibari said calmly, forcing the straining hands to the brunette's sides. "I shall take greater care from now on..."

Tsuna ceased struggling to stare up at Hibari with confusion of his own now. "Huh?"

Hibari stared back before a small smirk fell over his lips. He wasn't sure why he was taking this so lightly. Maybe because it was nice to know that he wasn't the only one not that secure in their new relationship. It was also nice to know he wasn't the only one to feel... jealousy. Which meant that what he felt for Tsuna... Tsuna must feel for him as well. He figured this also meant that he could drive Tsuna crazy too and he was pretty sure he knew how to go about it.

"I mean..." He leaned in slowly, smirk growing when it was allowed, and breathed against a sensitive ear. "I have not been unfaithful to you. And that man that you speak of... is quite a bit like that _woman_ you are friends with."

At the mention of Haru he bit down on a soft earlobe, proud of himself when he got a shiver from the brunette.

"We work together." He trailed his hands up Tsuna's arms before brushing his fingertips over a racing pulse. "We are close, like friends... and he wanted more than what I could give him but that's it."

That said he pressed a light kiss to a smooth jaw before stepping into the shorter man's space. He smiled when it worked out perfectly and Tsuna had to cling to him in order to avoid falling backwards. Hands sliding down to clothed hips he pulled the warm body a little closer.

"Would you like me to show you?" He asked with soft playfulness, stepping back so their eyes could meet. He was pleased to see heated caramel framed by flushed skin.

"S-Show?" Tsuna mumbled while leaning into the closeness he had fought against not even five minutes before.

_Too easy!_ Hibari mentally gloated before stepping back to slowly remove his shirt. Tsuna watched with unabashed interest. Once he had his shirt removed he trailed a hand over some of the bite marks his lover had managed to leave on him during their touching and heated moments. "As you can see these are all yours."

"Uh huh..." Tsuna absently agreed, ears going red with embarrassment as he shamelessly stared at the arms, chest, and torso he was beginning to know almost as well as his own. And at the fact that all Hibari had to do was show a little skin and his mouth went dry and his lower belly tingled. Wasn't he suppose to be _mad_ at him?

Eyes on the brunette he trailed his hands down to his pants slowly before arching a curious brow lightly. "Would you like to see more?"

Hands twitching at his sides, wanting to touch but holding back, Tsuna nodded slowly. Hibari didn't even get to slide his pants off all of the way before he was pounced on and tackled to the floor.

**xXx**

So _that_ was why couples liked to fight and then quickly make up? Not that he liked fighting with Hibari... but he did like the making up. Snuggling closer to the body cooling next to his he smiled a little before closing his eyes only to open them a few seconds later when a hand gently shook his shoulder.

"Don't sleep here." Hibari's voice said lowly into his ear causing a shiver to race down his spine.

"Don't want to move..." He mumbled with a tired pout only to be moved anyway when Hibari sat up. Clinging to his lover, not wanting to let go, he was forced to his feet when the taller man climbed to his own.

After Hibari had picked up their clothes he was drug along to Hibari's room before both fell on the bed, only moving to get comfortable, before falling asleep together

**xxXXxx**

"...Wake up..."

Tsuna's eyes fluttered open slowly, confusion filling him as he took in the barely lit room. He was awake? Why was he awake? His answer to that came in the form of hot breath hitting the side of his neck before hungry lips were marking his skin.

"Finally..." Hibari breathed between kisses before biting down where neck and shoulder met.

A soft gasp escaped followed by a low moan when light fingertips danced across his stomach and down between his legs. Blinking a few times he registered what was happening a few seconds later when a warm hand closed around his hardening arousal. He was fondled and teased for a few minutes until Hibari decided to move on.

His body became fully awake when a sharp cry was pulled from his throat at the intrusion he felt from a well oiled hand. Whimpering when his brain registered the pain he tried to close his legs on the arm in order to still the hand only to find himself suddenly arching into the intrusive touching, legs falling apart as wanton moans fell past his lips. Hibari had been quick to find that special bundle.

Gasping pleas and moaned praises were quick to spill from his mouth as he clung to the soft sheet under him, working his hips with Hibari's own busy hand. When the hand suddenly left he whined his protest as his legs shifted restlessly until his beau took the back of his thighs in hand and pulled them apart before pushing his legs up toward his body, holding them in place as he eagerly pushed his way inside his willing body.

Hibari's name fell loudly from parted lips as he bucked up into the body on his, his hands moving to cling to dark hair and the warm skin of his lover's back. He was rough in the treatment of the man on top of him, tugging on his hair and clawing passionately at his skin the more the pleasure built, just as Hibari was rough with him. Each thrust had his limbs trembling for more as he cried out, calling Hibari's name or begging for more or encouraging him to take him as he pleased.

While their rough and frantic pace was something amazing to experience, it had a downside in that neither were able to last for long. Hibari was first to reach orgasm, sending him over the edge soon after as his thighs were gripped tightly and his name was gasped repeatedly with each jerk of forceful hips. His loud cry of release was quickly muffled by a hard kiss, the two left panting into the other's mouth every now and then.

Their postcoital kissing and touching was interrupted by Hibari's cell going off, alerting him to a new message. Checking the time Hibari figured he knew who it was as he pressed one last kiss to a sweaty throat before checking the message. As he thought it was Kusakabe, the man letting him know that he was here.

Replying to let him know that he had received the message he got to his feet slowly before finding some pants to put on so he could go to the bathroom. Just as he was leaving the room he paused in the doorway to tell Tsuna to make sure he put clothes on before leaving the room.

Tsuna frowned with light confusion at that odd message before closing his eyes and sighing happily as his body continued to hum with pleasure. It still boggled his mind as to why it felt so _good_ when he was with Hibari. Was it really the man himself or the situation in which it happened? Was it the environment or just his hormones in their prime, wanting to be satisfied? He was just starting to fall into a light slumber when Hibird's chirping and singing caught his attention.

Had Hibird been taken care of this morning? Listening closely he could hear that Hibari was in the shower. Groaning lightly he pushed himself out of bed, stretching lightly before finding something to put on. Spotting Hibari's shirt he smiled and picked it up, holding it to his nose so he could breathe in that wonderful scent before sliding it on and doing up a few of the buttons. The shirt paired with his own boxers made him feel suitable enough so after brushing his hair from his eyes he went to find the fluff ball.

Only to freeze in surprise when he walked into the kitchen and saw Kusakabe already there, making... coffee. He was here? When did he get here? Did he—he tensed when he saw his friend look over at him before quickly looking away. Wait—d-did he hear—h-had he been there long enough to—

"Kabe-san... h-how long have you been here?" He _tried_ to question casually but his voice quivered with nerves anyway.

"Long... long enough." Kusakabe coughed and answered a little uncomfortably.

Which had Tsuna blushing darkly. He had heard them! How embarrassing! Bringing his hands up to cover his face he groaned lightly, wanting to escape but it wasn't like it would do him any good. Kusakabe already knew. He had heard them—why did he have to be so loud? Stupid Hibari! Why did he have to make it so good?

"Look... I know it's a little weird but it's not like—we're both adults. It's—" Kusakabe tried to soothe, the kid _and_ his own embarrassment, only to be interrupted when Hibird flapped over, chirping happily at the sight of the brunette.

"Hisagi! Hisagi!"

"Ah—Hibird!" Holding out his hands for the little bird he smiled a little when the fluff ball landed and gave him a really cute look. "Er, are you well enough to be flying?"

"I would prefer it if he'd wait a little longer but like _someone_ I know... he's rebellious."

Heart jumping and cheeks flushing both he and Kusakabe turned to see Hibari enter the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed while running a towel through his hair.

"Kyou-san." Kusakabe greeted his boss with a small nod of his head. "Coffee is done."

Hibari acknowledged him with a look before turning toward the coffee. From there his eyes went to the brunette who stood before him holding his bird while wearing his shirt and shyly avoiding his eyes. Something lurched in his stomach at the sight and he moved towards the shorter man, carefully taking Hibird from his hands.

"Hibari!" Hibird chirped out in protest, flapping what he could of his little wings.

Hibari ignored him, interest rising more when Tsuna's whole face flooded with color under his attention. Setting Hibird down on a nearby counter he moved his now free hand to the brunette's chin, tilting his head up for a kiss. Something that Tsuna shied away from while blushing harder and glancing minutely at Kusakabe.

He didn't know why such a silly little thing like that aroused him but it did. And he couldn't resist pinning the shorter man back against the opposite counter he was standing next to. "Kusakabe... take Hibird and go wait for me. I'll be down in a minute."

Kusakabe blinked before looking between the two. Feeling his neck heat up, instinct telling him to do as told, he nodded and grabbed the fluff ball before leaving.

Tsuna fidgeted nervously as he listened to Kusakabe leave before slowly looking up to meet Hibari's heated gaze. "W-What was that—"

He didn't get a chance to finish before Hibari attacked his mouth with eager teeth while his hands worked on removing anything that kept the taller man from his much desired destination.

**xXx**

Another loud cry was muffled against his arm before he had to pull back to pant harshly for air when Hibari's thrusting hips entered at a new angle and picked up in force which caused his trembling legs to bump against the cupboard doors. His free hand clawed at the wall before him, wanting something to hold onto through the haze of pleasure as it was pinned there by Hibari's own larger hand.

The cool counter top was a relief to his heated body as his chest was pinned down to it by Hibari's other hand, his lover panting hotly against the back of his neck. His scent was everywhere and it was driving him crazy as he tried to keep up, pushing his own hips back into the other's thrusts when he could anticipate the rhythm.

The next thrust had him crying out once more, unable to muffle it this time as he arched against the body behind him in pleasure. Electric tingles shot up and down his spine when Hibari suddenly gasped loudly near his ear, hands catching his hips and holding them still in the position he had arched into. Dazed caramel eyes widened at the new position his breath hitching a few times before it suddenly became too much and he was pushed over the edge, his orgasm hitting him hard.

Hibari's name fell repeatedly from his lips as his lover cursed loudly and, with two more hard thrusts, found his release as well. Before his pleasure could start to fade pain suddenly bloomed into his consciousness when rough teeth bit down on his shoulder, marking him through his shirt. A whimper of pain rose from his throat, Hibari releasing him a few seconds later before gently pulling away. He listened to Hibari fix his clothes a little then walk away as he sank slowly to the floor, body still trembling as cool wood touched heated flesh. His skin flushed darker when his eyes fell of the traces of his release on the dark cupboard doors.

Hibari was going to be the death of him! Although it was rather flattering to know that his lover desired him that much. Of course Hibari's stamina was a little much when it wasn't something he was use to... groaning lightly he pulled himself to his feet. He was just pulling his boxers back up slightly sweaty thighs when Hibari came back, fully dressed, papers in hand and ready to go. The taller man walked over to him, stopping before him and pressing a light kiss to his lips.

"I'll be back later." He was informed before Hibari turned and left.

Releasing a shaky breath when he heard the door close and lock he rested against the counter for a few seconds more before standing straight and wincing when his lower back twinged a little with pain. Groaning lowly he allowed his head to thunk back against the counter. He was suppose to work with Haru today... and he really wasn't up for it. Resting for another minute he pushed himself back up before walking slowly to the room to find his phone, calling Haru and apologizing while blushing darkly as he explain that he didn't think he would be able to come in today.

Haru teased him for a few minutes before sighing and demanding that he come in tomorrow. He agreed before hanging up. He was just about to go take a shower when his phone buzzed to get his attention. Curious he looked at the number only to freeze when he saw who it was. A small shiver fell over him and he thought about ignoring it before remembering that Yamamoto and Gokudera now knew where he was... so ignoring them wouldn't help anything.

"H-Hello?" He coughed lightly when his voice cracked the second he answered.

It was Yamamoto. Sounding serious once more as the swordsman explained that he and Gokudera needed to talk to him and asked if they could meet up the next day. He wanted to say no. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew he wouldn't like it. Of course he found himself saying 'yes' before he could come up with an excuse, mentally wincing at his runaway mouth.

When it was settled that he, Gokudera, and Yamamoto would meet tomorrow for lunch Tsuna hung up, staring off into space with a frown. He didn't like this. He knew it was leading him toward something bad. Did this mean that everything would soon be coming to a close? That thought made his heart ache. Especially because it meant that he would have to say good bye to Hibari and they had _just_ got together but it wasn't like he could stay and explain everything.

And it was uncomfortable when it felt like Vongola was closing in on him. He couldn't handle that. At least not yet, if ever. Even knowing this it was still hard to face the truth that this could all soon be coming to an end.

-Chapter 28 End-

_**x x x**_

**A/N:** Yeah. So. That chapter took FOREVER to write! Of course I didn't start writing it until a few days after my birthday... mainly because I got sick. It sucked. Sick for three whole days. Then this chapter just resisted me. Seriously. So. It took forever. Well, not that long really... but longer than the four days I was on a roll with before. :'3

Soooo! Yamamoto. Kind of sucks for Tsuna that Yamamoto is more assertive than Gokudera at this point, huh? There will be more with Yamamoto next chapter... sorry he didn't get much time in this one. In case anyone was wanting to see more Yamamoto.

Lol. Haru. I am not sure she can really kick down anything more than wooden door... but I am sure she'd try if needed. Also I really don't know what she would have done had it really been Hibari. It would be kind of funny to see her pepper spray him. (Am I the only one to think that? D8 ) More so if it effected him in no way. Also I don't really know what would happen if she tried to call the police on him... heh.

Ahaha! Hibari can't resist Tsuna. Maybe a little OOC... and yet I think Hibari could be one to go through that 'horny couple' phase. IDK. It IS his first relationship so it's all new.

Kusakabe and Haru! So. I was asked something about KabeHaru... and I will admit that I have thought about it. Still not too sure yet. I would totally go for it, but I am still thinking about someone else for Haru. I still have time to make up my mind. As for now Kusakabe is just keeping her company while Tsuna and Hibari spend their time getting to one another better. Kabe and Haru _are_ friends after all. As to why Haru blushes it's because Kusakabe likes to tease her like he does Tsuna. And when it comes to talking about it with Tsuna... she doesn't want him to think things are more than what they are.

-snickers- Tsuna really, REALLY does not like Hibari's previous lover... so you can guess how awkward it's going to be in later chapters! XD

SO! Just ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT until... I take a break from this story and work on some of my other ones. Yep. It has to be done. Mainly because this story STILL has quite a bit left to go. It's nowhere near complete yet! Well, it's between halfway and three quarters come next chapter.

I will try to get the next chapter out a little more quickly! It shouldn't take as long this time around, really. I don't think it will take only a few days... but it shouldn't be nearly a whole month either. Until then enjoy the little sneak peak? ;D

_**x x x**_

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Who He Really Is!

"_It looks like you've been hiding things from me... Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari whispered against his ear as his throat was slowly released._

_His eyes widened. H-How...?_


	32. Who He Really Is!

**Chapter 29: Who He Really Is!**

**Chapter Warning:** There is some light **sexual content** in here! Not like the last chapter, however, but it is still there.

**Review Response:**

**KaitoTheFang: **Lol, I don't think we understand the same... when I said that it sucks... I didn't mean that I think the chapter sucks. I meant that it sucked to write because it resisted me? XD Wah! Yay! I am happy that you find possessive Tsuna adorable! :3 He's fun to write! And I cannot wait until his jealousy spikes around Dino! 8D I am happy that you liked Serious!Yamamoto too! Ah! If you do draw it... I would love to see it! -hearts-

**LoveAzure10: **Awww! Thank you! I am happy that you liked the last chapter! Er... TO THE EXTREME!~ XD Yay smut? Lol. And I suppose that there are a few hints at it... we will see. Aheh, and no! As you will see... Hibari was NOT choking Tsuna. :3

**ale: **Oh, really? Hmm. That's odd. I'm sorry that the e-mails are not working for you. Lol. I think that Kusakabe and Haru are the kind of crack pairing that really only makes sense in the situation they are in. Hee! I cannot wait to write Tsuna and Dino interacting over Hibari. Thank you!

**Jia:** Ah! You don't have to apologize! It's not like you HAVE to read this! ^^; Sorry to hear that you were feeling unwell though. Yay cuddles? :D

**AkiraDaWolf: **Lol! It makes sense! Don't worry! Er... happy that I could make you shiver with this story? :3 Ah! Really? No way! I LOVE YOU TOO!~ -hearts- Good luck with the account situation?

****Extra Note: **Ehehe!~ I find it a little funny that there were a few comments about the smut—mainly about the amount. And to that I say... well the chapter _was_ called 'Just Like Rabbits...'! XD Yeah. Not a complaint or anything! I just thought it was funny. So I thought I would share. :3

Also! **THIS STORY IS NOW ON A BRIEF HIATUS!** Yeah. So I can work on some other fanfiction that needs attention! Don't worry! I WILL come back to it!

That aside... I now have a beta! Aheh. **AmbiguousThoughts**. The first half should be all fixed up and pretty by the time I come back to this story. Yay? 8D

**_x x x_**

It felt like an execution. Like he was walking to meet his death—something that one should _not_ feel when going to meet with friends—even if they _were_ friends that you had tried to run away from. It made him feel sick and he wanted to back out but his feet kept moving. He wanted to run yet it felt like he wouldn't be able to live another day if he didn't get to see Gokudera and Yamamoto at least one more time. His feet carried him to the point of no return. To the point where he was no longer left with a choice to back out. The sight of silver hair blowing in a light breeze made that more clear than anything.

Warm coffee colored eyes met his over the head of silver hair, a small smile coming to the friendly face. It made his heart swell, choking him a little. He was jut wondering if he should turn and run for it anyway when the silver haired man suddenly turned, sage eyes landing on him before widening a little.

"Juudaime!" The man called out happily as he came jogging over to him, capturing him in a tight embrace just like before.

There was truly no turning back now. He had no doubt whatsoever that Gokudera would not allow him to escape. Not only that but Yamamoto was here this time too. Even if Yamamoto had the heart to allow him to flee... if Gokudera willed his capture then he knew that Yamamoto would do anything to help his love interest.

"Hello Gokudera..." He said softly, hating himself for nuzzling into his friend's warmth.

They stood there hugging for a few minutes until Yamamoto finally shivered pointedly.

"It's cold. Let's go inside." The swordsman said with a small laugh, seeking out the warmth of his coat.

Gokudera frowned at the interruption as Tsuna nodded lightly, pulling away.

"This is a good place. I know the people who own it." Tsuna commented to break the silence as he took in Mamma's restaurant. He was just about to walk inside when a cold hand suddenly grabbed his, holding onto it tightly.

Blinking, caramel eyes fell to where his hand was now joined with Gokudera's. Looking up at his friend he sighed with light affection when he saw his friend's determined face. He chose not to resist. He couldn't really blame the bomber for wanting some kind of anchor that kept them together. Offering a reassuring squeeze he led the two into the warmth of the place, happy when they were led to a private room.

Mamma was there ten seconds later, catering to their needs before bustling off to get their orders. Checking the time quickly Tsuna was relieved when he saw that he still had quite a bit of time left in his lunch break. He was also happy that Hibari had been busy with something else so he hadn't been able to come out to lunch with him and Kusakabe was busy with Hibari. Haru was a little upset that she wasn't allowed to come but she understood too.

After Mamma had brought them their drinks then left them to privacy again the three sat in silence for a few minutes, all three seeming to gather their thoughts, before Gokudera suddenly burst out with an apology.

"Juudaime, I'm so sorry!" The bomber cried, turning to where Tsuna sat between him and Yamamoto and took his hands in his own, holding them warmly now. "I'm so sorry that the sword idiot found out about you when you wanted it kept quiet! I should have—"

"G-Gokudera... it's okay. Calm down." Tsuna quickly replied, face going a little red when Yamamoto turned confused eyes on him.

"Yeah. Besides that's not what we're here to talk about anyway." Yamamoto answered, turning a small frown on the silver haired man.

Tsuna tensed lightly before acting like he wasn't bothered by this at all as he freed a hand from Gokudera's so he could take a drink of his Orange Julius.

"You still shouldn't have gone through my things asshole!" Gokudera argued angrily before turning his attention to his own drink. He took a calming sip of white wine as silence fell over the three again for a few minutes.

Soon Yamamoto broke it, playing with his napkin lightly. "That aside... Tsuna we came here to talk. About before—about what had happened after the attack and about the future of Vongola."

That had Tsuna frowning. "What about its future?"

That made Yamamoto frown lightly before he moved his eyes to meet caramel ones. "Gokudera won't allow another person to be chosen. He keeps delaying the decision saying that there _has_ to be a more suitable candidate out there. He's waiting for you to come back."

Eyes widening a little he turned to look at the bomber with slight alarm. "I—Gokudera, no. I can't. Please—"

"Why not? You're the true boss! No one else! As long as you're still here then no one else is suitable!" Gokudera argued, more aggressive than the last time. Something that Tsuna quickly found troublesome.

"That—no. No! I can't! You don't—" Tsuna tried to argue back, wanting to make his friends understand but not quite sure on how to go about it without giving everything away.

"He's right Tsuna. You're the true boss. I don't see why you can't. Which is why we want to know what happened." Yamamoto agreed, placing a firm hand on a small shoulder when it looked like the brunette would jump to his feet at any minute and flee.

"Y-You don't understand..." Tsuna stuttered while quickly trying to think of something that would put a stop to this conversation.

"That's why we want you to explain." Yamamoto answered as Gokudera nodded his agreement.

"Only you are suitable! Especially against someone like that trash, Xanxus!" The bomber added, growling low in his throat as he nearly spat the Varia leader's name.

"Don't say that..." Tsuna breathed lightly, starting to feel suffocated by his best friends. He hated the feeling of being cornered—of being trapped when it came to the two of them. "I can't."

"Why?" Gokudera suddenly asked softly, trying a more comforting approach with his boss.

Tsuna's mouth worked silently for a few seconds before words finally came out, "I'm... not ready yet."

"Not... ready?" Gokudera repeated slowly, laying a concerned hand on the brunette's arm.

Suddenly inspired by that excuse he nodded slowly. "Y-Yes. So many things have happened and I... I'm not ready. There are things that I need to..."

"What things happened?" The silver haired man probed carefully, moving his arm to wrap around slim shoulders.

Tsuna shook his head to signify that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Tsuna... please tell us. Let us help you." Yamamoto added gently while laying a hand on Gokudera's arm to show his support as well. He was happy when the bomber didn't rage at him to move it.

Before Tsuna could reply Mamma was back, carrying in their orders with a little help from one of her sons. Once everyone had what they needed the two walked away, leaving the three men to their privacy once more. He didn't get a chance to start eating before Gokudera and Yamamoto were talking about things he would rather avoid once more.

"You said you're not ready... how? What has happened that makes you think that?" Yamamoto started with, brown eyes scanning his face intently.

"Yeah. And don't say it's not something we can help with. We always help each other." Gokudera added as he pulled out a cigarette.

Sighing lightly he turned to look at Gokudera if only so he wouldn't have to meet Yamamoto's probing eyes. "This is different... I can't really—"

"_How_?" Yamamoto jumped in before he could finish laying down an excuse. "Stop avoiding it Tsuna. Just _tell_ us."

Sage eyes glared at the swordsman, not liking his pushiness. "I thought we shared everything Juudaime... the good and the bad—even the most embarrassing things. That's why we're so close."

Tsuna felt like he was going to be sick. Or maybe it was just all of his guilt and shame wanting to bubble up and spill out in confession. Swallowing thickly to keep the vomit, or confessions, down he shook his head slowly. "I... I can't..."

"You can't or you _won't_?" Yamamoto asked softly, brows furrowed in suspicion. When he saw caramel eyes widen he frowned mentally. "You—what... what are you hiding?"

Sage eyes turned sharply to the swordsman, about to curse colorfully at the man for _daring_ to say such a thing when both he and the taller man were surprised as Tsuna suddenly jumped to his feet with enough force that he knocked the table over, their food and drinks crashing loudly to floor.

"Juu-Juudime?" Gokudera frowned while reaching a hand out to grab his boss' arm.

"I'm sorry. Not yet. I can't do this." Tsuna said slowly before attempting to flee only to have Yamamoto catch him by the arm.

"Tsuna, wait!" The dark haired man called out as he struggled against his hold.

"What's going on here?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to Mamma who was standing there, staring at them with slight alarm. Three mouths opened to offer an explanation only to be distracted when the worse possible addition to this little confrontation appeared behind the Italian woman.

"If you do not release him in the next ten seconds I will bite you to death." An icy voice said lowly as Hibari stepped into the private room, drawing his tonfa while Hibird watched calmly from his shoulder.

Gokudera jumped to his feet at that, growling low in throat. He was just about to take the man to task for daring to threaten Yamamoto when a familiar warmth suddenly flickered in his chest. It shocked him as he tried to figure out where it had come from, more so when he noticed that Yamamoto seemed to have felt it too as he released his hold on Tsuna.

Tsuna's hand moved to his chest slowly before he turned, moving into Hibari's arms and hugging him tightly, lips finding the taller man's ear. "Kyouya... don't."

Hibari stared at the two men before him with light curiosity before turning his attention to his brunette, wrapping him up in a protective hold. "We're leaving. Now."

Tsuna couldn't argue with that. As much as it disgusted him to think it... he wanted to get away from Yamamoto and Gokudera—especially Yamamoto. "Okay."

"Tsuna—" Yamamoto called out, taking a step forward until Hibari held up a threatening tonfa.

"Hayato, wait for my message." Tsuna spoke up as he leaned against Hibari to still him, caramel meeting sage.

The bomber blinked before nodding slowly, reaching out a hand to still the swordsman a second later.

With that Tsuna allowed Hibari to lead him away, Mamma looking between the two groups of men with confusion. He was relieved when Hibari didn't say anything as they got into a car and went home. He wanted to ask why Hibari had been there but he kept silent figuring that if he started in with questions then Hibari would probably start asking his own. After sending a message to Haru, letting her know that he wasn't coming back today, he sat in silence and tried to gather his thoughts before they spiraled too far out of control.

It wasn't until they actually made it home that Hibari finally pulled him aside and asked him what had happened. He was relieved when he was able to just brush it off as an argument between old friends and that hopefully they would solve it after everyone had calmed down. Hibari, not having much experience in that kind of thing, just eyed him suspiciously before accepting it.

Even though the two had other things that needed to be done they silently agreed to spend the rest of the day with the other, curled together and taking comfort in the other's presence.

**xxXXxx**

A soft moan fell from his lips followed by a light twitch before caramel eyes suddenly fell open in fright. A scared scream was just about to escape before he managed to hold it back, panting lightly while taking in the dark room. Nightmare. It had just been a nightmare. Closing his eyes he breathed slowly in relief then swallowed thickly when he felt tears sting behind his eyelids. Opening them he turned his head and took in the sight of his lover's sleeping face.

Resisting the urge to touch the beautiful face he slid slowly from the bed, careful not to wake Hibari up as he snuck from the room and padded quietly out to the living room with his cellphone in hand. Starting a text message for Gokudera he didn't get much down before he had to bury his face in his arms to stifle his crying as he tried to stay true to the decision he had to make.

He couldn't deny it. The time had come. A little too quickly for his liking but wasn't that the way it was? Sniffling, he wiped his eyes on his sleeve before finishing his message in which he asked Gokudera to join him for lunch the next day. It only took the bomber twenty-three seconds to reply with a positive answer.

Sniffling a little more while pulling his ring from his shirt he stared at it before sighing. There were a few things he had to do, the hardest was going to be doing the last one.

**xXx**

Hibari awoke to an empty bed, a small frown falling over his features at the unusual sight. Where was Tsuna? The brunette was _always_ there when he woke up since he was almost always the first one to rise. Listening intently, he waited for a minute to see if maybe the his beau had just gone to the bathroom or to get a drink. When he heard nothing and Tsuna didn't come back he climbed quickly out of bed and went on a search to find him.

A small sigh of relief fell past his lips when he found the shorter man a few seconds later, sitting quietly on the couch and staring off into space as if in deep thought. A wave of concern went through him when he saw that Tsuna seemed... down. He was just wondering if he should ask about it when Tsuna seemed to come back to his surrounding, catching sight of him.

"Kyouya?" The brunette questioned softly, seeming confused by his presence there.

In reply he walked over to the couch, sitting next to the smaller man and pulling him against his side. "Is there something bothering you?"

Tsuna blinked before quickly calming himself when he felt panic rising. Taking a deep breath he blew it out before smiling lightly and turning so he could climb onto his lover's lap, straddling his thighs while wrapping his arms around his neck. "Not really..."

Before Hibari could respond to that soft kisses were being pressed to his lips, followed by his face then down his neck.

Tsuna was just about to slide his hands under a loose shirt to feel out smooth skin when a sudden image from before came to mind. An image of Hibari here, in this same spot—this _same_ position! Only it was with a _different_ man on top of him. A naked man. A man about to be filled and claimed by _his_ lover.

Growling low in his throat at the imaginary threat, he pushed his body against the one under his before nipping at confused lips. He wasn't about to leave without having his claim made. It was probably a little crazy but that didn't matter to him at the time. "Take me. Here. Now."

Hibari didn't get a chance to question or respond to that sudden demand before he was attacked by groping hands and a possessive mouth.

**xXx**

Tsuna was left panting harshly for breath as his body continued to pulse lightly with aftershocks of pleasure, his own seed cooling in sticky globs on his belly, as Hibari reluctantly pulled away from his satisfied partner to take a shower before Kusakabe arrived. Tsuna watched him go with half lidded eyes, trying to summon the strength to follow but couldn't get his limp body to respond.

Apparently jealousy could spice up things up when it fell to your partner to prove there was nothing to be jealous of... or maybe Hibari just liked it aggressive and was not about to be outdone on the challenge.

Catching his breath he sighed lightly and pushed himself to sit up, knowing that he couldn't lay around forever. Especially if he didn't want to be caught naked by Kusakabe—something that he was sure would horribly embarrass them both. Once he was up, however, it seemed as if the haze of pleasure fell away and left him to the reality he was now facing. The decision he had made... and what he had yet to do. When sadness started to claim him he pushed it away, knowing now was not the time. He could wallow in that later.

Once Hibari was safely out of the house, leaving with Kusakabe to go get some more things for work, Tsuna took a hot bubble bath and thought about the money he had so far and what he could do with it. It took him nearly half an hour to get everything calculated but once he did he found that he felt a little better about it all.

Checking the time he squawked in alarm before quickly climbing out of the tub, draining it as he grabbed his towel to dry off. He still had to call Haru and let her know that he wouldn't be able to come in today—something that he was really starting to feel bad about. He didn't mean to keep bailing on her but he really couldn't help it at the moment. He was happy that she hadn't lost patience with him yet, although he was sure it was bound to happen sometime soon.

Luckily for him, for more than one reason, this time wasn't the time yet. Haru just sighed and said that she understood before hanging up. He had to beat the guilt down at her tone. He could feel guilty later. He had things that needed to be done now. With calling Haru done he went to his room to start getting dressed for his lunch date, thinking about things to say and what not to say, how to act, and how to make sure Gokudera did he what he wanted him to.

Since he had managed to dress and be ready to go a little earlier than planned he decided to leave a little earlier too. Maybe a nice walk in the cold air would help. Bundling up he left, locking up behind him, before taking the longest route he could to the small café he and Gokudera had agreed to meet at.

The chilly air didn't really help. It just made him cold. And it didn't really help him think or mentally prepare either. It just made him think about how cold he was. Instead of a long, calming walk he ended up hurrying to the tiny café and got there before he needed to. Figuring that was okay and that he could just get something warm to drink while he waited he was instead disappointed when he arrived and saw that Gokudera was super early as well.

The bomber smiled happily, jumping to his feet when he walked in. "Juudaime! You're early too?"

"Ah... h-hello." He managed to make himself say as he walked over to the ordering area, happy that he hadn't just stood at the entrance with a dumbstruck expression. Frantically collecting himself while he ordered a tall hot chocolate, he was ready to talk by the time he made it to the small table Gokudera had claimed.

A little happy that his cheeks were still pink from the cold, they hid his light blush when Gokudera jumped to his feet at his approach, pulling the chair out for him. He sat with a small nod of thanks, taking a testing sip of his drink before setting it down when it was too hot. Gokudera sat down as well, eyes taking in his face before he frowned lightly.

"About yesterday... I'm sorry Juudaime! I shouldn't have let—" The bomber started once again with an apology, something that Tsuna was quick to stop by leaning forward and pressing a hand to his lips.

"Don't. Don't apologize." He said softly, pulling his hand back once he was sure that the silver haired man would stay quiet. "I... I understand that you guys are curious. And I know that you have a right to question what happened but—b-but I'm just not ready yet. To talk about it. I have to figure some things out first. I really do want to share but it's just... not the time yet."

He was silently pleased with himself. That had come out nearly perfect. His voice was the right volume and he had used a good tone. His expression showed what he wanted to show. Good.

"But... why can't we help you—why can't I? I thought we were friends—closer! We help each other with everything." Gokudera asked lightly, reaching out a hand to touch the one laying on the table.

He was prepared for that. Smiling in friendly affection he did his best to look past his friend while trying to make it look like he was looking at him. He didn't want to meet the knowing sage gaze. "I would... but I can't. I don't want another person's input clouding my own. I don't want to look back and regret it. It's something I have to do for myself."

Sighing lightly he took another sip of his hot chocolate, finding the temperature a little more bearable this time. At least that was mostly truth. He really couldn't have someone else helping because he was sure they would be able to convince him to go back and he just couldn't.

Silence fell over them before Tsuna was startled when Gokudera pointed out something he was trying hard to hide.

"Something is wrong... what's wrong?" The bomber questioned softly, concern evident in his voice.

"N-Nothing... just a lot going on." Tsuna tried to brush it off casually while taking another drink.

"Is it about that man?" Gokudera asked, not giving in.

"Ah—no. No. Nothing like that." Tsuna smiled fondly at the thought of Hibari until the thought of having to leave him brought a frown to his face.

"You're frowning! Why are you frowning—what did that asshole do?" Gokudera barked out, quick to defend his boss against an unknown enemy.

Tsuna blinked before laughing nervously. "Nothing! Really! It's just... I love him so much..."

The silver haired man blinked in slight confusion before resisting a jealous scowl. "Why do you love him if it seems to upset you so much?"

"I could ask you the same thing..." Tsuna blurted before wincing mentally when he saw Gokudera's jaw drop then his expression go blank. He had not meant to say that.

"What are you talking about? Who the hell am I suppose to be in love with? That sword idiot?" Gokudera scoffed while looking away, not seeming to notice how he started tapping the table nervously.

Tsuna bit back a small smile, wanting to point out how his friend had immediately mentioned Yamamoto but resisted "That aside... it's not why I asked you here."

The bomber relaxed, turning to face him once more with a curious expression. "So why?"

Taking a slow breath he hesitated for a second before carrying on with the next thing he had to do. Bringing his hands up to his neck he quickly unhooked his chain before taking both the chain and ring in hand, squeezing it once before handing it over.

Gokudera took it with interest before his eyes went wide and a small gasp escaped when he saw what it was. "T-This is—Juudaime where did you get this?"

"I'm really... not sure. A-After the... _incident_ I came to and had a piece of the ring. Then... a couple of weeks ago I got the second piece. I really don't know how." He answered softly, eyes on the ring and resisting the urge to take it back. It was the last piece of Vongola he had... and soon it would be gone.

Sage eyes met caramel and filled with determination. "Can't you see? You're meant to be boss! The ring chose you—came back to you! Please come back! _Please_?"

A small shiver trembled through his body causing Tsuna to get nervously to his feet. "I really should get going. I have other things that—"

"The idiot says... you're trying to run away..." Gokudera said lowly, emotion filling his voice, after he had jumped to his feet as well and caught a smaller hand in his own. "And I... I-I don't want to b-but a small part of me _believes_ it too."

His heart clenched but he didn't let those feelings show on his face. Instead he laughed lightly, using his free hand to cover the hand on his. "Don't—don't be silly... I really do have other things to do today."

He avoided the sage eyes that studied him, knowing that Gokudera would see right through him if their eyes met.

"Juudaime..." The bomber started until a chaste kiss was pressed to his lips, stunning him into silence.

"I really need to get going Gokudera but I'll call you—tomorrow! About actually having lunch since we didn't eat today. Okay? Please take good care of that ring for me." With that said he pulled free from the now lax grip and fled. Once outside he took off running as fast as he could, moving towards large groups of people to lose himself in in case Gokudera tried to follow him.

It took about an hour before Tsuna felt safe enough to go home. When he did make it inside the warm place he went to take a hot bath to warm up his freezing limbs. Two things left. Allowing himself to ignore them for now he soaked in his wonderful bath for nearly an hour before climbing out and dressing himself in one of Hibari's shirt so he could have his scent near him since the man wasn't around.

After a few hours of lazing about and no return of Hibari he was faced with the opportunity to make the next thing happen. He tried to hesitate for as long as possible until finally deciding to get it over with. If he did it now maybe he would have the chance to actually sit down and talk with her after she had calmed down before he had to leave.

Going to the bed, he plopped down before using his cell to dial Haru's number. He nearly choked on his words when she answered but managed to force out what he needed to say. "Haru... I can't come back to the shop anymore. Please don't be mad at Hibari-san... it's my choice. I'll talk to you about it more tomorrow if I get the chance, okay?"

He hung up before he had to listen to too many of her hurt and bewildered questions, ignoring the calls and messages that followed. He really hated it. When he moved on maybe he would just become a hermit. It hurt too much to make friends and then have to say good bye to them.

**xXx**

Hibari was a little annoyed—okay, no. A lot annoyed. If that annoying woman called him one more time he was going to make her regret it indeed. He really didn't know _how_ many times he had to tell her that he _didn't_ know _why_ Tsuna had decided to leave her shop. That he _didn't_ know _why_ he wasn't answering her calls—well that one he could probably figure out, not that he'd mention it. He was probably trying to avoid her. But still. He did not know how that had become _his_ problem. Then, to annoy him even more he supposed, his _lover_ wasn't answering his calls either.

Well, it had irritated him at first... and then he started to worry. What if something had happened to him? Which prompted him to leave his task of reading more papers from Dino with Kusakabe early. Making it home he stepped quickly from the car and hurried to his unit, entering and finding it a little eerie at how quiet it was. He relaxed a little, however, when Hibird suddenly took flight while calling out for the brunette.

Following, he found both in his room on his bed. Tsuna was holding the chirping bird and smiling sadly before looking over to him when he entered.

"Why aren't you answering your phone?" He asked with light irritation as he walked over to the short man, drawing him into a relieved kiss before he could answer.

"Haru..." Tsuna breathed lightly when they had pulled apart for air. "I... don't want to talk to her right now."

Since he was annoyed with the woman himself at the moment he didn't really question why. Instead he pressed the brunette back onto the bed, kissing and touching him until he had him worked up before cruelly pulling away. He couldn't help smirking as his lover pouted and begged for him to finish what he had started but he just casually denied him. Ignore _his_ calls would he?

The attempt to punish him didn't really work out as he had planned when the crafty brunette decided to just finish things himself, looking way too delicious as his shirt rode up the smaller toned body while eager hips arched into a self loving hand. He could do nothing but watch perversely until that body he loved so much suddenly arched before trembling in pleasure as the brunette came.

Mouth dry and pants tight he was denied the opportunity to pounce when caramel eyes landed on his face, smiling shyly, before a hungry stomach growled loudly. He watched Tsuna go red and move his hands to his stomach to silence the noisy thing. Sighing lightly he figured he should feed the poor man—especially if he planned on him being spread out under him most of the night.

Taking his lover by the arm he brought him to the kitchen and had him sit down while he made them something eat. After eating in silence he tended to Hibird before taking Tsuna to bed, allowing him to cuddle up against his side while they listened to the news. Right when he thought he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer he was surprised when the shorter man pounced on him first, kissing and touching everywhere before loving certain areas with first his mouth and then his body. He allowed the other to do as he pleased, enjoying every minute of the passion until Tsuna exhausted himself and collapsed on top of him while panting heavily.

Tsuna closed his eyes while gasping wildly to catch his breath as a familiar hand stroked through his sweat soaked hair. Comforted by that gesture he moved his head until he could hear Hibari's heartbeat as well, tears filling his eyes as the 'I love you' he so badly wanted to confess started to bubble up his throat but he managed to choke it down. Now was not the best time to say that... especially with what loomed ahead.

His last night with Hibari had been good... just like he had wanted but his traitorous mind was greedy and still wanted more. Still wanted to find a way where he could still be with Hibari—where he didn't have to leave all of this behind. But that wasn't possible. Sniffling quietly he cuddled into the wonderful body under his, allowing Hibari's heart and breathing rhythm to lull him to sleep.

**xXx**

Hibari awoke to a heavy feeling in his chest the next morning, the cause clear when his eyes took in the sight of Tsuna who was already awake and sitting up in bed with a sad expression. A small frown found his features as he lifted a hand, trailing his fingertips down the other man's spine gently. He watched as Tsuna twitched lightly at the touch before turning his face away. That had him sitting up and moving closer to the smaller body.

"Tsuna?" He said lightly, moving his hand to messy sienna locks. "What's wrong?"

Tsuna felt his breath start to fall shallowly as he slowly turned back to face his lover. The least he could do was look at him, right? "Kyouya... I-I—I have to go. Away. ...From here."

Hibari blinked slowly before frowning in confusion. "What?"

"I have to leave. I can't stay here anymore. Not here, with you. Not here in Italy—I have to g—" Tsuna started to speak in a rush, needing to get it all out before his courage failed him or something happened to make him pause and change his mind.

Hibari felt his heart clench at those words. He knew what the brunette was trying to say... yet he didn't understand. "Wha—why? Why do you—"

"I'm so sorry! Please! I don't want to fight about this—no matter what you say I have to go and you can't stop me." Tsuna's voice cracked as he cut in on Hibari's questioning while moving toward the edge of the bed.

"But _why_?" Hibari asked once more before unexplainable anger bit into him as he grabbed the shorter man by the arm and pulled him back onto the bed. "I thought you were happy—I thought you were happy with _me_. So why the hell are you trying to _leave_?"

"I-It's not about you... but I still have to go. A lot of people will be hurt if I don't—it's hard to explain." Tsuna said quickly while pulling his arm free and sitting up again. "Please—Kyouya... I _have_ to. I don't want to leave you but it—"

"Then don't." Hibari growled out, eyes a stormy grey as he looked into sad caramel.

Tsuna's voice faltered for a second before he found it again. "I-I have to... I can't stay here anymore!"

"But you still want to be with me?" Hibari asked seriously, brows furrowed as he moved to kneel before his lover.

When his voice failed to answer for him Tsuna nodded slowly as his eyes filled with hot wetness.

Hibari breathed a soft sigh of relief before making a quick decision. Taking Tsuna by the chin he made him meet his gaze before pressing a light kiss to his lips. "Then don't..."

"B-But—" The brunette tried to explain once more only to be cut off by a hard kiss.

"Give me some time..." Hibari breathed against the smaller man's cheek before pressing a possessive kiss to his throat.

"Time?" Tsuna asked with light confusion as he leaned into the touch though his brain screamed at him to be smart and pull away.

"Yes... give me time to settle things and then you can go—_we_ can go. Together." Hibari answer, moving so that they could meet the other's eyes once more.

Caramel eyes widened as Tsuna processed what had just been said. Together? They could go... _together_? But that—but he—together... "But what about your job?"

"That's why I said give me some time to get things settled..." Hibari answered as he got to his feet, mentally thinking of everything he would need to get set in order. "Then we can go wherever you want."

Pulse beginning to race excitedly Tsuna tried to keep calm though it was hard. He and Hibari. Leave together? Why had he never thought of that? It... made sense. And it could work! And if not he could always leave him. It would probably be hard but his heart didn't care about that now. Not if it meant he still got to be with Hibari. "You... you want to be together?"

Hibari paused in his mental calculations, turning to look at the person that actually meant something to him. Thinking about that question he realized that yes. He really did. He couldn't bear the thought of having to be away from him. Walking back over to him he pulled him up into a gentle embrace, pressing his face against the side of a warm neck. "We should never be apart. So... will you wait for me?"

"Ye... yes! Yes, of cou—" He started to respond until he was interrupted by another kiss. Something that annoyed him a little and yet he didn't mind it at all. Especially when he was pushed to lay on his back again, the larger man following him down.

It only took a few minutes of affectionate kissing and preparation before Hibari was inside him, moving slowly but firmly. Lips and hands were everywhere between each sensual thrust, Tsuna's sad and lonely heart starting to fill with joy once more.

**xXx**

Dino was tired but cheerful. Something he was sure would annoy Hibari this early in the morning but he couldn't help it. He was finally back after a few long days with Vongola. He would get to see Hibari again and reaffirm that their relationship was still there. It may have been silly to others but it was something that was important to him and even though the relationship wasn't quite what he wanted from it he knew the lone wolf well enough that he should be thankful for what he _was_ given.

Smiling when the familiar large building came into view he tried to tell himself not to be _too_ happy but it was always quite fun to annoy his _kohai_ so early. Especially when the man made the most adorable annoyed face—not that he'd ever let him know that. It was the dark haired man's fault anyway... for having an attractive face to matter what expression he was wearing.

When the car rolled to a stop he climbed out, shivering in the chilly morning air before holding a hand up to stop Romario. "Wait here! It shouldn't take too long. Kyouya is up at this time anyhow."

Romario seemed hesitant for a few seconds before slowly nodding his understanding. Dino smiled at him before going into the building, taking the stairs since it was faster than the elevator. He was just turning down the second floor hall when he was surprised by the sight Kusakabe standing out in the hallway, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"Tetsuya?" Dino called with light confusion as he walked over to the taller man.

Dark eyes opened in surprise, turning to see the blonde Italian in the hall. "D-Dino? You're here?"

"Yeah! I got back a little earlier than expected... decided I would come and see Kyouya!" The blonde smiled warmly before a look of confusion fell over his handsome face. "Um... why are you out here?"

"Oh! Er..." Kusakabe stuttered lightly, cheeks going pink at he rubbed at the back of his neck. "Well... Kyou-san is with someone right now and so... I thought I would give them a little... privacy."

"With someone?" Dino asked, even more confused. That didn't make any sense—especially as to why the other man would be left waiting in the hallway.

"Yes. _With_ someone." Kusakabe stressed lightly, looking a little uncomfortable when the Italian seemed to understand.

"Oh." Dino gasped lightly, processing that with surprise before vicious jealousy suddenly bit into him. Kyouya—_his_ Kyouya with was someone? Someone who was not him? He had never mentioned getting with anyone!

He suddenly wanted to see who the person was. To get a look at who Hibari would choose over him! Resisting a scowl he moved to the door, opening it. Before he could walk inside, however, Kusakabe placed a hand on his arm.

"What are you doing?" Kusakabe asked with slight alarm, tugging the Italian back.

"I want to see who this person is!" Dino replied stubbornly, pulling his arm free.

Kusakabe didn't stop him a second time as the blonde turned back and continued on his way into the apartment. He moved toward Hibari's room, mentally planning all of the things he could say before he made it to the door. Coming to a stop before it he wondered if he should burst in, kick it down, or knock rudely... only to be then be distracted by the sounds coming from inside.

His heart clenched at the sounds of low moans and soft gasps. The soft sounds of a bed creaking under the slow movements. That hit him hard. Kyouya was with someone... in a bed—in _his_ bed. A place that he, himself, had never been in before. And not only that... he seemed to be loving the person, not the lust filled coupling that always seemed to have happened between them.

Did that mean that that person was more special than him? That Kyouya cared for that person more? Stepping back slowly from the door he stared at it for a few seconds longer before turning to leave. If that was true then he didn't want to know. At least not yet. He needed time to accept this.

"Dino?"

At the soft call sad brown eyes turned to see Kusakabe staring at him with a concerned frown. Looking around he noticed that he was back out in the hallway.

"Are you... okay?" Kusakabe asked him slowly.

"F-Fine..." Dino forced a smile, laughing lightly. "I just—I should really get back. I have people waiting on me. Uh... could you have Kyouya come to me when he's—w-when he's done here? There are... some people that I want him to meet."

"Sure." Kusakabe nodded slowly, offering a small smile.

"Thanks..." Dino said lightly before hurrying away, Kusakabe watching with a small frown.

Kusakabe couldn't deny that he was a little happy that Dino hadn't done as planned and just barged in on Tsuna and Hibari. He was sure that Hibari wouldn't have been too happy. And he was sure that Tsuna would have been horrified to have been barged in on like that—something that would probably just anger Hibari more. He did feel bad for the blonde though... just like he felt bad for Haru. He knew the Italian's feelings for his boss and he really wished the two of them didn't have to be hurt just so the kid and his boss could find their happiness together.

**xXx**

When both reached the height of pleasure, they fell over the edge together while clinging tightly to the other as breathy moans and soft grunts fell between them. Once breathing came easier they shared a few more kisses before Hibari pulled away, stretching lightly as he reached for his phone and sent a message to see where Kusakabe was.

He was a little surprised to hear that Kusakabe was already there and that Dino had come earlier as well... also that they were to meet up with him when ready. So Dino was back? Well good. Then he could talk to him directly about taking on work and missions in a more... freelance sense. That way he could leave with Tsuna and yet he would still be there for Dino. Speaking of said lover, turning back to the brunette he pressed a light kiss to his forehead before explaining that he needed to go take of his work business so they could leave. Tsuna smiled in understanding before kissing him once then snuggling back into the bed and closing his eyes.

Tsuna tried to go back to sleep for a little while but it was a little hard as he listened to Hibari walk around while getting ready. Then, once his lover had left, he couldn't sleep because he was too excited. This whole leaving thing wasn't going to be that bad after all! Hibari would be coming with him!

He couldn't resist giggling happily. It felt like nothing could go wrong now!

**xXx**

Hibari walked towards Dino's office with purpose, hoping that Dino would easily agree with him on this and not try to fight him. He really didn't want to have to argue his reasons and he didn't want to bring Tsuna into it. At least not yet. Not until their relationship was more established and he was actually sure where it was going to go.

He and Kusakabe were greeted by a few of Dino's men to which he and the taller man would nod back. Just as he was about five feet from the door he was surprised when two men suddenly came out of the office. Well one was more a child and the other was—his eyes widened a little when he recognized the silver haired man. Sage eyes widened at the sight of him as well, a tan hand taking the younger male's and pulling him in close—almost protectively. Brows furrowing as he and Kusakabe passed the silver haired man and the dark haired child he turned his attention back to his destination.

"Ah! Kyouya!" Dino greeted with slight surprise as he walked into the blonde's office.

He nodded quickly in greeting before half turning to see if he could see the other two males. "Who were they?"

Dino blinked in confusion before figuring Hibari was talking about _those_ two. "Oh, yes. They are from Vongola! I was hoping you would come early so you could meet them! They were my brother's Storm and Thunder guardians."

Hibari tensed in surprise at that information, something trying to click into place but seemed to be having trouble. "...Really?"

"Yes! They came for a visit but also to drop some things off—ah! It's not quite official yet, but I don't think it would hurt since you're my most trusted... a-anyway, would you like to see a picture of my brother?" Dino asked with a small smile, trying to think of something that would distract him from what he had heard earlier. For some reason talking about Tsuna seemed safe.

Steel blue met brown at that question with surprise. His brother? The Vongola Decimo? A picture? "Okay."

Dino smiled at him while moving toward a small box on his desk. Rummaging inside he found a suitable picture and pulled it out before holding it out to the dark haired man. "This was taken just a few days before... before the attack."

Hibari took the picture carefully, a small sense of excitement filling him... at least until he brought his eyes to the picture and saw what clicked everything together.

"Isn't he cute? Even as an adult! His name was Sawada Tsunayoshi. We all called him Tsuna." Dino explained fondly as he looked at some of the other pictures in the box.

Hibari couldn't breath! He couldn't move—couldn't _believe_ it! It was _him_! The same caramel eyes! The same sienna hair! The same smile, the same body, the—the _liar_!

"That liar!" Hibari suddenly yelled angrily before turning on his heel and rushing out of the room.

"Wha—Kyouya? Kyouya!" Dino called out before following the dark haired man.

Kusakabe blinked in his own confusion before looking down at the picture that had fallen to the floor, eyes widening when he saw the familiar face. Oh... _oh_! Damn! "Kyou-san!"

Sage eyes watched with mounting suspicion when there was a shout from the blonde's office then as the annoying man that had his Juudaime's heart came running out. What was he doing here anyway? He didn't get to wonder at it long before Dino came running out as well, then the strange haired man after him.

"Gokudera-san... what's going on?" Lambo asked curiously as he tugged childishly on his sleeve.

"Stop it!" The bomber huffed while pulling his arm free then took the stupid cow by the hand, pulling him along. "No idea but come on!"

Lambo gasped softly as he was tugged along impatiently.

**xXx**

Tsuna just couldn't stop smiling as he found himself something simple and easy to make for breakfast. He was just too happy. He would have to leave... but Hibari would be with him! They would be together! If Hibari was with him then he was sure he could face anything. Grinning widely when he had his breakfast ready he was just about to pick it up and bringing it to the table when he was startled by something loud banging into the door.

Jumping lightly, he tensed when the bang came again followed by the sound of the lock turning and the door banging open. Slightly alarmed, he peeked to see who it was before sighing in relief when he saw that it was just Hibari.

"Ah, Kyouya! You scare—" Relief became alarm once more when he was suddenly grabbed by the throat and shoved back toward the counter until he was pinned to it. He would have fought back if the hold on is throat hadn't been gentle and if Hibari hadn't pressed against him intimately, leaning into his space. "K-Kyouya?"

"It looks like you've been hiding things from me... Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari whispered against his ear as his throat was slowly released.

His eyes widened. H-How...?

"Kyouya? Kyouya!"

Tsuna twitched when he heard another man calling Hibari's name, the voice a little familiar before it suddenly hit him where he had heard it before. His eyes widened, fear and surprise falling over him as a visual nightmare appeared before him.

"Kyouya! What the hell is—" Dino charged in, yelling, until he skidded to a halt, eyes going wide when he found the dark haired man in the kitchen. And... _him_. He was suddenly struck speechless as he stared, trying to take in if what he was seeing was real.

"Kyou-san! Wait!" Kusakabe came running in a few seconds later, looking around for his boss before freezing when he saw the three in the kitchen. He was just about to ask what was going on when all four were distracted by the silver haired bomber!

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called loudly as he came bursting into the place, skidding to a halt so Lambo crashed into him at the sight he was met with.

Poor Lambo rubbed at his hurting nose, from crashing into Gokudera's back, in irritation before gasping in surprise when his eyes fell on the scared looking brunette in the room. "Tsu-Tsuna?"

Hibari slowly stepped away from the brunette, taking everyone in but especially taking in how the _liar_ was now shaking lightly and pale. So it was true? _He_ was Vongola Decimo? He couldn't believe it!

"Tsuna!" Dino cried out when he finally found his voice, tears filling his eyes as he lunged forward and took the smaller man into his arms, hugging him tightly. It was him! It had to be! He had the same smell and feel and presence! His brother! It was really Tsuna! "It's you! It's really—I-I can't believe it!"

Hibari watched the two with mounting anger and, he couldn't deny it, concern when he saw the pale brunette starting to hyperventilate.

"You're alive!" Dino choked, tears falling as he pulled back to look at his brother. "You're alive! It's—how? How did—Reborn! We have to tell Reborn so he—"

"N-No!" Tsuna gasped out as he yanked himself free of Dino's grip, falling back against the counter.

"What? But Tsuna... Reborn and—and your father! They have to—" Dino tried to reason with confusion as he watched the brunette's odd reaction.

"I said no!" The brunette yelled loudly before pushing off the counter and making a run for it only to be stopped by Hibari. "Let me go!"

"No." Hibari hissed coldly, only to release the brunette a second later in surprise when he was suddenly shoved back forcefully, an orange flame blooming to life on Tsuna's forehead as his eyes turned the pretty oranges of a sunset. _That strength_!

"I won't go." Tsuna said calmly but firmly before turning and shoving past a surprised Kusakabe, Gokudera, and Lambo.

"Tsuna—wait!" Dino called out frantically, moving to give chase only to be stopped by Gokudera.

"We'll get him." The bomber said with confidence before turning to his companion. "Come on Lambo!"

"R-Right!" A still stunned Lambo stuttered before following his Storm brother to give chase.

He could believe it! His brother, the Vongola heir... he was _alive_!

-Chapter 29 End-

_**x x x **_

**A/N:** Woooow! Okay! So this chapter was rather short compared to the other! XD Sorry. But the next chapter will probably be SUPER long so... yeah?

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! Tsuna is found! 8D And now there is NO going back... even though he is STILL trying to run. Silly Tsuna.

For those wondering why Hibari was at Mamma's... well he had been going there to eat with Kusakabe during a break. And then all that stuff with Tsuna happened and he went to check it out since he is the noble defender and all. :3

And... yeah. I don't really have much else to say other than I will TRY to get back to writing this chapter soon. While you wait please feel free to check out my other KHR fics! 8D Although... most of them aren't finished either, lol. I really have to work on that!

_**x x x**_

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Return To Vongola

"_Kyouya! Catch!" Dino called out as he threw something small and shiny at the tonfa user. _

_Both Hibari and Mukuro watched with slight confusion until the Mist Guardian was able to see what __it was when the annoying man caught it and held it up for inspection. A small frown fell over his lips as he took in that his opponent was holding the Vongola ring of Cloud. _


	33. A Prelude of Sorts

Beta'ed by **'AmbiguousThoughts.'**

**A Prelude of Sorts**

The Vongola heir had been found.

He had been found.

He had been found?

He had been _found_!

Those four words kept crashing around in his head, giving him a headache while his heart hammered a bruise against his throat and his lungs fought to take in more air than he was actually inhaling. That wasn't right. Nothing seemed right—it was wrong. How? How did this happen? It didn't make sense. Kyouya knew? Kyouya _knows_! And Dino! How did Dino—how did Kyouya know Di—and Gokudera and Lambo! How the _hell _did they find—speaking of those two...

"Juudaime! Wait—_please_!"

"Tsuna!"

The calls of Gokudera and Lambo coming from behind him as he made his way down an empty ally made his heart skip a beat and his mind and body must have had a brief moment of desynchronization because while his mind told him to keep going his body tried to stop, causing him trip over his own feet and stumble.

Sharp green eyes took in this moment of weakness quickly and before he could fully realize his plan he was moving forward with it, hands quickly finding his desired weapon. "Gokudera—move!"

"Idiot! What are you—_oh_." Sage eyes widened in realization as his body moved on instinct, quickly sidestepping before he could even wonder if this would be a good idea or not.

Tsuna felt his heart fall from his throat to his stomach at those words. He didn't know what they meant...yet he _did_. When he heard the familiar sound of Lambo's prized weapon going off he dumbly turned slowly on the spot, eyes widening in horror, instead of trying to leap aside. The shock of his actions made his whole body go numb as smoke exploded all around him.

"Gotcha," Lambo mumbled to himself as he laid his weapon to his side. He and Gokudera stared at the puff of smoke for a few seconds until a grunt of surprise reached their ears, a little deeper than before.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera gasped, mentally shaking himself from his immobile state and running toward his boss.

Lambo quickly followed, both of them waving the smoke aside impatiently as two sets of eyes hungrily took in the form before them when he was revealed.

"Ow... Wasn't expecting that," the handsomely older version of the Vongola Decimo muttered to himself before slightly confused caramel eyes moved up to take in the two men before him. Understanding seemed to flash through them a second later and he shook his head with a small laugh. "I can't believe it..."

"Juudaime," Gokudera breathed happily, eyes quickly taking everything in about the older man. "You're..."

"Stop staring and help me up, Hayato." The man laughed with a knowing smile as he held out a hand, the Vongola ring of Sky glinting brightly in the sunlight.

Gokudera took this in thoughtfully as he took the waiting hand and tugged the still shorter man to his feet gently, hope starting to fill him only to then be distracted when his boss' hand was suddenly ripped from his own.

"Tsuna!" Lambo cried out, throwing himself at the taller man and knocking him back down as he hugged him tightly with tears streaking his cheeks.

"Lambo!" both Tsuna and Gokudera called out at the same time, though Gokudera sounded more annoyed while Tsuna simply sounded a little sad. Lambo ignored them both, clutching the warm body and muffling his sobs against a lavender-scented shirt.

Sighing softly, Tsuna looked up to Gokudera once more, holding out both of his hands this time. Gokudera silently took them, hauling both to their feet. Before Gokudera could scold the younger guardian, his boss sent him a look that demanded patience before moving to gently pry Lambo off.

"Lambo... I don't have much time. Please," he spoke softly to his little brother, using one hand to tilt a teary face into view while the other affectionately brushed dark hair from a smooth forehead. When he felt the smaller arms release him he pressed a fond kiss to the younger man's forehead. "Well... I suppose my younger self will meet you back at the apartment."

Before either guardian could reply to that the Decimo pulled out familiar gloves, igniting his flame, and took off into the sky. They watched after him for a few seconds before Lambo took off running back toward where they had come from, Gokudera soon following a few steps behind.

**xXx**

Silence filled the room, awkward and slightly uncomfortable after Gokudera and Lambo had left. Kusakabe seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, trying to figure things out for himself. That or he was a little hesitant to bring everything up while Dino still seemed torn between shock and relief and Hibari continued to look furious with a shot of confusion playing around his furrowed brows.

Hibari really couldn't believe it. Tsuna was the Vongola's Decimo? _Tsuna_? No. He could believe it because obviously it was true, he just didn't understand it. How? What had happened? The two didn't seem to fit together. Everything he had been told about the Vongola. Everything he knew about Tsuna—or at least that he had _thought_ he knew. Tsuna as a mafia boss and Tsuna as his silly pet. The two just didn't fit. Of course Tsuna had lied about who he was so maybe he had lied and faked everything that supposedly made up the man he had seen.

The thought made him feel sick. Never had he had to question something in such a way before. It left him feeling vulnerable and he _hated_ that. He hated Tsuna for that. And for the way his heart clenched painfully at that thought.

He didn't have to struggle with the unwanted pain in his chest for long, however, before he was distracted by a sudden sharp pain exploding along his cheek and jaw. It took him a few confused seconds to realize he had been _punched_. His wide eyes landed on a fuming Dino, the blonde Italian drawing his fist back once more only to be pulled back by a shocked Kusakabe.

"Dino—what the _hell_?" he spat out angrily, bringing a hand to his now throbbing face.

"You're _sleeping_ with my _brother_?" the older man raged, struggling to get free. He didn't have to struggle for long when Kusakabe's hold loosened as surprise took over once more, both Kusakabe and Hibari staring at him now.

"What are you—" Hibari started to question how that was relevant to _anything—_how he even _knew_ that—only to find himself shoved against the fridge.

"And don't you _dare_ tell me he's this _pet_ you were talking about—bastard!" Dino continued, his brown eyes filled with fire. He didn't know why it clicked the way it did. He really hoped he was just overreacting. That the shock and relief and jealousy and hurt and love... _E__verything_ was making him a little crazy at the moment.

Hibari opened his mouth to respond, just as Kusakabe finally moved to pull Dino back once more, when Hibird distracted all three by chirping happily.

"Hisagi! Hisagi!" he called out, flapping his way over to the balcony where someone was...coming in from outside? But—

"Hibird!" a somewhat familiar voice answered the fluff ball before the strangest thing Hibari had seen in a while appeared in the kitchen entry. It was Tsuna...but he was different. "Oh? Did I miss something?"

"Tsuna!" Dino breathed in surprise, releasing Hibari—seeming to forget about him really—while turning to stare fully at the man before him. "I—you... Lambo shot you with the bazooka then?"

This caused Hibari and Kusakabe to stare questioningly at the Italian.

Tsuna just smiled, nodding lightly. "Yep. Oh!"

Before anything else could be said the three watched as the strange version of Tsuna suddenly turned to a kitchen chair and pulled it out. Sitting down quickly before he turned expectant eyes back to Dino.

"Tie me down!" the odd brunette said brightly, not seeming to find his words strange in any way.

"But I don't have any rope—" Dino started to reply only to be cut off.

"Use your whip?" the shorter man suggested with a small shrug.

Dino pulled out his whip, staring at it thoughtfully until an impatient sigh made itself known.

"There isn't much time left—hurry!" was commanded of the blonde. Dino nodded and moved to quickly wrap the whip tightly around the sitting body, taking in the features of the aged man as he worked.

"What's going on here? Who—why is—" Hibari started to ask, eyes trailing analytically over the man his bird had been familiar with. _That_ was Tsuna? But he was so...

"Kyouya."

Steel blue immediately met caramel and _something—_he really didn't know how to describe it—seemed to zing through him followed by a flood of many different feelings. His breath seemed to catch when a knowing and intimate flash caught his attention for a second.

"My Ookami—" the strange man started to say with a small smile before smoke erupted all around him, causing Dino to stumble back and Kusakabe to give out a small gasp of surprise.

**xXx**

As the smoke cleared around him slowly Tsuna found himself coughing lightly even though the smoke hadn't choked him in the least. He figured it was probably an instinctual reaction. You see smoke, it chokes you. Bringing a hand up to brush his hair from his eyes, he was just about to take in his surroundings when he was suddenly startled nearly out of his skin at the sound of a loud bang and a frantic call.

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna stared stupidly as a large office came into view. One that was somewhat familiar yet a little different from when he had last seen it—and not just because it had been some time ago. But...why was he _here_? Did this mean—

"Juudai—ah!"

"Hayato! Tsu—"

Weary eyes turned to take in the two shocked men by the doorway, defeated tears caused by different emotions starting to rise. When a warm and gentle hand touched his back he felt his body tense for a second before finally giving up resistance and sinking into it.

"I didn't want this...," he couldn't help confessing when he felt the older Gokudera's arms slide around him and hug him tightly. He wasn't really sure if he meant the leaving part...or the returning.

"I'll just...," the voice of the older Yamamoto said lightly before the taller man turned and left the room.

He stared at the doorway for a moment before turning his head to take in the sight of the ten-year older Gokudera. He felt his breath catch lightly at how the years had been good to his friend. He also took in how a small frown played about the handsome face before sage eyes turned to meet his.

"So the dumb cow shot you?" he was asked lightly as he was pulled to his feet, still wrapped in a tight embrace.

The answer was so obvious that he felt he really didn't have to answer it, instead letting his eyes take in the room once more. He really couldn't believe it. After all he had been through...

"You don't have to choose this..."

Tsuna blinked before turning to look at Gokudera's face again. "What?"

The older man's sage eyes looked pained as they moved from his face to the floor. "He'd kill me for telling you this...but I—you _don't_ have to choose this you know. Don't feel like you _have_ to now because of this."

"But I—" he started, now confused, until Gokudera silenced him with a quick shake of his head before leading him to the chair behind the large desk that sat near the middle of the room.

"Here. Sit...," Gokudera said lightly, looking a little guilty as he pushed him down gently.

He was even more confused at the man's expression until he found himself completely distracted by a scent so familiar that felt his body react instinctively. His heart rate sped up and his body became heated. _Hibari!_ But...that didn't make sense. Looking about the chair he found nothing that could leave him to believe that Hibari had been here but there was still that delicious smell. Hibari's lavender and green tea—his _sweat_! A smell that could never be copied like the lavender and green tea could.

"Gokudera? What is—" Before he could finish his question he was cut off when he saw Yamamoto come back into the room. And he wasn't alone. Caramel eyes widened comically as another man followed. His heart jumped into his throat at the familiar dark hair and bluish-gray eyes. An older Hibari.

Hibari's eyes met his and an electric shiver tickled his spine when an intimate smirk fell over those familiar lips.

Tsuna was too stunned to even _blink_. He didn't understand. Why was Hibari here? What did it mean for him? Were they still—and then he saw it. His brain seemed to stop working. A ring. A ring that was shared among select members of his family had found a place on the older man's hand? Did that mean—

"Kyouya—" Tsuna gasped, reaching out for the man when smoke suddenly exploded all around him, blocking his view of everything. _No... __N__o! Not yet! _He wanted to ask—he had to _know_!

**xXx**

When the smoke cleared Tsuna found himself back in the past—well his time. In Hibari's kitchen and...bound to a chair? A small frown found his lips as he looked down to see Dino's whip binding him to a kitchen chair, the hand that he had reached out toward future Hibari falling limply to his side. Hibari!

Looking up, he searched for the man until he spotted him by the fridge. He took him in, heart beating fast once more. The future and Hibari... Did this really mean that—

"Tsuna? Are you—" Dino started to question him with concern until he was cut off by Gokudera and Lambo as they came running back into the apartment.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera breathed in relief at the sight of the young man, running over to his side and frowning at the whip. "What the hell, Dino?"

"Gokudera—don't!" the blonde called out when the bomber moved as if to release the smaller man in the chair.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Gokudera snapped back at him, shrugging off the hand that had moved to stop him.

"Tsuna told me to tie him up! So he must have had a reason to—" Dino started to explain until Gokudera's eyes went wide and he turned back to his boss.

"Juudaime! The future—did...did you really go?" Tte bomber asked slowly, wondering what the other may have seen.

When Tsuna paled at the question and looked away Gokudera, Dino, and Kusakabe all gave him looks of concern. He ignored them though, thoughts racing over what he had seen until he felt a heated gaze that belonged to none of his other watchers. Slowly he moved his eyes back to Hibari. That smirk and the ring... Hibari was his?

That thought brought a warm flutter to his chest and at first he thought it might have been his heart, his feelings for the other man but then he noticed from the corner of his eye that Gokudera and Lambo seemed to feel if too if their hands flying to their chest was anything to go by. And Hibari! Though he nearly missed it... He saw how Hibari's hand had started to move toward his own chest until he stopped it, his eyes widening a little as if caught by surprise.

_'When your Sky becomes a whole...'_

Something in him seemed to break at the moment. Or maybe it was just freed. Either way he started to cry. Loud sobs that filled the room as hot tears blinded him, burning an embarrassing trail down his cheeks.

Dino and Gokudera called out to him alarm, the blonde quickly moving to release him. Once he was free he found himself sliding onto his hands and knees on the floor, his body trembling a little with the force of his cries. It was as he was bringing a hand up to wipe at his eyes that his sobs were stunned into silence. Unable to breathe for a moment, Gokudera's gasp said all he could not.

The ring! The _ring_! _How_?

_'...may your piece lead you home.'_

Before he knew it his mouth was opening and words were spilling out. Words he didn't even know he ready to say until they had been released and there was no taking them back.

"I want to go home. If Kyouya will come... I'll go with you now."

-Prelude End-

_**x x x**_

**A/N:** So here we have a, as the title says, prelude of sorts. It was _originally_ going to be a part of chapter 30 but then I was asked if I could get an update out as a kind of **Christmas** present or something. I thought it was a nice idea so I would try. I really couldn't get a chapter completed by then so I decided to just do a kind of prelude then.

Something for you all to read while waiting since this leads up to all that will be happening later. 8D Obviously I didn't get it out by Christmas though... sorry! I really did try! But then things kept popping up! But I'm posting it now! So... that's something? Maybe? Please? ;3;

So! The next bit, Chapter 30, will continue with Tsuna going back to Vongola and the little preview from chapter 29 will be shown then too and all. So don't think I forgot about it or anything! Now... I DO NOT know when Chapter 30 will be released so please don't ask. I would _like_ to say 'soon' but you never know.

Anyway... **HAPPY BELATED HOLIDAYS!** And **HAPPY NEW YEAR** as well!

Also! Come visit me on **Tumblr** if you're bored? Not much is posted yet... **KeatonGrinFF**! (dot tumblr dot com, of course)


	34. The Return To Vongola

**Special Note: **This story is, for now, unbeta'ed due to my poor beta getting injured! Lots of love and well-wishes for **AmbiguousThoughts**!

**Chapter Warning:** The F-Bomb is dropped by our dear, dear Gokudera! XD

**_x x x _**

**Chapter 30: The Return To Vongola**

_The end._

_This was the end?_

_After everything he had been through _this_ was how it was all going to end? Filled with pain and regret? So many words left unsaid, things left undone. It wasn't fair. Everything had finally fallen into place—everything in his life had nearly been complete... and now it was at an end. A real end. A final end._

_Tears burned his eyes and trailed down his cheeks as his body continued to tremble weakly, twitching once in a while as leftover shocks of electricity bit at his body. He should have paid more attention to his dreams—dreams that weren't even really dreams, he now realized, but a premonition—should have shared his concerns with Kyouya instead of keeping them locked inside. Maybe things would have turned out differently. _

_It was too late now. Slowly bringing his eyes up to the man who would finally cause his downfall, he took in the gun that was now being pointed at his chest. At least Lambo was safe. He knew he could count on Kyouya to protect his brother like he had made him promise. Oh, Kyouya... he was going to be _so_ mad at him for this. At least his Cloud now knew how he felt about him. They had made up and he could part this world with one less regret._

_With that thought a small smile flickered over his lips before his eyes widened at the sound of a trigger being pulled, a gasp escaping barely a second later at the sound of a bullet leaving its barrel, and a last tear escaping as pain suddenly filled his chest. Before his world went dark and ceased to be, he allowed his last few thoughts to fall on how he had come to be here in the first place..._

**xxXXxx**

Silence. For once it wasn't uncomfortable or strained. It just simply was. And quite peaceful, too, if he was honest. Which led him to believe that he should be more thankful than disappointed that they were taking two separate cars. He had been a little hesitant to ride with Gokudera and Lambo at first but soon calmed once they had actually started the long ride and the bomber had remained quiet, watching the scenery pass by when not sneaking looks at his face.

Lambo remained quiet as well after a rather loud fight between Gokudera and himself over who got to sit next to their Decimo. Lambo had won with an attack of cute pouting and large pleading eyes—something Gokudera could never pull off. The face had pulled at his heartstrings, much to Gokudera's annoyance.

Of course this meant that he wasn't able to sit with Hibari and had yet to decide whether this was a welcomed thing or not. On one hand he could tell his lover wanted nothing to do with him at the moment and that hurt. Yet on the other hand... he wasn't too sure if he wanted to deal with Hibari at the moment either. Because they _did_ have things they needed to talk about. Things he wasn't quite ready for yet. He just wanted to get through everything else first. The going back. The meeting of his family again.

He could feel his body tense at that thought, the action making Lambo snuggle in closer to him as small, chilled hands clung to his coat. How could he still feel so unready for this when earlier he had been quite determined? After he had agreed to return _home_ as long as Hibari agreed to go as well it didn't take long for the older man to agree. Gokudera and Lambo had seemed surprised at the request while Dino had looked hesitant and Hibari had glared—actually _glared—_at him before nodding slowly. The action made his heart sink and flutter at the same time. Hibari would go but he didn't seem pleased. Why? What was going on in the other man's head? Hopefully they would talk about it soon and get it all worked out.

He wasn't too sure if he would be able to keep his resolve to go back if Hibari wasn't there by his side.

**xXx**

"You're quiet."

Steel blue eyes moved from their position of staring blankly out of the window to the man who had spoken quietly, taking in the blonde Italian with an unimpressed look. When Dino wasn't given a verbal response the older man sighed sadly before bringing his hands to his lap, fidgeting a little.

"Kyouya? Why did you agree to come?" He was asked carefully, brown eyes refusing to meet his.

Taking this question in and slowly deciding on whether or not to answer, Hibari exhaled in a bothered sort of way before crossing his legs and looking back to the window. "Why wouldn't I?"

Dino's brows furrowed in annoyance at that answer, his eyes trailing back to the younger man. Against his will a small flare of jealousy rose up when he thought about the possible relationship between his ex-lover and his brother. "Because Tsuna wanted you to?"

He watched as Hibari twitched at the mention of Tsuna, body tensing tightly before angry eyes flashed back to him, _daring_ him to... well, he wasn't too sure. The threat was still there though. "Stop. Talking. To. Me."

Opening his mouth to retort angrily, he was cut off when Kusakabe immediately jumped in, catching his attention with a well placed question.

"I was wondering... earlier you spoke about a bazooka, or something, with Tuna? What were you talking about and what was that whole thing in the kitchen?" The pompadour-styled man asked carefully, looking between the other two men cautiously. He really didn't want to end up in the middle of a physical fight between the two of them in such a small space.

"Oh!" Dino's face fell into a look of surprise before a small, amused smile covered his lips. "I never really did talk about that, did I? Lambo's bazooka—it's a specialty of his family's, the Bovino Famiglia. When shot with it you trade places with your self from ten years into the future for five minutes."

Kusakabe's brows rose with interest at that information, catching Hibari sneaking a subtle glance of interest of his own at them before returning to looking out the window out of the corner of his eye.

"Wait—_really_?" He questioned with a small laugh, shaking his head lightly in awe when Dino merely nodded. "So... that man was really Tuna, then? But from _ten years_ into the _future_?"

Dino started to nod once more with a small smile before pausing, a confused frown falling over his face. "T-Tuna?"

"Ah—yeah..." Kusakabe laughed lightly, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. "I called him that around our first official introduction and it just kind of _stuck_ over the months, I guess."

The blonde's eyes widened at this information. "Months? You've called him that for—how many _months_?"

"Um... since late April?" Kusakabe answered slowly, hesitant and a little curious at Dino's reaction. He couldn't help feeling like he was causing trouble for Tsuna by bringing this up. Of course... it seemed that the situation at hand was much different from what he had originally thought. "Yes. Kyou-san found him that—the... the same night that you—"

"Left. The same night I left because Vongola had been attacked." Dino cut him off, finishing his answer before he could.

Dino stared off into space, stunned, while Hibari continued to ignore everything and stare out the window. He looked at them both before turning his eyes to his lap and falling silently into his own thoughts. This was all just so...

A stifled sob brought all attention to Dino at the sound, though Hibari was carefully subtle in his acknowledgment of the Italian man.

"I... I just _can't_ believe it. It's not like Tsuna. If he was alive after the attack then _why_ didn't he just come back to us?" Dino asked of no one in particular, a distressed expression twisting his face until he groaned lightly in frustration and dropped his head into his hands.

Hibari looked away again, falling into his own annoyed thoughts of the younger man. Kusakabe watched Dino with a sympathetic frown, accepting the silence that was answer to Dino's question but still wishing there was something wise or helpful he could say.

The silence only lasted for a minute or two until Dino broke it, slamming his fists down on his knees. "How could he be so selfish?"

Hibari glanced at Dino with mild surprise before frowning and turning back to the window while Kusakabe frowned more, a memory from when he had first actually talked to Tsuna coming to mind.

"_It was all I had left... of my family. I miss them so much... I d-didn't even get to say goodbye."_

"_I didn't... because I was _selfish_!"_

"It killed him..." Kusakabe surprised even himself by speaking up quietly, his eyes moving to meet Dino's when the blonde sniffled and looked at him with his own surprise.

"W-What?" The mafioso asked in a whisper, brows furrowing as he seemed to try to understand.

"It... it killed him." He repeated, sitting up straighter and taking a deep breath. "I don't know what all went—and is _still_ going on—in his head, but... it tore him up inside. I talked with him when he had lost something and he mentioned his 'family'. He cried and said how much he missed them. And that he _was_ selfish... but I think he had a reason. I don't know what it was, but he must have felt he had no other choice. I don't know him as you do... but, really, can they be _that _different? Our Tuna? Your Vongola?"

Dino looked away, seeming unable to answer. Hibari caught Kusakabe's eye for a second before steel-blue narrowed and returned once again to the window. Sighing lightly, Kusakabe wondered if Tsuna would ever talk about what had really happened.

**xXx**

Lambo was just starting to fall asleep against Tsuna's arm when Gokudera startled them both by yelling at the young Thunder Guardian to stay awake since they were almost there. This caused the two guardians to argue loudly, Tsuna sighing softly at the loss of quiet.

He didn't get to mourn it long, though, when what Gokudera had said finally processed and his attention snapped to the window where he could now see familiar signs and trees and buildings. They were close. They were _very _close. And he wasn't ready.

No. No, not yet. Who all was he going to have to face? Gokudera had never said who was still there. Was it just a few people? The whole family? Just his guardians—was he even going to be boss still? Hadn't Gokudera and Yamamoto been talking about how Vongola was looking for a new boss to take over? Where would that leave him? Should he be relieved? Or maybe he should—

"Tsuna-san?"

Twitching at the call of his name, he shook his head mentally to clear it of his frantic thoughts before turning deceivingly calm caramel eyes on Lambo. When he saw the concern on the young face he couldn't help offering a small smile, hoping to reassure Lambo that he was okay.

"Yes?" He replied softly, reaching a hand up to ruffle the wavy hair of his 'younger brother' affectionately.

Lambo leaned into the touch, both of them ignoring the annoyed glare Gokudera was shooting his fellow guardian. "Are you nervous?"

He couldn't help tensing lightly at Lambo's sudden perception. Or maybe the other boy was just more observant then he had previously given him credit for. After all... Lambo _was_ growing up. Before his tension could cause the other two to worry, he quickly made himself relax before giving his Thunder Guardian another smile.

"A little..." He confessed lightly, trying not to think about what lay ahead too much. Especially when it suddenly hit him how much could go wrong!

"Why?" Lambo asked with innocent naïvety, blinking up at him with large eyes. It tugged at his heart and he wanted to look away, ashamed, but fought against it. "We're your family..."

At that statement, something sparked in Tsuna and he suddenly felt less nervous. He noted how Lambo had said 'family' and not 'famiglia', as he was wont to do when talking about Vongola. Lambo had a point. Even if he didn't get to be boss anymore... those guys were still his family and his friends. They had been through a lot together and you don't just _forget_ that. Family was forever—hadn't they all promised each other that?

There was also Hibari. He knew the older man was probably very confused and angry with him for how this had all turned out, but hadn't Hibari and Kusakabe become family to him as well? Kusakabe had called him a kid brother even! And Hibari... Hibari had been prepared to leave with him. He had said they should _never be apart_!

Fighting back happy tears, he sniffled lightly before laughing and nodding. "You're right, Lambo. You guys are my family. And with Kabe-san and Kyouya... I-I won't be nervous anymore."

Lambo smiled back at him before turning his attention to the window. When Tsuna felt eyes on him, he turned to see Gokudera giving him a thoughtful frown. Just as he was about to ask what was on his Storm Guardian's mind, he saw the other man start to open his mouth too. Before either of them could say a thing, however, Lambo was speaking out while pointing happily to something outside of the window.

"We're here!" Lambo said happily, bouncing a little.

Two more pairs of eyes shot to the window at that announcement, each one taking in the long ago repaired building with different feelings.

Closing his eyes to fight off any negative feelings that tried to creep up on him, Tsuna was distracted a few seconds later when he heard a muffled sound of ringing and then Gokudera speaking. Opening his eyes, he saw that his friend was talking on the phone. It only took another few seconds before to whom the silver-haired man was talking was revealed.

"Yeah... we're back. What? No, sword idiot, have everyone meet in the courtyard! Tch." Gokudera grumbled as he pulled the phone from his ear, hanging up even though Yamamoto, it seemed, had still been talking.

Before he could ask the bomber just _who_ all they were suppose to be meeting in the courtyard, he was left with his question unanswered as the other man quickly dialed another number.

"Hey." Gokudera said once the person on the other line picked up. "We're going to meet up in the courtyard. Yeah... just—just keep an eye on the two with you. You may think we can trust then, but..."

Gokudera trailed off, coughing lightly when he noticed caramel eyes on him.

Nothing else was given time to be said as Gokudera hung up his phone again and the car stopped, the one carrying Dino, Kusakabe, and Hibari stopping only a few inches behind.

**xXx**

"Whoa..." Was the first thing out of Kusakabe's mouth the second they all caught sight of their destination.

Hibari merely snorted at his reaction while Dino smiled lightly before shaking his head and sighing at his phone.

"Gokudera... honestly. That one you two will need to be careful with. He's overprotective of Tsuna to a slightly manic degree and has a fuse shorter than any stick of dynamite he carries." The blonde commented with friendly advice, tucking his phone away as the car they were in began to slow.

"Dynamite?" Kusakabe questioned with interest while Hibari silently seethed at the 'overprotective' comment—not that he should really care at the moment.

Dino just smiled, nodding, before turning his attention to the window again as the car finally rolled to a stop.

"So, we're going to be meeting everyone else in the courtyard apparently. And by that I mean the other guardians..." Chocolate brown eyes scanned over Hibari for a long second before turning to meet Kusakabe's. "Along with a few others that have been in Tsuna's inner circle since he was young. Reborn will not be among them, I am assuming, since he had something else to do... but I am sure you'll see him at some point. He's bound to be on the first flight back with Tsuna returning."

Hibari remained silent but Kusakabe nodded his understanding of the things that Dino had said, only speaking when a sudden thought occurred to him.

"Do... do you think he's really ready? I mean this all happened so fast and with the break down in the kitchen?" Kusakabe asked the blonde slowly, figuring that he would know Tsuna best.

Eyes widening a little at the question, Dino hesitated for a second before slowly looking away. "I really don't know. But... but if he tries to run away again then please, _please_ stop him."

Unable to get the words to form, Kusakabe just nodded silently and hoped it didn't come to that. Hibari just hummed his agreement lightly before opening the door and climbing impatiently out of the car.

Sighing, Dino quickly followed as Kusakabe got out on the other side. The first person they saw once outside was Gokudera, who was followed out by Tsuna. Tsuna who then turned and offered his hand to Lambo, gently guiding the shorter boy out. Before Tsuna could release Lambo, Dino was there and wrapping a tight arm around smaller shoulders as if he was trying to keep the Vongola heir from fleeing.

Something that everyone there seemed to notice, annoying Gokudera and making Tsuna uncomfortable. When Dino started to pull Tsuna forward, Gokudera was there with a glare and a scowl.

"Hands off Juudaime!" The bomber growled while pushing Dino off and quickly stepping into place at his boss' right side.

Dino frowned but didn't say anything in return to the shove as Kusakabe and Hibari watched the scene with their own forms of interest. Lambo looked between everyone before sidling up to Tsuna and clinging to his arm. While Tsuna's heart melted at Lambo's sudden clingy attitude, the action seemed to annoy Gokudera more.

"Stop hanging on him, stupid cow!" The bomber snapped out, taking a step forward to, most likely, pull the younger boy off. Only to be stopped by his boss.

"Hayato, stop it. Lambo is fine." Tsuna replied firmly with a serious look before giving a tired sigh. "Let's just go to the courtyard, okay?"

When Gokudera gave an obedient nod, Lambo beamed before sticking his tongue out at the older guardian once Tsuna had looked away. Gokudera growled but said nothing while Kusakabe watched the two with slight amusement. Hibari watched Gokudera with interest until he felt a hand on his arm. Turning to see it was Dino, he glared darkly before tugging his arm away and following after the others once they started walking, Gokudera leading the way.

As they walked Kusakabe seemed to show the most interest in the sights the large house had to offer, though if one knew Hibari well enough they would see he was rather impressed as well, just better at hiding it.

Tsuna took every familiar thing in with a mixed sense of comfort and unease. So many memories rising with everything he saw, until he was so distracted that he didn't even notice they had reached the doors that led to the courtyard until a surprised voice called out to their group.

"Goku—ah! Tsuna?"

Everyone looked to see Yamamoto waiting just inside the doors, his surprise clear on his face as he looked over the Vongola heir.

Tsuna tried to offer his friend a confident smile, but it came out shaky at best. Yamamoto didn't seem to mind much, though, as he smiled back gently. The same smile that had always greeted him since they had first become friends. The sight put Tsuna a little more at ease.

"So... you're finally returning to where you belong?" Yamamoto asked with curiosity and playful teasing as he closed the doors behind him.

He could feel the heat rush over his cheeks and really wished he wasn't blushing because of those words. "I—"

"Wait a minute!" Dino interrupted loudly, the confusion on his face sliding away to reveal mild annoyance. "Why don't you seem that surprised to see that Tsuna is alive, Takeshi?"

Tsuna gasped louder than he had meant to, tensing lightly as his face heated more when Lambo and Dino's curious gaze fell on him.

It didn't take long for Dino to figure it out. "You... you knew. Before now—and you didn't _say_ anything?"

"I asked them not to—begged them! Please don't be—" Tsuna quickly jumped in, turning to face the irate Italian after gently pulling free from Lambo's grip.

"Them? _Them_?" Dino questioned with disbelief before his eyes widened a little and he turned to shoot an accusing glare at Gokudera. "Of course."

Gokudera didn't look repentant at all as he glared back, crossing his arms and tilting his chin defiantly. "I only answer to Juudaime. And what business is it of _yours_ what we do?"

"You guys—" Tsuna started, nervous as he looked between the two mafioso. It had been too long since he had to be a mediator like this. Before he could finish, though, Yamamoto was stepping up to rein Gokudera in.

"Knock it off." Yamamoto said loudly, no hint of teasing or playfulness on his face as he gripped the bomber by the back of the neck and gave Dino a serious look. "Now really isn't the time. There are more important things to discuss. Such as: Tsuna? Are you _really_ coming back?"

"Ah—y-yes." Coughing lightly, forcing calm over himself with a deep breath, Tsuna looked Yamamoto in the eyes and answered again more firmly. "Yes. I am returning home... wherever that may lead me."

Yamamoto stared back for a second before a large smile spread over his face and he released Gokudera to gather his friend into an enthusiastic hug. "Great!"

Tsuna laughed lightly before gasping a little for breath when he was squeezed rather tightly. "Y-Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto just laughed back joyfully before turning and taking Gokudera by the arm, leading him toward the courtyard doors. "Well, everyone is waiting out here like I had been told to have them do... so should we go see them?"

No one got a chance to answer before Yamamoto was opening the doors and leading Gokudera out first then following behind him. Lambo smiled and hurried after them, calling out to Fuuta when the younger boy apparently spotted his friend.

Tsuna was just about to follow until he heard some of his friends and family asking Gokudera and Yamamoto what was going on. Just before he could reach the door he tensed and took a few steps back only to walk into someone. Whose arm quickly found his shoulders and gave him a tight squeeze. Face paler than he would have liked, he turned his head to see that it was only Kusakabe. A more comforting sight than if it had been Hibari or Dino.

"Something wrong, Tuna?" Kusakabe asked him gently, an understanding smile on his face.

"I—I... just need a moment." He answered softly, looking down to his shoes as he felt Dino and Hibari approach.

"Don't take too long." Dino commented as he passed by, going out to the courtyard and followed closely by Hibari.

Before he could reply the two were gone. Kusakabe gave his arm a friendly squeeze before releasing him and following after the others. Alone, he took a deep breath before lifting is head to view as much of the outside as he could.

They were his family. He loved them and he was going to _finally_ see them again.

With that thought he took another breath before standing tall and walking to the doors.

**xXx**

"What's going on?" Bianchi was asking Yamamoto.

"Dino—who are they?" Ryohei was asking of the blonde Italian, standing close to him as Hibari tried to distance himself from the small crowd that was gathering close together.

"Is there a reason—oh!" Chrome was just starting to ask to anyone who would answer her when her attention was caught by the courtyard doors.

Tsuna felt his face heat up once more when he felt Chrome's gaze fall on him. He watched as her one visible eye widened as her beautiful face paled lightly. Mukuro, who was standing right next to her, noticed first and gave her a small look of concern before his gaze turned to where she was looking.

As if Mukuro was a magnet, the second he turned to look... everyone else seemed to at the same time as well. Total silence fell over them all for a few seconds before a surprised scream fell from Chrome's lips.

"Boss!" The younger woman cried out before darting forward.

He was drawn to her. He could feel his flame flicker warmly at her approach and he found himself moving forward to meet her before he was really even aware that he was doing it. He opened his arms one second and Chrome was crashing into him the next. Her arms found their way around his neck as his fell to her waist and they embraced each other tightly.

When he felt hot tears on his neck he hugged her more tightly, his heart aching and soaring at the same time. It was an odd feeling.

After a few seconds had passed everyone else seemed to come out of their shock.

"Is... is that really Sawada?" Ryohei was first to speak in disbelief.

"Tsuna!"—"Tsuna-nii!" I-Pin and Fuuta called out at the same time, running forward to embrace their 'big brother' with more enthusiasm than confusion on how it was possible for Tsuna to be there.

Lambo, not wanting to be left out, quickly followed, latching on to any spare bit of the Vongola heir that he could get to with three other people clinging to the rather short man.

"I don't understand... what is this?" Bianchi said lightly before turning to her younger brother with a questioning look.

Gokudera opened his mouth to reply only to have his attention drawn away when he heard his boss cry out then start laughing. Looking to see what was going on, he noted that apparently the four had jumped on Tsuna and had knocked him down.

Laughter sparked among the five in the pile before tears started as the younger ones told Tsuna how they had missed him and thought they would never see him again. That they had been sad he was no longer around to help them with homework or play with them or train with them.

Kusakabe and Hibari watched them all from a slight distance, Hibari to keep away from the strangers he had no connections to and Kusakabe to stay close to his boss.

"Look at them... they seem so close." Kusakabe commented with furrowed brows, watching Tsuna and the others. "I don't understand why he would leave all this... what could have made him think he couldn't return?"

Hibari didn't give any kind of response, not that he had expected him to. He _did_ notice, however, when Hibari's attention had suddenly been grabbed by a tall man with dark blue hair as he walked over to where the Vongola pile was. He noticed how Hibari stared at the man with interest but dislike as well. He was just wondering what it was that his boss could dislike about the unknown man when he heard a slight intake of breath.

Realizing that his boss had just _actually_ gasped in surprise, he quickly turned his attention to where the younger man was looking only to feel his own jaw drop. _What the hell?_

Tsuna sniffled out apologies and promised to explain everything later as he hugged each one he could get into his arms. He was just going to suggest that they get up off of the ground when his attention was brought back to Mukuro as his Mist Guardian approached him with a strange look.

When Chrome and the kids noticed his approach as well, they all quickly got to their feet. Tsuna was just dusting himself off lightly when Mukuro made it to where he was standing. Suddenly he felt nervous again. "Muku—"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before his face was captured in gloved hands and firm lips were meeting his. He froze at the sudden contact, eyes going wide. When he felt a foreign tongue trying to seek entrance, he tried to turn his head only to have Mukuro bite his bottom lip. Gasping in pain, the action allowed his guardian to gain the entrance he had previously been seeking.

"What are you—get the fuck off of him!" Gokudera finally raged as he was suddenly jolted out of his shock. Before the bomber could move to forcibly remove the older man from his boss, Mukuro released the stunned man with a small smirk.

Kusakabe frowned lightly when he heard Hibari growl low in his throat next to him, irritation clear on the man's face as he stood tense with hands curled into fists at his side. Glancing sideways at his boss, he silently prayed that the other man wouldn't start a fight.

Tsuna stared into space, stunned for a few seconds before finally frowning lightly and bringing a hand up to touch his lips softly. What had _that_ been about? Why had Mukuro _kissed_ him?

Mukuro continued to smirk for another few seconds before looking at everyone in turn, landing back on his precious Chrome last. "So foolish, all of you."

"M-Mukuro-sama?" Chrome spoke up first, confusion falling over her face.

"My dear Chrome... it was very foolish of you to just blindly accept that this is Vongola. To not question whether this could be an imposter." Mukuro chided his other half gently. "Then you allow the little ones so close? I cannot believe I am about to express disapproval over such neglect."

Shame flushed a bright pink on the young woman's cheeks as she lowered her head, mumbling a light apology.

"Mukuro... I—Chrome, please don't feel bad!" Tsuna quickly chimed in when he saw the sad expression on his female Mist Guardian's face.

Mukuro opened his mouth, probably to reply, only to be cut off by Bianchi.

"He has a point." She said while brushing her hair from her shoulder then adjusting her goggles. "Reborn would agree if he was here."

Before anyone could say anything to that, whether to agree or disagree, Mukuro's amused snickers caught their attention. Looking to the Mist Guardian, Tsuna was a little surprised to see that Mukuro's attention was on Hibari... who was looking rather irritated about someth—the kiss! Oh! Mukuro had kissed in front of Hibari!

Tsuna wanted to go to Hibari and explain that the kiss had meant nothing and that there was nothing to worry about... but he didn't get the chance. Not before Mukuro started to speak.

"What's with the scowl, little pigeon?" The Mist Guardian teased with a small smirk as Hibari's glare cut uselessly into him.

Being called a pigeon did not seem to sit well with Hibari as his scowl deepened and his eyes narrowed more.

"Kyouya... don't let him goad you." Dino warned as he looked between the two men, feeling the tension rise.

Hibari ignored him as he trailed his eyes over the annoying man smirking at him. He seemed familiar but couldn't recall when or where he might have met him. Yet he _could_ remember having been annoyed to a breaking point by this man once more.

Mukuro watched Hibari with his blue and red eyes, taking him in before smiling more as he turned back to Tsuna. "Could it, perhaps, be... Tsunayoshi-kun?"

When he felt the man grow more annoyed, his smile morphed into a more triumphant one. Pulling Tsuna into a one-armed hug, he turned his head to speak teasingly against the brunette's ear. "Oh? This man is possessive of you as well, little Vongola?"

Seeing Tsuna's face go red was all the answer he needed.

Hibari resisted another growl as his hands twitched at his sides, longing to reach for his tonfa so he could bite the smug herbivore. Especially when he crowded in close to what belonged to _him_. He was just about to issue a warning for the man to back away from what wasn't his when he suddenly remembered where he had met the man before at the sight of a now familiar hair style.

It was the same style, nearly, that Tsuna had worn when they had first met. And it had annoyed him so much that he had made him cut it off. He now remembered _why_ it had annoyed him. It was because of _that_ man! That man he had met a few years ago in Dino's office after the man had been released from some prison. Some kind of mafia prison, if he remembered correctly.

He had been cold, rude, and insulting upon their first meeting and Hibari had found the strength the other man seemed to possess irritating. He had wanted to fight him then but Dino had not allowed it. The man had just snickered at him, teasing him with _"Maybe another time, little pigeon."_ .

Well. Maybe that '_another time_' was _now_!

"Call me a pigeon again." Hibari challenged, eyes narrowed dangerously as he shifted into his fighting stance.

"Kyouya... don't—" Dino tried to say until he was silenced with a glare.

Mukuro looked between the two men before arching a challenging brow. "Am I suppose to fear you?"

"Mukuro—please don't—" Tsuna tried to cut in only to be silenced when Mukuro placed a gloved finger to his lips.

Pushed too far at the sight of the other man touching Tsuna in such a way, Hibari finally reached for his tonfa and extended them. "Don't test me, herbivore."

Mukuro's gaze slowly returned to him before that creepy smirk fell over offensive lips. "Pigeon."

That was all it took.

At one moment there was a thick roll of tension, and then the next there was the sound of metal clanging together. No one really knew what had happened until Mukuro and Hibari suddenly jumped back from each other, each one's weapon vibrating minutely before the two rushed at each other again.

Tsuna stared at the scene before him with wide eyes, at first unable to believe at how much Hibari and Mukuro seemed to rub each other the wrong way. And then it was at how... _incredible_ Hibari was. Sure, he had seen Hibari fight people before but this... this was on a whole different level. _Mukuro_ was on a whole different level. Everyone knew that! And Hibari was _actually_ keeping up with him? It didn't make sense... but it impressed him.

And it truly was a sight to behold—well, it would be if he wasn't worried that Hibari was going to, in the end, get hurt. He might be able to match Mukuro physically but what if Mukuro decided to use his illusions? With that worry fresh in his mind he was able to actually see when Mukuro moved his trident in a way that _wasn't_ preparing for a physical attack.

Heart racing, he took a step forward and tried to call a stop to their silly fight. "Mukuro—Kyouya! Stop it! Please!"

He really wasn't surprised when neither of the men listened to him. Chewing his lip, he decided to just step in before Mukuro took it too far.

"Guys! Sto—" Tsuna started to call out, taking a few steps toward where the two were fighting until his arm was suddenly taken in a strong grip and he was held back. Turning his head to see who had stopped him, he frowned when he saw Dino. "D-Dino? What are you—"

"Kyouya is stronger than he seems. Give him a chance." Dino commented, not looking away from where he was watching the two battle it out.

"I—" Tsuna paused as a frown fell over his face at how familiar the blonde was with his lover. "H-How... how do you know that? How do you know so much about him?"

Dino slowly looked away from the other two to face him. "Kyouya works for me. He may not be an official member of my famiglia, but he _is _affiliated in his own way."

Tsuna stared at his brother, dumbfounded, until a flash of dark clothes caught his attention and he turned in time to see Hibari knock Mukuro away, his Mist Guardian landing hard on his side. When Mukuro sat up, they were all surprised to see blood gushing from the illusionist's nose and mouth.

Hibari smirked at the sight, looking pleased with himself while some of the others looked impressed at Hibari's strength. Chrome, however looked worried and like she wanted to go to Mukuro's side but held herself back. Mukuro didn't look as cocky as before. Just as he was moving to get to his feet, Hibari charged at him.

Tsuna knew what was going to happen before it did and he _tried_ to call out a warning, but Mukuro moved too fast. He watched as his guardian growled and moved his trident in a way to cast an illusion at the charging man. All around Hibari and Mukuro he could see the ground crumble and fall away.

"Kyou—" He started to call out, worried ,but was instantly surprised when Hibari fell for the trick but still continued forward like the ground crumbling beneath him was an everyday thing! Hibari jumped and moved with such grace and swiftness that even Mukuro seemed a little taken back at first before shaking it off and raising his trident for another illusion.

Before Mukuro could do anything, though, Hibari was there and swinging madly at any part of him he could reach. Mukuro was able to successfully dodge each blow, but just barely. On Hibari's next swing, Mukuro went back to physical and tangled a tonfa in his trident, managing to block the other tonfa with his arm. The two glared at each other as each one tried to shove the other back but neither would budge.

The struggle continued silently for a few long seconds until Mukuro finally broke it, smirking. "Well, well... it seems your lover has taught you well. Surprising, really, considering that the 'Bucking Bronco' is rather weak."

Tsuna frowned at those words. Bucking Bronco? But that was Dino. Why had Mukuro called _Dino_ Hibari's lover when—and then it hit him. His heart seemed to sink and rise in his throat to choke him at the same time, making him feel sick. Dino? It had been _Dino_? That smell _was_ Dino's! The man that he had seen with Hibari that one night—that was his _brother_!

"Oh my..." He gasped weakly, bringing a hand to his mouth as Kusakabe gave him a worried look. He wanted to turn to Dino. To ask if that was _really_ true. Then again, he really didn't want it to be.

Just as he was about to turn to Dino he was distracted when he saw Hibari and Mukuro suddenly fly away from each other. Attention focused back on them, he watched as Mukuro seemed to have had enough. He watched as Mukuro gripped his trident firmly in his hands, mismatched eyes staring intently at Hibari.

He was going to hurt him. Mukuro was going to hurt Hibari as much as he could—he could _feel_ it. And it scared him a little. It was good that Mukuro was so strong for the family... but not against someone he loved.

"Mukuro! Don't! Just—just stop thi—" Tsuna started to call, moving to run forward only to be held back once again by Dino. "Let me go, Dino!"

"Just wait!" Dino snapped back before turning his attention to Basil, who had appeared at their side out of no where.

"What are you...?" Tsuna trailed off, confused, as Dino released one of his arms so he had a free hand and held now free hand out to Basil.

He watched as Basil placed something in Dino's hand, though he wasn't able to catch what it was. Before he could ask, Dino was turning back to where Mukuro and Hibari were. Before Mukuro could do anything, thankfully, Dino distracted them.

"Kyouya! Catch!" Dino called out as he threw something small and shiny to the tonfa user.

Both Hibari and Mukuro watched with slight confusion until the Mist Guardian was able to see what had been thrown when the annoying man caught the item and held it up for inspection. A small frown fell over Mukuro's lips as he took in that his opponent was holding the Vongola ring of Cloud.

Hibari stared at the ring with confusion of his own for a second before turning to look at Dino with furrowed brows.

"Put it on!" The blonde instructed, waving his free hand in encouragement.

Hibari looked back to the ring, then to Mukuro where he saw the other man was wearing one as well. It also reminded him a little of the ring that Tsuna had. Wait—was this a part of Vongola? Why was it being given to him? Brows furrowing more, he only paused for a slight second before slowly sliding the ring on his right hand. In his chest he could feel a warm flutter and it reminded him of the dream from months ago. The flame.

Tsuna couldn't look away as he watched Hibari slowly slide the ring on. The future. In the future Hibari had worn that ring! He'd had on the same finger he was putting it on now! Did this really mean—he was startled from his thoughts when he felt a small flutter in his chest and then a feeling of absolute completeness.

_Oh!_

So it _was_ true, then? Hibari Kyouya was the Vongola Guardian of Cloud!

-Chapter 30 End-

_**x x x**_

**A/N:** Well then. I kept my promise!~ Amazing, right? XD Oh, well... if you live in a country more than 14 hours ahead of US Central time then it's probably now the 21st. So I'd be late... sorry?

Anyway. First off: That beginning part there... is from a time in the future. Obviously. We will see what leads up to that moment and what happens after Tsuna is shot in the following chapters. See! The story isn't close to being finished yet! I'd like to say it's only halfway, but I don't think it'll go on for another 30 chapters. So maybe it's more like it's ¾ of the way? IDK. We'll see how the chapters work out.

Secondly: When I first planned on where they would all meet up... I knew there had to be space for the fight between Mukuro and Hibari (and then Hibari and Tsuna—shh! ) so I choose 'the courtyard' but completely forgot it's winter. In Italy, lol. So... oops? Oh well, they can all wear coats. -headdesk-

Thirdly: I know many of you are questioning Hibari's reaction toward learning that Tsuna is Vongola and why he's calling him a liar. I'd hope that it'd be rather obvious. If not, 'cause I do understand that I am more likely to find it so if only because I am the writing this, then I'd hope that the little glimpses into Hibari thoughts would help people understand.

Apparently not. And for that I'm sorry! D8 But... there _will_ be a chapter a chapter where Hibari actually discusses this. (Chapter 33, actually ) So hopefully that will help.

Finally: Continue on down to see a sneak peek for the next chapter! :3

_**x x x**_

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The Guardian Of Cloud Found

"_Take... take me there." Tsuna said softly, not looking at any of them as his voice quivered a little with held back emotion. "Take me to see him."_

"_Tsuna? Are you sure that—" Yamamoto tried to ask gently only to be cut off by Gokudera._

"_That's really not necessary, Juudaime. The Mist bastard has—" The bomber tried to assure until he was fixed with a disapproving glare._

_Tsuna got to his feet to show that he was serious. "I said to _take me there_. I want to be taken to see A-Adriano... _now_!" _


	35. Coming Soon

**Author's Note:**

Hey, guess what readers? A **chapter update** is coming! And sooner rather than later, too! Within the next couple of weeks or so. I truly hope it won't take more than two weeks-it really shouldn't, but I am not going to make any promises on an exact date. Just know that an update _is_ coming. Hopefully before/ on my birthday. May 19th. :D


End file.
